To Stop the Bleeding
by Pulchrite
Summary: ***HIATUS UPDATE: See profile for details.*** Are Tamao's feelings for Yoh symptoms of an innocent crush or the warnings of a dangerous obsession? Over the course of two months, he discovers exactly how she feels, including everything she's willing to do for his love. Alternate Universe. T: violence, mature themes, sensuality, language
1. Chapter 1

**DAY 12**

He opened his eyes slowly as if awakening from a coma. Pain immediately surfaced on the back of his head and was suddenly unbearable. He attempted to hold his head in his hand but realized quickly he couldn't move his arms. When he looked into his lap, he discovered they were tied behind his back. The tightly knotted ropes cut into his wrists mercilessly. Most of his memories quickly fell into place in the moments that followed. He was sitting in a chair, his legs and arms bound. The chair had been bolted to the floor to secure his balance. Thick brown strands of his hair fell over onto his face as he tried leaning forward. The ropes didn't give much at all, and his movements only caused him more pain. Several moments elapsed before he noticed she was sitting in a chair in front of him.

"You're awake," she said cheerfully with a smile.

He tried to speak but had to clear his throat.

"I'm sorry I had to hit you; you wouldn't stop."

After coughing a few times and swallowing hard he was able to whisper, "Tamao?"

She didn't move or speak and smiled at him without blinking.

"What do you want from me?" He remembered asking her this question, but the headache prevented him from recalling her answer.

She frowned suddenly; the question seemed idiotic, especially now. Pausing to exhale, she stood and approached him slowly. The splitting of his head made eye contact nearly impossible. She stood in front of him in silence, watching as his breathing slowed, and his head slumped forward.

"Do you love me, Yoh?"

He inhaled deeply and conjured a collapsing sensation in his lungs. She grabbed a thick section of his hair with her hand and pulled his head back. The pain was overwhelming for him; he moaned and closed his eyes.

"Look at me please."

His eyes were still closed and his mouth remained agape, a gesture signaling he wanted to speak but couldn't. She tightened her grip on the hair and twisted it in her hand suddenly, inflicting more pain upon him.

"LOOK AT ME." Her tone was different than before, and her eyes narrowed.

He weakly opened his eyes, and they wandered around her face before locking with hers.

"Do you love me?" she asked again through slightly clenched teeth.

"What are you doing?" he asked weakly.

"Please pay attention." She released her grip and stepped back.

"Where is everyone?" He glanced around the room sluggishly.

"There's no one here, Yoh," she said blankly.

"Where's Anna?"

Pausing for several seconds, she stared at him vacantly and completely still. Then she growled suddenly and stood in front of him, slapping him hard across the face. An involuntary whimper escaped his lips, and she watched silently as he grimaced in pain. After a brief pause she clenched her teeth and punched him brutally in the groin. The pain was absolutely unbearable, and he screamed uncontrollably for a few seconds. She stared at him angrily as he slumped forward and then gasped, cradling his head in her arms and resting the side of his face in her chest.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I'm so sorry!"

"Where is she?" he whispered weakly after regaining a small portion of his composure.

She backed away from him again, causing his head to jerk forward and send a painful sensation down the back of his neck. He tried to look at her, but from where she was standing his line of sight was blurry.

"You said you wanted to get away from her. You said you needed to get away," she said sadly.

"I've...never said that."

"You wanted her gone, and now you want her back?"

"Tamao-"

"They were wrong about her. Everyone was wrong about her. She wasn't good for you. She treated you like a slave!" Her tone elevated abruptly while she began waving her hands in the air frantically.

"That's not true," he mumbled.

"She didn't love you! She couldn't..." She hesitated before continuing her thoughts. "I LOVE YOU! I can take care of you! I can make you happy! Don't you see that?" she screamed at him, and tears flooded her eyes.

He stared at her wide eyed as she paced back and forth in front of him. She was mumbling something inaudible at first, but when she froze in place suddenly he swallowed hard.

"How can I make him see?" She was no longer talking to him and began staring at the floor. "Why doesn't he get it?"

"Tamao?" Pangs in his stomach rose up his throat and shot through his limbs like a rushing waterfall. He was suddenly afraid and was unable to conceal it.

"I love you, Yoh. I love you more than she ever could. More than anyone ever could. Don't you know that? Don't you believe me?"

When she continued pacing slowly in front of him, he noticed the diamond ring she was fiddling with on her left hand. He stared at it with confusion, blinking a few times to confirm the image in his brain. The ring was not hers. He remembered because he was the one who bought it.

"What did you do?" It was a whisper.

She paused and folded her arms across her chest, shaking uncontrollably. "I did it for you. I did it...for us."

"What did you do?" His eyes were filled with tears now, and the sensation of suffocation was imminent.

"Please don't cry," she said sadly. "I had to."

"Tamao..." Tears choked his voice and prevented him from finishing the statement.

"I did what you wanted me to do," she whispered. "What you told me to do."

"What?" He had no idea what she was talking about and grew frustrated with her ambiguity.

"You'll never have to worry about her again." She stepped closer. "She won't hurt you anymore."

"Tell me what you did!" He yelled at her suddenly and slumped forward. Yelling exerted much energy, and he had almost none left.

She stared at him with her arms folded across her chest and tilted her head to the right, as if confused by his statement.

"Please...tell me," he whispered. The tears stained his face now, and his hair hid his expression.

"Why are you crying?" she asked coldly. "This is what you wanted."

He didn't answer her. The throbbing in his head increased as he stared into his lap. She walked away and grabbed a towel from a small table positioned against the wall behind the chair. Hesitating to come closer, she stopped and sighed.

"Please...Tamao..."

She stood in front of him again and wiped his face with it.

"Stop crying," she said sternly.

He continued staring at the floor and slightly clenched his teeth. Noticing his contempt, she sat on his lap with her legs straddling his hips and held his head in her hands. He groaned from the movement and darted his eyes away to keep from looking at her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he whimpered.

"I know you love me." She ignored the question. "Tell me you love me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Please, I need to hear you say it again. You've said it before, remember?" she pleaded softly, but then quickly changed her tone. "SAY IT."

Tears rolled down his cheeks swiftly and he looked away from her with greater effort. Glaring at him angrily, she slapped him a few times in short, stinging bursts.

"Stop it," she said. "Stop crying."

There was no way he could control the tears now. He sat silently, swallowing hard and staring desperately at the floor. She quickly wiped his face with the towel and placed it on his lap.

"Listen to me," she whispered then slapped him again. "This is very important, Yoh."

She positioned his head upright with her hands and stared at him. He glanced into her eyes briefly but quickly darted away. This defiance didn't bother her at all, and she hugged him suddenly.

"Things will get better. I promise," she said softly while running her fingers through his hair. "But, I need to hear you say it." She released him and gently moved his hair away from his eyes with her fingers.

Pounding in his head made him feel dizzy. He frowned, and his breathing elevated. Feeling her warm hand against his cheek made him nauseous, and he moaned in frustration.

"I need to know that you love me," she said sadly. "I know you do. I know it. But, if I'm wrong..." She gripped the back of his neck suddenly, sending a jolt of severe pain down his spine. "...I don't know what I would do."

The sudden feeling of helplessness consumed him. Perhaps he brought all of this on himself. How could he have not seen this coming? Where there no signs? How was she able to completely isolate him under his nose? How did she accomplish stripping everything away from him and rendering him helpless and weak in such a short amount of time? The weakness overwhelmed him. Maybe if he hadn't been so resistant before, he wouldn't be in this situation. Maybe he had been too nice to her in the beginning. If he had listened to Anna, perhaps things would have been different. She wasn't forthcoming with information, so how could he escape? He was now in so much pain he couldn't think, and she was inches from his face.

"I love you," he said weakly.

She ran her fingers over his lips but quickly recoiled and stared at him without speaking. Several moments elapsed as she looked into his eyes intently. There was no way of knowing what she was thinking, so he didn't speak.

"Can I kiss you?"

He stared at her for a few seconds and swallowed. Her expression was calm at first, but after noticing his hesitation she frowned and slapped him hard into the side of his face, pushing his head back. The stinging was absolutely unbearable, and he whimpered weakly with his eyes closed. She watched blankly as he clenched his teeth.

"Open your eyes." Her voice was calm.

He exhaled heavily and opened his eyes slowly, staring at her neck weakly. When he was finally able to return her gaze he noticed she was staring at the wall behind him.

"Please, can I kiss you?" she asked timidly.

"Okay," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**DAY 1**

The sun's rays gently warmed the surface of her skin and spread out like a tepid blanket over her bed as they explored the room. Daybreak didn't disturb her slumber, however, and she remained lying on her side with her cheek snugly dug into her pillow. Her hands were neatly tucked underneath it, and one of her elbows pointed downward and rested on the mattress. The thin, white blanket that was covering her body revealed an outline of her knees that were curled tightly underneath her. Her lips were slightly parted, causing a discrete whistle when the air from her lungs escaped them, and various strands of her hair were scattered over her pillow and into her face. When the sunlight hit them at certain angles, the beautiful blond locks appeared to glow as if under some enchantment.

He had been sitting in a chair near the bed for several minutes watching her. She always looked peaceful when asleep, and he loved the tranquility of her face when she was dreaming. Brushing her hair away from her face carefully with his fingers, he exhaled softly and smiled at her.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

She stirred slightly, tilting her head, and sighed as she repositioned herself against the pillow without opening her eyes. He cautiously climbed into the bed, lying next to her on his side, and placed one of his arms carefully around her waist. Pleased that he didn't wake her, he stared at her eyelids in silence and waited.

After several minutes elapsed, she blinked her eyes slowly before opening them completely. His presence didn't alarm her, and she stared at him blankly.

"Good morning, Anna," he said with a smile.

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Very well for a change." She stretched her arms above her head and collapsed back onto the bed.

He tightened his grip around her waist and attempted to kiss her on the cheek.

"Yoh, what are you doing?" she asked calmly, noticing his movements.

"Why don't you sleep in today? We could stay here for a while."

"No we can't. There are too many people in the house to be lazy."

"They left, remember? Horo and Pirika spent the night with Ren. Manta has been working late; I never see him anymore. I haven't seen Ryu since those girls moved in down the street." She smiled at him slightly as he continued to ramble. "Lyserg won't be flying in for a couple of days, and-"

"Tamao," she interrupted.

"She moved out, remember?" he said cheerfully.

"Yes, but she spent the night."

He closed his eyes and frowned. "Crap... I forgot."

"And, she always wakes up before dawn, so-" She was interrupted suddenly by a frail voice from downstairs.

"Breakfast is ready!"

"Anna," he whined, pulling her closer. "We don't have to go down right now. I'm not even hungry yet."

She giggled when she heard his stomach growling. Red embarrassment glowed brightly against his face, and he sighed.

"Really, I'm not that hungry," he said.

"It would be rude to make her wait," she said softly. "And, you didn't get out of doing your chores for the day."

"What? No...I wasn't trying to get out of that," he stammered.

"Is that so?"

He stared at her for a few moments and hurriedly rolled out of the bed, standing on his feet. She watched the nervous movement of his body as he fumbled for a response.

"We should go downstairs?" he asked quickly.

"Good answer."

* * *

Tamao sat anxiously at the dining table tapping her fingers against the wood. She had been awake for hours and was nervous about how her meal was going to be received. The lavender t-shirt and black pants she wore were surprisingly spotless, although she hadn't worn an apron. She allowed her head to fall back onto the chair she was sitting in and exhaled a few times until she heard footsteps from the staircase.

"Good morning, Yoh!" she called cheerfully when he emerged from the hallway.

"Good morning." He stretched his arms over his head and yawned. "Anna will be down in a few minutes."

"That's fine."

He took a few more steps closer but stopped abruptly when he noticed the table.

"What's wrong?" she asked timidly.

"So much food."

"Um, yeah. It's just that I wanted there to be enough food in case the others decided to stop by."

"Oh, okay." He shrugged and sat down.

She sat across from him, and her eyes traced his hair, eyes and lips slowly as he examined the food. He hadn't combed his hair, but she could tell he bathed and brushed his teeth. The plain white t-shirt seemed to glow against his skin, and the thick locks of his brown hair spread out over his head with wild perfection. His tanned skin was flawless, and she noticed the definition in his arm as he reached for one of the plates. He paused abruptly to look at her when he heard a soft moan.

"Are you okay?"

"What?" She suddenly realized her fantasy land had been invaded and closed her eyes. "No...I'm okay. I'm just hungry."

"Okay," he said blankly. "Well, Anna should be here soon. I don't think she would mind if we started."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," he said with a smile.

Anna's arrival was almost instantaneous; she appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Tamao stared at her for a few seconds blankly as if she needed time for her brain to process a greeting. Yoh stood abruptly and smiled at her nervously as she approached the table with her arms crossed.

"Good morning," Tamao said finally.

"You were going to start without me?" she asked blankly.

"No, uh, we're just about to start now," Yoh said quickly.

Anna stared at him for a few seconds then sat next to his chair without speaking. Tamao continued to stare at her as awaiting punishment, and Yoh sat next to her uneasily with his hands in his lap.

"Are you not hungry?" she asked him.

"Well, I was waiting..."

"If you're hungry, eat," she said coldly as she reached for a plate.

Silence filled the room for an uncomfortable length of time as the three gathered food for their plates and began eating. Anna ate quickly and impatiently, watching her plate and bowl. Yoh ate just as swiftly as if he were trying to beat her. Tamao sat across from them without touching her food and stared at Anna angrily without speaking while tapping her fingers against the table.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

Tamao blinked a few times and the tapping slowed. "I guess...I'm not very hungry."

"That's your business, but it doesn't answer my question."

Yoh paused to stare at her and was surprised by her tone but quickly resumed eating his meal.

"I'm just not hungry, Anna," she whispered.

"So why did you prepare a plate for yourself?"

"I just..." She hesitated and darted her eyes to the floor. "I don't know."

Anna stared at her for a few moments blankly and watched as her tapping increased in pace. "This is very good, by the way."

Tamao glanced at her briefly with a confused frown when she heard the sudden warmth in Anna's voice. Yoh paused again to smile at her and continued eating in silence. Anna resumed eating as well and didn't look at her.

"Um, thank you," she replied nervously. There was more she wanted to say, but the sudden knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yoh, answer the door," Anna said sternly.

He was already standing when she gave the command and jogged out of the room.

"Excuse me," Tamao said softly as she quickly left the table and disappeared down the hallway. Moments later Horo and Pirika appeared and sat quickly.

"Good morning, Anna!" Pirika greeted cheerfully.

"I thought you spent the night at Ren's," she replied blankly.

"He doesn't cook," Horo replied, grabbing a plate.

Yoh and Ren entered the dining room discussing a business matter, and Pirika looked around for a few seconds with a frown.

"Where's Tamao?"

"She went to her room," Anna replied blankly.

"Oh," she said sadly. After a few seconds of hesitation she left her seat and walked down the hallway to find her. When she reached Tamao's bedroom door, she knocked a few times and called for her. After there was no answer, she quietly opened it and stepped inside.

"Tamao?"

She was lying on top of her bed with her hands neatly clasped over her stomach staring blankly at the ceiling. Pirika had no way of knowing if her voice was heard because she wasn't speaking to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Tamao whispered without looking at her.

Hesitating briefly, she walked slowly to the bed and sat down beside her. After a few moments of silence she decided to lie down and stare at the ceiling, mimicking Tamao's position. Tamao didn't move when she felt the warmth of Pirika's body beside her and continued her blank stare.

"Did you have a fight with her?" Pirika asked finally.

"No, not really."

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

Pirika paused to swallow and bit her bottom lip. "Breakfast is going to be cold if you stay in here." It was an attempt to soften the mood.

"Not yet," she replied weakly.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Pirika had been in this situation too many times before but was still unsure of how to handle it. Tamao would always have some sort of run in with Anna and then completely shut down. Pirika seemed to always find herself in the middle of it and felt forced to neutralize the situation.

"Yeah," Tamao replied dryly.

"You know, Tamao..." Pirika hesitated and blinked slowly before continuing. "...she really likes you. That's why she pays you so much attention."

"I like her too," she said.

"I'm serious."

"Yeah."

"Well, at least you don't live here anymore. You can just leave if you don't want to be around her. I'm surprised she hasn't rented out your room."

"She's confident," Tamao said randomly.

"What?" Pirika was caught off guard by her comment and rolled over on her side to face her.

"She's strong and confident. She's not afraid of anything. That's why she's such a good woman." She bit her bottom lip. "That's why she was chosen."

Pirika exhaled deeply before speaking. She knew where this was going and wanted to get Tamao back to the dining table. "You're a good woman too, Tamao," she said warmly. "You're strong and-"

"I'm weak," she interrupted. "I'm too weak."

"That's not true. You're very strong, just in a different way. You can't keep comparing yourself to Anna. She's not human."

Tamao stared at her briefly with a frown. "That was a joke!" She laughed and playfully punched her in the shoulder. "Come on, we need food."

"Pirika-"

"Come on!" Pirika whined, grabbing her arm and shaking her gently. "I'm starving!"

"Okay," she said with a small giggle.


	3. Chapter 3

_The eerie silence filling the house gave the assumption that everyone was asleep. Her footsteps sounded louder than usual as she made her way down the hallway. She suddenly worried about her hair, which had grown past her shoulders, and wondered if she should have pinned it up behind her head. The pink strands tickled her neck mercilessly, further adding to her nervousness. As she reached his bedroom door, fear overwhelmed her and she backed away, hitting her back against the opposite wall. _

"_Stop it," she whispered. "You can do this."_

_She suddenly bent over, clutching her chest and grabbing a large section of the white t-shirt she was wearing. She stared down at the black pants that adorned her legs, and they somehow made her feel even more inadequate._

"_You should dress like a woman," she whispered with a frown. _

_The door opened so swiftly, she had no time to react. She stood upright quickly, stumbling slightly and catching herself with the wall._

"_Hey, you came!"_

"_Yoh!" she blurted. "I mean, you wanted to see me?"_

"_Yeah, come in," he said, standing away from the doorway to allow her to pass._

_She stood in front of the door without moving. As much as she wanted to go inside, there was something about his bedroom that intimidated her. She watched as he sat on his bed and smiled at her. There was nothing special about his outfit: a wrinkled white t-shirt with orange pajama pants. He hadn't said anything endearing or romantic to her. He only smiled, and that was enough to keep her smitten. His beautiful hair moved gently as he leaned over to see her, and she moaned._

"_Um, can you come in please?" he asked calmly._

"_Sure," she said quickly, stepping in and closing the door behind her. _

"_Why did you close the door?" he asked, noticeably nervous by the action._

"_Oh, I'm sorry!" she said uneasily, turning to fix her mistake._

"_No, that's fine," he said quickly. "Come and sit with me."_

_She sat next to him slowly and stared at the floor. He watched her as she bit her bottom lip and fiddled with her fingers._

"_Tamao, um..."_

"_Yes?"_

"_There's something I want to tell you." He paused and stared at the floor._

"_What's wrong?" she asked worriedly._

"_No, nothing's wrong."_

_She stared at him for a few moments but quickly resumed her examination with the floor._

_"Have you ever wanted to say something but was afraid because you weren't sure how the person would react?" he asked with a frown._

"_What do you mean?"_

_She knew exactly what he meant._

"_I mean..." He paused again, glanced at her, and stared at the floor. "There's something I want to say. But, I don't know. I'm afraid."_

"_I'm in love with you." The words spilled out of her mouth like a waterfall, and she was too slow to catch them._

"_What?"_

"_What?" she replied._

"_Really?" He smiled at her._

"_No," she said quickly. "I was just using that as an example."_

_How humiliating._

_He sat closer and held her hand. "I'm glad you told me."_

"_What? No, I wasn't telling you anything!" she replied fearfully. "It was an example!"_

"_I was wondering when you were going to say something," he said, sounding relieved._

"_Example!" she pleaded again unsuccessfully._

"_I'm not so afraid anymore," he said softly._

_She stared at him frightfully without speaking and was partly bothered by his close proximity._

"_I want you to do something for me," he whispered softly, brushing his lips against hers and running his fingers through her hair._

"_Um," she swallowed. "What can I do?"_

"Can you go with me to the airport?" he asked calmly. "I need to pick up Lyserg."

"What?" she asked hazily.

"Isn't this great, Tamao?" Pirika said cheerfully. "Lyserg is flying in early! Yoh, can I come with you guys?"

"Sure," he replied. "Um, Tamao, do you want to go?"

Tamao blinked slowly and sat in silence, surveying her surroundings. She was sitting at the bottom of the staircase in the hallway and Pirika was sitting behind her on a higher step. Yoh was sitting on the floor in front of them with his legs crossed.

"He volunteered to go so he could skip his run," she whispered. "If you go it would be like he's not cheating."

"Pirika!" he whined.

"I won't tell anyone else."

"So, do you want to go?" he asked again.

"Um, I can't," Tamao said, obviously embarrassed.

"Why not?" Pirika asked with much disappointment.

"I have to run some errands." She stood abruptly. "I should leave now to get them done."

"Can't your errands wait for a while?" Yoh asked.

"No, they're going to take up the rest of the day," she said as she made her way to the front door. "I'll come by later."

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us then," Yoh said as he scratched his head.

"I guess," Pirika sighed as she watched the door slam.

* * *

The warehouse always made her uncomfortable in the beginning because it looked abandoned at first glance. She knew better. Pushing the door open was a challenge because the metal hinges were beginning to rust, and it was very heavy to begin with. After winning the fight, she stepped inside the dark clearing and paused for a few moments before continuing on her journey. She could never understand why going there was so difficult; she made the trip almost every day. As she walked down the winding maze of a hallway- a challenge she mastered weeks before in the dark-she finally reached the large storage area. The light that crept underneath the base of the door relieved her, and she pushed the lever in to open it. Despite the warehouse's exterior decrepit state, the storage area inside was beautifully organized. There were no labels on any of the shelves, but he knew where everything in that room was; he designed the system. Tamao often wondered why he was always there by himself every day. She wondered why he was there at all; he wasn't even Japanese. She wandered around for a few moments before she found him.

"Malken?" she called timidly. He turned to face her very slowly, which irritated her. He was always slow about doing anything. Looking into his hazel eyes again made her frown unknowingly. Something about his physical appearance bothered her. He was of average height and thin, but he always wore his clothing too large. Today he chose over sized denim jeans. She noticed the layered t shirts he wore were gray and brown. His long, curly black hair normally fell past his shoulders and into his face, but it was pulled back with a rubber band. His skin always looked soft, and this day was no exception.

"You're back," he said calmly. His husky voice caught her off guard, and she jumped.

"Yeah." She looked away from him.

"So, Tamao, what's going on now?" he asked with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You're still anxious, so I know you haven't told that guy about your little crush."

"What?"

"And, I guess his girlfriend hurt your feelings?" He seemed to enjoy teasing her about Yoh and Anna, despite the fact that they never met. But unfortunately, Tamao's feelings were always so transparent he would stir them until she eventually divulged too much information.

"She's not his girlfriend," she replied bitterly. "She's his fiancé. And no, she didn't hurt my feelings."

"Ah, so you're upset because you haven't told him," he said.

"I'm not upset."

"Well, you sound upset," he added.

"Please stop." She frowned and rolled her eyes.

"What do you need?" he asked finally.

"Um..." she paused to regain her composure. "...Can you make me a box? I wanted to make one myself but-"

"You're hardware illiterate. Sure," he replied quickly.

"What?"

"Wood or some kind of metal?"

"Um, wooden," she replied nervously.

"How big do you want it?"

She fumbled through her pockets and fished out a folded piece of paper. He opened it after she handed it to him and frowned after looking at it.

"What is this box for?" he asked.

"Storage," she replied.

"Really? Because these measurements look like a coffin." he frowned. "You should make the height taller and the length shorter."

"But, it won't fit if I do that," she said worriedly.

"Fit where?"

"The end of the hallway," she sighed.

"Under the bookcase?"

"Yeah."

"You make things so difficult. How soon do you need it?"

"How fast can you make it?" she asked cheerfully.

"Probably an hour or two."

"Oh, that's great! Is there a way to make it waterproof?"

"I can treat the wood," he replied, "but, you shouldn't submerge it in water. And, it should be pretty light so you can move it around."

"Okay, great. Thanks, Malken!" She exhaled deeply and smiled.

"So, I want you to pay for this," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"What?" He never asked for payment before so she was surprised by this demand. "I don't have any money."

"I'm not talking about money." Malken took a few steps closer.

"Um..." She paused and stared at him fearfully. "Do you want me to work with you?"

"No way. I would spend too much time fixing your mistakes."

Swallowing hard she whispered, "How do you want me...to pay you?"

"Do you remember that house you moved into?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." She said it with a frown.

"I want you to go there and stay for a week."

"What?"

"Don't go to that guy's house once. Stay home for one week," he said calmly.

"Yoh?" She blinked slowly and stared at him.

"If you can stay away from him for one week, I'll do this for you."

"But...my friends are there."

"Find new ones."

"I can't."

"I'll hang out with you more." Malken smiled at her suddenly, and she bit her bottom lip in frustration.

"If you do this for me, we can hang out all the time," she suggested.

"You're the one who needs new friends; I don't."

"Please, I need your help."

"I just told you what to do, Tamao."

She knew there was no way she was going to convince him. He was an extremely stubborn man and always won every argument they ever had. If he was right, she would never hear the end of it. If he was wrong, he would harass her until she agreed with him just to stop the argument. She shifted her body weight slowly and stared at the floor for a few seconds, tapping her fingernails together. Malken stared at her briefly but rolled his eyes and groaned.

"What is it about this guy that you can't be away from him?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" she asked timidly.

"He has a fiancé, right?"

She didn't respond.

"Which means he'll eventually get married. He doesn't know how you feel because you're too much of a coward to spill it out."

She frowned and opened her mouth to protest, but he ignored her. "And, that doesn't seem to matter anyway because if he had feelings for you he wouldn't be engaged, would he?"

"It's complicated," she whispered.

"Whatever. I asked you to stay away from him for one week, and you're freaking out. You can't stay away from this guy for one week? You would have a nervous breakdown if you left his side for seven days?"

"No...I..." She hesitated.

"I'll give you my opinion whether you want it or not," he sighed, noticing her frown. "This sounds like a one sided infatuation. No, it's an obsession."

"What did you say?" She stared at him wide eyed, seemingly shocked by his assessment.

"If you're not obsessed with him walk away." His voice elevated, and she noticed suddenly he was angry.

"But...he's my friend." She bit her bottom lip when he sighed heavily.

"That's exactly my point, Tamao. You need distance from him. He thinks you're his friend, but you know you don't see him that way. He's leading you on without knowing..." He paused. "Well, unless he knows and he's just playing stupid."

"Yoh wouldn't do that!" she said sternly. "He's kind...and sweet and caring and considerate and..." She paused when she saw him rolling his eyes. "You don't understand, Malken."

"Oh, I understand perfectly," he said. "You need a distraction."


	4. Chapter 4

**DAY 3**

Tamao had been sitting on the front steps of the house for at least ten minutes when she began nervously tapping her foot against the pavement. The pink color of her cotton pants was barely visible since it was still early morning. She decided to wear loose pants this time because yesterday's ensemble was deeply cumbersome. Her white tank top was extremely comfortable, and she was certain this morning would turn out to be a good one. The door slid open suddenly, startling her slightly, but she didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry," he said sleepily as he took a few steps in front of her and stretched his arms above his head. "I overslept."

She paused for a moment to stare at him and smiled. He was wearing his usual black pants and white t-shirt, but they were over wrinkled as if he slept in them the night before. Although he seemed very tired his hair was neatly combed into a ponytail in the back of his head.

"I didn't stretch."

"We're fine, Yoh," she replied warmly. "It's still early."

The first several minutes of their run were spent in silence with Yoh struggling to keep up with her pace. Tamao noticed he was lagging behind but didn't slow down, deciding he just needed to wake up completely. When he was finally able to catch up with her and stay even she smiled at him.

"How did you get in such great shape?" he asked randomly. "You're making me feel like a slacker."

"You're much stronger than me, Yoh! You're just lazy."

He nodded his head in acknowledgment, and she smiled at him again. She noticed he had become comfortable with her pace, and the awkwardness in his face disappeared. They continued down the path in silence until Yoh began to speak again.

"So, did you finish your errands yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I had to clean up my house," she sighed. "And, I'm having a storage box made."

"Malken's making it?" he asked in a tone she didn't recognize.

"Yeah." She took a few breaths.

"I thought you were coming back to the house yesterday," he said with slight disappointment. "What happened?"

"Oh," Tamao frowned slightly. "We went out for a while. It was too late to come back."

"We? You mean you went out with Malken?" Yoh asked as his pace slowed.

Tamao slowed to a jog and Yoh followed suit. She glanced at him briefly and noticed he was staring at her and waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." She wasn't going to elaborate but continued anyway. "We went to the movies and made fun of the actors in the film; then we went to the lake, and he taught me how to skip rocks."

"Skip rocks?" Yoh whispered but she didn't hear him.

"We went back into town for ice cream." She giggled. "Then we watched the stars in the park until we fell asleep. When we woke up it was time for our run, so he dropped me at my house to change and, well, I'm here."

"You spent the night with him?" Yoh's facial expression was indescribable but made her uncomfortable anyway. She stopped abruptly and leaned her back against a nearby tree. He stopped as well and stood in front of her.

"What do you mean?" She asked timidly.

"So..." He dismissed his previous question. "...you and Malken had a date? A long date?"

"It wasn't a date," she mumbled.

"Is he..." Yoh hesitated and bit his bottom lip. "...your boyfriend or something?"

"What? No!" she replied quickly. "We're just friends!"

"But, you spend so much time together," he said with a frown.

"What's wrong, Yoh?" she asked, suddenly recognizing slight irritation in his eyes.

"Nothing," he replied and quickly changed his tone. "You should bring him to the house. I've never met him, you know."

"I don't know," she sighed.

"Hmm." He stared at the grass briefly and folded his arms across his chest.

"I just don't think the two of you would get along, Yoh," she explained. "He's very aggressive."

"He can't be more aggressive than Ren."

"I'm not comfortable with that." She frowned.

"Why not?"

She looked away from him and didn't respond.

"If there's nothing wrong with him why can't I meet him?" Yoh demanded in an elevated tone. "You say he's your friend, but I've never met him. I'm supposed to be your friend too, right?"

"Yes, Yoh," she sighed. "I just...No. It's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Her tone was irritated. "We're supposed to be running."

"I want to talk about this. You've known this guy for two years and I've never met him. That doesn't make any sense, and every time I bring it up you give me a lame excuse for why we shouldn't meet. What's up with the secrecy, Tamao? What are you two doing?"

"We're not doing anything!" she yelled at him suddenly. "And if we were, it would be none of your business!"

Yoh paused and stared at her with a saddened expression. She closed her eyes briefly and exhaled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you..."

"I don't like this," he mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"I don't like this at all, Tamao. I don't like that you spend almost every day with this guy, and I know nothing about him. I don't like that you're keeping this _friendship_ a secret from me, if that's what you're calling it. I don't like not knowing even what he looks like or that you have no intention of letting me meet him."

"Why do you care so much, Yoh?" she asked in frustration.

"Because I care about you. He's a stranger to me, and I don't know what he's capable of."

"Oh good grief," she mumbled, but he ignored her.

"You think I have no right to be angry, Tamao? You're my best friend, and I thought we didn't keep things from each other."

"I'm not keeping anything from you," she said sadly.

"Except everything that has to do with Malken."

"Yoh, you're making this more than what it is. It's not a big deal." She began pacing slowly in front of him with her arms folded loosely over her stomach.

"This _is_ a big deal," he sighed. "You're cheating on me."

"Excuse me?"

"You can't go behind your best friend's back and make a new one without them meeting. You're breaking the code."

"What...code?" Tamao stopped pacing suddenly and stared at him in frustration.

"Well, if you have to ask..."

"This is unbelievable! I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it. Malken is my friend, and I don't have to share him with you if I don't want to. I like things the way they are, and you're not going to guilt me into changing my mind. Now, I don't want to talk about this anymore so let's get going!"

Yoh wanted to respond, but she was already several feet away from him running down the path. He paused briefly then reluctantly followed.

"She just doesn't get it."

* * *

"Wake up, Sleepy Head."

The sun was barely on the horizon, allowing dim light to illuminate everything around his bed. He stirred slightly, grumbling under his breath momentarily and then pulled the blankets firmly over his head. She approached the bed slowly and stood in front of it with her arms folded across her chest, tapping her bare foot impatiently against the wood floor.

"Horo," she called sternly. "Wake up."

He mumbled something inaudible and tucked his pillow tightly under his head. She climbed into the bed quickly, undeterred by his resistance, and punched him hard in the arm.

"Get up," she growled but quickly changed her tone. "I want to talk to you."

"It can't wait 'til morning?" he asked weakly.

"It _is_ morning. Come on, please?"

"Pirika," he whined.

"Please?" Her tone was much louder than before, and he uncovered his head.

"Fine," he sighed heavily. "What is it?"

"Nothing specific," she said warmly. "I just want to talk to my brother."

"You woke me up for small talk?" he asked angrily.

"Come on, you should be awake anyway."

"No one else is awake, Pirika."

"Yoh is."

He sat upright in the bed beside her and peered out of the window. "Why is he up so early?"

"Tamao came by to go running with him," she said blankly. "She didn't even come in to say hi."

"Well yeah, she probably thought we were asleep."

"Whatever," she replied, lightly pushing him in the shoulder.

Horo paused momentarily before staring at his lap and frowning. "So she's still doing that, huh?"

"Doing...what?"

"She does too much for him. I'm surprised she doesn't cut up his food and chew it first so he can swallow it."

"Come on, Horo. She's just helping him work out. You know how lazy he is."

"She doesn't even live here anymore, but she comes over every day, waiting on him hand and foot. It's annoying."

"I don't see it that way. She's being a good friend." Pirika smiled as she reached for his hand.

"No, she's being a doormat," he mumbled bitterly.

"What?"

"Do you really think he doesn't know she has a crush on him?" he asked angrily. "Yoh's not that stupid. He takes advantage of her kindness. And, she's not gonna stop doing stuff for him because she so stuck on stupid."

"That's not fair. Yoh is not using her; he's not that kind of person, and you know it. I can't believe you said that."

He shifted his body weight slightly and sighed heavily as she continued.

"And, Tamao is a kind person. She would do anything for her friends, and that doesn't make her a doormat. Besides..." She paused. "It's not a crush, Horo. She's in love."

"What's the difference?"

"Crushes are meaningless," she sighed. "When you have a crush on someone you're infatuated with the image you have in your mind of them. And, this image is usually completely different than what that person is really like. You daydream about him all the time, and you get butterflies in your stomach. Crushes are easy. You don't have to do anything or sacrifice yourself to make a crush work. All you need is a focus."

"And love is so much better?"

"Love..." she hesitated and bit her bottom lip with a frown. Horo noticed this action but decided not to address it when she continued, "Love is far different than a crush, Horo. When you love someone you do everything in their best interest. You put him before yourself. You make sacrifices for him, even if he hurts you. You're kind and optimistic even when he's hateful and negative. And, even if your relationship is difficult you stick with it because you know you would lose a part of yourself if he left."

"Why would you want to love someone who treats you like crap?" he asked with a frown.

"Sometimes you can't control who you love. Sometimes it just happens."

"I don't believe that. I think people can control who they love, but they just don't. Some people like to be abused."

She rolled her eyes at him, but he continued.

"It's true, Pirika. Look at Tamao. She _loves_ Yoh, but she knows he's engaged to Anna. She knows he loves Anna. She knows she'll never have a chance with him for the rest of her life, but she sticks around for the few smiles he gives her? That's crazy. She could walk away. She could decide to stop pining over a man who doesn't love her and move on with her life. But no, she wants to be stuck in her situation; that's why she's stuck."

"I don't expect you to understand, Horo," she said weakly. "You've never been in love."

"And, you know what? I'll check and make sure she's not engaged first when I get there," he replied sarcastically. "You act like you know so much about love, but when have you ever been in love?"

"I loved Ren very much, for your information," she growled. "I still do."

"If you loved him so much, why aren't you still together? What happened to making sacrifices and all that other crap you just said?"

"Things were complicated between us, Horo," she said as she closed her eyes.

"So love wasn't enough to make it work? You just proved my point."

"We're better off apart," she said dismissively.

"I didn't like it anyway. It was uncomfortable and weird. Ren's my friend, but he's not the boyfriend type. I would have told you that if you asked me."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. This isn't about me; it's about Tamao."

"I just want Tamao to stop being so desperate; that's all." He scratched his nose with his finger.

"I don't think she's desperate, Horo. She's just being a friend to him because she knows that's all she can be at this point."

"Women," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Women just make things so complicated. I'm never getting a girlfriend; I don't have the energy."

She punched him in the arm harder than before and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're probably right," she sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**DAY 6**

Pirika slowly entered the sitting room, pausing briefly to stare at the wall on the opposite end. For some reason she was slightly nervous about seeing Lyserg after so much time passed, but she dismissed her fear quickly when he noticed her in the doorway. He was sitting in a chair watching a television show, and she could sense the excitement in his demeanor.

"Hi, Pirika!" He stood abruptly from his seat.

"Lyserg," she sighed warmly. "It's good to see you today."

"Yeah," he said with a slight frown. "Sorry. I had some business to take care of and had to go straight to the hotel."

"Oh no, it's okay. I'm glad you're here now."

They smiled at each other with hesitant silence as if waiting for something specific, but he decided to speak again.

"Is Tamao here? I brought her a couple of gifts for her house."

"Not yet."

"Ah."

"So," she sighed, "what brings you here?"

"Just visiting," he said warmly, "and I need a vacation."

"Is that why you're in a hotel?"

"What do you mean?" He was unsure if her question was sarcasm and frowned.

"I guess it really wouldn't be a break from work if you're too close to Ren."

He stared at her with an ambiguous expression and didn't respond.

"It's not like he lives here, Lyserg. I mean, he rarely visits anymore either."

"Yeah, I know. I...just didn't want to crowd the house, and the manager gave me a generous discount."

Pirika suddenly realized why she was nervous before. Lyserg had been very distant when she began dating Ren, and after they broke up the friendship became extremely awkward. Because he lived so far away they didn't seem to have time to reconnect. She sensed that Lyserg was extremely resentful, possibly from the split, but his emotions presented an extreme conflict of interest.

"Are you...," he started but hesitated.

"What?" she asked eagerly.

"Are you angry with me for not quitting my job?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked with confusion.

"I felt I betrayed you by not quitting. Maybe I should have..."

"What happened between Ren and me wasn't your fault. I wouldn't have asked you to do that."

"Pirika...he's my boss...and..."

"You don't have to do this, Lyserg," she sighed. "Really, it's okay."

He stared at the floor briefly but returned her gaze quickly and smiled at her. "I have to say that's a relief. I value your friendship."

"How is work, by the way?" She needed to change the subject.

"Well, I got a promotion."

"Really? That's great!" She hugged him suddenly, and he stumbled a few steps before regaining his balance. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm heading the Britain operations."

"So who took your job?"

"It wasn't a real position. Ren just created it because he wanted me to work with him."

"That's sweet," she sighed.

"The Tao Corporation is really growing. We're becoming the largest weapons manufacturer in the world."

"Sounds exciting."

"I'm intimidated by this new position." He stared blankly at the wall behind her. "I didn't want it in the first place."

"I'm sure you can do it," she said warmly. "Ren wouldn't have given you the job if he didn't think so."

"Thanks. But work is...fine."

His smile was insincere. Pirika noticed this immediately but decided not to press him.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy with it." She was unsure of what to say.

"I'm just...tired."

She laughed at him lightly and held his hand. "Yeah, Ren has a way of tiring people out. Hang in there. And, try to relax while you're here."

"So how have you been?"

"I've been okay...I guess."

"What's wrong? You seem bothered?" he asked with great concern.

"No, it's just stupid."

"Tell me."

"Well..." She paused. "...a few days ago, Horo and I talked about Ren. It just got under my skin a little."

"What did you talk about?"

"Love mostly," she sighed. "He's frustrated about Tamao and called her a doormat."

"Doormat? I'm surprised he would say something like that, I mean since he's obviously in love with her-"

"That's not really true," she interrupted.

"What?"

"I thought it was something like that too, but I think I was wrong." She closed her eyes briefly and folded her arms over her chest.

"Wow, that's disappointing."

"I know."

"So how did the conversation transition to Ren?" he asked with a frown.

"I was trying to explain to him the difference between having a crush and being in love. But, I don't know how we started talking about him exactly. Horo just said that I should have been able to make it work because of my love for him, or something like that," she replied bitterly.

"You haven't told him, have you?"

"No," she said quickly. "And, I don't intend to. They're friends, and as far as he knows Ren and I are friends too. It's just easier."

"But, if he knew the circumstances, he would be better able to understand your position." He leaned his back against a nearby wall and stared at the floor with an expression of contemplation.

"I'm not going to tell him I broke up with his best friend because of Anna. He would ask too many questions and, I don't want to talk about it." Her tone elevated slightly, and he noticed she seemed angry.

"Because of Anna?" he repeated. "That's the story?"

"I don't want to get into a complicated discussion with him." She rolled her eyes. "He's my brother. He won't be objective. It's more trouble than it's worth."

"I understand," he said, nodding his head. "Maybe you're right."

"Good, so you're not going to say anything?"

"Sure."

She smiled at him and was relieved that he was so agreeable and trustworthy. Lyserg was very kind to her especially when she was at her lowest, and she knew that if he moved back to Japan they would probably become more than just friends. But, this was no time to get wrapped inside her thoughts. He was talking to her.

"What did you say?" She blinked her eyes slowly.

"He didn't deserve you. I still believe that."

Pirika wanted to respond but was startled by the sound of rapid footsteps in the hallway. Lyserg stared at the doorway as he waited for someone to emerge, and when she did he smiled.

"Lyserg!" she called cheerfully. "Hi! I caught you!"

"Tamao!" he replied with the same tone. "I'm glad you're here. I have a gift for you."

"How did you get in?" Pirika asked with confusion.

"Oh, I have a key. Where's my gift?"

"You have a key?" Pirika was bothered by the statement but was ignored.

"Hey, Pirika," Lyserg started gravely, "do you mind if Tamao and I talk in private for a moment?"

"Um, sure," she replied, slightly stunned by the request, and sauntered into the hallway quietly. As she neared her bedroom door she heard voices coming from Yoh's bedroom. The curiosity consumed her, and she approached his door slowly. Horo opened it quickly with the intention of exiting, but when he saw his sister he stopped abruptly.

"Hey, Sis," he said with a smile, "what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing. What are you guys up to?" she replied with slight embarrassment.

"Nothing important. Come on in."

When they entered the bedroom Yoh was sitting on a chair staring at the floor. Manta was leaning against a wall adjacent to the door with his arms folded over his chest. Horo sat quickly on the bed near Yoh.

"Hi, Pirika," Manta said warmly.

"Hey," she replied, "I didn't know you were here."

"Oh, hey," Horo interrupted, suddenly remembering something important. "Pirika, you left Lyserg all by himself? You know he came here to see you."

"Oh, no," she replied, ignoring his sarcastic tone. "He's with Tamao."

"Tamao's here?" Yoh asked eagerly as she stood quickly from his chair.

"Uh, yeah," Pirika replied.

"Man, don't be so obvious about it," Horo sighed.

"What?" Yoh replied as he slowly sat down.

"I don't think she'll be here long," Pirika interrupted. "She said she was just going to come by to get her gift and then go back to the shop."

"What shop?" Manta asked but was ignored.

"She's going back there again?" Yoh sighed with irritation.

"Don't you mean something like," Horo paused and tilted his head, "'she's going to see Malken again?'"

"Stop it, Horo," Pirika scolded.

"Man, she goes there like he's brainwashing her or something." Yoh ignored both of them and bit his bottom lip.

"He's pretty nice, Yoh," Pirika said warmly. "You really have nothing to worry about."

"You've...met him?"

"Yeah. Horo did too."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, he's cool," Horo added.

"This is unbelievable!" Yoh stood from his chair and began pacing back and forth in front of them.

"They make a nice couple," Horo said tauntingly. "You should see them together."

"Horo," Pirika punched him in the arm suddenly but then whispered, "stop antagonizing him!"

"Malken's not her boyfriend," Yoh growled. "He can't be. She would tell me."

"You should calm down, Yoh," Manta said as he held out his hands. "It's not a big deal, right?"

"You know what? She said that!" he yelled at him suddenly. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Yoh?" Pirika called softly, but he continued.

"IT _IS_ A BIG DEAL! Why doesn't she get that? Why doesn't anybody get that?"

Horo stood in front of him abruptly with a frown and folded his arms over his chest. Yoh tried to move around him but was blocked.

"Why is it such a big deal, Yoh?" he demanded. "Why do you care so much?"

Yoh hesitated and bit his bottom lip. Horo didn't move and stared into his eyes with perceived anger.

"She's my friend," he responded finally. "I want her to be safe."

"We told you he was fine, but that's not good enough for you. Why?"

"Don't attack him, Horo," Pirika pleaded.

"I just told you..." Yoh's voice trailed off, but Horo interrupted him anyway.

"We're your friends too, Yoh. What's so different about Tamao?"

"Stop it," Pirika demanded but he ignored her.

"Why don't you tell us the truth?"

The silence abruptly filled the room and was almost as deafening as the tension. Manta was visibly uncomfortable and tiptoed toward the door. Pirika stared at the floor with a frown. Although she was angry with her brother for attacking Yoh, she wanted to hear his answer. Yoh was very still, his eyes revealed anxiety, and he swallowed slowly. Horo clenched his teeth and rested his body weight on one of his hips, signaling to everyone in the room he wasn't leaving.

"What do you want me to say, Horo?" Yoh asked breathlessly.

"Maybe that you can't stand for Tamao to have an interest in anyone else except for you. Or, you hate that she's spending time with another guy..."

"Oh no," Pirika sighed.

"Or maybe, just maybe, you're jealous of Malken because she enjoys his company, and he's single."

Manta stared at Horo with his mouth open for several seconds and was unable to move.

"That's what you think?" Yoh said in a tone barely audible.

"Am I wrong?"

"I don't even know him to be jealous-"

"But, I'm right about everything else," Horo interrupted.

"Wow," Manta mumbled.

"It's not like that," Yoh sighed in frustration. "I'm just looking out for her. That's what friends do."

"Let it go, Horo," Pirika said as she grabbed his arm. "Seriously."

"You're such a good friend, Yoh," Horo said sarcastically. "She's lucky to have you."

Yoh didn't respond and stared at the floor. Manta exited the room quickly and unnoticed, and Pirika pulled her brother by the arm until he walked with her into the hallway.

"Why did you attack him?" she demanded angrily.

"Pirika," Horo sighed. "He's in denial."

"Well, that was uncomfortable," Manta said nervously.

"I'm sick of it," Horo replied angrily. "I'm sick of this whole situation. I'm sick of him!"

"It's not wrong for Yoh to care about her, Horo," Pirika sighed. "You're always pushing his buttons. You went too far this time."

"Why am I always the bad guy for point out the obvious? He's the one who's stepping out of line."

"What?" Manta asked with a frown.

"Why would he be that upset if he didn't have feelings for her? Can someone answer that for me? He should stop lying to himself and face the truth, and then maybe I won't feel like breaking his jaw every time I see him." Horo began pacing down the hallway in front of them with his hands balled into tight fists.

"I don't understand why you're so angry about this," Manta replied worriedly.

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about it anymore," Horo said abruptly, waving them off and storming down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

**DAY 7**

"Why are you in here in the dark?" Malken asked.

She didn't respond so he sat beside her and folded his arms over his bent knees. Tamao had a habit of sitting in the dark when she was upset, and now that she lived alone, it quickly became something that deeply bothered Malken. The house was eerily dark; the only light came from a dim lamp from her bedroom down the hall.

"And, your front door was unlocked. That's not safe."

Tamao sighed weakly but didn't move and waited several seconds before speaking.

"What are you doing here?" she asked finally.

"Well, I had to come," he replied with irritation, "since I couldn't get you to answer the phone. I called you five times, and you didn't even bother to call me back."

She exhaled and stretched her legs out in front of her, resting her hands on her thighs. "I didn't want talk to you."

"Okay, Ms. Grumpy. I brought your box with me. It's under the bookcase. And, I stained it to match."

"I thought you weren't going to make it," she replied blankly without looking at him.

"Well, you're an adult," he sighed, "and, I decided I wasn't going to try to run your life. So, it's a present for you."

"Thanks," she said dryly.

"What's your problem?" he blurted suddenly.

"Can you get out of my house please?"

Malken paused for a moment and stared at her angrily. Tamao tightened her hands into fists and stared blankly at the wall ahead. Various strands of her hair hid her expression, but he was certain by her tone she was serious.

"Sure, I'll leave, but first you're going to tell me why I have to."

"I don't want you here," she said blankly, "and, I don't want to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I don't need a reason," she groaned. "I just want you out."

"I get you're trying to piss me off, but I don't get why." Malken's reply was much calmer than before, and he stretched his legs, mimicking her position on the floor.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" she mumbled angrily.

"Okay..." He stood abruptly and began walking down the hallway. Tamao didn't move until she realized he was entering her bedroom, and she ran after him.

"What are you doing? I told you to leave!"

"I'm checking to see what you've been smoking," he answered as he began rummaging through her closet, searching her drawers, and unmaking her bed.

"Stop it, you jerk!" she screamed. "Those are my personal belongings!"

"What's this?" he asked calmly as he pulled a moderately sized black case from underneath the bed.

"It's none of your business, Malken."

"And, there's a keypad lock on it," he said, seemingly impressed by his find. "I wonder what's inside."

"Put it back," she sighed. "It was a gift."

"And, who gave it to you?"

"Lyserg, okay?" she said weakly. "Just put it back."

"Lyserg Diethel?" he repeated as he dropped the case on top of the bed.

"Yes. Put it back."

"Wait..." Malken frowned, folding his arms across his torso. "...you know Lyserg Diethel?"

"He's my friend, Malken," she sighed.

"You're friends with Lyserg Diethel?"

"Yes. So what?"

"Of the Tao Corporation?"

"What is it, Malken?" Tamao folded her arms tightly over her chest and began tapping her foot against the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I didn't...think you'd...care," she said, slightly distracted by his tone.

"What? He's like a rock star! You haven't seen his commercials?"

"I didn't know he had commercials," she mumbled.

"'If you don't protect yourself, no one will,'" Malken continued in a strange British accent and pointed at her.

Tamao didn't respond and stared at him with a frown.

"Okay they're lame, but he's awesome," he replied. "You have to let me meet him! Do you know how many weapons I bought because of him?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm serious."

"Um, okay." Tamao giggled suddenly and scratched her head. "He'll be in town for a few weeks I think."

"Cool."

They stood in front of each other in awkward silence until she walked toward the bed to retrieve the case. Before she could grab the handle, Malken pushed her hard, and she fell onto the bed. She sighed with irritation but didn't resist when he fell beside her and hit her with a pillow.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked and hit her again.

"Stop it," she mumbled.

"You should know by now I'm not leaving. Spill it."

Tamao rolled onto her back and took a few moments to stare at the ceiling before closing her eyes and exhaling deeply. Malken remained on his side and pulled her hair away from her face then rested his hand on her stomach. He propped his head up with his other hand and stared at her until she opened her eyes.

"I think..." she hesitated and bit her bottom lip before continuing, "I think we're spending too much time together, Malken. It's kind of weird."

"Weird? Who says?"

"I just don't want him to be uncomfortable with this. And, he's very uncomfortable. I can't deal with that..." Tamao's voice began to trail off, and she closed her eyes again.

"You're not talking about Yoh," he sighed in disbelief. "Are you talking about Yoh?"

"Look," she sighed, "I know you don't care what he thinks, but I do. I don't want him to think he's losing me."

"Okay, Tamao," Malken said sadly. "I understand."

"You do?"

"Hell no! Have you lost your mind!"

Tamao sat upright in the bed and stared at the floor, and Malken rested his head in her lap. He stared at the ceiling as he contemplated his next statement, and she hit him in the chest a few times weakly with a soft fist.

"What are you doing, Tamao?" he asked finally.

"I'm trying to save my friendship."

"No, you're letting this man dictate everything in your life," he said angrily. "You're a grown woman, and anything you decide to do in your grown up life is none of his business. If he was a real friend he wouldn't care about me."

"No, you don't understand."

"You don't understand. The only reason he's worried about me is because he's jealous. Which means he must know how you feel about him. And, that means he's been leading you on for who knows how long. What a jerk."

She hit him hard in the face suddenly. He winced from the stinging but didn't move.

"Don't talk about him like that," she said sternly. "You don't know him."

"Why do you have to give up everything in your life to have a friendship with him?" Malken snarled.

"Not everything," she mumbled.

"He's not giving up anything in his life. He's not making any sacrifices for you. He's still engaged!"

"That's...not fair."

"Really? It's not fair?" he yelled. "I'll tell you what's not fair-"

"Stop it. Just let it go."

"Do you want me out of your life, Tamao?" Malken asked suddenly. "Do you want me to walk away?"

"I want him to be happy," she sighed. "I want him to be okay."

"What about you? What do you want?"

He sat upright and kissed her on the cheek. She slapped him, but he kissed her again and tears began to fill her eyes.

"What do _you_ want, Tamao?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"If you want me out of your life I'll go," he said softly, "but, don't say it because of him. This is not about Yoh. It's about you."

"I don't want you to leave," she whimpered weakly.

"Well then it's settled." Malken smiled. "Tell him I said he can kick rocks."

* * *

The bedroom was devoid of light, and the only sound was of random laughter from somewhere in the house. She was lying on her side facing the window with her pillow folded in half underneath her head. The moonlight pierced her body through the glass in a way she couldn't explain, and she closed her eyes for a moment until the sound of approaching footsteps distracted her.

Dim light from the hallway illuminated the room briefly when the door slowly opened, but the darkness quickly recaptured the space once it was closed. She didn't move despite the footsteps closing in on her, and she opened her eyes weakly. A sudden chill rushed over her body when the blanket was pulled back, and she clutched the pillow when warmth overwhelmed her back.

"I was trying to sleep," she said weakly.

There was no answer, and she swallowed when she felt a muscular arm slide slowly around her waist and pull her entire body backward.

"I was looking for you," he said finally.

"It's been a long day."

"Why are you in bed so early?"

"It's after ten," she sighed.

"Yes, but you always pace around your bedroom for a couple of hours before you actually go to bed," he replied calmly while squeezing her torso.

"Not every night..." She hesitated, wondering if he was correct. "How would you know anyway?"

"I watch you."

Silence filled the bedroom quickly and lingered for several seconds before she whispered, "What?"

"That's new," he said blankly as he held her hand and ran his thumb over a hard surface.

She didn't speak and stared out of the window.

"A ring, huh? Yoh gave this to you?"

"It was underneath my pillow," she replied.

"So he couldn't even conjure the nerve to give it to you in person?"

"It was a nice surprise."

"Congratulations, then," he sighed. "I didn't think you were one to accept mediocrity, but I stand corrected."

"Get out," she said sternly.

"You really did have a bad day, didn't you?" he asked, ignoring her demand. "I like when you're less fussy."

"I know you heard me, Ren."

He pulled her hair away from the side of her face and whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, Anna."

She didn't respond and clutched the pillow tighter when he kissed her neck and left the bed. When the footsteps slowly moved away she closed her eyes and waited until they disappeared behind the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Ren turned around slowly, recognizing the familiar voice and frowned.

"And, when did you get here?" she continued in an irritated tone.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, Pirika?"

She took a few steps closer and growled. "What were you doing in there?"

"Go to bed," he said coldly.

"I asked you a question," she demanded.

"Why don't you go back downstairs and look. I'm sure it will turn up somewhere." He walked past her, bumping her hard with his shoulder.

She hit the wall abruptly and clenched her teeth. "Look for what?"

"Your business," he replied without turning around.


	7. Chapter 7

**DAY 8**

"Good morning, Anna," he said nervously.

His voice startled her, but she refused to appear alarmed. She sat upright in the bed slowly and rubbed her eyes before staring blankly at him across the room. He was sitting in his usual chair with an uneasy smile and fully dressed.

"Good morning, Yoh," she replied calmly.

He hesitated and clasped his fingers together in his lap before glancing at the floor and then back into her eyes.

"Thank you for the ring," she said plainly. "It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Yes."

"I'm glad," he said with relief. "I know I should have given it to you in person, but-"

"It was a nice surprise."

Yoh was unsure of Anna's mood since her facial expression revealed no emotion, and her tone was completely vague. She sat on the edge of the bed and glanced at her hand for a moment before dropping it in her lap. He grew increasingly uncomfortable with her silence since she was staring at the wall behind him, and decided to speak.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked with concern.

"Yes," she replied quickly without returning his stare.

He glanced at his lap in disappointment but was quickly distracted when he saw her flinch.

"What's wrong, Anna?" He stood abruptly from his chair.

"I'm fine. Stop asking me questions like that. It's annoying."

"Okay."

They stared at each other silently for several moments before she spoke again. "Are you still having your date tonight?"

"It's not a date."

"You and Tamao will be alone in her house, and she's cooking dinner for you. That sounds like a date to me."

"Do you not want me to go?" he asked with slight irritation. "I haven't seen her in a few days."

"No, I don't want you to go."

"What?" Yoh stared at her with a frustrated frown. "Why?"

"It should be obvious to you, Yoh. All of this...should be obvious to you."

"What are you saying?"

"Is that why you gave me this?" She raised her hand. "You thought I wouldn't bring it up?"

"What? No..." He hesitated

"Are you in love with her?"

Yoh stared at her with his mouth open for a few seconds. "What?"

"Do you want to marry her instead of me?"

"No!" He frowned. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Are you attracted to her?" Anna continued without addressing his answer.

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Do you want to have sex with her?" Her eyes narrowed.

Yoh stood in front of her with an expression of great discomfort and folded his arms over his torso. He didn't speak and stared at her with his mouth slightly open.

"It's a yes or no question," she demanded as her voice elevated.

"Where is this coming from?"

"I'm assuming then your answer is yes, since you won't spit it out."

"You've got this all wrong, Anna," he sighed. "Tamao is my friend-"

"Yes," she interrupted, "you've already told me that story. Now I want the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth." He rubbed his face with his hand.

"I don't know what to make of this. You're not telling me everything. What else am I supposed to think?"

Yoh didn't respond.

"You've already slept with her?" she growled.

"No!" he said angrily. "Will you just stop?"

"Yoh, you're an adult," she said abruptly as she stood and headed for the door. "You'll make your own mistakes, and I can't stop you. Do what you want."

"You're overreacting, Anna. I...don't even know what to say."

"You spend too much time with her, and it's inappropriate. But, if you won't listen to me, I can't make you," she said calmly as she exited the bedroom and slammed the door.

* * *

The restaurant was mostly empty with the exception of an old married couple seated near the exit. Ryu enjoyed sitting in rounded booths for some reason, and since he had been the first to arrive they were forced to indulge him. He sat in the center, forcing Lyserg to sit on his left and Manta on his right. When Horo arrived minutes later he sat beside Manta, and they began a meaningless conversation about the weather.

"Where's Yoh?" Lyserg interrupted suddenly. "I thought he was coming."

"Oh no," Ryu replied. "He's getting ready for his date."

"Date? With Anna?" Lyserg asked with a coy smile.

"Yeah, you would think so, right?" Horo said with a frown. "He's talking about Tamao."

"A date...with Tamao?"

"Well, technically it isn't a date," Manta corrected them. "They're just having a nice friendly outing."

"That none of us are invited to," Horo sighed.

"That's weird," Lyserg replied after brief hesitation.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so." Horo scratched his nose.

"Well, Ren should be here soon," Ryu said, abruptly changing the subject. "He said he would come."

"Ren's coming?" Lyserg asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah," Manta said. "I haven't seen him in weeks."

"Oh, there he is," Horo said as he approached the table.

"Hey, Ren," Manta said happily. "Glad you could make it."

"I have a light schedule today."

"You sound so stuffy, Ren," Horo teased. "You should really get out more."

"I have to...go," Lyserg said abruptly and slid out of the booth.

"Of course you do," Ren said coldly.

"What?" Ryu protested. "You just got here."

"I forgot...I...have some things to take care of." He was mumbling as he stood quickly, avoiding Ren's piercing eyes, and hurriedly exited the restaurant.

"What a let down," Ryu said with a frown. "I wanted to spend more time with him."

"I guess you can sit over there, Ren," Manta said sadly.

"You see," Horo said as he pointed across the table, "that's why I wouldn't work for you."

"Why?" Ren asked as he sat in the booth beside Ryu.

"Because I would hate you too!" He laughed at himself and hit the table with his fist. "Did you see how fast he got out of here? He didn't even look at Ren!"

"Things are complicated," Ren replied blankly. "He'll learn to deal with it eventually."

"What did you do to him?" Manta asked worriedly.

"He's an adult. I didn't do anything to him he can't handle."

"I wonder what she's going to wear," Ryu said randomly.

"What?" Horo and Manta asked in unison.

Ren stared at him with slight apathy as he elaborated.

"She has the most beautiful legs. I hope she wears a skirt."

"You're not going anyway!" Horo scolded.

"And, maybe a shirt that stops at her hips. Her hips are gorgeous."

"Ryu, um..." Manta bit his bottom lip and stared at the table.

"It sounds like you've been paying too much attention to her," Ren said blankly.

"How can you not notice her?" Ryu replied in defense. "She's...so...hot."

"Okay, stop it," Horo said angrily. "Seriously, Ryu. That's creepy."

"Creepy?" Ren mumbled.

"Is it creepy that I fully appreciate the beauty of a woman? It's undeniable, Horo. You can't look at her and not see how incredibly sexy she is."

"Shut up," Horo groaned.

"Well...she _is_ pretty," Manta said with a sheepish smile.

Ren shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Horo interrupted with obvious discomfort.

"Ren, you must be joking." Ryu dismissed Horo's request. "You're a liar if you say she's not hot."

"I'm a man," Ren sighed. "I've noticed."

"Have you ever noticed how full her breasts are?" Ryu asked after a brief pause.

"...Yeah," Manta replied with embarrassment.

Ren nodded without speaking.

"She didn't wear bras much until recently, and now that they're bigger her nipples are more visible," Ryu explained.

Horo clenched his teeth and glared at him angrily, but the others ignored him.

"I thought maybe she was just cold," Manta said nervously.

"She's cold year round, Manta?" Ren added with a sarcastic tone.

"I think she's gone up at least one cup size since last year."

"Ryu, if you don't shut up I'm gonna knock you out," Horo balled his hands into fists.

"Would you rather he talk about Pirika?" Ren asked calmly.

"Horo always does this when Ryu talks about Tamao," Manta replied.

"Well...Pirika hasn't filled out as much as Tamao, but she's still pretty sexy," Ryu added.

"YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Horo yelled at him.

"Come on, Ryu," Manta sighed. "Pirika should be off limits."

"No one's talking about Jun," Horo growled.

"My sister is a very beautiful and sexy woman," Ren sighed. "I wouldn't be angry if someone else stated the obvious."

"It seems odd that they spend so much time together," Ryu said with concern.

"What are you talking about?" Manta asked in confusion. "Who are you talking about?"

"Yoh and Tamao. He spends more time with her than he does with Anna."

"That's because he's an idiot," Ren replied. "We all know this."

"I think this date is a trap," Ryu said with a frown.

"Why?" Manta asked as he rested his folded arms on top of the table.

"Well, as Ryu so eloquently explained to us," Ren said, "Tamao is a sexy woman. And since we all know he's attracted to her, they shouldn't be alone in her house. What's hilarious about this is that he doesn't seem to know what's going to happen."

"Do you think he would...sleep with her?" Manta asked worriedly.

"I would," Ryu said quickly.

"But, he wouldn't cheat on Anna, would he?"

"I think he's already fantasized about it," Horo said angrily. "He's so stupid."

"He wouldn't admit to such a thing," Ren added. "That's why he keeps putting himself in these situations. He's testing the waters."

"And, it's not fair to Tamao," Horo sighed bitterly.

"Is she a virgin?" Ryu asked.

"What?" Horo growled and clenched his teeth.

"I don't see how that's relevant to this discussion," Ren said, dismissing him.

"What should we do?" Manta asked apprehensively.

"What can we do?" Horo asked angrily. "We can't go over there and drag him out of the house."

"I don't even know where she lives," Ren added. "Just cross your fingers and hope he's not as much of an idiot as we think."

"I'm hungry," Ryu interrupted. "We should eat something."

"Ren, what are you getting?" Manta asked.

"Just tea," he replied.

"Well, I'm hungry too," Horo sighed as he slid out of the booth. "Order for me; I'll be back."

"What do you want?" Manta called to him as he headed toward the back of the restaurant.

"I don't care," he said. "Something big."


	8. Chapter 8

The evening sky revealed remnants of orange and red rays from the sunset. Trees swayed slowly in the distance as the wind rustled the fallen leaves through the air. A few of the strays hit the windshield of his car with a startling slapping sound, and he flinched. He had been resting his head on top of the steering wheel for several minutes with his eyes closed. The ignition was off, and the silence in the cabin was uniquely disturbing. Chaos ensued relentlessly as random thoughts jumbled incoherently in his brain, and he clenched his teeth from an inability to dispel them. As he leaned back into the seat, thick brown strands of his hair covered most of his face, blocking his view of the woods.

He hated how secluded her house was compared to most. The moderately sized wooden structure was surrounded by trees and was easily disguised at night since there were no lights in the distance. He remembered how he begged her not to buy it because it seemed in the middle of nowhere, but she loved it so much she didn't listen. And to make matters worse, he lied to Anna about investing a large amount of his money into Ren's company stocks so he could help her pay for it. If Anna knew he bought this house for her she would be livid.

He closed his eyes again and sighed. Maybe Anna had a point. Perhaps he was spending too much time with this woman and needed a break.

Sudden tapping on the driver side window startled him, and he opened his eyes. Tamao was standing outside of the car with an expression of concern. She wore a beautiful collared powder blue blouse that buttoned in the front with puffy short sleeves and a blue and white floral skirt. Her hair was unrestrained and almost reached her waist, and when the wind caught a few strands, she folded her arms tightly over her chest as if a sudden chill took over her body. When she mouthed the words, "Are you okay?" he smiled at her.

No, Anna was wrong. This was more than just a woman. She was Tamao. She was his best friend; the only woman who seemed to understand him. He didn't want to fight with Anna. He didn't want to defend his friendship to anyone. There was only one thing he knew he wanted in that moment. He wanted to be there with her, and nothing else mattered.

Tamao slowly led him to the sofa, and they sat with a considerable amount of space between them. She propped up one of her knees, but quickly returned her foot to the floor after realizing she was wearing a skirt. Yoh found the display endearing somehow, and he giggled.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she clasped her hands together in her lap and turned to face him.

"Does this feel...strange to you?"

"I don't know what you mean," she replied sadly. "I never feel strange with you."

Yoh smiled at her briefly and stared at his lap. Tamao slid closer and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders.

"Is this about Anna?" she asked worriedly.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk about her."

"Okay," she said reluctantly, "but, if this is really bothering you, we probably should."

"She thinks I'm an idiot," he said bitterly. "Like I can't think for myself."

"I think she worries about you. She's just not warm about it."

"It doesn't matter," he said quickly. "I can't deal with that."

"It can't be that bad," she sighed. "You should talk to her when you get back."

Tamao rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, sliding her arms down into his lap. Yoh wrapped his arm around her and exhaled slowly.

"Maybe that's the problem," he mumbled.

"What?" she whispered without opening her eyes.

"When I want to find peace, I have to come here. I love being here with you. It makes sense somehow."

She didn't respond but opened her eyes and stared at his chest.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I don't want you to feel forced to babysit me."

"I love you," she said slowly as she closed her eyes again.

"I love you too." He kissed her head.

Ringing startled her suddenly, and she pulled away abruptly. Yoh looked around the room and noticed the small cell phone on a nearby table and frowned at her when she ran to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

He rested his head on the back of the sofa and stared at the ceiling as she continued her phone conversation. He suddenly felt silly for being angry and smiled. When she returned the phone to the table he sat upright and stared at her.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"Who was that?" he asked in an attempt to be nonchalant.

"Malken. We're going to a concert tomorrow night."

"Another date?"

"I like going out with him," she said with a frown. "But, it's not exactly-"

"You weren't going to tell me about this?" Yoh interrupted with irritation.

"I didn't know...I had to," she mumbled softly.

"No," he sighed, "you can do whatever you want."

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset."

Tamao sat beside him and stared into her lap as she bit her bottom lip. "I can call him and cancel...if you don't want me to go..."

"I don't want to spoil your fun, Tamao," he snarled. "You should go."

"What's your problem?"

"Why do you spend so much time with him?" Yoh asked bitterly. "Why are you always with him?"

"I'm not," she whispered.

"We used to watch the stars together. We used to go to the movies and have ice cream. I was the one you would call if you needed someone to talk to. What happened to that? What happened to us?"

"You got engaged."

He stared at her with a dumbfounded expression, and her eyes began to fill with tears as she clutched the fabric of her skirt in her lap. They stared at each other in silence for several moments before she decided to speak.

"I don't understand what you want from me, Yoh." She sniffed.

Yoh didn't respond and continued to stare at her as she slid closer and placed her hand on his knee. She sniffed a few more times and looked away from him in hesitation and slight anger.

"Why are you here?" she asked weakly.

He leaned in front of her suddenly, holding her face with his hand, and kissed her gently on the lips without hesitation. She gasped lightly from the display but allowed him to continue for a few seconds before he quickly withdrew.

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"Why did you kiss me?" she interrupted him suddenly.

"What?"

"Don't play with me," she replied in an unrecognizable tone. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to," he said hesitantly.

"You should leave." She stood abruptly and headed for the front door.

He followed but restrained her when she attempted to open it. Tamao hit his arms with her fists and kicked him in the leg before taking a few steps back.

"What just happened?" Yoh asked with a confused frown. "Why are you attacking me?"

"I want you to get out, Yoh," she replied as she pointed a finger at him. "You can't keep doing this to me!"

"What are you talking about? Why are you mad at me?"

"You always do this!" she yelled at him. "And then you leave, and I cry myself to sleep. And, then you come back!"

"What are you talking about, Tamao?" he repeated worriedly.

"Yoh, you can't give me what I want. You won't. I don't want to do this with you anymore!"

Yoh stepped closer until he was directly in front of her and stared at her with piercing eyes. He seemed to be aware that her frustration developed over time and that he was the source.

"Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want, Yoh," she said bitterly as she wiped a few escaping tears from her eyes. "Don't be stupid."

He kissed her again, except this time with more aggression and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his body. She returned his kiss violently, pushing him back until he fell into the sofa. He didn't seem aware he was sitting down and didn't slow his movements. She sat in his lap quickly and held the back of his head in her hand as a few stifled moans escaped her lips. As she pulled back momentarily to catch her breath, he ripped her shirt open, revealing a beautiful satin bra underneath. She wasn't startled by the move but stopped him anyway and stared at his chest.

"You should leave, Yoh," she said faintly.

"I don't want to," he whispered.

* * *

The bedroom was uncomfortably silent; none of them wanted to speak. Lyserg was sitting on the edge of the bed and stared out of the window into darkness with a saddened expression. Manta was sitting in a chair near the bed with his arms nervously folded across his chest and a frown. Horo was standing in front of the bed beside Manta. His eyes were closed, and he clenched his teeth as his hands were tightened into fists. Ren was leaning against an adjacent wall near the door with his arms folded over his chest. His expression was blank, but his eyes revealed his resentment. Ryu was standing near the window but had been pacing back and forth before resting his back against the sill. Yoh was sitting in a chair at the center of their stares. He had been completely still, and his hair hid his expression as he stared at the floor.

"Yoh," Manta said finally, "this is out of control. I mean, you know that, right?"

He sighed but didn't respond.

"I can't believe you would do something this stupid," Lyserg added disdainfully, "and reckless."

"She wore a skirt, didn't she?" Ryu asked randomly.

Yoh continued to stare silently at the floor without speaking. Horo rushed him suddenly and punched him in the face, sending him and the chair crashing to the floor. He kicked him in the stomach twice before Lyserg and Ryu restrained him, but he wrestled free from them quickly and took a few steps back.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Horo screamed at him.

Yoh remained on the floor much longer than necessary; he didn't appear to have the will to recover. His hair covered his face, so his expression was indescribable. After several moments he returned to his feet and sat on the bed beside Lyserg.

"What are you going to do?" Ryu asked after a hesitant pause.

"He has to tell Anna," Ren said blankly.

"She'll kill him," Manta replied worriedly, "and everyone else who knows. That's a bad idea."

"I don't have to tell her anything," Yoh replied weakly. "There's nothing to tell."

Ren rolled his eyes and tightened his jaw.

"Yoh, this is not an easy situation to fix," Lyserg sighed, ignoring him, "but, you have to fix it."

Yoh stared at him intently as he began his explanation.

"You have to decide what you want. You should have done this a long time ago."

"Stop playing games," Horo growled.

"Do you want to marry Anna, or do you want Tamao? You have to decide right now," Lyserg continued.

"You can't have them both, you bastard," Horo added.

"And then, maybe when you have the courage you can talk to Anna," Lyserg explained.

"This is ridiculous," Ren mumbled as he abruptly exited the bedroom.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryu asked as he pulled the chair from the floor and sat on it. "You seem spaced."

"I don't know what I want," Yoh replied weakly. "Isn't that why we're here?"

"No, we're here because you came back at one o'clock in the morning, and we knew something was wrong," Horo replied bitterly, "not because of something that obvious."

"If you tell Anna about this, you may not have to make a decision," Manta sighed.

"I love her," he sighed. "I want to marry her. I know that."

"Obviously you don't," Horo snarled. "You're in this situation, right?"

"Did you wear a condom?" Ryu asked abruptly.

"I didn't sleep with her," he said breathlessly. "It wasn't...like that."

"What?" Ryu frowned. "What are we talking about then?"

"I'm going to bed," Horo said angrily as he exited. "Don't talk to me tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Yoh," Manta sighed, slightly relieved by Yoh's statement. "It's late. I have to get some sleep too."

"Let's just talk about this more tomorrow once we've had some sleep," Ryu said with a yawn. "Good night, Yoh."

Manta and Ryu reluctantly left the bedroom leaving Lyserg and Yoh sitting on the bed in silence. Lyserg stood and began heading for the bedroom door but stopped abruptly and turned around.

"You should be honest about this, Yoh," he said lowly.

"What are you talking about?" Yoh asked worriedly as he stood and approached him slowly.

Lyserg stared into his eyes sadly for a few moments but didn't speak. Yoh grew very nervous by his silence and he exhaled.

"You don't want them to be disappointed in you."

"I just need some sleep," he said softly.

"You slept with her, Yoh. Don't lie about it."

Yoh stared at him with a vague expression and didn't respond.

"You're a terrible liar, remember?" Lyserg added as he exited the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**DAY 9**

Tamao sat with her legs folded beneath her on the bed. She silently watched Pirika as she repositioned herself in an adjacent chair. They sat in silence for several minutes, and Pirika frowned at her while crossing her legs.

"What?" Tamao blurted.

"I think you know."

"No, that's why I asked."

Pirika folded her arms over her chest and sighed. Tamao didn't move from her position but dropped her hands loosely in her lap and stared at her.

"I'm surprised you're here," Pirika said with irritation. "Everyone's talking about you."

"What are they saying?" Tamao asked with concern.

"I don't know, but you're very popular today."

Tamao bit her bottom lip and began tapping her thighs with her fingers. "Have you talked to Yoh?"

"No," she said quickly, "have you?"

"No," she sighed. "He left before we could talk last night."

"You mean this morning?" Pirika growled.

Tamao met her eyes briefly and noticed she seemed angry but didn't address it.

"Tell me what's going on, Tamao," she demanded. "I'm supposed to be your friend, but I don't know anything about you anymore."

"Are you...mad at me?" Tamao asked her with a frown.

"Yes, I am. Yoh is engaged to Anna. It's like you don't know what that means."

Tamao rolled her eyes.

"I care about what happens to you. I care enough to tell you when you're making a huge mistake."

"What do you want me to do, Pirika?" Tamao was visibly frustrated.

"Leave him alone. For your own good, you should leave him alone."

She stood abruptly and pulled her hair away from her face. "I...can't."

"What part of 'he's engaged' do you not understand?" Pirika's voice elevated, and she clenched her teeth.

"He doesn't love her," Tamao replied, almost interrupting her. "He's doing this because he feels he has to, but I'll make him see he's wrong."

"Maybe he doesn't feel forced to marry her," Pirika snarled. "Maybe he loves her. Maybe that's why he proposed and why he bought her a ring."

Tamao glared at her suddenly and didn't speak.

"You didn't know that? Well, maybe you don't know him as well as you think."

"Are you trying to piss me off?" Tamao growled in a tone she didn't recognize.

"I'm trying to help you," she sighed. "I'm trying to keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life."

"I don't need your help," she barked angrily. "What I need is-"

She was interrupted suddenly when Pirika's bedroom door burst open. Anna stormed inside unannounced with an expression of rage.

"Anna!" Pirika called to her nervously and stood abruptly.

She didn't address Pirika's greeting and rushed Tamao quickly, punching her squarely in the face.

* * *

Manta, Yoh, Horo, and Ryu were sitting at the dining table in awkward silence. Ryu and Manta spoke randomly about short subjects, but the uncomfortable pause seemed to return almost immediately. Yoh glanced at Horo a few times and noticed he was glaring at him with intense hatred in his eyes. Manta noticed the exchange and tried to start a conversation about his job, but Yoh interrupted him.

"Are you really going to sit there and not talk to me?"

Horo turned to Ryu and replied, "Ask him if he's deaf."

"Are you deaf?"

Manta stared at Ryu with a frown and was surprised he asked the question but didn't speak.

"This is childish," Yoh sighed. "You should talk to me if you have a problem."

Horo leaned over to address Ryu again and said, "Tell him if he wants to keep his teeth he'll stop talking to me."

"If you want to keep your teeth-"

"Stop it, you guys," Manta interrupted. "We're supposed to be friends. Can we just have a mature discussion about this?"

"Fine." Horo rested his hands on the table. "Let's talk. Yoh, you're an idiot."

"That's...not what I meant," Manta mumbled but was ignored.

"You're an idiot because you always make stupid decisions. But, this dumb decision was clever. You know how she feels about you. Don't deny it now or I'll knock out your teeth. You used her. I'm pissed off because everyone thinks you're not that guy. But, you know what? You _are_ that guy."

"I can't explain this to you," Yoh replied, visibly offended by his accusation. "You won't understand."

"You're right, Yoh," Horo growled. "I don't understand how you can look people in the eye and tell them you love Anna. I don't understand how you can pretend like you're Tamao's friend when you know she wants to be with you. I don't get how you can rationalize sleeping with her, messing with her head, then pretend like you have some kind of dilemma. You don't have a dilemma, Yoh. Your problem is that you can't love Anna the way she deserves because you love yourself too much. You can't be a man and let Tamao move on without you because you can't stand to give up the attention. You're the problem, Yoh. This is all your fault, and I hope Anna dumps you."

The four of them sat in silence for several moments when Horo stopped speaking. He had more to say but was too angry to continue his thoughts. Ryu stared at Yoh for a reaction, and Manta stared at the table with his mouth open. The shock seemed to overwhelm Yoh as well, and he couldn't find any words to muster a response.

"I guess that's it, Manta," Horo said angrily as he abruptly stood from the table. "We can't have a mature discussion if no one wants to speak. And, I dare Yoh to say anything else to me right now...if he has the balls."

He glared at Yoh wrathfully, but Yoh avoided his eyes and stared at the table.

"That's what I thought." He walked away.

Pirika rushed him suddenly in the hallway, and the others stood when they saw her frantic body language.

"What's wrong?" Horo asked her with concern.

"They're fighting! I can't stop them. They're going to kill each other!"

"What?" Ryu frowned.

"Who?" Horo replied.

"Tamao and Anna! You have to come quick!"

Yoh froze in his position and stared with widened eyes down the hallway. After swallowing hard, he followed the others as they ran to Pirika's bedroom. When they arrived Anna had fallen onto the floor kicking her legs; Tamao sat on top of her and began brutally punching her in the face.

"No way," Manta whispered as he took a step back.

Ryu and Yoh stared at them in shock and didn't move. Pirika held her hands over her mouth and nose and watched helplessly as Tamao paused for a moment and cursed under her breath. Horo took the opportunity to grab her by her arms and pull her away from Anna. Tamao kicked her legs in the air a few times, hoping to hit her somewhere, and Anna sat up quickly and charged her again.

"Yoh!" Ryu scolded. "Get in there!"

Anna punched her in the face and kicked her in the stomach before Yoh was able to restrain her. He struggled to keep her secure, and she wrestled with his arms frantically.

"Let go of me!" she screamed at him.

Tamao seemed calm in comparison and allowed Horo to restrain her by holding her arms down at her sides. Her hair hid most of her face, but one of her eyes was visible, and Anna could see that she was smiling.

"Calm down, Anna," Yoh said worriedly. "Please, just calm down."

"LET GO OF ME!" she screamed again and began stomping on his foot with her heel. The pain was unbearable, but he was more frightened by her demeanor. He had never seen her out of control before and suddenly feared for his safety.

"Come on, Anna," Manta sighed. "Be reasonable."

"Stay out of this!" she snapped at him and then focused her energy on Tamao. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"If you're looking for an apology you shouldn't hold your breath," Tamao replied spitefully.

"Get your hands off of me, Yoh!" she yelled at him again. "Don't touch me!"

"And, what are you going to do once you're free?" Tamao asked her. The tone was mostly scary to those in the room, and her expression was vague.

"Stop, Tamao," Horo pleaded. "Let it go."

"You sucker punched me earlier when I wasn't prepared, but, I'd really like to see you try it now."

"Tamao?" Ryu stared at her with a shocked expression. Manta seemed in the same trance and couldn't close his mouth.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Stop," Yoh sighed as he continued to struggle with her arms.

"Get over here and find out," Tamao said calmly. "You're not as tough as you think, Anna."

"Who...are you?" Pirika whimpered suddenly.

Horo released Tamao quickly, an action the others seemed to object to, and sat on the bed. She continued standing in front of the bed and folded her arms over her chest. Her eyes never left Anna's and she waited for a response.

"Anna, let's just talk about this," Yoh pleaded.

"Let go of her, Yoh," Tamao demanded. "She wants to fight me. Let her try."

"I don't want to talk to you," Anna seethed. "I don't want to talk to her. I want you both out of my house!"

"You're not my mother," Tamao growled.

"Just leave," Yoh frowned.

"What?" She glared at him briefly before returning her gaze to Anna's stressed expression.

"Get out, Tamao," he repeated. "Please."

Tamao stormed out of the room without responding and violently slammed the front door when she exited.

When Yoh released Anna gently, she hit him in the face and began walking away.

"Anna, please wait," he pleaded sadly.

"What do you have to say to me, Yoh?" she spat angrily. "What can you possibly say to me now? Are you going to tell me you didn't have sex with her?"

Pirika gasped audibly and stared at Yoh with a saddened expression.

He didn't respond and stared at her weakly as if he didn't have the will to speak.

"Get the hell out of my house!"

Everyone avoided Anna's eyes when she passed them on the way out except for Horo, who was still sitting on the bed. She slammed Pirika's bedroom door and ascended the staircase to her bedroom. Ryu and Manta stared at the floor, and neither of them could muster a statement. Pirika glared at Yoh angrily as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Horo stood suddenly and made his way to the bedroom door. Before he exited he turned to face him and replied:

"You had it coming."

* * *

Anna returned to her bedroom in a dignified rage and slammed the door. She began pacing back and forth in the middle of the floor with her arms folded over her chest when she noticed him standing in the corner.

"I didn't think you'd start a fight," he said blankly as he emerged from the shadow. "Wow."

"No, Ren," she snapped, "you thought if you told me about Yoh I would break off the engagement."

"I don't see why you wouldn't."

"I have never cheated on Yoh. I have never lied to him. I'm not going to start now just because you came here," she replied angrily.

"That's the problem," Ren sighed. "You're assuming you still have a relationship. Yoh isn't loyal to you. If he were, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"We're not having this conversation," she snarled. "Get out; I need to think."

"What's there to think about? He betrayed you. Why would you want to marry him now?"

"Didn't you hear me?" she closed her eyes and deeply exhaled.

He stepped closer and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. She frowned but didn't move when he ran his fingers over her lips.

"He hurt you, Anna," he said softly. "It's okay to be upset. It's okay to feel sad."

She closed her eyes again and didn't move.

"You're made of steel, but your heart is made of glass. He shattered it into pieces just now, and you can't ignore that pain. He doesn't deserve you, and you don't deserve this."

"Stop...touching me," she said weakly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked as he ran his fingers over a bruise that was beginning to surface on her cheek.

"No," she lied.

"Let's get away from here," he said softly as he wrapped both of his arms tightly around her waist. "You need a break."

"Away?"

"I bought a house in London. We can stay there for a while until this blows over."

"I'm not running away. I didn't do anything wrong."

"It's not running away, Anna. It's a vacation. You need to relax."

"No." She pulled away. "I need you to leave so I can think."

"I'm the only person in this house who talks to you. You don't have to push me away and be alone. I thought you understood that."

"You make things complicated," she sighed. "You make my life complicated. I don't need that right now."

"Are you serious?"

"If you really want to help me, Ren, you'll leave me alone..." She hesitated and frowned. "Who am I kidding? You won't leave me alone."

He didn't respond and folded his arms over his chest.

"You don't know what I want. You don't know what I need. So, stop pretending like you can read my mind. You have no idea what I'm thinking."

"I don't care what you're thinking at this point," he growled.

"What?"

Ren ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her suddenly, sending crippling chills down her spine. She hit his chest with her fists, but he was too strong for her and pinned her arms down at her sides. When her arms fell limp he released them and she clutched his shirt as he continued his aggressive assault. An unexpected moan escaped her lips, but then she pulled away from him abruptly and closed her eyes.

"Stop it," she said faintly.

He restrained her again and kissed her neck. The weakness in her limbs overwhelmed her, and she grew frustrated from an inability to fight him off. When he released her again she pulled back and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Go away. I don't want you here."

"Do you enjoy playing games with me, or is this just how you communicate?"

"This is not a game," she sighed.

"Yes it is," he growled and stepped closer, "and, I'm not playing anymore."

He pushed her hard, and she fell onto the bed. She wanted to get up but realized quickly her fight with Tamao weakened her body, and she couldn't move. Despite this fact she tried to sit up anyway, but he pinned her arms against the mattress and blocked her from kicking him.

"Get off of me," she said angrily and clenched her teeth.

"I'll make this less complicated for you. Isn't that what you want?" he replied calmly.

"Stop it, Ren."

"The game is over. You're not in control, Anna."

"Just leave me alone," she said weakly. "Just get out."

"No, I think I'll stay."

* * *

When Tamao returned home, Malken was sitting on the front steps with glazed eyes. She ascended the steps quickly and didn't speak to him, but he followed her into the house with a frown.

"I've been waiting for you for an hour," he sighed. "Where have you been?"

Tamao began pacing back and forth in front of the sofa and clutched her arms tightly over her chest. He sat on the sofa and watched her for a few moments with a frown.

"He took her side," she growled. "I can't believe he took her side! He always takes her side!"

"So...we're not going to the concert?"

She paused momentarily and kicked the television off of its stand. The large box hit the floor clumsily, and the screen shattered upon impact.

"Wow," Malken said as he stood abruptly, "you need to calm down."

"She thinks she's better than me," she seethed. "She thinks she's smarter, and stronger, and prettier-"

"Anna?" he interrupted.

"She's not stronger than me." She ignored him. "I can fight her. I can beat her. I can kill her."

"Tamao," he sighed as he stopped her from pacing and placed his hands on her shoulders, "sit with me."

She sat on the sofa with him reluctantly, and he watched her elevated breathing worriedly.

"Calm down and talk to me."

"I hate her," she whispered as her body began to tremble violently. "I want her to die."

"Hey, you don't mean that," Malken replied and began rubbing her back with his hand. "You're just pissed off."

"She needs to be taken down, Malken. She needs to learn that she can bleed."

"You shouldn't say things like that."

"I need your help," she said abruptly as she stood and resumed pacing.

"Uh, wait a minute." He frowned. "I don't like the way this sounds."

"Please, I need you..." She quickly changed her tone and began yelling at him. "You're supposed to be my friend! You're supposed to help me when I need you!"

"Tamao, you're out of control." He stared at her with an expression of concern and bewilderment. "And...I don't know why."

"I'll do anything you want, Malken," she pleaded as she clasped her hands together over her chest. "Just...help me."

"I don't want anything from you," he said weakly.

"Are you sure?"

Malken stared at her in silence until she began unbuttoning her shirt. He rushed her quickly and grabbed her wrists. She wriggled free from his grasp and took a few steps back.

"Put your shirt back on," he scolded. "What's wrong with you?"

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING HER SIDE?" she screamed at him. "WHY ARE YOU TURNING AGAINST ME?"

"I..." he hesitated. "I don't even know her!"

Tamao fell to her knees suddenly and buried her face in her hands. Malken paused before he approached her slowly and knelt in front of her. She didn't resist when he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the head.

"What is this, Tamao?" he asked softly. "What are you doing?"

"He doesn't understand, Malken. I need him...to understand."

"You have to walk away from this. You're in too deep."

"I can't walk away," she said angrily as she pulled away from him. "Please, just help me."

Malken stared into her sad eyes and paused. He suddenly realized what she felt she needed, and violent cramps invaded his stomach. He wanted to be her friend and be there for her when he knew everyone else would abandon her. Somehow he needed to save her, but he didn't know what to do. Her eyes were desperate, and he knew she was going to do this with or without his help.

"What do you need?" he sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**DAY 11**

Anna slowly opened her eyes and stared blankly at the ceiling. The sun illuminated her bedroom much earlier than expected, and she had hoped to sleep longer than normal. Her entire body felt cold, and her limbs were numb from exhaustion and anger. As she sat upright slowly and looked around, she noticed there was no one else in the room. Yoh's chair was empty and rested on its side where she kicked it over the day before. She tried standing from her bed, but the task was much more difficult than she predicted. Once she was finally on her feet, she wrapped herself in a yellow robe and walked slowly to the door. When she exited her room, she was surprised by the silence that echoed down the hallway. She didn't want to talk to anyone else in the house anyway. In fact, she avoided everyone the day before and didn't speak a word except for an occasional, "Leave me alone," or "Don't talk to me." Yoh and Ren called her repeatedly on her cellphone, and she eventually turned it off from the stress. She needed to escape but didn't have the means nor the destination to flee to. She decided a hot shower would have to do.

The steam and heat from the shower awakened her senses and loosened her sore muscles. She felt almost refreshed. After brushing her teeth and pulling a brown dress over her head, she decided she needed breakfast. Her footsteps made random noises as they touched the wooden floor, and her pace increased as she descended the staircase. When she reached the dining room, she stopped short and dropped her hands to her sides with an irritated frown.

"Good morning, Anna!"

Tamao's voice was much more cheerful than necessary, and she was fully dressed: a pale pink collared shirt with denim jeans. Her hair was pulled back and twisted into a tight bun behind her ears, and she was exiting the kitchen with a tray in her hands.

"What...are you doing here?" Anna's anger rushed to her brain suddenly, causing brief hesitation in the middle of her question.

She placed the tray on the table and sighed. "I just wanted to talk to you. I tried calling, but you wouldn't answer."

Anna balled her hands into fists, but Tamao seemed to ignore her body language and continued.

"And, I tried to visit you yesterday, but Ren wouldn't let me in the house."

"What do you want?" Anna growled, almost interrupting her.

"Well, we've had a crazy week." Tamao replied in the same cheerful tone she started with. "Don't you think we need to talk? Everyone else is gone, so I figured it would be a good time for us to clear the air."

Anna folded her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Anna," Tamao pleaded. "I feel really bad about everything...and...I think we should talk about it. Plus, I probably owe you an apology."

"Probably?"

"Please, just sit with me."

Anna approached the table reluctantly and sat in the closest chair in front of her. Tamao sat across from her on the other side and removed a small cup from the tray.

"Tea?" she asked with a smile. "I made it a few minutes ago. It's hot."

"Whatever." Anna removed the other cup from the tray. She placed the cup in front of her as she waited for some of the steam to clear then took a few sips.

"I know you don't know him," Tamao started as she paused to drink from her cup, "but, Malken is so great. He's a wonderful friend, and he's a good man. He's very kind and compassionate, and he has a good heart."

"If he so great, why don't you date him?" Anna asked angrily.

"He's so good with his hands." She ignored her. "I mean, everyone knows he's great with wood and metal. He can make anything out of them."

Anna rolled her eyes and finished her tea, placing the cup delicately on the tray.

"More tea?"

"No."

"Well anyway..." Tamao continued happily. "...although he's great at making things out of wood and metal, he's a genius at other things. You'd be surprised to learn what else he can make."

"Get to the point." Anna lashed out at her suddenly as she dropped her fists onto the table.

"I'm at the point, Anna."

They stared at each other in total silence. Tamao's facial expression didn't change, and she stared into Anna's eyes blankly. Anna continued to frown at her with furious eyes until she suddenly grabbed her stomach.

"You didn't even taste it, did you?" Tamao's tone shifted suddenly into a sinister growl.

Anna placed her hands on the table and stared at her without speaking. Tamao didn't move and waited until she clutched her chest and began gasping for air before speaking.

"Malken told me a sad story once about his dog." She resumed her cheerful tone. "He was trying to come up with a way to clear his sinuses because all of the medicines doctors would give him gave him nasty side effects."

Anna opened her mouth slightly, but no words escaped them, and her face began to change into a bright red color as she struggled to breathe.

"He only had one ingredient left to add to his mixture," Tamao continued as she ignored Anna's display, "and, he was going to get it the next day at the market. But, his dog got into the bottles and swallowed one. Isn't that crazy?"

Anna hit the table with an open palm and began coughing and gasping rapidly as she rubbed her chest frantically and stared at the table.

"So the dog started gasping like he couldn't breathe," Tamao grinned, "and completely lost consciousness. The vet said he was out for thirty five minutes. When he woke up he started coughing up blood. The doctor told Malken there was nothing they could do because his organs began to liquefy. So the dog just drowned. Can you believe that, Anna? He drank three ounces of that stuff, and he was dead within two hours. Wasn't that a sad story?"

She continued gasping for air as her eyes began to redden from her straining. After gripping the edge of the table with one of her hands, she scratched her neck with the other and stared at Tamao with frantic eyes.

"All Malken wanted to do was clear his sinuses, but instead he came up with a remarkable poison."

Anna tried to speak again, but the sound escaped her mouth like a weakened moan. Tamao leaned forward slightly, and her expression morphed quickly into a malicious scowl.

"And, you just had eight ounces of it."

She couldn't seem to catch her breath, and a stinging pain resonated through her chest and stomach. After closing hers briefly, she met Tamao's eyes again and noticed she was staring at her with a blank expression.

"Are you okay, Anna?" she asked softly. "You don't look very good."

Anna fell out of the chair suddenly and landed on her stomach with her legs awkwardly crossed together. She tried to pull herself away from the table but couldn't crawl very far, and her body began to violently shiver. Tamao leaned back in her chair and began tracing the ring of her cup with one finger until she heard Anna scratching the floor with her fingernails. She waited a few more seconds and stared at the empty chair in front of her blankly before she stood and slowly walked to the other side of the table.

"What are you doing?" she asked her coldly.

Anna's moans sounded more desperate than before, and her gasping became more erratic. The scratching continued as if she were trying to crawl away from Tamao but could only move a few inches at a time.

"You know," Tamao said as she began pacing back and forth in front of her, "I tried to be nice to you. I really did."

She stopped pacing briefly to kick her in the side. Anna fell onto her back with her legs bent and stared at the ceiling with widened eyes.

"I pretended to like you to keep peace. You understand that don't you? But, I've always hated you, Anna. You had to know that. You had to see it."

Anna's rapid breathing caused her chest to move awkwardly against her ribcage, and she suddenly realized she was running out of air.

"Yoh was never going to have the guts to stand up to you. So, I had to help him. This way you won't interfere."

Tamao pulled her left arm and squeezed her hand. Anna tried to resist her, but she was too strong.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," she growled as she pulled the ring viciously from her hand. When she released it, Anna's arm fell limply to the floor, and she blinked from the pain.

She placed the ring delicately onto her finger and stared at it for a few moments but was startled when Anna suddenly grabbed the leg of her jeans with one hand. Tamao took a step back and kicked her in the face with the other leg, and she released her grip.

"You're dying, Anna. You should just accept it."

Tamao stared at her silently and watched as her eyes began to fill with tears. She sat on her lap and pulled a few blond strands away from her face.

"I can see why he was smitten," she said softly. "You're a very beautiful woman. But, you can't give him what he needs. And, you can never love him the way I do. You have to understand; it's better this way."

Anna blinked a few times as the tears rolled down the sides of her face and into her hair. Her body felt paralyzed suddenly, and fatigue began to overwhelm her senses. Tamao leaned forward until she was on her knees and stared into her eyes. She placed her hands flat on the floor over Anna's shoulders and smiled at her. Anna's eyes widened with perceived fear as she kissed her lips softly, briefly brushing them with her tongue. She then leaned into her ear and whispered:

"Goodnight, Anna. I hope you wake up screaming."

Anna gasped softly a few times before she completely lost consciousness. Tamao stared into her eyes and smiled at her again then closed her eyelids with one of her hands. She sat on top of her in silence, staring at her motionless body until a voice startled her.

"What are you doing?"

Tamao lifted her head slowly and noticed Pirika standing several feet in front of her. Her eyes revealed shock, and there were two paper bags on the floor at her sides where she dropped them. A single orange rolled out of one of the bags and stopped at Anna's head.

"What are you doing here?" she growled and stood abruptly.

"What happened?" Pirika asked worriedly. "Is she okay?"

Tamao took a few steps back as Pirika knelt beside Anna and tried to wake her up.

"We have to get her to the hospital, Tamao!" she said fearfully. "She's barely breathing!"

"Why are you here?" Tamao seemed to ignore Pirika's plea, and her eyes narrowed as she slowly moved her hands behind her back.

"Listen to me, Tamao. We have to help her! We can't just-"

Pirika stopped short and stared at Tamao with an expression of mixed fear and confusion. Tamao's facial expression didn't change at all, and she took a few steps forward. Pirika hadn't payed much attention to Tamao's demeanor until this moment when she noticed the metal object in her hands.

"Where did you...get a gun?" Pirika whispered fearfully.

"Get up," she seethed, ignoring the question. "Get away from her."

Pirika stood slowly and took a few steps back with her hands in the air. "What is this?" she asked as her voice trembled.

"Why did you come here?" Tamao's voice elevated, and her hands began to tremble as she tightened her grip on the handle.

"You can't leave her here to die," Pirika whispered as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"You weren't supposed to be here," Tamao continued angrily. "No one was supposed to be here!"

"What did you do to her?" she whimpered as her tears choked her voice. "What did you do, Tamao?"

"I didn't want you to be a part of this!" Tamao screamed but quickly lowered her voice. "You shouldn't have come here, Pirika."

The silence overwhelmed the tension in the room, and Pirika was suddenly unable to stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks. She stared at Tamao sadly, but fear set into the pit of her stomach quickly, and she realized she was no longer having a conversation with her friend. She didn't know who this woman was in front of her. The only thing she was sure of was that she was standing there and was pointing a gun at her.

"Are you going to shoot me?" Pirika panicked suddenly as she swallowed hard. "That was your plan?"

Tamao didn't respond, and her eyes narrowed.

"Tamao!" she pleaded hysterically. "Please, please don't do this! You don't have to do this!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want it to end this way, but you gave me no choice."

"No, no! I'm your friend, remember? You can't do this! Please, Tamao! Please!"

"I'm sorry," she repeated as her eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm sorry Pirika."

"NO!"

Two gunshots rumbled through the house violently, sending a haunting echo through the hallways, and complete silence consumed the rest of the air.


	11. Chapter 11

Yoh sat silently in the passenger seat of the car with his hands resting loosely in his lap. He stared at the house outside the window and exhaled. Clouds began to gather above the roof, although no rain was present, and a chill ran down the entire length of his spine. Lyserg tapped the steering wheel impatiently and frowned when Yoh began to buckle his seat belt again.

"Stop it."

"What?" Yoh asked sheepishly.

"You have to talk to her, Yoh. You have to stop being so afraid."

Yoh didn't respond but stared into his lap as he balled his hands into fists.

"Get out of the car," Lyserg said sternly. "Now."

"Come with me," he whined.

"Oh, good grief."

"I know, Lyserg," Yoh said angrily. "I'm a coward. Now, just come with me."

"Fine, but I'm not talking to her."

After exiting the car, Yoh and Lyserg walked slowly along the front path to the house. Yoh stared at the front door with dread and buried his hands deep into the pockets of his pants. Lyserg was walking behind him and noticed when his pace began to slow.

"Yoh," he sighed.

"Thanks for letting me stay in your room. I didn't tell you that."

"You're welcome. Maybe today you can get your room back in the house."

"I doubt it. I know she's still angry. She probably never wants to see me again."

"That's why you're here, Yoh. You're going to face your mistake and beg for her forgiveness."

Yoh stopped his pace abruptly and stared at his feet with a frown. Lyserg placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"You still have a key," he reassured him. "That's a good sign, isn't it?"

"She doesn't know I have it," Yoh whispered as he continued walking.

"She has to know," Lyserg said calmly. "Even if she doesn't you still need to do this. It's been two days. You can't let too much time pass before you talk to her. You can't let this fester."

They reached the entrance much earlier than expected, and Yoh paused uneasily as he raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Use the key if you think she won't answer," Lyserg whispered in his ear.

Yoh nodded with a smile, but his expression quickly changed into a frown as he placed the palm of his hand on the surface of the door.

"What's wrong?" Lyserg whispered.

"It's unlocked."

"Is that normal?"

"No."

They stood in front of the door silently for an uncomfortable pause until Yoh slowly opened it.

"It could be nothing," Lyserg said as he tried to calm his voice. "Maybe she just forgot."

"She never forgets anything," Yoh whispered as he stepped into the hallway.

"Well, maybe it was someone else."

"They went out today. She's here alone." Yoh continued to whisper as his stomach cramped violently.

Lyserg remained silent as he followed Yoh down the hallway. An uncomfortable chill attacked his limbs, and he bit his bottom lip from the agitation. Finally judging the silence to be unbearable, he decided to break it.

"Anna?" he called. "Anna, are you here?"

"Pirika!" Yoh yelled suddenly and ran into the dining room.

He paused for a moment and frowned. "What?"

Lyserg entered the dining room much more slowly than anticipated; for some reason his legs were stiff, and he couldn't run. Yoh was sitting on his knees, and his hair covered his expression as he leaned forward into her face. Something about the picture didn't make any sense, and Lyserg struggled to process the image in his brain. He definitely saw Pirika lying on the floor, but there was a large pool of blood beneath her body, and this somehow didn't register. Her torso was completely covered in blood as well, and her body was awkwardly lain near the dining room table. Yoh was touching her face and neck in a strange manner and turned to him quickly. His lips were definitely moving, but Lyserg didn't seem to hear him.

"Check the house. See if anyone else is here," Yoh repeated as he grew frustrated with Lyserg's glazed stare.

Lyserg met his eyes, but shock and confusion overpowered his senses, and he couldn't respond.

"LYSERG!" Yoh yelled at him sternly. "GO!"

He stared at Pirika's body again, and his eyes quickly filled with tears. A flood of emotions quickly took over his ability to speak and reason clearly, and he lost the function of his limbs. Yoh stood quickly and rushed him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently.

"LYSERG!" he screamed. "Listen to me!"

Yoh shook him a few more times before he was able to establish eye contact. Lyserg opened his mouth but was unable to speak to him.

"Stay here with her." Yoh said. "I'll be right back."

"What?" he whimpered finally.

"Just stay here!" he yelled. "I have to check the rest of the house, and then we have to get her to the hospital!"

Yoh ran quickly up the staircase and disappeared down the hallway. Lyserg stared at her body again and fell to his knees.

"Pirika?"

When she didn't respond, he crawled slowly until he was beside her and moved her hair away from her face.

"Pirika?" he repeated.

"There's no one here!" Yoh called as he ran back into the dining room.

He paused momentarily as if he didn't know what to do next and watched as Lyserg lay beside her.

"We have to get her to the hospital," he said finally. "Come on, Lyserg."

"Pirika?" he called again as he ignored Yoh's statement.

"LYSERG!" he yelled at him again. "She's bleeding to death! We have to get her to the hospital!"

He blinked his eyes as if awakening from a deep trance and swallowed. Yoh stared at him uneasily and balled his hands into fists.

"Hospital..." he said after several seconds of hesitation. "...we have to get her to the hospital!"

"Yeah," Yoh replied quickly.

Lyserg lifted Pirika slowly from the floor and rose to his feet.

"I'll drive," Yoh said uneasily. "Just don't move her too much."

Yoh ran outside to the car, and Lyserg struggled to keep his pace. He tried to keep Pirika from bouncing in his arms, but one of her arms fell from her lap and dangled in the air as if detached. Yoh opened the back doors and helped him lay her body in the seat with her head in his lap. He then closed the doors abruptly and dove into the driver's seat. As he started the ignition and accelerated from the curb, he caught a glimpse of Lyserg's devastated expression in his rear mirror.

"How did this happen, Yoh?" he asked as he stared at Pirika's closed eyes. "How the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know."

Yoh drove the car much faster than his normal pattern, speeding through stop lights and swerving around various cars and trucks along the road. Lyserg screamed at him from the back seat to go faster, but he was too preoccupied with the new thoughts that encircled his brain to hear his demands. He couldn't figure out what happened to Pirika and was now extremely worried about Anna. She wasn't in the house when they were there, and he wondered if she knew about Pirika's incident. Fear began to overwhelm him as they approached the hospital, and he sat in the car silently as attendants assisted Lyserg in the back seat. He ran into the building with them and didn't seem to notice that Yoh wasn't following. After hesitating for several seconds, Yoh reached into the back pocket of his pants and pulled out his cell phone. He had to know where Anna was. He had to make sure she was safe, even if she didn't want to talk to him. As he pressed the speed dial button, he held the small phone to his ear and closed his eyes while listening to the ringing.

"Please answer," he whispered. "Please."

_"Hello?"_

He opened his eyes quickly and stared at the steering wheel, finding himself unable to respond.

_"Hello?"_ she repeated.

"Tamao?" He barely whispered her name and bit his bottom lip.

_"Hi, Yoh."_

"Where's Anna?" he blurted quickly.

"_Gone."_

"Where are you?" Yoh asked with a frown.

_"I'm at home, Yoh."_

Something about her tone was greatly unsettling, and he was suddenly more worried than before. He closed his eyes again and squeezed the steering wheel with his free hand.

"Stay there," he said quickly. "I'm coming over."

_"Okay," _she said softly and hung up the phone.

Yoh flinched when the call was disconnected, and a chill ran down his spine. He stared wide eyed at the steering wheel and threw his cell phone into the passenger seat. Anna was nowhere to be found, and Tamao had her cell phone for an unknown reason. He knew they weren't speaking to each other, so this conversation greatly disturbed him. He needed to find Anna desperately now and decided Tamao would be the best person to help him.

* * *

Malken paced back and forth in front of the counter and rubbed his hands together uneasily. He paused to check the clock and began scratching his head as he continued pacing. After repeating this action a few times, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and pressed a speed dial number. The phone rang several times before the call was connected, and he sighed heavily when she answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Where are you, Tamao?" he asked angrily. "You were supposed to meet me at the shop. What the hell are you doing?"

_"I can't come. Something came up."_

"Are you serious?" he yelled. "You have to leave. We have to leave!"

_"I meant..."_ She paused. _"I can't go."_

"What?"

_"I can't leave. Something came up,"_ she repeated.

"What are you doing, Tamao?"

_"I'm sorry for getting you involved. Everything will be fine now, so you can leave without me."_

"What happened?" he pleaded. "What changed?"

_"Don't worry,"_ she said dismissively. _"I'll take care of everything."_

"Just tell me what happened, Tamao. I'm not leaving you here."

_"You have to,"_ she sighed. _"You said you didn't want to get into trouble. So, you should leave."_

"I said I'm not leaving without you. Let me help you!"

_"You've helped enough, Malken,"_ she said calmly. _"Thank you for being a good friend."_

She disconnected the call abruptly, and he stared at the phone in partial shock.

"What are you doing!" he screamed.

Malken began pacing again with his phone tightly clutched in his hand. He had to think of a way to get out of his situation, and he had to think fast.

"It's been too long," he sighed. "She'll die at this rate."

He stared at the floor intently while standing completely still and closed his eyes. Tamao had changed her plan completely, and he assumed Yoh had something to do with her decision. He now wondered if helping her was the right thing to do. As much as he wanted to be a good friend to her, he was frustrated with his inability to justify his choice.

"I'm sorry, Tamao," he sighed weakly as he stared at his phone again and began dialing. After waiting for a few seconds, the call connected and he sighed with relief.

_"Hello?"_

"Horo," he replied quickly, "it's Malken."

_"Hey, what's up?"_ Horo was surprised Malken was calling him, although he remembered giving him his phone number, but his voice didn't reveal any alarm.

"Are you at Yoh's house?" Malken asked in desperation.

_"Yeah, we just pulled up. Why?"_

"Who's 'we'?" he asked defensively.

_"Uh..."_ He paused. _"well...Manta, Ryu, Ren and me. What's up, man? You sound stressed."_

Malken closed his eyes and scratched his head before responding. "I need to tell you something."

_"Okay,"_ Horo replied uneasily.

"But..you can't tell anybody you talked to me."

_"Uh, okay?"_

"Where are they right now?" Malken asked nervously. "I mean, those other guys?"

_"They're walking to the house."_

"Where are you?"

_"Um, in the car. I mean, I just got out of the car."_

Malken paused again, causing uncomfortable silence.

_"What's going on?"_ Horo asked gravely. _"What's wrong?"_

"Go to the backyard. Don't say anything to them, just go back there."

_"What? Why? What's in the backyard, Malken?"_

He didn't answer and closed his eyes.

_"Malken?"_ Horo repeated nervously. _"Malken, tell me what's wrong. I'll go, but just tell me what I'm looking for."_

He held the phone for several seconds and swallowed hard.

"Anna."


	12. Chapter 12

Anna opened her eyes slowly as fatigue began to release her body from paralysis. As she regained her senses, she clenched her teeth as a stinging pain in her stomach traveled to her chest. She tried to clutch the fabric of her dress with her right hand, but realized quickly her arm was pinned along the side of her hip. Moving the rest of her body was impossible as well, and she sighed heavily in frustration. The air around her seemed stale and too thick for her to breathe properly. The stinging shot through her fingertips and toes quickly, and she moaned weakly from an inability to dispel the pain. She clutched her left hand, which was resting on top of her chest, and noticed she had been holding something slender. The dark room made seeing this mysterious object impossible, and as she began fiddling with it in her hand, her elbow hit a close wall.

She frowned and paused. Her body was definitely pinned, and she couldn't move; her right arm was leaning against something hard, and her left elbow was resting against a similar surface. After closing her eyes briefly and attempting to breathe normally, she concluded she was lying on her back. The stinging pain began to choke her, and she struggled with the object in her hand while attempting to regulate her breathing. Her fingers ran across the top of the object, which was wider than the slender part she had been holding, and she noticed a button.

_A flashlight._

The thought lingered in her mind momentarily, but then she frowned. Where did it come from? The darkness distracted her, and she decided it was necessary to test the flashlight's function. Pushing the small button was a terrible task. Her muscles were weak, and the strength in her hand was almost completely gone. And, since her other arm was pinned, she tried to use her torso as leverage. Frustration flooded her mind as she tried several times to power it on, but the pain flushed this emotion out quickly, and she closed her eyes. A familiar clicking noise filled her ears as her body reached a point where the pain was too unbearable. Her moans were much louder than before, but she paused quickly when she reopened her eyes.

The light blinded her for a few seconds, but once adjusted they were greeted with a wooden surface inches in front of her face. She moved the light around in her hand and realized the hard wood surrounded her entire body. The reality crippled her limbs, and the pain ravaged her violently. She wasn't in a dark room. She was inside of a box. And, Tamao intended for this to be her coffin.

"_Goodnight, Anna. I hope you wake up screaming."_

* * *

Ren entered with a frown as he noticed the drops of crimson that led a trail into the house. As he entered into the dining room, he saw Ryu and Manta standing near the table and staring at the floor. They were slightly huddled over and seemed to be observing something there. He approached them very slowly, noticing their nervous and confused body language, and balled his hands into fists when he saw the large pool of blood at their feet.

"Where did it come from?" Ryu asked worriedly. He didn't seem to notice Ren's entrance, and couldn't remove his eyes from the sight.

"There's so much of it," Manta whispered fearfully.

"Make sure the house is empty," Ren commanded them suddenly as he began pacing, "and, don't touch anything in here."

Manta left quickly down the hallway, and Ryu ran up the staircase as if the reality of the situation was just registering. Ren stared at the blood silently and didn't move when he heard approaching footsteps in the hallway. Horo appeared quickly and seemed to have been jogging but stopped clumsily when he saw the blood. Fear consumed his senses, and his body trembled as he took a step back. Ren met his eyes, and they stood in front of each other silently for painful seconds until Horo abruptly burst into a sprint for the back yard.

"Horo!" Ren called and ran after him.

When Horo entered the back yard, he was surprised to see nothing out of place. The area was empty, and he scratched his head with confusion. He had no idea what to think now or what to do. As he paced back and forth on the deck, Ren joined him and disrupted his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" he demanded angrily.

"Just let me think for a minute," Horo sighed as he waved him off.

"About what?" Ren's voice elevated. "What are you talking about?"

"The house is empty," Manta declared as he and Ryu came out onto the deck.

Horo continued to pace on the deck and began hitting an open palm softly with his fist. Ren clenched his teeth. Ryu and Manta stepped out onto the grass and surveyed the surrounding area aimlessly; they had no idea what to do next.

"Do you hear that sound?" Manta asked suddenly.

"What sound?" Ryu replied.

"Horo, what is this about?" Ren asked with frustration. "Where's Anna?"

"What?" Horo replied as he walked away from the deck to join Manta and Ryu.

"Who were you talking to on the phone? Why did you run back here? What do you know?"

"I don't know anything!" Horo couldn't explain why he lied, but wanted to believe Malken's information was wrong.

"It sounds...like a cat." Manta ignored their confrontation and stared at the grass with a frown.

"I don't hear anything, Manta," Ryu mumbled as he watched the argument.

"There's blood all over the house in there!" Ren fumed as he pointed behind them. "Tell me what you know!"

Horo scratched his neck and sighed nervously but paused and stared at the ground beneath them. They had been standing on top of a moderately sized patch of dirt. The patch was definitely out of place, since green grass covered the rest of the space. Ryu kicked some of the loose earth at the surface with his foot and frowned.

"Was that here yesterday?" Horo whispered as his eyes widened.

"No," Ren replied quickly.

"That's...weird," Ryu added softly.

"What the hell is going on?" Ren grabbed Horo by the shirt collar.

"Really, guys," Manta interrupted, "you don't...hear that?"

"SHUT UP, MANTA!" Ren yelled at him angrily. "I don't hear-"

Ren quickly released Horo and took a few steps back with his eyes widened without finishing his statement. Horo shared the same expression, and they both stood silently and still. Ryu closed his eyes briefly while cupping his ear. Manta stared at the three of them and scratched his nose in confusion.

"What?" he asked finally.

"That's not a cat," Horo said gravely. His lips quivered violently as he spoke, and the words barely escaped his lips.

Ren and Horo looked down at the patch again, and Ryu seemed to share their interest. Manta frowned at them until he heard the screeching again, and his eyes darted to the ground. Now that they were silent the sound was much more clear. This was definitely not the muffled utterances of a screeching cat. It sounded more like the pained voice of a woman.

Screaming.

"Anna?" Horo whispered as he stared at the dirt in disbelief.

Ren fell to the ground quickly, pulling dirt away from the surface with his hands. "GET SOMETHING! HELP ME!"

Ryu ran onto the deck and returned quickly with two shovels he found discarded at the base. Manta stepped out of the way when Ryu tossed one of the shovels to Ren, and they began frantically digging against the patch. Horo took several steps backward and stared at the hole they were creating in a state of shock. Manta had been saying something to him, but fear clouded his hearing. As the hole grew larger, the screaming was louder than before and much more terrifying. Ren's digging pattern became more erratic, and his breathing elevated the deeper he drove the blade. Ryu matched his energy with the same vigor, but they paused when the screaming abruptly stopped.

"What happened?" Manta whispered as if he didn't want his question answered.

Horo continued staring at the hole without speaking. His hands trembled violently, and he blinked his eyes once before resuming his gaze of terror. Ren continued digging until he hit a hard surface. Ryu seemed to reach the same point, and he glanced at Ren briefly before watching him jump into the hole. As Ren cleared the dirt from the object, he noticed a rectangular wooden box.

"Help me, Ryu!"

Ryu joined him quickly, and they pulled the box slowly out of the hole. Once on level ground, Ren growled when he saw the box had a latch with locks securing the lid.

"We'll need to-"

Ryu was interrupted by the loud impact of Ren's shovel as he slammed into the latch repeatedly using his foot and the blade. Once the latch finally broke off, he discarded the shovel without removing his eyes from the box and sat in front of it on his knees. Ryu closed his eyes briefly as if he didn't want to know the box's contents but quickly knelt a short distance away from him. Ren's hands trembled as he opened the lid, and they both stared inside without speaking.

"No," Manta whimpered.

The wooden box was much too small for her body. Her knees were bent awkwardly so her legs would fit inside, and her body was twisted at the waist with her back resting against the base. One arm was pinned inside the box beneath her hip, and the other rested on her chest limply. A small black flashlight rested against her neck, and blond strands of her hair covered her shoulders and most of her face. Her delicate skin was sickly and pale, and the brown brilliance of her eyes was glazed over with a haze of lifelessness.

"Anna?" Ren whispered fearfully.

Although her eyes were open, she didn't respond or move.

"Is she...dead?" Manta's eyes filled with tears.

Ren lifted her limp body carefully from the box and held her tightly in his arms. He closed her eyelids with his finger and thumb and tightened his embrace as he stared at her face silently.

"Is she breathing?" Ryu asked desperately.

"She can't be dead," Manta mumbled fearfully.

Ren didn't respond, and his lips quivered as he kissed her forehead. Horo fell to his knees almost in slow motion when the contents of the box were confirmed. He was momentarily unable to move, although he heard his cellphone ringing inside the pocket of his pants.

"We have to get her to the hospital, Ren," Ryu pleaded. "Come on!"

"This can't be happening." Manta sniffed. "It can't be!"

Ren stood slowly without assistance and carried Anna firmly to the deck as Ryu ran back into the house. Manta followed but stopped abruptly when he noticed Horo was still staring at the empty box.

"Horo, we have to go," Manta called.

The ringing in his pocket seemed to grow louder as Manta spoke, and he grabbed his phone gently without redirecting his gaze. He pressed a button with his thumb and raised the phone to his ear but didn't speak.

"Come on, Horo," Manta pleaded weakly. "Please."

_"Horo? It's Lyserg." _

"Lyserg?" Horo's voice had been reduced to a frail whimper when he answered.

_"Listen to me; you have to get to the hospital. I'm here with Pirika." _

"What?" His words seemed to jumble incoherently in Horo's brain, and he couldn't conjure an appropriate response.

_"Horo, she was shot,"_ Lyserg said gravely, _"and right now-" _

He didn't hear the rest of the statement. The phone fell out of his hand and onto the ground beside him. He continued to stare at the box, but now his eyes were filled with tears, and his entire body trembled violently. Manta approached quickly and grabbed the phone.

"Horo, we have to go," he repeated.

He continued to stare at the box, although Manta began jogging back into the house, and he blinked his eyes rapidly as the surroundings began to spin dizzily in his brain. As he lowered his head and stared at his open palms he whimpered:

"What the hell?"

* * *

When noticing the front door to Tamao's house was unlocked, Yoh was overcome with anxiety. He reluctantly stepped inside, finding the surrounding space completely silent and dark. After swallowing a few times and then holding his breath, he scratched his head.

"Tamao? Are you here?"

"Yeah."

Yoh glanced around the room again, but couldn't tell where her voice was coming from. He took a few more steps into the darkness and sighed.

"I'm in the kitchen," she said after several moments of silence.

He walked slowly toward her voice in an attempt to keep from stumbling and pushed the light switch once he was in the kitchen. Tamao was sitting on the floor leaning against one of the cabinets, and her knees were loosely bent in front of her. Most of her hair was pulled back into a bun, but a few strands fell into her face as she stared at the floor. She didn't look at him when he turned on the light, and he watched her briefly before noticing blood stains on her shirt.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Yoh," she said blankly.

"There's an emergency," he sighed as he knelt in front of her, "and, I need your help-"

"You would never lie to me, would you, Yoh?"

"No," he replied softly.

As much as he wanted to ask her about Anna, the thought that he was being insensitive ravaged his mind quickly, and he didn't know how to proceed. Tamao may have been a witness to Pirika's shooting, judging from the blood, but he had no way to confirm it. Anna was nowhere to be found, and he was sure she had her cellphone. She had to know about Anna's whereabouts, and he concluded she had to know about Pirika as well. But asking her questions proved to be more difficult than he imagined. He suddenly feared her reaction and didn't want to upset her.

"What's wrong, Tamao?" he asked gently.

"I wanted to see you," she said sadly. "I couldn't leave."

"Leave?"

"Malken's a good friend. He loves me and would do anything for me. I didn't want to let him go, but I had to." Her eyes filled quickly with tears.

"You don't have to let him go." Yoh held her hand. "Good friends are hard to find."

"I shouldn't have involved him," she sighed. "I knew he would do it. I knew he would."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"She just messed everything up," Tamao sighed bitterly. She didn't seem to be talking to Yoh at all, and was staring at the floor.

"Where did that blood come from?" Yoh asked softly. He didn't exactly know what to ask, since he was greatly confused by her comments.

"She grabbed me."

"Pirika?" Yoh was sure now that Tamao had been in the house, and now he hoped she knew how to find Anna.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, Yoh. You have to believe me."

"I believe you."

Tamao sat up quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. He rested his arms around her waist and rubbed her back briefly as she sniffed a few times. Tamao must have been a witness, and Yoh decided she may have been too traumatized to give him any information. Despite this fact, he needed answers quickly about Anna; her disappearance was driving him out of his mind. His thoughts raced wildly for a reasonable method to pull this information out of her.

"She wasn't supposed to be there," she whispered bitterly.

Yoh pulled away from her slowly and stared into her eyes without speaking.

"Everything would have been fine if she hadn't shown up. I couldn't let her leave."

"What?" he whispered.

"She didn't give me a choice. I had to do something."

"You shot her?" Yoh stared at her with widened eyes and was barely able to ask the question.

"It was necessary. She was in the way."

"Where's Anna?" he asked weakly as traces of fear rattled his voice.

"She's gone, Yoh," Tamao responded with a frown. "We're not talking about her."

"What do you mean...gone?"

"Do you remember what you said to me right before you fell asleep?" she asked as if she didn't hear the question.

He paused as his hands began to tremble.

"You said you didn't want to leave. You said you could stay here forever. Then you fell asleep. Do you remember that, Yoh?"

"No," he replied faintly.

He stood abruptly and Tamao followed as he began pacing back and forth in front of her.

"I know you love me. You said it." Her voice was strained. "You said you love me. And, I love you."

"Where is she, Tamao?" he whimpered unintentionally. "Where's Anna?"

"I told you she's gone," she growled, but her tone quickly softened. "It doesn't matter. Things are different now. We're okay now."

He stopped pacing suddenly and stared at her with a confused frown.

"It was the only way for us to be together," she said softly. "I wouldn't have asked you to walk away. I knew you wouldn't be able to. So, I decided to help you. I did this for you. I did this for us. So we can be free. You don't have to be afraid anymore. You don't have to worry about her anymore. Anna was the problem, Yoh. And, I fixed it."

Yoh took a few steps back, but she approached the same distance and smiled at him.

"Say something, Yoh. Please?"

He opened his mouth, but no words escaped them, and he stared at her in shock.

"I love you so much. I've always loved you, Yoh. I would do anything to make you happy. You know that, don't you? I want you to be happy. I know this will make you happy."

"What is...wrong with you?" The words were unintentional, but he couldn't conjure any other thoughts.

"You were taking too long," she sighed. "I was trying to help. But, now we can move on."

"What did you do?"

"That's not important." She dismissed him. "I don't want to talk about her anymore, Yoh. We have to focus on us now."

"What did you do, Tamao?" he repeated. "I need to find her."

"I said it's not important."

"I need to find her. Just tell me where-"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?" she screamed at him suddenly. "IT DOESN'T MATTER! Just let it go!"

Tamao's demeanor was deeply frightening, and Yoh couldn't respond immediately.

"This is the only thing that matters now," she said softly while pointing into his chest with her finger. "Our love is all that matters."

"You're out of control." His statement seemed random, and he backed away a few more steps before walking into the living room.

"Where are you going?" She followed him abruptly with a panicked expression.

"This is too much," he sighed. "I have to call the police."

"You can't do that! Yoh, you can't!"

"What else am I supposed to do? I can't just...let this go."

"I was trying to help you! You should be thanking me!" she screamed at him.

He stopped abruptly and stared at her in the darkness. The light from the kitchen illuminated her frame, and he turned on a lamp he bumped into to see her expression.

"Are you listening to yourself?" he asked sadly. "You shot your best friend today-"

"You're my best friend!" she interrupted. "You're my only friend! You're the only one I can trust! Don't betray me, Yoh. Don't break my heart."

"Did you kill her?" he asked fearfully. "Is she dead?"

Tamao didn't respond, and her eyes narrowed.

"How could you do this, Tamao?" His voice was frail and broken, and his lips quivered violently. "How could you do this to me?"

"You don't understand," she said sadly and closed her eyes.

"What happened? What happened to you?"

"You don't get it." She clutched her hands into fists at her sides.

"You've lost it." He didn't know what else to say, but overwhelming emotions distorted his thoughts. "You've completely lost your mind."

"Stop, Yoh," she said through clenched teeth.

He walked slowly to a small table near the sofa with a heavy pang in his chest. The phone was within reach, but he hesitated picking up the receiver for some unknown reason. He couldn't seem to gather his thoughts, and he honestly didn't know what to do.

"Don't do it, Yoh."

Yoh heard her voice close behind him, but he didn't turn around. He closed his eyes briefly before picking up the receiver, but dropped it immediately when a sudden jolt of pain shot through his neck and the back of his head. The loud impact was deafening, but he never heard it. He stood a few more seconds before falling hard face down onto the floor. Tamao took a step forward and lowered the large brick she had been holding into her lap. She held onto it briefly before dropping it on the floor. Malken told her months ago to keep it in the living room in case there was an intruder, but she never thought she would have to use it. Her body trembled violently, and she screamed a few times before clutching her shirt with her hand and closing her eyes. This was necessary. She had to believe it now. He forced her hand, just like Pirika did. Just like Anna did. She had no other choice. This was the only path her mind allowed her to see.

"You don't understand, Yoh." Her whimper quickly morphed into an irritated scowl. "But, I'll make you understand."


	13. Chapter 13

**DAY 13**

"Yoh, wake up."

Her soft voice startled his limbs, but he couldn't open his eyes. He starved of sleep from the fatigue that mercilessly ravaged his body, and his wounds seemed much deeper than before. His head was heavy, and he struggled to keep it upright. A wet substance rolled down the back of his neck, but without looking at the warm liquid he was sure it was blood. Sweat beads gathered at his forehead and chest, and he squirmed slightly as the discomfort of his position became more evident.

"Wake up, Yoh."

He tried opening his eyes again, but the pain in his limbs pushed more exhaustion to his brain. As he slumped forward, he mumbled something weakly under his breath, and his unrestrained hair covered his entire face. He could hear her footsteps approaching but couldn't lift his head.

"YOH!"

The enraged demand was accompanied by a swift blow to his face. His eyes opened as some sort of involuntary action, and he noticed she was clutching a knife in her hand. Before he could react in any way, however, she drove the blade hard into his left thigh and took a step back.

"I SAID, WAKE UP!"

He didn't realize his strength wasn't completely gone until he began screaming. His limbs shook violently as he stared wide eyed at her stomach. Although his body was now trembling from the shock, he couldn't seem to move his eyes away from her. Tamao folded her arms over her torso loosely and stared at the handle that was still protruding from his leg, and as the blood saturated his pants and began dripping onto the floor, she tilted her head and frowned.

"Did that hurt?" she asked him softly.

Yoh continued staring at her stomach with an expression of mixed agony and terror. He couldn't control the screams that escaped his lungs, and they continued until his voice stopped abruptly. The screaming continued, except the only sounds that escaped his mouth were scratchy, whispered moans. When the sound ended, his mouth remained agape with his lips in terrible shivers, and hot tears dropped quickly into his lap.

"Are you in pain?" She rephrased the question with an oddly calm expression. "That looks painful."

As his breathing rapidly increased in pace, he began whimpering lowly and clenched his teeth. The tears developed more quickly, and he couldn't seem to stop them now. Tamao stood over him and paused briefly before viciously removing the knife from his leg. His thigh buckled as the full extent of the wound was exposed; the blood seeped rapidly, creating a puddle at his feet and underneath the chair.

"Please," he whispered, "stop."

Tamao stared at the bloody knife in her hand for several moments without speaking. Something about his request made her sad. Yoh was definitely in pain, and she wondered why she felt the need to torture him. Why was she angry? She closed her eyes, clenching her teeth slightly, and dropped the knife on the floor. Yoh was heard gasping repeatedly as if experiencing some sort of shock, and she balled her hands into fists. He knew why she was angry. He had to know. After she opened her eyes and glanced at the floor, she walked away quickly behind his chair and grabbed a baseball bat that had been leaning against the wall. Yoh suddenly panicked because he couldn't see her anymore, but when she returned to his focus he flinched.

"You want me to stop?" she growled angrily. "You want me to let it go?"

Yoh stared at her helplessly and slightly confused as she swung the bat down hard directly over the new wound. He screamed initially, but his head fell against the back of the chair as he momentarily blacked out. When he regained consciousness he continued screaming and crying hysterically.

"You want to try it again, Yoh?" Tamao leaned forward over him and pulled the strands of wet hair from his face.

His crying was uncontrollable, and he sniffed and moaned like a sick child as she grabbed a thick lock of his hair and pulled his head roughly to the side. He couldn't think clearly, and his leg felt detached from the rest of his body as the numbness traveled through his toes. Tamao was definitely angry again, but he couldn't remember why. He couldn't remember what he did to set her off this time, but he was too weakened at this point to speculate.

"I'm sorry!" he said breathlessly. "I'm so sorry!"

"I don't believe you." Her tone was bitter. "You're trying to trick me."

"No! No, I'm sorry! Please! I'm sorry!"

She released his hair and stared at him blankly as he continued his pained wails. His eyes were closed; he couldn't look at her even if he wanted to, and his heartbeat rapidly increased. As she ran her fingertips delicately against his cheek he flinched again and held his breath.

"You're bleeding all over the floor, Yoh," she said. "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

Horo leaned his back against the building with his hands buried into the pockets of his denim jeans. The white t-shirt he was wearing was much bigger than necessary and folded over his body like a small blanket. He stared blankly into the alley as the wind blew his hair gently in and out of his face. Thoughts of anxiety flooded his senses in a torturous way, and he had to get some fresh air to keep from suffocating. There was too much commotion inside of the hospital; the waiting was unbearable. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes briefly before the sudden ringing of his cellphone startled him. He wasn't going to answer at first, but he reluctantly pulled the phone out of his pocket when the ringing continued.

"Hello?"

_"Hey." _Her voice was stuffy as if she either had a cold or had been crying, and she exhaled into the receiver after her greeting.

"Hey, Tamao."

He wasn't surprised to hear her voice. In fact, he was partially relieved to hear from her, though he didn't understand why. They paused silently for several seconds, listening to the breathing on the line, and he closed his eyes.

_"Are you mad at me?_" she asked with a frail whisper.

"No."

Silence dominated the conversation again, and he balled his free hand into a tight fist.

_"Do you remember that day in the rain? I said I didn't want to go back to the Inn ever again?"_

"Yeah."

_"We talked about love..."_ She paused and sniffed a few times. _"You said you can't love someone without feeling pain. Do you remember that?"_

"I remember."

_"Do you remember what else you said? I mean, about me?"_

"I said you weren't alone," he replied weakly, "and that I would always be here for you. I would always protect you."

_"Why did you say that? Were you just trying to make me feel better?"_

His eyes filled with tears rapidly, and he paused while tightening his fist.

_"Horo?"_

"Where are you?"

_"I..."_ She hesitated as her crying became more evident. _"I don't know what to do, Horo."_

"Where are you, Tamao?" He clenched his teeth to repel the tears escaping his eyes.

_"No...I'm okay. Everything is okay. I can handle this. I can do this."_

"Tamao-"

She disconnected the call abruptly, and he nearly dropped his phone when he heard the clicking in his ear. He buried the phone in his pocket and grabbed his stomach with his hands as he bent over and released his muffled cries.

"Horo?"

Lyserg's voice startled him, and he jumped while quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah?"

He hesitated when noticing Horo's devastated expression and placed his hand gently on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked sadly.

"What is it?" Horo asked, dismissing Lyserg's concern.

"The doctor wants to talk to you."

* * *

Yoh sat in the chair silently staring at the floor. His body had become numb from his wounds, and his mind starved from sleep deprivation. Dark curtains hid the only window, so he couldn't tell if he was witnessing the same day. The ropes cut into his wrists again as if on purpose, and he grimaced from any subtle movements. Knowing he was alone gave him no comfort; he had no idea where Tamao disappeared to and was sure she would come back at any time.

At some point, she realized she finally had him alone. Since he was restrained, he had to listen to her and had to do anything she wanted. Suddenly she understood she had complete control over him, and the thought was both scary and exhilarating. She didn't want to hurt him in the beginning, crying every time he would wince in pain, but the more she felt forced to injure him the easier it became. She was able to take out her frustration on him, using a small knife and razor blades to pierce his skin in various places. There was something about seeing him in pain that made her sad, but eventually, watching him bleed had become extremely arousing, and she began torturing him for no clear reason. Slapping him across his face was equally thrilling, and she understood why Anna seemed to do it so much.

But, she was mostly kind to him despite his defiance in the hours of his captivity, using handcuffs and ropes to transport him to the bathroom. She wouldn't let him soil his clothes, feeling it was inhumane to not let him relieve himself. There was no way she could trust him to bathe alone, so she had given him a thorough sponge bath and cleaned his wounds. He had already broken her trust when she agreed to untie him; he attacked her in an attempt to escape. In her mind, there was no reasoning with him; he wasn't thinking clearly. Using a taser on him had been necessary, and she used his unconsciousness as an opportunity to tie the ropes in place. She didn't know that the ropes were unnecessary, since he had become too weak to fight her anymore. In any event, she couldn't afford to take any chances. After all, he was angry enough to kill her before, and she wanted to keep him calm.

Wait a minute? How could he have forgotten this? She was angry and lashed out at him because he betrayed her. He tried to escape and attacked her in the process. As he glanced at the bandaged leg that was beginning to bleed through the thin linen pants she gave him, his memories fell into place almost immediately, and he closed his eyes. As far as Tamao was concerned she was in danger. He choked her with his bare hands; she had to do something. She had to defend herself and calm him down.

He didn't want to cry because he shed so many tears before. The excessive crying made the throbbing in his head worse, and he didn't want her to see him do it anymore. Yoh couldn't remember a time in his life when he felt this helpless, and he grew angry for not being able to escape from her. He had told her he loved her, and as a result he needed her to believe it. Maybe she would eventually kill him, but there was no way of knowing how long that would take. Keeping her happy could possibly allow him to escape, or at least convince her not to take his life.

"Yoh?" she called softly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes?" His voice was weak and shallow.

"I'm going to untie you now. Is that okay?" She walked slowly until she was in front of him and bit her bottom lip nervously.

He stared at her for a few moments in silence. Her statement sounded as if he desired to be restrained, and she thought it was a bad idea. There was no way of knowing if she was playing a trick on him, but he didn't have any leverage to begin with. She seemed different now, like the normal woman he grew up with. The sudden change confused him greatly, and he wasn't sure how to respond. He was also caught off guard by her outfit: a pink short sleeved collared shirt with buttons down the front with a white linen skirt that flared just above her knees. She rarely wore skirts in the past, and he couldn't seem to stop staring at her beautiful legs.

"Yoh?" she interrupted his thoughts again. "I don't mean to bother you, but I don't think it's healthy for you to sit like that for a very long time."

"...Okay."

She walked behind him and untied the knots carefully. When the pressure was released from his wrists, his arms fell to the sides causing him to slump forward. She quickly caught him before he fell over completely and pushed him gently against the back of the chair. Once he was secure, she removed the ropes on his ankles and stood up again.

"How do you feel?" She asked timidly.

"Better."

She stood closer and delicately lifted his arm. "Can you stand up?"

He realized his strength was gone when he attempted to stand and stumbled. She pulled his arm around her neck and assisted him to the bed. As soon as he felt the soft mattress beneath him he collapsed into a tight ball and released a satisfied moan.

"Does that feel better?" she asked as she bent over to watch his expression.

The mattress comforted him like a fluffy cloud, and the embrace was too soothing for him to respond. He moaned a few more times before closing his eyes.

"Are you hungry?"

He didn't answer.

"Get some rest then." She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'll come back later with dinner."


	14. Chapter 14

**DAY 14**

The hospital room was very quiet despite the busy commotion on the other side of the door and down the hallway. Sounds of shallow breathing and humming machines fell into the background as the cold air surrounded them. The bed was very uncomfortable looking; the thin mattress seemed more damaging to her back than anything else. She was sitting almost upright since the top of the bed had been raised, and her sapphire hair delicately spilled over the pillow beneath her head. Her eyes were closed, and her expression revealed her mind was absent. The thin white blanket covered her waist and legs, and her arms lay limply at her sides.

Horo had been staring at her for what seemed like several days. He was sitting in a chair holding his sister's hand and watching her blank expression with weary eyes. Although he was told she wouldn't wake up because of the drugs, he seemed to wait with anticipation anyway. Lyserg stood on the other side of the bed but wasn't close enough to touch her body. He felt somewhat inadequate for being there in the first place and wanted to give Horo space. Watching Horo stare at his sister with longing eyes made his stomach cramp, and he was still bothered by the silence.

"I owe you an apology," he said lowly.

"For what?" Horo didn't look at him.

"Yoh saved her. I had nothing to do with it. I was useless."

"But, you were there."

"Yes..." He hesitated. "...but, if it hadn't been for Yoh she would have died."

Horo didn't respond and squeezed her hand gently.

"I should have been able to save her," he sighed bitterly. "I'm such a coward."

"You're not a coward. You were in shock."

Lyserg stared at him briefly but darted his eyes to the bed.

"You have nothing to apologize for. She's here now."

He smiled at Horo weakly but then bit his bottom lip and frowned. This wasn't what he really wanted to talk about, but he couldn't continue without mentioning the debacle. Horo didn't address his nervous behavior and rested his head on Pirika's thigh while continuing to stare at her face and holding her hand.

"I can't get in touch with Yoh," Lyserg said suddenly. "His phone is turned off."

Horo remained silent.

"He should be here. I mean with Anna being...," he paused. "I don't understand why he's not here."

Lyserg noticed that Horo seemed to be ignoring him, and he sighed heavily. Horo closed his eyes and reopened them with a frown.

"Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know."

"There's something wrong about this," Lyserg said with a frown.

Horo fell silent again and didn't lift his head.

"I know something is bothering you, Horo. I can see it in your eyes."

"My sister's lying in a hospital bed with holes in her stomach," Horo replied bitterly.

"No, it's not that. I can tell you're upset about something else."

He squeezed Pirika's hand again and didn't speak.

"Ren said you knew where Anna was, even before she was found," Lyserg said gravely.

Horo sat upright again but remained silent and stared at Pirika's legs.

"He thinks you're involved."

Horo placed his free hand on the bed briefly but then balled it into a fist.

"What's going on?" Lyserg whispered suddenly. "Horo, if you're in trouble-"

"I don't want to talk about this here," he interrupted him quickly. "Not now. Not in front of her."

"Hey."

Ryu's voice startled them both as he entered, and he stood at the end of the bed, placing his hands on the frame.

"Hey, Ryu." Horo exhaled.

"How is she?" he asked as he stared at her hair.

"She's fine," Lyserg replied. "They removed the bullets. But, she has to recover from the open wounds."

"That's good to hear," he replied with a weak smile.

"What about Anna?" Horo hesitated as he asked the question and bit his bottom lip.

Ryu stared at Pirika's feet momentarily before releasing a heavy sigh.

"What is it?" Lyserg asked worriedly.

"She's in a coma. They're all starting to give up."

"Who?" Horo whispered.

"The doctor and nurses." His eyes began to slowly fill with tears. "I overheard one of them telling Ren her organs are starting to shut down. The poison was in her system too long."

"No," Lyserg whispered as he closed his eyes.

Horo didn't respond and squeezed his sister's hand.

"Where the hell is Yoh?" Ryu muttered angrily. "Manta said his phone is turned off. He should be here."

"Stay here with Pirika," Horo said abruptly as he stood from his chair and kissed his sister's forehead.

"Uh, okay," Ryu replied with a frown.

"Lyserg, I need to talk to you."

He met Horo's eyes briefly when the request was made but quickly stared at an adjacent wall and began walking to the door. Ryu sat in the chair next to Pirika's bed and moved a few strands of her hair away from her eyes. When Horo and Lyserg entered the hallway they remained silent until entering a small vending room.

"What did you give Tamao?" Horo asked seemingly randomly.

"What? When?" Lyserg asked with a confused frown.

"Her gift for the new house. Pirika said you gave her something. What was it?"

"Well...it was a case with a small taser and gun."

Horo began pacing nervously and paused to punch a wall in front of him.

"What is it, Horo?" Lyserg asked as his eyes widened.

"Why would you give her a gun?" Horo whispered angrily.

"I was trying to give her some protection," he replied as his voice elevated slightly. "She's out there all alone; I just wanted her to be safe!"

Horo continued his pacing but abruptly stopped and stared at the floor with his hands balled into fists at his sides. Lyserg was standing behind him, and the silence increased his discomfort.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

When Horo didn't respond Lyserg held one hand over his face briefly and closed his eyes. Horo turned to face him and bit his bottom lip.

"You're thinking Tamao shot her?" The words were barely audible, and his lips trembled as he spoke.

Horo blinked slowly and scratched his head without speaking.

"That doesn't make any sense, Horo!" Lyserg whispered angrily for fear of their conversation being heard. "Why would she do that?"

"She freaked out," Horo replied weakly. "She wasn't expecting her there, maybe?"

"Wait..." Lyserg hesitated and frowned. "...what are we talking about here, Horo? Are you saying _she_ did all of this?"

Horo glanced into his eyes briefly and scratched his neck.

"She told you she did it?"

"No," he sighed. "I don't know, Lyserg. Malken told me where to find Anna."

"Malken?" Lyserg stared at him with widened eyes and was unable to continue his thought.

"He's never met Anna before in his life. He wouldn't have known what she looks like. So, if he knew about this he wasn't alone."

"Do you realize what you're saying, Horo? You're saying she tried to kill them. You're saying she's crazy."

"She's not crazy."

"What else would you call it? What person in their right mind would shoot their best friend? What goes through your mind, Horo, when you poison someone and bury them alive in their back yard? That sounds crazy to me!"

"Shut up," Horo interrupted quickly. "They'll hear us."

"Horo, you have to tell the police what you know," Lyserg said sadly.

"I'm not going to the police," he mumbled bitterly.

"What? You have to. You're an accomplice now. Ren won't hesitate to tell them what he told all of us. You'll go to prison!"

"I said, I'm not talking to the them," he said sternly.

Lyserg watched him silently as he resumed his pacing and biting his bottom lip. He released a heavy sigh and closed his eyes before folding his arms over his torso.

"If you're right about this, there's nothing you can do."

Horo stopped pacing and clenched his teeth with his eyes closed.

"Horo, listen to me," Lyserg pleaded. "You can't save her."

"What am I supposed to do?" he yelled suddenly but quickly lowered his voice. "Am I supposed to pretend like she's a stranger? Like she's not Tamao?"

"Horo, she shot your sister. Pirika almost died a couple of days ago. You can't just..."

He stopped his sentence abruptly and closed his eyes. Horo wasn't listening to him, and he knew it. There was no way to convince him to talk to the police.

"At least tell me what you're planning to do," he sighed.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do."

"Just tell me what you're thinking about. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

* * *

Manta was standing in the hallway with his back against the smooth wall behind him. He hated hospital hallways, mainly because of the depressing paint color. As he stared at his cell phone he held out in his hand, he frowned and clenched his teeth.

"She's dying in there, Yoh," he sighed heavily as tears filled his eyes. "Where are you?"

He wiped his eyes with his hand and buried the phone in his pocket as he reentered the patient room. The area was mostly dark with the exception of a lamp over the bed. Anna was lying motionless and flat on her back. The thin blankets covered most of her torso and chest, and her hair was pulled away from her face, revealing the paleness of her skin. Her lips were slightly parted, and her breathing was much too shallow for comfort. Ren was lying next to her on his side with one of his arms wrapped around her waist. His head was rested on her pillow slightly above her, and his lips barely brushed the skin of her forehead as he inhaled. Although his eyes were closed, he was aware of Manta's entrance but didn't move.

"Ren," Manta sighed with a disgusted frown, "that doctor will be back soon."

He didn't respond and kissed her ear.

"Ren," Manta began to repeat his statement with irritation before he was startled by the door.

In the midst of chaos that occurred within the first hours, the actual name of Anna's doctor was forgotten. He was tall and slender, and seemed much younger than a doctor should be. His short brown hair was too flat somehow, and the coat he was wearing appeared much larger than he needed. His expression had always been the same when entering the room; he was certain she was going to die, and didn't have to voice this opinion. As he approached the bed slowly, he lowered the metal chart he was holding at his waist and paused before speaking.

"Mr. Tao," he said gravely, "you're wife's blood pressure has dropped dangerously low..."

Manta clenched his teeth as the man spoke. His wife? Yoh didn't seem to exist in Ren's mind anymore, and this thought infuriated him. He had the audacity to tell the hospital staff that Anna was his wife. He never left her side, and was even sleeping in her bed. Manta balled his hands into fists and glared at Ren with an overwhelming rage that violently ravaged his limbs. Ren shouldn't be in her bed. He shouldn't have told people he was her husband. He shouldn't have been there at all.

"Where are you, Yoh?" he whispered bitterly.

"Quite frankly," the doctor said indifferently as he neared the end of his long explanation, "there's nothing else we can do for her."

"That is unacceptable," Ren replied blankly as he slowly climbed out of the bed and stood in front of the man. "You're supposed to be doing your job, and you're not leaving until you do it."

"Mr. Tao, I'm telling you we've done all we can at this point," the doctor sighed.

Ren began reaching for something behind his back as he spoke and leaned to the side slightly as he appeared to be scratching his hip.

"You have to realize sooner than later that she's going to-"

He stopped speaking abruptly when Ren suddenly pointed a large handgun into his face. The barrel was inches from his nose, and he blinked a few times before raising his hands in the air.

"Do you want to finish that sentence?" Ren asked him coldly.

Manta stared at them wide eyed and backed away a few steps.

"Mr. Tao," the doctor replied nervously, "this is unnecessary-"

"You should choose your next words very carefully," Ren interrupted. "You wouldn't want the burden of having someone pick your brains off of that wall behind you."

"Damn, Ren," Manta mumbled.

"Are you serious?" he whispered fearfully.

"Am I serious, Manta?" Ren asked as his enraged eyes remained fixed on the doctor's frightened expression.

"He's serious," Manta confirmed sadly and stared at his feet.

"I'll say this again," Ren sighed impatiently. "You'll do everything possible to fix her. You're going to save her. And you're not leaving this room until you do. Understand?"

"Yes, Mr. Tao," he replied weakly, "I understand."

"That's the best thing you've said all day," Ren smiled at him.

Manta closed his eyes and mumbled something inaudible under his breath as the door reopened. Ren lowered the gun from the doctor's face and placed it back underneath his shirt. A tall, muscular man Manta didn't recognize entered the room slowly, closing the door behind him. He was much taller than Ren and had long silky black hair that was tied back with a band. The black business suit he was wearing gave Manta the assumption he worked for Ren, but he couldn't figure out why he was there.

"You called for me, Mr. Tao?" he said in a low, languid voice.

Ren walked away from the doctor who was still dazed from being threatened and headed for the door.

"Manta, stay here with Anna," he demanded sternly. "Daisuke, I have to take care of something, and I want you to stay here as well."

"What are my orders?" the man replied with a grin.

"Make sure he does his job," Ren said as he pointed to the doctor, "and, if he tries to leave shoot him."

The doctor gasped at Ren's request but was ignored.

"Wounded or dead?" Daisuke asked as he revealed a handgun from the underneath his jacket.

Ren met his eyes briefly and replied, "I think you know."

"Understood, Sir," he said obediently as Ren left the room.

Manta headed for the door quickly to follow but was stopped when Ren's worker stepped in front of the door.

"I can't allow you to leave, Sir. You understand."

"What?" Manta whispered.

The doctor glanced at the man fearfully, and his body trembled as he stared at Anna's bed.

"You'd better get to work, Doc," Daisuke called to him with a smirk. "I never disobey my orders."


	15. Chapter 15

**DAY 15**

Ren's pace was steady and deliberate as he walked swiftly down the hallway. His hands were balled into tight fists at his sides, and he clenched his teeth momentarily before reaching the door that lead to Pirika's room. His hesitation was brief; he removed the handgun from his belt, holding it in one hand against his thigh, and turned the handle with the other. The room was slightly dark with a dim light near the bed. There was a nurse standing over her with a chart in her hands, and she was startled upon hearing the sound of his abrupt entry. The light from the hallway peered weakly through the glass inlet of the door, revealing an outline of his body and face, but she recognized him immediately despite the shadow.

"Mr. Tao," she said quickly, "it's two o'clock in the morning. I can't let you stay in here. Visiting hours are-"

"Wake her up," he interrupted with an irritated growl and stepped toward the bed.

"What?" She frowned at him, apparently confused by his request. "I can't, Mr. Tao. She needs that IV; I can't remove it. Without this medicine she could-"

Ren pointed the barrel of the gun at her without hesitation, and she dropped the chart onto the floor, taking a few steps back until she hit the wall behind her. She tried moving her lips, but fear controlled her ability to speak, and she stared at him with widened eyes.

"NOW." He tightened his grip on the handle.

She moved quickly to the side of the bed and glanced at Pirika's face sadly before obeying his demand. The process was much quicker than he expected, and he lowered the gun when she stepped away.

"How long?"

"I don't know...maybe a few minutes. Fifteen at the most."

"Get out." Ren was staring at Pirika's face as he spoke, and his expression revealed determined wrath.

"Mr. Tao," she said apprehensively, "I can't leave her like this. She's recovering from surgery. The pain alone could send her into shock. This could kill her."

"Your concern for her would be useless if you're dead," he replied coldly, "wouldn't it?"

She stared at him fearfully, and he slowly glanced at her with piercing eyes.

"I won't repeat myself."

They stood in silence staring at each other for several seconds. His expression was mostly blank with the exception of his enraged eyes, and the nurse matched his fury with fear. The hesitation ended abruptly when she ran to the door and exited into the hallway. Ren walked closer to the bed until he was standing over Pirika, and he stared at her silently without moving.

Pirika was resting soundly and seemed unaware of her surroundings, mimicking a deep coma. Her expression was serene and blank, and her body lay rigidly straight against the mattress with her arms flat at her sides. Ren placed the gun on a small stand near the bed and planted his hands against the mattress. He whispered something inaudible under his breath and pulled the blankets and sheet quickly away from her body, revealing a thin beige gown that covered her thighs. He then placed one of his hands against her stomach and moved over the surface slowly; large bandages were present under the thin cotton covering her body. Impatience demanded his attention suddenly as he stared at her legs and traced the entire length of her body with his eyes. She remained completely still, although he was touching her, and this seemed to fuel his irritation.

"Wake up," he whispered when his eyes returned to her face.

She didn't respond, and her body remained still. Several minutes elapsed as he stood over her, and his anger elevated as he watched her.

"Wake up, Pirika," he repeated with more resentment.

Again, his request went unanswered as she continued her restful slumber. Ren ran his fingers over her forehead and paused when his hand reached her cheek. Her skin was incredibly soft and didn't appear pale as Anna's did. He leaned over into her face and kissed her forehead gently while rubbing the top of her head with his hand. She stirred slightly but only moved her head a few centimeters before returning to a state of unconsciousness. He pulled away abruptly and paused before slamming an open palm hard into the side of her face.

"Wake the hell up."

Pirika blinked her eyes a few times, recognizing the familiar stinging, and a pained frown quickly crossed her lips. The fatigue was wearing off very slowly, and it was uncertain if she was aware of her surroundings. He watched as she shifted very slowly and balled her hands into loose fists. When she finally opened her eyes completely, she stared at the ceiling in a slight daze.

"Pirika," he called impatiently.

She closed her eyes again as pain began to seep through her fatigue. A few stifled moans escaped her lips, and she weakly clenched her teeth.

"Ren," she said faintly but couldn't finish her statement as the pain overwhelmed her.

"Pirika, I need you to talk to me," he said quickly and returned his hand to her stomach. "Right now."

"It hurts," she whispered as tears filled her eyes. "It hurts so bad."

Pirika seemed to be ignoring him, and this thought made him furious. He removed his hand briefly from her torso and slapped her again with much more force than before. She whimpered weakly from the blow, and the tears flowed unrestrained into her hair. Ren waited a few more seconds and slapped her again then returned his hand to her stomach.

"Pay attention. Snap out of it and listen to me."

"Horo?" Tears choked her tone. "Please, Horo, where are you?"

"He can't save you right now," Ren added bitterly. "You're going to drag this out."

"Call the nurse," she added with a shudder. "Please...it...hurts."

"I can make the pain go away, Pirika," he said in a slightly lighter tone, "but, you need to listen to me."

"Help me," she pleaded. "Please help me, Ren."

"I want you to tell me everything that happened at the house when you were shot," he said quickly. "Everything you remember. Are you listening to me?"

"It hurts," she repeated with her eyes closed.

He grabbed the gun suddenly and laid it flat against her stomach. She grimaced from the contact, but began screaming when he pressed the barrel against her wound.

"Do you want the pain to go away? Or do you want to die? I can help you either way."

"Please, stop!" The agony was unbearable, and she couldn't seem to reopen her eyes.

Ren responded by applying more pressure with the gun, and blood began to surface quickly against her gown. The screaming morphed into pained wails of agony, and she cried hysterically as the pain level became unbearable.

"I'll be satisfied with a name," he sighed impatiently. "Tell me who shot you."

Pirika began gasping rapidly and shivering uncontrollably but didn't respond to his request. He slapped her face with his free hand then removed the gun from her stomach. The relief was short lived; he immediately punched her with a tight fist where the blood was present, and she released a pained outburst.

"Please, Ren! Please!"

"You know I won't stop, Pirika," he whispered softly in her ear and punched her again.

Her face was completely stained with tears as she stared briefly at the ceiling. She couldn't bear the pain in her body any longer and suddenly feared she would die. Ren paused again and moved his hand away from her torso, trailing his fingers up the side of her arm. He had a habit of enjoying himself when torturing her, and seeing her in a hospital bed made his actions more exciting. The only negative in his mind was that this situation made fighting him back nearly impossible for her, and this greatly disappointed him.

"We can end this quickly," he said softly and kissed her cheek. "Just give me a name, and I'll make it go away."

She hesitated and sniffed a few times while attempting to catch her breath. This pause displeased him, however, and he grabbed her neck with his hand, squeezing his fingers against the delicate skin and forcing the back of her head deep into the pillow.

"Who are you protecting? Spit it out. NOW."

Pirika tried lifting one of her arms to grab his wrist, but her body was too weak to obey her will. She knew Ren was going to do everything in his power to make her suffer, even if it meant killing her. That was his nature. Although she wasn't trying to protect anyone, she had difficulty in giving him the answers he wanted. She was simply too weak to have a good conversation. But, Ren wasn't going to accept anything less than a solid answer.

"Give me the name, Pirika," he seethed. "I won't say it again."

She mumbled something he didn't hear, and he quickly removed his hand from her neck. She gasped from the sudden release and swallowed hard before repeating her answer.

"Ta...mao. It was...Tamao."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked with a smile. She didn't respond; her breathing and shivering elevated.

Her answer didn't surprise him at all. It made perfect sense. Who else would Horo protect?

Ren kissed her lips softly, an action that was disproportionately lighter than his previous display, and watched as her shivering increased in intensity. The door behind them opened very slowly, but he didn't turn around.

"Mr. Tao?" The familiar voice of the nurse made him angry. "I need to help her."

He didn't address her presence and continued watching Pirika's strange movements.

"Mr. Tao, she's going into shock."

Ren stared at Pirika's face with narrowed eyes and clutched his gun firmly in his hand after retrieving it from the table. The nurse took a few more steps forward, and he could tell without looking at her that she had been crying.

"Please, Mr. Tao. She'll die."

He walked away from the bed slowly, and she held her breath as he passed her on the way out. She ran to Pirika's bed and pressed a button that had been placed on the wall behind it.

"I need help in here!" she called sternly.

* * *

Yoh sat on the edge of the small bed staring at the floor. His body ached mercilessly, but he refused to appear injured. Fatigue was kept at bay for the moment; he managed to get a decent amount of rest in the hours before. He glanced briefly at the brown linen pants he was wearing and tried moving his left leg around. The pain shot through his body immediately, and he clenched his teeth from the disturbance. His thigh wound wasn't improving, and he knew he would need to get to a hospital soon. His eyes traveled across the room to the chair she was sitting in. Tamao sat very still with her arms folded over her torso and her legs neatly crossed. She wore a pair of denim jeans and a white t shirt that was slightly wrinkled from recent activity. Her hair was restrained with a black band and there was no portion of her expression hidden. Her silence was uncomfortable. She had been staring at him completely still and silently for several minutes, and this increased his uneasiness.

"Is there something wrong?" He paused momentarily to clear his throat.

"Do you think I'm a fool, Yoh?" Her enigmatic expression didn't change, and she didn't move her limbs.

"No," he replied with a confused frown.

"I think you do," she said quickly.

The silence that resumed was more uncomfortable than before, and chills attacked the entire length of his spine. Tamao seemed to develop a habit of being very vague during the days of his captivity, and he learned this only meant one thing: she was angry.

"Did I...do something?" He struggled to push the fear out of his tone.

"You don't love me, do you?"

"Yes I do," he said quickly.

"No," she sighed and shook her head, "you don't. You never did."

She fell silent again, and he stared at her with an uneasy frown. This felt like some kind of trick, but he was unsure how to react or respond. He blinked his eyes slowly a few times and swallowed hard but then held his breath when she continued.

"You can't get her out of your mind," she said bitterly. "You whisper her name in your sleep. You were whining and moaning for her all night, you son of a bitch."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Did you enjoy laughing at me behind my back, Yoh?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"...What?"

"This was all a game to you, wasn't it?" She stood abruptly and began pacing slowly in front of him. "You wanted to win?"

"No...I..." he hesitated and bit his bottom lip. He didn't know what she was talking about, and this increased his fear.

"You didn't win, Yoh," she sighed and paused her pacing, folding her arms tightly over her torso. "You thought I was a fool. You thought you could control me, didn't you?"

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. What...are you talking about?"

"You had to pretend you wanted me," she said. "You had to make me believe you loved me so I would sleep with you. That was what this was about all along?"

"No! It wasn't like that!"

"You didn't want anyone else to have me," she replied bitterly, "because you wanted to be first?"

"Tamao-"

"You're such a jerk, Yoh," she interrupted. "You went through all of this trouble to stake your claim?"

"That's not true." He didn't seem to understand why she was attacking him, and he was nervous because of her demeanor.

"You went through all of this for nothing." She laughed lightly but quickly dismissed her grin with a frustrated scowl.

Yoh matched her angry expression with an uneasy one of his own. His emotions were mixed and confused his brain; he couldn't seem to shake this nagging resentment for Tamao's words. He suddenly felt he needed to justify his actions, even if she didn't want to hear his explanation.

"You're wrong about this," he said faintly, but she ignored him.

"You lost Anna. You lost your best friend. You'll probably lose much more before this is over. And, you risked it just so you could take my virginity?"

He wanted to defend himself but had no idea what he should say. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to him anyway.

"I wasn't even a virgin, Yoh."

He met her eyes quickly with slight shock; he moved his lips slightly to speak, but no sound escaped his mouth.

"Are you surprised? Do you feel like a fool now?"

"Why are you telling me this? Where is this coming from?" His tears returned. It was a strange reaction, and he was suddenly angry for allowing himself to express it.

"You did this to yourself."

"You and Malken-"

"I told you we're just friends," she interrupted him angrily. "That would never happen. You don't listen to me."

Yoh stared at the floor again and swallowed. He couldn't seem to control himself. Why did this matter to him? The thoughts that were now consuming his brain made him nauseous. Maybe she was right. Maybe he really was a jerk and didn't realize it. He didn't want to believe the things she said about him were true. There was no way he could be that kind of person. She watched him with a frown as he scratched his head lightly and rested his hands on the mattress at his sides.

"It was Horo, wasn't it?" he asked gravely without lifting his head to see her expression.

"He's much better in bed than you are," she replied spitefully. "You have no idea."

"I get it. You're trying to hurt me. It's working. You can stop now."

"This is not about you, Yoh. That's just it. You two are very different."

Anger rushed to his brain as his tears continued. Tamao was frustrating him, and he didn't know why.

"Horo never tried to take advantage of me," she explained as her voice softened. "He's not that self absorbed. He was kind and compassionate. He never judged me, Yoh. And, for one night, I felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. Do you have any idea what that's like?"

He didn't respond.

"Of course you don't." She closing her eyes briefly. "I should have listened to him. He warned me. But, I thought you loved me. I thought we could be together."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked weakly.

"I want you to admit what you did," she demanded and took a few steps closer. "I want you to be honest with me."

"You didn't do all of this for love. You did it for revenge?"

She stared at him with narrowed eyes as he spoke, and he met her expression with tear filled sadness.

"I wasn't trying to hurt you. I never meant for this to happen."

"You're lying to me again," she said with an irritated scowl. "I want to hear the truth, Yoh, and nothing else."

He didn't speak and lifted his head slightly, forming eye contact with her stomach.

"When you came to my house that night you wanted to sleep with me?"

"Yes."

"You had no intention of leaving?"

"No."

"You had no intention of breaking up with Anna?"

He hesitated, and she slapped him from the irritation.

"You weren't planning to leave her?"

"No," he whimpered.

"You used me," she said angrily. "I want you to admit it."

"I...I...didn't-"

She slapped him again, and he winced as the stinging resonated through his entire body.

"You used me, Yoh! Tell the truth."

The tears returned again and he stared into his lap. She grabbed a thick section of his hair and jerked his head back then poked his forehead with her finger.

"Say it, Yoh!" she yelled at him.

"I used you." His words barely reached her ears as a frightened whisper. He didn't look at her, and his hands began to tremble as he held them in his lap.

"You don't deserve happiness, Yoh," she said sadly. "You don't deserve love. And, you deserve everything that's coming to you."

"Tamao, I-"

Yoh stopped abruptly when she walked away, exiting the bedroom and slamming the door. He stared at the frame for several seconds in partial confusion and didn't move from his position on the bed. When the door reopened suddenly, he gasped and watched in terror as she reentered slowly. She was holding a large knife in her hand and staring into his eyes with magenta filled wrath. He knew there was no way he could escape from her; he couldn't move away from the bed even if he tried. His breathing elevated quickly as she slowly advanced, and he held out his hands.

"Tamao, please," he whimpered suddenly. He didn't know what else to say, and tears were quickly choking his voice.

"There's only one thing I want to know," she said through clenched teeth.

"Please don't," he repeated fearfully. "Please...don't do this."

"How much can you bleed, Yoh?"

She left the bedroom door open, an action that caused the sounds to flow unfiltered. The wretched screaming echoed through the empty hallway and traveled throughout the house in a horrific display of terror. There was a brief pause when she stepped into the hallway and began crying, but when she returned the screaming continued unabridged. The pained wails stopped suddenly after several minutes, and the silence was pierced faintly with the sound of her weeping.


	16. Chapter 16

Horo and Lyserg sat in adjacent chairs in the waiting room with looks of complete exhaustion. Lyserg bent his elbow against the arm rest and rested his head on his fist. He stared blankly at the row of chairs in front of them and rubbed his eye briefly with his free hand. Horo was slightly collapsed in his chair with his head resting against the back of it, and he stared at the lights in the ceiling with a fatigued expression. He wanted to know what the time was, but didn't want to move from his position. Lyserg shifted in his chair for a moment and dropped his arm into his lap.

"I want to ask you something else." The sleep deprivation was evident in his voice, and he had no energy to project it.

"What is it?" Horo's reply sounded irritated.

"Why are you so protective of Tamao?" Lyserg hesitated after asking the question and glanced at the base of one of the chairs with a frown.

"She's my friend," he said blankly without removing his gaze from the ceiling.

"I understand that," he sighed, scratching his head for a few seconds, "but, I think you're more attached than you would admit."

"She's my friend, Lyserg," he responded with more irritation, "and, I happen to be loyal, unlike someone else we know."

"She shot your sister." Lyserg whispered the words but resumed his tone when he continued. "You can blame Yoh all you want to, but you can't erase that fact. You still wish to be loyal to her in spite of this?"

Horo didn't respond and clenched his hands into fists.

"I don't understand why you're not angry with her," Lyserg sighed. "We're all sitting in this hospital in the middle of the night because of what she did."

"You think I don't care about what happened to Pirika?" Horo growled quickly. "She's my sister. Of course I care. Of course I'm angry."

"Then why not go to the police?"

Horo sat up in his chair with intent to walk away but didn't move. Lyserg gently grabbed his hand and sighed.

"I know what this is about, Horo," he said softly, "but, I don't think you've admitted it to yourself yet."

Lyserg hesitated as Horo clenched his teeth suddenly. His eyes began to fill with tears, but he quickly wiped them away and exhaled heavily.

"I'm not saying you should abandon her, but I think Tamao needs the kind of help you can't give her."

Horo's cell phone began ringing suddenly as he attempted to respond, and he pulled it slowly from his pocket. Lyserg removed his hand and watched silently as he stared at the display screen, and he sighed when Horo stood abruptly.

"Don't do it, Horo," he pleaded sadly.

He ignored Lyserg's warning and answered quickly, walking swiftly down the nearest hallway.

"Hello?"

_"Horo?"_ Her voice was frail and frightened, and the tears immediately returned when he heard her.

"Are you okay, Tamao?"

_"I don't know what to do!"_ Tamao's tone shifted into a hysterical whisper as she rambled incoherently. _"It's bad...I...and Yoh...and he's...I don't know what to do! What do I do, Horo?"_

"Where are you? Tell me where you are; I'll come and get you."

_"I'm at home,"_ she replied and paused to release a stressed sigh. _"Horo, I'm in trouble, and I don't know what to do!"_

Her tears nearly prevented the statement from releasing, and he clenched his teeth as the desperation in her voice became evident.

"Give me thirty minutes," he said sternly, "and, I'll be there. Don't leave, okay?"

_"Okay."_ She sniffed.

"Don't do anything until I get there."

_"Okay."_

He disconnected the call abruptly and reentered the waiting room. Lyserg was standing with Ryu by his side; his expression was stressed, but Ryu didn't appear to notice. Ryu smiled at Horo as he approached, but his expression quickly faded when he noticed his puffy eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Horo demanded sternly without giving him the chance to speak to him. "I told you to stay with Pirika."

"The nurse told me to leave so she could check her," he replied defensively. "She said I could come back in an hour, and she wouldn't kick me out again."

"What happened, Horo?" Lyserg asked gravely.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I need to see Pirika before I go."

"Go?" Ryu repeated with a frown.

"Where are you going, Horo?" Lyserg demanded as they began following him down the hallway.

Horo didn't address the question and continued quickly toward his sister's room.

"What's wrong?" Ryu asked.

"Answer me," Lyserg said as his voice elevated. "You're really doing this now?"

The three of them stopped abruptly when reaching the hallway that lead to Pirika's patient room. Three nurses and a doctor rushed inside with frantic looks on their faces, and after a few seconds, Horo began running toward the door. Lyserg and Ryu followed him with the same concern, but Lyserg was distracted when he saw a man walking away on the opposite end. Horo tried to open the door, but one of the nurses came into the hallway and restrained him.

"I'm sorry, Sir," she said abruptly. "They're attempting to stabilize her. You can't go in there yet."

"What?" Horo didn't seem to understand what she was saying. "Let go of me!"

"Horo," Ryu said and grabbed his arm, "let them do their job. She'll be okay."

"What happened?" He seemed to be ignoring Ryu's warm words and screamed at the nurse. "What the hell happened to her?"

Lyserg grabbed his other arm and helped Ryu pull him back several feet so the nurse could go back inside. She locked the door, an action that angered him further, and he wriggled free from their grasp. Ryu chased him back to the door as he began beating his fists against it, but Lyserg stared down the hallway as he saw the familiar man turn around. When Ryu was finally able to calm him down, Horo began walking away from them, slowly heading in the man's direction. Ryu didn't seem to notice him at first, but when he suddenly grabbed Horo by his shirt and slammed him against the wall, they ran to Horo's aid.

"What the hell, Ren!" Horo screamed at him. He struggled to free himself from his grasp, but Ren's grip was abnormally strong.

"Ren, stop!" Ryu said once they were able to see him clearly.

Ren didn't hesitate with his movements, however, and punched Horo in the face. He held his jaw with his hand and moaned, falling to his knees, but his eyes widened when Ren revealed his handgun. He pointed the dangerous weapon at Lyserg, and since Ryu was standing near him, he took a few steps back.

"Ren, what are you doing?" Ryu demanded as he raised his hands in the air.

"This doesn't concern you," he replied coldly and paused to kick Horo in the stomach.

Lyserg didn't say a word and stared at Ren with a vague expression. He wasn't moving at all, and didn't look down at Horo while the gun was pointed in his face.

"Leave him alone!" Ryu yelled and began walking forward, but Lyserg restrained his arm.

"If you take one more step, I'll blow his head off." Ren stared at Lyserg with piercing eyes when he made the statement, and Horo curled into a tight ball on the floor.

Ryu opened his mouth again, but didn't know what to say. He wasn't afraid at all until this moment as he considered Ren's statement. Would he really shoot Lyserg for no reason? He didn't want to appear frightened, but he didn't want to take any unnecessary risks either. Lyserg pulled his arm and backed away several steps. Ryu didn't appreciate being dragged, but he noticed quickly Lyserg was terrified. Once they were a comfortable distance down the hall, Ryu jerked his arm away and frowned.

"What the hell was that, Lyserg? We can't allow this. We're supposed to be friends!"

"Stay out of it," he replied weakly.

"Are you serious?" Ryu asked angrily. "You're acting like you're afraid of him or something."

Lyserg didn't respond and stared down the hallway.

"You're not afraid of Ren, are you?" Ryu repeated with a stressed frown. "Did I...miss something?"

He continued his silence and didn't appear to be listening to him.

"You're afraid of him?" Ryu's tone shifted to worry as he spoke. "Lyserg, what happened with you two?"

Ren waited for Horo to sit up before grabbing his shirt and pulling him to his feet. He was still holding the gun in his right hand and used the handle to hit Horo in the face. He grimaced from the pain and pulled away from him, leaning weakly against the wall.

"I know you're involved in this," Ren said angrily, "but, at this point I really don't care how."

"What are you talking about?" Horo asked breathlessly. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'll ask you this only once," he growled. "Where is she?"

"What? Who?"

Ren punched him swiftly in the stomach with the gun, and he fell to the floor again. He paused for a moment before kicking him in the groin. Horo screamed as tears involuntarily stained his face, and he opened his eyes quickly when he felt the cold metal against the side of his head.

"I'll find her," he said softly, "and, when I do she'll beg me to let her die."

He stood abruptly and took a few steps away, and as he noticed Lyserg and Ryu returning down the hall he turned around and stared at Horo again.

"When I'm done with her, Horo," He pointed at him. "I'm coming back for you."

Horo stared at him with frightened eyes as they maintained eye contact for a few seconds. Ren didn't say anything else and casually walked away. Ryu glared at him angrily as they passed, but Lyserg avoided his eyes as he exited the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Lyserg asked reluctantly. He avoided Ryu's glances and helped Horo to his feet.

"What the hell was that about, Horo?" Ryu asked with frustration. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Lyserg!" Horo's voice was frantic and stressed, and he grabbed his shirt as he spoke. "He's going to kill her!"

Lyserg closed his eyes briefly and clenched his teeth, and Ryu stared at him with an irritated frown.

"Who? What are you talking about? What is he talking about, Lyserg?"

"She doesn't know!" Horo continued hysterically. "She'll let him in, and he'll-"

"He doesn't know where she is," Lyserg interrupted. "It will take time for him to find her."

Ryu's irritation was quickly developing into anger. They were ignoring him, and he was starting to wonder if they knew he was still standing there.

"You're right," Horo sighed nervously and began pacing with a weak limp in front of him. "He would have to..."

"What?" Lyserg knew why he was pausing but asked the question anyway.

"Malken!" Horo held his face in both of his hands and clenched his teeth. "He's going after Malken! That's the only thing that makes sense!"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Ryu's voice elevated when he spoke, but he was still ignored.

"What should I do?" Lyserg asked the question blankly, although his face revealed his fear.

"Ren will kill him," Horo scratched his head nervously as he spoke. "He'll kill them both!"

"What do you want me to do?" Lyserg rephrased the question and grabbed his shoulders. "Tell me what you want, Horo."

"Stop him!" His body began to tremble as the tears returned. "Stall him! I don't care how you do it, Lyserg. Just stop him!"

"I'll do what I can." He stared at Horo with weakened eyes. As much as he wanted to help, he knew his request would be much more difficult to implement than it seemed. "Are we doing the _other_ thing too?"

He paused and stared at him silently for a few seconds. "We have to now."

"Okay." Lyserg barely whispered his response and reluctantly stared at the floor.

"Ryu," Horo finally addressed him and wiped his tears quickly from his eyes. "stay with Pirika-"

"Please tell me what's happening," Ryu whimpered suddenly. He was very worried and couldn't conceal this emotion in his voice.

"Tell her," Horo continued as new tears rolled down his cheeks swiftly, "that I love her. Tell her I'm sorry. Will you do that for me?"

"Okay, Horo," he replied sadly.

"Please don't hate me, Sis," he whispered under his breath as his hands began to tremble.

"Horo, are you sure about this?" Lyserg knew his answer but felt obligated to ask the question anyway. "There's no turning back We can't undo it."

"I have to go." He began walking down the hallway. "I have to."

"Lyserg..." Ryu hesitated until after Horo disappeared around the corner and stared at the floor. "...what just happened?"

"Tamao is in trouble," he replied gravely. "I'll tell you as much as I can later, but please, take care of Pirika and don't leave her side."

"I'm your friend, Lyserg. I deserve to know what's going on. Pirika deserves to know."

"We'll talk...I promise," Lyserg sighed sadly, "but, I have to go. People are going to die if I don't."

* * *

After hearing the loud noises from the outside corridor, Malken stopped his pacing abruptly and waited at the counter. The shop had been eerily quiet as he waited there; for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave without Tamao, so he waited there for a few hours every day since the last time he spoke to her, hoping she would show up. This day was much different, however, because he spent the night there and wasn't able to sleep. He folded his arms nervously across his chest and sighed as she struggled with the latches. When the door opened he smiled, but his relief was brief. The person standing in the room was a man wearing a black collared shirt with denim jeans. His wild, violet hair covered one of his eyes and fell loosely around his shirt collar and neck. His magnificent piercing eyes stared at him with traces of rage and malice, and he didn't speak for several seconds.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Malken asked him angrily.

Instead of responding, he rushed the counter quickly and approached him with great haste, punching him squarely in the face. The blood gushed from Malken's nose quickly, and he staggered a few steps back. Without allowing him to recover, the man grabbed him by the shirt and began repeatedly slamming his face onto the counter top, leaving a larger blood puddle with each connection. Malken struggled to defend himself but to no avail, since the abuse was causing him to drift further away from consciousness. Just before he reached the point of blacking out, however, the beating stopped and he slumped onto the floor, leaning his back against an adjacent cabinet.

He stared at Malken blankly for several moments before replying. "Do you know who I am?"

"Tao," he answered weakly, "Ren."

"Good." He smiled and took a few steps closer. "And, you're Malken Tarlane. So now that we have that out of the way..."

Ren kicked him in the stomach randomly, and he whimpered without moving. He paused again to watch him grimace before stomping into one of his outstretched legs. Malken screamed from the blow and leaned forward weakly, but Ren kicked him in the face, forcing him back into his previous position. When he hit the back of his head against the cabinet, he opened his eyes and watched as Ren pulled a black item from his pocket. Ren knelt down in front of him, and he noticed the object was a military grade knife with an unusually sharp blade.

"You seem like a smart person." Ren broke Malken's concentration on the knife when he spoke. "So, I'll be brief. I'm going to ask a few questions."

Malken frowned at him and clenched his teeth, but Ren continued as if ignoring him.

"Now, before you say something stupid let me finish. You _will_ answer my questions. If you try to lie to me or be stubborn..." He grabbed Malken's wrist suddenly. "...you'll lose body parts until you tell me the truth. Eventually you'll die if you lose enough of them. This is definitely not the time for you to be brave. Your death will be slow and painful, and there is no bravery in crying and soiling yourself. You can trust me; I've seen it."

Malken closed his eyes as fatigue and a nearing concussion began to overwhelm him, but Ren recaptured his attention by releasing his arm and slashing his thigh with the knife.

"What the hell?" Malken screamed, and tears quickly filled his eyes.

"Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Malken?" Ren asked calmly. "I don't give second chances."

"What's wrong with you?" he whimpered weakly. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shall I start now then?" Ren asked with uncomfortable ease as he grabbed his hand again and positioned the blade of the knife against the base of his thumb. "You'll learn soon I'm very impatient."

"No!" Malken pleaded hysterically. "What do you want? Just tell me what you want!"

Ren smiled at him, a display he didn't notice. "You can start by telling me where your friend is."

Although Malken's hesitation was brief, Ren drove the blade of the knife through without changing his expression. Malken screamed hysterically as the blood stained his shirt and pants, but Ren stared at him silently, unaffected by his outburst. When the screaming began to die down into weak crying, Malken stared at him wide eyed in terror.

"You thought that was painful?" Ren asked with a curious frown. "That probably means you won't last very long."

Malken began mumbling something fearfully under his breath, but Ren didn't seem to care what he was saying. He smiled at the frightened man again, which increased his fear. Ren grabbed his mutilated hand again, and his expression changed quickly into a scowl.

"This finger is next."

"She went to her house!" He paused quickly, gasping uncontrollably. "She's probably still there! I'm sure she is! Please stop!"

"That was so much easier wasn't it, Malken? I think you're starting to understand this game now."

Malken's tears flowed unrestrained down his cheeks and onto the blood soaked shirt he was wearing. The pain was more than he thought a person who was still alive could bear, and he couldn't move. He didn't know Ren; his opinions were formed only from Tamao's descriptions of him. But, for some reason she failed to mention the man was incredibly ruthless, and from what Malken could tell, he was out of his mind.

"Crazy," he whispered weakly. "You're crazy!"

"If that makes you feel better," Ren scoffed. "But, let's not veer off focus. You said she went to her house."

Malken didn't respond, and his body trembled violently as he stared at him.

"I want to know where it is, and if you screw this up, I'm taking more than one of those fingers this time."

"I'll tell you anything you want to know. Just please stop."

"Good answer."


	17. Chapter 17

Anna's patient room had been silent for several hours; none of the men inside spoke to each other, and Daisuke was growing drowsy from the waiting. Sitting would surely make him fall asleep so he opted to stand. He leaned his back against the wall facing her bed and folded his arms across his torso. As he stared at the doctor who was sitting in a chair next to the bed with a worried expression, he grinned weakly and shook his head. Daisuke wasn't as imaginative as his boss, but he knew the doctor must have been given some sort of incentive for this. After spending six years in the Tao organization, there wasn't much that surprised him anymore. The doctor was lucky, and he didn't seem to realize it.

Manta sat sadly in his chair holding Anna's hand firmly and resting his head on the mattress. He stared at her hair for several minutes as tears began to fill his eyes then he sat up abruptly. Anna's skin wasn't pale and sickly anymore, but this didn't make him hopeful. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, pretending he was the only one in the room, and exhaled.

"Anna," he said weakly, "things are really screwed up right now. Ren's been treating you like you're some kind of property. I don't know what's wrong with him."

He paused to open his eyes and squeezed her hand. Talking about Ren made him angry, and his frustration was visible as he stared at her.

"But, Yoh hasn't been here since we brought you. I don't know where he is, and he should be here. Tamao's been missing too. I know she's not your favorite person right now, but she should be here. She's our friend. I don't know how Pirika is doing, since this jerk won't let me leave."

Daisuke smiled at him as he continued, but Manta didn't look at him.

"But, the point is: everything is messed up, Anna. We need you here. I need you to come back so everything can be normal again." His eyes filled quickly with tears again, but he didn't restrain them. "Please, Anna. Just-"

She squeezed his hand suddenly and he gasped, quickly staring at her face with widened eyes.

"Anna?"

She didn't move again, but Manta stared at her in a frozen daze for several seconds.

"What happened?" Daisuke asked as he stepped toward the bed.

"Doctor," Manta whispered without removing his gaze from Anna's face, "she squeezed my hand."

"It could have been a muscle or nerve reflex," he replied skeptically. "Coma victims do that very often."

"But, it was a gentle squeeze," Manta rebutted, "like she was trying to-"

He stopped his sentence abruptly, and the doctor remained silent as they stared at Anna's face. She was no longer squeezing his hand, and Manta couldn't control the tears that began quickly rolling down his cheeks.

Her eyes were open.

"Well, look at that," Daisuke said with an amused smile.

"Anna?" Manta called finally, but his tears choked out his ability to project his voice properly.

"Mrs. Tao," the doctor called, "can you hear us?"

She didn't respond but blinked her eyes a few times and stared at the ceiling. Manta and the doctor began lifting the top of the bed so she could sit upright, and Manta adjusted the pillows behind her back. She stared blankly at Daisuke, but didn't seem to notice him there.

"What happened?" Manta whispered. "What did you do?"

"I can't take credit for this," the doctor replied with a shocked expression. "I didn't do anything."

"Anna, can you hear me?" Manta called her again.

Anna moved her lips slightly, but no words escaped.

"Why can't she talk?" Daisuke asked.

"It could be the medicine I gave her," the doctor replied. "It was a very heavy dosage."

He stood abruptly and placed his hand on her shoulder. Manta continued holding her hand and wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"Mrs. Tao, my name is Dr. Yagami."

"That's your name?" Manta whispered but was ignored.

"If you can hear me, I would like for you to blink your eyes or squeeze Mr. Oyamada's hand."

She didn't move but swallowed hard and whispered faintly, "I want to go home."

Manta stood abruptly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You're awake! I can't believe you're awake, Anna!"

Anna's reaction was slight; she didn't move or change her enigmatic expression and continued staring at Daisuke's torso. Manta released her quickly but continued standing beside the bed and resumed holding her hand. He was so excited to see her finally awake he didn't know how to proceed.

"So this is _the_ Anna," Daisuke said softly and smiled. "What a fighter."

"What?" Manta frowned at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You're much prettier in person," he continued and removed his cell phone from the inside of his jacket, "even out of a coma."

She didn't address his statement at all and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Well, Mrs. Tao," Dr. Yagami said, "we can't release you yet, but I'm sure it will be soon. Welcome back."

"Anna, I missed you so much!" Manta sniffed. "I'm so glad you're back!"

Anna's expression changed suddenly into a mixed display of confusion and fear. Manta couldn't decipher this new shift and was suddenly worried.

"Tell him she's awake," he overheard Daisuke say, but he continued staring at Anna.

"Are you okay?" he asked timidly. "Anna, what's wrong?"

She turned to the doctor but didn't look at him and replied, "What did you just call me?"

* * *

Horo sat silently in the car staring intently at the steering wheel. He was parked in front of her house over ten minutes, but for some reason he couldn't muster the nerve to approach the front door. The ignition was turned off, and a slight chill began to creep into the cabin. Glancing at his trembling hands briefly, he balled them into fists and exhaled.

"What am I doing?" he whispered bitterly.

There was no answer. The rustling leaves in the distance seemed to mock his hesitation, and as the wind increased in pace, he became more nervous. Reaching quickly for the key, he sat up in his seat and began to turn the ignition back on. He shouldn't be there. He should have listened to Lyserg and called the police. There was no way he had the capacity to deal with this; he didn't have the expertise to handle this properly. This was clearly a situation that was out of his hands, and he didn't know what to do. Tamao needed help, possibly professional help, and he would be a bad friend if he didn't turn her in to the-

Ren was now involved. Horo removed his hand quickly, pulling the key out of the ignition again. He stared at the dashboard with a stressed frown and clenched his teeth. Of course he couldn't walk away. Ren was now looking for Tamao, and Horo was sure he wasn't aiming to have a conversation with her. He said he would kill her, but would he really do that? She was a friend, a very good friend, but Ren didn't seem affected by this bond at all. He seemed out of control, and now Horo was afraid of how this would end.

He had to help her now, whether he wanted to or not.

Stepping out of the car increased his uneasiness; the wind blew violently against his back and tickled the base of his neck. He took a deep breath and released it loudly, buried the keys into his back pocket, and slowly approached the front of the house. He suddenly felt guilty as he slid the keys into their place when a new issue captured his attention. Horo didn't have a car, and he had been borrowing Yoh's for several weeks off and on. It seemed ironic and insensitive for him to come to Tamao's aid in a car that belonged to the man who's fiancé she tried to kill.

But, there was no time for second guessing anymore. Ren had many resources at his disposal and could have been on his way that very moment for all he knew. He had to do this quickly. As he reached the front door and knocked, he noticed quickly that it was slightly ajar. Tamao had reckless habits when it came to safety; she would often leave her doors unlocked and even left them open on occasion. It was something Yoh, Horo and Malken often scolded her for, but she never seemed to listen to them. The house was mostly dark since there were no lights on, but dim sunlight from outside provided some clarity where he was able to distinguish furniture from open space. Tamao was sitting on the floor at the hallway entrance with her legs stretched out and her hands tightly clasped into her lap. As he stepped closer he noticed she was wearing a yellow collared shirt with denim jeans and pair of white socks. Her unrestrained hair was stringy and wet, and he assumed she had a shower.

"Are you alone?" he asked weakly, stepping closer until he was directly in front of her and into the hallway.

She didn't speak but motioned her head weakly, signaling a "no".

"You mentioned Yoh on the phone," he mumbled but then changed his tone. "Is he here?"

She nodded, staring blankly at the floor.

"Where is he?"

Without moving the rest of her body she lifted her arm and pointed down the hallway. Horo stared at her silently for several seconds and noticed her hand was trembling.

"Stay here."

Horo honestly didn't know what he expected to find. The house was completely silent, and even Tamao wasn't speaking. There were only four rooms along the hallway including a bathroom, so he didn't have to look for very long. He also noticed that all of the doors were open with the exception of the last room at the end. Horo increased his pace and opened the door, but the room was so dark he couldn't see anything. Reaching clumsily for the light switch, he fell against the door frame and wall as the light illuminated the room.

Tamao didn't move when she heard the clicking sound, but her eyes began to fill with tears.

Horo stared wide eyed at the bed first then he traced the entire room with his eyes. After several seconds of shock he gasped loudly and took several steps back until he was back into the hallway.

"What?" He hesitated as his body trembled violently and tried desperately to gather his thoughts. "What happened, Tamao?"

She didn't respond as the tears began to overflow onto her cheeks.

"Is he...dead?" An overwhelming emotion flooded his ability to properly project his voice, and he began crying involuntarily.

"I don't know," she said finally.

Horo stared into the bedroom again and quickly held his hand over his mouth, mumbling something inaudible under his breath.

"I don't know what to do," she said softly. "He won't wake up."

He fell to his knees in the hallway as he was no longer able to support his own weight but then turned very slowly and stared at her with his mouth agape.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"What is wrong with you, Tamao?" he whispered through trembling fear.

"I messed everything up." She began to cry hysterically, sniffing and gasping loudly. "I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Yoh," he sighed weakly, "this...fixation with Yoh. This obsession with him. You couldn't let it go. Why didn't you just let it go! I told you to let it go!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Look what you did, Tamao!" he screamed and fell on his hands. "Look at what you did to him!"

"I'm so sorry," she sniffed. "I don't know what else to do! I don't know what you want me to say!"

"Why am I here? Why the hell am I trying to help you?"

Tamao couldn't respond and buried her face into her hands.

"This is psychotic, Tamao. This is crazy. You let him do this to you. You let him drive you out of your mind."

"I just wanted to be happy," she whimpered. "I just wanted us to be-"

"He doesn't love you," he interrupted coldly. "Yoh never loved you, Tamao. IT WAS NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! I told you to let him go. I said you'd get hurt. I told you he was never going to leave Anna. You thought I was just making that up?"

"Stop it," she pleaded but was ignored.

"You thought if you killed Anna he would forget about her?" He jumped to his feet and charged, standing over her with clenched fists. "Well, what the hell did you think doing this to him would do? What did you think shooting my sister would do? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "Please just stop."

"You keep saying that, but what does that mean? Sorry doesn't undo this, Tamao. Sorry doesn't make you look any less psychotic. Sorry doesn't make you look like less of an idiot!"

"Don't call me stupid," she said through clenched teeth. "I'm not psychotic. I thought you were my friend."

"I thought _you_ were my friend, Tamao. My friend wouldn't put my sister in the middle of her insanity. My friend wouldn't ignore good advice and kidnap a man she claimed to love, only to butcher him like a piece of meat. Have you seen him in there?"

"Horo, I never meant to hurt Pirika." She stood slowly. "I didn't have a choice."

"You don't get it. You didn't mean to get her involved, but you were targeting Anna? That doesn't make any sense. Any rational person would know that doesn't make any sense. If you had to kill his fiancé to get his attention, he didn't notice you in the first place."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"And, you were sloppy. We found Anna in the back yard," He didn't understand why he was spilling all of his emotion into this rant, but he couldn't seem to stop. "and, she's not dead. She's in the hospital with my sister. So you failed. You only succeeded in letting us know you're crazy."

"I'm not crazy." She was visibly offended by the accusation and paused to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"No, you're right," he growled. "You're not crazy. You're just the biggest idiot I've ever met in my life."

Tamao held her breath for a few seconds as she stared at him with wounded eyes. She didn't restrain the tears that fell and clenched her hands rigidly at her sides. Horo paused briefly and stared at her with a stressed frown, and as he decided to continue, his voice elevated.

"How could you do something like this? How could you be so stupid?" He was yelling.

She didn't respond as her tears increased, and she buried her face briefly in her hands, sniffing loudly and swallowing hard.

"You had friends who supported you," Frustration created instability in his voice. "I was there for you, and you blew it. I wanted you to be happy, but you couldn't stop obsessing over Yoh."

"He told me he loved me! He wanted us to be-"

Horo slapped her hard in the face without warning, interrupting her statement and sending her clumsily to the floor. She rested her hand flat against it, and her face was buried beneath the various strands of her hair as she stared blankly at the wood. He closed his eyes for a few moments and clenched his teeth, but the silence overwhelmed him as the tears returned more violently than before.

"I was here!" he screamed at her. "I was always here, right in front of you, and you couldn't see me! You didn't need him, Tamao; you had me! But, that wasn't good enough for you. You'd rather chase a man who doesn't even realize you exist than see what's right in your face!"

Tamao didn't move as he paused, continuing his uncontrollable wailing, and her her tears flowed onto the floor and into her hair. He slid his back down the wall behind him until he was sitting on the floor with his legs sprawled in front of him, but he quickly bent his knees and covered his face with his hands.

"You could have been happy, Tamao. You didn't have to do this."

She sat upright and stared at him; her face was stained and puffy, and strings of her hair fell wildly over her shoulders and into her face. The silence continued for several moments; he dropped his hands and met her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Horo," she said in a weakened tone. Her eyes didn't reveal any emotion initially, but when the new tears resurfaced, he clenched his teeth. "You can't make me happy."

He opened his mouth to respond but was unable to.

"But," she whispered and paused, wiping a few tears from her eyes and pulling the hair out of her face, "you can save me."

Horo didn't understand her statement until she reached into the back of her pants and pulled out a small handgun. The metal seemed delicate in her hands, and he didn't realize she had it at all until this moment. She held it in her hands loosely but then paced it onto the floor in front of his feet.

"What?" he whispered but couldn't finish his thoughts.

"I tried before you got here but I couldn't. I'm too weak to do it myself."

"I'm not...," He hesitated and swallowed hard. "I'm not doing that, Tamao."

She picked up the gun again, holding the handle securely in her right hand and exhaled heavily. Horo stared at her with widened eyes, partially in shock and unable to move, and he held his breath when she bent her knees and rested it on top of them.

"If I do it myself," she said lowly as her hands began to tremble, "I may miss."

"Don't do this," he pleaded weakly but didn't move his frozen limbs.

She smiled at him, an expression that increased his desperation. "You're so good to me, Horo."

"I love you," he blurted fearfully. "Don't do this to me. Please don't."

"It's the only way to fix this." New tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's the only way to make things better."

"No, what are you talking about? This won't do anything. We can fix this together!"

"I have to," she exhaled and placed the barrel quickly against her temple, "before I lose the nerve."

"Wait, No!"

Horo lunged forward as she pulled the trigger, and the sound of the gunshot pierced the air violently. The gun fell quickly from her hand and she fell back against the wall. Her neck and chest were covered in blood, but after blinking a few times she realized she was still alive. Horo was still in front of her, holding her weakly in his arms, and as their eyes met she began weeping.

"Horo?"

"I can't...let you die."

She realized as the red liquid began seeping through his shirt that the blood she was covered in didn't belong to her, and there was so much of it she couldn't tell where the wound was. He had been shot, and it was all her fault.

"Horo, you're bleeding. I mean-"

"It's okay," he interrupted. "I'll be fine."

She stared at his eyes again and swallowed. He was lying, and she knew it.

"I'm sorry. I keep messing things up."

"I love you," he said randomly. "I want to make you happy."

"I don't deserve it," she whimpered. "I don't deserve to be loved."

"Everyone deserves to be loved," he replied faintly. "Everyone needs-"

He released her quickly and fell onto the floor. She knelt beside him, noticing his eyes were closed, and her uncontrollable tears dominated her senses.

"Horo! Please wake up! Horo, Please!"

She began screaming at him when he didn't move, running her fingers through his hair and clutching her stomach.

"Horo, Please!"

He didn't respond, and she buried her face into his stomach, crying and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"HORO!"


	18. Chapter 18

Malken leaned his back against the cabinet and stared briefly at the ceiling. His hand was growing numb from the blood loss, and fatigue was beginning to overshadow most of the pain. Ren hadn't completely kept his promise, deciding to further mutilate the damaged limb for fun. The silence in the room was deliberate; Ren was standing in front of him and staring calmly at his frightened expression. He placed the knife delicately onto the counter and briefly folded his arms over his torso.

"I swear that's all I know," Malken managed to whimper. Thin tears lined his face and fell onto his shirt as he glanced into Ren's eyes.

Ren smiled at him, an expression Malken didn't understand, and dropped his hands at his sides. He took a step closer, causing Malken to hold his breath, and knelt in front of him.

"Thank you, Malken," he said warmly and rubbed the top of his head with his hand. "You've been extremely helpful."

Malken flinched involuntarily when he felt the man's hand and closed his eyes. He mumbled something under his breath, and when he stared at Ren again, he noticed he was pointing a gun at him.

"What? Wait a minute! I told you everything! What else do you want?"

"I said you would lose body parts if you didn't comply," Ren replied blankly. "I never said I wouldn't kill you."

"Wait, don't do this!" he pleaded frantically. "You can't do this!"

"Really?" Ren replied with a curious frown. "Why not?"

"Just, please don't!" Malken heard the question but was unable to answer. He was too frightened to consider it. "You don't want to do this!"

"What gave you that impression?" Ren's calm demeanor seemed to frighten him more. "There's nothing I would like more than to blow your head off. And, I'm close enough to see your brain explode."

Malken continued mumbling, crying and pleading for him to stop, but he didn't seem to notice anymore.

"Have you ever seen someone's brain?" He tilted his head. "It's nothing like the movies, and it never comes out in one piece if you use the right bullets."

Malken's pleas were now indecipherable. His tears choked his voice, and the wailing grew louder and more desperate.

"If you aim it right here..." He paused and pressed the end of the barrel tightly against Malken's forehead. "...you won't miss the brain. I mean, you can't shoot someone in the head and have them survive, right? That just doesn't make any sense."

Ren stopped speaking abruptly and stared at him intently. He was crying hysterically and sniffing audibly; his eyes were closed, and he no longer had the will to look at him. Something about this display disgusted him but also filled his body with a rush of excitement. Suddenly the thought of ending this here was a great disappointment. Once Malken was dead, he wouldn't be able to watch him plead for his life.

The warehouse door opened suddenly, but Ren didn't turn around, opting to stand and take a few steps back. He continued pointing the gun in Malken's direction as he heard the footsteps slowly approach and briefly closed his eyes.

"I knew you would follow me, Lyserg," he sighed. "What took so long?"

Malken sniffed a few times and opened his eyes. His mouth was agape, but he couldn't say anything; his fear choked this ability.

Lyserg stood behind him several feet away without speaking. His expression was mostly blank except for watery eyes, and he balled his hands into fists at his sides.

"Did you get lost?" Ren asked with a snicker.

"Put the gun down, Ren," he responded finally. "I won't let you do this."

"You won't _let_ me?" he repeated. "That's an interesting choice of words."

Ren turned around finally, dropping the gun slowly to his side and clutching it tightly in his hand. His eyes revealed rage although he was smiling, but Lyserg's expression didn't change.

"So, tell me exactly what you plan to do to stop me, Lyserg? Will you get down on your knees and beg?"

Lyserg didn't respond and clenched his teeth. He knew where he was going with this. Ren knew he was afraid and would use that fear to his advantage.

"In case you didn't know, crying doesn't count."

"You can't keep doing this." Lyserg's voice was low and frail, but after a brief pause he elevated the tone. "I won't let you kill him. I won't let you hurt anyone else."

He took a step forward but hesitated as if considering his next move. Ren's eyes narrowed as he stared at him, but then he clenched his teeth.

"You don't have the guts, Lyserg," he teased. "You know how this ends. We've been here before, haven't we?"

Ren glanced at his stressed expression once more before turning around and pointing his gun at Malken again. Lyserg closed his eyes briefly then stared at the floor.

"Ren," he said weakly, "don't force me."

"You and I both know exactly what's going to happen," Ren replied and made a gesture with his gun, "but since _he_ doesn't, let's summarize. I'm going to empty these bullets into his face, and you're going to watch me. Because that's what you do."

Malken's eyes widened as the his words began to sink into his thoughts. Would he really allow this without interfering? Was he going to die? Right now?

"Please...please don't kill me."

"You came just in time, Lyserg," Ren called with a giggle. "You almost missed the main event."

Ren's smile faded quickly into an evil scowl. He raised the gun higher to aim for Malken's face as his eyes widened. Before he was able to pull the trigger, however, he felt a sudden warmth against his back and the sensation of suffocation. Lyserg had rushed him quickly, wrapping his arm tightly around his neck and tightening the grip with his other hand. Malken stared at them in shock; the blood rushed to Ren's face as he struggled to free himself, and Lyserg's tears escaped his eyes as he briefly closed them.

He dropped the gun involuntarily; Lyserg's grip was stronger than anticipated, and the pressure seemed to increase the more he struggled.

"Stop," Lyserg whispered. "Please stop, Ren."

Ren began punching his arm with his hands. There was nothing else he could do; this was a realization that quickly entered his mind. His eyes began to fill with a deep burgundy. He was almost completely out of air and was nearing a black out.

Lyserg opened his eyes again and stared at an adjacent wall as he tightened his grip. The pressure forced Ren to his knees, and Lyserg followed quickly, clenching his teeth. Ren opened his mouth slightly and grabbed his arm weakly before finally closing his eyes. Lyserg waited a few seconds before releasing him, and he fell heavily onto the floor. Malken stared at the motionless body for several seconds with his mouth agape. Shock overwhelmed him, and he suddenly forgot about his injuries. Lyserg remained on his knees in front of him and lowered his head. The emerald strands of his hair blocked his expression, but Malken knew quickly when his body trembled that he was crying.

"Mr...Diethel?"

He sniffed a few times and stood abruptly, taking a few steps toward him.

"Is..." He hesitated and stared at Ren again before continuing his thought. "Is he dead?"

"No," Lyserg replied quickly, "he's just unconscious."

"Thank you." Malken felt completely inadequate suddenly and bit his bottom lip. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You need to see a doctor," he replied dismissively. "After that, you need to leave town."

"What?" Malken frowned at him. "You're gonna let me go?"

"Mr. Diethel, we came as soon as we could."

Four men entered the room dressed in black business suits. Malken stared at them in confusion as the leader stepped forward, pausing to stare at Ren's motionless body. He had short brown hair, and his youthful features resembled that of a thirteen year old, although Malken assumed he was an adult.

"He's fine, Shintarou," Lyserg replied, addressing the man directly. "Have Rizu take him to his house and stay with him until he wakes up."

"Understood," he replied.

"See that he gets medical attention," he continued, pointing to Malken, "then release him at the airport."

"The team is outside," Shintarou replied, "and, there's a car waiting."

"Come with me," Lyserg said sternly as he headed for the door. "They can take care of Malken and Ren."

"Yes Sir," he replied obediently.

He followed Lyserg outside, and Malken watched as they left without speaking. They didn't give him a chance to say anything, and he didn't have the words to express his thoughts anyway.

There were two black sedans and a large black van waiting for them when they emerged. Lyserg and Shintarou entered the lead car, and the others followed; Lyserg opted to sit in the passenger seat and allowed Shintarou to drive. They sat in silence as he pulled away from the warehouse until he decided to speak.

"Mr. Diethel," he said gravely, "Daisuke told me Ms. Kyōyama is awake. I assured him I'd tell Mr. Tao."

Lyserg closed his eyes briefly and exhaled. It was definitely the best news he could have at this point, and he relaxed slightly into the seat.

"We have one more stop to make," he replied.

"No problem. We'll be there shortly."

"Shintarou," he said solemnly, "what ever happens-"

"Everyone with us is sworn to secrecy," he interrupted. "We support you, Mr. Diethel. Don't worry."

Lyserg smiled at him weakly and pulled out his cell phone. He couldn't wait for this day to be over and needed to do one more thing before he could walk away. He dialed a number quickly and waited as the ringing blared through his ears.

_"Lyserg?"_ Her voice startled him, and he sat upright in the seat.

"Tamao?" he replied quickly. "Where's Horo?"

She was screaming and crying hysterically, and he couldn't decipher any of her words.

"Tamao, calm down. What happened?"

_"He's bleeding!"_ she screamed. _"He won't wake up! He won't wake up!"_

"I'm almost there," he replied, exhaling heavily. "Stay with him."

Shintarou increased his speed. He could hear her frightened outbursts and sensed the urgency. The call was disconnected abruptly; he was unsure if this was done on purpose, but he didn't ask. When they reached the house, Lyserg noticed Yoh's car that Horo had been driving and the small sedan he rented.

"He's here," he mumbled weakly.

"Then your theory is probably correct?" Shintarou replied gravely.

"Get them ready just in case," he sighed as they stepped quickly out of the car. "We'll have to resort to plan B."

Lyserg walked quickly to the house as Shintarou gathered the men at the van. When he entered he saw Horo lying on his back in the middle of the hallway, and Tamao was kneeling over him screaming.

"Horo!" She didn't seem to notice Lyserg's presence. "Horo, please wake up!"

Lyserg knelt beside her and stared at Horo's face. The color in his skin was mostly gone, and he placed two of his fingers against his neck.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please wake up! Please don't leave me!"

"Tamao," Lyserg said lowly, but she ignored him.

"Horo, please!" she screamed. "Please!"

"Tamao," he spoke more sternly this time and grabbed her hand. "He's dead."

She paused suddenly and stared at him with her mouth agape. The statement didn't seem to register in her brain, and she blinked her eyes a few times as her body began to tremble.

"Horo's dead," he repeated. "You killed him."

"No," she whimpered weakly and fell into his arms. "No!"

He embraced her tightly and rubbed her back a few times, and she clutched his blazer tightly with her hands.

"Tamao," he said as he pulled back slowly, "look at me."

She met his eyes weakly and sniffed a few times. The expression seemed dazed and slightly confused, but he ignored it.

"He's dead."

"No," she said weakly and shook her head. "No, it can't be!"

"Horo's dead, Tamao." He squeezed her arm. "You did this to him."

Tamao's tears returned quickly, and her lips quivered violently as she stared at his neck.

"I can help you," said sadly, "but, I need you to help me."

"I..." She hesitated. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know Yoh is here. I know you did something to him."

"We're ready," Shintarou said abruptly. He entered the house with six of his men, and Tamao stared at them in confusion.

"They want to find Yoh," Lyserg said in the softest voice he could muster. "Is he here, Tamao?"

"In the bedroom...at the end of the hall."

"Okay," he said and rubbed her arms with his hands. "I want you to go with those men. Don't worry, they'll keep you safe."

She obeyed his request without hesitation; her thoughts were too clouded to reason clearly, and she was overcome with grief. Three of the men that were with Shintarou walked with her slowly out of the house, and the other three went into the bedroom Tamao directed them to. Lyserg and Shintarou knelt over Horo silently for several seconds until Shintarou decided to speak.

"He's lost a massive amount of blood," he said gravely, "but, he should recover. We have the van prepped to transport him."

"Good," Lyserg sighed sadly as he noticed two more of his men entering the house.

"Mr. Diethel," one of the men called from the bedroom, "you need to see this."

Lyserg and Shintarou quickly walked down the hallway and entered the bedroom. Shintarou paused at the doorway and was hesitant to step any closer. Lyserg froze a few steps in front of him, and the men stepped away from the bed.

"Yoh," he whispered weakly.

The walls and bed were covered in his blood; it was shocking and terrifying. Although the bed was in the center, he had to glance over it several times before identifying the crimson mass as a body. The awkward placement of his limbs gave the impression he fell onto the bed somehow, and his skin was covered in stab wounds of various depth. His thick, auburn hair covered his face and was the only indicator that they were staring at his head. Lyserg found himself unable to speak for several seconds. The scene was unexpected, and now he feared his assumptions were right.

"I can't believe it," one of the men said as he shook his head, "but, he's still breathing."

"We have to get him to the clinic," Shintarou said quickly. "He won't last longer than an hour."

"Get him out of here," Lyserg said as he exited into the hallway.

He held his hand over his mouth a few seconds as stress and devastation overwhelmed his body but stood upright when Shintarou joined him.

"We should be able to clean the room," he said reassuringly, "and, we're taking them both to the clinic now. Do you need me to do anything else before we go?"

"No," he said weakly. "Thank you for your help, Shintarou."

He nodded his head in acknowledgment, and Lyserg smiled at him weakly as he rejoined the others in the bedroom. Lyserg's smile faded once he was gone and walked down the hallway that was now cleared. He entered the living room slowly and began pacing back and forth in front of the sofa before reaching for his cell phone. There was only one way to resolve this for good; he couldn't hesitate any longer. He had to implement plan B.

Lyserg dialed the number very slowly; there was something intimidating about what he was planning. He dispelled the fear quickly as the call connected, and he cleared his throat.

_"Hello?"_

"Hao," he said weakly, "this is Lyserg."

There was a brief pause between them. Lyserg had never called Yoh's brother before, and he was surprised to hear from him.

"There's been an incident with Yoh-," he continued but was quickly interrupted.

_"What happened to him? Is he okay?"_ Hao's voice was immediately littered with worry, and his authoritative tone increased Lyserg's discomfort.

"I would rather talk to you in person about this. If you're at home, I can pick you up now."

_"Yeah,"_ he said quickly, _"come and get me."_

Hao disconnected the call, and Lyserg released a nervous sigh. There was no way he could turn back. This was set in motion now, and he had to see it through.


	19. Chapter 19

**DAY 23**

Ryu stared at the wall in front of them with a slightly glazed expression of worry. Pirika had been awake for hours, and he was sitting in her bed with her weak body leaning against his chest. She didn't want to be in the bed alone after waking from a terrible nightmare, and he wanted to comfort her as much as possible. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and bent one of his knees, and she released her body weight onto his torso while staring at the ceiling.

"Ryu?"

"Yes?"

"Where is my brother?" She hesitated to bite her bottom lip and held his forearm in her hands. "Nurse Suki said he hasn't been here in a week."

"I don't know," he sighed. "Honestly, I don't."

"This isn't like him. He wouldn't just disappear."

"I'm sure whatever he's doing is extremely important," Ryu tried reassuring her. "and, he'll tell you all about it when he gets here."

Pirika sighed heavily and briefly closed her eyes. Ryu ran his fingers through her hair briefly and stopped at her ear.

"Pirika," he started gravely, "what's that?"

"What?" She sat upright quickly and began touching random parts of her face with her hands.

"It feels like..." He mumbled under his breath as he took a second look and brushed her face. "It looks like a bruise. There's a knot."

"Oh, I don't know," she replied quickly. "I don't know where it came from."

Ryu frowned and stared at her back a few moments. He definitely didn't notice this before and now wondered why he missed such an obvious thing. She didn't have it when they first arrived at the hospital; he was sure of that. Slight frustration began to overcloud his worried thoughts and he sighed.

"Who knows where it came from?" She was nervous. "Maybe I fell out of the bed in my sleep or something."

"You went into shock..." He paused after making the statement and slowly slid out of the bed.

Pirika stared at him in slight confusion as he grabbed a chair and positioned it next to the bed. He sat slowly with narrowed eyes that were focused on the bed and folded his arms over his torso.

"It's old enough," he mumbled.

"What are you talking about? What is it, Ryu?"

He contemplated the last time he saw her brother. Everything about those brief moments made him uneasy. Ren's rage appeared unjustified; Lyserg's terrified demeanor didn't make much sense. The secret conversation between Horo and Lyserg increased his frustration. But, no one seemed to notice or question why Ren had been in the hallway in the first place and why Pirika suddenly needed to be stabilized. Ryu was growing tired of the mystery. He was sick of being the only one out of the loop. And, now things were beginning to fall into place.

"You really don't remember? Or, you don't want to tell me?"

There was one reason he sat in the chair away from the bed. He needed to see her reaction. Unfortunately, her instinct became exactly what he was beginning to predict. Her body froze slightly as she clutched the blanket with one of her hands, and she lowered her head in an attempt to hide her expression. She didn't speak at all but not because she wanted to ignore his questions. She just didn't know what she should say.

Sapphire strands of her hair hid her face, but it wasn't difficult to guess. She was visibly upset, and he knew she lied.

Ryu stood abruptly and walked slowly to the entrance. He closed the door, pausing briefly to stare at the surface, then returned to his chair without looking at her. He had to think of the best way to progress this conversation, but he didn't want to offend her.

"What happened?" He didn't prepare that question but blurted it without thought.

The silence that resumed was extremely unsettling. She tightened her grip on the blanket, and her body began to tremble as tears filled her eyes.

"He hit you?" Ryu decided he needed to just ask the real question. He wanted to try, despite the possibility of not receiving a response.

Her silence didn't surprise him. Ryu was relieved she didn't ask him to leave, so he decided to continue with his questions. Perhaps she would eventually answer one of them.

"Has he been violent before?" He bit his lip bitterly after asking the question; this wasn't supposed to slip, and he now felt like an idiot. "I mean-"

"Yeah," she whimpered.

Ryu stared at her with widened eyes. The simple answer stunned him, and he was suddenly at a loss for words. She sniffed a few times and pulled some of her hair behind her ear as she continued.

"He can be mean," she explained sadly. "Very mean."

"Pirika." He stood quickly from the chair and sat in the bed again beside her. "Tell me about this."

"Ren was impatient," she sighed weakly, "and, he seemed to hate me most of the time."

"The relationship was...abusive?" Ryu seemed to be asking the question to settle the possibility in his brain.

"He was perfect in front of you because you're his friends," she replied bitterly. "That's why you didn't notice."

"What about Horo?"

"My brother doesn't know about it, and I don't want you to tell him," she said sternly. "I kept it from him for a reason."

"That doesn't make any sense," he rebutted. "You should have told someone, Pirika. You should have told me."

"Why would I tell his friends about something like that?" she asked, briefly closing her eyes. "You're supposed to know him so well, right?"

"I don't understand what happened." He held her hand. "What happened to him?"

"Nothing happened to him, Ryu," she said with irritation. "He's always been a monster. You just didn't see it."

* * *

"Ryu told me that Pirika wants to talk to you once you were awake," Manta said with a smile. "I didn't want to disturb your nap."

Anna blinked her eyes slowly and rested her hands weakly against her thighs. Her hospital room was growing to be a nuisance, and she wanted to leave. Dr. Yagami had insisted upon running more tests, however, so she was his prisoner for the moment. She took a few seconds to scan the room and noticed Manta was the only other person there.

"Daisuke left," Manta said. "I finally convinced him to let you rest, so he went back to work."

"Why was he here?" she asked weakly then cleared her throat.

"Ren told him to stay here," he replied bitterly. "It's a long story."

Her body tensed briefly with his statement, but he decided not to address her change in posture. She didn't speak and stared into her lap, maintaining her enigmatic expression.

"I'll get her so you two can talk," he said softly. "They're letting her walk down the halls now."

She waited until he left the room to clench her teeth and tighten her hands into fists. Her lips quivered violently as she held this stance for several seconds, but her tears quickly disrupted the concentration. As she stared at the wall directly across from the bed, the tears fell quickly from her eyes unrestrained and rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away when they reached her chin; this seemed to increase her irritation, and she punched the mattress with one of her hands.

"Anna?"

Pirika's voice was startling, especially since she didn't hear the door open. She smiled at her weakly and watched as she slowly climbed into the bed beside her. Manta smiled at them as he exited into the hallway, and Anna caught a glimpse of Ryu's worried expression just before the door was closed.

"I'm glad you're awake," she said with a smile and held her hand.

"Thank you," Anna replied, "and, I was very sorry to hear about your accident."

"Oh," She frowned. "yeah. Very unfortunate."

They sat in silence for several moments. Pirika moved her hand quickly and settled both in her lap. Anna resumed her gaze with the wall in front of them and didn't move.

"Manta told me you have amnesia," Pirika said gravely. "You didn't seem to know why you're here?"

"Is that why you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes."

There was an extended pause that suddenly made them both uneasy. Pirika took a deep breath and held it a few seconds then closed her eyes and released it before continuing.

"You don't have to pretend like you don't remember," she whispered weakly. "You can't forget something like that."

Anna didn't respond, so she decided to continue.

"No one will think you're weak for being traumatized." She hesitated and scratched her neck before resuming. "Everyone has something to fear."

"I'm not afraid," Anna replied bitterly. "I'm not afraid of him."

"Who are you...talking about?" Pirika asked with a confused frown.

She remained silent and clenched her teeth.

"Anna...um...I don't think we're talking about the same thing-"

"I'm not a doll. I'm not his property," she continued as her voice elevated. "He can't control me. I won't allow it."

"Anna, I don't understand where this is coming from." Pirika stared at her weakly and pulled her hair away from her face.

"I'm not traumatized," she growled. "I'm not afraid of him. I'm angry. I'm furious!"

"Anna-"

"I'm not traumatized," she repeated as her eyes began to fill with tears again. "I'm not afraid. I'm not-"

Pirika stared at her in shock with her mouth slightly agape. She seemed caught in some sort of trance as she watched the woman beside her clutching the blanket tightly in her hands. An unsuccessful attempt to hold her hand confused her even more, but despite her disbelief, she couldn't help but be amazed.

Anna was crying hysterically. And, she couldn't seem to stop.

This was an emotion Pirika never knew she had, and she didn't know how to deal with it. Of course, no one could go through the ordeal Anna faced without experiencing some sort of trauma. The strongest resolve could be damaged by something of that nature. But, Anna clearly wasn't talking about Tamao. Pirika was sure of this. She was definitely referring to something else.

There was only one man she knew intimately well that was more unstable than Tamao.

"Anna," she said weakly and embraced her trembling shoulders, "calm down. You're not alone. I'm here."

She seemed content with Pirika's words and wrapped her arms around her waist. Anna cries subsided quickly into random sniffs, and she rested her head on her shoulder.

"What happened with Ren?" she asked softly. "You can talk to me. I'm your friend."

Anna held her tighter, a display Pirika was still uncomfortable with, and she seemed unaware of the unexpected personality shift.

"I'm not weak," she whispered bitterly.

"I know that, Anna," Pirika reassured her. "You're the strongest woman I know. But, I want to help you if I can."

Anna didn't respond. She didn't seem to have the energy.

"I should have warned you about Ren, and for that I'm sorry."

She pulled away and stared at her with an ambiguous expression. Pirika couldn't decipher whether or not she was angry but decided to continue her thoughts anyway.

"Anna, tell me what he did to you."

* * *

Ryu and Manta stood in the hallway leaning against the wall until Manta began pacing in front of him. Ryu bit his bottom lip and folded his arms over his torso. He was bothered by Pirika's confession and was wondering if keeping it to himself was a good idea.

"Manta," he said finally, "we need to talk about something. I mean, I don't know if I should be telling you this, but someone should know."

Manta stopped pacing and stood in front of Ryu with a stressed frown. He rubbed his face briefly with his hand and exhaled heavily before responding.

"Can I go first?"

"What?" Ryu's expression was marked with confusion, but the worry began to violently attack his stomach. "Yeah, I guess."

He looked both ways down the hallway as if expecting someone to surface. Ryu frowned slightly but decided not to speak. Maybe this conversation would give him time to gather his thoughts about Pirika, and he could come up with the right way to introduce the subject.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Manta started, "but, this needs to be said."

"What is it?" Ryu asked weakly as his eyes widened slightly.

He resumed pacing a few steps but stopped abruptly and rubbed his neck.

"Ren is out of control," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ryu knew exactly what he meant, but he needed to be sure.

Manta grabbed his arm suddenly and led him down the hallway into an empty room. He closed the door once they were inside, and Ryu's discomfort increased as he watched his nervous body language.

"What's going on?"

"She doesn't remember what happened," Manta replied weakly. "I don't know if it's amnesia or if she just won't talk about it."

"But that's normal, right?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know, but...that's not the issue."

"Well, then what is?"

"She's been having these nightmares." Manta paused again and briefly closed his eyes.

"What...kind of nightmares?" Fear was evident in Ryu's voice, and he made no attempt to disguise it.

"Nightmares about Ren."

"Ren?" Ryu whimpered. "Did you talk to her about it?"

"That just it," Manta replied sadly. "I don't have to. These nightmares are vivid, Ryu."

Ryu opened his mouth slightly, but no words escaped them. He was afraid and couldn't seem to gather his thoughts.

"I don't even want to mention it aloud." Manta whimpered as his eyes began to fill with tears.

"Manta..." He wanted to say something meaningful but couldn't conjure the nerve.

"I don't know what to do," Manta said faintly. "Maybe we should call the police."


	20. Chapter 20

Lyserg sat limply in the armed leather chair and stared at the ceiling. The silence in the room was deafening and increased his uneasiness. Squeaky wheels on the chair became more apparent when he began to twist the base, and he was distracted when Shintarou abruptly entered the room. He wore a pale blue collared shirt and khaki trousers but seemed uncomfortable in the casual attire. Lyserg sat upright in the chair and stared at him without speaking.

"Are you ready, Mr. Diethel?"

"Yes," he replied with a frail whisper. The truth was probably that he didn't have the energy to continue with this, but Shintarou and his men were counting on him to see this through. After all, their actions were the equivalent of treason. None of them could turn back now, and he knew he couldn't bring them into this only to abandon them before the end.

Shintarou led him down a long hallway in silence. The clinic resembled an abandoned warehouse on the outside, but the building was the size of a small hospital. Every hallway looked exactly the same with avocado green paint; getting lost was a regular occurrence even for the staff that worked there. Ren hated doctors and created this clinic to accommodate his employees a few years earlier. Lyserg never visited the facility because he was moved to London and didn't have a habit of falling ill.

The more Lyserg thought of Ren the more queasy he became. He knew Ren was somewhere in the city and was surely looking for him. They honestly didn't have much time, so he had to muster the courage to continue with this. When they reached the end of the hall, Shintarou opened the door and leaned his back against the wall.

"I'll wait for you here," he said softly.

Lyserg entered the small room with sudden uneasiness. He didn't expect Horo to be awake; he was sitting upright in the small bed and staring at him with a blank expression. His shirt was missing, and large bandages were wrapped around his shoulder and covered a portion of his upper chest. Blue strands of his hair fell wildly into his face and over his shoulders; he didn't move to restrain them and continued staring at Lyserg as he approached the bed.

"You're awake," he said weakly. "I'm glad."

"He wouldn't tell me anything," Horo replied with slight irritation.

"Shintarou?"

"I asked him about Tamao, but he just ignored me. What happened, Lyserg?"

He sat on the edge of the bed and lowered his head briefly before meeting his eyes again.

"Talk to me, Lyserg. Where is she? What's going on?"

"She thought you were dead," he started gravely and paused. "She didn't want to live without you."

"What are you talking about?" The anger in Horo's voice decreased rapidly into a slight whimper.

"She already had the gun when we got there." He couldn't look at him anymore and stared at the thin blanket that covered his legs. "I couldn't stop her."

"What?" Horo struggled to express a coherent statement as his eyes filled with tears. "No, what are you saying?"

"Shintarou tried to revive her but-"

Lyserg paused as Horo clenched one of his fists and held it over his mouth. The tears rolled down his cheeks unrestrained, and his body trembled violently as he held his mouth slightly agape.

"I'm sorry, Horo," he whispered weakly. "I'm so sorry."

"No," he repeated as tears quickly choked his voice. "Don't tell me that, Lyserg. Don't tell me that!"

"Horo she's-" Lyserg tried to finish his statement, but Horo's hysterical outbursts prevented him.

"Get out of here!" he screamed in anguish. "Get out!"

Lyserg stood abruptly and watched helplessly for a few moments as Horo buried his face in his hands and curled his knees into his chest. His cries were unbearable to witness, and Lyserg reached his limit. He walked away abruptly and increased his speed as he reentered the hallway, swiftly closing the door behind his exit. Shintarou observed him silently as his tear filled eyes triggered an overwhelming emotion he couldn't repel. Lyserg clutched his stomach tightly and bent his knees as he lowered his head. His hair fell into his face briefly before he stood upright quickly and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his white collared shirt.

"I'm fine, Shintarou," he said weakly. His voice was unconvincing, and he paused to sniff a few times.

"This was necessary, remember?" he replied gravely. "We agreed this was for his own good, Mr. Diethel."

"I know," he sighed.

"If Mr. Usui knew the truth, he would try to find her." Shintarou seemed to be reciting some sort of planned statement and spoke with an irritating blankness. His voice was often emotionless, with was greatly deceiving. "He would never be able to move on."

"It's done," Lyserg replied dismissively. "I can't take it back now."

Shintarou nodded his head weakly and paused before stating, "Mr. Asakura wants to see you. He's with his brother."

Lyserg stared at the tiled floor and allowed Shintarou to walk away a few steps before following him down the hallway. The nausea resurfaced almost immediately as they reached Yoh's room, and he hesitated when Shintarou opened the door.

"I'll wait here unless I'm needed," he said calmly.

"Thank you," Lyserg said weakly as he entered the room and closed the door.

Yoh's motionless body was lying against the thin mattress rigidly with his head resting against one small pillow. His lips were slightly parted, and his eyes were closed. After a few seconds of pause, Lyserg noticed the weak movement of his chest and stomach, revealing his shallow breathing. A beige blanket covered his lower body, but his torso and arms were exposed, showcasing the various bandages that were wrapped over most of his skin. A few of the coverings were saturated with his blood and revealed deeper wounds.

But, Yoh's unconscious state didn't bother Lyserg as much as the other observation. Hao was sitting in a chair near the bed with his arms folded on top of the mattress. He rested his chin against his top arm and was staring at his brother silently. His long auburn hair was unrestrained, covering his back, shoulders and most of his face, and his expression was hidden. He didn't seem aware of Lyserg's entrance and didn't move. He was greatly intimidated by the man. No, he was more than intimidated. Asakura Hao scared him to death. Yoh was very different from his brother; although they were twins, their personalities were greatly opposite. Yoh was mostly kind, caring and naïve. But, Hao wasn't kind. He definitely wasn't naïve. He was-

Lyserg scratched his head weakly and bit his bottom lip. He couldn't hide his discomfort as his thoughts began to wander. Hao was aware now he and his brother were not alone, but he didn't move or address Lyserg's presence.

He rubbed his hands together and took a deep breath. There was definitely no turning back. He told Hao about his brother. He brought him to the clinic. He was standing in the room with them. He had to take action now.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he blurted nervously. "The doctors have told me he'll recover."

The statement felt stupid somehow, and he paused. Hao didn't respond, further adding to his discomfort. He wanted to say something else but was distracted when Hao stood suddenly from his chair.

Lyserg held his breath involuntarily. When Hao faced him, his piercing eyes seemed to puncture his body in various places and weaken his resolve. They stood facing each other silently for several seconds. Hao's gray t shirt draped his torso loosely and was tucked in the front of his dark denim jeans. The large black belt he wore captured Lyserg's attention for an unknown reason, but he quickly returned his gaze into his brown eyes once he realized he was staring.

He felt over dressed. Lyserg didn't own any casual outfits and wore business suits every day. But, this was the first day in a very long time he second guessed his attire. Hao's silence was so intimidating, it would cause Lyserg to second guess everything, no matter how insignificant.

Hao's hair fell into his face slightly. This was a difficult task since it was so long, but his hair was too...powerful. His entire appearance was too powerful. Lyserg hated feeling this insecure, but he couldn't stop it. The man hadn't even spoken yet, and Lyserg was nearing some sort of nervous breakdown.

He held his breath again as he watched him pull the brown strands back away from his face with one of his hands. He ran his fingers through the hair at the top of his head, and Lyserg noticed what appeared to be a tattoo on his forearm. He dismissed the mystery quickly; there was no way he could engage in a conversation of small talk with this man. He couldn't control his nervous energy.

"You know what I want, Lyserg." The smooth tone of his voice sent crippling pangs through Lyserg's body and a deathly chill down his spine.

"He'll need somewhere to stay so he can rest," Lyserg replied weakly in an attempt to ignore the statement, but his voice wavered as Hao took a few steps forward. "Somewhere away from the Inn."

"I'm taking him with me," he replied sternly. "You know that."

"Yeah," Lyserg sighed nervously. "So-"

"Who did this to my brother, Lyserg?" Hao interrupted plainly. "That's all I want to know; stop stalling."

Lyserg wasn't surprised by this demand. He contacted Hao because he needed to know about Yoh, but this wasn't the only reason. No, he knew what course of events would take place with involving Hao. He would want to know who was responsible for Yoh's injuries. Lyserg wouldn't even have to tell him what happened or how this came about. Hao only wanted a name, and that was enough.

"Ren," he said finally. "It was Tao Ren."

Hao didn't speak, but his jaw tightened slightly as the statement escaped his lips. Hao hated Ren, and Lyserg knew this better than anyone. Guilt began to cloud his thoughts momentarily, but he quickly pushed the emotion away.

"His fixation with Anna has spun out of control." He added that statement for no real reason. Perhaps he was trying to justify this betrayal somehow in his brain, but it really didn't matter. He knew Hao didn't care about the details.

He continued his silence and tightened his hands into fists at his sides, seemingly satisfied with Lyserg's information. He licked his lips slowly, pausing briefly to softly bite the bottom, before replying with a sinister tone:

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know," Lyserg said weakly. "I'll contact you as soon as I have a location."

"Thank you," he nodded.

Hao walked to the bed and pushed a few strands of Yoh's hair out of his face, kissing his forehead and whispering something inaudible in his ear.

"Hao?" Lyserg's voice wavered, and he was unsure he would be able to ask his question.

He didn't speak but stared at him and waited.

"What do you plan to do when you find him?" he asked fearfully.

"Come on," He grinned. "you don't really want to know, do you?"

"No," Lyserg said quickly and stared at the floor, "I don't."

"I appreciate you telling me about my brother," he replied calmly and scratched his neck, "but, we both know why you called me."

Lyserg couldn't lift his head and closed his eyes.

"We didn't have this conversation," he added with a smile.

"Thank you," he whispered weakly and exited into the hallway.

Shintarou was waiting against the wall with the same expression as before. He paused, deciding to wait for Lyserg to initiate the conversation.

"It's done," he said sadly. "You can proceed."

"Understood, Sir."

As they began walking down the hallway, Shintarou slowed his pace and frowned. Lyserg noticed the change and decided to address it.

"What is it?"

"Mr. Diethel, you're trembling," he replied gravely. "Even with Mr. Tao you're not this tense. I thought-"

"Shintarou," Lyserg interrupted. He never lied to his best man before, so there was no use starting now, "Asakura Hao can not be underestimated. You don't know his past."

"I understand, Sir. Are you sure this will be effective?"

"Yes," he sighed then paused hesitantly. "This is the only way to stop Ren."

He stared at Lyserg with an obvious frown. Shintarou was very observant; it was very difficult to hide things from him, and Lyserg knew the longer this conversation progressed the more he would have to reveal.

"Have they crossed paths before?" he asked finally. "Was there an incident?"

He hesitated. "Hao is dangerous, Shintarou. You would never forget an encounter with him. Not even Ren."

Shintarou waited for him to finish his statement and decided not to interrupt. Lyserg seemed hesitant to continue, but he needed to explain this to him somehow.

"He is ruthless, unpredictable and extremely patient. This will unfold at his pace, but when it does we'll have to stay out of the way."

Shintarou seemed satisfied with his explanation and didn't say anything else. He continued down the hallway as Lyserg fell behind a few steps. The guilt began to overwhelm his senses again, and he exhaled heavily. If Shintarou knew Hao personally, he probably wouldn't have agreed to such a plan. Lyserg knew this, and the thought tortured his stomach. He tried to be honest about Hao's involvement, but he couldn't tell Shintarou the entire truth. He wouldn't accept it.

Ren didn't seem afraid of anything. His reckless regard for human life was limitless, and he saw no boundaries when focusing his energy on something he wanted. Shintarou knew this all too well. Everyone in the Tao organization knew this about him. But, Lyserg knew his secret and needed to expose it for his own good. Hao was the only person who could stop him for one reason alone:

Ren was terrified of him.


	21. Chapter 21

**DAY 29**

Ren stood silently in front of the door for several moments with a blank stare. His eyes remained fixed on the painted surface, and his hair fell into his face as he lowered his head. His body remained still; he appeared to be contemplating something but made no gesture to suggest his mood. In an almost abrupt action, he raised his hand swiftly and heavily knocked on the surface. As the silence resumed, he waited with his hands buried into the pockets of his black trousers and bit his bottom lip.

The door opened very slowly; there seemed to be brief hesitation. A woman emerged from the dark house and stood in the doorway with pause. Her long, black hair fell into her face slightly, covering one of her hazel eyes, and she twisted her supple lips into a bashful smile. His eyes traced her frame momentarily as the black dress she was wearing cinched her waist and enhanced the shapeliness of her breasts and hips. She wasn't wearing any shoes and looked as though she was preparing to leave. After the initial moments of silence elapsed, she pulled her hair out of her face and revealed the flushed skin of her full face.

"Hi, Nami." He greeted her with a gentle voice and smiled warmly.

"Mr. Tao," she replied sheepishly, "what a surprise."

"How many times have I told you? Call me Ren."

"I'm sorry," she nodded with embarrassment. "Um...my brother isn't here. I can tell him-"

"I wasn't looking for him," he replied seductively. "I came here to see you."

She made no attempt to conceal the redness that quickly filled her cheeks and said softly, "Me?"

"Have you eaten?"

"Well, no," she replied nervously. "I mean, not yet-"

"Let me take you to dinner," he interrupted and smiled at her again.

"That's very kind of you Mr. Tao," she blurted, "I mean...Ren, but I don't think I can accept this invitation."

"Please," he said softly, "I insist. You don't want that lovely dress to go to waste, do you?"

"I'm not sure," she mumbled reluctantly. "I'm not sure it's appropriate."

"Nami," he reassured her, "let me decide what's appropriate and what isn't. I want to take you to dinner; I'm absolutely sure Shintarou won't mind."

"Okay," she smiled, relieved from his assessment. "I'll leave him a note."

"That's not necessary," Ren added quickly, "we'll talk to him on the way."

* * *

Horo sat on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. He was fully dressed complete with a pair of running shoes, and his wound was hidden beneath the blue t shirt he was wearing. Lyserg approached the bed very slowly and stood in front of him without speaking. He didn't know what to say and was worried about angering him in some way.

"Are you ready, Mr. Usui?" Shintarou asked abruptly. They were aware he was in the room, but he seemed to startle them anyway.

"I guess," he replied weakly.

"What do you plan to tell Pirika?" Lyserg asked worriedly. He took a step forward but paused before sitting down beside him.

"I don't know," Horo sighed. "I'll just have to wait and see."

"She's home now," Shintarou reported, "and, Ms. Kyōyama was released this morning."

"Good," Lyserg replied.

He was about to add something else when his cell phone began ringing. He pulled the phone slowly from his pocket and stared at the display. Horo and Lyserg watched him as he closed his eyes briefly and frowned.

"It's Daisuke," he announced gravely. "I should take it. It would seem suspicious not to."

"Go ahead," Lyserg replied weakly.

Shintarou nodded and exited quickly into the hallway. Horo stared at the door with a frown, and Lyserg released a heavy sigh.

"There's something we need to talk about," he said gravely.

"Okay," Lyserg replied with an exhausted expression. "Let me give you a ride to the inn."

Shintarou waited a few more rings before answering his call. He raised the phone to his ear and paused before saying, "Yes?"

_"Shintarou! I-"_

"Nami?" His voice melted as he spoke her name, but shuffling noises in the background increased his worry.

_"Hi, Shintarou."_

"Daisuke!" He clenched his teeth. "What are you doing with my sister? Where-"

_"Mr. Tao wants to see you,"_ he interrupted coldly. _"Now."_

"What?" He whispered the response and swallowed hard as his hands began to tremble.

_"I've sent the address to your phone,"_ he continued without fluctuating his voice. _"If you tell anyone about this call or where you're going, she dies."_

Shintarou held the phone as shock and fear overwhelmed his senses, but as he opened his mouth to speak Daisuke continued.

_"You have fifteen minutes."_

When the call abruptly disconnected he flinched and held his hand over his chest. Lyserg and Horo entered the hallway slowly, causing him to gasp audibly, and Lyserg frowned at him.

"What did he want?" he asked with concern.

"I have to go," Shintarou said quickly and began walking abruptly down the hallway. "I'm sorry, Mr. Diethel. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"He's weird." Horo's statement didn't seem like a joke since he wasn't smiling, but Lyserg laughed at him anyway.

"Come on," He smiled. "let's go. We can talk on the way."

"Fine," Horo sighed.

* * *

"Ms. Tamamura, we'll be leaving the hotel soon."

She was standing in front the window leaning against the wall with an expression of exhaustion. His reflection was seen very clearly in the glass, and she waited several moments before turning to face him.

"You shouldn't keep the windows open like that," he added. "It's not safe."

Tamao blinked her eyes slowly before running her fingers through her hair and leaning her back against the wall.

"I cut a few inches off while you were asleep," he said apologetically. "It was necessary for this to fit."

The man reached into the blue gym bag he was holding and pulled out a black wig. She stared at it with a frown but didn't reply.

"It's temporary," he explained. "Just as a security precaution. I also have a pair of brown contact lenses I need you to wear before we check out."

"Rizu," she said finally, "I don't want to do this."

"You have to," he replied. "We've talked about it, remember?"

"I don't want to run away," she continued as tears quickly filled her eyes. "I should go to the police and turn myself in. I don't deserve to be free. I should be in prison."

"The police are not looking for you, Ms. Tamamura."

His reply visibly caught her off guard, and she bit her lip in confusion. He paused, taking a few steps toward the large bed she was now sitting on, then moved quickly to the window to close the curtains.

"What are you talking about? They have to be looking for me. After everything I-"

"There was no evidence of a crime taking place," he interrupted.

Her eyes widened as he spoke, but she couldn't respond.

"The Asakura house was thoroughly searched," he continued, "and, so was your house. They didn't find anything so they decided not to pursue the case."

"But...she-" Tamao tried to respond, but he interrupted her again.

"Ms. Kyōyama has amnesia, and Ms. Usui couldn't identify her attacker. She said he wore a mask. There was nothing else the police could go on."

"That doesn't make any sense," she said as her voice elevated slightly. "She's lying! There was blood everywhere! And, the box in the back-"

"I have to ask that you refrain from saying anything else on this subject," Rizu interrupted sternly. "The evidence you speak of simply doesn't exist."

Tamao stared at him with her mouth slightly agape and didn't speak. There was something about his tone that shifted some of her confusion into fear, and he matched her gaze with a vague expression.

"Here is your passport," he quickly changed the subject. "Once we leave this room, only use the name listed."

"Elizabeth Warren?" She glanced over the contents and held her hand over her mouth.

"You were born in Japan but adopted by James and Victoria Warren as an infant." He began reciting the words by memory, ignoring her confusion. "You lived in Denver, Colorado of the United States until seventeen years of age when they died in a car accident. That's when you moved to the address I gave you."

He paused for a moment as if waiting for her to respond.

"You must assume this identity or I can't protect you," he added.

"I can't do this," she whimpered weakly. "I can't."

"Everything is in place," he replied. "This is for your protection."

"I'll only go with you if you let me see Lyserg," she shifted her focus suddenly and scratched her neck nervously. "I want to talk to him or I won't do it."

"That can be arranged," he said blankly.

* * *

Shintarou struggled weakly against the tightly knotted ropes securing his wrists on the arms of the hard chair. He had allowed himself to be restrained, and decided not to be combative. The dark room was cold with concrete floors and brick walls; there were no windows, and one door revealed the only exit and entrance into the room. He tried twisting his ankles to relieve some of the pressure, but this only seemed to cause the ropes to dig deeper into his skin.

"You should stop that. It'll just hurt more."

Daisuke was leaning against a table in front of him. Shintarou didn't look in his direction, deliberately staring at the floor, but he could feel his grin.

"What are you doing?" he asked weakly. "Why are you doing this?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Where is my sister?"

"She's having dinner with Mr. Tao." His sarcasm increased Shintarou's anger. "They'll be back soon."

"Where is she?" he repeated through clenched teeth. "I want to see her."

"You know what your problem is? You're disloyal. You're a disloyal rat."

"Do you really think this is justifiable?" Shintarou shifted slightly in the chair. "You don't think this is wrong?"

"I told him not to hire you," He ignored the question. "but, he saw something in you I didn't. I knew you would eventually betray him. He trusted you, and this is how you repay him?"

"I just want to see my sister," Shintarou said dismissively. "There's no point in having this conversation with you. You have no mind of your own."

"What?"

"You'll do anything that man tells you, no matter how terrible or illegal. I'm not disloyal, Daisuke. I just haven't been brainwashed."

Daisuke frowned and opened his mouth to respond to his bitter accusation but was interrupted when the door swiftly opened. Ren entered the room with enraged eyes, and his gaze burned through Shintarou's skin. His hair rested wildly over his head and fell in and out of his face several times. Shintarou wasn't staring directly at the man. His bitter expression shifted into unfiltered terror when he noticed his sister on the floor behind him.

Nami wasn't exactly lying on the floor. She was being dragged into the room; he was holding a large section of her hair tightly in his hand and ignored her kicking and screaming attempts to escape his grasp. He released her near the chair Shintarou was sitting in with a violent shove, and she curled her knees tightly into her chest when she landed onto the floor. Her face was hidden by the black strands of her hair, but it was obvious from her hysterical crying she was terrified.

"What did you do to her?" Shintarou's demand floated into the air as a frightened whisper, and he couldn't seem to say anything else.

"Wait outside." Ren's cold order stung Shintarou's ears as Daisuke stood from the table.

He knew what this meant. Ren always sent Daisuke out of the room so he couldn't be a witness to-

"Rizu didn't sell you out, by the way," he growled. "You did that all by yourself. Do you think I'm stupid?"

Shintarou didn't reply but was unable to conceal his fear as Ren pulled out his handgun and held it tightly at his side. Daisuke was still standing in front of them but seemed caught in a trance.

"Daisuke!" Ren yelled at him. "Now!"

He walked out of the room much slower than anticipated and reluctantly closed the door behind his exit. This definitely wasn't good. Ren saved this type of anger for special occasions most of the time. There would be no way to talk him down, and from his experience, Daisuke knew what was coming.

Someone was going to die.

"So, who else is involved in this?" Ren demanded and waved the gun in his face briefly. "Rizu's men? Yours? I'm sure there's at least six more."

"My sister has nothing to do with this," Shintarou pleaded. "Please let her-"

Ren pointed the barrel of the gun directly at Nami and pulled the trigger in the middle of his sentence. The bullet pierced her arm, and the blood surfaced rapidly from the jagged wound. She screamed, holding her arm swiftly with her other hand, and slid back against the floor in terror.

"No!" he screamed, but tears began to quickly choke his voice. "Please stop! Please don't-"

"I asked you a question," Ren interrupted, pausing briefly to punch him hard in the face.

Shintarou began weeping like a frightened child and closed his eyes. He could no longer keep his composure and feared for his sister's safety. Nami was still crying and moaning from the pain, and she screamed a few times as her body began to tremble.

"There's no one else," he said finally.

"You're lying, Shintarou. Why are you lying to me?"

Ren's elevated voice frightened them both, and Nami screamed again as she noticed him approaching. Shintarou squirmed in his chair and sniffed loudly before moaning something incoherent.

"Do you think I won't kill her, Shintarou?" Ren asked as he grabbed Nami's hair and pulled her head back.

"Please, Mr. Tao," he moaned. "Please."

"She's bleeding to death because of you," he replied impatiently. "She's about to die because of you."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Shintarou didn't intend to scream at him, but he couldn't control the overwhelming feeling of helplessness.

Ren released Nami quickly who backed further away and leaned against the wall behind Shintarou's chair. He stood in front of him and noticed his wrists had begun to bleed from the stinging ropes.

"You're Lyserg's assistant," he sighed, "but, you answer to me. I think you've forgotten that. I know he put you up to this. He convinced you it was important?"

"He was trying to help her," Shintarou blurted. "He was just trying to help her."

"Help who?" Ren knew the answer to this question but seemed content with making him say the name.

"Ms. Tamamura. She needed his help."

Ren folded his arms over his torso, pointing the gun toward the floor, and smiled at him as he continued.

"She's in a hotel with Rizu."

"What hotel?"

"I don't know! But...they're leaving soon. He's taking her out of the country."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Ren growled, dropping his hands abruptly at his sides. "You don't know, Shintarou?"

He approached Nami again; she tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her hair and dragged her back in front of Shintarou's chair, leaving a trail of blood along the floor. She began screaming again and pleading something indecipherable, and Shintarou began rocking his body weight in the chair.

"The address is in my phone!" he screamed. "It's a locked message! Please, just check my phone!"

Ren released her brusquely and grabbed the cell phone with his free hand that was resting on the table. Daisuke had confiscated it when Shintarou first arrived so he couldn't make any calls. He stared at the display for a few moments then frowned at him.

"The code is 6857," Shintarou whimpered.

"I really appreciate your emotion," Ren replied warmly. "I don't think I've ever seen you this passionate before. It makes me think you're telling the truth."

Nami began coughing randomly and sniffing as her trembles were more noticeable.

"Nami?" Shintarou whimpered.

"Brother?" Her reply sounded like a question, although unintentional, and her wound made moving increasingly difficult.

"Mr. Tao," Shintarou pleaded, "you have what you want. Please let her go. She needs a doctor."

Ren wasn't listening to him. He was reading the message, and he clutched the gun tightly in his hand. After several moments of silence he placed the phone in his pocket and took a step forward.

"Thank you, Shintarou," he said finally. "You've been very helpful."

"Let us go," he whispered. "Please."

"But, every choice has a consequence," Ren continued as if he didn't hear him. "And, for every action, there is a reaction. Your betrayal will not go unpunished."

"Please," he whimpered as new tears rolled down his cheeks.

"You have to accept responsibility for your actions." Ren's vague expression suddenly revealed no rage or any other emotion. He stared into Shintarou's eyes without hesitation, and Shintarou's limbs began to tremble.

"Mr. Tao," He couldn't stop crying. "please don't do this."

For the first time Shintarou suddenly feared for his life. He was so focused on his sister he didn't consider the possibility of Ren taking this action. He stared helplessly as Ren pointed his gun at them, and he gasped as his sister began screaming.

"You have to accept this," Ren repeated coldly and tightened his grip on the handle.

Shintarou didn't notice until that moment that Ren wasn't aiming at him at all. The barrel was much lower than he first calculated. And, in a split second everything was suddenly clear.

He was aiming at Nami's face and pulling the trigger.

"NO!"

Shintarou's cry was abruptly accompanied by the terrible sound of Ren's discharging gun. The haunting silence that followed tortured his senses and overwhelmed his body with shock. He was staring at Ren's stomach; there was no ability to remove the gaze, and after the initial seconds faded he began screaming.

Daisuke reentered the room but stopped abruptly after taking a few steps forward. Nami was lying awkwardly at her brother's feet and wasn't moving. Her hair covered the grotesque wound Ren inflicted upon her, but he could tell from the increasing pool of blood beneath her it was fatal. Shintarou was still screaming with his hands clutched into tight fists. His hysterical wails were involuntary; he didn't notice Daisuke's return or Ren's approaching steps.

Ren ignored Daisuke's hesitation and hit Shintarou brutally in the face with the butt of his gun. The blow stung initially but immediately knocked him unconscious, and he slumped forward in the chair.

"Take him to his house," he said calmly, "and, let him sleep it off."

"Sir..." He clutched his sweaty palms against his pants. "...you said if he cooperated, you would let her go."

Ren turned around and matched his weary expression with apathy. He walked passed him and said on his way out of the room:

"I changed my mind."


	22. Chapter 22

Tamao sat on the edge of the bed and clasped her hands loosely in her lap. Rizu had been extremely kind to her, considering the circumstances, and for some reason she felt safe with him. He had promised her a meeting with Lyserg, and he didn't seem like the type of man that would go back on his word. She watched silently as he grabbed the remote control and changed the channel on the television. Tamao didn't mind the action; she wasn't watching it anyway, and this gave her the opportunity to focus on something different.

Rizu was a very handsome man in her opinion. His vivid red hair was distracting; the strands were very thick like Yoh's except much longer. The delicate locks fell past his shoulders and hid most of his facial features. He rarely wore his hair unrestrained, opting instead to pull it back tightly with a black band, but since it was removed she was able to see the fullness. His crimson eyes had an intensity she couldn't pinpoint even when he smiled, which was a rare occurrence, and his skin appeared much too delicate for his line of work. She noticed he carried a handgun with him at all times, which made her wonder if he really had a desk job as he claimed, and during the time they spent together she never saw him in casual clothes. His conversations were always direct and succinct; he never spoke with her idly about anything insignificant, but she wasn't offended by the formality. His professionalism was comforting somehow. She definitely took him seriously this way and trusted him.

"Can we talk, Rizu?" she asked timidly and bit her bottom lip.

"It's acceptable," he replied calmly.

"How long have you worked for Lyserg?"

He frowned briefly before replying. "I don't work for Mr. Diethel directly. I work for Mr. Tao."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I just assumed when you were with him that-"

"Mr. Diethel is a well respected man. I don't spend as much time with him as Shintarou, but he has my loyalty."

"What do you do for Ren?"

He didn't respond and changed the channel with the remote control again.

"You can't tell me?"

"I'd rather not."

"Ren and Lyserg have been friends since they were kids," Tamao said randomly and moved until she was sitting beside him on the bed. "You don't have to pick sides."

"With all due respect, Ms. Tamamura," Rizu rebutted, "I know more about their relationship than you do."

"So all of you have been forced to chose sides?" she asked with a frown. "They're...fighting?"

"This is a delicate subject," he replied sternly. "We'll need to end the conversation here."

Tamao bit her bottom lip again and stared into her lap. She was afraid to look at him for some reason and was deeply disturbed by the silence.

"We should have heard something from Shintarou by now," he said randomly. "Something may be wrong."

"Should we wait until he calls?" she asked nervously. "Or, should we maybe call Lyserg?"

His cell phone began ringing suddenly, and she gasped from the sudden noise. He stood calmly and pulled the phone out of his pocket, staring at the display for a few moments, and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tamao asked fearfully. "Is there something wrong?"

"Daisuke," he mumbled under his breath before answering.

"Who? Who's Daisuke?" she asked but was ignored.

"This is Rizu," he said calmly.

There was a long pause, but Rizu held the phone silently after hearing vague noises in the background.

"What is it?" He tried not to sound irritated, and kept his expression slightly blank.

_"Room 1237, huh?"_ Daisuke's voice was low and sinister. _"That's a very nice hotel, by the way."_

"What?" Rizu whispered the response, and his eyes widened slightly as he clutched the phone in his hand. Tamao noticed the change in his demeanor. She stood quickly from the bed and stared at him with slight fear.

_"There's a tracking device in your phone. You forgot to turn it off."_

Rizu didn't respond, but his mouth opened slowly as he stared at Tamao with shock.

"What's wrong?" she whispered fearfully.

_"Oh, wait. That's right."_ Daisuke laughed briefly but quickly resumed his menacing tone. _"You didn't know about that."_

Rizu couldn't respond and continued staring at Tamao as his hands began to tremble.

"What's wrong, Rizu?" Tamao repeated as her eyes filled with tears. The silence increased her fear, and she was nearing a breakdown.

_"We'll pick you up in five minutes. You know Mr. Tao doesn't like to wait. Don't make me chase you."_

He disconnected the call abruptly, and Rizu dropped the phone quickly to the floor with a frozen expression of shock.

"What is it, Rizu?" Tamao sniffed. "You're freaking me out. What's wrong?"

He stared at the phone with widened eyes then smashed it quickly with a few violent stomps of his foot.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"We have to leave right now," he responded finally and grabbed the black bag that was resting on the desk.

"What? I thought you said we would wait for Shintarou," she said in confusion.

He wasn't listening to her, frantically grabbing every loose item that belonged to them and shoving it in the bag.

"Rizu, what happened?" she asked as her voice faltered. "What's happening?"

"He's coming," he said and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the room. "We have to get out of here now, Ms. Tamamura."

"Who's coming? Who are we running from, Rizu?"

"Mr. Tao."

"...What?"

He said nothing else and dragged her by the arm down the hallway and into the stairwell.

* * *

Horo leaned against the open window as the wind crashed gently against his face. He hadn't said anything since getting into the car, and Lyserg decided not to initiate a conversation as he drove. The silence was comforting; although Horo wanted to talk to him about something specific, he had no real energy to bring it up.

"I know Pirika must be worried sick about you," Lyserg said randomly. "I didn't tell her what happened."

"It's probably better this way," he replied weakly. "The less she knows the less I have to tell her."

The silence resumed quickly, and Horo exhaled heavily while closing his eyes. Lyserg wanted to say something else but was distracted when his cell phone began ringing.

"Who would call you at three in the morning?" Horo glanced at him briefly.

Lyserg didn't respond and pulled the car over. As much as it annoyed Horo, Lyserg refused to drive and talk on his phone at the same time. He stared at the display and exhaled with a frown.

"Who is it?" Horo asked and leaned back against the head rest.

"I don't know. I don't recognize this number."

He allowed the phone to ring twice more before answering.

"Hello?" he called curiously.

_"Mr. Diethel!"_

"Rizu?" He frowned. "Where are you? Are you calling from a pay phone?"

_"I don't have time to explain."_ His tone was stressed and abrupt. _"Meet us at the cemetery in ten minutes."_

"Why aren't you in the hotel? I told you to stay-"

_"Mr. Diethel, please just meet us there."_

Lyserg sensed the desperation in his voice and replied worriedly. "Fine. Ten minutes."

He disconnected the call and stared out of the windshield aimlessly for a few moments in silence.

"What did he want?" Horo asked blankly.

"We have to make a stop," he replied gravely, "but, there's something I need to tell you before we get there."

Horo sat upright in the seat and stared at him with a frown.

"I was trying to protect you. I was trying to help you. Both of you."

"What are you talking about, Lyserg?"

"Tamao's not dead. She's...with Rizu."

Horo didn't respond and stared at the dashboard with a vague expression. Lyserg swallowed hard before he continued.

"You were so torn...I didn't want you to suffer. And, I thought maybe you wouldn't have been able to move on if-"

"Just drive, Lyserg," Horo interrupted. "Just let me see her."

Lyserg drove away quickly, and they sat silently during the entire ride. Horo's expression was deeply unsettling, but he didn't have the desire to say anything else. He knew Horo had to be angry with him. Horo despised being lied to, and he was too tired to tell Lyserg what he really felt. Or so he thought.

"I knew you were lying to me," he said after several minutes elapsed. "I just didn't know why."

"I'm sorry, Horo," Lyserg replied quickly. "Please forgive me."

"I appreciate that you're trying to help her," he said dismissively. "Is that what this is?"

"Yes."

Silence resurfaced, and Lyserg nervously scratched his neck.

"Have you talked to Hao?" Horo asked randomly. He didn't appear angry, but Lyserg knew better.

"Yesterday."

"How's Yoh?"

"He's recovering, but he won't leave the house. He doesn't seem aware of his surroundings sometimes."

"Did you tell him about what happened? I mean, with Tamao and everything?" Horo asked with slight desperation.

Lyserg exhaled heavily and paused before replying. "I told Hao what he needed to know."

They reached the cemetery two minutes early, but Rizu was already there pacing in front of a large sepulcher stone and appeared alone.

"Where is she?" Horo said abruptly when they approached.

Tamao emerged out of the shadow from behind a tree and was startled to hear his voice. When he saw her he froze, and they stood in front of each other in total silence.

"I thought you were dead," she said finally as her eyes filled with tears.

"I thought _you_ were dead," he replied blankly.

She took a few steps forward and paused; she was hesitant to move any closer, and this was evident in her body language.

"I'm glad you're okay," Horo said weakly and approached close enough to hold her hand.

"I'm...sorry," she said sadly.

"We'll figure it out," he said warmly and embraced her. "I promise."

"Have you heard from Shintarou?" Lyserg asked with a frown.

"No," Rizu replied, "but that's not really the issue."

"Wait," Lyserg said abruptly when his cell phone began ringing again. He looked at the display and sighed with relief.

"Who is it?" Tamao asked nervously and clutched Horo's shirt as they stared at the phone.

"Shintarou," he replied weakly. "Finally."

He answered the call abruptly as the others stared at him. "Shintarou? Where have you-"

_"No, guess again."_

Lyserg held the phone silently and stared at the grass as Rizu took a hesitant step back. Tamao recognized the expression from Rizu's phone conversation and held Horo tightly in a slight panic. Horo frowned at Lyserg in confusion and waited for him to speak.

_"Not who you were expecting?"_

"Where's Shintarou?" Lyserg clenched his teeth as he spoke and clutched the phone tightly in his hand.

_"You're so predictable. Aren't you going to ask me how we got here?"_

"Where is he, Ren?" he demanded as his voice elevated.

"Mr. Diethel," Rizu whispered fearfully, "hang up the phone."

Horo and Tamao stared at him with widened eyes but didn't speak.

_"You know what this means, Lyserg. Don't you?"_ Ren's voice, although calm, was incredibly terrifying and didn't fluctuate.

"What did you do?" Lyserg's lips quivered slightly, but he refused to sound afraid. "What did you do to him?"

_"I'm really sick of your little childish games."_ Ren ignored his question. _"How stupid do you think I am?"_

"Just tell me where he is," Lyserg said lowly. "Please."

"Hang up the phone," Rizu repeated and took a step forward.

_"If you want a war, you've got one. You'd better hope you find him before I find you."_

"Mr. Diethel," Rizu pleaded, "hang up."

"You bastard," Lyserg replied through clenched teeth. "You won't get-"

_"You know me so well,"_ Ren interrupted, _"and, I know you. So tell me, Lyserg. What do you think I'll do next?"_

Rizu snatched the phone out of his hand suddenly and threw it onto the ground. Lyserg stared at him in confusion, as did Horo and Tamao, and he smashed the phone fervently against one of the tombstones.

"What the hell?" Horo said with a frown. Tamao held him tighter and didn't speak.

"Rizu-," Lyserg started but was interrupted.

"He's tracking you," he said breathlessly.

"What?" Horo demanded and clenched his teeth.

"He knew I was at the hotel. That's probably how he found Shintarou."

Lyserg stared at Rizu with widened eyes and his mouth slightly agape without speaking.

"He was stalling you," Rizu said as terror began to invade his voice. "He knows we're here."

Tamao whimpered fearfully and stared into the woods frantically as Horo stared wide eyed at the grass. Lyserg's breathing elevated quickly, and he clutched his hands into tight fists at his sides.

"Get in the car," he said abruptly. "Everyone, get in the car now!"

Tamao was the first to sprint toward the car. Horo hesitated a few seconds but quickly followed. She jumped into the back seat, almost hitting her head against the opposite door, and he sat beside her. Lyserg sat in the passenger seat, since Rizu took the wheel. He knew Rizu was a better driver and much faster, and they had a better chance of getting away from the area with his assistance.

"What are we going to do, Mr. Diethel?" Rizu asked worriedly.

"Horo, give me your phone," he said quickly.

He handed it to him without hesitation and stared nervously out of the window. Horo hated being this afraid, but he honestly wasn't sure what Ren was capable of. His current state of mind was vague. Horo knew he had no limits at this point, and it would have been foolish to underestimate him. Lyserg dialed a number quickly and waited impatiently as he listened to the ringing. Rizu was speeding recklessly, and although they had no destination, he refused to slow down.

"Manta?" Lyserg said finally. "No, it's Lyserg. I'm sorry for calling you so late, but can we come over?"

"We can't go to Manta's house!" Horo whispered and punched him in the arm but was ignored.

"Okay, it'll be about three minutes. Yeah, we're right up the street. Thanks."

He disconnected the call and directed Rizu to turn onto one of the side streets.

"What are you doing, Lyserg?" Horo demanded.

"He won't look for us there. Trust me."

* * *

Ren was sitting silently in an armed chair of the dark room in when his cell phone began ringing. He ignored it for a few moments before answering, and the display illuminated the room with a partial dim light.

_"Mr. Tao,"_ Daisuke said reluctantly. _"Rizu's gone."_

"I know," he replied calmly. "You didn't think he would wait, did you?"

_"I'm going back. Shintarou won't eat his food. I think he's trying to starve himself to death."_

"Do what you must."

_"Yes, Sir."_

"I'll call you later with instructions," Ren said sternly. "Don't contact me for two hours."

_"Understood,"_ Daisuke replied and disconnected the call.

He turned the power off and placed the phone on a nearby table. The darkness didn't bother him in the least, and he stood slowly from the chair when he saw the door open. A light switch was triggered quickly, dispelling most of the darkness, and after she stepped inside and closed the door she paused and dropped the towel she was holding in her hand.

Ren moved closer and stepped behind her, blocking her exit into the hallway, and she backed away toward the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice seemed angered, but her expression revealed her fear.

"I wanted to see you," he replied calmly.

She stared at him with widened eyes and pulled a few strands of her blond hair out of her face. He took another step forward, and she backed away again.

"How did you...get in here?" she demanded.

"I used my key, Anna," he replied with a smile.

"I had the locks changed," she said as her voice wavered fearfully.

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know."


	23. Chapter 23

Hao was lying on his futon in the living room with one arm hanging off of the edge. His fingers barely touched the surface of the floor, and he stared aimlessly at the ceiling with dazed eyes. Fatigue was beginning to overwhelm his body, but he wanted to stay awake as long as possible. The silence in the house was comforting, but he knew it would be short lived. He waited this time; he wanted to catch it at the beginning and intervene as quickly as possible. The first time set the learning curve; he was slightly caught off guard and needed a few moments to decide the best course of action. But, this was definitely different. He was prepared and waiting.

Rustling and loud tapping in the distance filled the hallway with a familiar discomfort. He sat upright and stared at the floor while biting his bottom lip. This needed to be accurate; he didn't want to cause a commotion unless it was absolutely necessary. As the tapping increased into loud knocking and an eventual sound of beating thuds against the wall, he stood from his seat. The stifled moans were obstructed by some surface in the bedroom; Hao couldn't tell if there was a pillow or something harder in the way. But, the sounds grew louder and were much more pronounced. After several seconds of staring at the floor he jogged swiftly down the hallway toward the dark bedroom at the end of the hall. He was sure now that this wasn't a false alarm.

His brother was screaming again.

Hao burst into the room with great haste and swiftly turned on the nearest table lamp he could find. This was going to be difficult since he knew Yoh was probably still asleep, but his terrifying screams were unbearable to listen to. He had to calm him down the only way he knew how.

"Yoh!" He sat on the bed. "Wake up!"

He was mumbling something incoherent, and although his eyes were wide open, Hao knew he wasn't awake. His body trembled violently, and he began vigorously swinging his arms in the air.

"Yoh! Stop it. Wake up!" Hao climbed on top of him quickly, pinning him hard against the mattress. Yoh's screaming and violent flailing would eventually cause injury, and he had to contain the movement somehow.

"No...no...no!" he mumbled repeatedly under his breath.

"Yoh, it's me. Wake up!"

He began screaming again and wriggled free from Hao's grasp long enough to punch him hard in the face. The blow brutally stung his skin, but he pinned him again to the mattress. Yoh's squirming landed him on his stomach, and his brother placed his knee firmly into the middle of his back so he could no longer use his arms. These battles were becoming slightly tiresome, but Hao needed to keep fighting so he could try fixing the problem.

"Yoh?"

Although his eyes were still open, the trance behind them faded and the movement stopped. Hao crawled away from him quickly and sat on the edge of the bed to wait for what would happen next. His brother remained still for several moments before pushing himself up onto his knees with his hands and staring at his pillow.

"Yoh? Are you—"

"I'm fine," he interrupted quickly and sat in front of him.

Yoh held his pillow tightly in his hands and stared into his lap. Hao was aware now that he was fully awake but decided not to say anything else.

"I'm fine, Hao. Stop staring at me like that."

"You had another nightmare," Hao replied worriedly. "Do you remember that?"

"Go to bed." He didn't look at him. "I told you I'm fine."

"If you were fine we wouldn't be up this late."

Yoh closed his eyes bitterly and scratched his head. He didn't want to look at his brother; Hao would immediately notice the fear and make him address it. As much as he appreciated his twin's undying love and support, this was an issue he didn't want to talk about. It was much easier to ignore. But, Hao was too stubborn to let something like this go. He knew it.

"You might feel better if you just talked to me," Hao said after several seconds of silence.

Yoh knew this was coming. He bit his bottom lip and exhaled without responding.

"What happened to you? It's time to talk."

"I'm fine now. Let's...just go to bed."

"Tao attacked you," Hao ignored him. "I know that. But, now I want to know what happened and why. I want to know why you keep having these nightmares, why you won't go outside...why you're so afraid of everything. Start talking."

Yoh stared at the pillow with a confused frown, but his expression quickly went blank. Several thoughts invaded his mind at once, and anxiety consumed his senses. Ren wasn't his attacker, but Hao didn't seem to know that. His brother was under the impression he was attacked by a man. Perhaps it wasn't the greatest idea to correct him. How could he possibly explain his fear of a woman, especially a woman like Tamamura Tamao? It wouldn't make any sense to Hao. Explaining this fear would mean he would have to reveal everything that happened with Pirika and Anna. He would possibly be forced to mention his betrayal; this wouldn't foster any sympathy. Hao would surely beat him for it. Maybe it was best for him to keep his mouth shut.

"I can't talk about this right now," he sighed. "Not like this. I'm not ready."

"Are you traumatized?" Hao asked with a frown. The prospect of his brother being afraid of a man like Ren was repulsive, and he needed clarification.

"No," he lied, "it's...humiliating. I just want to go to sleep. Can we just drop this for now?"

Hao folded his arms tightly over his chest and frowned, but his expression softened when Yoh finally looked into his eyes.

"Please? I promise we'll talk about this. But...don't make me do it now."

Hao moved closer and ran his fingers through Yoh's hair. He didn't protest the action but looked away when he kissed him on the forehead.

"We're going to talk about this soon."

"I know," Yoh whispered and closed his eyes.

"Good night." He stood and turned off the lamp. "Don't wake me up later, Yoh."

"I won't," he mumbled.

* * *

Manta leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms folded over his torso. Lyserg and Rizu were somewhere in the house making phone calls, and Horo waited for them in the living room. Tamao remained in the kitchen, since Manta wanted to talk with her alone, and she was deeply uncomfortable with his silence. Lyserg told Manta everything that led them there, although Horo protested vigorously, but Manta didn't react at all. The pink strands of her hair tickled the back of her neck, and she swallowed hard. His eyes narrowed, and she darted her gaze away from him. This silence was nearly unbearable, and she could feel her anxiety rising.

"Please say something, Manta." She spoke with fear and guilt, and her tone was barely audible.

"What do you want me to say?" His voice was cold, and his expression didn't change.

"I don't know," she whispered. "Maybe that you forgive me?"

"You didn't come here for forgiveness," he said quickly, almost interrupting her. "You came here for protection."

"I know I made a mistake," she whimpered and stared at his stomach, "but—"

"A mistake?" His voice elevated quickly, and he took a step forward. "Is that what you're calling this? A mistake?"

"Manta—"

"Anna almost died because of you!" Horo quickly entered the kitchen when he heard him yelling at her. "You weren't there, Tamao. You didn't see her face when Ren pulled her out of that box. We thought she was dead. We thought some mad man came to the house and attacked her. Who knew that mad man was really you?"

"Manta, she's been through enough." Horo stood by her side. "I know you don't agree with this, but we're just trying to make things right."

"How can you stand here and defend her, Horo?" Manta seemed to ignore his statement and dropped his arms quickly at his sides. "She shot your sister. I don't know if you remember this but SHE ALMOST DIED!"

"Stop it," Tamao whimpered bitterly.

"Manta, I know you're upset, but—"

"I was at the hospital day and night, thinking Anna would die. She was in a coma. Neither of them were going to make it. You saw Pirika there. If you want to help Tamao you can call the police."

"You don't understand," Horo said. "I didn't think you would."

"Manta, please just listen," Tamao said.

"You're absolutely right, Horo." Manta clutched his hands into fists as he spoke. "It doesn't make any sense to me why you're defending her. I don't understand why you or Lyserg would break the law to protect her. She committed a crime! She should be in prison!"

Horo didn't speak but stared at him with frustration. Tamao's eyes were wounded, and tears streamed down her cheeks as she matched his gaze.

"I'm supposed to say it's all okay because we're friends?" Manta asked bitterly. "You can't just break the law! There are consequences for everything we do. You've made me an accomplice bringing her here!"

"Come on, Manta," Horo sighed. "You're not gonna call the police. You can't."

"Why did you do this, Tamao?" He ignored Horo's statement and stared at her with fatigue. "What happened?"

"I thought it was what Yoh wanted," she replied without hesitation. "So we could be together."

Horo seemed surprised by her answer and frowned while staring at the floor. Manta didn't speak for a few moments. He stared at her with widened eyes, and his mouth stood agape before he released the air he was holding in his lungs.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" This was the only thing he could say in the moment.

"I wanted to be happy." She sniffed and wiped her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "He makes me happy, Manta."

Manta stared at Horo for a moment, but he didn't return the gesture.

"Do you feel it was a justifiable move?" Manta asked blankly. "To get Anna out of the way?"

Tamao paused briefly before replying. "Yes."

Horo closed his eyes bitterly and bit his bottom lip. He knew she said too much, and he now needed to end the conversation.

"You don't regret doing what you did," Manta confirmed, "you just feel guilty because we know about it?"

"Manta, stop." Horo tried to interrupt, but they continued.

"Yes," she replied and stared at the cabinet behind his head.

"You're not my friend, Tamao." Manta's calm tone was littered with anger, but he didn't raise his voice. "You killed her the moment you thought this was a good idea."

Tamao's eyes narrowed as he spoke, and she clenched her teeth slightly but didn't respond.

"Manta, just let it go for now," Horo pleaded.

But, it was too late. Manta wasn't going to back down, and Tamao didn't seem aware of Horo's presence anymore.

"You'd be a psychopathic serial killer if you weren't so amateurish in style."

"What?" Tamao barely released the response through her growl.

Manta intended for the statement to be offensive. For some reason, he couldn't control his anger. And, since no one around him was practicing this restraint he was feeling extremely frustrated. He was letting off steam. And, Horo was in shock.

"You have to actually kill people to have that title," he growled. "So, I guess it just makes you a psychopath."

"I am not—,"

"Crazy?" he interrupted. "Yes, you are. Because you thought this would work. Because you thought it was even plausible. Because after all this time, you still thought you had a chance with Yoh."

Tamao took a step forward and clutched the bottom of her shirt with her hand but couldn't respond. She glanced at the counter top behind him and stared briefly at a small paring knife resting near a cutting board.

"Manta stop it," Horo said. "This isn't necessary."

"Sleeping with you was a mistake." Manta ignored Horo's request. He was too angry to stop. "It was stupid; we all knew that. But, he regretted it. Horo was there with him, he can tell you that."

"That's not true." She was offended by the accusation as her tears returned.

"Do you want to know what he said the same night? He said he loved Anna and wanted to marry her. He said he didn't know what to do. He was afraid of messing things up with her. He didn't give you a second thought."

"Take it back." Tamao knew he wasn't lying. Yoh admitted to her himself he was using her, but Manta didn't have to say it. He was out of line, and she didn't want to hear any more.

Horo stared at the floor and held his hand over his face. He didn't know what to say and considered forcibly dragging her out of the room. But, Manta possessed the same frustration he did. Perhaps this anger was fueled for a very different reason, but he couldn't blame him for stating his opinion.

After all, Manta was probably right.

"Yoh will _never_ love you the way he loves Anna." Manta stressed the word and clenched his teeth. "He's made dumb decisions in the past; we all have. But, he'll learn from them. Getting rid of Anna would never change the way he feels about her. I don't know what kind of fantasy land you live in, but here in the real world everyone knows this. You're the only person in the dark."

"I hate you." Tamao wasn't intending to say it, but it was the first thought that surfaced in her brain.

"And, soon..." He ignored her. "...they'll get back together. She'll forgive him, and they'll get married. They'll live happily ever after, just like in the fairy tales, and you'll be in prison for the rest of your life."

"Tamao!"

Horo saw her move, but everything progressed in slow motion. He couldn't catch her, and there was a split second when he felt paralyzed. Tamao's speed was only matched by her rage when she charged the man standing in front of her. Manta saw her approaching as well but had no time to react. She grabbed the small knife from the counter top with her right hand and attacked.

Lyserg ran into the kitchen upon hearing screaming and scuffling noises and gasped when he saw the three of them on the floor. Horo was holding Tamao with both arms, struggling to keep her secure, and she was screaming something incoherent and terrifying. Manta sat across from them leaning his back against the cabinet, and his yellow t shirt was stained with blood. Lyserg blinked a few times before noticing a small knife was still in her hand, and he held his breath when realizing what just transpired.

Manta's body trembled suddenly as he began gasping for air. Tamao succeed in stabbing him several times before Horo was able to pull her away. Rizu was the last to enter, and when he saw Manta's bloody chest he ran to his aid.

"We have to get him to the clinic!"

"Get him in the car," Lyserg replied. "I'll catch up with you."

Rizu pulled Manta away by the arms then carried him as best he could out of the room. Horo struggled with Tamao's frantic movement. Lyserg tried to help him, but she continued swinging her arms and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Tamao, stop!"

Lyserg tried reaching for her again, but she slashed his arm with the knife, and he clumsily backed away. Horo grabbed her right wrist and began slamming her hand against the floor until she released the weapon then kicked it away from her reach. Lyserg grabbed a towel from the counter top and wrapped it around his arm using his teeth to secure the knot. Tamao crawled away from Horo when he was distracted by Lyserg's wound, but he quickly recovered and grabbed her by the waist. She kicked him a few times and screamed, but when she turned to face him, he punched her roughly in the face. The movement quickly stopped when she fell to the floor, and Horo released her completely when he realized she was unconscious.

They stared at her motionless body for several seconds in silence. Lyserg was still in shock, and his body trembled in fear. Horo's eyes quickly filled with tears as he stared at her stomach.

"What happened, Horo?" Lyserg whimpered. "What happened in here?"

"I'll find some rope," he replied. "Help me tie her up."


	24. Chapter 24

"Horo," she pleaded softly. "Horo?"

He wasn't responding to her desperate cries; the silence was tormenting. Tamao squirmed slightly in the chair she was sitting in, but the movement only made her position more uncomfortable. Her arms were tied behind her back at the wrists with thin rope he found in a back closet, and the rope was pulled underneath the chair to secure her ankles. He tied the knots much tighter than necessary; he knew this but only watched her when she began crying from the pain.

"Horo, please. It hurts."

He was standing a few feet away from her leaning his back against the wall behind him. His arms were loosely draped across his torso, and his terrible stare was frightening. The eyes didn't veer away from her face the entire time she called him, and staring into them was nearly impossible.

"Please don't do this to me. Please untie me."

"You really must think I'm a fool, don't you?" he asked her finally. The tone was filled with anger, but his blank expression increased her anxiety.

"No," she whispered and stared into her lap. "No, I don't think that."

"Do you still want to die?" His tone shifted slightly, and he dropped his arms as he slowly approached the chair.

"Horo, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Because if you still want to die," He ignored her. "I'll help you."

"You don't mean that." She sobbed. "You don't mean that, Horo!"

"That's what you want, right? You'd rather die than be without Yoh?"

"It was stupid," she said quickly. "It was a bad decision, and I regret it. I didn't mean-"

Horo disappeared quickly out of the living room, and she panicked while squirming in the chair. He left her alone for at least two minutes, although the wait felt more like hours. She began whispering something faintly into the air with her eyes closed when she heard his approaching footsteps. When she reopened her eyes, the tears returned when noticing he was standing in front of her holding Rizu's gun in his hand.

"Horo," she whimpered fearfully, "what are you doing?"

"A knife would take too long," he said bitterly. "You want to end this quickly, don't you? Before you 'lose the nerve'?"

"Stop," she moaned. "Stop it...please!"

"You said this was the only way I could help you. I just want to help you, Tamao. I'm helping you."

"What do you want me to do?" she pleaded. "What do you want me to say? Please, just tell me what you want from me!"

"I want you to be happy," he said calmly as he pointed the gun at her. "That's all I want."

"Horo, please!" she screamed and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry! I never meant for this to happen! I was wrong! I was so wrong! Please...I'm sorry! Don't do this! Please don't do this!"

He paused for a moment and watched her wail hysterically while squirming in the chair. The ropes began to cut her wrists, sending pain signals through her brain at a rapid pace and increasing her desperation. She didn't want Horo to hate her. She needed him to understand. But for some reason, she couldn't order her thoughts. Fear overwhelmed her senses, and she needed to escape. She stopped speaking abruptly as her tears choked her voice. The crying continued, and she closed her eyes while screaming and moaning with her mouth widely agape. His hand began to tremble as he loosened his grip on the handle of the gun, and he couldn't control the rushing sensation of grief that flooded his mind. Tamao continued mouthing the words "I'm sorry" as she cried and didn't notice when he dropped the gun onto the floor.

Horo had no plans to shoot her. He was angry and felt out of control, but he didn't expect her to react in this way. He suddenly felt guilty for wanting to hurt her and walked quickly to the back of the chair. Tamao sniffed a few times and opened her eyes when noticing the ropes began to feel loose against her wrists. The pressure release was dramatic, and she took a deep breath as the rope was removed from her ankles. He knelt in front of her as he did this, and she stared at his hair as he delicately untied the knots.

"Horo?" she whimpered. "Horo, I-"

"I'm a fool," he interrupted lowly. "A complete fool."

"No, you're not."

He grabbed her suddenly and pulled her off of the chair, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. She held his upper back in her arms and rested her head against his shoulder. They remained in this embrace on their knees for several minutes without speaking; he needed to make sense of things but didn't want to let her go.

"I love you," he whispered bitterly. His voice was fragile, and he hated himself for admitting it again.

"You deserve someone so much better," she said softly and rubbed his neck. "You don't deserve to be with a woman like me."

"We could be happy," he replied sadly. "I can make you happy, Tamao. Why can't you just let this go? Why can't you let him go?"

She pulled away from him weakly and stood. He followed her without speaking; he was too frustrated to say anything else.

"Where's Lyserg?" she asked without looking at him.

"He's at the clinic. He left before you woke up."

"We're alone?"

"Yes."

They stared at each other as the silence resumed. Tamao held her stomach weakly and darted her gaze to his neck. This would have been an easy opportunity to give him what he wanted. He was right; Horo could definitely make her happy. He was a great friend, and she knew he loved her. Malken wouldn't have helped her after knowing she shot his sister, if he had one. It seemed there was no mistake she could make that was enough for him to walk away. This compulsion was addictive, and he couldn't seem to control his actions. It was endearing and romantic somehow. He was her knight in shining armor, her savior and her shield.

No, he was delusional and slightly masochistic. Perhaps they both were.

"Are you bleeding?" he asked worriedly as he glanced at her hands. "Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," she replied sadly and began rubbing her wrist with her opposite hand.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Yeah," she said and swallowed hard.

"I'll get you a glass of water."

"Thank you."

He exited the room quickly, and her weak smile slowly faded into a fatigued frown. Horo entered the kitchen and paused when he stared at the floor. Manta's blood had been wiped clean from the surface, but he was still shaken from the events and wondered if it was okay to leave Tamao untied. She was calm now, but he feared that this was only fueled by her guilt. He needed to decide what he should do quickly; it was already a situation he couldn't handle, but he wanted to believe he could help her somehow. As he reached inside one of the cabinets for a glass, he stopped when he heard her delicate footsteps. She didn't say anything, but he decided this a good time to talk to her while she was calm.

"Hey, Tamao," he said gravely as he turned around. "We need to talk about-"

Although he saw her coming, he didn't notice the porcelain vase she was holding in her hands until the hardened surface connected violently against the side of his head. The loud crashing noise echoed through the house, and he fell clumsily to the floor as the shattered pieces littered the area around him. The blow stole his consciousness, and as he lay on his stomach against the wood he didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Horo," she whispered softly as her eyes filled with thin tears. "You'll never understand."

She stared at his back for several seconds in silence before slowly walking away.

* * *

"I had the locks changed."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I know."

Anna stared at him without speaking for several seconds. She didn't have anything to say and was still partially surprised he was there. Pirika and Manta seemed the only people who noticed her personality shift, but this was difficult to hide. Ren noticed she wasn't insulting him or demanding he leave. It was an odd reaction, but he didn't address it.

"It's late," she said finally. Her tone was vague, but stress flushed the skin of her face.

"I wanted to see you," he replied and approached her slowly. "I've missed you."

He kissed her delicately on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't resist him, but her expression didn't change.

"I'm going out of town in a few days," he said after a brief pause. "There are things I need to take care of so we can leave."

"Leave?" she repeated blankly.

He ignored her. "We'll get everything settled when I return."

"What are you talking about?" Anna's question was powdered with the most pleasant tone she could muster.

"Don't be silly," he replied. She was unsure of the tone, and his blank expression increased her discomfort.

"I'm engaged to Yoh."

Anna bit her bottom lip as soon as the words escaped. This wasn't the best thing to say in a situation like this, especially when talking to a man who simply wasn't thinking clearly. She tried to repress her anger long enough to get through this encounter. She needed to get away from him quickly, and this poorly planned statement would definitely prolong the agony.

Ren stared at her with angered eyes but didn't speak for several moments. Their eye contact was short lived; she looked away almost immediately and tightened her hands into fists.

"What are you saying?" he asked finally.

She didn't respond.

"We'll leave soon." He continued his thoughts as if uninterrupted. "Make sure you have everything packed."

"Okay," she replied weakly.

He kissed her on the cheek and lingered for a moment, tightening his embrace. She stared at the door behind him and didn't move her arms.

"Get some rest," he whispered in her ear. "It's been a long day."

"Okay," she repeated.

"I'll wait until you fall asleep," he said warmly.

He released her slowly and watched as she crawled onto the bed. She didn't want to sleep in her dress, but changing into her gown meant undressing in front of him. The only way to get rid of him would be to fall asleep; she had to at least fake it. Ren turned off the light, and the darkness quickly increased her uneasiness. Anna pulled the thin blanket over her body and closed her eyes as loosely as possible. She tightened her jaw briefly when she felt the warmth of his body beside her but attempted to quickly soften her expression. The pillow cradled the back of her head as fatigue began to creep into her brain. She didn't want to open her eyes; Ren was still in the room, and she could feel him lying in the bed. The sooner she could convince him she was asleep the better.

He placed one of his hands on her stomach and rested his head on her pillow. As his lips brushed her ear she trembled, but he didn't appear to notice. The minutes passed in slow motion; anxiety filled her brain as panic slowly crept into her limbs. His breathing slowed slightly as his own exhaustion became apparent, and he moved closer to eliminate the space between them. She relaxed her jaw and increased the sound of her breathing. He knew she didn't snore, so her appeal had to be something less obvious.

Ren propped his head up suddenly with his hand and stared at her face. The pale moonlight illuminated her pillow and most of the blanket, and he noticed her lips were slightly parted. He removed his hand from her stomach and ran his fingers over her eyebrows, nose and mouth before kissing her again on the lips. She exhaled when he whispered something she couldn't focus on in her ear, and her body froze until she felt him leave the bed.

She remained perfectly still as he walked around the dark room for a few minutes. He didn't say anything before exiting the bedroom, and she waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps in the hallway before opening her eyes.

* * *

The faint sound of knocking in the distance irritated him but couldn't be ignored. Hao knew he hadn't been asleep long, but sudden noises such as this would surely wake Yoh. He grumbled something incoherent under his breath as he rolled off of his bed and scratched his neck as he sauntered barefoot down the hallway toward the front of the house. Although he wasn't wearing a shirt he didn't bother to dress himself; the navy pajama pants would have to be enough, and the long auburn strands were wild enough to cover his back and shoulders.

But really, this didn't matter. He was irritated and wanted the noise to stop.

When he reached the front door he opened it swiftly and leaned against the frame.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry," she said timidly. "I'm sorry to bother you, Hao."

He rubbed his eye briefly and frowned while staring at her silently. Her outfit wasn't unusual; the woman always wore a pair of pants and some kind of cotton shirt, but the top seemed worn as if she had been wearing it for several days. Her hair was untamed and covered a portion of her face with the rest of the pink strands resting against her back. The magenta eyes seemed fatigued with slight desperation, and for some reason this discovery softened his approach.

"What's wrong, Tamao?" he asked with slight concern. Hao didn't really like her, but since she was Yoh's closet friend he felt obligated to be kind.

"I know it's early," she said sadly, "but, I heard about Yoh and...well...I wanted to see him. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk."

"It's almost three in the morning," he replied with exhaustion.

"I know," she sighed, "and I'm sorry. I really am. But, I just want to see him for a little while and then I'll leave. I promise."

"I need to sleep," he sighed. "At least for a couple of hours."

"I won't bother you," she pleaded. "I promise. I won't even wake him up. I just need to see him. Please?"

"Fine. He's in the room at the end of the hall. But, don't wake me up before five am."

"I won't," she smiled. "I promise."


	25. Chapter 25

Rizu leaned wearily against the textured wall behind him and folded his arms over his torso as he stared at the unconscious man in silence. He didn't know Manta at all, but his sympathy was sincere. He watched as the breathing followed a slow rhythm against the surface of the blanket and glanced briefly at Lyserg, who was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"What did Akira say?" Lyserg asked finally. Piercing the silence was unexpected, and the sudden sound seemed to echo through the small room.

"He's fine," Rizu replied weakly. "The cuts weren't deep enough to cause major damage. He's just sleeping now."

"That's good." His voice revealed a mixture of stress and fatigue as he spoke. For the first time in days he didn't really know how to proceed and began to question his own judgment.

"I have to tell you something." Rizu interrupted his thoughts with a grave expression and took a few steps forward in front of the bed.

"What is it?"

The door opened suddenly, startling them both, and Lyserg widened his eyes when he saw the three men enter. The first was Daisuke; his facial features revealed he hadn't slept well in days, but the black suit he wore was well pressed. He glared at Rizu first who didn't return the gesture then smiled at Lyserg with willful sarcasm. Ren quickly followed him inside the room wearing a gray collared shirt with a pair of black trousers. Lyserg felt his hands tremble as he stared at him but was mostly bothered by the man's calm demeanor. Shintarou was last to enter; Rizu and Lyserg were equally surprised to see him, fearing he had been killed. His brown eyes were clouded by redness from fatigue, and he stared blankly at a random wall without addressing anyone in the room. His short hair fell wildly over his head in a series of softened spikes, and the tan short sleeved shirt he wore with his brown pants was overly wrinkled as if he had been in some kind of fight.

Silence enveloped the room quickly, bringing with it an uncomfortable tension that was palatable. Ren approached the bed slowly, placing a delicate hand against Manta's forehead. He lingered briefly there before staring at Rizu with a blank expression.

"He will recover...Mr. Tao," Rizu explained timidly then looked away.

"That's good to hear," he replied with concern, although his face made the apathy apparent.

Lyserg stood quickly from his chair and balled his hands into fists. Ren ignored the display and began walking to the door. Daisuke waited for him to say something but was disappointed when he didn't speak. Shintarou gravitated to a corner in the room and stood completely still and silent, remaining unnoticed.

"I called him, Mr. Diethel," Rizu said quickly. "Shortly after we arrived."

"What?" This was the only thing he could blurt out at the time, and he stood in front of the bed in a frozen state of shock.

"This is out of control. You never said she was unstable. You never told us she was dangerous. I had to do something."

"You did the right thing, Rizu," Daisuke added cheerfully. "Mr. Tao is very pleased with you."

"Rizu..." Lyserg swallowed hard and stared at the man with frustrated eyes. "You have no idea what you just did."

"Come with me, Lyserg," Ren said plainly and walked out into the hallway. "Let's talk."

Daisuke followed him out of the room, and Lyserg stared at the floor with defeat before walking slowly away from the bed. Rizu watched him leave but didn't say anything, and when the door was closed he redirected his attention to Shintarou. They stood in silence for several seconds until Shintarou stepped out of the corner and lifted his head enough to view Rizu's worried expression.

"What happened?" he whimpered weakly. "Where have you been?"

When there was no answer, Rizu slowly walked toward him until he was directly in front of his face. Shintarou was short compared to Rizu. He rested his eyes against his neck and remained silent. Rizu's eyes filled with tears quickly; it was a reaction he couldn't control, and he reached out his hand slowly to touch him.

"Don't," he said finally and took a step back.

"I thought you were dead." Rizu sniffed. "I thought...you were gone."

"I'm fine."

"What about Nami? Does she know you're okay? Have you even called her?"

Shintarou clenched his teeth briefly and swallowed hard. His face reddened quickly from the question, and for several seconds he didn't respond.

"Shin-"

"I'll call her soon," he said quickly. "There's something else I need to do first."

"What is it?" Rizu asked weakly. "I'll help you."

"No," he sighed. "You've done enough, Rizu. I shouldn't have involved you in the first place."

"You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do," he countered. "We're a team, remember?"

"I came here to say goodbye."

Shintarou's words were abrupt, and his eyes were mixed with despair and cold indifference. Rizu frowned at him and bit his bottom lip before deciding to respond.

"What are you planning to do, Shintarou?"

"I'm going to end this," he replied. "That's all you need to know."

"I deserve to know what this is about," Rizu countered as his voice elevated. "I deserve to know if you're about to do something reckless."

"You won't change my mind," he snapped. "I just wanted to say goodbye in person. That's all."

Rizu stared at him with wounded eyes and took another step forward. Shintarou backed away and glanced at the wall behind him.

"That's not fair," he said softly, "treating me like I mean nothing to you. Like we're strangers."

"I don't want you involved. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"What am I supposed to do without you here?" he pleaded. "What about Nami? You're going to abandon her too?"

"I have to do this," he replied dismissively. "You won't make me feel guilty about it, Rizu. Goodbye."

Shintarou walked swiftly to the door as the need to escape became painfully apparent. Rizu followed, and as he grabbed the door handle he was quickly distracted.

"Shiki please," Rizu whimpered suddenly. "Please don't leave."

He paused weakly and stared at the door sadly before closing his eyes. Rizu hadn't called him by that name in years, and conflicting emotions of anger and longing filled his brain. He knew this was a bad idea, facing him in person, but he wanted to see Rizu again. Even if this would be the last time he wanted him to know he cared.

"Please don't leave me," Rizu repeated as the tears fell swiftly down his face. "You're all I have."

Shintarou couldn't tell him he was right, that they only had each other in the world. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to tell Rizu his sister was dead. It was just as impossible as walking away or saying goodbye. Rizu had been a part of their lives since they were small children. He knew everything about Shintarou: his likes and dislikes; his weaknesses and strengths; his innermost secrets that even Nami didn't know. Rizu was everything to him, and he knew it.

"Go to my house in two hours," he said abruptly. "I'll call you."

"You're not just saying that to get rid of me, are you?" Rizu asked with a weak smile.

"No," Shintarou replied. "Wait for me."

* * *

The hallway outside of Manta's room was quiet with the exception of a humming vending machine in the distance. Ren, Daisuke and Lyserg walked to the end of it, reaching an empty office. Daisuke turned on the light as soon as they entered and smiled at Lyserg when he sat on a black chair in front of the desk. Ren opted to stand, and he stared into his emerald eyes with unsettling ambiguity for several moments in silence. Lyserg had no will to look at him. Instead, he stared at the wooden surface of the desk and released a weak sigh.

"I'll wait outside," Daisuke offered slowly and quickly exited the room, closing the door behind him as silently as possible.

"I'm not proud of any of this," Lyserg started weakly. "I didn't want to be in this situation in the first place. But, you have to admit your fault in this."

Ren didn't respond.

"She's out of control," he sighed. "I understand that now. But, so are you. You can't justify hunting her down, just as much as I can't justify helping her."

Ren's expression didn't change, and Lyserg grew frustrated with his silence.

"You're not chasing her for justice, Ren. You're hunting her like a wild animal because of this sick fascination you have with Anna. An obsession you still won't admit you have. You don't think like a rational person. You do things that are completely insane, and if you were stable you would recognize this."

Ren took a few steps forward but didn't speak.

"I should have said something long ago. I should have done something a long time ago," Lyserg sighed bitterly. "You should be in prison, Ren. You should be in an institution. Maybe that's where you both belong. I can't do this anymore. I won't pretend that-"

Ren punched him swiftly in the side of his neck, cutting off his air and violently interrupting his statement. He gagged for a few moments, and when he began coughing Ren punched him again in his face. Lyserg fell clumsily to the floor and braced his fall with his hands, but Ren didn't allow him to recover, kicking him mercilessly in the ribs. He whimpered something weakly under his breath and moaned loudly when Ren kicked him again in his stomach.

"I'm disappointed in you, Lyserg," he said finally, pausing briefly to grab a large section of his hair, and he dragged him a few feet until he was leaning in front of the desk.

"You've lost your mind, Ren," he managed to say faintly.

"We were supposed to be friends," Ren continued and ignored the statement completely. "You have no loyalty."

Lyserg coughed a few times and struggled to push himself off of the floor, and Ren paused to watch him silently. The office door opened abruptly, and Shintarou ran inside the room with Daisuke closely behind.

"Please stop, Mr. Tao," he pleaded weakly. "I can give you what you want."

"No you can't," Ren replied blankly without removing his glare from Lyserg's pained expression. "I want to beat him until he stops breathing. If you did it for me I'd have no satisfaction."

"You don't want Mr. Diethel," Shintarou countered. "You want Ms. Tamamura. And, I know where she is."

Ren narrowed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He considered the statement carefully, and after brief seconds of pause he kicked Lyserg in the face.

"Mr. Tao!" Shintarou pleaded again. "I can take you to her! Please let him go."

Lyserg coughed again involuntarily, this time spitting up a small puddle of blood. His vision was growing blurry, and although he heard the men talking around him he couldn't make out what they were saying.

"He doesn't know where she is," Shintarou continued weakly. "Rizu took action independently. He just told me where he's hiding her."

"How did you get him to talk?" Daisuke asked with a frown but was ignored.

"Please let me prove myself to you again. Allow me to regain your trust in me. Please, Mr. Tao. Let me fix this."

"I don't like being lied to, Shintarou," Ren replied and slowly turned to face him. "Do you understand?"

"I'll take you there myself," he rebutted, "and if she's not there you can kill me."

"I intend to," he said quickly.

Shintarou paused and stared at him with narrowed eyes but quickly recovered, changing his expression into fearful obedience.

"We should go now before she leaves," he responded sadly.

"I'm going with you," Daisuke added with a frown. "I don't trust him, Mr. Tao."

"Fine," he replied flatly then turned slowly to stare at Lyserg.

Lyserg met his gaze with a fuzzy awareness. He couldn't seem to move from his position on the floor, and the pain ravaged his body mercilessly when he tried.

"Don't move," Ren said sternly and pointed at him. "We'll continue this later."

* * *

When Tamao entered the living room from the hallway, she noticed Hao was awake and fully dressed. He placed his cell phone in his pocket and turned around quickly upon hearing her approach.

"It's time for you to leave," he said harshly.

"Are you leaving?" she asked timidly and began rolling the hem of her shirt into her fist.

"Yeah," he replied. "And, I'm taking Yoh with me. So you can go."

"If you need someone to stay with him I can do it," she pleaded and took a step forward. "You don't have to take him with you if it's something important. I'll take care of him, Hao. You'll never have to worry about him ever again."

Hao didn't respond immediately. He was reluctant to leave Yoh alone with anyone, including his best friend. But she presented a valid argument. Yoh wasn't ready to be out of the house; he made that very clear, and Hao would be heading somewhere he definitely didn't want him to be.

"Fine," he sighed with slight aggravation. "Don't do anything crazy, and don't let him talk you into anything stupid."

"I won't," she replied cheerfully. "I promise."

Tamao smiled at him warmly as he abruptly left the house, and when he closed the front door her smile quickly faded into an irritated scowl. She was distracted upon hearing a small gasp from the hallway, and she turned around slowly. Although the hallway was dark, she could see Yoh standing in the middle of it, and judging by his frightened expression he was definitely surprised to see her there. She slowly walked into the hallway as he stepped backward toward his bedroom, and the closer she drew near she knew his terror increased. His limbs trembled violently and seemingly without his consent, and his eyes were wet suddenly as he stared at her.

"Yoh," she said finally. "Listen to me."

"What...are you doing here?" He whispered the words faintly, and his bottom lip quivered.

"We don't have much time," she dismissed him. "I need you to get dressed."

"Where's Hao?" he whimpered. "Where's my brother?"

"He's not here," she sighed with frustration. "We don't have time for this, Yoh. Just get dressed."

Yoh couldn't hide his terror; he had no idea what to do, and the only thought that surfaced in his brain was of his brother. He wanted Hao to save him from this madwoman and was angry he left him there alone. He couldn't read Tamao anymore; her actions and thoughts were unpredictable. But, he knew he had to cooperate.

"Where are we going?" He tried to ask the question as calmly as possible and took a deep breath after.

"I'll tell you as soon as you get out of those pajamas," she replied warmly.

"Okay," he said weakly.

* * *

Anna stood at the base of the staircase with slightly widened eyes. She clutched the fabric of her dress in her hand and slowly clenched her teeth. Pirika stood nearby with a frightened expression, and she couldn't hold back the tears that were spilling over onto her cheeks. Ryu folded his arms over his torso and stared at the floor. He was disgusted and angry, but for some reason he didn't want to say anything. Horo was standing in the center. His face revealed the stress and devastation that had been building up for weeks. The pain in his body resonated with a nagging headache, and his mouth suddenly felt dry. This final betrayal was the catalyst to his latest breakdown. He no longer had the will to continue with his current path, so he decided to confess his soul to his sister. She wasn't alone in the house, something he simply forgot, and he was forced to start his story from the beginning when Anna and Ryu joined them. The entire monstrosity was regurgitated: the poisoning and burial; the shooting; the mutilation and torture. He even briefly mentioned Lyserg's and Ren's roles in the debacle. The confession was greeted with the most painful silence imaginable and was probably triggered by shock.

"I'm sorry," Horo said sadly, directing his statement at Anna. "I'm so sorry."

"How could you?" Ryu blurted angrily. "What were you thinking?"

Pirika couldn't speak at all. Her tears choked her throat and she stood in front of him sniffing and holding her face in her hands.

"Where is she?" Anna said finally with bitter disdain.

"I don't know," he sighed weakly. "She ran off."

"Then it's obvious she's after Yoh," Anna concluded. The frustration and anger were apparent in her voice, and she hastily walked away, grabbing a light jacket near the front entrance, and attempted to exit.

"Wait!" Horo called her worriedly. "Where are you going?"

"You said he's staying with Hao. She knows that too."

"Anna, you shouldn't go alone," Ryu said gravely. "It could be dangerous."

"This ends now!" she snapped, pointing a finger at them. "If none of you are going to stop this madness, I will."

Horo didn't respond and allowed her to leave without following. Anna was right, after all. None of them had the will to stop Tamao; this was why things were so distorted. Anna could never be controlled, especially when she was angry. She would definitely explode soon, and they learned years ago to just quietly step out of the way. Tamao reached the point of no return. She was no longer herself, and her delusions were taking over her mind. Her psychotic actions didn't make any sense to others, but for some reason she knew in her heart they were necessary. She could never go back now, and now that there was no buffer, she couldn't be stopped.

Of course, there was one thing she didn't bargain for. Horo knew she would have to choose very soon which was more dangerous: being hunted by Ren or Anna.


	26. Chapter 26

The night sky revealed brilliant ripples of orange light as the sun slowly crept onto the horizon. Daisuke was greatly uncomfortable with the silence that remained in the cabin; he hated driving without the radio playing in the background but was apprehensive about powering it on. Ren stared out of the windshield with blankness in the passenger seat, and after a few brief stolen glances Daisuke noticed he had been clenching his teeth.

"Why did you kill her?"

Shintarou's voice startled Daisuke's focus, and he clutched the steering wheel in his hands. Glancing out of the rear view mirror, he noticed the young man in the back seat was staring out of the window with watery eyes and tightened fists in his lap.

Ren didn't respond to the question, and he relaxed his jaw as he leaned back into the seat.

"You didn't have to," Shintarou continued weakly, "but you did anyway. Why?"

"You wanted to die in her place?" Ren's cold response prompted an uncomfortably long pause, and Daisuke glanced at the mirror again.

Shintarou closed his eyes momentarily and tightened his jaw but didn't answer.

"I told you it was something you had to accept," he continued blankly. "Nami's dead, and you can't bring her back. Get over it."

Shintarou's silence was deeply unsettling for Daisuke, but Ren's apathy was crushing.

"Do you want revenge?" Although Ren's question seemed random, the others knew he had a direct aim.

"I want you to die."

Daisuke held his breath momentarily, but Ren laughed in response.

"That's to be expected. I would feel the same way."

"Turn right on the next street." The stern statement was directed at Daisuke, but Shintarou's enraged expression was fixed upon the back of Ren's head.

He obeyed the request without speaking and frowned when noticing the abandoned warehouse at the end of the street. The decrepit state of the building worried him suddenly. He didn't want to go there and wondered why Tamao would be there in the first place. This entire trip made no sense to him, and after Shintarou directed him to park in front he decided to say something.

"Mr. Tao," he pleaded, "I can go in; you should stay in the car."

Shintarou ignored the statement and exited the vehicle with haste, slamming the door and stinging Daisuke's ears.

"That's not necessary," Ren replied with slight agitation. "I'm going in."

"This feels like a trap. He's setting us up."

"He doesn't have the balls, but if you're right that will give me an excuse to kill him. He has no will to live on anyway."

Daisuke stared at the steering wheel sadly and reached for his seat belt. Ren sat silently in his seat and waited for him to respond. He knew this would be the right timing for his best man to say something cautious, wise or critical.

"He hates you," he said finally. "You killed his sister; his only sister. It was unnecessary, Mr. Tao. You didn't have to go that far."

"It was an impulsive decision," Ren replied with a frown. "If you didn't want me to shoot her you shouldn't have given me a loaded gun."

"As if I could take a weapon away from you," he mumbled bitterly but added with a grave tone, "The point is he wants revenge. He just admitted that to you. Don't you think this is too convenient?"

"Yes, I do," Ren replied, "but it may only mean he's ready to die."

"Mr. Tao-"

"Wait in the car," he said authoritatively, "and if I'm not back in ten minutes you can 'rescue' me."

"Be careful," Daisuke answered worriedly. "Please don't underestimate him."

"Are you worried about me, Daisuke?" Ren smiled at him teasingly before exiting the vehicle.

Daisuke glared at Shintarou's back before watching him follow Ren into the building. He squeezed the steering wheel again before releasing a heavy sigh.

"Mr. Tao, you're so reckless. Why can't you just-"

He was disrupted violently by crashing glass from the car door. The window had been shattered with one heavy blow, and the shards cut the skin of his face and hands as he struggled to process what was happening. There was a man outside of the car who reached into the open space and grabbed his tie; he was frightened by the abnormal strength and frantically tugged the door handle in an attempt to push him back.

The man didn't release his grasp once the door was open; he dragged Daisuke out of the car through the window anyway and onto the ground, tightening the satin noose brusquely against his neck. He released him and took several steps back, seemingly waiting for him to recover, and when Daisuke was able to focus again, he squinted his eyes to face his attacker. He recognized the man immediately. There was no one in the city who didn't know him. His clothing was simple; a beige t shirt with denim jeans and a pair of large boots. The man's muscular build was something to be desired, and his entire appearance remained undeniably masculine despite the long auburn strands of his hair blowing freely in the gentle wind.

"...Mr. Asakura," he whimpered fearfully, "please don't kill me."

"I'm out of compassion," he replied calmly and began stepping slowly toward him. "You picked the wrong day to be loyal, Daisuke."

Daisuke's composure quickly became nonexistent when noticing he carried a long, sheathed sword in his hand. He knew there were only two groups of men that lived in their city: those who where afraid of Asakura Hao and those who were dead.

"Oh, no," Hao offered warmly and waved his free hand, "don't worry. It will be quick for you. This blade is for your boss."

Daisuke's expression was overwhelmed with confusion and fear. He knew Hao was serious about killing him, and he didn't want to die there. The fear was paralyzing, however, and as his impending demise flashed in dramatic clarity he knew the only man in the world he was afraid of was still speaking.

"He owes my brother a debt, and I'm here to collect."

* * *

Tamao paced in front of the futon and bit her bottom lip. She knew Yoh was dressed, but he rambled on about forgetting to bring something he left in his brother's bedroom. They were running out of time, and her impatience was quickly growing into irritation. She wondered if he was stalling her somehow but quickly dismissed the theory. He wouldn't be aware of Horo looking for her or anyone else for that matter. If she could get him somewhere out of the city, things would definitely be safer for them. They could possibly leave Japan and start over. Things would start to make sense again.

"Come on, Yoh!" she called. "We have to go!"

"You hate me, don't you?" He was standing in the hallway; she didn't notice him behind her until he spoke, and his voice was frail and weak.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and began walking toward him.

"Because I loved her?" He continued as if he didn't hear her question. "Because you think I used you?"

"I forced you to lie to me," she replied after an awkward pause. "I shouldn't have done that. I know you better than that, Yoh. I know you would never use me. I know you would never hurt me. I was wrong."

"You hate me," he repeated as his eyes filled with tears and his body began to tremble. "That's why you tried to kill me? Why you tried to kill Pirika?"

"Yoh, things will get better. We can move on from this."

"You killed her!" he screamed suddenly, and she froze in front of him. "You got what you wanted, but you still won't stop."

"Yoh, just listen-"

"You won't stop until someone else dies." He struggled to speak as tears began to choke his voice. "You won't stop until _I_ die?"

"I don't want you to die, Yoh," she blurted quickly. "I can fix this. We can fix this."

She didn't realize the entire time he stood there he held his brother's black handgun at his side until he slowly pointed it at her with a trembling hand.

"Yoh..." She wanted to continue, but her voice faltered as she took several steps back.

"It won't stop until someone else dies," he said faintly. "...Why not you?"

* * *

"So," Ren said blankly, "she's not here, is she?"

"No," Shintarou replied lowly.

The warehouse was dark with shallow light bouncing against the floor from broken windows in the distance, and the musty smell of newspapers filled the air in the silence that followed. Shintarou stared at the man with eyes of hatred that could not be concealed. Ren turned around to face him and took a few steps toward him. Shintarou didn't move when he saw him approaching and continued staring at him in silence.

"What is this about?" Ren asked finally.

"I think you know," he replied bitterly, seemingly frustrated by his cool demeanor.

"Maybe," his boss sighed, "but, I want to hear you to say it."

"No one else knows we're here," Shintarou replied.

"Except Rizu?"

"And, there's only one exit," he continued dismissively.

"You haven't said it yet." Ren's tone revealed traces of anger, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Daisuke is dead, Mr. Tao," Shintarou said finally after momentary silence.

"You seem certain of this," Ren replied through clenched teeth and tightened his fists.

"You will die here too."

A loud rumbling billowed through the empty warehouse as the heavy door slowly opened, momentarily shedding Shintarou's frame with an uncomfortable glow from the sunlight. Ren's anger quickly boiled over into rage as he stepped closer, but he abruptly stopped his movement when discovering the third party.

"Hello, Tao." Those were his only words; there was no need to say anything else.

Although the closing of the door cloaked him in partial shadow, Ren knew exactly who was calling his name. He didn't seem aware he stepped back, and his expression quickly morphed into an emotion Shintarou had never seen before.

"Daisuke?" Shintarou asked without removing his eyes on his boss.

"Yeah," he replied calmly, "he's dead."

"He's unarmed," Shintarou continued, revealing a slight grin.

"Well, that's no fun," he replied with brief disappointment.

"Hao." Ren's affirmation seemed to echo through his ears and sting his limbs. His confusion was apparent, and he tried desperately to stop the fear rising in the pit of his stomach.

"I can take things from here," he said calmly. "You should leave, Shintarou."

"I'd like to watch," he replied eagerly.

Hao laughed at the statement and paused momentarily. He took a few steps forward, revealing splattered blood on his t shirt, and placed a hand on Shintarou's shoulder.

"I insist," he said slowly.

Shintarou closed his eyes and lowered his head, obviously disappointed with his answer. He began slowly walking toward the exit when he stopped without turning around.

"Mr. Asakura?" he called weakly.

"Yes?"

"Make his death slow and painful," he pleaded. "Please make him suffer."

Hao didn't respond to the request and waited for the door to open and close again before speaking.

"You don't look happy to see me, Tao," he said calmly.

"What is this?" Ren whispered.

"You made two big mistakes." Hao ignored the question and elaborated. "The first was double crossing my brother. If I remember correctly, you were supposed to be friends. But, you betrayed him."

"What is this?" he repeated.

"The second mistake was just stupid, Tao," he sighed. "You didn't listen to me."

Ren clenched his teeth and swallowed hard. He was greatly confused, although Shintarou's betrayal was obvious. Although his last encounter with Hao didn't go well, he couldn't let that man get the best of him.

But, none of his encounters with Hao were pleasant. Perhaps that was why he hated him so much. And, maybe that was why he was so-

"I'm not afraid of you!" he blurted angrily.

"That scar on your chest," Hao reminded randomly, "does it still hurt?"

Ren stared at him weakly but didn't reply.

"What about the two on your back?"

"I'm not afraid of you." He repeated the words lowly as if needing to convince himself.

"Those are newer," Hao sighed, "but maybe they've healed."

"I said I'm not afraid, you son of a-"

"You're a bad liar, Tao," Hao interrupted blankly. "You always were."

"If you want a fight, I'll fight you!" Ren screamed. "If you want to die right here, I'll grant your wish!"

"That's so cute," Hao laughed lightly, "pretending to be a man like that."

"I'm not afraid of you, Hao." Ren's voice faltered slightly as he made the statement, and Hao smiled at him as he stepped directly in front of his face.

"If that's true," he said softly, "why are you trembling?"

* * *

Anna tapped her finger anxiously against her thigh as she sat in the passenger seat of Ryu's car. She didn't want any of them to come with her but had no choice. Pirika and Ryu sat in the back seat with nervous expressions, and after several seconds of pause she held his hand. Horo was driving since he knew exactly where Hao lived, and he knew Ryu wouldn't drive fast enough to get them there.

"Why is this taking so long?" Anna blurted angrily and hit her legs with soft fists.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Horo replied weakly. "If you would learn how to drive-"

"Turn right there," she interrupted him and pointed. "Right there!"

He had to swerve in order to not miss the street, and Pirika gasped audibly when they heard the screeching tires against the pavement. The moderately sized house came into view almost immediately, and Horo stopped the car abruptly against the curb, sending all of the passengers jerking forward.

"What if she's not here?" Pirika asked worriedly. "What should we do?"

Anna wasn't listening to her. She exited the car quickly and began walking swiftly up the sidewalk. Horo followed quickly behind, but once Ryu and Pirika joined they were violently startled by the sound of horrific gunshots. Pirika gasped when she heard it and fell to the ground when Horo and Ryu ducked their heads, but Anna froze momentarily, staring at the front door with widened eyes.

"Yoh," she whispered fearfully.

She had to shake this fear away. Although he made a terrible mistake, she couldn't leave him to die. She had to help him. Despite the anger and betrayal she felt, she knew this was her duty. She loved him; she needed him to stay alive. And, she needed Tamao to pay.

Horo recovered quickly to his feet and ran after Anna as she bolted for the door. Much to her surprise, it was unlocked, and she kicked it open aggressively. Pirika entered the house behind her brother but stopped short when noticing Anna's and Horo's silent, shocked expressions. She didn't notice what they were staring at initially, but the surprise caused her to cover her mouth with her hand and step back.

Yoh was standing in the hallway with an expression none of them could decipher. His face was stained with hot tears, and his body trembled violently as he struggled to steady the gun in his hand. Tamao was lying on her back with widened eyes, and as blood slowly seeped from her torso, she clutched her chest, gasping vainly for air. He had been standing over her for several seconds, and she met his eyes with fear as he aimed the weapon at her face.

For some reason, Ryu was last to enter, and he couldn't shake the overwhelming emotions that flooded his brain as he tried desperately to process the scene. After delayed seconds of reaction he finally whimpered with tear filled eyes:

"No."


	27. Chapter 27

**Day 35**

The air was disturbingly cold and chilled her body from the inside. Small beads of sweat dotted her forehead, and the rest of the perspiration saturated the strands of her hair that had fallen into her face. The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end as the delicate skin of her arms blistered uncontrollably with goosebumps. Her vision was beginning to blur; the white ceiling began to shift in and out of focus as she slowly blinked her eyes. Weakness began to overwhelm her limbs. Fatigue ravaged her body with a subtle heat then numbed her senses with a dull frigidity.

For some reason she couldn't breathe properly; there was a heaviness in her chest she couldn't remove.

Her lips quivered erratically as she tried to speak, but there was too much liquid in her throat. She tried to push it away, but the wet sensation trickled out of the corner of her mouth and spilled into the neck of her t shirt. She bent her arms against her chest and tried again for air but only succeeded in weakened gasping. Clawing at the collar with her frail fingers was a terrible task; she couldn't remove the shirt despite her best efforts, and now her hands were stained with crimson.

She didn't seem to notice the blood; that was the first impression. Shock and confusion faded quickly into numbing oblivion the longer she remained on her back. He had been standing over her for several seconds, and only after attempting to rip her shirt open did she notice.

_Yoh._

He didn't respond, and she briefly closed her eyes. She knew he couldn't hear her; she couldn't project her voice loud enough and would have to try again. Opening her eyes was much more painful than before. She blinked them several times before opening them completely, and a burning sensation in her chest forced tears to line the surface. The blurriness was a great nuisance. She couldn't see his face clearly, and this frustrated her. He was trying to tell her something, and she needed to focus. He was holding something black in his hand. She couldn't see it clearly. He was trying to hand it to her. It was pointed in her face.

"TAMAO!"

She heard the scream but was unable to respond. The heaviness in her chest kept her from moving, and as the weariness took over she began to wonder if it was some sort of dream. But, as vibrations in the floor pained her back, she knew someone was approaching. Blinking her eyes a few times, she could see Yoh's face clearly for a few seconds and was disturbed by his vague expression.

He backed away.

_No._

The fatigue was becoming unbearable; she was hardly able to keep her eyes open when she felt the warmth of his arms as he held her tightly. There was a mixture of strength and devastation, but she knew Yoh was going to help her somehow. He needed time to figure out she was in trouble, and now he was going to comfort her. This was the only thing that made sense to her. Unless-

"Stay with me...be okay...just don't close your...Tamao please..."

That wasn't Yoh's voice. She was sure of it. He sounded like...

"...Horo?" The call bubbled through the thick red liquid from her throat and entered the air as a garbled encryption. She wasn't even sure if he heard her.

"Don't try to talk...just stay with me, Tamao...please...have to..."

He wasn't making any sense. She could barely understand what he was saying, and now there were more voices in the distance she needed to decipher. The sounds were mostly from screaming and crying. She could hear Pirika talking to someone but she couldn't figure out who. It was too painful to concentrate that hard.

"Let it go. Just let it go. Give me the gun...please..."

She was confused. Their actions made no sense. Tamao tried blinking her eyes once more but only caught a glimpse of Ryu running down the hallway. Horo distracted her suddenly by pulling her against his chest so she could partially sit up. This greatly helped with the liquid in her mouth but dramatically increased the pain in her chest. But there was no way she could tell him this. She was much too weak. After all, she didn't have much strength left, so the best thing would have to be-

That woman had been standing in the doorway the entire time without moving. Her long, blond hair fell into her face slightly and covered one of her piercing brown eyes. The hem of her long dress appeared to flow with the nonexistent wind, and her delicate hands were balled into fists at her sides. Her facial expression was terrifying. The redness was swelling, and fresh tears were suddenly evident.

Tamao couldn't focus anymore. She tried to look at her again, but her silhouette became blurry the more she struggled. The ceiling was beginning to move, running toward her belly like a conveyor belt. It made her dizzy.

She had to close her eyes.

"Stay with me, Tamao!" She heard Horo repeat those words a few times, but his voice was beginning to grow painful.

She needed to tell him about the pain in her chest. The pain was growing. Stinging. Numbing.

_I can't breathe. Horo, I can't breathe._

"Open your eyes! Don't...please stay awake!"

He couldn't hear her. She wasn't projecting her voice. Looking around with her frantic expression was tiring; she could no longer keep this up.

She was so tired.

When she opened her eyes again, the pain seemed to subside for the moment. She stood slowly and took a survey of her surroundings, but the entire space was blank. The white emptiness startled her more than anything else, and she could hear footsteps approaching behind her.

He didn't move when she turned around, and she gasped when noticing she wasn't alone. There was something about his appearance that bothered her, but she couldn't deny her relief in seeing him again.

"Yoh," she said weakly and took a step forward.

He didn't respond and stared into her eyes with an almond absence that sent a chill down her spine. His hair was much longer than she remembered, and his outfit was different than before. She decided not to ask about it, however. There were more important things to discuss.

"What is this?" she asked timidly.

"A hallucination," was the blank reply.

"What?" Tamao tried to find the warmth in his expression but was unsuccessful. "Why? What's happening to me?"

Yoh paused briefly, and without blinking he whispered, "You're dying, Tamao."

* * *

Thick air that surrounded his body was heavy. The warehouse had no real circulation; he almost couldn't breathe. An orange haze from the sunlight glimmered against the various shards of broken glass in the distance. From certain angles the light was blinding; he tried not to look at it. The silence gave his heavy breathing an amplification that was greatly uncomfortable. His overworked lungs collapsed the oxygen traveling through the airway, forcing an asthmatic escape. Tattered remains of his shirt brushed his brandished skin lightly and hardened along the edges where fresh wounds were apparent. There were too many sensitive areas along his torso that had been ravaged by the blade of a sword. The pain was undeniable, and he was beginning to lack the will to remain standing.

"I want to ask you something, Tao."

He blinked his eyes a few times and slowly raised his head to focus on the man in front of him. Hao held the long sword in his hand loosely as if staining it with Ren's blood was some insult. He stared into his eyes with cold precision and took a step closer before pausing.

"What do you fear the most?"

It was an odd question coming from a man like Hao. Ren was confused by it, and he couldn't hide this from his new expression. His balance was wavering, and he had to take a few small steps in a shuffle in order to strengthen it.

"I don't fear anything," was the reply.

"You've put me in a bad situation," Hao spat with slight disgust. "I've finally figured it out."

A small headache began to distract him suddenly, and he slowly blinked his eyes.

"All these years I thought you were afraid of me," he continued, "but it wasn't just that. You were afraid to fight me."

The conversation seemed irrelevant for the situation, and Ren was suddenly irritated. Hao had attacked him mercilessly in the minutes before, and if he hadn't paused, Ren knew he would be dead.

"I'm not afraid," Ren replied weakly.

"Yes you are," Hao insisted, "because you're afraid of losing."

Ren clenched his teeth and stumbled momentarily but caught himself before falling.

"You hate to lose, Tao," Hao said with slight contempt. "That has guided every decision you've ever made in your life."

He wanted to respond, but the subject was confusing him.

"Killing you now would be a waste of my time," Hao continued angrily. "Torturing you gives me no satisfaction if you're not afraid to die."

"You obviously want to kill me," Ren said after spitting blood from his mouth. "You went through the trouble to get me here. You killed Daisuke. And, now you think this is a waste of time?"

"You're right," Hao replied. "I should kill you after what you did to Yoh."

"I didn't do anything to him," Ren said quickly. "I haven't seen Yoh in weeks."

Hao frowned at him curiously for several seconds without speaking. After careful moments of deliberation he charged the man and kicked him in the stomach, sending him clumsily to the floor.

"You don't remember slicing him up with a knife, Tao?" Hao demanded calmly.

"I didn't attack him," Ren mumbled weakly through clenched teeth as he struggled to stand. "Did he tell you that?"

"It doesn't matter, does it?" Hao replied and kicked him in the side.

"If Yoh was attacked..." Ren paused to rest on the floor then rose slowly to his knees. "Tamao did it."

Hao grabbed a large section of his hair and dragged him until he was forced to stand. He peered into his eyes with warranted hatred and frowned.

"Tamao attacked my brother?" he demanded.

"Yes," he replied weakly.

"Why?"

"Because she's crazy."

"Since when?"

"A few weeks ago."

"What about Anna?" Hao seemed to change the subject completely. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," he replied. "Tamao tried to kill her."

"I don't believe you," Hao took a step back and glared at him angrily. "You did something, Tao. You always do something."

"I don't have to defend myself to you," Ren groaned. "If you're going to kill me anyway this conversation is useless."

"Tamao doesn't have the necessary skill to pull something like that off," Hao said, ignoring his contempt, "but, you do."

"She's nothing like me," Ren replied with an offended tone. "You're not using your head, Hao."

"What?" he growled and cracked his knuckles.

"She's an amateur," Ren continued. "If I attacked Yoh, or whatever you think I did, he'd be dead. And, I'm assuming since you didn't kill me immediately, he's not."

Hao stared at him angrily but didn't respond.

"She poisoned Anna and buried her alive." Ren paused and held his stomach. "She shot Pirika because she found out about it. She stabbed Manta for some random reason. And, she probably attacked Yoh because he didn't react the way she wanted him to. She's crazy, but she's also sloppy. She went through all of this trouble, and no one died. If it were my plan _everyone_ would be dead. You're not thinking about this rationally because you hate me."

"That doesn't make any sense," Hao sighed. "She's not smart enough to plan something so elaborate."

"Who told you I attacked Yoh?" Ren asked. "Lyserg?"

"Why would he lie about something like that?" Hao asked with a frown. "He's _your_ best friend."

"To protect Tamao," he replied bitterly. "It's complicated."

"So, what if you _are_ telling me the truth," Hao asked with a smirk. "I'm supposed to just let you go now?"

"Kill me for something I actually did; not a rumor," Ren replied weakly.

"Fine." Hao walked away from him suddenly, quickly sheathing his sword and heading for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Ren called.

"I'm going to find out if you're lying," he replied, "and, you're coming with me."


	28. Chapter 28

Manta blinked his eyes slowly as he awakened from his slumber. The room began to spin slightly, but he closed his eyes for a few seconds to settle the new images in his brain. The bed he was lying in was uncomfortably hard, and he frowned when he felt a small tinge in his back. He was disappointed as his memories flooded back into his brain; he wanted to forget the traumatizing encounter with Tamao, but the nightmare flashed in his mind like a broken film reel. After several moments of scratching his head and mumbling angrily under his breath, he gasped lightly when noticing he wasn't alone.

Lyserg sat in a small chair beside the bed and was leaning most of his body against the wall behind him. Manta glanced at him and smiled, but his expression quickly faded as he noticed the colorful bruises and cuts on his face and neck.

"You look like hell," he said blankly.

Something about the statement made him laugh, and he held his ribs gingerly as he giggled. Manta seemed serious, however, and waited for some kind of explanation.

"I'm fine," Lyserg replied softly.

"What happened?" Manta asked worriedly.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he said dismissively. "I'm glad you're awake. Akira says you can leave whenever you want."

"Where's that boy who brought me in?" he asked with a frown.

"I don't know." Lyserg paused with a bitter expression and briefly closed his eyes. "He didn't say where he was going, and I couldn't really follow him."

Manta stared at him without speaking, but Lyserg didn't give him the chance to respond anyway.

"I'm glad you're fine," he said calmly. "Let's get you out of here."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Manta replied worriedly.

Lyserg stood slowly from his chair and held his torso with one hand. "Really, I'm fine. Akira's good at his job."

Manta frowned slightly but decided not to argue with him. "I want to get out of here."

"Good," Lyserg said warmly, "Let's go."

Manta didn't require much assistance out of the bed, which was a relief to Lyserg. He was much too sore to help him and was barely able to walk without stumbling. There was a small closet near the bed Manta opened, and he found a large t shirt with a pair of drawstring pants to change into. He paused suddenly and placed the clothes on the bed.

"Hey," he said weakly. "Where's Ren?"

"What?" Lyserg asked with a frown.

"I remember," Manta sighed, "that kid told me he was coming right before I fell asleep. Did you talk to him? Where is he?"

"He left," he replied bitterly.

Lyserg walked gingerly toward the door as Manta dressed and leaned his back against the door frame.

"Did you two talk?" Manta asked sadly. "I mean about-"

"Do you want me to take you home?" he interrupted. "Or maybe somewhere else? Things should be safe now."

"I'm not afraid of Tamao," Manta sighed as he pulled the shirt over his head. "I'm worried about her state of mind."

"I understand," Lyserg replied. "We all are."

The walk to Manta's car was nearly unbearable, but Lyserg refused to appear pained. Manta stared at the trees in the distance as a cool breeze sifted through his hair. The silence was uncomfortable but he knew Lyserg wouldn't say anything else.

"Is talking about Ren off limits or something?" he blurted suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Lyserg asked with slight exhaustion.

"He's your best friend, but..." he sighed as his voice trailed off.

"It's complicated." Lyserg quickened his pace as much as he could, but Manta was faster and eventually beat him to the car.

"I'm sorry, Lyserg," Manta said when they sat inside the cabin, "but I'm siding with Ren on this."

"You would," he mumbled under his breath.

"You were out of line for helping her," he continued. "Both of you were. She should be in a prison cell right now, not in my house. If Ren was going to take care of it, you should have let him."

"He would have killed her," Lyserg blurted angrily. "Is that really what you want?"

"No he wouldn't," Manta sighed dismissively. "But he would have contained the situation before it progressed any further. He's good at that."

"You don't know anything about him," Lyserg growled. "I know him better than you do, and I know what he's capable of."

"Why don't you stop beating around the bush and just tell me what happened?" Manta seemed irritated when he said it, and he stared at the dash board with a frown.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting like you hate him," Manta explained. "And, if there's something you know about him that's apparently so terrible, why don't you just fill me in? Something must have happened. So explain to me why I'm wrong."

"I'm not having this conversation with you," he said angrily. "You of all people should know Ren's not the same person he used to be."

"He's done some rotten things in the past," Manta agreed. "Trust me; I know. But that doesn't change the fact that he would have handled this situation better than you did."

"You're the one who called him a rapist!" Lyserg yelled bitterly. "But, now you're taking his side?"

"I told you I wasn't sure," Manta rebutted. "I don't even know if I interpreted that situation right. And anyway, I haven't even talked to Anna about it. So stop saying that."

"There's nothing to interpret. It wouldn't surprise me at all. That's the difference between you and me. He pretends to be someone else in front of you. But, with me he's completely himself, and if you think that's a good thing you really don't know him."

"This conversation is going nowhere," Manta mumbled and leaned back against the head rest. "Just drive."

* * *

"Anna."

She blinked her eyes very slowly but didn't respond.

"Anna," she said again. Pirika tapped her shoulder lightly this time and swallowed hard before deciding to continue. "I cleaned up the rest of the blood."

Anna clutched her hands tightly against her folded arms as she spoke and took a few steps back. Her eyes were uncontrollably drawn to the hallway floor, and although she could decipher Pirika's words, she couldn't seem to shake the shock.

"What should we do?" Pirika asked timidly and paused to wipe tears from her face.

"Ryu told us to wait," Anna replied finally. "That's what we'll do."

"We can't just do nothing!" Pirika began pacing nervously in front of her. "They haven't called us; we don't know what's going on. What...what if she's-"

"We'll wait," Anna repeated with slight irritation. "That's all we can do, Pirika."

She watched as Anna sat slowly on Hao's futon and hesitated for several moments before joining her. Pirika tried to calm herself by clutching her knees in her hands, and Anna stared blankly at the wall in front of them.

"What are you going to tell Hao?" Pirika asked weakly.

"I'll figure it out," she sighed. "Just keep Yoh out of sight. I don't want him to say anything stupid."

"He's in his bedroom," Pirika said sadly. "But, he hasn't said a word since..."

Her voice trailed off but it was apparent she had no intention of finishing the sentence. The silence resumed quickly, and Anna scratched the back of her neck with her hand. Pirika wiped her face again and sniffed, but she was ignored.

"How did things get so out of control?" she whispered finally. "I don't understand what happened to her, Anna."

After several seconds of pause Anna decided to respond, but her reply was interrupted by the loud sound of the front door bursting open. Pirika stood quickly from her seat in fear as Hao entered the living room with haste, and before Anna could say anything he stopped her short.

"Where is Yoh?" he demanded angrily.

"This is not a good time, Hao," Anna replied weakly. "He's-"

"Cut the crap and tell me where he is," Hao continued. "And, what the hell are you doing in my house anyway?"

"Yoh's in his bedroom," Pirika blurted fearfully, "but-"

Hao didn't allow her to finish the sentence and stormed down the hallway. Anna took a deep breath and followed him, and Pirika flinched when she heard the door slam behind them. She didn't notice Ren standing in the doorway and leaning against the frame until he stumbled weakly inside.

"You're hurt," she said faintly and took a few steps closer.

"I'm fine," he replied defiantly and clutched his stomach with his hand.

Pirika ignored the declaration and gently grabbed his arm, leading him slowly into the kitchen. He allowed her to clean his wounds and didn't protest when she began bandaging them.

"What happened?" she asked.

He didn't respond and stared blankly at a nearby wall.

"Hao beat you up again?" she added. "Did you deserve it?"

Something about the question made him giggle slightly, but the pain caused him to clench his teeth and release a weak moan.

"Probably," she mumbled.

He watched her face as she gently wrapped his arm. The silence didn't seem to bother her, but she didn't know what to say to him.

"I'm sorry."

Pirika stopped her hands abruptly and met his eyes but was unable to respond.

"For the way I treated you in the hospital," he continued. "For the way I've always treated you. It wasn't fair."

_How many times did Hao hit you on the head?_ Her mind raced madly with random thoughts of sadness, anger and regret, and the prolonged silence further confused her response.

"What?"

"I'm not asking for forgiveness," he said calmly. "You don't owe me anything."

Pirika couldn't remember a single time in her life where she actually heard a sincere apology escape his lips. It never happened. Confusion and fear seemed to cloud her thoughts, but she wanted to be honest with him.

"I forgive you," she said sadly.

She continued with the wrapping and took a step back once it was secure. Ren continued staring at her with a gaze that was too intimidating to return, and she bit her bottom lip with a sigh.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked weakly.

"Because I still love you." Pirika's words revealed no hesitation, and she lifted her eyes enough to view his neck. "In spite of everything...I still love you."

He didn't respond, and she quickly looked away with a bitter frown.

"Pathetic, right?" she mumbled as tears quickly filled her eyes.

"No," Ren replied. "It isn't."

* * *

"Start talking," Hao demanded. He was calmer than before but still irritated.

Yoh hadn't left the side of the bed and stared at the floor. Anna glanced at him briefly and took another deep breath.

"Hao, everything Ren told you is true," she said breathlessly. "Tamao poisoned me. She shot Pirika...and Horo. She stabbed Manta. And she came here to kill Yoh. So he shot her in self defense...with your gun."

Yoh darted his eyes at Anna in shock but didn't correct her.

"Where is she now?" Hao asked in a tone that made her nervous, but she squeezed her hands together in order to respond.

"Horo and Ryu took her to the hospital," she replied.

"You said Horo was shot."

"It was when Tamao attacked Yoh the first time," Anna sighed.

Hao paced slowly in front of the bed as if processing the information and stared at Yoh before speaking again.

"People don't snap like that without cause. What happened?" The question was directed at Yoh, and his hands trembled as he began to respond.

"I...made a mistake-"

"He was too nice to her," Anna interrupted. "She misunderstood. But anyway, Tamao has been unstable for weeks, Hao. Probably even months. Who knows why she snapped?"

"And Ren?" Hao frowned at Yoh then directed his gaze toward Anna. "Was he helping her?"

"Ren wasn't involved in this," Yoh said weakly. "She acted alone."

"Anna?" Hao seemed to dismiss Yoh's statement and folded his arms loosely as he waited for a response.

"Tamao acted alone," she repeated.

"Ren may not have attacked Yoh, but he did something, right?"

"You don't need an excuse to terrorize Ren," Anna said defensively. "I told you he wasn't involved."

"Yeah, and I know when you're lying to me," Hao countered.

She looked away from him and sighed. "Do we have to do this here?"

"Yes."

"Not in front of him." The whisper was barely audible, and her irritated expression quickly morphed into an anxious frown.

"Fine," Hao said quickly. "We'll talk about this later. But for now, we're going to the hospital."

"We're not going to the hospital," Anna said angrily.

"Oh, did you think this was some kind of discussion? I said we're going. Yoh, get up."

Yoh stood quickly from the bed and glanced at Anna as she clenched her teeth. They followed Hao reluctantly down the hallway, and upon entering the living room Anna quickly stopped her pace.

Pirika exited the kitchen and approached them with great anxiety, but Ren didn't follow. Yoh stared at the floor and stood behind his brother, deciding not to speak to them. Anna took a step back and stared at Hao's neck with a twisted frown before deciding to speak.

"Why is he here?" The whisper was faint, and Pirika looked away when she heard it.

Ren moved away from the counter and slowly sauntered into the living room. He didn't address anyone there; the pain from his wounds was beginning to overwhelm him again, and his headache grew worse.

"We're going to the hospital, Tao. You and Pirika are coming with us." It was unclear if Hao was ignoring her or just didn't hear the question, but the second time the anger in her voice was evident when she repeated it.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Help him to the car, Pirika," Hao said sternly without addressing the question.

Pirika obeyed the request without protest and glanced briefly at Anna with an expression of guilt as she slowly assisted Ren from his position against the wall. Yoh stared at them blankly as they exited and flinched when his brother spoke again.

"Yoh, wait outside," he said weakly.

He didn't have the energy or courage to protest his brother's request. Hao knew it as well and didn't look at him when he slowly walked away.

Anna folded her arms tightly across her torso as he closed the door and bitterly looked away. The silence was deeply torturous, but she didn't want to break it. She was never able to effectively lie to Hao; he could always see through the deception. Instead, she would respond with anger or frustration to stop him from interrogating her. But this was a different situation. She almost had no energy left and knew what he wanted to hear before he could ask.

"You don't want to talk about this in front of Yoh," Hao said finally.

She paused for several moments before weakly nodding her head.

"Why? And what are we talking about, exactly?"

Anna didn't respond and clenched her teeth.

"You make that face when you're embarrassed or humiliated," he continued. "You just did it a second ago."

She exhaled heavily and couldn't hide the thin tears that began to surface.

"You've been having problems with Ren," he sighed angrily, "again?"

"I don't want to talk about this now," she replied quickly. "We don't have time for this. You're the one making us go to the hospital."

"I told you to come to me if you had a problem," he said, ignoring her frustrated outburst. "I told you to call me."

"Hao, I don't need you to fight my battles," she groaned. "I don't need a bodyguard."

"You're family," he said weakly. "You don't have to ask for my help."

"I don't want your help!" she snapped angrily. "You always get involved when you shouldn't."

"You're not going to tell me because you think you can handle it, right?"

She looked away briefly before rolling her eyes.

"'I can handle Ren. Stay out of it'", he continued. "That's what you said last time. But things got out of control and you needed my help."

"I didn't ask you to beat the crap out of him," she countered. "I didn't need your help then, and I don't need it now."

"If it doesn't matter tell me what happened," he added softly.

The tears escaped her eyelids without provocation, and she couldn't stop them from rolling softly over her cheeks. Hao stared at her with unwavering eyes, which increased her bitterness. She hated crying in front of him. It always meant something was wrong and he needed to fix it. But, as much as she denied it she appreciated his "fixes", no matter how violent they were.

"I can't," she sniffed. "Not now."

"Is this something that will make me angry?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes," she said softly.

"You think I would break his knees if you told me?"

"You would kill him," she confirmed.

"Let's go." He decided not to push her and slowly walked toward the door. "You'll tell me at some point, right?"

"Yes," she said and swallowed hard. "I promise."


	29. Chapter 29

The car ride was uncomfortably silent. Anna sat in the passenger seat and tugged at the belt several times while staring out of the window. Yoh, Pirika and Ren sat in the back seat in silence and avoided Hao's random glances from the rear view mirror. Pirika weakly mumbled the words, "He's such a bully," but no one seemed to hear it. Feelings of fear and dread ravaged Yoh's stomach the closer they drew near the hospital. It was the last place he wanted to go, but refusing his brother was a very hard thing to do. Ren appeared unaffected by the prospect of visiting Tamao. He was slightly distracted by Pirika holding his hand but didn't react to the movement, and the pain ravaging his limbs kept most of his attention. When they finally arrived, Hao parked the car and paused before unlocking the doors.

"Yoh, you should stay out of sight," he suggested. "Horo will not want to see you right now. If there are cops around, lay low and don't say anything to them. I'll handle it."

He nodded his head in acknowledgment and stared at his lap. Anna was first to leave the car and Hao followed her. Yoh took a deep breath before exiting, and Ren was lightly restrained before he could open his door.

"I want to talk to you first," Pirika said softly.

Hao noticed they were still inside. He opened the back door demanding, "Get out of my car."

"Two minutes, Hao," Pirika pleaded. "Please?"

He grumbled something inaudible and tossed her the keys. She smiled at him but was ignored, and they watched as Hao joined Yoh and Anna in the parking lot. Ren grimaced weakly as he tried repositioning in the seat, but Pirika didn't release his hand.

"When I was in the hospital," she started while staring at the back of the driver seat, "Anna and I spent a lot of time together. We talked about things, and I think we reached common ground."

"That's nice," Ren replied blankly.

"We should try this again. I think we could really be happy this time." She squeezed his hand, and he stared ahead with a frown.

"Try what again?"

"Our relationship. We owe it to ourselves to give it another try," she continued. "I know you still love me, Ren. And I still love you. Things could really work now."

"Where is this coming from?" he asked, but she ignored him and continued.

"But, in order for this thing to really work, we'll have to make sacrifices," she said gravely. "We have to be honest with each other."

"We were terrible together," he sighed. "You said that yourself. Why would you-"

"Anna told me what you did." She made the statement with obvious disdain in her voice, and she squeezed his hand harder. "Don't deny it."

He didn't respond, so she continued.

"There will have to be some conditions." Her tone shifted slightly, and she smiled. "Things would have been better in the past if we had rules. So, here goes."

Pirika glanced at him for a quick moment to capture his mood, but his face was expressionless and he didn't pull his hand away from her grasp.

"We can be a happy couple, Ren," she assured him. "But first, you have to stay away from Anna. You can't talk to her. You can't see her. You'll have no contact whatsoever, and if it means you have to move somewhere far away, so be it."

He clenched his teeth slightly, but she continued.

"You don't love her. She's a challenge, and you hate to lose. If you would admit that to yourself you'd be much happier." Pirika paused to take a deep breath and loosened her grip on his hand. "Secondly, you need counseling. A psychiatrist or something...it doesn't matter. When this doctor gives you medication...and they will...you should take it every day until it's gone."

Ren glared out of the window and tightened his free hand into a fist.

"You also have to mend your friendship with Lyserg. I don't care what you have to do to make amends, you're going to do it. And, lastly..." She paused again and squeezed his hand, turning her head away to stare out of the window. "You will love me the way I deserve to be loved, Ren. You will respect me, and you will be kind. And, if at any point I feel unappreciated, neglected, offended or demeaned..." She closed her eyes. "I'm going to make a phone call to Hao and tell him everything I know about you. And I won't be able to stop him from killing you."

Ren exhaled slowly but didn't respond. The silence filled the cabin with uncomfortable tension, and he squeezed his fist tighter until the knuckles cracked.

"Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Ren?" she asked weakly.

"What did she tell you?" The question seemed random, and he didn't look away from the window when he asked.

"It doesn't really matter now," she sighed.

"What did she say?" he asked again with a whisper.

Pirika slowly released his hand and scratched her neck with an irritated frown.

"I want to know exactly what she told you." Ren's expression didn't change, and as a thin layer of tears surfaced he blinked his eyes and clenched his teeth.

"You really think you're in love with her, don't you?" Pirika asked with a frown.

He didn't respond and relaxed his fist.

"Anna hates you," she said with an elevated tone. "She wouldn't care if you dropped dead right in front of her. She wants nothing to do with you, Ren."

"That's not what she said," he replied weakly. "Tell me what she said."

"I'm trying to help you," she growled. "Let it go."

"She doesn't hate me," he said wearily. "What did you say to her?"

"Are you serious?" Pirika yelled suddenly. "She has every right to hate you after what you did!"

"I didn't do anything," he said finally.

Pirika stared at his neck and tilted her head with a frown. He wasn't looking at her, and she studied his fatigued expression carefully. Silence enveloped the space for several seconds until he opened the car door and gingerly stepped out.

"What are you doing?" Pirika asked nervously and followed him into the parking lot.

His speed was unexpected. She had to jog initially to catch up with him, and although she hurled a few verbal insults at him while they walked he didn't respond.

"You're not going to talk to her," she said angrily. "Are you listening to me, Ren? Just stay away from her. Let me help you!"

"By threatening me," he mumbled. "That was very helpful."

"I'm doing this for your own good," she pleaded. "You'll make things worse!"

"This has nothing to do with you," he replied coldly. "Stay out of it."

* * *

Manta stood silently in the kitchen with a concerned frown. The shattered porcelain covered the floor, and there was an overhead cabinet door that stood open. He took a step back instinctively and rubbed his face with one of his hands.

"They're not here," Lyserg said as he joined him. He stopped short when he saw the mess, and Manta stared at him without responding.

"It may not be that," he added quickly. Manta walked out of the room suddenly and returned with his cellphone.

"Call him," he said gravely.

"I don't know if he has it," Lyserg said reluctantly but dialed the number anyway. Manta waited impatiently as his anxiety began to overwhelm him, but he exhaled when there was finally an answer.

"_Manta?"_

"No, it's Lyserg," he replied and paused. "Ryu? Where's Horo?"

Manta stepped closer and frowned, but he couldn't hear Ryu's voice.

"What? When was this?" Lyserg's shocked expression increased Manta's anxiety. "Well, what did they say? No, okay. Call me back if I'm not there by then."

Lyserg put the phone in his pocket and stared at the shattered vase again.

"What?" Manta demanded eagerly. "What did he say?"

"Tamao's in the hospital." Lyserg was barely able to say the sentence. "Yoh shot her."

"...What?" He paused for a moment, but Lyserg didn't elaborate. "Are you sure that's what he said?"

"We have to go," he said abruptly, "before it's too late."

"But she's going to be okay, right?" Manta asked fearfully.

Lyserg didn't respond, and Manta followed him through the house as he made his way back to the car.

"Right, Lyserg?"

* * *

Ryu sat silently in the waiting room and nervously tapped his knee with his fingers. When he saw Hao enter he stood quickly and frowned.

"How is she?" Hao asked calmly. There was no one around him, and Ryu wondered if he was alone.

"I don't know yet. She's in surgery," he explained. "They won't let us in."

"Where's Horo?"

"He's..." Ryu paused and looked away. "In the restroom again."

"Again?"

"He's been throwing up ever since we got here."

"I'll go talk to him," Hao said plainly and walked away.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," Ryu called but was ignored.

The restroom was several feet away from the waiting room, and Hao walked down the hallway slowly until he reached the door. He entered quietly and could hear the sound of running water when he turned a small corner. Horo was standing over one of the sinks, and his hands trembled as he held them under the stream. Hao grabbed a few paper towels from a nearby dispenser and handed them to him without speaking. He stared at the man with slight surprise but accepted the gesture, dried his hands and wiped his face.

"You blame yourself for this," Hao said calmly. "You wanted to help her, but she's a psychopath. There was no way for you to see she couldn't be helped. You were hopelessly blinded by love, and now you feel your interference may kill her. You feel guilty for not wanting her to die, and at the same time you're mad at her for being so crazy. I get it."

Horo stared at him with a frown but didn't respond.

"I'm observant," Hao added. "We can leave it at that."

"What are you doing here?" he asked with mild anger.

"I've never really liked Tamao, but it doesn't mean I want her to die."

"I don't need your sympathy," he growled.

"Wasn't going to give you any," Hao responded quickly. "I just want to know when you're going to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get back in that waiting room."

Horo opened his mouth to respond but paused and stared at him with a blank expression.

"Pull yourself together," Hao said calmly and walked away. The walk back into the waiting room was shorter than he expected, and he was disappointed to see Ryu was still alone.

"Have you seen Lyserg...or Manta?" Ryu asked weakly. He seemed nervous, something Hao ignored, and he dug his hands deep into the pockets of his pants while focusing his eyes on a nearby chair.

"No," he replied blankly. "Are they coming?"

"Yeah."

"Horo should be back soon," Hao said randomly and sat in one of the chairs. "Give him a few minutes."

"Okay," Ryu answered worriedly then added, "Um...is Yoh with you?"

* * *

The adjacent hallway was long and empty. White tiles lined the floor with small specks of gray, a combination that was both uncomfortable and nauseating. He leaned his back wearily against one of the taupe walls and stared at the other with a weak frown. Brown strands of his hair covered most of his expression, but she knew he was afraid.

She could smell it.

"What is it, Yoh?" she asked wearily.

"This is wrong, Anna," he replied sadly. "All of this is just...wrong."

"What do you want me to say?" Anger was apparent in her voice, and he stared at her as she folded her arms over her torso.

"I don't-"

"Do you want me to say that everything will be okay, and that this isn't your fault?" She took small paced steps in front of him before pointing her finger in his face. "Well it _is_ your fault, Yoh. This is all of your fault. Things are not okay, and they will probably never be okay again."

"I'm sorry," he said softly and stared at her with weakened eyes.

She stopped pacing when inches from his face and slapped him hard with an open hand. The stinging burned through his skin quickly, and he looked away for several seconds. They stood staring at each other in silence; Yoh was afraid to speak. Anna's emotions flooded her senses, and she couldn't bring herself to say anything else. She inhaled lightly and abruptly left, and a terrible pang surfaced through his entire body when he felt the absence of her warmth.

Yoh couldn't help it. He had to watch her walk away. Her hair swayed gently against her back with her movement, and the short hem of her dress bounced a few times with every other step. The urge to follow her was strong, but he knew she would refuse him. She was angry with him, and he didn't know how to change it. He noticed Ren and Pirika walking down the hallway and frowned; it was too late now to follow Anna. Yoh didn't want to make a scene. She would definitely yell at him with an audience and-

"Let go of me!" He heard her say it repeatedly and blinked his eyes a few times when Ren grabbed her arm.

Yoh stared at them for several moments without moving. The exchange appeared heated, and the thought crossed his mind to interfere. Ren dragged her into a nearby patient room that was unoccupied and slammed the door. Yoh stared at the empty hallway, ignoring Pirika jogging toward him, and clenched his teeth.

He couldn't interfere. Anna wouldn't want his help, and she would have another thing to be angry about. She hated other people fighting her battles; he knew this about her, but curiosity made him feel uneasy. He wanted to know why they were fighting, but Anna would probably not tell him. Actually, he couldn't recall a time where she ever told him something private. He knew none of her secrets, but he was certain Hao did.

Anna depended on Hao for everything. He was her confidant, enforcer, counselor and best friend. She told him everything. She always accepted his help. But, Yoh tried to repress that lingering feeling of resentment long ago. Hao had qualities she needed for some reason, characteristics Yoh assumed he didn't possess. Anna trusted Hao, and now that things were so out of control, he knew he had no right to demand the same treatment.

But it was still annoying and he...hated it.

"Yoh," Pirika grabbed his arm gently as tears streamed slowly down her cheeks, "I need to talk to you."

"What's going on with them?" He ignored her statement and continued staring down the hallway with a scowl.

"She didn't want you to know," she said between a few sniffs, "but I think you should know."

"What are you talking about?" Yoh glanced at her briefly and softened his expression when noticing her tears.

"Please don't tell her I told you," she said breathlessly. "You can't tell anyone, especially Hao."

"Okay," he said nervously. "What are we talking about?"

"I'm serious," she added fearfully. "Promise me you won't tell him."

"Okay, I promise," he replied. "Just tell me what this is about."

"It's about Anna," she said gravely then took a deep breath. "...and Ren."

"What happened?" Yoh clutched his hands into tight fists at his sides when he asked the question and stared again down the hallway.

"Yoh I'm so sorry." She sniffed a few times and closed her eyes. "I-"

"What happened?" he repeated sternly and stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"He raped her," she whispered.


	30. Chapter 30

Anna stared across the room with an enigmatic expression. Her eyes revealed an ambiguity that was deeply annoying and daringly uncomfortable. She purposely stood against the wall nearest the door and even glanced at it a few times as the silence grew unbearable. Her delicate fingers didn't move, although she was certain her body was trembling. The sourness in her stomach was tormenting, and she swallowed abruptly before taking a shallow breath and holding it weakly in her throat.

Ren's gaze didn't move away from her face. His eyes were embroiled in a concoction of anger and sadness, but he didn't speak for several moments. He hadn't intended to corner her, but she attempted to ignore him, something that triggered his irritation. Pulling her into this room was very difficult, especially with his amateurishly treated wounds stealing most of his energy, but he was more concerned with her outburst as they entered. There were things she said he didn't accept, and he wanted answers.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" he asked finally.

She exhaled slowly and replied, "I think you're unstable."

He took a few steps toward her and paused while clenching his teeth. His condition would force this conversation to be short, but he ignored that reality as he regained his composure.

"Really?" The tone wasn't exactly angry, but she sensed the frustration in his voice. "That's what you think?"

She didn't respond and darted her eyes toward a small sink several feet behind him. He stepped forward until close enough to touch her and frowned.

"Look at me," he demanded in an elevated tone.

Anna stared at him with narrowed eyes and clutched her hands into fists against the wall. She convinced herself that Ren wouldn't be a threat as long as she was still breathing, and the thought of fear invading her mind was troubling. She wouldn't allow him to think she was capable of possessing such weakness, and if she had to fight him to prove it she would gladly land the first punch.

"I don't love you, Ren," she blurted with venomous anger. "I barely like you. Being in the same place with you is nauseating, and if you ever touch me again I _will_ be sick."

Ren expected her to say something offensive; that was the frustrating part. But there was something about her delivery, the way she glared at him, and the stance against the wall that intensified his anger. He intended to respond by demanding a more honest answer, but he was more compelled to punch her in the face.

She stumbled weakly against the wall and couldn't recover immediately. Ren's fist packed much more force than she expected, and the entire left side of her face was numb from the shock. As an unnecessary bonus, she hit the back of her head against the hard surface behind her as it connected and was unable to open her eyes for several seconds. He watched silently and took a few steps back as she placed her hands over her ears and leaned slightly forward while resting her hips against the wall. The pain throbbed through her ears and behind her eyes, and she clenched her teeth as a ringing sensation lightly echoed in the distance.

"Why would you say something like that?" he growled.

"I'm not Pirika," she said weakly and leaned back against the wall. "I'll kill you."

"You'll kill me?" he repeated. "Oh, Anna. I'm so sick of this game."

"You're a spoiled brat," she replied bitterly. "You think you can force people to do what you want if you're stronger than them. I don't care what you think this is, but if you come any closer-"

Anna paused unwillingly; there was a headache that demanded her attention.

"You think you're always in control, don't you?"

He was speaking to her, but she couldn't focus. She opened her eyes weakly and watched his feet as he walked toward her. It was too painful to follow them, but she knew she had to defend herself and push away the pain. This would be the only opportunity she had to stop him. She couldn't lose.

"I'm not afraid of you," she whispered.

The door opened suddenly and startled her, but she didn't move away from the wall. Ren glanced at it with bitter irritation and clenched his teeth.

"Get the hell away from my fiancé." Yoh entered the room very quickly and stood in front of her, blocking Ren's path.

"This has nothing to do with you, Yoh," Ren replied defiantly and balled his hands into fists.

Anna rested her hands delicately against Yoh's back and leaned her body against him. He was surprised by the move but didn't address her right away. She stared at his shirt for brief seconds before peering over his shoulder to see Ren's expression.

"You're injured, Ren," Yoh continued. "You want to back off. There's no one stopping me from smashing your face in."

Ren's eyes narrowed as he spoke, and he slowly blinked his eyes. Yoh was right, although he didn't want to admit it. He was in far too much pain to continue this altercation, and he knew he needed to recover before confronting Anna again.

"Walk away," Yoh said sternly. "I'll let you leave if you walk away."

"We'll continue this later, Anna," he said calmly.

She closed her eyes and buried her face into Yoh's shirt as Ren exited the room. He paused until she released him, and when she began walking away he gently grabbed her hand.

"Are you okay?" He couldn't say what he really wanted. She would reject him for sure.

"I'm fine," she replied weakly without pulling away from him.

"I know things are really bad right now," he said weakly, "but you can talk to me...about anything. I hope you know that."

She didn't respond and stared at his neck.

"I love you, Anna," he added. "That will never change."

Anna pulled him close to wrap her arms tightly around his waist and rested her face against his chest without speaking. He ran one of his hands through her hair and covered her back with the other arm.

"Talk to me," he pleaded. "Tell me what's wrong."

She pushed away from him quickly, as if realizing she made some sort of mistake, and abruptly walked out of the room without a response.

* * *

Lyserg and Manta walked slowly down a long hallway inside the hospital without speaking. Manta wanted to talk more about Ren, but he knew bringing up the man's name would irritate Lyserg into further silence. He scratched his neck and sighed, but Lyserg didn't react to the gesture.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Manta offered lowly. "I understand it's something you don't want to talk about, and I should have been more considerate of that."

"You don't have to apologize," Lyserg replied weakly.

"Don't you trust me?" Manta asked with a weak frown.

"I trust you," he sighed without elaborating. "Drop it."

Lyserg quickened his pace as best he could, which wasn't very fast, and Manta followed suit. They continued in silence until they saw a woman walking toward them from an adjacent hall.

"Is that...Pirika?" Manta asked and squinted his eyes.

"Go look for Horo," Lyserg answered. "I'll talk to her."

"Okay," he replied reluctantly and continued down the hall.

Pirika didn't see either of them initially, but she stopped abruptly when noticing Lyserg standing in the middle of the floor. She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm lightly. As she stared briefly at his wounds, she decided not to ask about his whereabouts.

"What's going on?" he asked worriedly.

"I think Yoh and Ren are fighting," she sighed and briefly closed her eyes. "I don't know what else to do. I have to find Hao."

"What do you need Hao for?" Lyserg asked with a frown.

She exhaled heavily and glanced at the ceiling. "He's the only one that can stop it. Yoh will listen to him."

"Why does this fight need to be stopped?"

"What?" She frowned at him and folded her arms over her torso in disgust.

"Yoh doesn't go around starting fights," Lyserg continued, "so if Ren is getting his brains smashed in he probably deserves it."

"Why am I not surprised?" She elevated her voice as her frustration was apparent.

"I'm saying you should stay out of it," Lyserg said, ignoring the outburst. "Let them sort it out. Ren doesn't need you right now; your brother does."

"I get it, Lyserg!" she yelled. "You hate him. But I don't! It doesn't matter what you think of him; this should not be happening!"

"So Yoh found out about Anna?" Lyserg asked with disgust.

"What?" She paused and stared at him with wounded eyes. "How did you know?"

"So it _is_ true," he said. "And, you're _still_ defending him. Unbelievable."

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" she snapped. "I-"

"You love him," he growled bitterly. "So nothing else matters, right?"

"Stop it," she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"There's just one problem with that," he continued angrily. "Ren is a psychopathic sadist. Do you know what that means? He doesn't love you. He will NEVER love you."

"Why do you do this?" she yelled. "This has nothing to do with Yoh, Anna or even me! This is about you! If you want people to hate him as much as you do, why don't you stop this broken record and be honest about it?"

Lyserg's eyes narrowed as she spoke, and he couldn't seem to stop his muscles from tensing.

"Ren told me what he did," she sighed wearily. "He regretted firing you, and even made up for it by giving you extra time off and the job in London. Are you really so shallow that you can't let go of your pride? There are more important things going on around you, Lyserg."

"You think this is about a job?" He tightened his hands and clenched his teeth.

"Ren said-"

"He lied to you!" Lyserg interrupted, and his hands trembled as he squeezed his fists.

"Ren's never lied to me before," she replied with hesitation. "Why would he lie about that?"

"Take a guess," he said wearily.

"What are you saying, Lyserg?" She whispered unintentionally, and her irritated expression quickly faded into a worried frown.

"You should go to Ren," he said abruptly. "Save him...again."

He stepped back to allow her to pass, but she didn't move.

"What are you trying to say?" she pleaded fearfully.

"There are more important things going on right now, remember?" he scolded her and abruptly walked away.

She was watching him as he sped his pace, but he was too disgusted to look back. He wanted to focus his energy on Tamao as much as possible, but unfortunately his jumbled thoughts made that task extremely difficult. When he entered the waiting room he noticed Ryu and Manta sitting in chairs directly across from Hao, and Horo paced back and forth between them. Lyserg wasn't mentally prepared to deal with this situation, but he needed to try for his friends' sake. Hao smiled at him as he approached and motioned for him to sit in the vacant chair beside him.

He didn't have to sit next to Hao. There were at least ten empty chairs in the room. But, Hao was a very intimidating man; he decided not to fight it.

"What happened to you?" Ryu asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Lyserg replied with a weak smile. "It's not important."

"No one has come out yet," Manta informed him. "She's still in surgery."

Horo continued pacing and ignored them. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, and they all decided not to pull him away from them.

"I want to talk to you," Hao said calmly without looking at him.

Lyserg froze in his seat when the man stood and languidly walked away. He glanced at Manta who shrugged his shoulders in response and took a deep breath.

"I'll be back," he said nervously and awkwardly stepped away. He followed Hao down a new hallway; it was different than the path he used to find the waiting room. His heart pounded in his chest painfully as Hao led him into a small room. There was a round table inside with a few vending machines and a large trashcan near the door.

Hao sat in one of the three chairs and rested his hands against the hard surface of the table. Lyserg stared at him with fearful eyes and didn't move away from the door.

"Come on," he said blankly. "Sit. Close the door first."

He obeyed the request with haste and held his breath as he sat across from him. Hao remained silent for several moments and studied his apprehensive expression with a smirk. Lyserg stared at the table and then at his hands before deciding the silence was too unbearable.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" he blurted quickly.

"You're very tense, Lyserg," Hao said calmly. "What's wrong?"

"You wanted to talk to me?" He rephrased the question and continued staring at the table.

"I think you'd feel much better if you let out some steam."

Lyserg lifted his eyes enough for Hao's chin to be caught in his view, but he quickly darted them to his clasped hands.

"There's a reason you sent me on that wild goose chase," Hao continued, "and it wasn't about Tamao."

He smiled when Lyserg relaxed his shoulders and leaned back into the chair. There remained no eye contact, but he knew he was on the right track.

"I've had incidents with Tao in the past. He's a stubborn man. But you've never defended him to me. That's odd for a best friend."

"We're not friends," he said finally and clenched his teeth.

"Then what are you?" Hao prodded. "Enemies?"

Lyserg glanced at an adjacent wall and clutched his hands together.

"You obviously hate him," he continued. "You can't hide it. I think you told me about Yoh because you know I wouldn't hurt a woman. Blaming Tao just made more sense."

He didn't respond.

"Am I wrong?" Hao asked and leaned forward against the table.

"What do you want from me?" he asked weakly.

"I want you to tell me what happened to you," he replied. "Consider this free therapy. Go."

"There's nothing to tell," Lyserg sighed.

"You're lying," Hao countered. "You won't even look at me. Try again."

Lyserg exhaled heavily and closed his eyes. He hated talking about Ren to anyone, especially a man like Hao. But this presented a unique opportunity. Hao had no ties to anyone except for Yoh and Anna, and he was good at keeping secrets. He wondered what he would do with this information, and that was intriguing.

"He tried to kill me," he said wearily and stared at the table.

Hao paused momentarily before rebutting, "What did he do?"

"I just told you..." Lyserg's voice trailed off as he spoke, and he stared at Hao's hands.

"You gave me a vague statement," he replied. "That could mean anything."

"I don't want to talk about this," he sighed.

"Therapy is uncomfortable sometimes," Hao offered, "but, you'll feel better. I promise."

Lyserg blinked his eyes and darted them away as tears began rolling softly down his cheeks. He couldn't restrain them but decided not to observe Hao's expression.

"If you wanted revenge you should have told me the truth," he said plainly. "Now, let's try this again."

He closed his eyes as the tears continued to escape them and exhaled.

"I want you to tell me _exactly_ what he did, Lyserg," Hao said sternly, "and don't leave anything out."

* * *

Pirika ran down the hallway but abruptly stopped when noticing Yoh leaning against the wall. His hair hid his expression, and his arms were folded loosely over his torso. He didn't address her when she approached, and she swallowed hard before deciding to speak.

"Where's Anna?" she asked nervously.

"She went outside," he replied sadly. "Needed air."

"Ren?"

"I don't know," Yoh growled.

Pirika bit her bottom lip and nervously tapped her foot. She didn't know what to say to him and hoped she could find out what happened.

"I didn't say anything," he said weakly. "She doesn't know."

She quietly exhaled with relief, but guilt forced her to look away.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what to do."

"Ren is my problem," Yoh answered angrily. "I'll deal with him."

"Yoh," she whimpered, "please don't-"

"Go to the waiting room," he interrupted. "Horo needs you."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Hao asked with a frown. "You should have told Pirika."

"She doesn't need to know," Lyserg replied blankly.

"I have to say...I'm impressed."

"What the hell does that mean?" He stared at Hao with a defeated look, but his anger was apparent.

"I know you're traumatized," Hao explained, "but you have to appreciate such creativity and imagination. He spared you for a reason; perhaps to ensure you'd be afraid for the rest of your life."

Hao was increasing his discomfort, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I would really like to see those scars," he said inquisitively.

"No!" Lyserg snapped at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"I understand," Hao said and waved his hand. "Maybe another time."

Lyserg stared at him with his mouth agape but didn't say anything else. It was possible he was sitting across from a man who was clearly out of his mind; no normal human being would react in this way.

"I would have done something far worse, and you'd be dead. You're probably lucky. There's still a soft place in his heart for you. Be flattered."

"Are you mocking me?" he whimpered.

"No," Hao replied quickly. "You don't see the brilliance in what he did. Without killing you, he wanted you to walk away feeling like less of a man."

Lyserg exhaled weakly and held his hand briefly over his face.

"And you do," Hao added. "So you'll never tell Pirika how you feel about her. You'll probably never date another woman again. You're letting him win."

"Why do you care, anyway?" he scolded.

"Don't worry, Lyserg," Hao said with a sinister tone and stood from the table. "You have me as an ally. And Tao doesn't have a soft place in my heart."


	31. Chapter 31

"I'm...dying?"

Tamao took a few hesitant steps forward and was startled when there was no sound from her movement. The air around her was thick and stale, and the white space filtered her voice with a small echo. There was something dark about her surroundings despite the utter dispelling of shadow, and as she waited for a response from him, she noticed his appearance was unfamiliar.

"You're waiting for something?" he asked blankly.

"Who are you?" she whispered while slowly blinking her eyes.

"You know who I am."

She recognized him as Yoh when he first appeared, but he became closer to a stranger the more she stared at him. His hair was longer than Yoh's; the strands were almost waist-length and black. Tamao frowned and bit her bottom lip from the discovery. She was sure his hair was auburn before. He wore a t shirt that was indescribable; she couldn't make out any of the lines, and the colors began to blur together even after rubbing her eyes a few times.

"You're hallucinating," he said randomly.

"I don't understand what's happening," she replied sadly. "I can't...see you."

"It's because you're trying to fight this," he sighed. "You don't have enough strength left. Let it go."

"I..." She hesitated as her hands began to tremble. "I don't want to die."

"It's not your choice," he said softly.

"Wait!" she blurted anxiously. "I can't just...die! I have to fix this! I mean...I have to tell him!"

"You're not making any sense."

"You don't understand," she pleaded. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

She stared at her feet as tears fell heavily from her eyes. The emotion was uncontrollable; she couldn't stop herself from the hysterical release. He took a few steps forward and she backed away.

"This is your hallucination," he sighed. "You don't have to be here."

"Why am I here?" she sniffed.

"Tamao, you're trying to escape. But no one can escape death. You just have to accept it."

"I have to make things right," she mumbled weakly. "Please."

"Just close your eyes," he said sternly. "It's over."

"I need more time," she whimpered. "I need..."

Her voice trailed off as she tried to finish her statement, but the fatigue began to overwhelm her once more. He stepped closer, but this time she couldn't back away. She shivered as he grabbed her arms gently with his cold hands and whispered:

"Close your eyes."

* * *

Ren leaned weakly against the wall for several moments without moving. His eyesight blurred the more he blinked his eyes, and small beads of sweat dotted his forehead as a few violet strands of his hair stuck to the side of his face. There was a woman approaching, but he couldn't make out her face.

"Mr. Tao?" she asked timidly.

"You know my name?" he grunted weakly.

"Everyone knows who you are, Sir," she replied sheepishly.

He tried to respond but collapsed to the floor. She knelt over him quickly, noticing his eyes were still open and surveyed the old bandages that now were soaked in his blood.

"Don't worry, Mr. Tao," she said softly. "I'm a nurse. I can take care of you."

* * *

Pirika sauntered down the hallway slowly as unrestrained tears splashed against the fabric of her shirt. She didn't want to leave Yoh alone to hunt for Ren but had no justifiable reason to stop him. There was nothing else she could do, and all of her ideas seemed to make matters worse anyway. As she turned a sharp corner heading toward the waiting room she stopped abruptly and leaned weakly against the wall with her forehead resting against her arm.

"What's wrong?"

She recognized Lyserg's voice immediately, and his concern increased her sadness. He approached her slowly but stopped short of touching her. She rested her back against the wall and stared at his feet.

"I'm sorry, Lyserg." Although the statement was barely audible she knew he heard it.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"You've only tried to help me. You've been so good to me. And, I've been so horrible to you. I can't defend my actions. I'm a terrible friend."

"You're a good friend, Pirika," he sighed, but she knew his reassurance was forced.

"Ren doesn't deserve the energy I put into him," she sniffed. "I don't know how many times you've told me that. But I can't seem to stop myself. I don't know why, and that's not fair to you."

"I don't want to talk about Ren," Lyserg said sharply but quickly softened his tone. "Let's just forget about earlier and move on."

"I don't want to hurt you," Pirika said weakly. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," he replied sadly. "But, let's not talk about that now. We should be in the waiting room."

He abruptly walked away from her, and she followed him reluctantly down the hallway. When she equaled his pace she held his hand gently. He didn't pull away from her but exhaled with obvious discomfort, and they walked silently until the waiting room came into view.

Manta and Ryu were now standing from their chairs talking about something important. Pirika sensed this because Manta stopped speaking in the middle of his statement when he saw them. She darted her eyes around the room and released Lyserg's hand when noticing Horo was missing.

"Pirika," Ryu greeted her gently. "You're here."

"Where's my brother?" she asked weakly.

"I'll take you to him," he said gravely and held out his hand. "He's in Tamao's room."

"So, she's out of surgery?" Lyserg asked with slight enthusiasm.

Manta and Ryu didn't respond, and Ryu led Pirika away from them as if he didn't hear the question. Once Pirika was out of their sight, Lyserg directed his attention to Manta, whose eyes were quickly filling with tears.

"Did she die?" he whispered.

"Not yet."

"What do you mean?" Lyserg scratched his neck nervously as he watched Manta's expression and rapidly blinked his eyes.

"Let's go to her room," Manta said gravely. "Her nurse said we could see her."

Lyserg allowed him to lead the way and paused before following him into the smaller hallway. Manta slowed his pace when realizing he was still injured, and he stared at the passing doors with weary eyes.

"They won't release her medical information to non-family members," he said weakly.

"She doesn't have any family. The Asakura's adopted her," Lyserg sighed.

"Where is Hao?" Manta asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "I thought he was coming back here."

"Are you looking for Ms. Tamamura?" The woman's voice startled them although her tone was very gentle. She was wearing a nurse's uniform and smiled at them weakly while clasping her hands together.

"Yes," Lyserg replied kindly.

"This is her room," she said and pointed to a door behind her with her thumb. "If you come in, I can talk to you before Dr. Tanaka returns."

"Okay," Manta whispered.

They followed her into the small room and noticed Ryu leaning against an adjacent wall. Pirika and Horo sat in hard chairs along the side of the bed, and she gently rubbed her brother's back with her hand. He was leaning most of his weight onto the bed with one of his arms folded. The other was stretched out limply with his hand barely touching the tips of her fingers.

Lyserg decided not to stare at her. Tamao wasn't moving, and there was a large tube protruding from her mouth that made the sight uncomfortable. Manta was distracted by a large machine near the bed that hummed steadily and seemed to synchronize with her breathing.

"What is that?" he asked weakly, although no one heard him.

"My name is Yukari," the nurse started. "I know this is against the rules, but if we really can't find her next of kin, I decided her friends should know what's happening."

"Thank you," Ryu offered politely.

"There were two bullets that needed to be removed during the surgery," she continued. "The second was lodged in her left lung, which made removing it very difficult."

Manta glanced at Tamao's hair as she spoke, and his eyes quickly filled with tears again.

"Unfortunately," Yukari said gravely, "removing the bullet caused her lung to collapse, and she went into cardiac arrest..."

Pirika gasped lightly and rested her forehead against her brother's back.

"They were able to resuscitate her, but she went into a coma. This is where we are."

"What about that machine?" Manta asked and pointed.

"That breathing apparatus is to assist the collapsed lung. We can't do anything further until we find a family member."

"What happens if you remove the tube?" Lyserg asked without looking at the bed.

"She'll suffocate."

"Are you saying...she can't breathe without that machine?" Ryu's voice faltered as he spoke, and he stepped away from the wall.

"I'm sorry I can't give you better news," she sighed, "but we really have to find her next of kin."

"Thank you for the information," Lyserg said sadly.

"You can stay for two more hours," she replied with a weak smile. "Dr. Tanaka will be out of surgery by then, and you will have to leave."

"Can she hear us?" Horo asked with a whimper and leaned his head against her thigh.

"I think she can," Yukari answered. "Her brain is functioning."

"When will she wake up?" he added.

"Comas can last anywhere from a couple of hours to several years," she responded. "There's really no way to tell."

"She may never wake up?" Lyserg's question sounded more like a statement of fact, and Yukari paused for several moments before addressing it.

"It's a possibility."

Ryu wiped his face quickly with his hand and buried it into the pocket of his pants. He couldn't control the tears that overwhelmed his demeanor, and he tried desperately not to bring attention to himself.

"I'll let you spend some time with her," Yukari said weakly and quietly excused herself.

Manta began pacing in front of the door after it was closed and held one of his hands over his mouth as he stared at the floor.

"What should we do?" Pirika asked weakly and sat upright.

"We have to find Yoh," Ryu replied reluctantly. "He's her legal next of kin."

"He's here," Pirika sighed, "but I don't know where."

"They only want to find him for permission to pull the plug," Horo said bitterly and stood from his chair.

"Horo-," Lyserg started but was interrupted.

"Yoh's the one who put her here in the first place," he yelled, "and now he gets to decide whether she lives or dies? Tell me how that's fair!"

"So what would you suggest we do, Horo?" Manta asked sadly.

"It's simple," he growled. "We don't tell him."

"We have to tell him," Lyserg sighed.

"No we don't. We can tell Hao. That will buy us some time. He would tell them to keep her alive."

"Hao would tell Yoh. You're not seeing this clearly," Ryu countered.

"Yeah," Pirika added. "And, you're assuming Yoh would want her to die. He may not."

"He shot her in the chest, Pirika," Horo fumed. "TWICE. I think it's safe to assume he wants her dead."

"We weren't there," she pleaded. "We don't know how it happened. Maybe he just freaked out. We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

"I'm not going to stand around here and let her die." Horo pulled away from his sister who attempted to grab his arm. "If you want to do nothing, that's your business, but I'm not waiting around for Yoh to finish the job."

He left the room and slammed the door but was unable to walk down the hallway. His legs gave out as he slid down the wall with his back, and when he met the floor he buried his face in his hands and sobbed bitterly.

* * *

Anna sat on the top of the concrete staircase staring aimlessly at the trees in the distance. The wind chilled her skin as it tickled the thin hairs along her arms, and she shivered weakly while folding them tightly over her torso. The exit door opened softly behind her, but she didn't turn around.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said wearily and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing out here?"

She rubbed her face gently with her hands and sighed. "I thought you were Yoh."

"Obviously."

He sat next to her and wrapped his arm firmly around her shoulders, forcing her close to his bosom, but she didn't protest. The silence that resumed increased her emotion, and she quickly wiped her eyes that were becoming wet with tears again.

"I won't ask why you're mad at my brother," he said softly. "It's probably none of my business. But something is bothering you, and I want to know what it is."

"I'm tired," she replied weakly. "There's too much going on."

"You know," he said calmly, "I had a very interesting conversation with Lyserg earlier. Yoh doesn't know how to pick his friends. I don't understand why any of them tolerate Tao. He's obviously crazy."

"He would say the same thing about you," she countered.

"You're right," he sighed and squeezed her. "That wasn't the right word. He's not crazy. He's...insecure."

Anna stared at his lap but didn't respond.

"He's thrown a five year temper tantrum," he continued, "but he doesn't know how to stop it now. He really can't control it."

"Why are we talking about him?" she asked bitterly.

"I know now why he won't leave you alone. It's all my fault."

"I don't understand." She pulled away from him slowly and stared at the steel railing.

"You're the second person in his life that couldn't be controlled. He thinks he's in love with you, but it's really not love. He hates you. That's why you're so intriguing to him. And, that's why he won't stop until you submit."

Anna began tapping her finger against the concrete but decided not to speak.

"I should have figured this out years ago," he sighed. "It could have saved so much time."

"You said second," she added softly and didn't look at him.

"Tao would never admit this, but he's afraid of me. That drives every decision he's ever made. He needs to dominate people to push that feeling away. He can't handle not being in control. And he can't stomach losing. It's a sickness, really."

She pulled a few strands of hair away from her face behind the ear and released an extended sigh.

"I knew he wouldn't let it go."

Anna stared at him sadly and replied, "What?"

"It probably doesn't matter what you tell me about him," he said, ignoring the question. "At this point I won't be surprised."

She closed her eyes and scratched her neck.

"But it's time to talk," he added. "You promised you'd tell me. Now is the time."


	32. Chapter 32

Hao relaxed his shoulders as he stretched out his legs onto a lower step of concrete. Anna's silence was irritating, but he wanted to know what she was keeping from him. He stared at her hair with weary eyes; her face was hidden behind the strands as she watched her lap. Her hands trembled when she clasped them together, something he couldn't ignore, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again.

"Do you not trust me anymore?" he asked.

"I trust you." She bit her bottom lip.

"Then tell me about this."

"I...don't want to do this with you."

"Why?"

"Because you'll get involved, and I don't want you to be." There was anger in her voice he noticed.

"Why not?"

"You're irrational and unreasonable. You wouldn't be helping."

Hao was offended by the assessment but didn't counter it. Anna took a deep breath and released it with vigor then scratched her neck. She wouldn't be able to stall for much longer and knew he would never let something like this go.

"I could probably guess, but I want you to tell me."

"Ren attacked me."

Anna closed her eyes when she made the rushed confession and lowered her head. She didn't intend to whisper, but admitting a thing like this was humiliating and made her feel nauseous.

"What?"

"I want you to stay out of this." She abruptly stood from her seat. "This is my problem. I don't want you involved. I mean it."

"What does that mean?" he asked with a frown after a long pause.

"This is not something I want or need your help with, Hao."

"Answer the question," he demanded.

She stared at the top of his head and didn't respond.

"He attacked you. What does that mean, exactly?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Anna's voice transitioned from forceful to shallow before she could finish her sentence.

"Sit down," he said without looking at her.

She closed her eyes again and mumbled under her breath but didn't move.

"SIT DOWN."

Anna clenched her teeth but obeyed the order and turned her head away when noticing he was staring at her again.

"You told me when he kissed you. You told me when he climbed through your bedroom window and into your bed while you were asleep. You told me about that stupid argument you had with him. But I had to force this out of you. Why?"

"I told you what you wanted to know," she sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You won't dismiss me, Anna. I'm not Yoh."

Her breathing became uneven as she clutched her dress with her hands. The nausea grew bothersome, and she briefly held her stomach with one hand as she stared at his feet. Hao moved closer until he touched her arm, and his muscles tensed as he glanced at her trembling legs.

"You've never been this uneasy before," he said.

She swallowed hard and leaned her body weight against his arm in a fatigued display.

"If you're afraid of me calling you weak, don't be. You don't have to pretend nothing affects you. This is bothering you more than you want to say...which means you're being vague on purpose."

Anna rested her head against his shoulder and leaned into his lap, grabbing a section of his shirt in her hand. She could feel herself falling apart, and the anger was overwhelming.

"Talk to me. You don't have to pretend with me, Anna."

"I should have been able to stop him." Her eyes were wet again when she whispered it. She pulled his shirt in frustration.

"Tao is strong," he replied.

"I wanted to hurt him. But now, I just want to move on. I want to stop feeling like this."

"You won't like what I'm going to say, Anna," he said with an annoyed sigh, "but I always tell you what's on my mind."

She wiped her face with her hand then dropped her arms in his lap.

"I understand you want to deal with this on your own, and you think this is your problem to solve..." Hao paused and rested his arm against her back. "...but I won't be able to let this go."

Anna didn't speak and stared at his chest.

"You're too humiliated to tell me the truth because you don't want to admit he scared you."

She remained silent and tightened her hands into fragile fists.

"You didn't want to talk in front of Yoh. You wouldn't even look at me when I asked you about it."

"I don't know what you want me to say." She slowly rubbed her face with her hand and lightly exhaled.

"There's no need to elaborate."

"I need you to stay out of it, Hao. Please."

"Anna, you're not weak." His voice elevated with anger, and he briefly closed his eyes. "You don't have to prove anything to anyone."

"Hao—"

"I'll take care of it."

Hao's response sent chills down her spine, and when he opened his eyes, she was quickly overwhelmed with apprehension and fear. She couldn't read his expression; when she glanced at his face his eyes were blank, and the tone of his voice was too calm for comfort.

"Listen to me," she said faintly. "Leave it alone."

"Do you really want me to leave it alone? You really want me to just let it go?"

Anna closed her eyes for brief seconds and wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her tightly in his arms, and for several moments they remained silent. She exhaled weakly against his neck but bitterness forced her to blurt out her thoughts.

"I want you to kill him."

Hao considered the request carefully and tilted his head. The swaying trees in the distance captured his attention, and as he stared at them blankly, she pulled away to sit upright.

"Hao, I didn't mean—"

He stood slowly, and after glancing at the trees once more he walked to the exit door without responding. Anna followed him quickly and frantically grabbed his arm.

"No! That's not what I meant, Hao."

"You should find your friends," he said. "They must be looking for you."

She followed him into the hallway, and although his pace was very slow there was a great sense of urgency for him to stop.

"Hao, please don't do this," she said nervously and tightly closed her eyes. "Please just let me handle it."

He was standing in front of her and didn't turn around initially when he stopped his pace. Anna stared at his back sadly as terrible pangs of fear ravaged her stomach. She knew if she allowed him to leave her Ren would soon be dead, and as appealing as this possibility seemed, she couldn't endorse it with good conscience.

"Is it wrong that I want to protect you?" he asked while slightly turning his head.

"This wouldn't be for my protection, Hao," she answered. "I can't let you do this."

"Why are you defending him?" His hands were clenched into tight fists when he spoke, and his gentle tone shifted into a snarl.

"I'm not..." Anna paused and swallowed hard. She had to think of something compelling to say. Hao's inability to reason when angry was difficult to counter, but she had to try.

"What would you call it then, Anna?"

There was really nothing she could do to stop him. She knew Hao couldn't be persuaded once making a decision, and trying to change his mind was like running into a brick wall at full speed. Anna had to be honest with herself. She knew this would happen. She expected it. And, this was why she told him her secret. Hao was a man of action, and she loved him for it.

But killing Ren didn't seem like the right thing to do. Anna couldn't explain this to him. She had to take a different approach.

"Hao, if you really love me...as much as you say you do, you won't do this."

His head was beginning to ache.

"I'm not asking this of you for Ren's sake. I'm asking you to do this for me. Please let it go."

"...Okay."

Hao's response didn't comfort her in the least. It was extremely too short, and it definitely didn't sound sincere. He didn't turn around when he said it, and his stance remained unchanged.

"Go to the waiting room," he said after long silence. "Find your friends."

"I'm not leaving you here alone."

"I want to find Yoh," he sighed. "He's been missing for a while."

"Promise me you'll leave this alone." Anna grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. She sadly stared into his eyes and folded her arms tightly over her torso as she waited for a response.

"I'll try to leave this alone."

"That's not good enough," she insisted. "Promise me."

"I'll do what ever you want," he replied. "I promise."

Their eyes remained locked in a trance as she desperately tried reading his expression. Hao's ability to hide his emotions was especially annoying. His headache grew worse, but he didn't move his blank stare away from her face.

"Please don't tell Yoh about any of this." Anna wasn't satisfied with the exchange but knew she had to accept it.

"Waiting room, Anna," he repeated.

He left her standing in the middle of the hallway as he continued his walk. Hao knew she was watching him as he turned the corner but didn't look back. Anna was only right about one thing. She wanted him to listen to her, and he did. He heard everything she said but was more concerned with what she didn't say. A woman as stubborn and headstrong as Anna would never ask for help even if she really needed it. He accepted this about her years ago whether he liked it or not.

The throbbing in his head overpowered his thoughts momentarily. He stopped walking abruptly and closed his eyes. The skin of his face felt hot; he didn't have to touch it to know. Headaches such as these were a rarity for him. They were the manifestation of stress and frustration triggered by a specific catalyst: rage. He had to get out of the hallway as quickly as possible. If someone were to cross his path at this moment he wouldn't be able to control an overly violent response.

There was a door standing ajar in the vicinity, and he quickly entered the room. The surroundings were similar to the room where he interrogated Lyserg but had an extra table. He slammed the door and kicked the nearest table onto its side, but the throbbing only increased in intensity.

"Hao."

He didn't see his brother sitting in a chair near one of the vending machines when he entered, but after narrowly missing the table Yoh took a few steps toward him.

"Where have you been?"

"I was..." He hesitated as Hao clenched his teeth. "...looking for Ren. I've been all over this place, and I can't find him."

The random mention of his name was infuriating. Hao closed his eyes but quickly reopened them to smash the second table with his fist. A terrible crashing sound filled the entire room as the table fell into large pieces onto the floor, and as an instinctive response Yoh backed away. Hao stared at the floor with enraged eyes without speaking.

"You have a headache?" Yoh whispered the question as though he didn't want an answer and took a few side steps until he was clear of the remaining three vending machines.

Hao's breathing elevated slightly; his shoulders tightened as he stepped closer.

"Anna told you about Ren?"

He rushed Yoh suddenly, grabbing him roughly by the neck, and slammed him hard against the wall. Yoh was visibly startled but didn't struggle.

"Why didn't you?"

"I...didn't know!" Yoh could barely project his voice. His brother's grip was painfully strong, and redness filled his face as he struggled with an explanation. "I found out...when we got here!"

Hao released him and walked away as Yoh began coughing and gasping behind him.

"Who told you?" he asked. His voice became suddenly calm.

Yoh scratched his neck and leaned weakly against the wall. He delayed his answer momentarily, but when Hao turned around and glared at him, he blurted out a quick response.

"Pirika!"

"She knew?" He didn't intend to say this aloud, but the frustration in his voice was evident.

"I have to do something," Yoh said. "I have to fix this for her."

"There's nothing you can do," he replied. "It's out of your hands."

"What are you talking about, Hao?" Yoh was visibly aggravated by the statement and elevated his voice. "I can't let it go. Can you let it go?"

Hao stared at him quietly with blank eyes.

"No, you can't. So why should I?"

"There's a reason why she didn't tell you," Hao sighed, "and she told me to stay out of it."

"You're not serious are you?"

Hao decided not to answer the question. Yoh was too worked up to stop talking.

"I'm your brother. I know you, Hao. You wouldn't give this up so easily. You would do something, even if she hated you for it."

"I made a promise to her, and I plan to keep it."

Yoh stared at him with his mouth agape and widened his eyes. He couldn't believe he was hearing something so weak and pathetic from his brother, and he needed to figure out where this was coming from. Hao would never resign something this quickly unless—

"You already have a plan," Yoh said. "You're just not going to tell her about it."

Hao's blank stare increased his brother's frustration. He waved his fists in the air.

"I want to know what you're going to do, Hao. I deserve to know."

"How many times have we had this conversation, Yoh?"

"What?"

"You want to know what's going on. You want to help. You want me to tell you what I'm doing. And what do I always say to you?"

"I don't want to know," Yoh replied and darted his eyes away.

"So, let's save some time."

"You say that because you don't want me involved. I'm already involved! She's my fiancé!"

Hao sighed loudly and glanced at the ceiling, but Yoh ignored his irritation.

"If I can't fix this for her, she'll never respect me again. I want to know what you're planning, and I want in."

"Everything gives you nightmares, Yoh." He released a heavy sigh. "You have a ridiculously weak stomach. And, Tao is your friend; you're too close to this."

"How can you call him my friend now?" He paced with anger in front of him. "He crossed the line; we'll never be friends again. I want him to pay for this. I want to make him pay!"

"Yoh—"

"I can do this, Hao. I can handle it. Please, just let me help you."

Hao glanced at his brother again with consideration. The sadness in Yoh's eyes were quickly replaced with rage and frustration; his hands trembled as he clenched them into fists. Revenge was simply not one of Yoh's strong abilities. He was never confrontational or violent and had the tendency to be a mediator with his friends. He was out of his element; Hao knew this. But with all of the events that transpired, he knew Yoh was reaching the breaking point and needed some kind of release.

"If I let you help me, Yoh," he said, "you can't go back. You'll have to live with your decision."

"I know," Yoh replied wearily. "Stop treating me like a kid."

"He's your friend. I'll let you decide on the plan."

Yoh's eyes widened when he spoke, and he bit his bottom lip. Hao's statement was unexpected; he was so used to being shut down, he wasn't prepared for this.

"I don't want to kill him," he replied after hesitating momentarily.

Hao was greatly disappointed by the request and frowned. He knew he couldn't kill Ren anyway; that would be breaking his promise. But accidents happen, and since Anna wasn't specific about what he could and couldn't do he was willing to take the risk.

"No, I want him to live with his guilt," Yoh said with clenched teeth. "I want him to feel fear...I want him to feel helpless and weak. And, if he kills himself I can't stop him."

"You've thought about this already?" Hao's question was delivered as a statement of fact, but he waited for a response before elaborating.

"We can't make Anna suspicious." He ignored Hao's inquiry. "She'll hate us both for this."

"You're not doing anything,Yoh. You need to stay away."

"You just said I could help you!"

"I said you could plan it. I still don't want you involved. You need to trust me on this."

Yoh mumbled something bitterly under his breath and rolled his eyes. Hao was right, and he knew it. He wanted to be strong and courageous for Anna. He wanted her to forgive him and to trust him again. But he also knew he was a coward, and that wouldn't change overnight.

"We have to find Ren," he said. "He's still in the hospital somewhere."

"That's not necessary." Hao rebutted waved his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"We don't need to find him. He needs rest."

"Rest? Who cares if he rests or not?"

"I want him to rest so he can completely recover," Hao said plainly.

"Why?" his brother asked with a confused frown.

"He'll last longer."

* * *

Anna stumbled a few steps and braced herself with one of her hands while staring at the floor. She tried to stop the elevated breathing, but pangs in her chest prevented her from staying calm. Anger and resentment flooded her thoughts, and she clenched her teeth when her eyes became wet again. There was distinct certainty that Hao would take action without her consent. His desire to protect her was both annoying and endearing, and she hated needing him to be near her. Although she wanted to deal with this on her own, she wasn't exactly sure how to take that action. She could never confront him. A physical altercation would end in his favor. Ren was much stronger than Anna, even when wounded. She knew she would need leverage of some kind, and Hao was usually the most effective instrument.

She had to find another way.

"Mrs. Tao! I'm so glad I found you!"

Anna stared at the woman with a frown when she approached and recognized quickly from her uniform that she was a nurse.

"I'm very happy you're better. We all are."

Anna didn't respond and stared at her with blank eyes.

"You probably don't remember, but I was one of your nurses when you were here. I worked the late night shift."

She tried to smile, but for some reason the frown remained painted on her face.

"Your husband is here," the nurse said. "We cleaned and bandaged his wounds. I'll take you to him."

Anna followed the woman down the hallway without thought and held her breath when they reached a dark patient room.

"He's on heavy pain medication, but besides being groggy, you should be able to talk with him."

"Thank you," she said faintly.

The nurse smiled at her warmly and left her in front of the door. Anna held the handle loosely but hesitated when noticing her hand was trembling. She wasn't prepared to see Ren again, and now she wondered if this was a smart decision. Ren never took pain medication for any ailment. His friends thought it was because he had too much pride, and taking medication would be to admit he had weakness. But unfortunately, Anna knew his reason was much more simple than that. Pain medication is addictive. It paralyzes the nerves traveling to the brain, giving the user a false sense of security. When pain is not sensed there is the potential to take unnecessary risks, and in Ren's case, to take mostly unfiltered action. It was the same as being insanely drunk, except with sharp hand-eye coordination. Opening this door could be a dangerous mistake, and there would surely be no retreat.

Anna's pride wouldn't allow her to run away, however. She had to prove she didn't fear him, and facing him now would be her chance to do exactly that. Pushing the handle down sent a sharp chill along her neck, but she ignored it and slowly opened the door. A small lamp was dimly lit but wasn't enough light to dispel the darkness. Anna stared blankly at the patient bed and pushed her back against the door to close it.

Ren was lying on his side in the bed, and a small blanket covered his legs. His torso was exposed as neatly wrapped bandages covered his wounds, and his violet hair fanned wildly over his face and the pillow beneath his head. The darkness prevented her from determining whether or not he was awake, but she assumed he was asleep since he remained completely still.

She approached the bed slowly as her eyes partially adjusted to the darkness, and once she was close enough to touch him she stared at his hair with clenched teeth. Her jumbled thoughts overwhelmed her brain as she stood silently beside the bed, but after several moments of hesitation she hit him hard in the face with an open palm.

He didn't move when the blow connected, but when she dropped her hand he suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the bed. She hit him in the face again and was visibly frightened, but he sat upright and used both hands to grab her arms. As she struggled to free herself from his powerful grasp a startling reality flashed in her brain. Ren's strength hadn't waned despite his injuries, and she couldn't stop being pulled onto the bed. He pushed her onto her back and against the pillow, and he stared at her without speaking. His fingers dug into the skin of her arms as he held her secure. Light from the lamp created a haunting shadow of hair against his face as he smiled at her.

"You came to see me."


	33. Chapter 33

Fatigue overwhelmed Yoh's body as he meandered into the hallway. The conversation with his brother was uncomfortable, although he couldn't admit this openly. Hao was right, as usual. Yoh knew too much of his plan and was now nauseated. There was no way for him to counter it, and if he were being honest with himself he knew he wouldn't have been able to think of something malicious in the first place. This was a part of his brother's unique skill set, sadly, and he had to accept it.

Random thoughts clouded his brain as he paused to lean against the wall. He couldn't shed any tears, although he felt the urge to cry. There was a need to disappear. Anna was somewhere in the hospital, and as much as he wanted to find her he knew he wouldn't have anything useful to say. Perhaps his relationship was over. Maybe he had no right to fight for her. He wanted to have reasonable expectations, but guilt overshadowed his desire to resist being cast aside. Shooting Tamao was intentional. Yoh had to be honest. Fear was his initial reaction to her being there, but anger fueled his decision to take Hao's gun. He wanted to kill her; he feared his friends finding out this motive.

He continued walking along the hallway while bumping his arm randomly against the smooth wall. The soft tapping from his shoes clashed clumsily with his pulse. His heart raced wildly through his chest; he couldn't stop his elevated breathing. Hao made him nervous. Tamao scared him to death. Anna worried him to exhaustion. Ren pushed him over the edge. He needed some escape, but the hallway trapped him. If only he could—

He didn't notice Horo standing in front of him until they almost collided at full speed. Yoh stumbled briefly before standing in front of him with weary eyes. Horo returned the expression with an angry countenance and didn't speak.

"Horo—"

Yoh wasn't allowed to finish the sentence. Horo took a large step forward and punched him hard in the face, sending him crashing to the floor.

* * *

Lyserg leaned against the wall nearest the bed in the small patient room. His wounds plagued him less, and he decided not to take any of the medication Akira gave him for the pain. He traced Tamao's hair and face with his eyes and rested them momentarily on her neck. Ryu sat in the chair Horo left vacant and slumped forward. He couldn't bring himself to look at her and stared instead at the blanket covering her body. Manta was heard pacing slowly behind, and after hearing the tapping noise repeatedly he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Please stop that, Manta."

"Where do you think they went?" Manta replied and stood at the foot of the bed. He stared at Tamao's hair, but as his eyes filled with tears again he darted them to the wall behind her.

"I don't know," he answered.

"Pirika's probably looking for Horo," Lyserg said.

"This is...so messed up." Manta's voice was deeply frustrated as he spoke. "Why didn't Yoh just run away?"

"He was probably scared," Ryu responded. "We panic when we're scared. He thought she was there to kill him."

"What happened to you, Tamao?" Manta whispered. "Why is this happening?"

The door opened slowly, and although Ryu ignored it Manta quickly turned around. Lyserg didn't move from his position against the wall and folded his arms tightly over his stomach after deciding to look away from the bed. Pirika entered the room as silently as possible, and her reddened face revealed she had been crying.

"I can't find him. I don't know where he went."

"He just needs time alone," Lyserg said. "Give him some space."

"The Police are here," Pirika's voice was uneven and nervous. "What should we do?"

"Just tell them what happened," Manta replied. "All of you have to tell the truth."

"We don't know what happened." Ryu tilted his head. "That's the truth."

"She was bleeding when we got there," she said. "...but Yoh was holding the gun...and there was no one else in the—"

"They don't have to know that."

"Ryu, you can't lie," Manta sighed. "That will just make things worse."

"He's been through enough. We all have. They can investigate, but we don't have to do the work for them."

"I agree," Lyserg said. "The last thing we need is for Yoh to get arrested. It wouldn't help the situation."

"There are two of them." Pirika glanced at the bed. "Right now they're looking for Hao, but I know they will want to talk to us."

"Try not to panic," Ryu said. "This will be fine."

She sat in the chair beside him and exhaled slowly while placing her hands flat against the blanket. Silence piercing the room made the humming from the nearby machines uncomfortable to bear. Manta began pacing again but stopped abruptly when Ryu exhaled and closed his eyes.

"What if she dies?" he asked suddenly.

Pirika's eyes widened, but she didn't respond, and Ryu stared at him with an exhausted expression.

"Don't say things like that," Lyserg replied. "We can't think that way."

"Can't they repair the lung?" Pirika asked. "I mean, surgeons can't do that?"

"They probably could," Ryu said, "but not without permission from a family member."

"So unless we find Yoh..." She didn't finish the statement; her voice trailed off as she stared at the blanket.

"But even if she survives," Manta countered, "what then? She's completely lost her mind. We can't just let her go home."

"At this point she needs professional help," Lyserg said plainly. "Like a mental institution."

Ryu held Tamao's hand and frowned but didn't speak. The thought of a mental institution was startling despite being a rational idea. He wanted to believe Tamao could be saved and that she was only experiencing a temporary breakdown, but the last thing he wanted was to be accused of being in denial. Nothing made sense to him anymore; he wanted to go home and sleep.

Pirika noticed the hesitation and placed a delicate hand on his lap. She could probably guess what he was thinking; it was the same thought flooding her mind. Was Tamao really...insane? Although the memory of being shot was fresh in her mind, she didn't want to believe something like that about her friend.

No one did.

"Do you think Horo is looking for Hao?" Manta asked after the long pause.

"I hope so," Ryu sighed.

* * *

Hao watched the swaying of the large trees in a nearby field with patient eyes. The roof of the hospital was quiet with exception to this light wind; he greatly welcomed the change in scenery. He considered whether letting Yoh out of his sight was smart, but he was tired of babysitting and needed a break. As he took a few steps near the ledge he was momentarily distracted by the ringing sound of his cellphone. After allowing the tone to pulse a few times he finally pulled it out of his pocket.

"What?" he answered.

_"Is he dead?"_

The voice was familiar. He honestly didn't expect to hear from Lyserg's assistant ever again, especially since he was supposed to be leaving town. This was a risk, but Hao instantly remembered why it was necessary.

"There was a complication but nothing to worry about."

_"You didn't kill him."_ The disappointment in his voice was apparent. There was a long pause.

"Shintarou, you're too impatient. Are you in town?"

There was light breathing in the background for several seconds. _"Have you talked to Mr. Diethel?"_

Hao was surprised the subject was changed so quickly, but he replied, "Yeah."

_"Does he know about this?"_

"Not unless you told him."

"He didn't tell you about your brother for you to kill him," Shintarou's bitterness buffered his voice. "He only wanted to neutralize the situation..."

He paused again. Hao waited slowly scratched his neck.

_"In the end, he could never be trusted."_

"I thought you liked Lyserg?" Hao lightly raised his eyebrows.

_"It isn't a matter of whether or not I like him. He would never take action against Mr. Tao in a significant way."_

"That's interesting," Hao said with a slight grin. "I had the impression he hated Tao."

_"Perhaps he does. But, I've worked for him three years, and I know without question Mr. Tao has complete control over him."_

"You're saying he would try to stop me?" Hao asked with confusion. "Why?"

_"He's afraid of him. Mr. Diethel is a coward."_

The access door opened slowly, and Hao rolled his eyes with disgust.

"I'll call you later," he said quickly. "I want to know more about this."

_"It would be better if I call you,"_ Shintarou said.

"Fine."

Hao disconnected the call and placed the phone into his pocket as he turned around. There were two men approaching wearing black business suits. He frowned at them once realizing he knew who they were and sighed heavily while staring briefly at the concrete.

"You do know this area is restricted, don't you?" The first man to speak was tall and muscular. His hardened face revealed a combination of long hours of work and age, and his short, black hair blew back with the wind against the top of his head. He smiled at Hao with a sinister grin and paused for a moment before stepping forward.

His companion didn't speak. The man was much shorter, and his soft facial features made his appearance seem out of place. The long strands of his copper hair were restrained with a tight band behind his ears, and he stared at Hao's torso with blank hazel eyes.

"That was quick," Hao mumbled bitterly under his breath but didn't move.

"You remember me don't you?" His tone was sarcastic. "Your old friend, Detective Nakashima?"

Hao narrowed his eyes.

"And my partner..." He pointed to the silent man standing beside him. "...Takeda? Come on. Tell me you remember."

"Isn't there a law against the police harassing citizens?" Hao asked.

"Harassing?" Nakashima replied with shallow disdain. "I just wanted to say hello, Asakura. It's been a while since we've talked, and...well I missed you. Didn't you miss me?"

"What do you want?" Hao sighed impatiently.

Takeda refocused his attention to Hao's forehead but remained silent.

"Well, Takeda and I were minding our business when we heard that a poor young woman was rushed here with gunshot wounds. We were concerned about this...Tamamura Tamao."

Hao clenched his teeth and tightened his hands into fists as he continued.

"And then we found out she was shot in your house! I mean...what are the odds of that happening?"

Takeda's eyes traced Hao's lips, chin and neck as his partner rambled on.

"But then I thought about it. Is it really surprising that your house would be the scene of such a vicious crime? I mean, a criminal like you would be used to these kinds of things, wouldn't you?"

"You're not funny," Hao replied. "Tamao is a member of my family. I wouldn't want her harmed in any way. If you want to find justice for her, you'll have to do your job and gather your own evidence. You're wasting time here with me."

"Where were you when this incident occurred?" Takeda's eyes were fixed upon Hao's neck, and he didn't establish eye contact.

"First of all, you're weird." Hao frowned at him and pointed. "I've never cooperated with you because of it, and if you would stop looking at me like that I might be more inclined to answer your questions."

"I thought you didn't cooperate with us because you always have something to hide." Nakashima's irritation became apparent in his voice. "People who have nothing to hide have no problems talking to us."

"I don't talk to you because I don't like you," Hao replied. "It's that simple."

"You won't be able to talk your way out of this one, Asakura. Do you have any idea how long you'll be in prison? Especially if she dies?"

"So I'm your only suspect because it happened at my house? Great detective work, Nakashima. I see now why you have a job."

"Your cooperation in this investigation will help eliminate you as a suspect," Takeda said and looked away from his neck briefly to meet his eyes.

"I'm not talking to you," Hao said and pointed at the man again. "You need to control your partner, Nakashima."

"We'll find out everything we need to know with or without your help," Nakashima ignored his complaint. "It's only a matter of time before we find the truth."

"If that's the case this conversation is a waste of time," Hao walked toward the access door. "You can both go to hell."

Nakashima charged toward him angrily but was restrained quickly by his partner, allowing Hao to exit the roof and slam the door.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded. "You know this has his name written all over it!"

"It wasn't him," Takeda replied.

"What are you saying?" he asked with a frustrated frown.

"We'll need to talk to everyone who was in the house. That will tell us who he's protecting."

"What makes you so sure he's not stalling to save himself?" Nakashima asked.

"His body language. This wasn't of his doing. He probably wasn't even there."

"Look I told you about staring at him like that. It doesn't help. You need to control yourself."

"Let's go," Takeda said, dismissing all of his words. "We need to talk to these people before Hao tells them what to say."

* * *

Yoh pushed his arm against the wall as he struggled to return to his feet. Horo's punch stunned him for several seconds before he was able to try standing. The silence was torturous; he wanted him to say something since he was standing over him with a hardened expression of anger, but the longer he remained silent Yoh panicked.

"I'm sorry." There was no motivation in apologizing except self preservation. Yoh didn't want to be hit again; Horo was undeniably strong.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Horo said through clenched teeth. "Do you even know?"

"You're mad at me."

"You stupid bastard. You really don't get it, do you?"

He leaned against the wall with his shoulder once standing and stared at him with weary eyes. The frustration in Horo's demeanor overclouded his anger and triggered awkward silence. Yoh knew there was something he should say, but apprehension quickly removed the ability to diffuse the encounter.

"None of this would have happened if you weren't such an idiot," Horo said. "I don't even know why we were ever friends. You make me sick, Yoh."

Yoh stared at him with wounded eyes but didn't respond. He wanted to believe Horo's words were merely spewed out of anger and that he wasn't serious, but he suddenly feared the man was telling the truth.

"What do you want from me?" Yoh asked finally. "How can I fix this?"

"Fix what?" Horo demanded. "You want to fix our friendship? That's gone, and it's never coming back."

Yoh stared at his feet as his voice elevated.

"You want to fix things with Anna? You ruined that too, and I hope she never speaks to you again. Or, do you want to fix this mess you created with Tamao? She's in a coma now. And if she dies it will be because of you."

"Horo, she's insane. She tried to kill me."

Horo rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath, but Yoh ignored him.

"She tried to kill Anna. She shot your sister. She stabbed Manta...and you saw her do that. You almost died too, Horo. I'm not making excuses for what I did but...she's crazy."

"I know that. I know she's unstable, but she didn't get that way all by herself. You won't put this on her, Yoh. I won't let you do it. You started all of this. This is all your fault. You backed her into a corner, and she snapped. So don't try telling me you're a victim in all of this. Anna is a victim. Pirika and Manta are victims. You're just a sorry excuse for a human being."

"I don't want to fight with you." Yoh sighed and dropped his shoulders. "I just want to make things right. I just want things to be normal again. That's all."

"Do you really think things will ever be normal again? You can't be that delusional, Yoh. If you really want to fix it you can do us all a favor and swallow a gun."

His mouth stood agape as he heard the words, but he couldn't respond to his bitter request. Yoh stared at him weakly as his eyes filled quickly with tears, but Horo's expression didn't change.

"You don't mean that." He stared at the floor.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't," Horo responded then brusquely walked away.

Yoh stared at his back as tears streamed uncontrollably from his eyes. His body felt too weak to follow him, and he was unsure of what to say.

"Excuse me?" A woman approached him slowly once Horo was out of sight, and he slowly turned around to face her.

"Yes?" he answered and quickly wiped his face with the tail of his shirt.

"Are you Asakura Yoh?"

"Um...yeah."

"My name is Yukari, Tamamura Tamao's nurse. You're listed as her brother...is that correct?"

"Yeah," he said.

"You have different last names," she mumbled under her breath.

"She was adopted by my family when she was ten." His response clearly surprised her since she didn't know he heard her. "Her name was never changed."

"I see." She waved her hand apologetically. "I would like to discuss her condition with you. As you may have already heard, she was shot..."

His thoughts wandered as the woman spoke to him, and as he watched her lips moving he couldn't manage to process most of her words.

"...with a collapsed lung..."

Yoh stared at her with a frown. He knew much of the information was lost, but he didn't want to interrupt her or ask her to repeat anything.

"I have to be honest with you," she said. "This would be very dangerous to attempt, but since there is a chance of deterioration we have a very small window. You should consider all of the options and—"

"Do whatever you must."

"You should think about this first, Mr. Asakura. The procedure alone could kill her."

"Will she die without it?" Yoh wasn't sure about the question. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"She will only survive a few weeks with the breathing apparatus," she said. "There is risk of infection and deterioration, as I said before."

"Then you have to do it," he sighed.

"We'll take her in immediately," Yukari answered with a weak smile. "Will you be in this area for the next few hours?"

"I guess so."

"I'll keep you informed of her progress..." She paused then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Please don't worry, Mr. Asakura. She's in good hands."

She left him standing in the middle of the hallway, and as he stared at the floor he couldn't push away a nagging thought that now plagued him. Tamao's doctors were attempting to save her life, and he honestly wondered if that was something he wanted.


	34. Chapter 34

The waiting room was quiet except for rhythmic tapping against the floor. Manta's pacing was the product of having too much nervous energy, and he couldn't calm himself enough to sit in a chair. Ryu watched him pacing with weary eyes and stretched his long body out along one of the small seats, and Pirika held his hand after moving over to sit beside him. Lyserg sat in a chair across from Ryu and stared at the floor.

"Why do you think Yukari kicked us out so early?" Manta asked finally and bit his lip.

"They took her somewhere," Lyserg replied.

"We have to find Horo and let him know," Pirika said.

"There's really nothing to tell him," Ryu sighed. "We'll have to just wait."

"I don't want her to die. I just want her to be okay."

No one responded to Manta's statement; he continued his pacing.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked. "We can't just go home and pretend none of this ever happened. I mean...can we ever get back to normal?"

"Things will never be normal again," Ryu replied, "and we'll have to live with that."

Pirika glanced into an adjacent hallway as she noticed two men approaching and sat upright in her chair. Lyserg frowned at her but didn't address the uneasiness, and Manta stopped his pacing when she spoke again.

"It's the policemen I saw earlier. They're coming over here."

Ryu squeezed her hand. "Don't worry."

Manta sat in an empty chair next to Lyserg and bit his bottom lip. When the men came into their view he held his breath.

"We should let them talk," Lyserg said and quickly walked away. Manta followed, glancing at Pirika once before disappearing down the hallway.

"Excuse me," the taller, older man said politely. "My name is Detective Nakashima, and this is my partner, Detective Takeda. We would like to ask you questions regarding the shooting that took place this morning at the home of Asakura Hao."

Pirika and Ryu stood from their chairs slowly and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Are you Usui Pirika?" he asked.

"Um..." She scratched her neck. "...yes, Sir."

"You were present at the time of the shooting, correct?" Takeda asked.

"Um...yes."

"Can you give us the names of the other people who were present?"

"I was there. Umemiya Ryunosuke."

Nakashima nodded and wrote a note on a small tablet he held in his left hand.

"My brother," Pirika said, "Usui Horokeu. Asakura Yoh and...Kyōyama Anna. Um...and, well...Tamamura Tamao."

"Asakura Hao wasn't present at the time of the shooting?" he asked without looking away from the paper.

"No," Ryu replied, "he wasn't there."

The disappointment in Nakashima's eyes was only noticed by his partner.

Takeda resumed the interview. "Ms. Usui, can you tell us what happened?"

Pirika froze. Her stomach churned violently, and she clutched the fabric of her dress with her hands. Ryu placed his hand delicately on her shoulder and smiled at her when she glanced at him.

"We drove to Hao's house to see Yoh, and—"

"Who?" Takeda interrupted.

"Um..." She hesitated. "...it was Ryu, Horo, Anna and me."

Nakashima continued writing on his tablet.

"When we got there we heard gunshots so we ducked our heads. But there were only two...and then Anna ran inside...and my brother." She started rambling but quickly recovered and calmed herself. "When I went in I saw Tamao lying on the floor covered in blood."

She paused again and stared at Nakashima's tablet with a nervous frown.

"Ms. Kyōyama was first to enter the house after you heard the gunshots?" Takeda asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Where was Asakura Yoh?" Nakashima didn't lift his head from the tablet.

There was a long pause, and Pirika bit her bottom lip.

"He was already in the house?"

"Um...yes, Sir."

"You were last to enter, Mr. Umemiya?" Takeda asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"What did you see?"

"Tamao was lying on the floor, just as Pirika said. She was gasping for air."

"Horo carried her to the car, and Ryu drove them here. We waited at the house for Hao."

"What was Asakura Yoh doing during all of this commotion?" Nakashima asked.

"I...don't remember exactly." Pirika glanced at the tablet again.

"You and your friends arrived just as the shooting took place, and you didn't enter the house until you heard gunshots?"

Takeda's question seemed redundant, and Ryu frowned at him before Pirika responded.

"Uh...yes."

"So the only people that were in the house when the shots were fired were Tamamura Tamao and Asakura Yoh?"

"Um..." Pirika hesitated as her hands trembled. She realized now the detectives caught her into some kind of trap she couldn't escape, and she didn't know what to do.

"We're not sure." Ryu quickly held out his hand. "There wasn't enough time."

"Did you see him in the house?" Nakashima asked.

They didn't respond.

"It should be a simple question to answer. If Yoh was in the house at the time you heard the gunshots and you saw him in the house when you entered, you must know what he was doing."

Pirika looked at the floor and Ryu's eyes narrowed.

"We're not sure," he repeated.

"Did he have a gun?" Nakashima's voice was stern. "Was he holding a gun in his hand when you entered the house?"

"No."

Pirika knew he was lying, but she didn't want to correct the story. The entire conversation made her uncomfortable, and she wanted to leave.

"If Yoh wasn't holding the gun where was it?" Nakashima's irritation grew as he spoke, and he clutched the tablet.

"I don't know," Ryu replied.

"Would _you_ like to answer my question, Ms. Usui?"

"I..." Pirika paused to bite her bottom lip. "...I didn't really see a gun."

"You didn't really see a gun?" Nakashima repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Thank you for your time," Takeda interrupted politely. "If we have any more questions we'll be in touch."

He casually walked away, and Nakashima followed him in disgust into the hallway. Pirika waited until she could no longer see them then buried her face in her hands.

"Yoh was the shooter," Nakashima said. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

"We have to speak to Kyōyama Anna," Takeda replied. "Since she was first to enter the house, she may have witnessed something the others didn't."

"They're covering for him, Makoto. We need to find him."

"Yoh's a good kid." Takeda spoke with defiance. "He's always stayed out of trouble. If he really is the shooter, there must be something we don't know. There must have been some kind of catalyst."

Nakashima rolled his eyes and exhaled but was ignored.

"Why were they visiting Hao so early in the morning in the first place? Something isn't right about this."

"It doesn't matter. We finally have a chance to take Hao down," he said with a smile.

"He wasn't there. You can't frame him for a crime he didn't commit."

"Who said anything about framing?" Nakashima replied. "If Yoh really is the shooter, and he obviously is, Hao will confess to save him. He won't let his brother go to jail. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I thought you wanted to find the truth," Takeda sighed.

"We did," he answered, "but we can't control Hao's actions. We can't stop him from defending his brother. And when he confesses, we'll be heroes for finally putting him away."

"Hao must have brought them here." Takeda changed the subject out of irritation. "Anna and Yoh should be somewhere in the building. We need to talk to them both."

"Fine," Nakashima replied. "We'll play it your way. But when we find Yoh, let me handle it."

* * *

"You came to see me."

Sharp pain pierced her delicate skin as his fingers dug deeper into the muscle of her arms. He said nothing else, and for a brief moment silence captured their attention. She couldn't see his eyes, although she was certain he was staring at her, and there was a new emotion that filled her limbs with nervous energy.

"Get off of me!"

Anna didn't intend to panic, but the hysteria was an impulse she couldn't control. She wriggled her torso wildly and kicked her legs to free herself from his grasp. He waited for several seconds before shutting down the annoyance. As he leaned his body weight over her for leverage he slapped her hard across the face, partially stunning her and stopping the movement. She clenched her teeth and whispered something inaudible under her breath. Her eyes were still bared from the initial shock of being manhandled, and when her lips trembled he immediately noticed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Get off." Her voice was frail, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

She tightened her hands into fists, clutching the thin sheet beneath her, and closed her eyes. Ren forced her legs apart by resting his hips against her pelvis, and her thighs shivered as the bare skin was suddenly exposed to the cold air surrounding them. Anna was now completely pinned beneath him; every small move she made was painful.

"Why are you acting like you're afraid of me?" Ren was visibly irritated by her display although his voice remained calm. He released her arms and planted his hands outside her shoulders as he peered into her face.

Anna didn't respond. Panic caused her sharp senses to malfunction; she immediately regretted her decision to enter his room.

"What did Tamao do to you? Who is this weak crybaby staring at me, and where is Anna?"

"Get away from me!" She pushed his shoulders back and slapped his face, but he giggled in response.

"You hit like a girl."

There was no use in physical force. Anna was aware of this the moment she decided to enter the room. Ren probably couldn't feel any pain. A fight with him could kill her.

"You're really beginning to annoy me, Anna. You threatened to kill me earlier. Yoh threatened to smash my face in. Pirika blackmailed me in the car. So maybe there's something I'm missing."

"I told you to stay away from me!"

Ren punched her hard into the right side of her face, and she turned her head just before he was able to connect with her eye. The blow landed near her ear and stung like venom down the side of her neck.

"I wasn't finished."

Anna rested the side of her face against the pillow as a single tear rolled into her hair.

"I assumed all of this anger, frustration...trauma would be directed at Tamao, considering what she did, but everyone's angry with me instead. So, why don't you fill me in? What did I do?"

She stared at him with narrowed eyes after slowly turning her head and clenched her teeth.

"You can speak now," he sighed. "Answer the question."

"You know what you did to me."

"Obviously I don't. Why don't you just say it?"

The fear was melting quickly into anger, and her inability to escape him was frustrating.

"You raped me." It was something she didn't want to say aloud. Her agitation forced new tears when she looked away.

"Are you...serious?" He asked the question with a smirk, but his expression quickly faded into an angered scowl.

She didn't answer and refused to look at him.

"That poison must have damaged your brain, Anna. That's not what happened."

The statement fueled her rage, but he didn't allow her to respond.

"Who told you that? Pirika? It's not something you would remember yourself."

"I know what happened," she said as her voice faltered again. "I was there."

"You don't remember that day, do you?" Ren ignored her completely and restrained her arms to keep her from hitting him. "If you really remembered we wouldn't be having this conversation. I can't believe you're that gullible. Tamao must have really worked you over."

Anna's silence wasn't voluntary. Confusion clouded her thoughts.

"Did the poison change your personality? You must have forgotten who you are. I couldn't force you to do anything, and neither could anyone else..."

He paused as if remembering something and squeezed her arms tighter.

"But this little act makes sense to me now," he said with a frown. "You have to look innocent in front of Yoh, right? I don't understand why it would matter to you now, but you would rather lie to him than admit we had sex? He would be devastated, and you don't want to hurt his feelings."

"What?"

"Pathetic, Anna. Really pathetic."

"You're delusional if you think I would want you." She couldn't think of anything else to say, and this was aggravating her.

"What were you wearing that day?" he asked.

"I won't play this stupid—"

He slapped her again, and she closed her eyes.

"Tone down the drama for a moment and answer the question."

"A...brown dress." She was angry he was forcing her to answer.

"No, you were wearing that when we found you in that box two days later."

Anna stared at him with widened eyes suddenly but didn't speak.

"Do you remember anything before being poisoned?" he asked. "I'd be willing to bet that you don't."

"You're lying."

"Ask yourself a more obvious question. If you're right, why would you have a conversation with me like this?"

He tightened his hands around her arms as he spoke; she stared into his eyes with disdain.

"Why would you come to my room alone to see me? Does that make any sense?"

Ren was manipulating her. He had to be. Confusion invaded her thoughts, mixing with the frustration in a way that kept her silent. There was no way he could be correct, but she couldn't counter his argument.

"In case you forgot, I'm the only friend you have, Anna. I was the only person who talked to you in that house, when everyone else avoided you like a plague. I was the one who put up with your hormonal mood swings when even Yoh ran away. I warned you about Tamao, even though you didn't listen to me. And most of all, I'm the only person who has fully accepted you with all of your flaws without judgment."

Anna opened her mouth slowly to respond, but Ren wrapped both of his hands around her neck, pushing her head deeper into the pillow.

"But, if you want me to be your enemy, I can oblige you."

Her knees trembled violently as she sensed the change in his voice. She grabbed his wrists with her hands briefly in a vain attempt to loosen his grip.

"Stop," she said and hit his forearms with weak fists.

"Fortunately, no one else knows where this room is, which means we'll be alone for a while."

He released her neck and leaned closer into her face.

"If I'm your enemy, the natural desire would be to hurt you, wouldn't it?"

"Stop," she repeated as her voice wavered.

"This would be the perfect opportunity. Perhaps I should take it."

"Please...leave me alone!"

She was overcome with a rush of tears, an emotion that was unavoidable. Ren watched in silence as she cried bitterly for several moments, and after she moaned a few incoherent phrases his expression quickly softened.

"Please don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Anna stared at the ceiling with frightened eyes and sniffed a few times but didn't respond.

"I wasn't serious."

Her entire body felt numb suddenly, and she slowly blinked her eyes. The humiliation she felt from being exposed as an emotional wreck was replaced with fatigue. She had no mental or physical strength left to fight him, and an overwhelming need to sleep became difficult to ignore. Ren released his body weight on top of her after a weak yawn and rested his head into the side of the pillow. He stared at her strained features silently before kissing her delicately on the cheek.

"I'm tired," he whispered.

Anna slowly exhaled. He was heavy, and she had no leverage to push his body aside. She tightened her jaw slightly as he wrapped his arm securely around her waist, but her expression went blank again as his body relaxed.

"Don't move," he said then wearily closed his eyes.

* * *

Manta stared at the vending machines in the small room with a mixture of fatigue and hunger. He couldn't remember the last time he had any food, and the cramping of his stomach began to plagued him. As he sat in a vacant chair resting against the wall, he took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes.

"I can get you something if you want," Lyserg said. "Are you hungry?"

He sat in one of the chairs at the round table placed in front of the vending machines and rested his hands weakly against the flat surface. The pain in his torso, arm and face was returning quickly. He attempted to ignore it.

"Why are you avoiding the police?" Manta stared at him with worried eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Lyserg's response was irritating mostly because Manta's hunger was greatly affecting his mood, but he needed an answer nonetheless.

"You didn't want them to see you when they came to question Pirika and Ryu," Manta mumbled.

"I wasn't there. It would have been useless to be in the conversation."

"You practically ran out of there. What is it?"

"The police in this town are not the most helpful for people like me," Lyserg answered.

"Foreigners?"

"No." He paused and stared at the table. "People who work for Ren."

"I...don't understand." Manta stood from his chair and joined him at the table. "What are you saying?"

"There are many things you don't know about him, and that's probably a good thing."

"We've been friends since middle school," he protested.

"He's not that little kid anymore, Manta."

Manta's cellphone rang suddenly, and the sound shocked him. He grabbed the vibrating device from his pocket and answered the call without responding to Lyserg's statement.

"Hello?"

He paused and frowned before placing the phone on the table.

"What is it?" Lyserg asked with concern.

"It's for you," Manta replied. "Where's your phone?"

Lyserg grabbed the phone and hesitantly rested it against his ear.

"Lyserg Diethel," he said.

_"Mr. Diethel...I apologize for contacting you at this number, but there was no other way to reach you."_

"It's fine, Akira," he replied.

_"There is no new information on Shintarou's whereabouts. His apartment was completely cleaned out, which means he must have left town."_

Lyserg narrowed his eyes and tightened his free hand into a weak fist as he continued.

_"His sister's house is intact. It was thoroughly cleaned, but nothing is missing."_

"He wouldn't leave town without Nami," Lyserg sighed. "He must be somewhere close."

_"She's been missing for a week, Mr. Diethel,"_ Akira said with warning. _"Her neighbors reported seeing her leave the house and haven't heard from her since. She left with Mr. Tao."_

"Are you sure about this?"

_"Yes, Sir,"_ he replied. _"And there's a new development."_

"What is it?"

_"Daisuke is dead."_

Lyserg nearly dropped the phone out of his hand but didn't respond immediately.

_"He was found near an abandoned warehouse with a stab wound to the neck. They brought him here, but he was already dead when I saw him."_

"Who brought him in?"

_"I'm not sure. He was lying outside at the front door, and after discovering him I saw a large black SUV speed away."_

"Does Ren know about this?"

_"I don't think he does,"_ Akira answered. _"The unit who cleaned the scene wasn't dispatched by him."_

"The scene was cleaned?"

_"Yes, Sir, but I have no idea who authorized it."_

Manta leaned forward against the table and nervously bit his bottom lip. He knew Lyserg wouldn't repeat the conversation once it was finished, but Akira's voice was too low for him to hear anything.

"What are you thinking, Akira?" Lyserg asked.

_"I believe Daisuke's death and Nami's disappearance are connected. Shintarou isn't strong enough to subdue someone as large as Daisuke, but he could have hired someone to do it."_

"But...why?"

_"My guess is that Nami is dead. Perhaps Daisuke was responsible."_

Lyserg held the phone in silence and glanced at Manta briefly before taking a deep breath. He decided not to respond; Manta didn't need to know all of this information.

_"Mr. Tao probably doesn't know what happened to Daisuke, but he may have been the last person to see her alive."_

"I'll talk to him," Lyserg said reluctantly. "If you find anything else, let me know."

_"Yes, Sir,"_ he replied obediently then disconnected the call.

Manta watched eagerly as he placed the phone delicately onto the table. Lyserg didn't look at him and rested his hands in his lap.

"What was that about?" he asked after realizing Lyserg had no intention of speaking.

"Work stuff. Nothing really."

"You're lying. You look scared, Lyserg. Tell me what he said."

"I need to borrow your phone for a few days," he answered dismissively.

"What happened to your phone?" Manta asked with irritation. "And, who is Nami?"

Lyserg stood slowly from the table and placed the phone delicately into his pocket. He glared across the table with a frustrated frown.

"Manta, you need to stop asking so many questions."

"I'm not a child. If this is something important I should know about it."

"It's none of your business. I'll handle it."


	35. Chapter 35

**DAY 38**

"Mr. Tao, you should be resting," the nurse said as she approached the bed.

Ren watched her silently as she placed a delicate hand against his forehead; her fingers stiffened when her skin made contact.

"I'm not staying here another day. I'm fine."

He was sitting upright leaning against several pillows at his back with a small, white blanket covering his legs. The nurse had been there many times as far as he could remember, but this was the first instance she actually said something. Ren stared at her collarbone then traced his eyes to her neck and earlobes. She was close enough to observe the smoothness of her skin, and the soft, black strands of her hair shimmered against the pale light above her head. The short haircut seemed fitting for her face; there were bangs that stopped just above her eyebrows, and the sides were tucked neatly behind her ears.

But what intrigued him most was the trembling of her hands as she repositioned his blanket and began observing the bandages covering his torso and arms.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

She froze and rested one hand against his shoulder but quickly changed the subject. "This bandage needs to be changed. It's bleeding through."

"Do you make a habit of talking to people without looking at them?"

The nurse stepped away from the bed and pulled a pair of examination gloves out of a cardboard box dispenser. She hesitated before turning around to face him and took a few deep breaths. He was staring at her when she returned, which seemed to disturb her greatly, and she glanced at the lamp behind the bed while the securing the gloves on her hands.

"There's no need to be cautious," Ren said. "I won't bite."

"We...have to keep you here for observation." She responded with a frail tone, and the trembling of her hands resumed. "You'll be able to leave in a few hours. For now...I have to change that bandage."

"I suppose then I'm your prisoner for the time being," he replied. "I can live with that."

She stood several feet away from the bed and stared at his neck with slightly widened eyes. He noticed the apprehension immediately and smiled.

"You must have heard the rumors. I assure you..."

Ren paused and leaned further onto the pillows as she took a few small steps forward.

"All of them are true."

Her entire body shivered suddenly; she clutched her hands tightly together in front of her lap. Ren stared at the ceiling tiles and exhaled. He knew he was scaring her but was too entertained to stop.

"Are you going to let me bleed to death?"

"No...no, Sir." She didn't move.

"You'll have to come closer than that, won't you?"

She approached the bed almost in slow motion. There was a small, metal tray hoisted near the bed with sterile medical instruments resting on top, and she almost tripped over it before reaching the bed. The bandage in question was covering the right side of his torso along the ribcage. She stared at the blood soaked gauze with dread before reaching out her hand to remove it. Ren dangled his arm over the side of the bed as she repositioned herself closer to the mattress, and she placed her left hand softly against his chest while slowly peeling the medical tape from around the edges of the wound with her right hand.

"This may hurt," she said fearfully.

"I doubt it."

* * *

Nakashima exited the car and hurried along the concrete path to the front door of the house. Takeda followed with a much slower pace, and his elder waited impatiently for his company before ringing the door bell. The sun burned through the light jacket Takeda wore, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with discomfort. But this probably wasn't the sun, since the crispness of the wind was comfortable this time of morning. Takeda considered for a brief moment the possibility of no one being home, but when the door slowly opened he cursed under his breath.

Although their presence wasn't a surprise, Hao released an exaggerated sigh when discovering them then leaned wearily against the door frame without speaking.

"Your brother has to be the king of Hide and Seek," Nakashima said sarcastically. "Tell me he's here. Help me out."

"I won't let you harass him, you prick."

"We just want to talk," Takeda offered politely.

"Yeah it's called police work, Asakura. Well, unless you want to be arrested for interfering with an official investigation. That's perfectly fine with me."

"Hao," a frail voice from behind called. "Let them in."

He moved away from the door with a disgusted frown and allowed the detectives to enter the house. Yoh was sitting on the futon in the living room with extreme fatigue, and he didn't speak when they stood in front of him.

"Let's go, Son," Nakashima said and held out his hand. "We need to have a talk."

"It's not necessary to take him down to the station," Hao protested.

"It's okay." Yoh stood slowly from his seat. "I'll go."

He walked outside and headed toward the car with Nakashima close behind. Hao darted to follow, but Takeda grabbed his wrist.

"Don't...touch me."

"This is a set up," Takeda said. "He wants to provoke you."

"I stopped trusting you the day you became his partner. Touch me again and I'll break your arm."

Yoh sat in the back seat of the squad car with great uneasiness. He had this conversation numerous times with his brother on what to say and what not to say, but he couldn't control his fear. Nakashima smiled at him after closing the door then sat in the driver's seat, leaving his door open momentarily.

"When my partner is done flirting with that thug you call a brother, we'll go," he said.

Yoh squeezed his hands in his lap to avoid the trembling. He stared out of the window aimlessly and caught a glimpse of Takeda's jacket as he approached the vehicle and opened the passenger door.

"Can you control yourself long enough for us to get this done?" Nakashima slammed his door.

"He's following us in his car." Takeda leaned his back into the seat with a dismissive sigh.

The drive to the police station was the longest of his entire life. Trees and buildings passed along his window in slow motion as his stomach churned from stress. He could hear the detectives in the front seat talking about something, but he couldn't focus on their words. Yoh needed to get this done quickly while he had the nerve. He knew Hao would be there as well, but this gave him no comfort. There was no way Nakashima would allow his brother to be present during the interview. He would have to do this alone.

When the car finally came to a stop his body froze. Yoh glanced at his hands and waited for Takeda to open his door before taking a deep breath and stepping into the parking lot. Although he was not in handcuffs, there was something about walking into that building that felt like facing prison. He knew this interview was extremely important and would determine whether or not he would be arrested.

But if he was being honest with himself this was probably what he deserved.

Nakashima led him into a small interrogation room with gray brick walls and a large two way mirror. There was a short, rectangular table in the middle with two chairs on opposite ends, and Yoh sat in the one nearest the door.

"No, the other one," Nakashima mumbled.

He stood slowly and sat in the other chair, which placed him facing the mirror. This increased his discomfort greatly, and he suddenly wondered if there were people behind it watching him. Nakashima sat across from him in the other chair and rested his hands against the surface of the table. Yoh stared at the mirror with anxiety.

"Takeda will be observing this interview in the next room," he said. "Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Would you like something to drink? Coffee? Tea? Water?"

"No."

Silence enveloped the room suddenly. Yoh was quickly disturbed by the sound of his own shallow breathing.

"We'll start in a few minutes." Nakashima stood from his chair and walked to the door. "I'll be right back."

Takeda was standing outside in the hallway and stared at him with a worried expression.

"Where's Hao?"

"He's coming," Takeda replied.

"I want you to watch the interview from the other room. Hao should be present as well."

"You shouldn't interview him alone," Takeda sighed.

"I know what I'm doing, Makoto. Hao won't enjoy watching his brother squirm, and he'll probably confide in you. We have to keep them separated in order for this to work. I'll ice him for ten minutes, then we'll start."

Nakashima abruptly ended the conversation when Hao entered the hallway and walked away. Takeda led him into a small room resembling a closet, and he quickly objected.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You can watch the interview from here."

Hao glanced through the large window and noticed his brother sitting at a small table in the adjacent room. His expression was littered with fear and anxiety.

"He's not talking to Yoh alone." Hao clenched his teeth.

Takeda closed the door and locked it, an action that further angered him, and he stood in front of the window beside him.

"Just let this play out, Hao. There's nothing you can do without getting yourself arrested."

"Stop trying to handle me. You people make me sick."

"I'm trying to help you," Takeda replied. "Yoh has never been in trouble. We both want the same thing."

"I don't need your help. I've never needed your help, Makoto." Hao walked to the other side of the room and rested his back against the wall. Takeda stared at his neck with saddened eyes and buried his hands into the pockets of his pants. Hao glanced at him briefly then loudly exhaled.

"Stop."

Takeda darted his eyes to the wall and squeezed his hands into fists.

"Were you trying to buy my silence?" His eyes narrowed.

Takeda's expression revealed confusion, but Hao didn't allow him to speak.

"You've sabotaged so many of Nakashima's cases to keep me out of prison I'm surprised he hasn't noticed. You thought because I haven't said anything it was working?"

"What are you talking about?" He whispered the question and stared at the floor.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. This is not about Yoh. It's about me."

"I don't want either of you to go to prison. I just want to help."

"Nakashima would be pissed if he knew his partner has a drug problem, wouldn't he?" Hao knew this wasn't necessary to say, but the conversation was irritating him. Punching Takeda in the face would be a bad thing to do in the middle of a police station.

"I'm not a drug addict." Takeda clutched one hand tightly in his pocket, removing the other limply, and he narrowed his eyes while staring at the wall.

"So are we pretending that night in the alley didn't happen, or were you so messed up you just don't remember?"

He quickly turned around facing the glass and tapped the surface with one finger.

"I really have no idea how you're able to function at work, but at this point you're a professional."

Takeda began pacing nervously in front of him and folded his arms tightly over his chest.

"What about the time you came to my house in the middle of the night needing a place to hide?" Hao rolled his eyes. "You said someone was trying to kill you? You were loaded then too."

"That was a long time ago," he mumbled. "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"It was last year. Your memory really is bad, isn't it?"

"What do you want from me?" Takeda stopped pacing but couldn't look into his eyes. He stared at the wall with a stressed expression.

"I don't want anything from you. Except maybe an apology for running through my house naked with a lamp shade on your head scaring my brother to death with your incoherent screaming."

Takeda held his hand over his face without responding.

"Maybe I want you to stop pretending you don't know me. Or maybe I want you to admit you're a sell out for partnering with the man who's tried to put me in prison since I was sixteen. It's become his life's work, and you're helping him."

Takeda glanced at him. His hazel eyes were now reddened from stress, fatigue and partial fear. Tears filled them as Hao continued his rant, but he didn't interrupt the outburst.

"You tried to kill yourself in my living room twice. Then there was the time you went on and on, crying about how much you love me and would do anything to make me happy. I've never seen anyone that high before in my life. You tried to kiss me, and I punched you. Then you laughed when your nose started bleeding. Yoh thinks you're crazy."

Takeda wiped his face with the sleeve of his jacket and sniffed audibly but remained silent.

"I wasn't kind to you on purpose. You were stalking me, and I had no choice."

"I'm not a stalker," he said with a wounded expression.

"You follow me everywhere I go," Hao said. "I've had my locks changed twelve times in three years. You keep calling my house and hanging up after the voice-mail comes on. That's probably the definition of stalking, but you don't take any real action unless you're high. You and Nakashima harass me regularly except with different methods."

"Things are different now." He sniffed a few times. "I really want to help you."

"When was the last time you were high?"

"Eight months ago." he whimpered. "I swear."

"I don't trust you. That won't change overnight."

Takeda stared at him with frightened eyes and briefly held his breath.

"I won't tell him. Turning you in wouldn't hurt him, and it definitely wouldn't help me."

"I can be useful, Hao," he said. "Please...think better of me."

* * *

Lyserg paced in front of the door with a repetitive pause every few seconds to scratch his neck. He glanced down the empty hallway briefly before closing his eyes and releasing a deep sigh. There was no way to control his nervous energy; he was learning that fact very quickly. After clearing his throat and scratching his neck one last time, he stopped abruptly pacing when the patient door slowly opened.

A nurse with short, black hair emerged from the dimly lit room, and he noticed immediately the puffiness in her reddened eyes as she focused her gaze on his neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Mr. Tao is ready to see you," she replied then quickly walked away.

He entered the room with a weary expression and slowly closed the door once inside. Ren sat over the edge of the bed with his feet firmly planted against the ecru tile floor. His arms rested limply against his thighs with his hands clasped together close to his lap.

"I guess the nurses can't keep secrets," he said while staring at an adjacent wall. "How did you find me?"

"You shouldn't harass those women," Lyserg replied. "They are just trying to do their jobs."

Ren continued staring at the wall. There was a light giggle for a flash of a moment then he resumed his blank expression. Lyserg walked toward the bed but stopped once halfway between Ren and the exit door. He tightened his hands into fists and glanced at the floor.

"Daisuke is dead," he said.

When Ren didn't respond he was quickly agitated.

"You knew about that," he mumbled. "So...you cleaned it up?"

"No," Ren replied. "Jun did."

"Jun?" Lyserg whispered her name but was ignored.

"His family already knows about the car accident. There's no need to bring this up."

Lyserg stared at him with angered eyes. Ren was able to lie much too effortlessly for his comfort, and this was something he despised from the very beginning.

"Tamao is still unconscious. I'm sure you're happy about that."

"I heard she had another surgery," Ren said. "They're really trying to save her then?"

"Please don't pretend to care. You're incapable of compassion."

"Say what you came here to say," he said quickly, almost interrupting the statement. "Don't be a brat about it."

Lyserg blinked his eyes and turned his head away then buried his hands into his trouser pockets. He was bothered by the lack of eye contact but spoke anyway.

"Where's Nami?"

"Nami?" Ren repeated.

"You were with her before she disappeared. You picked her up from her house."

"We went to dinner," he replied with a coy smile. "That was...fun."

"Where is she now?" he asked as his frustration became apparent.

"You should ask her brother."

Lyserg hesitated before responding and took a step back when Ren stood from the bed. He didn't move after rising to his feet, but he redirected his glare directly into Lyserg's eyes.

"That's right...you can't," he added. "Shintarou left town."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't leave without her, so there's your answer."

Lyserg lowered his head and exhaled. When he resumed eye contact his face blushed a light shade of red.

"Here it comes." Ren rolled his eyes.

"You're lying to me," he said. "What happened? What did you do to her?"

"Did you know she had a crush on me?" Ren walked away from the bed and stopped in front of the adjacent wall. He didn't lean against it but folded his arms over his torso and stared at the floor with widened eyes of excitement. "Shintarou hated that."

Lyserg narrowed his eyes as he observed Ren's expression and didn't speak. He despised that look. Those eyes always made him queasy.

"Her lips were so soft," he continued with a smile, "and so was her hair. She was a very beautiful woman; it was hard not to notice her."

"You're talking about her in the past tense."

Ren's smile quickly faded, and he glared at him with a cold expression in silence.

"Where is she, Ren?" His eyes filled quickly with tears.

"She probably left town with Shintarou. I just told you that."

The silence was painful. Lyserg's eye contact with Ren's unwavering demeanor of mixed malice and apathy was uncomfortable to keep. He searched the cold expression for a glimmer of compassion but found none, and after taking a few shallow breaths he closed his eyes.

"She's...dead." His lips quivered violently. He clenched his teeth to repel the phenomenon but couldn't control the overflow of emotion. "You...killed her?"

Ren didn't respond, and his expression didn't change.

He opened his eyes again, allowing thick tears to stream down his face and onto his shirt, and his hands trembled inside his pockets.

"Why do you cry so much?" Ren asked intently without addressing the statement.

"You didn't have to go that far." He sniffed audibly and wiped his face with his sleeve. "There's no reason for this!"

"Stop crying," Ren said as irritation grew in his voice.

"Why? Why would you do that? You didn't have to do that!"

Ren rushed him, slapping him hard in the face. Lyserg stumbled from the blow, and the stinging bore through the skin.

"Stop it."

Lyserg lowered his head and exhaled then rested his eyes at Ren's neck. His expression twisted into a blank stare.

"Will you go to the police?" he asked. "What was the point in asking?"

Lyserg turned his head away and stared at the bed. He removed his hands from the pockets and limply rested them at his sides.

"You're stressing yourself out for no reason," he added. "Let it go."

"You can't...just," Lyserg rambled incoherently. "I...can't—"

"Let me save you the agony of going through this thought process. You'll cry for at least twenty more minutes, tell me you'll never speak to me again and probably vomit a few times. But you won't stop talking to me. You won't go to the police, and you won't tell anyone else about this conversation. You'll threaten to leave, but you won't. Now, take a deep breath and stop being so dramatic."

Lyserg tightened his hands into fists. Ren was right. Had he become that predictable over the years? The frustration overwhelmed him, and he couldn't stop new tears from escaping his eyes. He held one hand over his mouth then stared at the floor after dropping it. Ren waited impatiently for a response.

"I hate you," he said as his voice faltered.

"No you don't."

Ren wrapped his arms tightly around his shoulders and gently pulled him close to his body. The statement was expected and routinely ignored. Lyserg held the small of his back as an involuntary response and rested his head against his neck. Fatigue ravaged his limbs as he briefly closed his eyes, and he mumbled something under his breath.

"I'll call you when I leave. You should have a new phone waiting for you at the hotel."

Lyserg pulled away and stared at him with heavy eyes.

"You look exhausted. Go get some rest."

He was easily defeated. Lyserg tried to decide what would be best to say. He hated to lose again, but he couldn't remember ever winning. There was too much stress to put forth the energy to fight. He was a coward, and he decided to embrace that flaw for now.

As he headed for the door, Ren stepped forward and clenched his teeth.

"Lyserg."

His hand trembled as he rested it on the door handle, leaving a subtle ticking noise against the metal, and he slowly turned his head with a weary stare.

"If you ever try to leave me again I'll kill you."


	36. Chapter 36

"Where's Lyserg?" Ryu asked. "I haven't seen him in a few days."

He was sitting in a chair positioned against the wall. The small patient room was cramped given the size of Tamao's bed, causing seating to be scarce. Manta was sitting in a crouched position on the floor a few feet away and didn't respond immediately to the question.

"I don't know if he's still here," Pirika answered. "I haven't talked to him either."

She leaned her body away from the chair she sat in and rested her head against the side of the bed. They were accustomed to seeing Tamao's limp body now, and her unconsciousness was no longer uncomfortable. She made no sound except for her shallow breathing, and now that the obtrusive apparatus was no longer needed it was much easier for them to look at her.

"He's probably looking for Ren." Manta stared at the floor. "He said he needed to talk to him."

"About what?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know."

There was renewed silence in the room as Pirika folded her arms over the mattress and rested her chin on top.

"Did you hear about what happened?" Manta asked.

"No," Ryu replied. "With what?"

Pirika didn't speak. Manta was sitting behind her; she didn't turn around.

"Ren was admitted here the day Tamao was brought in. I don't know what happened, but Anna was with him."

Pirika tightened her hands and stared at the thin blanket covering Tamao's legs.

"She was with us," Ryu said. "We left her with Yoh when we brought Tamao here."

"No, I mean after that," Manta said with a rushed tone. "The nurses were saying she asked to see her husband, and they took her to his room."

Pirika tightened her jaw but didn't move.

"Why would Anna do that?" Ryu asked with a frown.

"I don't know," he replied. "She stayed there over night and left with Horo the next day."

"Why would she spend the night with Ren?" Ryu rephrased his question and folded his arms tightly over his torso.

"I don't know what's going on with them. I mean...I thought he..."

Manta paused and stared at Pirika's back with apprehension. He hadn't discussed this with anyone except for Ryu and Lyserg, and he didn't want to say anything to upset her. Ryu glanced at Manta briefly and nodded. He seemed aware of Manta's hesitation and scratched his elbow.

"Maybe there's something we don't know," he answered. "We're always in the dark these days."

One of Tamao's fingers twitched as Pirika leaned against the back of the chair with an exaggerated sigh.

"Any other woman would stay as far away from him as possible," she said.

Manta stood and paced slowly behind Pirika's chair. Ryu stretched his legs and bit his bottom lip.

"One of them is lying."

"About...what?" Manta asked.

Ryu was visibly surprised by the question, and he stared at Manta with frustration.

"You were with Anna in the hospital, Manta," she said. "She must have told you the same thing she told me."

"She didn't tell me anything."

"Ren is an arrogant jerk. He's mean, aggressive and violent. But rape is a stretch, even for him."

"Where is this coming from?" Ryu asked the question because this was something he didn't want to talk about.

Tamao's fingers curled softly into a weak fist when Pirika stood from her chair and kicked it with her foot. The chair only moved a few inches, but they were aware now of her anger.

"Anna wouldn't lie about that," Manta said.

"Neither would Ren."

"Have you talked to him about this?" Ryu asked.

"Yes. He denied it."

"Is it possible that they're both telling the truth?"

Pirika glared at him angrily and sat in the chair.

"None of us know what happened. Could there be some kind of misunderstanding?"

"Anna knows the difference between sex and rape, Ryu."

"There has to be an explanation," Manta mumbled.

"I believed her." Pirika's anger elevated her tone. "I thought she was telling the truth because she was crying."

"Pirika, I don't think she was lying," Ryu sighed.

Tamao's eye lids began to crease slowly as faint blinking revealed a sliver of magenta behind them.

"Why would she spend the night with him if he raped her, Ryu?" Pirika's outburst startled Manta, and he stopped pacing. "Manta just said she called him her husband! Does that make sense to you?"

"We don't know anything. That's what I'm saying. We don't have all the facts. All we're doing is speculating, and that won't help."

"Horo might know something," Manta said. "Maybe she's talked to him."

Pirika jumped quickly from the chair again and stormed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Ryu asked.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said without turning around. "You'll take Anna's side no matter what. That's the way it always is."

"We're not taking sides—"

She left the room quickly and slammed the door, interrupting Manta's sentence and leaving them with awkward silence.

"Let her cool off," Ryu said. "She's stressed out. We all are."

Tamao's eyes opened completely. The magenta blankness surveyed the ceiling tiles with an awareness mostly obscure.

"Anna couldn't lie about something like that, could she?" Manta asked.

"Ren is unstable," Ryu replied. "I didn't want to say that in front of Pirika. I think he could do something like that without realizing it."

"You mean...like a blackout?"

"No. Ren and Anna could be seeing different things in the same situation. I'm saying he just doesn't see it the way she does."

"If you're right about that, he's more than unstable. He's out of his mind."

"Yoh?"

The frail voice startled Ryu out of his chair, and Manta held his breath as they both stared at the bed. Tamao didn't move from her position against the bed, but her eyes were open, and the fabric of the blanket was clutched beneath her hands.

"Tamao?" Manta's voice was uneven.

Ryu stared at the woman in shock. He was unable to move and couldn't turn away from her ambiguous expression.

"We have to get Yukari," Manta said.

"Yoh?" she said again. "Where's Yoh?"

* * *

Yoh watched the two way mirror with great uneasiness as he waited for Nakashima's return. His hands trembled against the table, and he tapped his foot against the floor in a random pattern. He took a deep breath and scratched his nose before gasping when the door suddenly opened.

"Sorry about that," Nakashima said with a grin and sat in the chair across from him. "There were a few things I had to take care of. You don't mind, do you?"

"No." Yoh rocked his head slowly and stared at the table.

"So let's talk. I want to remind you that you're not in custody. You're not even a suspect at this point. We just have a few questions. Understand?"

Yoh nodded and glanced at his chest. Nakashima's age and authoritative presence were intimidating; he didn't have the courage to give eye contact. The man was old enough to be his father. He didn't want to be scolded or chastised in any way.

"You were staying with your brother for a few weeks. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Yoh said then cleared his throat.

"Why is that?"

"I had an injury..." he paused. "...from an accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"I fell off of Hao's motorcycle and...hurt my leg."

"I thought he sold that thing."

"No, he kept it. I was riding it and fell off."

"So all of those scratches and cuts are from that?" he asked and pointed at him.

"Yes."

"What happened with your leg?"

"I hit a railing. There was a piece of metal that cut me."

"So you were recovering there?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to see this wound sometime," Nakashima said and narrowed his eyes.

"It's my thigh," Yoh said and pointed to his left leg. "I'd have to take off my pants."

"That's fine."

"If you don't believe me, you can ask my doctor. His name is Sakamoto Akira."

"So back to the day in question," Nakashima continued with a dismissive wave. "Why was Tamao there?"

"She came to visit me after hearing about my leg," he answered.

"At six in the morning?"

"She wakes up at four every day. She's an early bird."

"So, take me through the shooting." He leaned back into his chair. "What happened?"

Yoh took a deep breath and clasped his hands together. Nakashima studied his expression carefully with a blank stare.

"There was a man..." Yoh paused and squeezed them. "He was trying to steal something...but he didn't know we were in the house."

"And you startled him?"

"Yes. He ran away."

"How did he get into the house?"

"He came in through a back window."

"When he noticed you in the house which direction did he run in?"

"Down the hallway...the front door."

"Are you sure it was the front door?"

"Yes."

"When was Tamao shot?"

"While he was running," Yoh replied. "He pulled out a gun and shot at us."

"He shot at you while he was running away?" Nakashima repeated.

"Yes."

"What did this man look like?"

"I don't know," Yoh said. "He was wearing a mask."

"Was he dressed in black?"

"Yes."

"You didn't chase him?"

"I can't run because of my leg."

"I see."

Nakashima stared at him silently for several moments. The eye contact increased Yoh's discomfort.

"I want to make sure I have this right," he said. "Tamao came to visit you that morning because you injured your leg in a motorcycle accident. During this visit there was a masked man who broke into the house through a rear window with the intent to steal some of Hao's belongings. He was startled when discovering the both of you in the house and shot at you in his attempt to flee, hitting Tamao in the chest. He escaped through the front door, and you were unable to chase him...since you're injured. Is that the story?"

"Yes."

"That's impressive. Really impressive."

Yoh glanced at his face with slight confusion but didn't respond.

"This man managed to get into a rear window of the house despite the fact that Hao keeps all of his windows locked. He concealed his identity by wearing black clothing and a mask. This disguise was so magnificent he was able to flee the house through the front door, and none of your friends saw him. I mean, they didn't see him or they would have mentioned him in their statements, right?"

Yoh remained silent as his knees trembled.

"He's extremely accurate too. He was able to flee the house while shooting Tamao twice in the chest at point blank range...probably without slowing his pace and without leaving you with so much as a scratch. This guy must be Superman."

Yoh scratched his neck and stared at the door.

"You can change the story if you want," Nakashima said. "Or, do you want to pretend I'm stupid?"

"I told you what happened," Yoh said and briefly closed his eyes.

"Oh, you're done? That's it?"

He didn't respond.

"Kyōyama Anna is your fiancé, right?"

Yoh darted his eyes to the man's face with a frown but didn't answer.

"Then it makes perfect sense."

Yoh was confused. He couldn't hide this at all in his expression, but he was too nervous to say anything else. Nakashima shifted his weight and rubbed his chin before continuing.

"Let me tell you what I think happened. You can correct me with the details, but I think I have the gist."

Yoh mumbled something but was ignored.

"You've been sleeping with Tamao for months. Faking an accident to meet her at your brother's house is from the infidelity playbook."

Yoh's mouth stood agape in an uncontrolled action, and he stared at him with startled eyes.

"No one visits that early. She was probably sick of you lying about leaving Anna or something trivial like that and threatened to blab the affair. You had some kind of heated argument that turned violent, which would explain those wounds. She probably took a knife to your balls, missed and hit your thigh instead. Something inside of you snapped. You took your brother's gun and shot her twice in the chest. Meanwhile, Anna was on her way to the house with her friends. Maybe she found out about your affair and wanted to confront you. But she got there just in time for the gunshots, and there you were...standing over Tamao while she was bleeding to death."

Yoh stared at the table again and clenched his teeth.

"My story is better than yours, isn't it?" Nakashima asked. "Much more interesting."

Anger overclouded his fear suddenly. He felt the itch to punch Nakashima in the face. His accusation was offensive, and he wanted to defend himself as much as possible.

"We're not lovers. She's family."

"Come on," Nakashima sighed heavily. "She was adopted. You can't give me that lame excuse, Yoh."

"That's not what happened."

"Are you more offended by the accusation of you cheating on your fiancé or the fact my story is more accurate than yours?"

Yoh closed his eyes with his teeth clenched and didn't speak.

"I think I hit a nerve. If I'm wrong, why don't you tell me what made you angry enough to shoot a defenseless woman? And don't say you didn't."

"I don't have anything else to say to you," he said.

"Do you have any idea what will happen to you in prison, Yoh?" Nakashima stood from his chair and sat on the edge of the table directly beside him. "You won't last a week."

He placed his hand on Yoh's shoulder and stared at the wall behind the chair. The contact tensed his shoulders, and Yoh stared into his lap.

"My partner thinks you're a good kid. I happen to think differently. You've had all the training in the world to be a criminal. You're Hao's apprentice. Maybe this was your first test. Maybe you've done this before. It doesn't matter."

Nakashima squeezed his shoulder and glanced at his hair.

"You're not above the law, Yoh, and neither is your brother. You're nothing but a filthy cockroach, and it's only a matter of time before I put you out of your misery with my mountain boot."

He released him and stood from the table. Yoh didn't look at him.

"I'll give you time to come up with a better lie," he added then slowly exited the room.

Yoh stared silently at the table and rested his hands against the surface. As he considered Nakashima's words the anger bore through his stomach, and his heart raced with the pressure. He tightened his hands into fists then leaned his back against the chair. The door opened again, although he didn't veer his focus away from the table.

It was Takeda this time, and he said nothing until sitting in the chair Nakashima left vacant. Yoh knew the younger man was staring at him, but he didn't return the gesture.

"Please change your story," he said. "We know you're lying. You don't want to do this."

Yoh didn't reply and matched his worried gaze with an irritated glare.

"Maybe you felt you had no choice. If you could explain it to me—"

"I have nothing to say to you," Yoh interrupted with a scowl.

"Tell me what happened, and I'll do everything in my power to help you."

"I want to see my brother." Yoh stared past him at the mirror as his eyes went blank.

"I can't help you if you won't talk to me." Takeda took a deep breath.

"Where is my brother?" he asked.

"You're not in custody. You're free to leave at any time."

Yoh abruptly stood from the table, bumping the edge of it against Takeda's torso, and stormed toward the door with a brusque pace.

"If you walk out of that door, Yoh, you'll make this worse. You'll be an official suspect, and Nakashima won't rest until you've been convicted of attempted murder."

He abruptly left the room and slammed the door. Hao was waiting for him in the hallway, and his eyes immediately filled with tears.

"Don't say anything until we get in the car."

* * *

Horo pushed his head through a white t-shirt and draped it over his torso as he stared at the bed. Although he went there to sleep for a few days he was unable to. He couldn't remember ever spending this much time with her. In fact, he could barely recall any extended conversations with the woman. This was new territory. He wasn't sure how to proceed. There was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Horo, are you hungry?"

"No." He opened the door. Anna stood in the hallway with frustrated eyes and took a step back when he appeared. "Thank you."

She walked away without addressing his gratitude but stopped short before exiting the hallway. He joined her at the end of it, and for several moments they stood silently staring at the floor.

"You should eat so you can keep up your strength."

"It's okay, Anna," he replied. "I feel fine."

She entered the dining room and sat in one of the chairs while staring at the table. Anna wasn't nervous, but this was an awkward situation, and she knew she had to discuss it somehow. Horo joined her, sitting in an adjacent chair an arm's length away, and remained silent.

"You didn't ask," she said.

"About what?"

"Ren."

Anna didn't look at him as she spoke. She rested her gaze on her hands that were clasped tightly against the table. His expression would have been uncomfortable to observe. She wanted to know what he was thinking, but he didn't give her any indication of his feelings.

"I don't really care," he said after a long pause. "It's none of my business."

She exhaled weakly and leaned back against the chair. His response was relieving; the awkwardness began to subside.

"Thank you for helping me with...that," she mumbled. "It's...complicated."

"You don't owe me an explanation. It's like I said...none of my business."

Anna smiled and rested her hands. The one thing she always liked about Horo was his simplistic view of the world. He never complicated things; he was never dramatic. Horo was able to give his opinion unfiltered and unbiased. It was something she knew but simply forgot in the midst of the chaos surrounding them.

"Are you going back to the hospital?" she asked.

"Maybe later."

The next pause was longer than the first. Anna could sense the change in his demeanor as he stared at the table, and she lightly narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know what I'm doing," he said with frustration.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"If she survives, what then? There's nothing I can do to help her. She doesn't even want my help. What's the point?"

"You want her to get better. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I shouldn't even be talking to you about this. You've been through hell because of me being an idiot. I'm...sorry."

"This wasn't your fault." She tapped the pads of her fingers against the table. "Tamao's the one to blame."

Anna clenched her teeth briefly as she finished the statement and darted her eyes to her hand.

"But I helped her get away with it," Horo said. "That was my mistake."

"We all make mistakes. You didn't want to believe she was capable of trying to kill me, but it happened. I didn't want to believe Yoh was capable of stabbing me in the back, but that happened too."

She didn't intend to make the last statement aloud, but her irritation forced the words out without a buffer.

"You're still mad at him?"

Anna lifted her eyes from her hand long enough to notice him staring at her, but she didn't respond.

"Good. You should be."

"Yoh is a victim in this too," she said evenly. "She almost killed him."

"Please don't say that to me."

Her expression softened as she stared at him in silence.

"Yoh single-handedly created this mess. He's not a victim."

"Just because he lacks common sense doesn't mean he started this. He didn't tell her to come after me. He didn't convince her to shoot your sister or stab Manta. She did those things because she snapped, and he didn't help her."

"I know this is none of my business, and I have no right to say this to you..."

Horo paused and closed his eyes. His teeth were clenched, but he relaxed his jaw when he opened his eyes.

"Yoh is going to use Tamao's breakdown as an excuse to win you back. If he's seen as a victim, you would have sympathy for him."

Anna tilted her head and frowned but didn't respond.

"Don't let him weasel his way back into your life. Tamao had a breakdown, and everything she did was horrible, but it doesn't change what he did. He betrayed you all by himself, and he can't blame her for that. Don't let him win. You don't deserve that."

The tapping of her hand slowed, but she remained silent.

"You deserve to be with someone who will love and treat you with respect." He gazed intensely into her eyes. "You deserve loyalty, compassion and strength. Someone who will keep you safe and always put your needs first. You should be with a man who would sacrifice everything for you. A man that would gladly give his life for you without a second thought. Yoh is not that man, Anna. And...if you take him back...I won't respect you anymore."

Anna's eyes widened, and her lips parted when a shallow breath escaped them. His words were greatly unexpected, and she was momentarily unable to respond.

"You're one of the most beautiful women I've ever met in my life. You're so smart and strong. You can be kind and patient, but you're not afraid to be bossy. Any man would be stupid not to appreciate you. Loving you would be easy."

Her face felt hot suddenly. She covered her mouth with her hand as the skin flushed with a rosy hue. He darted his eyes away upon noticing her discomfort.

"It's none of my business," he said. "Forget it."

"I'll make a deal with you, Horo."

He glanced at her face again, noticing it was still bright red, but her eyes didn't reveal any emotion.

"I will promise to stay away from Yoh if you promise to stay away from Tamao."

Horo didn't respond immediately; his hesitation warranted an address from her.

"She doesn't love you and never will. You've always known this, and there is nothing else you can do."

"That's not the same," he replied.

"It's exactly the same. You're saying Yoh isn't good for me. I'm saying Tamao isn't good for you."

Horo rubbed his face with both hands and slouched into the chair without speaking.

"You deserve to be with a woman who isn't obsessed with someone else," she added. "You're not destined to be alone unless you want to be."

"If I stay away from her," he sighed, "You would stay away from Yoh...for good?"

His cellphone began ringing suddenly, and he glanced at her while taking it out of his pocket.

"Answer it," she whispered.

He stood from the table and walked into an adjacent hallway. Anna heard his voice but couldn't make out what he was saying. The call ended abruptly, and he resurfaced with a pained expression.

"What is it?" she asked with mild concern.

"Tamao's awake."

There was a long pause as they maintained eye contact.

"We should go back to the hospital." Anna stood quickly from her chair.

"We can't." he said.

"You would want to say goodbye. You should do that."

* * *

"I'm going to prison."

Hao stared at the steering wheel as he listened to his brother's rambling for several minutes. The air in the cabin was stuffy since the ignition was turned off, and his silence increased Yoh's anxiety.

"I don't know what to do, Hao. I don't know what to do."

"You need to calm down," Hao said finally. "Just breathe."

"I can't..." He held his chest with his hand. "I can't...breathe...I can't..."

Yoh held his chest tightly with his hands but couldn't stop himself from hyperventilating. Hao turned and watched him for a few seconds but quickly slammed his face into the passenger window with his hand.

"Get a hold of yourself."

He moaned when his head made contact with the glass, and he rubbed the side of his face while mumbling under his breath.

"You're stronger than this," Hao sighed. "You can't just fall apart."

"What should I do?" Yoh asked then took a deep breath. "They're going to arrest me."

"If they could they would have already. They need evidence, and they don't have it. Nakashima wants you to confess. That's the only way he can arrest you now. So calm down, and stop looking guilty."

Yoh closed his eyes as his breathing leveled, and he leaned his back into the seat.

"I'm taking you back to the hospital." Hao made the statement as an afterthought.

"Why?"

"Yukari called. Tamao's awake. She refuses to see anyone but you."

Yoh didn't open his eyes, but hearing the woman's name forced his hands to violently tremble.

"...Okay."


	37. Chapter 37

Yoh walked aimlessly down the hallway. His body felt numb; he couldn't clear his thoughts. He wanted to decide what would be best to say to Tamao once seeing her awake, but nothing significant came to mind. As he speculated her reasons for wanting to see him, a terrible chill traveled down his spine. He was still shocked the woman was awake. Knowing she was waiting for him was unbearable. He increased his pace and turned a right corner onto a shorter hallway. The patient rooms were empty and dark as he passed them. After clearing the third space he stopped walking. Ren stood several feet in front of him. He wore a new pair of black trousers and a short sleeved, blue collared shirt, an outfit that had been brought in earlier that morning. He didn't notice Yoh staring at him until he walked in his direction.

"Yoh!"

He tightened his jaw.

"It's true then? Your girlfriend's awake? You're such a lucky man."

Ren's words were saturated with sarcasm, and he didn't change his cheerful expression.

Yoh wasn't prepared to handle a confrontation, but he couldn't control the heat flushing his face. His lips twisted into a disgusted scowl; he curled his hands into fists. Ren walked down the hallway until an arm's length away and glanced at his hands.

"Ah, yes, I remember," he sighed. "You were going to smash my face in? For what, exactly?"

"I should kill you for what you did to Anna."

"You shouldn't throw empty threats like that around, Yoh," Ren replied. "Strangers would possibly think you're serious, but we both know you don't have the balls to even attempt such a thing."

Yoh bared his teeth and closed his eyes as the annoying sound of the man's voice irritated his ears.

"You should thank me for helping you choose between Anna and Tamao. You weren't being fair to either of them, were you?"

"Are you that unstable?"

"I understand you're resentful," Ren answered. "That makes sense. I think you've only kissed her maybe once. Did you really think she wouldn't grow tired of you?"

He took a deep breath, but it didn't help. The heat in his face traveled along his torso and through his limbs.

"You've never seen her naked either, have you?" Ren's eyes narrowed as he spoke, but the smile remained painted on his face. "She's absolutely stunning."

"You're going to pay, Ren. I'll make sure of it."

"Don't you get sick of being pathetic?" He tilted his head. "You sound so bitter and sad. It's eating you alive. You can't stand the fact I've touched her in places you've never seen."

His breathing elevated, and he took a step forward.

"They're warm, Yoh. So warm."

Yoh grabbed his shirt and slammed him hard against the adjacent wall. Ren's smile faded into a blank stare, but his tone didn't change.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You seem tense."

* * *

"I talked to Hao," Ryu said. "Yoh should be here by now."

He sat in the waiting room slouched in one of the chairs. Manta sat across from him and tapped his fingers against the armrest. Pirika paced slowly between them briefly before sitting next to Ryu. She was still irritated from the conversation they had in Tamao's room but didn't mention it. Tamao's awakening overshadowed everything else; she felt stupid for bringing it up now.

"I'll go look for them."

"I want to go with you," Manta replied. "I haven't talked to Yoh, and I think I should."

"Pirika," Ryu asked, "will you be okay?"

"Go find him. I'm waiting for Horo."

Within minutes of their departure, Pirika heard her brother's voice nearby. She smiled and stood from her chair, but when he emerged her disposition shifted into a frustration. Horo and Anna were walking together talking about something insignificant. She wasn't bothered by her being there. Her face grew hot from the image of that woman holding her brother's hand. Although the contact was loose and brief, it was enough to fill her mind with rage.

"Hey, Sis. Where's Yukari?"

"They're running tests. We can't see her yet."

"Okay."

"I need to talk to you, Anna." She brusquely left the waiting room. Anna followed her down a short hallway into a room filled with medical supplies positioned neatly on free standing metal shelves. She turned on the light switch once they were inside and closed the door behind them.

"What is it?"

Pirika clutched her hands into fists. She clenched her teeth briefly but then relaxed her jaw and stared at the floor.

"I think you're a liar," she said.

Anna was confused by the accusation but didn't respond.

"I don't know why I believed you. Maybe because you were crying, and I didn't think you were capable of doing something so human."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked with a frown.

"How long will you pretend to be a victim?"

Anna glared at her with disdain for several moments, but when her eyes went blank, Pirika continued.

"When we were dating I couldn't keep Ren away from you. It was an addiction. You drove your claws so deep he couldn't focus. But you pretended to be oblivious, making me out to be paranoid and jealous. Why would this be any different? It would have been the perfect opportunity to use him, right?"

Pirika bared her teeth as Anna stared at her with her mouth agape. Silence filled the room with tension thick enough to suffocate them. The women remained locked in heated eye contact for several moments.

"...What?"

"You probably seduced him."

Confusion clouding Anna's brain was quickly obliterated with anger. She stepped forward and bared her teeth.

"What...is wrong with you?"

"You're what's wrong with me! Men gravitate to you. They can't help it, Anna. You have Yoh, Ren...even Hao, but now it seems you need more attention..."

She paused and punched a box on one of the shelves. Anna glared at the woman but didn't speak.

"You won't take Horo away from me! You won't poison his mind. I won't let you dig your manipulative claws into him like everyone else!"

"This is so ridiculous." Anna rolled her eyes.

"I understand now why Tamao wanted to get rid of you. She was sick of you controlling them, and I'm sick of it too."

"Pirika, you're delusional," Anna sighed. "You made this up in your head."

"I know who you really are. Your power doesn't work on women."

"I'm not having this conversation with you." Anna held her face gently with the palm of her hand and wearily rubbed her temple as she turned for the door.

"It makes me wonder what you do with Hao when no one's watching!"

Anna didn't turn around immediately. For a few moments she glared at the door handle. Pirika's elevated breathing disturbed the silence, and she could hear her mumble something hateful under her breath. Anna went back and slapped her hard in the face, sending her to the floor without resistance.

"Are you _trying_ to provoke me?"

"You're closer to Hao than Yoh. Isn't that odd?" She rose slowly to her feet unaffected. "Yoh never touches you, but Hao does without hesitation. I wonder why?"

"You don't know anything about him."

"I can see it in your eyes, Anna. You're sleeping with him."

Horo entered abruptly. "What's going on in here?"

"You're just in time," Pirika replied. "Anna's going to tell me the secret to keeping Hao so loyal."

Anna charged her without warning but Horo restrained her by the arms.

"Whoa, stop!"

"I really want to hear it," Pirika said with a laugh. "My brother would too."

Horo glanced at her with a frown, but his discomfort went unaddressed.

"You're such a whore."

"Pirika!"

"Let go of me." Anna jerked away from his grasp.

"Does Yoh know about this?"

"You're being irrational and stupid," Anna replied. "I don't have the energy to deal with this."

"I'm not a servant you can dismiss, Anna. I'm calling you a liar. I'm calling you a slut."

"Anna, wait for me outside," Horo said.

Anna walked away with an exaggerated moan and rubbed her eyes. She wanted to choke the woman with her bare hands, but fatigue overwhelmed her. This day needed to end.

Horo stared at his sister with confusion and didn't speak.

"If you take her side in this, Horo, I swear—"

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you attack her like that?"

"You don't know her like I do," Pirika replied.

"Whatever this is about...I don't care," he said. "Stop acting like a child."

"You're taking her side. You don't even know what happened, and you're taking her side."

"Just stop it, Pirika. No one needs this aggravation right now."

"You saw her with Ren. You saw them together, didn't you?"

He didn't answer.

"What were they doing in that room?" She ignored his silence. "I know you saw something, Horo. Tell me what you saw."

"I won't do this with you. Stop, Pirika. I mean it."

"I knew it!" She shook her fist in the air. "You caught them in bed together?"

He clenched his teeth and turned away. She grabbed his arm.

"Just tell me what you saw! I need to know!"

"You almost died..." He jerked his arm away. "The only thing you can think about is chasing Ren around? I know you're not that immature."

"It's not that simple."

"It really is that simple, Pirika. Do you remember Tamao? Your friend who had a breakdown? She's more important right now than anything else. Attacking Anna won't help anything. Ren doesn't want to be with you. If he did he would be. If you want to keep acting like a brat just go home."

Pirika held her chest. His words were physically painful to hear. She stared at him with weakened, wet eyes and didn't respond. Horo walked to the door but paused. There was nagging heaviness in his chest. When he slowly turned around, Pirika noticed the sadness in his eyes. She knew he was angry; she didn't want to fuel the flames any further.

"She was crying," he said finally. "He was lying on top of her unconscious, and she couldn't move him to free herself."

Thick tears quickly escaped her eyelids. She could no longer repel them, and her mouth stood agape as he continued.

"When I took her home she went straight to the bathroom and puked for ten minutes."

"...What?"

"We're not talking about this anymore." He raised his finger in the air. "If you ever bring it up I swear I won't talk to you again."

He left the room hastily and slammed the door. Anna was waiting in the hallway when he entered. He glanced at her with softened eyes before quickly looking away.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for her," she replied.

An awkward silence interrupted the exchange immediately. Anna wanted to defend herself; for some reason his opinion of her mattered. She didn't want to lose his respect. It was something she greatly cherished.

"I'm not...sleeping with Hao," she said.

He was surprised by the declaration and hesitated before responding. She stared at his neck as anxiety attacked her stomach with small pangs vibrating through her torso.

"...Okay."

"I trust him." Her tone was stressed. "I can depend on him, no matter what. Yoh always understood that and accepted it."

"Okay," he repeated.

"He's my..." She interrupted her own statement as her eyes filled with thin tears.

"You don't have do this. I get it."

Anna closed her eyes and smiled. She took a deep breath but was startled when he gently held her hand.

"Let's take a walk."

* * *

"This shirt is really expensive," Ren said. "Why don't you save this testosterone show for a more appropriate time?"

Yoh released him and took a step back while glancing down the hallway. Starting a fight there would draw too much attention and give the police reason to arrest him. That was a headache he didn't need. There was a long pause between them; Yoh glared into his eyes with wrath. Ren folded his arms over his torso as he leaned his back casually against the wall.

"If you're trying to care now about what Anna does in her life," he said, "you're late to the party."

"You think you'll get away with this? Do you really think I'll let that happen?"

"Anna is just as aggressive in bed as everywhere else. Did you know that?"

There was a delayed response in his brain. Yoh opened his mouth but no sound came out. Ren was completely ignoring him. His demeanor increased Yoh's anger.

"You see, that's the problem. You really know nothing about her. Perhaps that's why you're angry."

"I warned you to stay away from her, Ren, and now you'll—"

"No," Ren interrupted. "If I remember correctly, you sent the message through your brother. You never have the courage to confront me in person, so you always beg Hao to do it for you."

There was a brief pause as Yoh paced in front of him.

"That's not pathetic at all," he added sarcastically.

"I'm not afraid of you." Yoh was immediately defensive; the conversation became confusing. Ren's language was often manipulative and misleading. He could change the subject so effortlessly the diversion was often unnoticed. Yoh knew this but never countered it well.

"I'm assuming Pirika lied to you. She took advantage of Anna's amnesia and gave her the same story. I'm so disappointed in you, Yoh. If you think Anna would allow me or anyone else to force her into something she doesn't want, you really don't know her."

"You're a liar." Yoh stopped in front of him. "You always have been."

"For instance, did you know her inner thighs, neck and back are extremely sensitive? If you touch them her face turns bright red. Especially if you lick—"

"Shut up. You've really lost it if you think you can—"

"You're so clueless. Anna was your fiancé, and you didn't know her. It's really a shame," he sighed. "But that's fine. I'll let you in on a little secret."

Ren stepped away from the wall slowly and dropped his arms. He stared into Yoh's eyes with an expression of great amusement and whispered:

"She's a biter."

Yoh punched him without thought. As his fist connected with the side of Ren's face a stinging sensation rippled through his entire arm. The force was enough to knock Ren to the floor, but he kicked Yoh in the leg, causing him to lose his balance. Ren rose to his knees as Yoh fell and punched him in the stomach. He hurled over and grunted something intelligible but tackled Ren back onto the white tile. Yoh punched him several times in the face and head, but Ren kneed him in the groin. He fell over and hit his shoulder against the wall. Before he could recover, Ren grabbed a large section of his hair and slammed his head against it. The blow stunned him for several seconds. He blinked his eyes slowly a few times while trying to readjust his line of sight.

"That was stupid," Ren said. Irritation saturated his voice. "Did you really think you'd win?"

He grabbed him roughly by the neck as he knelt in front of him, digging fingernails into the skin. Yoh grabbed his wrist with both hands, but the pressure weakened the grip in his fingers.

"You're not strong enough to beat me, Yoh. I thought you knew that."

Yoh's face turned red; his eyes watered as he struggled to breathe. Ren released him but followed the move with a hard punch that connected with his eye, leaving an overwhelming burning sensation. There was a disturbing cracking sound that echoed in the air. Yoh couldn't hide the pain in his expression.

"So, are we done here?" Ren asked. "Or do you want to try again?"

"I'll kill you." Yoh's voice was low and frail. Ren barely heard the statement.

"Another empty threat? Sure, Yoh. I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm going...to kill you."

Yoh slowly rose to his feet while sliding most of his body weight against the wall and leaned his back against it. He paused before taking a step away from the hard surface and staggered his feet apart to keep his balance.

"You want to try again," Ren repeated with an exaggerated exhale.

"I'll never let you go anywhere near her again. You'll die first."

"Here's the truth, Yoh. I can do whatever I want, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. In fact, I'll even tell you what I'll do."

Yoh clenched his teeth and took another step forward.

"I plan to see her again very soon," Ren said with a smile. "The details of that meeting are none of your business, but I promise it will be extremely satisfying."

There was a blaring sound of sirens hindering his brain. His field of sight blurred into a crimson blob as he felt his body advance forward. Ren didn't move, although he saw the attack coming. This time was different than before, however. Yoh grabbed his neck with both hands and strangled him as hard as he possibly could. Ren didn't panic; he pushed his face back with one hand and managed to grab a thick section of Yoh's hair with a fist.

"Yoh, stop it!"

Ryu and Manta entered the hallway seconds after the contact, and Manta yelled at him as Ryu ran to pry the two men apart. Although he managed to place his leg between their bodies, he struggled to pull Yoh's fingers away from Ren's skin. Ren wasn't fighting back, but he held Yoh's hair in a death grip, causing an awkward bend in his neck.

"Let go of him, Yoh!" Ryu pleaded. "Stop!"

Yoh heard the voices, but his vision was filled with a fog of red he couldn't see beyond. He squeezed harder until his strength waned. Ryu grabbed one of his hands and pulled it roughly away from Ren's neck. The other arm bent from the pressure, causing Yoh to release him completely, but Ren kept the hair in his hand. Yoh's neck jerked as Ren pulled him forward. He punched him brutally in the head four times before he was pulled away. Ryu wrapped his arms tightly around Yoh's waist and dragged him back a few feet as he began swinging his arms in the air.

"Get off of me!" Ryu's height was a great advantage. His long arms held Yoh secure despite his vain attempts to get away.

Manta stared at him with great worry and scratched his head. He wanted to say something but knew Yoh wouldn't listen to anything at this point. His attention was diverted when he noticed Ren watching Yoh silently with enraged eyes. There were brown strands of loose hair in his fist. Manta stared at it with widened eyes but then glanced at the man standing beside him.

No one noticed Lyserg enter the hallway, but he was successful in pulling Ren away from Yoh. Manta knew if Ren had been allowed to continue punching Yoh in the head he would have blacked out. Ryu pinned Yoh's arms down after several attempts and squeezed his torso.

"Just calm down,Yoh," he said

Yoh was yelling and squirming in his arms, but his outbursts were mostly incoherent. Lyserg stood in front of Ren and gently pushed him back with his hand.

"I'll kill you, Ren! Let go of me!"

Ryu slightly loosened his arms from fatigue, causing Yoh to wriggle free from his grasp. He grabbed one of his arms as Yoh charged toward Ren but struggled to keep him restrained.

"You won't touch him again," Lyserg said.

"MOVE!"

"I'm warning you, Yoh. Back off."

"Why are you defending him?" Manta asked but was ignored.

Ren didn't react at all to Yoh's attempt and continued glaring at him with narrowed eyes. Yoh jerked away, but Ryu didn't try grabbing him again. He stormed toward Ren with clenched teeth but before he was close enough to touch him, Lyserg kicked him stiffly in the face.

Yoh immediately dropped to the floor as the blow momentarily stole his consciousness. Manta gasped when Lyserg made contact; he stared at Yoh with widened eyes.

"He should cool off." Lyserg was staring at Ryu when he said it. "Get him out of here."

Yoh moaned audibly as he attempted vainly to return to his feet. Ryu and Manta assisted him until he was standing, but neither allowed him to walk in Ren's direction. He pulled away from them and attempted to walk on his own but stumbled. Ryu wrapped his arm around Yoh's waist and dragged him out of the hallway. Manta hesitated to follow. He was filled with confusion; watching Lyserg knock Yoh to the ground was jarring. He wanted an explanation, but Lyserg ignored him.

"That was unnecessary," Ren said quietly.

Lyserg glared at him but didn't speak. Ren bit his bottom lip and smiled before changing the subject.

"Did you get any rest?"

"I picked up the phone and came back," Lyserg sighed.

"So you haven't slept?"

"No."

"Then you shouldn't be driving."

"The medicine will wear off soon," Lyserg said quickly. "You need to get home and rest."

"I'm not taking any more pills."

"What is this?" Manta blurted.

This was the first time they noticed him standing behind them. Lyserg's eyes were empty when he stared at him, but Ren's expression was one of slight annoyance.

"Why are you here?" He took a step forward.

"Stop," Lyserg wearily pushed him back.

"What are you...doing?"

"Since you care now about things that have nothing to do with you," Ren replied, "he's taking me home. Is there anything else you'd like to know? Should I write a list—"

"Stop, Ren," Lyserg said. "Come on."

Ren slapped him with a firm backhand and clenched his teeth. "Don't interrupt me."

Silence filled the hallway abruptly, accompanied only by a small gasp revealing Manta's surprise. Lyserg lost his footing as the stinging pulsated through the entire right side of his face, but he stared at the floor without a response.

"I don't...understand." Manta didn't intend to say this aloud, but he was bothered by the exchange. Lyserg's behavior seemed incompatible with the man he talked to only days before. Did something happen he was unaware of? Was this normal for them? Perhaps Lyserg was right; maybe there were things about Ren he just didn't know.

"You don't understand the concept of him taking me home or the fact that you're a nuisance?"

"Ren, please let's just go."

He tossed the hair in his hand onto the floor and glared at Lyserg with irritation. There were no words exchanged as an extended pause lingered over them. Manta held his breath and swallowed hard. The silence was deeply uncomfortable. Ren's anger was intimidating. Lyserg countered it with a bizarrely docile expression.

"Get rid of him," he said and walked away. Lyserg waited until he disappeared around the corner before speaking again.

"What is going on?" Manta asked.

"Just drop it." He rested his eyes along the wall. Manta assumed he was avoiding eye contact on purpose.

"He hit you!"

"Let it go, Manta." His voice elevated.

"What...are you...talking about? I don't understand this!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Lyserg—"

"Go and find Yoh."

Manta stood in the middle of the hallway with a dumbfounded expression. He blinked his eyes slowly as he watched Lyserg exit. Most of the confusion in his brain was now overclouded with worry. There was nothing in Lyserg's language that was particularly alarming, but Manta couldn't ignore the fear he saw in his eyes.


	38. Chapter 38

Tamao sat upright in the bed and stared at the thin blanket covering her legs. The room was well lit, and the brightness bothered her eyes during the first minutes of her awakening. Several members of the hospital staff had passed in and out of her room taking blood samples and checking her vital signs. She was growing tired of being poked and prodded, but there was no way for her to leave. There was a deep heaviness in her chest that weakened her body. Moving was too painful to attempt now. She gingerly leaned into the pillows that were placed behind her back and glanced at the ceiling. One thought overclouded her senses as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Where is he?" she whispered.

She couldn't allow herself to think beyond that question. Why did she want to see him anyway? What would she say to him? None of those things mattered to her now. Tamao needed to find Yoh for reasons unknown. Perhaps seeing his face would answer questions she was too afraid to ask. Maybe he could clear up some of the confusion and calm her down.

Yukari entered the room suddenly and startled her. She stared at the woman with slightly widened eyes as if she had been caught doing something inappropriate, but the nurse only smiled at her.

"More tests?" Tamao asked apprehensively.

"That's all for now," she replied warmly. "You're doing quite well. There are policemen here who would like to talk to you."

"Okay," Tamao replied nervously, "but I really want to see Yoh first. Can you stall them for me?"

"Sure," Yukari answered. "Since Mr. Asakura hasn't arrived yet, would you like to see some of your friends? They've been in the waiting room for a while."

"That's fine," she replied.

Tamao couldn't hide her anxiety as she attempted a weak smile. There were terrible shivers that ravaged her spine as she glanced at the door. Yukari exited the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, and there was an uncomfortable pause as Tamao waited quietly for her to return.

* * *

Ryu sat on the edge of the patient bed and surveyed the floor with worry. Manta was leaning against a wall behind the bed of the small room and glanced at the door. The muted tone lingered in the air for several minutes until Ryu decided to speak.

"We shouldn't have let him go."

"Yoh's an adult," Manta replied. "What could we have done?"

"He's not ready to talk to Tamao. Not after that fight with Ren. This is too much right now."

"There's something wrong with Lyserg," Manta blurted. He had no intention of changing the subject, but the encounter bothered him too much to keep silent.

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked inquisitively.

"I...don't really know what to say about it," he sighed. "Something is wrong between Ren and Lyserg. Something strange."

"He's afraid of Ren, but I'm not sure why."

Manta glanced at Ryu with a frown but quickly darted his eyes away.

"Did something happen?" he asked gravely.

"Why would you say he's afraid of him?" Manta countered.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" he answered. "But, back when Pirika was in the hospital Horo had a fight with Ren, and Lyserg freaked out."

"Freaked...out?" Manta repeated with a frown.

"Well not really like that," he sighed. "He just froze up and wanted to stay out of it. At the time I thought it was odd."

"Ren hit him," Manta added reluctantly. "Hard. Right in front of me. Lyserg didn't hit him back or anything. He didn't say a word."

Ryu scratched his neck and exhaled. Manta sat next to him on the bed and stared at the floor.

"It's worse than I thought."

"When Lyserg picked me up from the clinic we had an argument," Manta said sadly. "I said some things I shouldn't have said. He was so angry with Ren, and there was something he was trying to keep a secret."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Manta confirmed. "I asked him to tell me what happened with them, but he stonewalled me. And today he was a completely different person."

Ryu narrowed his eyes but didn't speak.

"When Ren's not around he would almost say that he hates him," Manta continued, "but when he's there Lyserg won't even speak up for himself. It's almost like he has a split personality."

"No, he's just afraid to be honest," Ryu rebutted. "It's time we find out what's going on."

"But how?"

"We'll have to force it out of him," he answered.

"He's with Ren now," Manta sighed. "Lyserg won't talk to us with him there."

"So, we'll have to wait until they're separated," he suggested angrily and stood from the bed. "I'm sick of everyone keeping secrets. Someone's going to talk."

* * *

Hao rested his hands against the tall brick ledge that outlined the roof of the building and closed his eyes as the soft wind rustled gently through his hair. When the access door opened he didn't turn around but opened his eyes and stared at the trees in the distance.

"Were you followed?"

His voice was shallow and littered with anxiety. Hao smiled from the sound and slowly turned around.

"Is it against the law to meet with me, Takeda?" he asked playfully.

"Nakashima is waiting to talk to Tamao," he replied without answering. "He doesn't know I'm up here. What do you want?"

"Yoh won't be doing any more interviews," Hao said sternly, "so don't come to my house harassing us."

"We don't have a case," Takeda said plainly. "There's no weapon. The crime scene was cleaned before we got there. You probably destroyed the clothes he was wearing..."

Hao watched as he walked to the ledge and leaned his back against the brick a few inches away.

"Unless Tamao tells Nakashima who shot her, we have nothing."

"I need a favor," Hao said abruptly.

"I won't do anything illegal," Takeda replied. "I want to keep my job."

"I'm not asking you to," he sighed. "I'm really not asking you do to anything at all."

Takeda glanced at him with a frown but didn't respond.

"I have something very important I need to do soon," he said gravely.

"And?"

"When the time comes, I need you to look the other way."

"I won't let you commit a crime!" Takeda protested. "If you're doing something against the law I have to-"

"It's important," Hao interrupted calmly.

Takeda was suddenly distracted. Hao placed his hand delicately against his shoulder and stared at the concrete. The contact caused his heart to race, and he couldn't immediately respond.

"One of these days," he continued, "you'll have to choose whether you want to be my friend or a cop. You can't be both."

Hao stepped closer and wrapped his arm tightly around his shoulders. Takeda held his breath in response and widened his eyes.

"I'm not asking you to do anything illegal," he added. "I'm just asking you not to take any action. Can you do that?"

"I...can't control my partner," he whimpered and stared at his feet.

"Can you do that for me, Makoto?" Hao repeated.

"Yes," he said with a whisper.

Hao took a few steps in front of him. Takeda continued staring at his feet, but his entire body trembled when he was released.

"Don't worry," Hao assured him. "This will be fine."

"What are you going to do?" he asked timidly.

"I would tell you, but I don't think you want to know."

"No," he sighed. "I don't."

"Thank you, Makoto," Hao said softly. "If I can trust you with this, there may be other things in the future I can trust you with as well."

"This is fine," Takeda replied with a smile. The statement made him blush, and he redirected his gaze to the access door.

"In the meantime, you can stop Nakashima's urges to arrest my brother," he said. "That would help."

"I like this," he answered as his eyes softened.

"What?" Hao asked with a frown.

"You depending on me," he said proudly, "and using my first name. You don't do that often unless you're mad."

"Okay," he sighed slowly and took a step back.

"I won't let you down, Hao!" Takeda said enthusiastically and hit his chest with his fist. "I'll help you in any way I can."

* * *

Anna tightened her grasp of his hand as they slowly walked down the hallway. His skin was warm and calmed her down. Horo wondered if he was handling the situation properly. He wanted her to feel as comfortable as possible, but the contact increased his anxiety. After several minutes of roaming in silence he gently pulled his hand away from her and leaned his back against the wall.

"I wasn't trying to dismiss you before," he said with a worried expression.

She glanced at him with a frown and stood a few feet in front of him.

"If you want to talk," he continued, "I'm a good listener."

Anna loosely folded her arms over her stomach and exhaled while staring at the floor. She knew this would come eventually. This was his way of probing her without being invasive.

"You should just ask," she replied with frustration.

"It's none of my business," Horo said politely and looked away.

"But you're curious," she sighed.

He didn't respond.

"I won't be offended," Anna insisted.

Horo was staring at her when she lifted her eyes from the floor, and a sudden chill trickled down her spine as she waited for him to speak.

"Did something happen with you and Ren?"

Anna heard the question but couldn't respond. Her belly ached mercilessly, and she tightened her folded arms. Horo noticed the discomfort immediately and darted his eyes away from her.

"You don't have to answer that," he added abruptly. "I'll stay out of it."

She clutched her tricep with her fingers and bit her bottom lip. There was a long pause that made them both uncomfortable, and she briefly closed her eyes.

"We'll talk about it," she answered finally, "but not now."

"Okay." He seemed satisfied with her statement and decided to say nothing else.

As she walked away he followed her down the hallway until reaching the waiting room. Pirika was sitting there alone in one of the chairs, and she quickly stood when she saw them enter. Her face was red and puffy from crying, and she clasped her hands nervously together when they approached.

"Anna," she started, "I-"

"Let's not talk about it anymore," Anna replied calmly.

"Okay," she said reluctantly.

Pirika was immediately bothered. She didn't know what to say, and since no one was speaking this increased her discomfort. Manta and Ryu walked in moments later, which was a relief, and she smiled at them as they sat in two adjacent chairs.

"Yoh is talking to Tamao," Ryu said gravely.

Anna sat in a chair across from Ryu and stared at the floor with a frown. Horo sat beside her, and Pirika sat beside Manta. They all expected Anna to comment on the matter, but she didn't speak.

"What the hell do we do now?" Horo blurted. "They're going to release her. What then?"

"I really don't know," Manta replied sadly. "We can't just...let her go home, can we?"

"We have to figure something out before they let her go," Ryu decided. "We need a plan."

"She belongs in a mental institution," Anna said angrily. "If she won't go on her own she should be forced."

Pirika stared at her with a nervous expression as silence resumed. Although Anna was right, they didn't want to agree with the idea. It would be to admit that Tamao was unstable, and that was something no one wanted.

"That would just make things worse," Horo countered. "They'll just drug her until she can't talk."

"She's crazy," Anna added bluntly. "That's where crazy people belong."

"Come on, Anna," Ryu sighed, "Tamao's not...crazy. She had a breakdown."

"When people have breakdowns, Ryu, they throw things," she said angrily. "They cry a lot. They may even damage property. They don't go on a rampage trying to kill everyone they know."

"I'm not defending her," Ryu argued, "I'm just saying-"

"You're not? It sounds like you are."

"Let's just calm down," Horo pleaded. "Anna's right about one thing. Tamao is different now, and we can't treat her the same way we always have."

"Why is everyone afraid to say she's crazy?" Anna asked and hit her thigh with a closed fist. "SHE'S CRAZY. That's what's wrong with her. "

"Anna, she's our friend," Pirika rebutted. "She's important to all of us."

"Tamao and I were never friends," she retorted. "We've never liked each other. That's not new. She's not important to me, and even if she were it doesn't change the fact that she's a nutcase."

Pirika stared at her with an angered frown but didn't reply. She was greatly offended by Anna's words and was suddenly irritated no one challenged what she said.

"I agree with Anna, guys," Manta added sadly. "She's out of her mind, and we need to start thinking in that way or we won't be able to help her."

"So...what do we do?" Horo asked weakly.

"We knock her out and tie her up," Anna explained, "put her in the trunk of Ryu's car and drive her to the hospital."

A pregnant pause lingered over them quickly, and they all stared at her in partial shock.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Hao," Manta sighed.

"She's not going to volunteer," Anna added with irritation. "If you want to help her, that's the way to do it."

"Crap, Anna," Horo mumbled.

"Unless you want her running around wreaking havoc all over this town," she snarled. "If you don't lock her up and she comes after _me_ again, I'll beat the crazy out of her."

"Anna, you need to calm down," Ryu said nervously. "Please, just...cool it."

"If you have a better idea, let's hear it," she replied.

"I understand you're stressed out," Ryu continued, "but we have to think about this objectively."

"How can you be objective when you won't even admit she's insane?" Anna said as she elevated her voice. "There's no other plan. Go get some rope, and let's do this already."

* * *

Yoh walked down the hallway with a sluggish pace watching the tile pass beneath his feet. There was a nagging headache he couldn't seem to shake, and he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. Although Ryu and Manta were successful in finding a nurse for him, he was informed he didn't have a concussion. This was the main reason Ryu didn't want to leave him alone, but now that the excuse was debunked he left them in an empty patient room and demanded they not follow. He wanted to be alone for now. His thoughts were jumbled and confusing. He could no longer identify if he was angry or if something else bothered him.

Of course he was angry. Ren didn't have to say anything to him. A simple smirk was enough to push him over the edge. The entire altercation was for his benefit. Ren wanted to provoke him, and he fell perfectly into the trap. He knew this in the moment but couldn't calm down enough to walk away. Even as friends Ren had an extremely effective way of getting under his skin, but it was something he intentionally overlooked. But now he couldn't think of the man objectively anymore. The mention of his name tensed his muscles and made his headache more severe. He was angry he allowed that man to push him so far. He was furious Ryu was strong enough to subdue him.

And he was infuriated that Lyserg had the audacity to defend him.

"Mr. Asakura! You're here!"

Yukari's voice startled him; he wasn't accustomed to hearing her speak so cheerfully. He smiled at her with an expression that was partially sincere and dropped his arms limply at his sides.

"Ms. Tamamura is awake. I'm assuming your brother gave you the message."

"Yes," he replied.

"We ran several tests, and she seems to be responding well to everything we've given her," she continued. "Dr. Tanaka would like to keep her for a few more days to ensure her lungs are working properly and for general observation, but after that she'll be released in your care."

Yoh stared aimlessly down the hallway and didn't respond. His expression was completely blank, and he blinked his eyes very slowly as if he didn't hear her.

"Mr. Asakura?"

"When will she be released?" he asked faintly.

"Don't worry," she offered happily. "We'll only keep her a few days. Five at the most."

He closed his eyes and exhaled.

"She's waiting to see you. I'll take you to her room."

Yukari led him down the hallway with a quickened pace. She was definitely happy to see him there, and this was evident in her demeanor. Yoh's mind raced uncontrollably as he followed the woman into a smaller hallway. He wasn't prepared for this meeting. In all honesty he would never be prepared. Never seeing Tamao again in life would be comforting, but that wasn't his reality. He had to face her, and this was unfolding right now whether he wanted it to or not.

"He's here," he heard her say softly as she leaned against the partially open door. She smiled and left him standing near the opening. His hand trembled as he pushed the door open, and he gently closed it once entering the room.

Tamao was staring at him when he glanced at the bed. Her eyes were widened as she stared at him with an ambiguous expression that was deeply uncomfortable. The silence in the room was terrifying. He walked toward the bed but stopped near a chair that had been placed along the side.

"Hi."

It felt idiotic to say, but he couldn't think of anything else.

"Hi, Yoh."

The silence resumed as a chill ran down his spine. She closed her eyes and clutched the blanket in her lap with weak fists. He held his breath until she opened them, and he released a shallow breath that entered the air as a delicate whimper.

"I had a dream before," she said calmly, "that I was dying. You were there."

"I was?" he asked nervously.

"You were trying to convince me to stop fighting," she sighed.

Her eyes narrowed as she paused, and his hands began to tremble.

"It seems you want me to die even in my dreams."

"I don't want you to die," he said quickly. "I'm glad you're awake."

"Interesting."

Her expression didn't change as her eyes pierced through his body like a sharpened spear. The trembling was noticeable now; he couldn't control it. Tamao's demeanor was unreadable, and he was frightened by it.

"There are policemen waiting to talk to me," she added. "They want to know what happened. What should I tell them?"

Was this a trick? He buried his hands into his pockets as he hesitated to respond. What did she want him to say? Tamao's blank tone was interfering with his ability to think properly. He decided to take a risk.

"I told them there was a man who broke in," he answered pensively. "He...was trying to steal some of Hao's things and...he didn't know we were there."

"And we startled him?"

"Yeah."

"He shot me...because he was scared?"

"Yeah."

She closed her eyes again and exhaled. Yoh's guilt overwhelmed him for a moment, but the feeling was quickly disintegrated by fear when she opened her eyes.

"That's what happened?"

"Yeah," he whispered.

"I don't remember anyone else in the house with us," Tamao said softly. "I remember being there with you. I remember Hao's gun. I remember you pointing it at me..."

He swallowed hard and briefly looked away.

"So what should I tell them?" she asked again. "Your story or mine?"

Yoh didn't answer.

Tamao stared at him with fear suddenly and clutched her hand over her chest, holding the gown firmly with her fingers. He watched her with a confused frown but didn't speak.

"Oh officer, it was terrible!" she shrieked. "I don't know what happened to him! Yoh was so angry! I tried to reason with him...but he just lost it. I mean...he snapped! When he shot me, I thought I was going to die. He...he said he wanted me to die! I was so scared!"

Her expression went immediately blank, and she stared at him with narrowed eyes. Silence resumed, revealing an overwhelming tension that pierced his muscles.

"What do you want from me?" he asked lowly.

Tamao's intentional pause was torturous, and nausea rose from the pit of Yoh's stomach when she suddenly smiled at him.


	39. Chapter 39

His heart raced wildly through his chest, and he could hear the rushing of blood between his ears. Tamao was staring at him, but he couldn't meet her eyes. Terror ravaged his limbs for the agonizing moments she remained silent, and he was briefly confronted with the need to faint. Yoh had to do something. He didn't want to be arrested. He didn't want to go to prison. There had to be a way to turn this around. He slowly blinked his eyes and lightly held his breath.

"Maybe I don't want anything from you, Yoh," she replied finally. The smile faded as quickly as it came, and her expression shifted into an irritated scowl.

"If you tell them that, they'll arrest me," he informed her nervously. "That's not what you want."

"You mean that's not what _you_ want?" she growled. "Are you afraid of going to prison, Yoh?"

"I know you're angry," he said quickly, "and you have every right to be. I wasn't thinking clearly, and I panicked. I wasn't trying to kill you."

The desperation in his voice was obvious. She exhaled heavily and leaned back into the pillows behind her.

"I want to move on," he pleaded weakly. "I want us to move on, Tamao. We could start over...together. We can't do that if I'm not here."

"Why would I want to do that, Yoh?" she said angrily.

"I know you love me," Yoh continued. "You don't want to live without me, and you don't want to do anything that would separate us."

Tamao stared at him silently as her expression momentarily softened, but she clenched her teeth and kicked her foot beneath the blanket.

"I'll do anything you want me to do," he added. "Just tell me what you want."

He gazed into her eyes with an intensity she couldn't match. Silence resumed quickly, and he sat in the chair beside the bed. Tamao watched him rest his hand on top of the blanket, but when he reached for her hand she moved away.

"Are you serious?" she asked skeptically.

Yoh grabbed her hand and held it gently against the bed. His skin was warm, and the contact was too soothing for her comfort.

"I don't believe you," she added but was unable to pull away from him. "You're trying to trick me."

"Tamao," he said gently, "you know me."

She stared at her lap with sad eyes and didn't respond.

"I love you."

"Please don't say that to me unless you really mean it," Tamao said as tears quickly filled her eyes.

"I mean it," he said with a whisper.

"I'll...need someone to check on me once I go home," she said reluctantly.

"I'll move in with you," he suggested.

"You...would do that?"

"Yeah," he said cheerfully.

"I want fresh flowers every day," she said with a softened tone.

"I can do that."

"I don't want a roommate or a friend," she sighed. "I want a relationship."

"Okay," he answered.

"You'll stay away from Anna."

Tamao clenched her teeth when she said the woman's name and paused unexpectedly. Yoh sat silently in the chair and stared at her hand.

"I mean it, Yoh," she fumed. "I don't want you talking to her or making excuses to see her. You broke up, and it should be completely over."

His silence irritated her even more. She couldn't tell whether he was hesitating or not; his hair hid his expression.

"It should be a clean break, and I want it to be public. Everyone needs to understand she's out of your life."

She squeezed his hand and sighed.

"Is that too hard for you?" she asked bitterly. "You don't really have to do it...if you can't. I can just go ahead and talk to the police, and you'll never have to see me again."

Yoh stood slowly from the chair and released her hand. She stared at him with a nervous frown but decided not to say anything else.

"Okay," he answered gently.

"Listen to me very carefully, Yoh," she said with an enthusiastic grin. "This is exactly what I want you to do."

* * *

"What's on your mind?"

Lyserg ignored the sound of his voice and stared at the floor with disdain. He hated Ren's apartment. The furnishings were too expensive, but the furniture was oversized and extremely comfortable. He was sitting in one of the red arm chairs and leaning against one side with all of his body weight. Sitting back into the chair would make him fall asleep, and he didn't want to stay long. Ren was sitting in a matching chair facing him with his right leg crossed over the other. There was a large decorative rug beneath them that separated the chairs several feet. He smirked when there was no answer and placed a cup of tea delicately on a small table nearby.

"You're giving me the silent treatment?" he asked.

Lyserg rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling, leaning further back into the chair.

"This isn't healthy, Lyserg," Ren said calmly. "We're supposed to be able to talk to each other."

"I don't want to talk to you," he rebutted quickly without removing his eyes from the ceiling tiles.

"Will you go into your rehearsed monologue about how much you hate me?"

Lyserg exhaled heavily and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"You suck the life out of me."

"Communication is the most important aspect of friendship," Ren replied without addressing the statement.

"We're not friends, Ren," he snarled, "and we never will be again. You've made sure of that."

"So it's the same thing that always bothers you," Ren sighed.

Lyserg stared at a painting that was positioned above Ren's head on a wall behind the chair. He rested his elbow against the armrest and placed his hand under his chin.

"Considering you never want to talk about it, you sure bring it up all the time."

"I didn't bring anything up," Lyserg countered with irritation.

"Your actions always contradict what you say," Ren said. "That's not a good habit."

"I'm just waiting for you to fall asleep," he replied.

"I didn't take that pain medication."

Lyserg stared at him with angered eyes and whispered something spiteful under his breath.

"I told you at the hospital I wasn't going to," Ren added.

"Hard headed bastard," he mumbled. "I'm so sick of this."

"So let's stop the small talk and get back on subject," Ren demanded. "You're mad at me...again. Why?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lyserg asked with a frustrated tone.

"Are you mad because of Manta?" he suggested. "That was your fault."

"Of course it's my fault," he moaned. "Everything is my fault. There's no way you could be responsible for the things you do."

Ren stared at him blankly but didn't reply.

"It's my fault Daisuke and Nami are dead," he continued. "Shintarou and Rizu left town because of me."

Lyserg's voice elevated as he spoke, but he continued staring at the painting as he leaned back into the chair and clutched his hands into fists in his lap. Ren remained silent.

"It was my fault Yoh attacked you too," he complained. "There's no way that would have happened if it weren't for me. All the people whose lives are ruined...they're miserable because of me."

"You're so dramatic," Ren said finally. "Stop changing the subject."

"I'm dramatic," he repeated sarcastically. "That's your response?"

"This has nothing to do with anything you've said."

Lyserg shifted his eyes to the back of Ren's chair and paused.

"You do this all the time," Ren sighed. "You always start this argument talking about all the poor victims of Evil Ren. You change the names depending on where we are or what's going on. You don't care about any of them. You're not that compassionate."

He exhaled weakly and tightened his fists.

"There's only one reason you're angry with me," he declared. "The night in Tokyo."

Lyserg's face became completely blank as his hands went limp.

"It's been over a year," Ren said calmly. "You should let it go."

"Let it go?" Lyserg repeated.

"You can't change the past. It's a waste of energy."

"You want me to just forget you tried to kill me?" he barked. "I would never do something like that to you!"

"What do you want from me, Lyserg," Ren offered with apathy, "an apology? If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead. I'm not Tamao."

He closed his watery eyes abruptly but didn't respond.

"What were we arguing about anyway? It's a blur."

"I was resigning," Lyserg answered bitterly. "I told you I was moving away, and you snapped."

"No," Ren rebutted, "_you_ started that fight. I remember you punching me."

"No I didn't," Lyserg said and stared blankly at his neck. "You hit me with a chair."

"I was irritated. It happens. Didn't you hit me with a belt or something?"

"You strangled me with it," he replied. "That was you."

"Oh," Ren whispered.

Lyserg blinked slowly as tears blurred his line of sight.

"But it was a pretty even fight in the end, wasn't it?" he continued.

"You carved a jigsaw puzzle into my body with shards of glass and stabbed me seventeen times with an ice pick, Ren."

Silence filled the room abruptly. Ren scratched his neck lightly. Lyserg darted his eyes away and stared at a nearby table.

"It was a bit of an unfair fight, I guess," Ren sighed finally, and his voice began to trail off as he scratched one of his eyebrows. "Where the hell did that ice pick come from anyway?"

Lyserg refused to look at him. He clenched his teeth but remained silent. This was the only way he could keep his composure.

"I can't believe you stayed awake for that," Ren said with a soft giggle. "You're pretty strong."

"It was shock," Lyserg responded angrily. "I was bleeding to death."

"I didn't realize you were talking about that part," he added. "That was only twenty minutes of it."

Lyserg didn't want to continue this conversation anymore. He knew where it was going and-

"I won't apologize," Ren decided. "It would be hypocritical for me to."

"I don't want a meaningless apology," he replied. "I want..."

His hesitation was painful. Anger and sadness overwhelmed his thoughts, and he was quickly exhausted.

"You want an explanation." Ren seemed aware of Lyserg's uneasiness and decided to address it.

"Why did you do that?" Lyserg clenched his teeth as a single tear escaped his eye.

"Because I wanted to hurt you," he replied plainly.

"That's not an answer," he grumbled.

"It's the truth," Ren countered. "I enjoy it. Making you bleed is arousing in a way I can't explain."

Lyserg rubbed his face with his hands and whispered something indecipherable under his breath. Fatigue interfered with his frustration. Conversations with Ren were always emotionally draining, and although he was used to the exchanges, he never seemed to prepare properly for them.

"It's better than sex."

He dropped his hands heavily into his lap and stared at the man with fatigued eyes. Ren leaned forward in the chair and smiled at him with slight embarrassment.

"I said that out loud?" he asked softly.

Silence resumed.

"Go ahead," Ren continued and shifted his weight in the chair. "Whine."

"That has to be one of the most disturbing things you've ever said," Lyserg countered sadly.

"What's disturbing about it?" he asked with a curious frown. "I was being honest."

"I'm not doing this with you," Lyserg moaned wearily and rubbed his cheek with his hand. "Stop."

"You're so anxious and uptight all the time," Ren said plainly. "You need to relax."

"I'm going back to the hotel." He stood abruptly from the chair but didn't walk away.

"You need a girlfriend, Lyserg."

The statement seemed random and unnecessary, but Lyserg knew there was a specific reason for it. Anger flooded his senses once more, and as he clenched his teeth he glared at Ren with narrowed eyes.

"I'm serious," Ren added. "It would help. I don't think you've ever had a girlfriend before in your life. You don't even go out on dates. There are plenty of women that would gladly throw themselves at you, but you ignore them."

"Shut up," he moaned.

"You have a fear of intimacy," Ren explained. "It makes you paranoid and insecure."

Lyserg sat in the chair again and rested his face against his open palms. He was mumbling something difficult to decipher under his breath, but Ren decided to ignore him.

"You really shouldn't be so scared about it," he said reassuringly. "You're thinking if you get too serious with a girl things will get complicated. You would have to undress in front of her, and that would be awkward."

"Just...stop," Lyserg mumbled wearily. "Stop talking."

"It doesn't have to be weird." Ren could hear the mumbling but continued his thoughts anyway and stared at the rug. "If you turn off all the lights she won't see you, and if you tie her up she won't touch you. Problem solved."

Lyserg rested his hands lightly against his knees. Emerald strands hid his expression as he stared at his feet. Ren leaned back into his chair again and fixed his eyes on the hair. His silence was expected, but for some reason it wasn't enough.

"Don't worry, Lyserg. You're still a virgin."

His fingers twitched awkwardly, and he tightened them into fists with his eyes closed. Ren's eyes widened as he stared at the rug, and his tone shifted into an uncomfortable depth that was threatening.

"Baseball bats don't count."

Lyserg knew he was smiling. He didn't look at him but stood from the chair and didn't speak. Ren didn't move, and his malicious expression was accompanied by twisted amusement.

"Or...do they?" he asked with a giggle he couldn't hide.

He grabbed the small table roughly, sending the cup of tea crashing to the floor, and threw it at him. Ren dodged the wooden object as it broke into large pieces against the wall behind the chair and stood.

"Your aim sucks."

As he took a few steps forward, Lyserg's fist connected with his jaw with enough force to knock him to the floor.

"That's not fair!" he moaned. "I'm injured."

Lyserg stood over him with enraged eyes and paused briefly before kicking him in the stomach. The blow was visibly painful, and Ren clenched his teeth as he rolled over onto his side. Lyserg tried kicking him a second time, but Ren grabbed his leg with both arms, causing him to lose his balance and stumble onto the floor. For a split second there was no action: Ren seemed amused that they were fighting, and Lyserg suddenly realized he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

And he panicked.

He scrambled against the floor frantically swinging his arms when Ren tackled him. Lyserg punched him a few times in the stomach and chest as he tried to free himself, but after several moments of struggle he knew he was trapped. Ren sat on his lap with his legs straddled over his hips and pinned his arms over his head with his hands.

"Get off of me!" he screamed.

"Stop, Lyserg," Ren answered softly.

"No! Get away from me!"

He wriggled his arms and kicked his legs while yelling something that was mostly incoherent.

"Calm down," Ren sighed. "You're freaking out."

"GET OFF OF ME!" He repeated the statement over and over again until his tears began to choke out his voice.

"You're having a panic attack," he said sternly. "Stop before you pass out."

He loosened his grasp on his wrists and lost his balance as Lyserg wriggled free. Ren's irritation increased as Lyserg crawled away and kicked him. He returned to his feet in a clumsy fashion and ran full speed into the hallway, but Ren chased him until they reached the end. He grabbed a large section of his shirt and used it as leverage to tug at his arm. Lyserg screamed hysterically as he tried to pull away, but Ren slammed him against the wall and punched him in the face.

"Stop it," he said authoritatively. "Get a grip."

Lyserg leaned against the wall and mutely stared at his neck. There was a momentary lapse in his sense of awareness, and this was apparent in his expressionless gaze.

"What was that?" Ren asked angrily.

When there was no response he slapped him with more force. Lyserg turned his head involuntarily but didn't speak.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he growled. "Say something."

He blinked his eyes very slowly, but he didn't utter a sound. Ren took a step back and folded his arms over his stomach. Aggravation overpowered his ability to be warm. Lyserg had these episodes regularly, and they were becoming incredibly annoying.

"We're just going to stand here...and not say anything?" he spat.

Lyserg's demeanor didn't change, and his aimless gaze intensified the silence. Ren clenched his teeth and stepped in front of him again.

"Don't touch me."

Ren was barely able to hear the statement; Lyserg almost didn't move his lips when he said it, and he didn't establish any eye contact.

"You're really starting to piss me off," Ren replied.

He leaned closer, but Lyserg raised his hands in the air and pushed against his chest gently.

"Please...don't touch me," he repeated with a whisper.

Ren grabbed him by the neck with both hands and slammed his head violently against the wall. His eyes narrowed as he leaned into his face, and he dug his fingers into the skin.

"Does this count as touching?" he asked venomously.

"Stop," Lyserg whimpered as tears rolled softly over his cheeks.

Ren squeezed his fingers tighter and growled before abruptly releasing him. Lyserg didn't move from his position against the wall and stared at his chest.

"You're such a baby," he sighed.

Lyserg didn't respond. There was a lasting burn against his neck that lingered for several moments. Ren glared at him with angered eyes. Lyserg's silence agitated him more than anything else, and this was painfully evident as they paused.

"This is not going to stop, is it?" he whimpered.

Ren was confused by the question and decided not to answer. Lyserg walked away suddenly and sped almost into a jog down the hallway. He disappeared around the corner as Ren stared at the wall, and after a few moments he decided to follow.

"Where the hell are you going?" he called with irritation as he stormed down the hall.

There was no answer. He entered the room with the red chairs, but there was no sign of him. Ren's apartment was spacious, and he knew there were many places Lyserg could hide. This was becoming tiresome, and he wanted to stop.

He couldn't stop. Would Lyserg really hide from him like some kind of child? Ren wouldn't allow him to do that. He would also not allow him to leave. This game would have to finish one way or another.

"Where are you!" he yelled impatiently. Ren searched two bedrooms along a second hallway and a bathroom before entering the kitchen. His aggravation caused his breathing to become erratic, and he slammed his hand against the counter top.

"Lyserg!" he screamed.

"I'm right here."

His voice was frail and low, and Ren exhaled as he turned around to face him. They stood several feet away from each other: Ren was in the kitchen, and Lyserg was standing at the end of the hallway. There was a long pause as Ren's anger subsided, but Lyserg's pained expression didn't change.

"What are you doing with my gun?" Ren asked finally.


	40. Chapter 40

Yoh entered the waiting room with a brisk pace that slowed to a staggering halt when his friends came into view. For several moments he stared at them completely still. His headache was beginning to subside but didn't decrease his anxiety, and he dug his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans once he was spotted.

"Yoh!" Manta called to him worriedly and jogged over to meet him.

Ryu and Pirika stood from their chairs and followed Manta, and as they surrounded him they went ignored. He was staring at Anna, who was sitting in one of the chairs and seemed determined to ignore his presence. Horo was sitting beside her and had the same aim. He began a random conversation about soup that boiled Yoh's blood.

"How is she?" Pirika asked softly.

"She doesn't want to see you," Yoh replied bitterly as he spanned the room with his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Yoh?" Ryu asked with concern. "Is she feeling sick?"

"Are you deaf?" he barked.

Horo noticed the elevation of his voice. It couldn't be ignored. He stood from his chair, much to Anna's disdain, and joined the group. Anna stared at the floor for a few moments before reluctantly standing from her chair. This was going to be an unavoidable confrontation; she could just feel it.

And it would end badly.

"Yoh, calm down," Manta pleaded. "We just want to know that she's okay."

"I don't understand why you're here," Yoh snarled at him and took a step forward. "You're such a parasite."

Manta stared at him with a frown but didn't respond. He didn't know how to.

"Do you know why no one ever tells you anything, Manta?" he growled. "It's because you're not important enough to know. You're so annoying, following everyone around like a stupid dog. No one wants you here anyway, so go home."

"Yoh stop it," Pirika demanded with irritation. "Why are you being so-"

"Wow, I'm surprised you're defending someone other than Ren," he interrupted. "Why don't you go find him? That's probably what you'd rather be doing, right?"

"You're out of line, Yoh," Ryu said sternly. "You need to calm down."

"Why do you know everything?" Yoh asked sarcastically. "Oh, that's right. You don't. You just think you do. I don't need to do anything, Ryu. You're not my father. You can't tell me what to do."

"What's wrong with you?" Anna asked with an annoyed frown. She folded her arms tightly over her stomach, and her eyes narrowed as he stared at her.

"You're talking to me now?" he replied. "Is this supposed to be a conversation?"

"Stop, Yoh," she sighed wearily. "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?"

He approached until he was standing directly into her face and removed his hands from his jeans. Horo charged toward him, but Anna held out her arm and pushed him back. Pirika, Ryu and Manta stared at Yoh with mixed expressions of shock and worry.

"I don't know, Anna," Yoh continued. "It could have something to do with you, maybe?"

"You brought this on yourself," she countered. "Don't blame everyone else for you being miserable."

"Who said I was miserable?" he argued. "The only time I remember being miserable was when I was with you."

"So I made you miserable enough to sleep with a psychopath?" she spat. "I drove you that far, Yoh?"

Anna knew this was heading in a direction she didn't want to discuss in public, but she was angry and couldn't force herself to walk away. Yoh was definitely not going to back down. She could see the anger in his eyes. It didn't matter whether or not they had an audience. This was happening now.

"Tamao's not a psychopath," Yoh answered. "And let's be honest here, Anna. You had that coming."

"What?" she yelled. "You can't turn this around on me! She tried to kill me, and that was my fault?"

"You're so overbearing," he barked. "You sit on this pedestal and look down on everyone around you. Who the hell put you up there in the first place? You're not perfect, Anna. You're a pain to deal with and a pain to live with. You make me sick!"

"I make you sick?" Anna growled and pointed at him. "That's your lame excuse? You're saying you couldn't keep your pants on because I'm difficult?"

Horo, Pirika, Manta and Ryu were staring at them like deer caught in headlights. Shock overwhelmed them for several moments, and although the subject matter was uncomfortable, everyone wanted to watch it unfold.

"No, that was the decision I made," Yoh replied. "I went there because I wanted to. I slept with her because I wanted to."

There was an uncomfortable pause that filled the air as Pirika released a small gasp. The statement was unexpected, and now she was holding one of her hands over her mouth.

"You were planning to cheat on me, Yoh?" Anna's eyes softened suddenly as she clenched her teeth and took a step back. "You were lying to me, even when I asked you about it before you went?"

"Why are you surprised?" He stepped forward, decreasing the space between them and tightened his hands into fists.

"Are you serious, or are you just trying to hurt me?" she asked and blinked her eyes a few times.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating it is to be engaged to a woman who will put out for everyone except me?"

Anna couldn't speak, but her mouth stood agape for several moments as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"We're over now," he sighed. "You have what you want, so there's no reason to even talk about it anymore is it?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Yoh?" Horo growled through clenched teeth.

"You should be careful," Yoh answered. "I get you're on the rebound, Horo. Maybe it finally got through that thick skull of yours that Tamao doesn't love you and never will. If you ask her, she would say that I'm ten times the man you'll ever be, and there's no way you'd ever measure up in her eyes. You can't replace me, and maybe you get it now. But jumping on the Anna bandwagon just because you're lonely is not smart."

He charged Yoh again, but Ryu quickly restrained him.

"Stop, Ryu!" Horo barked.

"Let him get this out," Manta said weakly.

"Just make sure you use condoms," he added. "You wouldn't want to get burned."

"Stop it, Yoh!" Pirika scolded. "What's wrong with you?"

Anna was staring at him silently as her body began to tremble. The man standing in front of her was no one she recognized, and she was too overwhelmed with shock to respond.

"Or maybe it's not Horo you want," he said as he glared at her. "I'm sure Ren would be thrilled to have you in his bed...again."

"Yoh!" Ryu yelled angrily. "That's enough!"

Thick tears rolled slowly over her cheeks and spilled onto her dress without restraint. She was staring at his neck and didn't move.

"That's something you may want to work out with Pirika, though," he whispered. "She gets pretty jealous."

"Stop," she said finally but had no strength to project her voice.

"But then again, you're both probably years too late," he chided. "We all know Lyserg's been his girlfriend since middle school."

"Stop it," she repeated but was ignored.

"No, what am I talking about?" he asked with enthusiasm and slapped his forehead with an open palm. "You don't want Horo or Ren. You want Hao. It's always been Hao."

"This is unnecessary," Manta pleaded.

"Don't go there, Yoh," Ryu mumbled under his breath.

Anna closed her eyes momentarily as the tears stained her face.

"Did you really think it was okay to spend that much time with my brother?" he continued, ignoring their objection. "Doing everything with him? Telling him secrets you wouldn't even tell me? Allowing him to kiss you? You didn't think that would piss me off?"

"Yoh," Horo sighed, "you've made your point. Stop."

"I've always wondered which one was the truth," Yoh said as he stared at her with enraged eyes. "Is it that you're so clueless you can't tell he wants to sleep with you, or you know exactly what he wants and you're teasing him?"

"You stupid jerk," Anna said sadly. "You're such a jerk."

"And you're a slutty bitch."

She slapped him hard with an open palm and pushed his head back. He grimaced from the stinging blow but didn't move. Anna slapped him once more against the side of his face then hit him repeatedly in the chest with weak fists. Yoh didn't restrain her and allowed the assault to continue for several moments until fatigue and devastation forced her to stop.

"Go to hell, Yoh," she said as her voice wavered.

"Fine," he answered. "I'll be sure to tell your mother you said hello."

The statement burned a gaping hole through her chest she couldn't immediately recover from, and her entire body trembled as she stared at his shoulder.

"I hope you're offended," he said with a snarl.

"Why would you say something like that?" Pirika whimpered as tears wet her face.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any lower," Horo added, "you prove me wrong. I hope you're proud of yourself."

Anna's tears streamed down her face steadily as she gazed into his eyes. The silence was deafening as he matched her wounded demeanor with eyes of complete apathy.

"You don't have to worry about me, Yoh," she said softly. "If you want me out of your life for good that's what you'll get."

There was a piercing pain in his back that almost sent him crashing to the floor, but he remained standing as best he could. Her saddened eyes were no longer comfortable to bear, and he turned away.

"Finally," he said without looking at her. "You finally get it."

He flipped his middle finger at her with great emphasis and sauntered away. There was hesitation concerning whether or not to approach her. Anna wasn't speaking, and she was staring at his back as he disappeared down the hallway. Ryu rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. Pirika stared at the floor and held her breath. Manta stared at the hallway with a vague expression, and after several moments of pause he ran away.

"Manta!" Ryu called to him, but he didn't answer.

Horo stood beside Anna as quietly as possible, and she didn't resist when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't shed any more tears for that bastard," he growled. "He's not worth it."

"I want to go home," she whimpered. "Take me home."

"Okay," he replied gently.

Pirika sat heavily in one of the chairs and rested her elbows against the armrests. Her face was red again, and she rubbed her eyes weakly with her middle finger and thumb. Ryu sat next to her and surveyed the tiles beneath their feet.

"I want to get out of here," Pirika said sadly. "I don't want to be here anymore."

"I understand," he replied. "I can't believe it. I don't know what to say."

* * *

Takeda watched the swaying trees in the distance with slight uneasiness. Hao's silence was difficult to bear, and since he had no courage to look he was unaware of his demeanor. They were standing side by side against the tall brick ledge watching the same display, and after several moments Hao released a fatigued sigh.

"Hao?" he called timidly.

"Yeah?"

"I lied to you," Takeda said gravely.

"About what?"

"I said I didn't want to know what you were planning to do," he admitted, "but that's not the truth. I want to know."

"Why?" Hao asked blankly.

"I...don't want you to get into trouble," he explained, "and if I can help you with whatever this is, you probably won't."

"It would be a bad idea for you to help me," he said calmly and lightly scratched his ear.

"So, it's something illegal," Takeda sighed and closed his eyes.

"It depends on your perspective."

Takeda clutched his hands into fists as he rested them against the ledge. Hao moved several strands of hair away from his face and tapped the concrete with his finger.

"Maybe you should consider not doing this."

Hao glanced at him but noticed he was staring at the trees. His fists began to tremble, and his face flushed with a rosy hue.

"I told you it's important," he countered. "You don't need to worry about it."

"It's hard for me to defend you when you do things like this," Takeda whined. "I can't convince my partner that you're a good person if you're constantly breaking the law."

"I've never claimed to be a good person, Makoto," Hao rebutted. "The man I am and the man you think I am are two different people."

"That's a lie," he sighed. "You're not as mean as you pretend to be. You bandaged my hand for me when I accidentally cut myself on that broken glass. It could have turned out much worse."

"That was in high school," he replied. "And you cut yourself on purpose because you knew I was coming into the locker room and would see you."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Takeda moaned. "Why would I do that on purpose?"

"Let's not play the 'stupid' game today."

There was a lengthy pause that lingered suddenly. Takeda closed his eyes again and swallowed. Hao's tapping slowed in pace as he watched random people walking in the parking lot below.

"There's another case that fell into my lap this morning," he said randomly. "I don't think I'll be able to do anything with it."

Takeda had a notorious habit of changing the subject when the conversation was veering in a direction that made him uncomfortable. Hao decided not to protest long ago. He knew the man was lonely and needed companionship of some kind, and he was smart enough to know Takeda would never go away.

"What kind of case is it?" he asked inquisitively.

"Missing person," he answered. "I'm helping out another detective who's completely swamped, but Nakashima doesn't know about it yet. We haven't talked about anything except for the Tamamura case."

"Who's missing?"

Takeda's hesitation was brief but noticeable. Hao turned toward him slightly and caught him staring.

"I shouldn't be talking to you about work," he mumbled.

"You said Nakashima doesn't know about the case," Hao offered plainly. "Who else are you going to talk to?"

He considered Hao's statement carefully and sighed. Hao was right, of course. Takeda had absolutely no friends and only had dealings with his partner at work. His strange behavior was perceived by many to be unacceptable, and people avoided him as much as possible. In fact, there was only one person in his entire life he could recall that ever spoke to him without repulsion, and this began an unhealthy attachment he couldn't control.

"There's a woman named Fukuda Nami," he answered reluctantly. "A friend of hers reported her missing. Apparently no one has seen or heard from her in almost two weeks."

Hao narrowed his eyes but didn't respond.

"I don't want to bring this up to Nakashima," he said sadly. "He won't pursue the case, and he'll probably dismiss me."

"Why?" Hao knew the answer to the question, but he wanted to hear Takeda's interpretation anyway.

"Nami has an older brother named Shintarou," he replied. "You've probably heard of him. He works for Tao Ren."

"What does that have to do with Nami being missing?" Hao asked.

"The detective who forwarded the case told me he talked to Nami's neighbors, and they all reported her leaving the house with Tao the night she disappeared." He paused and rubbed his neck with his left hand. "We would have to question Tao Ren to verify this, and I know Nakashima won't do it."

Hao tightened his jaw and clutched his hand into a fist, but Takeda didn't notice.

"This happens all the time," he groaned with frustration. "That man has been a person of interest in so many cases I can't even count. Nakashima won't bother to question him properly, and even if he does he always takes him at his word. I mean, he could stand there and say he was busy taking a trip to the moon on the night in question, and Nakashima would believe him."

Hao turned toward the access door and leaned his back against the brick. Takeda slammed a weak fist against the ledge and closed his eyes again.

"Even if Tao volunteers to come into the station for questioning it doesn't help," he continued as his voice revealed mild anger. "He always brings that Lyserg Diethel with him, and that man always has an air tight alibi for him no matter what."

"Bastard," Hao mumbled.

"I know Diethel is lying!" he yelled suddenly. "They're not always together. I don't believe that. You're with Tao all day and night, every day and night? How much is Tao paying him to lie, anyway?"

"He's doing it for free, I'm sure," Hao suggested.

"I've never been able to question Lyserg alone either," Takeda rambled. "Tao is always there. The few times I managed to be alone with him he didn't say a word. He literally sat there, Hao, and said absolutely nothing. He stared at the wall and completely ignored me."

"Hmm," Hao smirked.

"There was one time where Tao actually said to me 'He's not going to talk to you'. HE SAID THAT TO ME! It just...it pisses me off!"

"Why don't you put the case on hold for a while?" he decided. "I'll look into it for you."

"You can't," Takeda fussed. "You're not a cop, Hao."

"Which is exactly why it would help," he countered. "I can get more information than you can, and people are more willing to talk to someone who's not a cop."

"You would really help me?" he asked as tears quickly filled his eyes. "You would do that for me?"

"Yes," he replied. "I can be kind at times...I guess."

Takeda frowned suddenly and began pacing back and forth in front of him. Hao didn't move from the ledge but waited for a response.

"Look," he said finally, "I know you and Tao are enemies. If that's what this is about I don't want your help. I won't help you start a war."

"I just want to help you find Nami," Hao responded warmly. "And I can do it faster."

"Okay," he said sheepishly. "How will you start this?"

"I'll have a conversation with Tao," he replied. "Trust me, Makoto. He'll talk to me."

* * *

Yoh stopped walking when he turned the corner and entered the small hallway leading to Tamao's patient room. His lungs collapsed suddenly, and he held his chest with his hands while leaning his back against the wall. There was an overwhelming need to vomit, and he couldn't seem to stop his hands from violently shaking. The more he tried breathing he couldn't, and his face felt warm as hot tears began to blur his vision. He faced the wall, planting his fists against the surface, but when he began kicking it a few times there was no relief.

"Yoh."

Manta's voice startled him, and he quickly wiped his face before turning around.

"Get out of here, Manta," he sighed.

"You're my friend, Yoh," he countered. "Don't do this."

"Do what?" Yoh replied with irritation.

"You're trying to push us all way," Manta explained. "You're trying to handle this on your own, and you can't."

"This is my problem," he answered angrily. "I have to fix it."

"This was her idea, wasn't it?"

There was no response.

"She wants to isolate you, Yoh." Manta took a few steps forward as desperation littered his voice. "It's too dangerous. Let us help you."

"Manta, I know what I'm doing," he snapped.

"I'm sure you do," he said softly, "but you don't know what she's doing."

"You won't talk me out of this," he sighed. "Just go home."

"Yoh, that woman stabbed me in my own kitchen," he said and pointed to the door. "She shot Pirika in the stomach and left her to die. She poisoned Anna and buried her in the back yard of your house while she was unconscious."

Yoh stared at the wall on the other side of the hallway and remained silent.

"You're the object of her affection, Yoh," he continued. "She claims to love you more than life itself. She's obsessed with you. Do you understand what that means? What do you think she would do if you made her angry...if you set her off in any way?"

"I wouldn't do that," Yoh mumbled.

"Tamao is capable of anything, Yoh," Manta pleaded. "If she feels threatened she'll attack, and she won't be able to take her actions back once you're dead."

"I need to do this in my own way," he said sadly. "Stay out of it."

"It's a trap," he argued. "Please don't do this. Don't let her win."

"I have to."

Yoh was barely able to project his voice as sadness and frustration overwhelmed his senses. He rubbed his face vigorously with his hands and took a deep breath before dropping his arms heavily at his sides. Manta stared at him with concern and slight fear, and his gaze was deeply uncomfortable.

"She's blackmailing you," he determined. "Did she threaten you, Yoh?"

"If you want to help me, Manta," Yoh said as unrestrained tears fell onto his shirt, "you'll take them and leave. Go home and forget we had this conversation."

"Yoh, listen to me-"

"It's done," he sighed. "I can't go back. I have to do this, and I don't expect you to understand it. Just let it go."

Manta paused and stared at the patient door as weariness filled his expression. He knew there was nothing else he could say to convince Yoh to change his mind, and this thought scared him.

"Yoh," he said again.

"What, Manta?" Yoh replied impatiently.

"Tamao's going to kill you."

Silence filled the hallway as trembles ravaged Yoh's body. They stood still for several moments locked in tense eye contact, and Yoh released a small whimper when Manta abruptly walked away. Yoh knew Manta was right. Manta was always right. In all the years they were friends Manta never gave him advice that wasn't wise or needed. He rubbed his face vigorously with his hands and held his breath when the patient door abruptly opened.

Nakashima exited the room with a scowl and stepped into Yoh's face without pause. Yoh hit the wall behind his back and released a shallow breath just before the man decided to speak.

"You sneaky little bastard," he snarled bitterly. "You think you've won, don't you?"

Yoh remained silent and glanced weakly at his neck.

"This is far from over, Asakura," Nakashima threatened. "That's a promise."

Yoh stared at the opposite wall as the man walked away and stood in silence for several moments. The pause was involuntary. He assumed Nakashima was angry because he talked to Tamao, which meant she decided not to tell him the truth. The relief he thought he would feel wasn't there. His mind was consumed with thoughts of Anna; her tears, the silence while being berated, and the way she looked at him with wounded eyes would haunt him forever. This was it. There was nothing left. He understood now that he was completely alone, and there was no one else to blame. That emptiness consumed him, and nothing would repair that jagged wound.

He walked into the patient room very slowly. Tamao was sitting upright in the bed and smiled at him when he entered. She motioned for him to come closer, and he climbed into the bed. Tamao rested her body against his chest and clutched the fabric of his shirt in her hand as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin against the top of her head. Silence filled the room for a few short moments, and Tamao began rubbing his chest gently with her hand as she felt his rapid heart beat.

"It's okay, Yoh," she said gently. "We don't need them."

Yoh didn't respond.

"As long as we have each other, that's all that matters. Our love is all that matters."

He stared aimlessly at the door as she spoke, and as tears rapidly lined his eyes he tried desperately to blink them away.

"I love you, Yoh," Tamao said passionately. "I love you with all my heart."

Yoh couldn't speak. His tears were spilling over into her hair, and he couldn't clear his throat enough to make any statement sound sincere.

"It's for the best," she continued. "I know it hurts now, but things will get better. I promise I'll make things better."

He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. The silence was bothersome, but she chose not to push him.

"Let's take a nap," she suggested happily. "You'll feel better once you've had some rest."


	41. Chapter 41

Takeda stood at the end of the hallway staring at the entrance door leading to the stairwell. Hao opened the door moments later, and when he entered he noticed the man was smiling at him. He expected Takeda to move out of the way when he slowly walked toward the hallway, but his path was blocked when Takeda stood in front of him.

"Please stay out of trouble for a while longer," he said gravely.

Hao didn't respond. The man was standing directly in his face; he was close enough to kiss him but wasn't aware of Hao's discomfort. Although Takeda was a few inches shorter he had enough reach to touch him. This became painfully clear as he leaned closer.

"Don't worry about me," he sighed quickly, taking a measured step back.

"I can't help it," he said softly. "Knowing what you're doing gives me comfort."

"Stalker," Hao mumbled and briefly looked away.

"You can trust me, Hao." Takeda didn't change his cheerful tone. "I'm going to prove it."

"I don't need you to do anything special," he said.

"I'll do anything for you."

Takeda paused and stared at him with a strange expression he couldn't read. Hao frowned suddenly and clutched his hands into weak fists.

"Would you jump off of a cliff for me?" he asked blankly.

"Yes," he replied.

"Shoot yourself in the head?"

"Yes."

"Throw yourself in front of a moving train?"

"I'd do it."

Takeda answered with absolutely no hesitation, and his expression didn't change as he stared into his eyes.

"Would you quit your job?"

He glanced at a nearby wall and slowly blinked with brief consideration. Hao watched his face with narrowed eyes and relaxed his hands.

"If you asked me to..." he said finally. "...Yeah."

"You would give up the career you love that easily?" Hao asked.

"If that would make you happy."

"There's really nothing you wouldn't do, Makoto?" He backed away a few more steps and sighed.

"If you ask me to do it, that means it's important," he replied. "It doesn't matter what you ask of me. If I have the power to do it, I will."

_This bastard is crazy._

Hao's thoughts began to wander aimlessly, which was something that didn't happen often. No, this never happened. Takeda had the ability to genuinely increase his discomfort in a way no one ever could. It was a feeling that was deeply foreign to him, and for several moments he had to regain his composure.

"Should I not have said that?" Takeda asked with a timid expression.

"You were being honest," Hao said blankly.

"I don't want to do anything illegal, Hao," he added, "but your will is more important than mine."

Takeda bit his bottom lip with a docile expression and hesitantly walked toward him. Hao looked into the hallway as he felt his trembling arms wrap tightly around his waist, and he lifted his eyes toward the ceiling when Takeda rested his head softly against his chest.

"I want you to accept me," he whispered.

Hao refused to touch him. His arms were stiff at his sides, and he stood rigidly in silence as Takeda tightened his embrace. The contact continued for several awkward seconds, and he realized quickly the man wasn't going to move.

"You can let go of me now," he said.

He buried his face into his chest, spreading his hair over him like spilled paint, and ignored the suggestion.

"Get off," he added as irritation filtered his voice.

Takeda pulled away immediately and stared at his neck like a punished child. His unrestrained hair was distracting; he removed the band he always wore as they were heading down the stairwell because he complained it was giving him a headache. But the copper strands intensified the brilliance of his hazel eyes and illuminated his face with a glow that made him look unhinged.

All he needed was a knife.

"I'll call you," Hao said warmly.

"Really?" Takeda replied eagerly. "When?"

"Soon."

"How soon? Today? Tomorrow?"

"You have to wait, Makoto."

He was visibly disappointed in the answer but accepted it. His face flushed red again, and he briefly looked away.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Nakashima?" Hao offered.

"You're not very subtle, Hao," Takeda warned him plainly.

There was a pause suddenly as Hao observed his vague expression. His demeanor shifted into something completely different, and Hao was unable to decide what this meant.

"You won't get rid of me," he declared. "I'll make you acknowledge it soon."

"Acknowledge...what?"

He didn't answer and walked away.

Hao suddenly felt sticky. He needed a shower now. After a few quiet breaths he walked the opposite way into an adjacent corridor.

Takeda noticed his partner had been standing at the end of the hallway early on but didn't address it. Nakashima had been too far away to hear their conversation, but the embrace was enough to incur his wrath.

"The hell are you doing?" He was so angry he could barely get the sentence out.

Takeda didn't answer and continued walking. Nakashima's anger boiled over immediately, and he followed him with haste.

"Answer me!" he demanded.

"Did you talk to Ms. Tamamura?" His tone was defiant and dismissive, two things Nakashima hated about his personality the most.

"Is he worth it, Makoto?" Nakashima asked with frustration. "Is he really worth losing your badge?"

Takeda said nothing, and this silence increased his anger. He grabbed his shirt collar with both hands and slammed his frail body against the wall with more force than necessary. Takeda stared at his chest with blank eyes. There seemed to be a delay. He didn't react at all to the violent gesture, and his entire body was relaxed.

"You're putting everything on the line, sacrificing everything for that piece of trash...and for what?" Nakashima tightened his grip on the fabric in his hands and pushed his fists against his chest. "What will you get in return?"

He remained silent. Nakashima was unsure if he was even listening.

"I'll say it again, Makoto," he groaned. "If you don't stay away from that punk, you'll have more than your career to worry about."

Nakashima released him abruptly and stared at him with frustration. Takeda didn't move away from the wall, and he continued his silence.

He wasn't reaching him at all. Nakashima knew this, but he couldn't let it go.

"He's using you," he sighed. "You're irrelevant to him. Maybe you serve a purpose now, but when he doesn't need you anymore he'll be gone. A career criminal has nothing to fear when he has a cop on his side. Do you really think he would even talk to you if you didn't have that badge?"

"You don't know anything about Hao," Takeda said finally and stared at his shirt. "If you did you would know how stupid you sound."

"I know who Hao really is," he said angrily. "I can see him for the rotten delinquent he's always been. He's got you wrapped around his finger. You're under his spell, and you can't even see it."

Takeda folded his arms over his torso and released a weak sigh. He continued staring at his partner's shirt with an apathy that increased the tension.

"It's only a matter of time," Nakashima sighed. "He'll start asking you for favors. They'll seem harmless at first, but eventually you'll be doing things that are too risky to keep your job. You'll cross the line over and over again until you rub the line out altogether. It will escalate, and before you know it you'll be in too deep to get out. You'll be caught because you're young, and young people act too impulsively to not get caught. And guess who will be sitting in prison? You. And he'll be enjoying his freedom."

He tightened his jaw but didn't speak.

"You're a good cop, Makoto," he pleaded. "You have the potential to be a great cop. I know you chose this career for a just reason. You're a kid. You're too young to have experienced all the horrors of life yet. There's so much you have left to give. Don't throw it all away for that scum. I don't want to see you go down in flames like that."

"Did you get her statement?"

Takeda's dismissive question slapped him in the face with an unbearable sting. Nakashima knew this meant he wasn't going to talk about it anymore and the subject would have to be dropped.

"Yoh got to her first," he replied with a frown. "She had the same story he gave at the station."

"Maybe that's what happened."

"Don't be ridiculous," he snapped. "You know they're lying."

"Why would she lie?" Takeda asked. "She almost died. A few days ago she couldn't breathe without a machine. Would she have the awareness to lie in a situation like that?"

"Obviously so," Nakashima answered. "She did."

"Then we don't have a case."

Nakashima clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes. Takeda's blankness was getting under his skin, and he began fighting the urge to strangle him.

"You really want this to go away, don't you?" he hissed. "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm on your side," Takeda said as he walked away from the wall. "I'm always on your side."

Nakashima followed his partner down the hallway, and an uneasiness filled the pit of his stomach. His statement definitely didn't sound sincere, and he couldn't push the thought away that he was being betrayed.

* * *

Hao entered the waiting room and rubbed his nose as he mumbled under his breath. He noticed quickly there was no one sitting there except for Manta, and he stood slowly from his chair when he was spotted.

"Where are they?" Hao asked.

"They left."

"All of them?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Yoh?" he sighed.

"He's...with Tamao."

Manta rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and glanced nervously at the floor as he paused. Hao sat in one of the chairs and began tapping his thigh with one finger.

"I don't know what to do," Manta said worriedly. He stood in front of him and buried his hands in the pockets of his pants. "Yoh is trying to handle this himself, and he can't."

"Handle what?"

"I know he's thinking if he's nice to her she'll stay calm," Manta explained, "but we don't know what she's capable of. I don't know how far he's going to take this. He tried to push us all away; he said so many hurtful things, and everyone left."

The tapping increased in pace as Hao's impatience grew. He had no idea what Manta was blabbering on about but decided it was important to find out. His brother was too stressed to think all of his actions through, and he needed to keep him out of trouble.

"He hasn't been thinking clearly since Anna dumped him," Manta sighed, "but everything with Tamao has made things worse."

"Anna dumped him?" Hao asked with a frown. He didn't seem to hear anything else the man said, and he leaned forward in the chair. "When?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I guess a few weeks ago?"

"Why would she dump him?"

Manta stared at him with slightly widened eyes and didn't speak. Hao exhaled heavily and balled his hands into fists. His hesitation was deeply annoying.

"I thought..." Manta said nervously. "...I thought he told you."

"About what?"

He was visibly uncomfortable by Hao's question. There was the sudden realization that Yoh had kept his brother in the dark about Tamao, and he wondered if Hao knew about anything that was going on outside of the shooting. This put him in a scary situation. The last thing Manta wanted to be was the messenger, especially with information this sensitive. Hao would surely be angry, and he was certain he couldn't run fast enough to avoid getting his teeth knocked out.

"About what, Manta?" he repeated with irritation.

Hao stood slowly from the chair, and Manta took a step back as he towered over him. He swallowed hard and briefly held his breath.

"What's going on?" he demanded. "Spit it out."

"Maybe you should ask Yoh?" Manta suggested fearfully. "He should-"

"I'm asking you," he said sternly.

He wanted to run. Maybe if he distracted him slightly he could dart down the hallway and hide in one of the patient rooms. Manta considered the thought briefly but slowly blinked his eyes. That would never work. Hao was just as fast as he was strong, and he would grab him before he could take three steps. But he wanted to keep his teeth so badly. He didn't want to end up in the hospital again, especially for something he wasn't responsible for. Why did Yoh put him in this situation in the first place? If he told Hao the truth in the beginning, he wouldn't be there.

Manta's thoughts raced through his head at lightning speed. He was too afraid to take any action, and now he noticed Hao was waiting for him to speak.

"Um..." he stammered. "It's...just that...well maybe...I don't think..."

Hao slapped him in the face softly, but the resulting blow was more forceful than he intended. Manta gasped and stumbled, and he held his face with his hand in shock.

"That didn't hurt," Hao said. "Stop it."

Manta stared at the floor and lowered his hand slowly.

"Now," he sighed, "calm down and tell me what this is about."

"Yoh cheated on Anna with Tamao."

He blurted the statement as quickly as possible so he wouldn't lose the nerve. Hao didn't respond to the revelation but stared at him with eyes that revealed unfiltered wrath.

"Please don't hit me," Manta whispered and took another step back.

Hao walked away from him swiftly without a response. There was a delayed reaction before Manta realized the brevity of the situation, and he ran after him with an expression of great fear.

"Hao wait!" he called. "Don't...don't do that!"

Manta was out of breath quickly. That man was quick on his feet, and they reached Tamao's patient room faster than he could get out his plea. The next few moments passed instantly before his eyes but played through his brain in slow motion. Hao opened the door without addressing Tamao, who was lying in the bed and staring at him with hazy eyes. She rubbed her eyelids weakly as she awakened from a nap, and Yoh had been lying beside her before sitting upright upon hearing the door open. Manta stood near the door as he watched Hao drag his brother out of the bed and across the slick tile floor. Yoh tried to fight his way out of his grasp, but Hao kicked him in the back as he hurled him into the hallway and slammed the door.

Tamao was staring at Manta with widened eyes of shock. The room fell silent as they resumed awkward eye contact, and the disturbing thuds and knocks against the wall from the hallway caused her to flinch.

"What...what is he doing?" she asked fearfully. "Tell him to stop!"

"I know what this is, Tamao," Manta said gravely.

The worry in her eyes faded into slight confusion, but she didn't speak.

"Do you really think he's doing this because he loves you?"

"Yoh loves me," she said weakly. "I know he does."

"He doesn't want to be arrested," Manta sighed. "If you cared anything about him you wouldn't want him to suffer."

"I didn't turn him in. He's not in jail because I-"

"You blackmailed him to keep your silence," he said angrily. "You're manipulating him to get what you want, and you know he'll do it because that's the kind of man Yoh is."

Tamao stared at him with blank eyes momentarily before her lips twisted into an irritated scowl.

"You're my friend," he added. "I care about you very much. But Yoh is my best friend, and I'll protect him no matter what."

"If you want to protect him, go out there and stop Hao," she demanded and pointed at the door.

"I won't let you hurt him, Tamao," he said after taking a deep breath. "If you do anything to him you'll be sorry."

* * *

The air surrounding them became uncomfortably suffocating. Ren walked out of the kitchen, and as he entered the hallway he noticed Lyserg was backing away. The silent exchange continued for several moments. Ren's anger was subdued; his face was mostly blank. He paused momentarily once standing in the place Lyserg deserted, and without speaking he stepped toward him.

"Stop," Lyserg said finally. His voice was uneven and filled with stress, and he backed away to keep the distance.

Ren ignored the request and slowly advanced a few feet. Lyserg backed away again as his breathing elevated.

"Stop, Ren," he repeated anxiously.

He took another step forward. Lyserg clenched his teeth and pointed the gun at his face.

"I said stop!" he demanded angrily.

"You don't know anything about guns, Lyserg," Ren said plainly and softly bit his bottom lip.

"I know enough!"

"Is the safety still on?" he teased. "Don't check now. That would be embarrassing."

"The safety's off, Ren."

"So," he sighed, "you're going to shoot me? Are you really that angry?"

"If you have to ask," Lyserg said sadly, "then there's nothing else to say."

Ren folded his arms firmly over his torso and exhaled. His unwavering eye contact was intimidating and uncomfortable, and he knew this was something he could use to his advantage. Lyserg was never able to keep his stare for long periods of time and would often glance at nearby walls during conversations. But Ren decided he would force his hand. If he was going to threaten him with a gun, he would have to be man enough to look him in the eyes while doing it.

"You understand the situation you're in, don't you?" Ren asked calmly.

Lyserg didn't respond but tightened his grip on the handle.

"It doesn't matter how fast or how far you run. There's nowhere you can go where I won't find you."

Ren's tone was terrifying, but his expression didn't change as he took another small step forward. Lyserg stared at his neck with eyes that were transparently spooked, but he swallowed hard and clenched his teeth.

"You would have to kill me," he said. "You know that, right?"

Lyserg repositioned the gun in both hands to steady it. He couldn't stop the trembling of his arms and knew the shaking was noticeable.

"This won't solve your problem."

"You're my problem," Lyserg said with a mumble and slowly blinked his eyes.

"If you actually succeeded in killing me, it wouldn't change a thing," Ren said evenly. "I would see you in your nightmares. I would haunt you every waking moment of every day. You'd have no peace, and that would destroy you."

"I'll risk it," he said quickly.

"Have you considered the alternative, Lyserg?" Ren had been inching slowly toward him unnoticed and was now a few feet in front of him. "What if you only succeed in wounding me, or you miss me altogether?"

"I won't...miss," he whimpered.

"If you don't shoot me dead right now," he continued, "have you thought about what happens next?"

His eyes filled with thin tears, and he blinked them rapidly to keep from blurring his vision. Ren remained calm as he took another step forward, and he dropped his arms lightly at his sides.

"You know what I would do to you, right?" he whispered.

The gun shook violently in his hands as his chest ached. He couldn't stop the terrible shivering, and he tightened his jaw as the tears wet his face.

"Why are you trembling? Are you nervous?"

Lyserg couldn't move his feet. He was standing in the middle of the hallway with Ren blocking his view of the rest of the space. The shaking was involuntary. He couldn't control his fear long enough to steady his hands. His vision was growing fuzzy from the rush of tears that soaked his face. Ren was coming closer, and he couldn't retreat. A weak gasp escaped from the back of his throat, and he was sure that man heard it.

"You should aim for my head or chest," Ren said randomly, "or you'll just be wasting bullets."

He blinked his eyes a few more times and quickly wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt before aiming the weapon again. This time Ren was dangerously close, and he guided the barrel until it was pressed firmly against his chest.

"Maybe now you won't miss," he said softly.

Lyserg's knees felt like jelly. Random thoughts clouded his judgment. He moaned something incoherent as he stared at the gun with frightened eyes. Ren was staring at his face as if forcing him to stare back, but he knew it wouldn't happen.

This was too much.

"You're not going to shoot me, Lyserg," Ren said finally.

Lyserg lowered the gun and stared at the floor. He wanted to curl into a ball and die. Or run away. Or shoot himself in the face. Or-

"You don't have to worry for now. I'm tired."

He walked several feet away before turning around, and his dark expression sent a chill down Lyserg's spine.

"I'll deal with you later. I promise."

He clutched his stomach with his free hand and slowly blinked his eyes.

"Let's get something to eat," Ren said cheerfully. "I'm hungry."

"No," he mumbled.

"You're not hungry?"

Lyserg clenched his teeth and growled under his breath. Ren's face went blank as he pointed the gun at him again and stared into his eyes with an expression of great anguish.

"Really?" Ren sighed.

"I want...I want you to die."

Ren stared at the gun with an ambiguous expression. He stood completely still and didn't say a word as Lyserg took a step forward.

"I want you to die," he repeated and abruptly pulled the trigger.


	42. Chapter 42

Yoh sprawled on the floor with his face resting against the cold tile. Confusion was visible in his eyes, but pain in his limbs prevented him from pondering the source of his brother's anger.

"Get up," he heard him say.

He pushed his hands against the floor, but his movements weren't fast enough. Hao kicked him in the stomach twice, and he hit the tile with a weak fist as a pained moan escaped his lips.

"I said get up."

Yoh leaned his back against the wall and slid against it until he could stand. His breathing was heavier than before. He stared at the opposite wall until Hao stood directly into his face.

"What...are you...doing?" Yoh asked.

"I want to hear it from you."

"What?"

"Tell me what you did to Anna."

He closed his eyes and mumbled under his breath. He never wanted to have this conversation with his brother...ever. Anna wouldn't mention it. Yoh knew one of his friends decided to fill him in, and this irritated him more than anything. Hao was never reasonable concerning Anna. He would have to fight, and he didn't have the energy.

"Open your mouth and say it."

"Who told you?"

Hao clenched his teeth. "You will."

"It was a mistake. It just...happened."

Hao punched him hard in the nose. He cursed loudly while holding his face with both hands.

"I don't want excuses. I want you to admit what you did."

"Can we not do this now?" Yoh pinched his nose with his hand and checked for blood.

"All I want you to do is tell me the truth. And we're doing this now."

"I slept with Tamao." Anger filled his voice when making the declaration. He stared at his brother with narrowed eyes. "Are you happy now?"

"Why would I be happy, Yoh?"

"We're not together anymore. That's what you've always wanted. You never thought I was good enough for her. Maybe you were right."

Hao kicked him in the thigh, and he bent over with a weak moan. He was unsure whether he missed his groin on purpose but was grateful he seemed to be a few inches off.

"You selfish little brat," he said with a growl. "You've made every person in your life miserable, and all you can think about is yourself?"

"...What?"

"We're not having this conversation so you can feel sorry for yourself. You knew exactly what you were doing. It didn't just happen. Things like that don't just happen, Yoh."

"What do you want me to say? I can't change anything."

"Tamao attacked because you used her." Hao pushed his forehead back against the wall with his finger and poked him with short, stinging strokes. "Instead of accepting it, you tried killing her. That's not self defense. You couldn't defend yourself against a halfwit without a gun, Yoh?"

"Stop." The poking was painful. He closed his eyes.

"She terrorized your friends because you were too much of a coward to stop her."

"Stop!" Yoh hit his arm with a closed fist, but Hao grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"You abandoned Anna. You were too self-absorbed to notice something was wrong?"

"That...wasn't my fault."

"All of this is your fault! You're responsible for everything Tamao did. You didn't protect Anna, and that was your only job."

"I didn't know—"

"It was your job to know."

There was a lengthy pause as Yoh glanced at the wall. He was frustrated but couldn't think of anything in the moment to say.

"It must have been really great sex. Did you pass out or something?"

"...What?"

"You allowed that Tao bastard to come into _your_ house and attack the woman you claim to love. How does that happen, Yoh?"

He didn't answer.

"She trusted you. She believed you would love her and keep her safe. And the one time you had the opportunity to make her feel secure you blew it."

"You think I don't feel bad?" Yoh's tone was irritating. He was partially whining. Hao knew it wasn't intentional, but he still wanted to punch him.

"It's not enough."

Hao clenched his teeth. Yoh couldn't match his eyes and cowardly looked away.

"Anna was a virgin, Yoh. She was saving herself for you. Tao took something away from her she can never get back. Saying you feel bad changes nothing."

Yoh couldn't respond. Every hurtful thing he said to her in that waiting room raced through his mind and made him dizzy. He knew his brother was right. How could he not see her perspective? Was he really that selfish?

"I'll bash your head in if you say you didn't know."

"You've...never slept with her, Hao?" The question was barely audible. His eyes filled with tears.

"What?" He seemed offended by the accusation and stepped into his face. "What...are you talking about?"

Yoh closed his eyes. He was sure of this until now. What was he seeing?

"You're always around. Hugging her...holding her hand...keeping her secrets. She always talks to you. She...never talks to me."

"Are you telling me you slept with Tamao because you were jealous?"

He opened his eyes and stared at the wall without a response.

"Tell me you're not that stupid, Yoh."

"I don't know," he said. "I don't know why."

"I am so...disappointed in you."

"What do you want me to do, Hao?" Agitation filled his voice. "What do you want?"

"I want you to be a man. Take control of your decisions. Do something."

"I don't know how."

"You'll figure it out," he sighed. "You have to."

"I can't fix everything. There's too much damage."

"Stop whining. Start with Tamao. You unleashed that monster."

"I'm trying. I'm trying to keep Anna safe."

"You don't know how to protect Anna, so just stay out of it," Hao said and abruptly walked away.

"Yoh?" Manta entered the hallway as Hao disappeared around the corner and stood in front of him with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

He slapped him and clenched his teeth. Manta fell back against the wall.

"Go home! I don't want you here. No one wants you here!"

"I was just—"

"Just go away, you stupid lackey," he sighed. "Leave me alone."

Yoh slammed the patient door once entering Tamao's room, leaving Manta in the hallway with a startled expression.

* * *

"You want me to die? Is that what you just said?"

Lyserg widened his eyes as confusion and desperation were apparent. He squeezed the trigger again, but the gun made a loud clicking noise without discharging. Ren stared at him with anger as Lyserg pulled the trigger several more times and stared at the gun in shock.

"It's empty. If you knew anything about guns you would have noticed the weight."

"No." He was staring at it with hysteria; his hand trembled uncontrollably.

"Did you really think I'd leave out a loaded gun for you to find?" Ren walked toward him. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"No," he repeated.

"You were really going to shoot me?"

"Why?" Lyserg mumbled. "Why?"

Ren snatched the gun away and slammed it onto the floor. Lyserg heavily stood frozen in place as his body shook violently from the stress. He was staring at his stomach; shock was still fresh and he suddenly didn't know what to do.

"I want you to say that again," Ren said.

There was a long pause when Lyserg didn't answer. Ren punched him in the face. He dropped to the floor without resistance.

"Say it again, Lyserg! You're going to kill me?"

He kicked him but then paced back and forth in front of him. Lyserg lay curled in a ball on the floor without moving.

"You want me to die?"

Ren's voice faltered as he spoke; his erratic pacing slowed. Lyserg noticed the change but didn't respond. He sat upright, wearily leaning his back against the wall with his knees bent, and wrapped his arms loosely around them. His gaze didn't veer away from the wall. Stress was quickly replaced with fatigue. Ren sat on the floor against the opposite wall, mimicking his position, and he stared at him in silence.

They didn't speak for several minutes. Lyserg focused his eyes on the wall. He knew Ren was watching him but didn't move. Exhaustion overwhelmed them both. This was a break.

"I'm tired," Lyserg said finally.

Ren didn't respond.

"I've always been loyal to you, Ren. I was there when you had no one. I've sacrificed my entire life for you..."

He paused. His eyes filled with tears again. Ren continued his silence.

"What am I to you? A servant? A dog?"

"You're my best friend." Ren stretched his legs and relaxed his hands on the floor.

"You don't know what friendship means."

"Stop being stupid."

"You don't hit your best friend for no reason," Lyserg said. "...Or push him down the stairs. Or beat him with a crowbar..."

Ren lowered his head; his hair his expression.

"You don't hit him with chairs or strangle him with belts."

Lyserg couldn't repel the tears falling freely from his eyes. He dropped his hands to the floor.

"I wouldn't start fights with you simply because I know you can't win," he whimpered, pausing a few times to sniff and wipe his eyes. "I wouldn't bash your head into a glass cabinet then use the pieces to cut you."

He sighed.

"I would never...violate you...with a baseball bat and expect you to just forget."

Ren clasped his hands loosely in his lap.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" Lyserg didn't intend to yell, but frustration and sadness made his head ache.

He said something under his breath Lyserg didn't hear and didn't repeat it.

"If I say anything I'm paranoid and dramatic? You've hurt me so many times I can't count." He closed his eyes as flooding emotions overwhelmed him. "When does it end? Where does it stop?"

"Do you have a crush or something?" Ren asked and gazed at the wall.

Lyserg didn't respond immediately. He stared at him with his mouth partially open.

"You allude to it all the time." His face was expressionless. "You bring it up but then say you don't want to talk about it. It's...confusing."

"What?" Lyserg blurted.

"Are you having fantasies about the bat? Is that why you can't stop thinking about it? I'm curious."

Lyserg couldn't speak. Words jumbling his brain were desperately caught in the back of his throat. He released an incoherent string of scratchy moans then fell silent.

"That's kind of weird, Lyserg, but if you need a moment it's in the closet."

"You...sick...bastard."

"The greatest difference between us is that I'm not a crybaby," he said. "Life never goes according to plan. When things go wrong it's a waste of energy to complain."

"Crybaby. Unbelievable." Lyserg wiped his face with his sleeves but couldn't stop the onslaught of new tears soaking his face. "Do you ever listen to yourself when you talk?"

"I've already said I won't apologize. Why are we wasting energy?"

"You're so...irrational. You don't even care."

"I won't apologize for something I meant to do."

Lyserg resumed his silence. He honestly didn't know what else to say. Shock deadened his limbs; he couldn't move from the floor. It was impossible to reason with Ren. He knew long ago that nothing he said or did would ever make a difference.

"I don't do or say anything without reason, Lyserg, You always want me to tell the truth, but you can never handle my honesty."

Lyserg rested his head against the wall and stared at the ceiling.

"I wanted to see how long I could torture you without killing you," he said. "Mutilating a dead body is useless. They can't feel anything you do. You don't bleed out as easily as some people. It takes genuine effort to force it."

Ren's body language didn't change. He sat with relaxed limbs. His words were articulated with methodic ease.

"The ice pick had nothing to do with this aim. You were trying to crawl away."

Lyserg's elevated breathing feathered through the careful pauses.

"I don't need you to remind me," he said, "but the look on your face when you bring it up is always priceless. I remember every single second, probably more than you do. It's very interesting you always recall the baseball bat. You blacked out four times."

He folded his arms over his bent knees and buried his head. Lyserg didn't want to hear anymore. Fear and nausea drowned his anger.

"I was thoroughly impressed with how long you stayed conscious," Ren said with a grin. "You didn't know much blood you were losing. When you blacked out the first time I waited for you to come back. It was the longest fifteen minutes of my life. You screamed as if you were awake the entire time. That's why I laughed."

He paused abruptly as his expression went blank. Lyserg was crying. The sound was annoying.

"If you hadn't begged me to stop I would have. But the terror in your eyes was too satisfying. You probably should have stopped the crying and screaming. You only dragged it out."

Lyserg leaned against the wall and clutched his arms tightly across his torso while staring at his knees. Ren knew he wouldn't say anything. He crawled across the floor and sat beside him close enough to touch his leg. Lyserg released a nervous gasp and briefly closed his eyes. After a few seconds of pause he attempted to crawl away, but Ren grabbed a large section of his hair and pulled him back.

"So now what?" he asked. "Do you need to go vomit? I know it's been a while."

He rested his head on Ren's shoulder; his arms were limp against the floor. This wasn't voluntary; it was simply where he landed. Ren's hand was somewhere in his hair. Lyserg could feel the heavy fingers as the green strands twisted around them. He closed his eyes once more and wiped his nose with his shirt sleeve then stared at the floor.

"Why is this happening to me?" he whispered. "Why am I here?"

"You're here because you don't have a choice. You're too scared to walk away, and you don't even know why."

"I hate you so much."

"Let me tell you something you don't know about yourself. You need me, Lyserg. You want to be here. You fight me because you like to. You defend me because you choose to. You don't hate me, and even if you did it wouldn't matter because you wouldn't leave."

He didn't respond and stared at the wall.

"You were afraid of the world when I met you," Ren sighed. "When those kids at school were bullying you, who beat them up? When you were hungry, who gave you food? Who gave you a place to live when you were sleeping on the street? That was me, remember?"

"I've never asked for your help," he mumbled.

"You knew I was here alone after my father sent me away. My nanny didn't want you to come, but I told her it wasn't her decision. She said you would steal my money. I never told you that."

"Your father sent you away because you had a fight with Jun, and he was repulsed you would hit her," Lyserg said. "It wasn't a vacation."

"What does that have to do with this conversation? Shut up and let me finish."

He closed his eyes and tightened his jaw.

"I allowed you to stay with me. I helped you with school. I gave you a job..." Ren paused momentarily and squeezed the hair. "Every single piece of clothing you have I bought for you. Every bite of food you've ever stuffed your mouth with was from me. I bought you an apartment because you didn't want to live here. I bought you a car because you didn't want my driver picking you up. I gave you an assistant you didn't even need. I gave you a ridiculous salary, and you don't even pay any expenses. But do I ever get so much as a thank you? No. All I get is this complaining and whining."

"You've never given me anything for free, Ren."

"You're afraid to leave because you'll have nothing," Ren said, ignoring the statement. "You don't know how to take care of yourself because you've always depended on me. You're afraid to leave that security behind. But, I can't say why you're so afraid of me. You'll have to figure that one out for yourself."

"I'm your property. That's what you're saying?"

"You'll put up with whatever I do," Ren sighed. "Does it matter?"

"You don't care about anyone but yourself. I've never met anyone in my life so selfish."

"That's a lie. I dare you to say it again."

There was an awkward pause as Lyserg stared at the floor. He knew Ren was angry. This was part of the problem. Ren always won these arguments because he would either outwit Lyserg by making him feel stupid for being angry or threaten him into silence. It was a vicious cycle he wanted desperately to break, but he didn't know how.

"You could have avoided this, Lyserg, but you had to start the same stupid argument we always have. And now we're back where we started. We could have eaten already. My stomach hurts."

"This is a joke to you." Lyserg wiped his face again. "Just...some sort of sick game."

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING." Ren raised his voice. "Even if you grow balls in the next thirty seconds you won't make it to the door. I'll chop your body into tiny pieces and scatter them in an abandoned field before allowing you to walk away from me again. And if you think I'm bluffing stand up and make a run for it."

His knees trembled, but he didn't speak.

"You're such a crybaby," he said with frustration. "I've always known that life isn't fair. My father beat me nearly to death every single day of my life. He was bigger and stronger, and it was impossible for me to win a battle with him. But, I understood it was about staying alive, not winning. Sure, there were broken bones and scars that probably won't heal...but I'm alive. That's the point. Did I whine and complain about how weak I was? Of course not. That's stupid."

"What's sad is you think that's normal," Lyserg replied.

"I didn't feel sorry for myself," Ren's agitation rose. "I decided the only way to win that game was to get stronger. I was a weak kid, and he was determined to purge that virus out of my body. He did me a favor."

"You're terrified of him, Ren. You cried when you talked about him, and you threatened to beat me up if I told anyone."

"That happened one time when I was a kid. I was hungry. I always felt faint when I was hungry back then."

"You have to control people to stay sane," Lyserg said as he relaxed his arms against the floor. Ren was still holding his hair, and he couldn't move into any other position. "It's the only way you can feel stronger than your father."

"You threatened to shoot me, and now you want to give me family advice?"

"You push everyone away because you're afraid of being weak," Lyserg sighed. "Your father taught you that, and it has taken over your entire life. You hate Hao because he's strong and makes you feel like that weak little kid. He drives you crazy, and you take it out on me because I still talk to you."

Ren didn't respond and stared at the wall with a vague expression. Lyserg was suddenly relaxed. It was a reaction that definitely didn't fit the situation, but it happened so often he didn't question it. Was he so used to the dysfunction that all things were acceptable and even tolerated? He knew the answer to that question. They needed each other for some purpose neither of them could comprehend, and when separated they couldn't function.

"Why the hell are we talking about this?"

"We should eat," Lyserg said. "I'm hungry."

Ren released his hair abruptly and clasped his hands together in his lap. Lyserg sat upright and leaned his back against the wall with his eyes closed.

"I guess you don't feel like cooking?"

"No."

Ren stood from the wall and walked down the hallway. Lyserg followed him into the room with the red chairs and leaned against one of the walls with a vague expression.

"This place is a mess," Ren muttered to himself.

Lyserg watched as he picked up various pieces of the broken table and stacked them into a pile in the corner. One of the severed legs rested near Lyserg's foot, and he picked it up. Ren moved one of the chairs back against the wall and sighed.

"I don't feel like cleaning this up," he said. "When is the maid coming back?"

"Next week," Lyserg replied.

Ren rubbed his face with his hand and stared at the pile of wood with irritation. Fatigue and hunger were taking their toll, and the bandages underneath his shirt felt tight against his skin. He knew the nagging pain was probably a result of him stopping the pain medication, but he would have to just suffer through it. Not feeling pain was unnatural anyway. The wounds needed to heal at their own pace.

"I should take a nap later. Lyserg, what time—"

He was struck in the side of his head with a large piece of wood he only saw for a flash of a second. The blow was hard enough to knock him to the floor, and his vision was too hazy for him to return to his feet. Lyserg stood over him with a blank expression but clenched his teeth when he began hitting him repeatedly with the heavy object. Ren was stunned by a few of the connections with his back, shoulder and head, and after a few minutes of struggle he lost consciousness.

Lyserg didn't notice Ren was no longer moving. He continued hitting him as tears fell uncontrollably from his eyes, and he screamed something incoherent with each down swing. He noticed blood smeared along the edge of the wood as he raised it, and this seemed to shock him out of his trance.

"...Ren?"

There was no response.

The wood slipped through his fingers and hit the floor with a loud thud. His hands trembled as he stared at Ren's feet but he couldn't move forward.

"Ren?" This time it was a whisper. His lips quivered violently as he waited for a response.

He wasn't moving at all. Ren lay on his stomach, although this wasn't the position he was in when he fell. His face was hidden with dark violet strands of hair wildly spread over the floor, and there was blood seeping through his shirt in various places. He was still shallowly breathing, but Lyserg didn't notice.

"I'm sorry. Please...I'm sorry."

Ren's silence terrified him. Lyserg fell to his knees and placed his hands against Ren's back, clutching the blood stained fabric with his shaking fingers. He couldn't stop the onslaught of bitter tears staining his face, and he closed his eyes as panic set in.

"I'm sorry...Ren?"

_Stop it._

He wiped his face with his shirt as his expression went blank.

"This is what you wanted," he said aloud. "Get up."

He rose to his feet and took a few steps back. New tears formed in his eyes he couldn't repel. If he succeeded in killing Ren it would make sense to leave the scene. But, if he was only unconscious he would have to decide whether or not to finish him off.


	43. Chapter 43

**DAY 45**

The deadness of night filled the house with prickly silence. There were insects far in the woods he could hear, but the air inside was completely still. Tamao was released from the hospital three days earlier, and as promised, Yoh took a few bags of his things from his brother's house to stay with her. The bulk of his belongings remained at the Inn, but he knew he would run into his friends if he went to retrieve them. He didn't want to talk to them. They would confront him, and that was something he couldn't deal with right now.

How funny; calling those people his friends.

Did he have any friends left? Tamao would be devoted to him forever, but she was probably the only person in the world who would still talk to him. He even managed to push his beloved brother away, the one man in his life who willingly fought his battles and kept him from falling on his face. Where was Hao now? He wondered this randomly; there was no one home when he went to the house for his things. What did he think of him? Would he ever forgive him? He wanted his brother to be on his side, even if he was angry. He needed someone...anyone to tell him there was a light at the end of this tunnel.

That at some point this nightmare would end and he would finally wake up.

He blinked his eyes and stared blankly at the wall. Tamao was sound asleep in her bedroom down the hall. When he left the bed she didn't move and was unaware of his exit. He couldn't sleep. His mind filled with rushing, conflicting thoughts he couldn't tame. Pale moonlight peered through the window, illuminating the small bedroom with a bluish hue. It wasn't enough light to see things clearly. He sat on the floor in front of the bed with his knees bent, and he clutched them with his hands as he glanced at the floor.

That room was spotless. There were no specks of dirt, dust or grime. No sweat stains...no saliva...no blood. The walls were repainted pale green. The bed was adorned with fresh, crisp linens never slept on. The furniture was refinished. Even the door had been replaced. The new floor felt cold beneath his feet.

Yoh didn't notice any of this. The room was no different to him. Tamao designated it for one purpose, and that could never be changed. He was away for a while but now returned to his prison. This was the place he would beg for his life, but his pleas would go unanswered. His blood would be smeared over every inch of the space, and with his dying breath he would give in to his hysteria. She would have complete control over him in this room; he would be paralyzed with fear.

This was where he would eventually die.

He closed his eyes. There was screaming somewhere in the distance that disturbed him. Covering his ears was useless. The cries penetrated his hands and pierced his eardrums. He couldn't escape them. The sound was frightening. The sound was familiar. He opened his eyes again, and the reality became painfully clear. His hands were covered in blood. His pajama pants were soaked in the thick liquid. The linens behind him were dripping with it. The walls were saturated. The blood seeped from underneath the door and covered the floor around his feet, creating a large puddle burying his toes. Yoh stared at his arms with widened eyes. The scars were open; blood slowly trickled out of them. The white tank top he wore was now dyed crimson. Every wound on his entire body profusely bled. The room was filling quickly with his blood. His body trembled as it streamed down his face in place of tears. He tried to crawl toward the door, but his body shut down. There was no escape, and he knew he would eventually—

"Yoh? What happened? What's wrong?"

Tamao's voice shook him to the core. He opened his eyes as terror was still present. The room filled with artificial light too bright for his senses, and he blinked several times to adjust. She was standing in the doorway wearing a thin, satin night gown. Her expression revealed great worry.

"You were screaming. Are you okay?"

Yoh scrambled back against the floor and hid in a corner around the side of the bed.

"Yoh?" She stared at him with hesitation.

When his eyes adjusted to the new light he noticed the walls, floors and furniture were clean. The blood disappeared somehow; he was unsure of what that meant.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

He didn't answer.

She stepped slowly into the room and walked toward him, but he clutched his knees into his chest and buried his head.

_Don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me don't touch me don't—_

Tamao placed her hand delicately on his hair and knelt gingerly in front of him. He flinched when he felt it but didn't lift his head.

"It was just a bad dream, Yoh," she said.

"I'm sorry."

She was confused by the response and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Yoh. Maybe you're just tired."

"Please don't hurt me."

Her face went blank when he said it, and she lowered her hand. Silence filled the room momentarily; she glanced at the wall before deciding she should say something.

"Do you think I will?" Her tone was scary, although unintentional. She gently tugged at his hair, forcing him to lift his head.

"I don't know." He had to be honest. His face was stained with tears.

"I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone. Do you understand that?"

"...Yes."

"I don't ever want to lose you, Yoh."

She sat beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and leaned her head against his neck. He didn't move from his crouched position and stared at the floor.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me," she said, "so I wouldn't hurt you."

"Okay." His voice was frail.

"You love me, don't you?"

"...Yes."

"Good." She squeezed his shoulder. Her teeth clenched; her eyes narrowed. "Because if you _ever_ hurt me...I'll cut off your balls."

Yoh's body violently trembled. His hands went numb, and he dropped them dully to the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I...don't know why I said that."

His breathing elevated.

"I...just love you so much, Yoh." Tears filled her eyes. "I love you."

He suddenly felt sick. She was holding him tight enough for his chest to ache, and he couldn't free himself. Tamao kissed his neck and smiled, but when he opened his eyes he stared at the door.

"Let's go back to bed, okay?"

"...Okay."

* * *

Anna walked down the hallway with her arms folded against her stomach. The air was cold, and the long sleeved yellow pajama shirt she wore wasn't enough fabric to keep warm. She was grateful to have something to wear at least. Hao didn't have any clothing for women in his house, and he gave her this night shirt so she wouldn't have to sleep in a dress. She remembered when he received the shirt as a gift. It was a set with a large pair of pants to match, and he was horrified by the color. But because it was from his girlfriend he felt obligated to keep it. At the time Anna teased him mercilessly with comments that yellow was a good color for him and he shouldn't feel uncomfortable about it. She knew he would never wear the outfit. Hao never wore shirts to bed, no matter the season, and the thought of wearing a pastel color anywhere on his body was strange, even if no one else would see it.

As she reached the end of the hallway she glanced into the living room with an amused smile. Hao lay on his futon with one arm dangling off of the side. The black pajama pants he wore were baggy; the hem partially covered his feet. His chest was bare, and the long strands of his hair were strewn over his shoulders with a few hanging near the floor. Although Anna stayed there for several days, Hao never complained about her sleeping in his bed. Neither of them wanted to sleep in Yoh's bedroom. Anna insisted everything in it had Yoh's smell, and she didn't want to be haunted in her sleep. Hao hated Yoh's bed and often said his futon was much more comfortable. So he allowed her to sleep in his bed every night, even when she suggested taking the futon instead.

She sat on the edge and delicately placed her hand against his thigh. He didn't snore, but she was able to hear his heavy breathing while staring at his emotionless face. Watching him sleep was calming somehow. She trailed her fingers up his stomach as she observed the filling and collapsing of his chest, and her hand trembled as she paused at his collarbone. Random thoughts clouded her mind as she glanced at his lips. There were many things she didn't notice about him until now. The curiosity was overwhelming.

When did Hao become so attractive? It was a random question that came to mind, but she was now consumed with it. His lips were so soft; she ran her finger over them to confirm it. His lightly tanned skin was so smooth and warm. The muscles in his arms, chest, stomach and legs were so well defined and exuded such strength. Was that why he fought so much? Because he was so strong? Because his muscles were so—

Anna found herself rubbing his stomach like an obsessed fan. He stirred slightly without opening his eyes, and she jerked her hands away. Fear rattled her suddenly, and she glanced at his hair. She seemed unaware she had been holding her breath, and she exhaled as quietly as possible. After a long pause, Hao shifted his weight and leaned his hand against her calf. The warmth blistered her entire leg with goosebumps, and she swallowed hard. His eyes were still closed, but she wondered if he was aware of her presence.

The fight she had with Yoh flashed in her memory. It was a moment she never wanted to think about again, but she couldn't let it go. She remembered being so angry with him, so hurt that she couldn't express herself properly. There was no way she could forgive him for saying the things he said, whether he meant them or not.

Hao's hand reached her knee. She leaned forward with her hands flat against his chest.

The things he said about Hao were shocking, and she didn't know how to react to them. But was he right? Did Hao really have these feelings, or was Yoh just being a jerk? Did she ignore blatant signs? Was she that dense? Hao never seemed interested, but the thought of it peaked her curiosity. Why was he so protective of her? Was it loyalty to his brother or something else?

She twirled a small section of his hair absentmindedly through her fingers. The strands were so soft she became lost in her thoughts. Hao rubbed her thigh with his hand, and she closed her eyes. He wasn't aware of this action, but she didn't protest. Anna rested her head on his shoulder as she leaned all of her weight against him; he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

This was one of the many things she loved about Hao. He managed to make her comfortable no matter the situation. As much as she wanted to marry Yoh, interactions with him were mostly awkward. She never understood why affection was an art so lost on him. Yoh always seemed immature compared to Hao, which was incredibly annoying. In all the time they dated it didn't matter what they were doing. Anna knew Yoh was never able to make her feel like this.

What was she feeling? It was something she couldn't explain. Hao could say or do things to quiet her mind without effort. She didn't want to admit something like that to anyone. This wasn't natural. Anna knew there were things she shared with Hao she should have been shared with his brother. Yoh was so patient with her. He never complained about her time spent with Hao, which was something he had every right to do. She griped constantly about Tamao; he never followed suit. But in that hospital waiting room he exploded. Maybe he wanted to say those things for a long time, but there wasn't a catalyst big enough to force them out until now.

Her eyes filled with a thin layer of tears. Hao was still sleeping, and she stared at his face with deep longing. For some reason she wanted to justify her actions to Yoh. She wanted him to understand why she was so close to his brother. The thought was mostly irrational, and she quickly dismissed it. Yoh didn't deserve an explanation of any kind; it was something she momentarily forgot.

She clenched her teeth.

Yoh told her he was moving on, presumably with Tamao. As much as she didn't believe that, she knew he said it because their relationship was officially over. She didn't want to miss him. She wanted to feel absolutely nothing. She wanted to feel...

Hao opened his eyes when he felt the warmth of her lips pressed firmly against his. He had no reaction, and when she pulled away he stared at her with a blank expression.

"What are you doing?"

She kissed him again more aggressively. His body was rigid beneath her, and his eyes remained open when she retreated.

"Stop that," he said.

Anna leaned back and slapped him in the face as hard as she could. He didn't move but was visibly surprised. She stood abruptly and paced back and forth in front of the futon. He sat up, planting his feet on the floor as he watched her, and rested his arms in his lap.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Hao?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?"

"You can't be this stupid."

"What...are we talking about?"

"What is this? What are we doing?" She stopped and stood in front of him.

"I was sleeping...and then you attacked me."

"Is this a joke, Hao? You're pretending you don't know?"

"...know?"

"You really won't admit it?"

"Anna..." He scratched his neck. "...what are you talking about?"

"Do you want me?"

He was caught off guard by the question and didn't answer.

"It's a simple question with a simple answer. Either you do or you don't."

"Where did this come from?"

"Why won't you answer the question? Are you attracted to me? Do you have feelings for me? I know you've thought about it, Hao. I've thought about it. Everyone else is thinking about it. Answer me!"

"What time is it?" He rubbed one of his eyes with his finger and yawned. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Are you _trying_ to frustrate me?" It was a stressed whisper.

"You should go back to bed. You'll feel better in the morning."

_Were you listening to a word I said?_ Her hands trembled as she balled them into fists. Hao was blatantly ignoring her. She decided she had to take drastic action to force his hand.

"I know you want to sleep with me." She honestly had no idea what he thought about the subject, but she wanted a reaction of some kind. She wanted him to be uncomfortable at the very least.

The silence sent chills down her spine. His eyes were intense but calm. Eye contact was uncomfortable for her. She had to say something else.

"You want to...and so do I."

"You have no idea what you want."

Anna was offended by the statement for two reasons. The first was that it implied she was indecisive, and that was a characteristic she hated. The second was that he managed to avoid giving her an answer by forcing her to justify the statement she made. Hao was unbelievably manipulative at times without effort. She was greatly annoyed by this skill.

"I know exactly what I want," she said, "and I want you."

Hao's expression didn't change. Perhaps this wasn't working.

"What are you afraid of?" She pointed to the hallway. "I've been here for a week, waiting every night for you to come into that room." The statement was mostly true, but he didn't have to know that. "What's it going to take, Hao? Do I have to 'attack' you again?"

"Fine." Hao was extremely calm when he said it, and her eyes slightly widened. "Let's go."

"...What?"

"If you're serious, stop attacking me."

"What?" She couldn't say anything else.

"You know nothing about seduction, Anna."

He motioned for her to come closer. She placed her hand into his with much apprehension; her fingers trembled when he gripped it. Confusion and fear invaded her mind as he led her down the hallway. She stared at the wall but then darted her eyes to the floor. Eventually, she was staring at his back; his hair hid most of it, but she needed something to focus on.

"What...are we doing?" Anna knew immediately the question was stupid, but she needed confirmation.

Hao didn't answer, but as he opened the bedroom door she held her breath. Although she had been sleeping there for several days, the air in the dark room felt much different with him there. The moon lit the bed and floor with a soft beam, but the soothing sight increased her anxiety. He led her to the bed without releasing her hand then she crawled onto the mattress with widened eyes. Hao was unable to see this expression since her hair hid her face. She tried calming herself when she sat in the middle with her legs folded beneath her.

"Lie down," he said.

"I'm not sleepy." It was a nervous response.

He gently pushed her back. As the pillow cradled her head she released a small whimper. She stared at the ceiling as she felt his fingers gently slide away the hair blocking her face.

"So talk to me."

"About...what?" She closed her eyes.

"Tell me what you want."

_What I...want?_ The thought lingered in her mind as she considered a reasonable response. Anna wanted to give a thoughtful answer, but she was unsure of what he meant by the question. Maybe this was some kind of test. She couldn't ask for clarification.

Hao unbuttoned the pajama shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, but he didn't expose her breasts. His fingers trailed the skin between them very slowly as he pulled the fabric away from her stomach, and her muscles tensed as she felt his warm hands against it. The distraction was permanent. Anna couldn't remember what she was thinking about anymore. Her body temperature increased as he softly caressed the lower portion of her stomach. When he rested his hand against her pelvis he paused.

"What do you want, Anna?" His smooth voice feathered against her ears like whipped chocolate.

She rested her hands against the mattress with her palms facing the ceiling with no answer. He kissed her hip right above the seam of the white panties she wore and planted a delicate trail with his lips along the entire length of her torso. Her breathing elevated rapidly as he reached her collarbone. She couldn't stop her body from trembling.

"You have to tell me," he whispered.

Anna uttered an embarrassing moan. She opened her mouth with the intention of saying something, but these strange sounds were all that escaped. Her face flushed with a rosy hue, and she balled her hands into fists when he kissed her neck. Her stomach ached as she felt the warmth of his body resting partially on top of her, and she was momentarily unable to open her eyes. An unexplainable heat filled her body that scared her. It was something she never felt before and was unsure of the source.

He lightly bit her earlobe, which finally forced her eyes open.

"There you are."

Her breathing was violent as she stared into his eyes. She could feel her lips moving, but there was no sound, and she released a quiet gasp when he leaned into her face.

"What's the plan?" His tone was passionately teasing; his lips brushed against hers while she moaned.

Anna's limbs were shaking; her lips quivered. She closed her eyes again. Hao's intensity stripped her body naked; she couldn't cope. His hands were still moving. She knew he was staring at her.

"Say it."

His whisper opened her eyes. The limpness was out of her control. His hands traveled to her hips again, and he slid one of his fingers beneath the fabric of her panties. The newly exposed skin just below her stomach tingled, and she clenched her teeth weakly as her mouth filled with excess saliva. He kissed her stomach below her belly button and pulled the fabric a few inches from her hips. In a few moments time, she would be completely naked; this reality dulled her senses.

"Say it, Anna."

She stared at the ceiling and didn't respond.

"You're so stubborn."

He placed his hand on her pelvis and kissed her thigh. Her knees buckled as her body tensed, but she didn't make a sound. He slowly pushed her knees apart and ran his fingers along the delicate skin of her inner thigh. She turned her head toward the window. Her eyes were wet with tears; the moon floated in and out as the fluid clouded her line of sight. Hao deftly grabbed the white fabric again and began pulling it down toward her thighs. The air blistered against the hidden skin as more was exposed. She grabbed the linen beneath her body with fear.

"Stop." It was barely a whisper, but he immediately backed away when he heard it.

Silence filled the room as she continued staring out of the window. He crawled beside her and lay on his side with one hand resting on the mattress and the other propping up his head. The tears increased as her face twisted into a stressed frown.

"Do you understand now?"

Anna covered her face with her hands and didn't answer.

"This is not what you want."

She sobbed loudly and bitterly. He allowed her to cry for several minutes without disturbing her. Humiliation and anger filled her mind as she tried to quiet the wailing, but it continued without her consent. Hao rested his head against the pillow she was lying on. She rolled over toward him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist with her head against his chest.

"Your shirt's open," he said. "Your nipples...are stabbing me."

"...What?"

There was a long pause as her eyes widened, and she bit her bottom lip. He stared at the window as he heard a soft giggle. She wiped her face with the sleeve of the pajama shirt after pulling away, and she wrapped the fabric around her torso like a robe.

"Just button it."

She couldn't stop laughing for some reason. Her hands were unsteady as she tried buttoning the shirt. After a few clumsy attempts he pulled her close and assisted. Anna stared at his face as he closed the garment very carefully without touching her skin; her expression faded into a relieved smile.

"You tricked me."

"No, I didn't."

"You would have stopped me if I didn't stop you."

"What makes you think that?"

She sat upright with her legs bent to the side and glared at him without a response. He sat beside her and pulled his hair away from his shoulders.

"Are you saying..." She paused. "What are you saying, Hao?"

"You don't want to sleep with me. It was an emotional reaction to everything that's going on. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't have done it."

"You would have sex with me anyway, Hao?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah."

She was mostly angered by the bluntness in his delivery. Her mouth was agape, and she watched him silently, waiting for him to either explain himself or tell her he was joking. He didn't say anything, and that infuriated her.

"If you love me as much as you claim..." She rose to her knees. "...why would you even consider using me?"

"You weren't trying to use me for my body just now?"

"What the...Don't turn this around! This is about you and your selfish desires!"

"I would never use you, but this is dangerous."

"What are you talking about, Hao?" She was confused, and the anger made it worse.

"You could never go back to Yoh after being with me," he said. "It would be like...trying to stop a drug habit."

There was an awkward pause as she gawked at him with her mouth open. His blank expression didn't change.

"Did you just compare sex with you to...a drug addiction?"

"Basically."

"...You're serious?"

"I'm nothing like my brother, Anna. There's no way to recover from that kind of coma."

Silence resumed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"So...arrogant, Hao." She said it with a giggle. He was able to neutralize what would have been a fight, and she couldn't believe it.

"Arrogant? I was being honest."

"Can we just..." She blushed. "...talk about something else? Please?"

"When will you talk to Yoh?"

She briefly closed her eyes. "Something other than that."

"You have to talk to him."

"Do you really expect me to take him back after what he did to me?" Her face heated as she fell heavily against the pillow. "I won't let him make a fool out of me like that. Even if I was stupid enough to do it, he moved in with Tamao. That means he made his choice."

"You know that's not why he's there, Anna."

Thin tears lined her eyes immediately. She turned her head quickly toward the window.

"I'm not defending him. What he did was stupid and disgusting, but that doesn't change anything. You're hurt and angry because you're still in love with him."

"I don't want to talk about Yoh." Her voice was frail. "Just drop it."

"...Fine."

Hao snuggled beside her, holding her tightly in his arms. She rested her head against his neck. He ran his fingers softly through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Do you want me?"

He didn't answer.

"You're just going to ignore me?" She hit his chest with her hand.

"...Go to sleep."


	44. Chapter 44

**DAY 48**

Tamao was sitting in a chair staring blankly out of the window when she heard distant knocking at her front door. She stood gingerly and walked lightly toward the sound. There was a deep heaviness in her chest she couldn't get rid of, and this greatly bothered her. Yoh had told her many times to rest, but she was so excited they were finally together she couldn't contain herself. She knew she wasn't obeying her doctor's orders very well, but she was much too happy to care. She opened the door gently, and her smile quickly faded when her visitor stared at her.

"Horo." Her tone was blank, although she was very surprised to see him, and he entered the house without speaking. Tamao closed the door and stared at the handle before slowly turning around. He stood in the living room with a silence that made her uncomfortable, and she glanced at his neck before deciding to speak.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." His answer was calm, but she knew the anger in his eyes wasn't imagined.

"I'm fine." She looked away. "You don't have to worry about me anymore."

The pause was painful. She sat at the end of the sofa lightly and stared at her knees.

"You hit me in the head with a glass vase, and that's all you have to say to me?"

"I don't want to fight with you," she sighed. "I'm sorry, Horo. I...never meant to hurt you."

"You never meant to hurt me? YOU HIT ME WITH A VASE."

She rubbed her chest lightly and stared at the floor with an irritated frown. Horo decided not to sit down. He needed to make this visit move as quickly as possible and leave. There was a limit to how long he could keep his composure.

"I said I'm sorry." There was agitation in her voice. "What else do you want me to say?"

"I don't accept your apology, Tamao. You can keep it."

He was staring at her when she met his eyes, and she couldn't hide the shock in her expression. Horo's stance in front of her was relaxed although his angered frown didn't change.

"Yoh will be back soon. You should leave."

"I don't care about Yoh."

Tamao clenched her teeth and rubbed her chest more vigorously than before. She slowly stood from the sofa and paced a few steps. Horo's presence was stressing her, but she didn't have the energy to fight with him.

"I wasn't your enemy," he said after a long pause. "You made that happen."

"Is that what this is about?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're jealous?"

"...Jealous?"

"Yoh and I are together now, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do or say to change that. He loves me, and I love him. You were never the one for me, Horo. Just let it go."

He suddenly wanted to punch her in the mouth. Tamao stood in front of him with blank eyes, but her lips were curved into a slight grin that revealed smug satisfaction. She knew her words increased his anger, and from his perception this amused her.

"Yoh moved in with you because he loves you? Is that really what you think?"

"It's the truth, Horo."

"And it has nothing to do with you lying to the police to keep him from being arrested? That thought never crossed his mind?"

"It's none of your business. You're wrong anyway. Yoh just wants to be happy, and he's happy with me."

"You're such an idiot." Although he said it under his breath it was loud enough for her to hear, and he didn't seem to care.

"I don't need this from you." Her voice was slightly elevated. "If you only came here to insult me just leave. I'm supposed to be resting, and I can't do that with you here trying to make me feel bad."

"You're resting from surgery. Surgery that was necessary because you were shot...by your boyfriend. The same boyfriend who is now nursing you back to health and moved in to make you happy. Does that really make sense, Tamao? Have you really thought about this?"

"Just leave."

"He's here because he doesn't want to be arrested. He's here because he's a coward. He doesn't love you and never will. And if he told you he did, he lied."

"Why don't you want me to be happy, Horo? Why are you trying to break us up? I thought you cared about me."

"How many times has he kissed you?"

She was visibly confused by the question but mumbled an answer. "We kiss all the time."

"That's not what I asked you." He took a step forward. "How many times has he initiated a kiss?"

She didn't answer.

"Do you sleep in the same bed?"

"Yes," she said quickly. "And we cuddle, for your information."

"Does he hold you, or do you hold him?"

Tamao paused again, and her lips curved into an aggravated frown.

"How many times have you found yourself awake in the middle of the night alone in the bed? Where you have to go looking for him somewhere in the house?"

"He was having nightmares, Horo. Stop it."

"Nightmares from when you tried to kill him, right?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Ask yourself this question, Tamao." He sighed and briefly glanced at the ceiling. "Suppose I decided I was madly in love with you, and I was going to convince you no matter what that you feel the same way. For what ever reason, you rejected me. Maybe you were engaged to Yoh. You felt your time with me was a mistake and decided not to break things off with him. In response I take a knife and stab you over and over again until I'm covered in your blood. You may even beg me to stop, but I keep stabbing you because I'm angry. You even stop moving, and I keep stabbing because I want you to suffer. You almost die from what I did. Think about this long and hard, Tamao. What would you think of me?"

"I apologized to him for that," she said defiantly. "He said he just wants to move on, and so do I."

"What would you think of me if I tried to kill you, Tamao?" he repeated. "'Horo must really love me to go through that much trouble' or 'Losing that much blood made me realize just how much I love him'?"

She stared at the floor without a response.

"Or would you hate me..." He clenched his teeth and tightened his hands into fists. "...decide to get close to me? Move into my house to help me recover from gunshot wounds you inflicted...shots you deliberately made? Why would you move in with me after that? To move on? Or for revenge?"

"Get out of my house right now," she said sternly and pointed to the door.

"I remember something you don't, Tamao. Something we all remember. That morning when we came to Hao's looking for you...when we realized you had been shot..."

There was a long pause that made her uncomfortable.

"Pirika and Ryu stopped him from killing you that day. He had already shot you twice. Yoh had that gun aimed at your face, and he was going to pull the trigger again."

Tamao remained silent.

"Did you hear what I said? Yoh was planning to kill you. What makes you think he hasn't changed his mind?"

"You won't turn me against him. You won't." Her voice was littered with stress, and she glanced at his chest.

"Where is he now?"

"...Store. Food for...dinner." It was mostly jumbled, but she mumbled it out anyway.

"You made that up. You don't even know where he is, do you?"

"He's not with Anna!" she screamed at him suddenly. "Stop saying that!"

"I didn't-"

"He promised he'd stay away from her! He promised! He went somewhere else! That...bastard!" She clenched her teeth hard and grabbed the fabric of her gown over her chest.

"Tamao, I wasn't talking about Anna..."

It was a statement that went completely ignored. Tamao's breathing grew erratic suddenly as she clutched the gown, and she slightly bent over as if trying to exhale.

"Sit down," Horo said worriedly. "You need to-"

"Get away from me," she snarled and swung her free arm in the air. "This is what you want, isn't it? You want me to make myself sick?"

"Calm down, Tamao. Just calm down."

"You think you know everything!" She shook a tight fist at him. "But...you don't! You don't know how hard I try! You don't know how much I love him! I love him, Horo! I love him so much!"

Tears stained her face suddenly as she collapsed against the sofa, and she buried her face in her hands. Horo sat beside her and stared at the floor with nervous eyes. He didn't know what to say and decided silence would be best.

"I can't lose him. I can't live without him, Horo. I'd rather die."

"Come on," he said softly. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do." She sniffed. "If I had to settle for you, I would slit my throat."

He was unsure whether she meant it as an insult or was just being honest, but he was deeply offended nonetheless.

"Please, Horo," she whined. "Just be happy for me. I need you to be happy for me."

"I can't." He shrugged his shoulders and stretched his legs. "I think you're making a huge mistake."

"I don't care if it's a mistake or not. He's here, and that's all that matters. I just want him here. I want to be with him. It doesn't matter what I have to do or what I have to give up. It's all worth it to have him here."

"Even if I'm right?"

"He wouldn't hurt me, Horo. I know it."

Horo stood from the sofa slowly and stared at the door. Her words were scary, and he didn't want to leave her. Perhaps Anna was right; he thought his love would be enough to save her, but she needed professional help he was unqualified to give. Anna even had him considering having her forcibly committed into a mental institution, but to do that would be admitting Tamao was insane. It was something he simply didn't want to believe about her, no matter how irrational her actions were.

"I won't come back if you don't want me to," he said. "I'll stay away if that will make you happy."

"If you can't be happy for us, I never want to see your face again."

Tamao's statement was very cold, and her eyes narrowed as she stared at his back. He didn't turn around, but her words burned through his skin like a flesh eating virus, and he suddenly needed to escape.

"Fine." He said it quickly and rushed toward the door. Horo didn't want her to see his breakdown; it would irreparably damage his pride. As he brusquely grabbed the handle he paused. It was enough hesitation for her to notice.

"Horo..." She bit her bottom lip. "I...know you love me. I'm sorry. I can't love you the way I love him. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you." He couldn't stop his hands from trembling, but he didn't turn around. "I could never hate you."

She smiled with an expression of relief, but this gesture quickly faded when he exited and lightly slammed the door.

* * *

"You need to go home."

Anna had been sitting on the futon watching television when Hao made the statement. He hadn't said much to her that morning, and this was the first thing he decided to say. She was wearing a long blue dress that reached her ankles, which he bought for her early on. Anna demanded he take her shopping so she wouldn't have to go to the Inn to get any of her things. She stared at him for a few seconds with confusion. His expression was blank, and she was unsure if he was angry.

"What?" she responded finally.

"I'm dropping you off today."

"You don't want me here?" She didn't intend to whine and quickly cleared her throat after she said it.

"I'm sick of you being a pathetic little baby," he said with irritation. "I want my Anna back. The real one."

She sat upright against the side of the futon and planted her feet lightly against the floor. "Baby?"

"My Anna doesn't run away from her problems. She takes them head on and deals with them. She doesn't care what others think of her. She's strong and aggressive, and she smacks people without discrimination. She would have stabbed Tao in the balls a long time ago, and she would have already called Yoh and talked to him about this mess. She would have even confronted Tamao...in the hospital...before she was freed into the wild. My Anna's not passive. My Anna doesn't hide behind me. She goes out and does what is necessary then calls me to finish the job. That's how it has always worked."

"I'm not running away from anything. I just wanted a break."

"Well, your break's over."

Anna was offended, and she couldn't hide it. She had become extremely comfortable there and didn't consider herself hiding. Even if Hao was right, his declaration was irritating.

"I appreciate the home cooked meals very much, and I'll miss them. But you can cook me something at your house, and I'll come get it. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"After everything that has happened, I can't take a break? I can't take time to breathe? How does that make me weak?"

"You're running away from everything. You have to deal with this. You have to start being honest with yourself, Anna."

He sat on the futon beside her and roughly pushed her over. She slid a few inches, but their legs still touched and he didn't move.

"Remember Kanna?"

"Yes," she sighed.

"We were together for so long I thought I was in love with her. She was always in trouble, and our relationship was dysfunctional."

Anna leaned her back into the cushion and rested her legs over his lap.

"She got you arrested all of the time, Hao. I remember Yoh being so frustrated about it."

"One day she told me she was pregnant, and it changed my world. I started thinking about whether or not I would be a good father. Whether I would be a good influence for a child. I worried about it day and night. I wanted to protect that baby from the world. I wanted to be everything to Kanna too."

"You never mentioned a baby," Anna said with a frown. "What happened with that?"

"I wasn't the father," he said bitterly. "She had been cheating on me the entire time we were together, and I didn't even notice."

"Who was the father then?"

"I didn't ask. It's irrelevant to this conversation anyway."

"What's the point of this conversation?"

"If you would stop talking, I'd tell you."

She folded her arms over her chest and exhaled.

"Kanna made me vulnerable. I wasn't myself when I was with her. She made me emotional and weak, and I hated that person. Breaking up with her was the best decision I made for myself. I was able to get back to normal."

"I still don't see the point."

"I know now that being with Kanna was a good thing. It taught me that being vulnerable is normal. Everyone has that moment when they don't feel in control. It's nothing to be afraid of, and we can't run away from it."

"You're saying I'm afraid of being vulnerable?"

"You _are_ vulnerable."

He rubbed her leg lightly with his hand underneath the fabric and paused. Anna wouldn't respond, and he knew it.

"Tao scares you, and you won't admit it. Yoh wounded your heart so badly you're afraid you won't recover. Tamao made you so angry you can't function."

"Tamao is too crazy for me to waste energy being angry with her. Yoh isn't worth any of my tears. And I am not afraid of that bastard."

"You're talking to Hao...not Yoh. And when you talk to me, you tell the truth. I won't tolerate anything else."

He squeezed her ankle gently with his hand as she flexed her toes. Silence filled the room for several moments as Anna relaxed her back further into the cushion.

"She poisoned me," she said finally. "And somehow, she managed to fit me inside of a small wooden box and bury me in the back yard while I was unconscious."

"By herself?"

"I don't know." She stared at the wall behind the futon. "I don't remember what happened. Manta told me that when I woke up in the hospital. He said I had been in a coma."

"Coma?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Apparently everyone thought I was going to die, but I guess that didn't matter. Yoh didn't even bother to come to the hospital. Manta said his phone was turned off."

"He would have been there if he could have." Hao pushed her legs forward slightly and leaned his body against hers, resting his head against her stomach. She began running her fingers instinctively through his hair and clenched her teeth.

"Yoh was hiding from me. Hiding from his friends. He's a selfish child, and that will never change."

"I'm telling you he wasn't there because he couldn't be."

"Stop defending him." She pulled his hair tightly with a fist. "You weren't there because you didn't know about it. I know you would have been by my side the entire time if you did. But he knew. He had to know."

"I don't know all of the details, but at one point he was in the hospital too."

She didn't respond and stared at his hair.

"Lyserg called me out of the blue and said he had been attacked. He took me to Tao's clinic, and Yoh was there. At the time, I thought Tao attacked him, but I was wrong."

"That's when you came back to the house with him?"

"You were probably in the hospital around the same time. It would explain why Manta couldn't reach him and why he disappeared. I was there. I saw the wounds."

"It doesn't matter. That doesn't change anything, Hao."

"Tamao stabbed him forty nine times with a kitchen knife, Anna."

She wrapped the hair around her fingers and didn't speak.

"It really doesn't change anything for you? Do you think he's thinking clearly right now?"

"You want me to feel sorry for him?"

"I want you to understand the danger he's in. You say Tamao is crazy, and I have no reason to disagree with that. He moved in with her, probably because she agreed not to tell the police that he shot her. I know you're angry with him, and you have every right to be. But this has evolved so far from him cheating on you."

"There's nothing I can do about this. It's his problem. Let him fix it."

"You need to talk to him, Anna."

"No." She closed her eyes. "I don't."

"I didn't say you had to take him back. He needs to know he's not alone so he won't do anything drastic."

"He's not alone, Hao. He has her." The sarcasm in her voice was nearly spiteful.

Hao rolled his eyes.

"Even if I wanted to talk to him, Tamao wouldn't let that happen. If we want him to be safe, the best thing is to leave him alone."

* * *

Yoh entered the house carrying two large bags balanced on his left arm. He slipped off his shoes after delicately closing the door, and he transferred one of the bags to his right hand. As he took several steps into the living room he was quickly startled by the sound of her frantic voice.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Tamao was standing at the end of the hallway wearing a long robe that covered her gown, and her hair was wildly strewn over her head as if she had been wrestling. She took a few angered steps toward him, and he stared at her silently with widened eyes.

"Answer me, Yoh!" she demanded and pointed at him.

"The...store." His voice was faint, and he didn't remove his eyes away from her face as he continued his frozen stance.

"For three hours? You were at the store for three hours, Yoh?"

"More than one...store." His statements were incomplete and filled with stress, and as she took another step forward his entire body began to tremble.

"Why would you go to more than one store...for three hours?"

He didn't respond.

"ANSWER ME!"

The silence increased her anger. She slapped him hard in the face, and he dropped the bags from his hands.

"Don't lie to me." She clenched her teeth. "Tell me where you went, Yoh. Tell me right now!"

"I went...to the store..." He hesitated. "They didn't have everything. So...I went to another store. And...I went to the park-"

She walked away from him suddenly, and he abruptly stopped speaking. He stood staring at the bags he involuntarily dropped and didn't move as he heard random noises in the kitchen. After a few moments of tense pause she returned with a large knife in her hand.

"Are you going to tell me the truth, Yoh?" She clutched the handle tightly and advanced a few steps. "Or are you going to keep lying to me?"

He couldn't suppress a small gasp that escaped his lips as he stared at the knife. His body was violently shaking, but she didn't appear to notice. She waved the blade slowly in the air and pulled at the robe with her free hand.

"Tell me the truth, Yoh." Her voice was more blank this time, but her enraged expression didn't change. "Where did you go?"

There was no answer. Yoh couldn't move from his position, and he was staring at the shiny blade with unfiltered terror.

"You were with her, weren't you?" A growl rumbled from the back of her throat, and her voice remained low.

Yoh opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He pointed to one of the bags with his hand, but the gesture went ignored.

"ANSWER ME!"

Tamao rushed him with the knife raised above her head. Yoh fell to the floor and scrambled back with his hands and feet. She swung at him wildly a few times and screamed a phrase he didn't recognize. He dodged the first two advances, but the blade ripped through the sleeve of his shirt the third time, narrowly missing his skin. She fell to her knees and continued her assault, but when he backed away, the knife became lodged into the floorboard between his legs. There was a split second where he stared at it. The blade was inches from his groin, and if he hadn't moved she would have connected. Tamao grabbed the handle again, forcing the blade free, and crawled against the floor to reach him. He ran out of room as his back hit a wall, and he closed his eyes when she took another swing.

"Flowers!" he blurted quickly.

Silence filled the space immediately. Yoh opened his eyes very slowly, realizing she must have missed again. He turned his head slightly to the right and saw the large knife stuck in the wall near his ear. A few strands of his hair were pinned beneath the blade, and he was momentarily unable to move.

"You picked flowers for me?" Tamao's voice completely softened, and her eyes filled quickly with tears.

"...Yeah."

She found the small bouquet sticking out of one of the bags, and she pulled the flowers delicately from the plastic they were wrapped in. The flowers were various bright colors, and she held them close to her chest.

"They're...beautiful. They're so beautiful, Yoh!" She closed her eyes and sniffed a few times.

Yoh pulled the knife out of the wall, and it dropped to the floor. He didn't move from his position and stared at her without speaking.

"Thank you so much!" she said warmly. "I love them!"

"You're welcome." His voice was weak.

She stood up and walked slowly out of the room. "I have to put them in water," he heard her say.

Yoh stared at the bags he abandoned on the floor as the sound of running water filled his ears from the kitchen. Tamao was humming a song with a cheerful tone and giggled a few times to herself. For some reason he couldn't move. His eyes filled with thin tears as she began singing the lyrics, and after several moments he closed his eyes.


	45. Chapter 45

Lyserg lay over the large bed staring at the ceiling with fatigue. He couldn't remember the last time he slept through the night. Yesterday was no exception. Sunlight filling the hotel room gently warmed his skin. The space was quiet except for light humming from the air conditioner. He was fully dressed; a white buttoned shirt with black trouser pants. There was no tie; the first two buttons were open, and the entire outfit was badly wrinkled. Honestly, he couldn't remember when he changed into this outfit the first time. He was certain he wore it the night before. His feet were bare; the socks went missing some time during the night. The air tickled his toes slightly, which was annoying, but he didn't move from his sprawled position. The bed was neatly dressed from the last time he had room service come in to clean, but now he was lying on it he was sure the blanket was wrinkled.

"You're a mess, Lyserg. When's the last time you took a bath?"

"Shut up."

Ren stood near the bed leaning against the wall and folded his arms over his torso. He stared at Lyserg with eyes of disapproval, but his frown quickly changed into a smirk.

"You haven't slept in at least three days," he said.

"Stop talking to me."

"You're not ignoring me anymore. What a surprise."

Lyserg closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. He rubbed his face with his hands then sat upright. Ren stepped away from the wall and paced in front of him very slowly.

"You're either ridiculously stubborn or incredibly stupid. I would like to think it's not the latter."

"Go away," he mumbled.

"You can't get rid of me. Why don't you understand that?"

He dropped his feet against the floor and rested his face against his palm. His hair hid his expression as he heavily exhaled.

"You think you can make me disappear by closing your eyes?" He laughed. "Go ahead. Try it."

"Stop."

"I'm still here." Ren smiled and waved his hand. "I'm not going anywhere. You can't get rid of me. I'll say it again. YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME."

"You're not here!" Lyserg was greatly frustrated. "You're just..."

"Yes?"

He stared at Ren with weary eyes but didn't speak.

"Say that I'm a figment of your imagination, Lyserg. That's the truth, isn't it?"

He glanced at the large window several feet from the bed without responding.

"You can't say that. It will mean you're insane." Ren sat beside him, blocking his view.

"Just go away, Ren. Please."

"It doesn't matter how many times you say that, Lyserg. You're stuck with me."

Sudden knocking on the door startled him. He almost fell off of the bed.

"You should answer that," Ren said with an amused grin. "It's probably the police."

Lyserg ignored the statement. His hands trembled as he walked swiftly to the door, but he hesitated when standing in front of it. The knocking grew heavier than before.

"What's wrong, Lyserg? Answer it."

"Shut up!"

Lyserg hit the handle with his fist before unlocking the latch. He couldn't stop the shaking but decided to ignore it for now. When he opened the door, he exhaled as his expression went blank.

"What were you doing? Do you have any idea how long I've been standing here? Let me in."

Lyserg stepped aside and allowed him to enter. He blinked his eyes very slowly as he closed the door, and he paused without turning around for several moments.

"Detective Nakashima..." His voice was nervous and scratchy. "...why are you here?"

The man smirked in response. Lyserg hated talking to policemen more than anything, but he especially hated this man. He noticed Ren standing near the window sticking out his tongue at him.

"I visited Mr. Tao last week." He sat in a desk chair on the other side of the room. "He looked like he got ran over by a truck."

Lyserg was visibly confused. He bit his bottom lip. "How is he?"

"He's fine."

He cursed bitterly under his breath, but Nakashima ignored it. Ren sat on the bed directly in front of the officer; it was painfully obvious to Lyserg he didn't notice.

"You know he told me it was a burglar? Now, you and I both know that's not true. He refused to rat you out. How...sweet."

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, Lyserg," Ren said. "Now you're screwed."

Lyserg's eyes fell to the floor.

Nakashima tapped his knee with one finger. "You've made a real mess of things this time...haven't you?"

Lyserg sat on the bed next to Ren but remained silent. Nakashima stared at him with confusion. He was unsure why he sat so far away.

"Aggravated assault is a crime, you know. And so is attempted murder. I could arrest you right now if I wanted to."

"He's not here to arrest you," Ren said.

"Shut...up."

"What did you say?" Nakashima stood from the chair. "You want me to arrest you? You want the media circus hauling you out of this building in handcuffs would start? Do you have any idea how the headlines would read?"

"I don't care."

"You should care, Lyserg. Stop acting like a little brat and listen to me."

Ren chuckled. "You _can_ be a brat sometimes."

"This is what we'll do." Nakashima repositioned his belt and pulled at his pants. "I'm taking you to see him. Apologize for what ever you did. Beg him to forgive you. Then we can all move on."

Lyserg's jaw ached suddenly. His teeth were so tightly clenched the expression caused him pain he didn't notice.

"You think you don't owe him an apology?"

He couldn't respond. There was too much anger burning his limbs; he could barely keep his eyes open.

"It doesn't matter what happened. You owe him your life. So if he's upset for anything, you have to apologize. I don't care what it was this time, Lyserg. The least you could do is not piss him off. You always manage that, and it's getting stupid."

Ren fell onto the floor with laughter. Lyserg stared at the wall with a blank expression. His body felt numb. The sound induced a throbbing headache.

"You don't have a choice. I'm telling you this is the plan."

His eyelids felt heavy, but he kept them open. Ren sat on the bed again and leaned against his shoulder. Nakashima folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"Before you moved to London, do you know how many disturbance calls we got from his neighbors? You're so hard headed, Lyserg. You fight him for no reason. What's the point?"

"Did he send you here?" His voice was frail.

"No. He told me to stay out of it, but I know an ungrateful idiot when I see one."

"If he says to stay out of it you should. This has nothing to do with you, Detective."

"You young people make me sick." He sat in the chair again and rubbed his temples. "Mr. Tao's father entrusted this task to me. When I give him status reports about his son he always asks about you. You're his only concern."

"What?"

"He told me you're a distraction. You always have been. When the two of you fight he stops functioning. It's not normal behavior. He's too important and way too powerful to fall apart. Do you understand?"

Lyserg didn't respond.

"He's lost me." Ren sighed.

"He has to focus on his empire. When his father dies he'll be even more powerful than he is now, and he can't have a whiny child like you holding him back. Either deal with it or break up with him."

"Break...uh...him...what?" Lyserg realized the question was incoherent, but he made no attempt to correct it.

"Don't you read the newspaper, Diethel?" Nakashima scratched his eyebrow. "If you don't want people knowing you're sleeping with him, you should do a better job of hiding it."

Ren's expression went blank. "Lyserg...he said—"

"I heard what he said."

"Who are you talking to?" Nakashima asked.

"Again, this has nothing to do with you."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?" Ren hit his thighs with his fists.

"I don't owe him an explanation. He's irrelevant."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Nakashima stood from the chair again. "What's wrong with you?"

"If you're not arresting me you can leave now." Lyserg stood abruptly from the bed and walked away.

Nakashima searched the room with a frown for a few moments. Frustration was apparent. He pointed his finger in the air as he walked to the door.

"You'll only make this worse, Lyserg. You need to do something."

"Good day. Please don't come back."

Lyserg politely opened the door for him to exit, and when he stepped over the threshold the door was slammed before he could say anything else. He locked the latch and stared at the wood without speaking.

"You're not my type," Ren said.

"Why are you still talking to me?" Lyserg rubbed his face and exhaled.

"He's right. You have to do something."

"No I don't."

"Do you really think this will just go away quietly? How long have you known me, Lyserg?"

He walked past him and paced in front of the bed. Ren sat in the chair and watched as he mumbled under his breath.

"If you called I would answer. You know that."

"I don't want to."

"Yes you do."

Lyserg sat on the floor in front of the bed and stretched his legs. Ren sat several feet in front of him with his back leaning against the far wall.

"I told you I'm not leaving. You should just talk to me."

"I'm tired."

"And you miss me, but you're too proud to admit it."

"Why would I miss someone like you?" He clenched his teeth and dropped his hands.

"Someone...like me?"

"You're a condescending, evil, manipulative, sadistic, unstable, egotistical bastard, Ren. I hate you."

"Okay, sure. I'll play this game."

"Arrogant prick," he mumbled under his breath.

"You are..." He paused. "...let's see...a sensitive, weak, gullible, masochistic, unstable, fragile dependent. Except, I don't hate you. Your turn."

Lyserg remained silent.

"We actually do have something in common. Which one of us is more unstable, Lyserg? Take a guess."

"I wanted you to die. I really did."

"So what happened? I was unconscious. You could have slit my throat. You could have hit me a few more times; it was heavy enough to do the trick. You could have loaded my gun and shot me in the head. But you didn't do any of that. You walked away. Why?"

"I don't know."

Silence filled the room as they stared at each other. Lyserg wondered why the man sitting in front of him looked so real; why his voice was so authentic; and why his words seemed independent of his thoughts.

"If you really wanted to kill me you would have."

"Maybe I'm just not a killer. It doesn't come easily to everyone."

"That's a fair argument. You could start a fight and kill me in self defense. Would that ease your conscience?"

"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if we never met." Lyserg's eyes filled with confused tears.

"We would both be miserable, and we wouldn't know why."

"We're miserable now, Ren."

"No we're not. It's only like this when we're apart."

"All I want is to be away from you when we're together." He wiped his face with his sleeve.

"Just say it, Lyserg. Tell the truth."

Ren stared at him with a softened expression. Lyserg darted his eyes to the floor.

"I...miss you."

"And that pisses you off."

Tears streamed down his face, and he tried wiping them away again. "I hate when you're mad at me, Ren."

"I know."

"Why the hell..." His voice trailed off. "You should be apologizing to me! You should be...on your knees, begging me not to hate you!"

"I won't," Ren said. "You know I won't."

"Why is this so...dysfunctional?"

"We're dysfunctional people, Lyserg. This is our normal."

"I just want this...pain...to go away. I want everything to stop."

"You're going to kill yourself then?"

"...No."

Lyserg smiled abruptly. He held his stomach and giggled.

"That's funny to you?"

"Isn't this just...ridiculous? I'm talking to you. I'm talking...to myself!"

He laughed loudly for several minutes, but Ren stared at him without a response. The tears continued as the laughter died down.

"Is this...a breakdown?" He leaned his head against the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Is this what it feels like?"

"Probably."

Lyserg closed his eyes and exhaled.

"There's free alcohol in the refrigerator," Ren suggested. "If you're going to fall apart, you should at least get drunk."

"I don't drink."

"Yeah, I know that. But it would be hilarious, wouldn't it?"

Lyserg closed his eyes and tapped the floor with a weak fist. He chuckled lightly to himself, but the display was infectious, and he couldn't stop from laughing hysterically. Ren was laughing as well and kicked his feet against the floor. The disturbing exchange continued for several minutes. When Lyserg abruptly stopped Ren's expression morphed into a disappointed frown.

"Would you disappear?" he asked.

"I don't know." Ren scratched his head lightly with one finger. "You've never tried it."

His apprehension was noticeable. He bit his bottom lip and stared at him with a sad expression. Ren's smile faded, and he slowly crawled beside him. Lyserg's tears returned, and he didn't move as Ren wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against his ear.

"Don't worry, Lyserg," he said. "I'll definitely come back."

* * *

Takeda rubbed his neck as he stared at the wall. He sat rigidly in a small chair with his hands planted firmly against his knees. This was the first time he was invited into the house, although he visited before. But this was different. This time he was nervous. He closed his eyes upon hearing noises from the kitchen and quietly exhaled when Hao entered the room.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked.

"No."

Hao sat on his favorite futon with a casual lean and sprawled his feet against the floor. His expression was calm but increased Takeda's apprehension. He held a long manilla envelope against his lap but didn't mention it. Hao said absolutely nothing, actually, and Takeda couldn't stand it.

"I saw you drop Anna off the other day," he said.

"You followed me?"

"Was she staying here?"

"None of your business, Makoto."

He bit his bottom lip and glanced at the floor. "Is she your...girlfriend?"

"Also none of your business."

Takeda exhaled and rolled his eyes. "You finally called me. Have you talked to Tao?"

"No, but I have information you should see."

Hao handed him the envelope and rested his elbows against his legs as he waited for him to open it. Takeda's hands trembled as he pulled a packet of white papers from inside and glossed over them with a confusion.

"What's this?"

"Bank statements for the last five years. Nakashima's."

"How did you...get these?"

"You know I won't tell you."

He mumbled to himself as he skimmed through the first page and squeezed the edges with his hands. "I don't understand what this has to do with anything, Hao."

"Look at those deposits." Hao stood from the futon and paced slowly in front of the chair. "There's a deposit every month for the same amount."

"So what?"

"Where is he getting two million yen every month, Makoto? Cops don't get paid that well."

"It could be anything." Takeda shifted in his chair. "It's none of my business."

Hao scratched his forehead. "Use your head, Makoto. Tao has been a person of interest in so many cases you can't count. _You_ said that. He's never been arrested. Nakashima won't even question him. Don't you think that's convenient?"

"What...are you saying?" His eyes narrowed. The paper crumpled as he gripped it.

"You know what I'm saying."

Takeda stood abruptly from the chair and slammed the papers onto the seat. "I don't believe that, Hao. Nakashima is a well respected detective. You won't taint him like that."

"Makoto, he's dirty."

"No, you want him to be because you don't like him. And you hate Tao. You want to put them together to justify any of your bad behavior. How do I know those documents aren't fabricated? You won't even tell me where they came from, and I should just believe you?"

"You believe me." Hao placed his hand on his shoulder. "That's why you're so upset."

"Why are you telling me this?" His eyes were wet suddenly; his shallow voice faltered.

"I want you to be careful. He'll support you as long as you don't challenge Tao, and that's unacceptable."

Takeda walked away, taking a few steps in a small circle in front of him, and glared at the floor with anger. Hao folded his arms over his chest and sighed.

"If this is true..." He clenched his teeth. "...it means he's deliberately trying to hurt you."

"He wants me in prison. I don't think that has anything to do with—"

"I can't allow that. I won't allow him or anyone else...to hurt you."

He placed his hand on the firearm resting against his hip. Hao glanced at the weapon and dropped his arms.

"That's unnecessary, Makoto."

"I'll have to ask him about this." His voice was menacing and uncomfortable.

"And then what?"

He tapped the metal with one of his fingers. "That depends on his answer."

"If you're doing this to prove your loyalty, there's no need. I trust you."

A sheepish smile crossed his lips but was quickly subdued by a malicious scowl. "If you want me to kill him, say the word."

"You'll throw your career away and end up in prison. I don't need you to do anything drastic."

"I became a cop to protect you, Hao. Let me do it."

Hao stared at him with a frown. Was he serious?

"If he's trying to hurt you he deserves a bullet between the eyes. That's the end of it."

He was uncomfortable again. How did this man get under his skin so effortlessly? Hao cleared his throat vigorously then took a deep breath. Maybe Takeda had a point. If he was determined to take action, perhaps he should just step out of the way. But something about this was off. He knew Takeda to be compulsive but never overly aggressive. Was he really that terrible of an influence? He dismissed that thought quickly and rubbed his hands together.

"I don't want you to do anything," he said finally. "I want you to keep your job. If Tao's paying him off, he's probably not the only one."

"Okay." He lowered his head obediently and dropped his hands. Hao stepped toward him; he took the opportunity to grab his arm when he felt him close.

"Stop."

Takeda ignored the demand and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Hao clenched his teeth but couldn't pry him off. He buried his face into Hao's chest and inhaled as deeply as he could. The intoxicating scent trapped in his t-shirt was overwhelming; he dug his fingernails into his back.

"Get off of me."

But Takeda ignored him. He couldn't really hear him talking. He had to close his eyes; they were rolling back behind his lids. He grabbed the fabric against his back and clutched it into his hands as he inhaled again. Hao stared at the wall as he released the air with a soft moan. Hao pushed his shoulders back, but this only separated them a few inches. He had a death grip of the cotton; after seconds of pause he planted himself back against his torso like a leech. Hao punched his side in short thrusts with his fist, causing him to lose his balance. Takeda released the shirt and stumbled back, but Hao punched him hard in the jaw before he could recover. He fell onto the floor, hitting his back against the wall. The long strands of his hair fell into his face as he stared vacantly at Hao's stomach. He remained silent for several moments.

"We've talked about this." Hao's voice revealed his irritation.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'll leave."

Hao was too aggravated to respond. He glared at him as he stood from the floor. Takeda grabbed the papers, neatly stuffing them into the envelope as quietly as possible. He mumbled something under his breath, but Hao didn't hear him.

"Are you high?"

"...No." He was visibly offended by the question and tucked the envelope under his arm. "No, Hao."

"Well...what the hell..." He decided not to ask. There was often no explanation for Takeda's behavior and no need to extend this unsettling encounter any further.

"Please...don't be mad. I'm sorry."

He fled to the front door without looking back. Hao stared at it once closed and swallowed hard. It was time for another shower.

* * *

Yoh dug his hands deeply into his jeans pockets as he walked up the path to the house. The crisp air blew through his hair and sent chills down his spine. He took long deep breaths as he maintained his steady pace. Energy for a confrontation was depleted, but he had to take that risk. There was a long pause when he reached the door. Knocking too lightly would make his presence go unnoticed. He knew there had to be some force. But to beat on the door would signal hostility he didn't want to convey. If he was thrust into a physical altercation he knew he would lose. He had no strength to exert anymore. Putting Tamao to bed had been a chore, and he was still exhausted from the thought of what he had to do to make that happen. His fingers trembled as he raised his hand. The knock was shallow as his fist connected with the wood.

He heard shuffling noises in the distance and stared at the door as he waited for an answer. The house was dark. Yoh couldn't see beyond the entrance once the door was moved. Anna opened it swiftly. Her irritated expression softened when she saw him standing in front of her. The silence was long and uncomfortable. Yoh's eyes widened, and his lips parted. He meant to say something but couldn't project any sound. Anna stared into his eyes with unexpected intensity. Her expression was blank, but he assumed she was angry.

"What are you doing here?"

"I...wanted to talk to Horo."

"He's busy." She said it quickly and impatiently.

"Are you alone?"

Anna's eyes narrowed, but she didn't answer. Yoh had no intention of asking this question, but he blurted it before he could think about it.

"Look..." He cleared his throat. "Can you give him a message for me?"

"What is it, Yoh?"

"Tell him not to come to the house anymore. We don't want visitors."

"You and Tamao don't wish to be disturbed," she said. "Got it."

"I'm serious, Anna."

"Whatever."

She noticed the sadness in his eyes immediately. There was a thin line of tears forming. She was unsure if she offended him or if this was triggered by something else.

"What's wrong?" Anna's gentle tone was unexpected, even by herself.

"Nothing." He looked away.

"You look upset. Why did you come all the way here just to tell Horo not to visit?"

"I want him to leave us alone," he said with irritation. "I want all of you to leave us alone."

"You want _me_ to leave you alone?" Anna clenched her teeth and tightened her hands into fists. "You had to know there was a possibility I'd be here if you came unannounced. You could have called him. I mean...don't you still have his number? Or did your girlfriend confiscate your phone—"

"This has nothing to do with you! I wanted to talk to Horo. I don't have to explain why I came here. I had no intention of seeing you."

"And yet you're here."

"Just give him the message." Yoh glared at her with frustration. "Stay out of it."

"If he wants to see her I can't stop him, and neither can you. What are you so afraid of?"

"Never mind, Anna. I'll come back when you're not here."

"Answer my question. Or is that none of my business either? You're trying to keep her isolated? Has she gone that far off of the deep end, Yoh?"

"I don't...want to...fight with you. I can't deal with this."

"You started this, Yoh, and now you can't deal with it? Maybe you should have thought about that before."

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond.

"Go back to your trophy," she said bitterly. "I'm sure she's only person left who's happy to see you."

"I can't. She would give me a headache with all her useless talking. No, wait...only you do that."

"Of course, Yoh. I'm sure Tamao hangs on your every word."

He walked away abruptly, which triggered more of her anger.

"You should invest in padlocks for the kitchen! I hear she has a thing for knives?"

Yoh stopped but didn't turn around.

"Kind of freaky, if you ask me." Her tone was spiteful. "I didn't know you were into that kind of thing."

He turned around very slowly and stared at her with an expression that made her uneasy.

"And I didn't know you were into biting. Is that an S&M sort of thing?"

"...What?" It was a whimper, but he heard it.

"Freaky...if you ask me."

Anna's face reddened as tears quickly clouded her line of sight. She stood in the doorway with her mouth partially agape and couldn't respond. For a long pause they stared at each other in silence. Yoh then walked to the car, and she watched at his back briefly before closing her eyes and slamming the door. He flinched when he heard the sound and clenched his teeth as he jogged to the car. Once sitting in the cabin, he dropped his forehead against the steering wheel. Tears overwhelmed him quickly; his entire body trembled. After several minutes without putting his key in the ignition, he swiftly opened the door and vomited in the grass.

Horo walked downstairs upon hearing the slam, but no one was at the entrance. He walked around the first floor aimlessly until he heard her crying in one of the bathrooms.

"Anna? Are you okay?"

He slowly opened the door. Anna was sitting on the floor with her knees curled into her chest. Her hair hid most of her body. She heard him enter but was too exhausted to respond.

"Who was at the door?" He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"No one." She sniffed. "No one important."


	46. Chapter 46

**DAY 54**

Manta had been sitting on a sofa inside of the small waiting room for only a few minutes, but his discomfort was difficult to control. The walls were painted a shade of green he didn't recognize, perhaps one of those fancy colors women created for the sole purpose of making simple things more confusing. The cushion beneath him was very soft, but he sat on it rigidly like it was stabbing him. Florescent lights above his head gave off a harsh hue that bounced against the hardwood floor beneath his feet, and for just a moment he swore he could see his reflection along the panel.

With the exception of his presence the room was completely empty, which aided his nervousness. He could remember the last conversation he had with Yoh very well, and it was still unsettling. Yoh's words were extremely offensive and hurtful, but he decided he was lashing out because of his fear. There was no way he could turn his back on Yoh. He had been his dearest friend since childhood, and there was no one else in the world whose friendship he cherished more. Yoh hadn't returned any of his calls, and Manta knew there were times he was waiting for it to stop ringing. Maybe he deleted all of the messages he left as well. None of this really mattered to him, however. He had to keep trying. Yoh was in trouble, and Manta felt it was his duty to save him.

A tall woman with light brown hair stepped into the room from behind a large door and smiled at him. Manta stood quickly from the sofa and clasped his hands together.

"Dr. Lasso will see you now," she said warmly.

"Thank you," he replied politely.

She led him into a long hallway behind the door, and pangs rose in the pit of his stomach with each step he took. He was beginning to second guess this decision, and fear forced his hands to tremble. The woman didn't address his uneasiness. She was walking in front of him, and he assumed she didn't notice. At the end of the hallway was a large, mahogany door with a face plate etched in steel, and he caught a glimpse of it as she slowly opened it. The woman stepped aside and allowed him to enter the room then closed the door. The office was considerably large. Most of the walls were lined with books of varying subjects in the medical field. Manta rubbed his face with his hand and nervously exhaled as he stood near the door. He was frozen in this position and couldn't seem to make himself move.

"You must be Oyamada Manta. Please sit down."

He was sitting at a large desk in the center that was flanked by two soft chairs and a black leather chaise longue. His blond hair was partially distracting. Manta could see the white shirt he was wearing was very neatly pressed, and the silk tie fastened around his neck looked very expensive. His eyes wandered around the room a few times before he walked toward the desk, and he sat in the nearest chair he reached while staring at the floor.

"There's no need to be nervous," he said as he adjusted the bridge of his glasses.

Manta leaned back slightly in the chair and clasped his hands in his lap. "Um...thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Dr. Lasso."

"You can call me Marco, and I'll call you Manta."

He closed his eyes briefly and exhaled, slightly slumping his chest forward. Silence filled the room for a few moments as he gathered his thoughts, and when he opened his eyes he noticed the doctor was staring at him with strong discernment.

"A friend of mine gave me your card a few years ago when my father died..." he paused. "...Lyserg Diethel. Do you know him?"

"Yes," he said plainly. "We're acquainted."

"I never called. I...don't know why."

"Therapy isn't for everyone."

Manta paused.

"What brings you here now?"

"I have another friend who's in trouble..." He stared at the desk as his eyes filled with tears. "...and I need advice."

"What kind of trouble is this friend in?"

"He has a...girlfriend. Well...I don't know if I should even be calling her that. They're together...I guess. But...she's completely lost her mind, and I'm afraid for him."

Marco didn't respond, but Manta didn't give him the chance.

"It's complicated," he rambled. "She needs help. Professional help, I think. He can't handle the situation he's in, and I'm afraid something bad is going to happen."

"Does she have a history of mental illness?"

"Her father was bipolar," he sighed. "But...she was adopted when she was ten. She didn't spend much time with him."

"Mental health disorders are often hereditary."

Manta bit his bottom lip and scratched his neck.

"In your opinion, Manta, has she been experiencing any psychotic episodes?"

"Yes," he said quickly.

"Do you believe she's a danger to herself and the people around her?"

"Definitely."

"So you think she may harm him."

Manta wiped his face quickly with the sleeve of his shirt and sniffed. He glanced at the tie and took a deep breath.

"Is there a way that we could...admit her into your facility? If I brought her here, could you help her?"

"Yes, but it isn't that simple."

He stared at him with wounded eyes and lightly held his breath.

"Your friend wouldn't be able to admit her here without her consent unless he has legal control over her medical decisions."

"I don't know if he does," Manta said worriedly. "His brother is her legal guardian."

"Have you discussed this option with him at all? Your friend or his brother?"

"No. I wanted to know if it was possible first."

"There may be a possibility of him not cooperating, Manta. If this is something he's trying to handle on his own or he loves this woman very deeply, he may not be willing to send her away. He would feel like he's abandoning her."

Manta bit his bottom lip and sighed.

"Even if he feels resentment he may become too accustomed to the situation to desire changing it. I know that doesn't sound rational, but it's very common in instances such as this. Either way, this may not be a simple thing to talk him into. He may even lash out at you for trying to help."

"So...what should I do?"

Marco leaned forward, resting his elbows against the desktop, and clasped his hands together underneath his chin.

"Talk to your friend anyway. Find out what legal power his brother has. If you think this is the best option and you don't believe he would agree to it, I would be happy to talk with him."

Manta clutched his knees with his hands.

"If she's as out of control as you say, she won't agree to this. And, if she's already having psychotic episodes, your friend is running out of time."

He darted his eyes to the desk with his mouth partially agape but didn't respond.

"This situation will quickly deteriorate. She'll begin to act out, and each time will be more violent than the one before."

"I'll talk to him," Manta said sadly. "Thank you for your advice."

"Call me as soon as you do," Marco said warmly. "If I can help in any way, I will."

* * *

Anna was lying on the floor of the sitting room watching television when she heard the front door slam. The noise startled her as she scrambled to her feet, and she paused for a moment when the silence returned. Horo was picking up a few items for dinner, and Pirika had been spending so much time with Ryu she was unsure if she still lived there. She walked slowly down the hallway and scratched her forehead lightly with her hand.

"Horo," she said blankly, "what are you doing back so soon? Did you forget something?"

She stumbled as she entered the dining room. Ren was standing several feet away in front of her. His clothes were wrinkled and stretched, and violet hair was wildly spread over his head. Some hair covered one of his eyes, but the other was filled with an intensity that frightened her. His stance was rigid and intimidating. Anna attempted to speak, but when she opened her mouth no words came out. How did he get in the house, and what was he doing there? She contemplated these questions only briefly. Fear dominated most of her thoughts, and as much as that reality bruised her pride she couldn't push it away as he took a few steps forward. Anna instinctively took a step back.

"He's not here." His hands were in fists at his sides, and he held them so tightly they began to tremble.

Anna was confused. She had no idea what she did to deserve this encounter, but her instincts engaged as a sudden burst of adrenaline filled her body. Ren watched as she bolted down the hallway in a mad dash, and he clenched his teeth when realizing she was going to make him chase her.

* * *

Pirika folded her arms tightly over her torso as she held the black purse secure at her elbow. There was barely anything in it. Ryu had suggested she leave it at his house, but she was too accustomed to carrying it with her. It had been a very expensive gift from Ren, and she didn't want to part from it. This was something she couldn't tell Ryu. He wouldn't understand her reasoning, and the very mention of Ren would probably irritate him.

Ryu was standing beside her in the elevator and stared blankly at the panel. There was a small child that had been with his mother previously, and he pushed ten of the eighteen buttons before she noticed what he was doing. They had gotten off on another floor, and now Ryu and Pirika were forced to stop at every floor from two to twelve. He was slightly frustrated by that thought, since they were trying to get to the fifteenth floor, but there was nothing they could do about it now.

"I wonder what his room looks like," Pirika said randomly and stared at the doors.

"If he hasn't checked out already," Ryu sighed. "We should have asked the front desk clerk."

"Lyserg wouldn't leave without saying something. He would call me at the very least."

"Thank you for doing this with me. Manta was going to come, but something important came up."

"I haven't talked to him. He just...disappeared." She frowned. "I want to know why."

The doors opened when they reached the sixth floor, and Pirika rolled her eyes.

"I think we should just get out and take another elevator."

"It's not that bad," Ryu said with a giggle. "Plus, this gives us more time to talk."

"I'm sorry for invading your space. I just...didn't want to go home. Running into Anna would be too uncomfortable for me right now."

"It's not a problem. I enjoy your company."

That was all he could say. After all, he couldn't tell her how every small gesture she made was tormenting. How her gentile voice was arousing and soothing to his ears. How watching her sleep had become a necessary ritual. Pirika's beauty was undeniable and subtly exuberant. He cherished the times she hugged him; this gave him opportunity to rub his fingers against her soft skin. Her hair always smelled of fresh flowers, and the scent intoxicated him when he inhaled it. He remembered wanting to stay with her in the hospital for as long as possible. He wanted her to feel safe in his arms. He wanted to be around her at all times. And he knew if he ever had the chance to kiss her lips he would faint.

"Finally," he heard her say with a long sigh.

He watched her exit the elevator after the doors opened, and as he stepped into the hallway disappointment lingered in his thoughts. Ryu knew he would never have a chance with her. Horo would be mortified at the thought of it, and if Pirika thought for any moment he was trying anything with her, she would push him away. She would always see him as a friend. There was no room for anyone else in her heart except for Ren.

The thought of that man made him itch. Ryu couldn't stand the image of him hurting her in any way. He couldn't fathom how Ren could stand hitting any woman, especially a woman as wonderful as Pirika. Random thoughts filled his brain as Pirika left him. His pace had slowed so much he almost lost sight of her. There were so many things he wanted to ask Lyserg. He wanted to know if he was aware of this abuse, and if so why he remained silent about it. Pirika's presence wouldn't allow him to ask every question he wanted, but at the very least he could perhaps resolve his confusion concerning Ren. Lyserg was always closet to Ren for as long as he could remember. They were never separated; as a child Lyserg never spoke when in his presence and always stood behind him everywhere they went. That was something they all joked about as adults, but now Ryu wondered if there were signs he missed. It became abundantly clear that although Lyserg had been around for several years, he really didn't know much about him.

When he joined Pirika at the door she smiled at him. There were loud noises behind it, and Pirika sighed with relief as she held her free hand over her chest.

"He's still here," she whispered.

The door opened partially and very slowly. Ryu tilted his head and frowned when he saw a fatigued green eye staring back at him.

"Open the door," Pirika demanded. "What's wrong with you?"

Lyserg walked away, leaving it ajar, and they paused before Pirika decided to enter. Ryu was reluctant to follow but did anyway, and he closed the door gently once they were inside. The large room was a complete mess. There were pillows and bed linens all over the floor. The bathroom sink was covered with shampoo and toothpaste. Various pieces of his clothing were rolled up into makeshift balls and stacked inside open drawers of the dresser. There was a sock hanging on top of the television, and several empty glass bottles were lying in various places throughout the space. He was lying on the bed with his back facing them and didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Ryu blurted.

Pirika shared the same shock. In all the time she knew Lyserg there was one thing about him that irritated her the most. He was incredibly neat. His compulsion to clean was so over the top she had to make sure her room was spotless every time he would visit. He brushed his teeth after every meal, after waking and before bed, and often when he could no longer feel the taste of mint in his mouth. Lyserg washed his hands like a madman. He bathed several times a day. His hair was always clean and smelled of basil oil. He ironed his clothing...sheets...underwear...socks.

And he never drank a drop of alcohol a day in his life.

Lyserg sat up in the bed briefly but quickly stumbled and rolled onto the floor. He hit his hip and slammed his hands against it, but after a few moments he began hysterically laughing. The thick strands of his hair hid most of his face, and he held his stomach with one hand and slapped the floor with the other. Ryu took a few steps forward and stared at him with a worried frown.

"Pirika...he's drunk."

* * *

Anna paced nervously inside of the small closet and briefly held her breath. She wasn't intending to hide from him, but she needed a place to gather her thoughts. Her mind was restless with overpowering themes of fear and paranoia, but she knew she needed a plan. She had to get out of the house somehow, and in the meantime she needed a weapon. Her cell phone began ringing suddenly and startled her. She hadn't realized she was holding it in her hand, and the sound was so loud she panicked. Horo's name flashed over the display, but there was no time to answer.

The closet door opened within seconds of that noise piercing the air. Ren snatched the phone with obvious aggravation and placed it in his pocket. Anna attempted to run, but he grabbed her roughly by the arm and flung her thin body into a small dresser. She stumbled over it and fell to the floor, but she quickly recovered and made another flight attempt. Ren allowed her to reach the bedroom door, but before she could open it he grabbed a large section of her hair and yanked her back. The force pulled against her neck in an awkward fashion, sending sharp pain signals through her body, but she ignored them. He kept the hair tightly in his hand as he opened the door and dragged her down the hallway. She twisted her body back and forth, but her attempts to free herself were futile. When he released her again she fell into the dining room table and knocked over a couple of the chairs. She crawled underneath the table momentarily, but he grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her out onto the open floor.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" he asked. "I've got all day."

Anna jumped to her feet and ran into the kitchen without a response. To her surprise, he didn't chase her immediately. She grabbed the largest frying pan she could find and held it in her hands like a baseball bat.

"You're going to hit me with that? Really?"

He was standing at the entrance with his arms folded over his torso. She tightened her grip on the handle and clenched her teeth.

"Stay away from me." Her voice was faint. She couldn't seem to project it with enough anger to satisfy her.

"You sound scared, Anna."

"Get out! Get out of my house!"

"And if I don't? Let's be realistic here. What then?"

She bent her knees slightly as she prepared to swing. He walked toward her quickly, which frightened her, and she hit him as hard as she could in the arm. He stumbled slightly, and she hit him twice more. Ren grabbed her arm and yanked the pan out of her hand like a piece of paper then threw it against the wall. Anna punched him in the face with a partially closed fist and slapped him with the other. He responded with an unnecessary punch to her stomach that knocked the wind out of her. Anna crawled away from him very slowly. She didn't have the strength to return to her feet, and the pain was becoming more than she could ignore. He followed her into the dining room then grabbed her by the hair and slammed her body onto the table. The hard wood slapped her back and stung her legs. She began swinging her arms at him when he climbed on top of her, but he pinned them above her head by the wrists.

"So now what?"

Ren's strength was disgustingly unmatched. Was she really this much weaker than him? She didn't want to consider that possibility. Anna needed to get out of this situation fast, and she suddenly feared she wouldn't be able to. He sat on his knees and forced her legs apart. She closed her eyes briefly as he leaned onto her pelvis, causing a new pain to pierce her body. This was an extremely effective position. She didn't have much use of her arms and legs while pinned in this way, and he had to know it. Her window of opportunity was probably gone, but she couldn't give up. She had to find a way to defeat him.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"It's very simple, Anna. I just _really_ want to hurt you."

* * *

Horo was sitting in the car with a concerned frown. He was unsure if he remembered everything he was to bring back, and since Anna wasn't answering her phone he wondered if he should just turn around. The car was parked in a large lot near the store, and he turned off the ignition to save the gas. He didn't want to go back home empty handed. Anna would be irritated, and he didn't want that. He decided he needed to try calling her again.

He redialed her number. This was the fourth time he called, and he was beginning to think she was ignoring him. The phone rang a few times, but when the call was finally picked up he exhaled with relief. There were loud noises in the background he couldn't make out, and he wondered if she dropped the phone.

"Hello? Anna?"

"_HORO!"_

Chills ran down his spine when he heard her scream. He froze momentarily as confusion clouded his thoughts, and his hand began to tremble.

"Anna?"

"_She's busy."_

He recognized Ren's voice immediately, but the line was disconnected before he could respond. Horo started the ignition and threw the phone into the passenger seat. His confusion was no longer important. He needed to get home as quickly as possible and find out what was going on.

* * *

There was a loud crash as Anna fell into a small table holding a lamp and vase. The vase shattered as it hit the floor. A few of the shards cut her leg and arm, and she scrambled clumsily toward the back wall. Ren stared at her with narrowed eyes as she clutched her arms with her hands and tightly bent her knees. Her body trembled violently, and she stared at the floor as tears filled her eyes.

"I should rip out your tongue," he said coldly.

Her breathing was erratic, but she didn't respond.

"Or gouge your eyes out. That would be so much fun."

"I didn't...say anything. I didn't talk to him." Her voice was frantic. "I haven't seen him."

"Does it really matter now?"

"I haven't...talked to him. I don't know...where he is. I don't talk to him." Her rambling was partially incoherent. Her lips trembled as she spoke, and she didn't move her eyes away from the floor.

"Don't you think this amnesia is strange?" he asked randomly. "If I hurt you, that would be something you'd never forget. But there's no need to worry, Anna. You'll learn that lesson today."

"I didn't say anything," she repeated. "I didn't-"

"I won't let you drive him away. You'll never be as important to me as he is. Don't you understand that?"

She didn't understand it at all. Ren was making absolutely no sense, but she couldn't challenge it. Her fear was overwhelming, and she had no more strength left to fight.

"Eye gouging takes time I don't have, unfortunately," he said with disappointment, "and it would be messy."

"I didn't...do anything!"

He sat in front of her on his knees, and she slid back as far as possible against the wall. She said something unrecognizable as he pulled a large knife out of his pocket. When he revealed the sharp blade, the tears blurred her vision. He slashed it against her torso, ripping the top of her dress open, and exposing a purple bra and most of her stomach. She gasped and clenched her teeth as he placed his free hand on her thigh.

"I suppose I'll have to settle for something more...subtle."

Ren leaned his body forward and pinned her against the wall. She closed her eyes again as he positioned the knife against her neck. The blade broke the surface slightly, and a tiny red liquid outlined the edge of her skin against it. Her stomach trembled into uncomfortable spasms as her heavy breathing grew much louder.

"Horo's going to be a bit late. What a shame," he said softly.

Anna's tears could no longer be held back. A sudden rush flooded her face as he roughly kissed her, and she uttered a terrified moan when he bit her lip hard enough for it to bleed. Ren released more of his weight against her, and he rested his head against the wall. He licked her ear and bit the lobe as he tightened his grip on the knife, and she whimpered when his free hand began to roam.

"You should probably start screaming now."


	47. Chapter 47

Yoh was sitting on the sofa in the dark living room with an aimless stare. Tamao had been sleeping for most of the day, and he was grateful to have down time. She was always overly energetic when awake, which meant he had to kiss her, cuddle and do other things that made him absolutely nauseated. He remembered promising he'd take a warm bath with her if she'd take a nap first, and that was all she needed to acquiesce. There was even a moment where he stood over her holding a pillow in his hands deciding for seven whole minutes whether or not to smother her with it. But in the end he watched her sleep undisturbed for two hours. He tried to forget the argument he had with Anna but couldn't. She was so angry with him, but it didn't stop him from wanting to see her. It didn't matter what was happening with Tamao or anyone else. He knew he could never let her go, even if it meant putting her in danger. Tamao hadn't threatened to harm her, but he knew it was a logical next step. Nothing stopped her from doing it before; she had to be disappointed that her original plan failed.

His cell phone began ringing suddenly, and he slowly pulled it out of his pocket. Anna's picture filled the display screen, and he stared at it for a few moments as his eyes filled with tears. He wanted to talk to her, even if she was going to berate him.

"Hello?" His voice was filled with stress he couldn't hide.

There was no answer, but he could hear heavy breathing into the phone.

"Anna?"

She didn't speak, but he could hear her crying.

"Anna, are you okay? What's wrong?"

The call was disconnected abruptly, and he immediately called her back. Her phone rang several times, and he closed his eyes.

"_This is Kyōyama Anna. I'm not available at the moment, but please leave a message and-"_

"Who is that, Yoh?"

He nearly dropped the phone when he heard her voice. Yoh disconnected the call abruptly and quickly stood from the sofa. Tamao was standing at the end of the hallway with a dazed expression, and she rubbed one of her eyes with a light yawn.

"Wrong number," he said quickly.

"Oh."

"You should go back to sleep," he said warmly. "You need the rest."

"Um, okay."

* * *

"Lyserg, you've been...drinking?" Pirika could barely believe the words coming out of her mouth. She stared at him with her mouth agape and watched as Ryu grabbed his arm.

"Come on. Let's get you-"

"Don't touch me." Lyserg jerked away from him then crawled toward a far wall. He leaned his back against it and stretched his legs with his hands loosely in his lap. He glared at the floor with puffy eyes, and his head bobbled slightly as he attempted to regain his focus.

"How much did you have?" Pirika asked worriedly.

"Like you care."

She sat on the bed in front of him, which left several feet of space in between. Ryu leaned against the desk that was near where Lyserg was sitting, and he rubbed his face with his hand. Pirika's expression of concern quickly shifted into a frown, and she carefully placed the purse at her feet.

"You're still wearing that thing?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you drinking? This isn't like you." She ignored the bitterness in his voice, deciding his inebriated state would allow for this change.

"He didn't even know about that bag," Lyserg mumbled. "I bought it. I picked it out."

Pirika pulled a few strands of her hair behind her ear and sighed. She couldn't make out exactly what he said.

"Lyserg, we just want to talk to you," Ryu said gravely. "Besides, you can't just start that heavy on alcohol. You could poison yourself."

"I've had ecstasy, cocaine and morphine before, among other things. I can handle a bit of alcohol."

"What?" Pirika's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know..." Ryu paused. He was suddenly at a loss for words.

"You know nothing about me."

"So you're a drug addict now?" Pirika blurted angrily. "I'm supposed to believe that?"

"That's not what I...said. You don't listen. You never...listen to me."

"Wait, just calm down." Ryu pulled the desk chair out and sat on it.

"Talk to her."

"Is that why you disappeared?" Pirika asked spitefully. "Right before you moved to London without saying anything? You were gone for six months, and no one could reach you. Were you too busy getting high to pick up the phone?"

"It's none of your business."

"It most certainly is my business, Lyserg. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other. I thought we were friends-"

"We were _never _friends, Pirika. You're nothing but a parasite."

Her eyes softened as she stared at him. She was greatly offend but didn't respond immediately.

"Pirika, he's drunk," Ryu said nervously. "He's not in his right mind."

"I can hear you...hear you talking about me," Lyserg said angrily and pointed at the floor. "I'm right here."

He pulled at the collar of his shirt and rubbed his neck. Ryu noticed what appeared to be a thick scar along his collarbone, but when the shirt was readjusted it covered his skin.

"You're mad at me because of that argument at the hospital?"

"If you think that's what...Don't be stupid."

Ryu was greatly uncomfortable with his tone. The conversation was going in a bad direction, but Pirika seemed determined to have this fight anyway. With the wall helping him keep his balance, Lyserg seemed remarkably sober as he directed his venomous insults at her. But all of this was confusing. Why was he angry? Ryu wanted to step in, but there was a part of him that also wanted to find the real reason for this contention.

* * *

Horo parked the car with haste in front of the house and struggled to free himself from the seat-belt. He grabbed his cell phone, slamming it deep into his pocket, and ran full speed to the front door. His hand trembled as he fiddled with his keys, but he noticed after a few frantic moments the door was already unlocked. He burst through the door and slammed it.

"Anna!" His voice was filled with fear. "Anna?"

The dining room was in disarray when he entered. The table was shifted out of place, and a few of the chairs were knocked over on their sides. There was broken glass all over the kitchen floor. Horo's desperation increased as his fear began to overwhelm him. The house was too quiet for his comfort, and now that there were apparent signs of struggle he worried for Anna's safety. Finding her was his top priority. He couldn't speculate on why Ren would attack her. That mystery would have to wait.

"Anna, please answer me. Where are you?"

He darted his eyes toward the hallway suddenly. There was a distant sound of...crying. Horo couldn't pick up his speed as he entered the corridor. His legs felt sluggish, and he was honestly terrified of what he would find. Random clumps of hair were scattered along the floor as he passed, and he stared down at them with a frown as he approached the room. He could hear her behind the door, and his hand trembled as he touched it.

"Anna?" He opened the door very slowly, but when he entered his entire body froze.

She was crouched in a corner and gasped when she heard the door. Blond hair speckled in blood covered the space. Anna's dress was shredded beyond recognition, exposing most of her skin. Various bleeding wounds covered her arms and legs. There were patches of her scalp exposed; most of the hair had been brutally cut away from her head, and there was blood seeping from the top of her left ear. Because she was nearly bald, he could clearly see her face. Her eyes were puffy and swollen from uncontrollable crying; her bottom lip was busted and purple. Her neck was blue. Large bruises blackened her stomach and chest. There was blood smeared along the surface of the floor where she had either been crawling or was dragged. Her hands were shaking as she held on tightly to what was left of the fabric covering her body, and when she saw him standing in front of her she whimpered something completely incoherent.

Horo's eyes filled with tears as he slowly walked toward her. He knelt in front of her and held out his hand to touch her face, but she began slapping at him with her arms.

"NO!" She balled her hands into fists.

"Anna, I just-"

"NO! NO!" She hit him in the face then crawled away from the corner and hid underneath a nearby table. "NO!"

"Okay." He paused. "Stay there. I won't touch you. I promise."

She didn't respond and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm going to get you something...ice and...a wet towel. Something. I'll be right back, okay?"

Anna wasn't listening. She curled against the floor into a tight ball, and her violent trembling caused the table above her to vibrate.

He walked down the hallway and held his breath until reaching the dining room then clenched his teeth. As he paced back and forth in front of the table, he held a tight fist over his mouth and stared at the floor. He couldn't control his devastation and confusion. Horo didn't know what to do to help her. He considered calling the police, but something about that was uncomfortable. On instinct alone, he pulled out his cell phone and began dialing a vaguely familiar number. The seconds that elapsed as the phone rang in his ear were the longest of his life. He held his breath until the call connected then released the air with a nervous sigh.

"_Hello?"_

"Hao..." he paused. "...it's Horo."

"_What's wrong?"_ He could sense the worry in his voice.

"I think Anna would want me to call you."

"_What's wrong?"_ he repeated sternly.

"I went to the store and..." Horo couldn't stop his nervous energy. "I...shouldn't have left her alone. I mean...I tried to get her to go with me, but she said she didn't need a babysitter...but then she got mad at me because I was going to stay. I told her I was going to be right back. I...didn't know, Hao. I swear I didn't know-"

"_What happened, Horo?"_

"Ren was here and...he...beat her up. He cut off her hair. Her clothes are ripped..."

There was silence as he continued to ramble.

"She won't let me touch her, Hao." He sniffed. "She's hysterical in there. I think he might have...I don't know. I can't get close enough. I don't know what to do."

Silence resumed.

"Hao? Are you there?"

There was no answer.

"Maybe...maybe I should call the police." Horo scratched his neck anxiously.

"_No."_

"What?"

"_Don't call the police."_

"But-"

"_Stay with her. Don't leave her side even if she fights you, and don't let her out of the house without you. Understand?"_

"What about Ren? I don't know where he is and-"

"_I'll handle it."_

Hao's voice had been eerily calm, but when he made the last statement Horo could hear a hint of rage.

"What are you gonna do?" Horo whimpered the question unintentionally, and his hands trembled as he tried to steady the phone against his ear. There was a long pause that increased his fear.

"_I want you to stay with Anna. Can you manage that?"_

"Yeah, but-"

He hung up the phone immediately, and Horo flinched when he heard the clicking sound. He stared at the table and held his stomach with his hand. Was that the right thing to do? There was fear he was making the situation worse, but he had to push that away now. Anna needed him, and he was determined to follow Hao's instructions to the letter.

She exited the room and shuffled a few steps into the hallway. She was attempting to enter the bathroom but stumbled, and when she fell to the floor he quickly ran to her aid.

"Are you okay?" It was probably the dumbest question he could ever ask her. He bit his bottom lip.

"Help me," she said faintly. "Please, help me."

"It's okay," he said softly. "You're safe now. I promise."

"Yoh."

It was a whimper but loud enough for him to hear. He stared at her with confusion for a few seconds then knelt down beside her, being careful not to touch her.

"Help me, Yoh," she said as the tears streamed down her face.

"He'll be here soon. I'll just...help for now."

Horo had no idea why he made that up. She was disoriented and traumatized, and he didn't want to say anything to upset her.

"Don't let him see me like this. Please don't let him see me."

"I won't, Anna. I promise."

* * *

"So, what is this?" Pirika clenched her teeth. "Why are you so angry with me all of a sudden? You've always wanted to be my friend before. What's changed?"

Lyserg scratched the top of his head and grumbled something under his breath. She glared at him with an impatient scowl and began tapping her foot against the floor.

"I'm so sick of you and your stupid mood swings, Lyserg."

"What?" Ryu whispered.

"This is about Ren, isn't it? Of course it is. When is it not? You were against us dating from the start. I know that. You tried to get me to break up with him every time we talked. And when you finally got what you wanted it's still not enough. We're not together anymore, Lyserg. Why are you not satisfied?"

"You can't be that selfish. Always about you?"

"You were so jealous you couldn't hide it." She stood from the bed and stepped closer. "I wish you would just admit it. I really don't know what it was. Were you jealous of Ren or jealous of me?"

"Uh...whoa...wait...Pirika..." Ryu waved his hand in the air but was ignored. They no longer seemed aware of his presence.

"Why...the hell...would I be jealous?"

"I don't know, Lyserg. Why don't you explain it?"

"I said leave because he hit you. If you liked those beat downs so much you should have stayed."

Ryu held out his hand as if to pause them. "Lyserg, you knew about this and didn't say anything?"

"It was well before that, Lyserg, and you know it. You wanted me to leave him when we were happy. He didn't snap on me until..."

Her voice trailed off suddenly, and she looked away.

"I ignored him."

Lyserg stared at the floor with a weary expression. He burped loudly and held his hand briefly over his chest. Pirika stared at the window with a frustrated expression and balled her hands into fists.

"I stopped talking to him at work," he sighed. "Didn't return his calls. Avoided him in public. I pretended he didn't exist, and I made him mad. So he took it out on you."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Her hands began to tremble.

"Ren only went out with you to irritate me."

"You...are a liar." Pirika closed her eyes and clutched the fabric of her dress in her hands.

"You made it so easy." He laughed. "You were so pathetic. So...boring."

"Shut up."

"Anna was interesting." He hit the floor softly with his fist. "They fought all the time. She didn't care what he thought of her, and she ignored him. He hated that, and that's why he wanted her."

Pirika mumbled something bitter under her breath they couldn't hear.

"She was a useful replacement."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryu said with an angered frown. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I was perfectly fine with never talking to that bastard ever again, but _you_...you had to force me."

She slowly sat on the bed without a response.

"So manipulative, Pirika. You begged me to see him, and you didn't care how I felt about it. Ren was being mean to you...BLAHBLAHBLAH...and you wanted it to stop."

His hands shook violently as he spoke, and his voice shifted into an angry growl.

"I asked you to talk to him because he's your best friend! You didn't even go, Lyserg. You disappeared."

"No. He gave me time off, remember?" His tone was both sarcastic and spiteful.

Ryu was confused. They were talking about things he had no knowledge of, but he couldn't interrupt them for clarification.

"You said that was a lie. That he didn't fire you. You blew up at me about it at the hospital."

"It's all your fault!" Lyserg yelled at her and slammed his fists against the floor. "I was going to leave! I wanted to quit...move...move far away, but you dragged me back!"

"Pirika, what is he talking about?" Ryu asked worriedly.

"He's drunk," she replied wearily. "Who knows?"

"Don't you sit there and lie! You know what I'm talking about!"

"I really don't," she said sadly. "Just tell me what you mean."

His expression morphed into a blank stare as his hands and feet went limp. There was a headache beginning to surface, and he suddenly felt exhausted.

"Lyserg," Ryu said worriedly. "Talk to us."

"I'm tired. Get out."

Lyserg stared at the bed with vacant eyes. Pirika folded her arms tightly over her stomach and blinked a few times as thin tears rolled over her cheeks. It was an unexpected reaction, and she quickly wiped them away before Ryu could see her.

"Lyserg..." She bit her bottom lip. "...If he didn't fire you that night, what happened? Why would he lie to me?"

He didn't answer.

"Why did you disappear?"

His silence frustrated her even more, and she began pacing back and forth in front of him.

"If you didn't want to move to London, why did you accept the job?"

Ryu glanced into his lap and rubbed his hands against his pants with great apprehension.

"I had to."

"Where did you go?"

He didn't respond.

"Lyserg, we just want to help," Ryu said with concern. "She's only asking because she's worried."

"You don't care. Even if I told you...you'd defend him. You're his cheerleader." He didn't look at her.

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Pirika shook her fists in the air. "I didn't come here to fight. I just-"

"Why _did_ you come here?" He rubbed one of his eyes then ran his fingers haphazardly through his disheveled hair. "It doesn't matter what I say, Pirika. You just want to ease your conscience. I don't feel like helping you with that today."

"Stop it! Stop...doing that and just talk to me!"

Lyserg scratched his neck vigorously and took a deep breath. His collarbone was exposed again, and Ryu stared at it with a curious frown.

"I'm tired," he moaned. "Leave me alone."

"Answer my questions, and I'll leave."

"You're so...annoying. If I were Ren I would knock your teeth out just to shut you up."

Ryu dropped his jaw and blinked his eyes slowly as if he was unsure of what he heard. Pirika slapped him as hard as she could, and he fell over onto the floor. He cursed loudly and held the side of his face with his hand.

"What...is...wrong with you?" she demanded through clenched teeth.

"Pirika," Ryu sighed.

"This isn't the alcohol talking, is it?" she leaned over him and kicked his shoulder. "That's how you really feel, Lyserg?"

"Stop it."

She dropped to her knees and slapped at his arms and chest a few times with her hands. Lyserg tightened his jaw and sat up. He pushed her back a few times, but she hit him again. Ryu jumped from the chair when Lyserg balled his hand into a tight fist. He was going to punch her, and Ryu definitely didn't want that to happen. Pirika saw him clench his teeth, but Ryu dragged her away, and she kicked her feet in the air a few times before he threw her onto the bed.

"Stop, Pirika," Ryu said sternly.

Lyserg leaned his back against the wall again and rested his arm over his forehead. He was visibly exhausted and deeply annoyed. Pirika sat up quickly in the bed and bitterly closed her eyes. She didn't intend to attack him, but the thought of Lyserg being cruel was intolerable. She rubbed her face with her hands then stared angrily at her feet.

"This ends right now," Ryu demanded. "Stop acting like little kids."

"I'm not afraid to fight him," Pirika sighed. "He's not that strong."

"Strong enough to knock you out," he said.

"Oh really?"

"You think I'm bluffing?"

"I want to see you try it, Lyserg."

"Hit me again."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Stop it!" Ryu yelled. "Both of you, stop!"

"You're going to let him get away with that, Ryu?"

"If you make me apologize to her I swear I'll kick you in the balls."

Ryu scratched his head with his hands and took a deep breath. This encounter was deteriorating quickly, and he was unsure of what to do. They both seemed unjustifiably angry, and he decided this was something that must have been built up over time.

"What is that?" Pirika leaned forward against the bed and stared at Lyserg with a frown.

"Stop talking to me," he said wearily. "Squeaky voice. Stop it."

She stood from the bed again and walked toward him. Ryu stepped forward to restrain her, but she stopped before she was close enough to touch him. Lyserg dropped his arms heavily to his sides and stared at her with fatigued eyes, but when he noticed she was staring at his chest he quickly pulled his shirt tightly against his neck.

"What...is that?" She pointed at it.

Ryu realized she was referring to his collarbone. He noticed it before as well, but now that she was mentioning it he knew it wasn't imagined.

"Just get out."

She glared at him with narrowed eyes. Pirika hated being dismissed, and she couldn't seem to control her anger.

"Ryu, hold him down."

"Uh...what?"

She attacked him again without warning, and Ryu was forced to assist. He didn't want Lyserg to hit her, and he knew she would eventually compel him to react. Lyserg wriggled clumsily as she pulled him away from the wall, and Ryu restrained his arms as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

Ryu released him once the shirt was open, and Lyserg crawled against the floor as Pirika ripped it from his back. She held the fabric in her hands and took a moment to catch her breath. There was a brief pause where Lyserg didn't seem aware his torso was exposed, but when this realization finally surfaced, he froze in place and stared at the floor in shock. There was uncomfortable silence as Pirika stared at his chest with her mouth agape. Her widened eyes filled with thick tears, and she softly held her breath. Ryu seemed caught in the same bewilderment but was staring at his back.

"Lyserg...how...the hell...did you get those scars?"

* * *

Hao was lying on top of his bed staring at the ceiling. His expression was vague, and he didn't move for several minutes. He could hear the phone ringing from down the hallway. After several rings, the answering machine activated, and he heard a loud beeping noise fill the house.

"_Um...Hao? This is Manta. I really need to talk to you about something very important. Please call me when you get this message, okay? My cell phone. Thanks."_

Although he heard Manta's voice he wasn't listening to the message. He sat upright in the bed and stared at the door. His movements were slight but deliberate, and he paused before standing abruptly.

_Hao, please don't do this. Please just let me handle it._

He walked calmly around to the side of the bed and opened a small black box from the floor. There was a large handgun inside of it; he concealed the weapon in the waist of his jeans and covered it with his t-shirt.

_You're irrational and unreasonable. You wouldn't be helping._

Hao opened the top drawer of the nightstand adjacent to the bed and pulled out a shiny pair of brass knuckles, a large hunting knife, and a plastic case holding a small syringe. He took a long leather ribbon that rested on top of the table and pulled all of his hair back into a high ponytail.

_Hao, if you love me as much as you say you do...you won't do this._

As he walked slowly down the hallway he cracked his knuckles and rubbed his neck. When he entered the living room, he made a short detour to the kitchen where he picked up an apple and took a large bite out of it. The answering machine beeped again, but he ignored it. He retrieved his cell phone from the floor where he dropped it after his conversation with Horo and pushed it into his back pocket. He then grabbed a light hooded jacket that had been resting on the futon.

_I'm not asking this of you for Ren's sake. I'm asking you to do this for me. Please let it go._

His body was on auto-pilot. There was no decision making necessary at this point. Hao knew exactly what he was going to do, and he had been waiting weeks for an excuse to move forward. Anna needed to change her mind for her own good, but now that Ren was forcing his hand her opinion on the matter became suddenly irrelevant.

It was time for a friendly visit.


	48. Chapter 48

Tamao surveyed the room with a warm smile as she sat up in the bed. The house was filled with the smell of food. She grabbed her robe and slowly walked down the hallway while running her fingers along the wall. When she reached the end of the hallway she entered the living room and sat on the sofa. Yoh was in the kitchen making a ruckus with the clanging of pots and pans, and she decided it would be best not to disturb him. She placed her hand against the cushion and noticed his cell phone. There was a lock on the display she quickly decoded. Yoh always had inferior passwords and codes that were easy to figure out. The home screen was blank. He didn't have any new notifications. Something about that was a relief. She wanted to trust him, but her conversation with Horo was still fresh in her mind. As she began exploring the menu she stumbled upon the call log. The curiosity was too much for her to ignore. There were calls from her, which she expected. Several to Hao. Fifteen from Manta. One to Horo and—

Anna's name was listed only twice, but it was the most recent and the only name she could focus on. She clutched the phone in her hand and clenched her teeth.

"Liar."

There was knocking at the front door suddenly, and Yoh rushed out of the kitchen to answer it. Tamao locked the phone and threw it onto the sofa as she stood, and when he entered the living room he paused.

"I...didn't know you were awake."

"Yeah."

He hesitated a few moments before walking awkwardly to the door. She glared at him with eyes of hatred as he opened it and balled her hands into fists. Manta was standing on the front porch with a worried expression but when he noticed Tamao he quickly changed his frown into a smile.

"Hi, Yoh!"

"What are you doing here?" Yoh clutched the handle tightly with his hand.

"Um...Tamao...would you mind me taking Yoh out for a while? There's a new restaurant downtown that has a dessert I want to try."

"What?" Yoh whispered.

"We're having dinner soon," she replied with a low snarl.

"I'll have him back before bedtime," he insisted then grabbed Yoh's arm. "I promise."

"I don't want to go." Yoh said it with a nervous frown and pulled away.

"Yes you do! It'll be the best dessert you've ever had in your life!"

"It's okay, Yoh," Tamao said with annoyance.

She grabbed the phone from the sofa and threw it at him. He scrambled to catch it then anxiously scratched his neck.

"In case I need to reach you."

"I won't be gone long. The food is ready...if you're hungry."

"Okay, Yoh." Her voice was extremely agitated, and he knew she was bothered.

"I'll just...stay," he said quickly.

"She's okay with it." Manta's voice was more forceful this time. "Come on. The sooner we leave the sooner I can get you back."

He dragged him out of the house by the arm, and Yoh clumsily grabbed his shoes. Tamao watched them get into the car, but Manta didn't start the ignition until she closed the door. Yoh sat in the passenger seat staring at the dashboard with a weary expression. Manta gripped the steering wheel tightly with his hands. The cabin remained quiet for several moments until Yoh closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Manta."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Pirika fell to her knees as she held Lyserg's shirt tightly in her hands. The silence was uncomfortable, and although her mouth was open she couldn't speak. Ryu couldn't take his eyes away from the thick, burrowed scars that covered his back. The skin was raised in various areas with shades of burgundy and red. Older wounds underneath were blistered and pink mixed with newer cuts that had scabbed over time. Short, deep punctures were scattered over the hardened surface, and Ryu could barely make out several crudely carved characters that had been marked over by new scars. He couldn't read them; they were Chinese. The right side of his lower back revealed the damaged remnants of burned, puckered skin, but the full extent of that wound was hidden beneath his trousers. Lyserg's entire back was painted by these grotesque markings, and Ryu knew by looking at them that they had been collected over a very long period of time.

He didn't realize Pirika was looking at something terrifyingly similar. The skin along his abdomen appeared open; several of the wounds had ruptured and reopened numerous times, and scar tissue forced the skin along his chest to be raised and tough. The thick scar ran from the left collarbone to his belly button and sat on top of an older, deeper deformity. There were cuts of varying thickness outlining the left side of his torso and burns along the right. His shoulders and biceps were covered as well with tiny stab wounds and burns, and a long thin scar lined the inside of his right forearm. There were deep and identical red lacerations along the inside of his wrists, and she blinked her eyes several times as she stared at them.

The pause was only a few seconds long but passed in slow motion. Ryu suddenly remembered in that moment every single encounter he ever had with Lyserg. He wondered why he never thought his behavior was strange. Why he always wore layers no matter the season. Why he never undressed in front of the men and never participated in any activity that would force him to. Why his bathroom visits were always abnormally long; and why he always claimed he was cold, even when sweating. Pirika had no such thoughts. She couldn't think at all. Her shock was overwhelming, and she didn't know what to say. Why were they arguing before? She couldn't remember.

Lyserg snatched the shirt out of her hands, snapping her out of the trance, and slipped it on without buttoning it. The fabric hid the wounds on his back, but Ryu could still clearly see them. The image was now etched in his brain, and no matter how many times he blinked it wouldn't disappear.

"Lyserg..." Pirika's hands trembled as she attempted a sentence, but nothing else came out.

"What...happened?" Ryu asked with a frail voice. He tried to unfreeze his brain, but trying to focus was difficult.

Lyserg didn't respond and crawled back to the wall, clutching the front of the shirt tightly in his hands. He stared at the floor with a terrified expression and whispered something under his breath they couldn't hear. It was an unexpected reaction. Ryu was confused by it, and when he glanced at Pirika she seemed in agreement.

But there was really no expected reaction. It was something they weren't prepared for, and the shock overwhelmed their ability to progress the conversation.

"Who did that to you?" Pirika's voice was mostly diluted, but it was loud enough for them to hear her.

Ryu stared at her with a frown. It was a stupid question. Was she serious?

"Lyserg, talk to me," he said sadly. "Tell me what happened."

His knees shook violently as he continued staring at the floor. Ryu was unsure if this was embarrassment or genuine fear. His fatigued eyes were wet, and the soft mumbling was uncomfortable. Ryu knelt in front of him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Lyserg crawled away into the corner, which was near the large window, then hid his body behind the floor length curtain. Ryu stared at him with confusion for several moments. He didn't say anything, but the rings holding the curtain on its rod made a disturbing clanking sound the more frantically his body trembled.

"Panic attack, Ryu," Pirika whispered. "Leave him alone."

"He's...done this before?"

"Yes."

She didn't elaborate. Ryu wasn't sure of what to do, but he decided Lyserg hiding from them like a four-year-old was unacceptable. He crawled slowly toward the window and sat near him. Pirika walked away and exhaled bitterly.

"You're going to freak him out."

"What should we do then?"

"Leave."

Ryu stared at her with an annoyed frown. She sat on the bed and wearily rubbed her neck.

"He won't talk to you. Not until this is over."

Lyserg was whispering, but Ryu couldn't make out his words.

"And he's drunk, which will probably make things worse."

"Did you...know about this?" There was anger in his voice suddenly.

"No," she said quickly and tightly clasped her hands in her lap.

"But...you've seen this before—"

"I don't know where those scars came from, Ryu." She suddenly felt threatened, and that was evident in her tone. "We won't know if he doesn't say anything. Let's just go."

Ryu stared at her with his mouth agape and paused. Her expression wasn't apathetic, although her tone appeared that way. Pirika's eyes instead revealed great anxiety she couldn't hide. When noticing he was looking at her, she darted her eyes toward the desk and tapped her foot against the floor.

"Pirika."

"Let's leave, Ryu."

"Pirika—"

"There's nothing else we can do. Let's get out of here."

"Pirika, what are you not telling me?"

The silence that quickly filled the room was accompanied by the clanking of curtain rings and distant whispering.

"We should leave," she said as her eyes filled with new tears.

"Tell me what's going on."

"Ryu...you won't understand."

"Explain this to me. Make me understand."

She held her hand over her mouth and mumbled, "We just need to get out of here."

Lyserg poked his head from behind the curtain and peered into the room with frightened eyes. He seemed to be looking for something specific. Ryu was immediately distracted. He sat closer and pulled the curtain back.

"Lyserg, are you okay?"

Pirika covered her ears tightly as soon as he began screaming. She stared at the wall with a devastated expression but didn't move. Ryu was completely caught off guard; subduing him proved to be a very difficult task. He was swinging his arms and kicking his legs, and many of the hysterical blows connected with Ryu's chest and face. The stinging was absolutely unbearable, but he tried grabbing him again anyway.

"NO...OFF OF ME! STOP!" Lyserg's frantic wails were repetitive and desperate, and the screaming was so loud and haunting Ryu was suddenly afraid.

Pirika couldn't stop the flood of tears as she continued staring at the wall. Her hands didn't block much of the noise, and the piercing sound forced her to clench her teeth. Lyserg's movements were so erratic and violent, Ryu was unable to contain him. He suddenly worried he would injure himself in some way. Talking to him at this point was useless. He decided there was only one thing left to do.

He punched him as hard as he could in the face, and Lyserg hit the floor like a wet brick.

When the screaming stopped, Pirika buried her face in her hands. Ryu stared at him with extreme worry. He was unsure if he used too much force, and because Lyserg wasn't moving, he feared his action was excessive. After a few minutes of complete silence, Lyserg opened his eyes and gazed at the ceiling with a vacant stare.

"Lyserg?"

He didn't answer.

Pirika held her stomach with her hands and turned her head away to stare at the door. She desperately wanted to leave but knew Ryu wouldn't agree with her.

"Lyserg?" he repeated.

He sat up very slowly, blinking in a dazed manner, then rested his eyes on Ryu's lips. His blank stare was frightening, and Ryu was immediately nervous.

"Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

Lyserg rose quickly to his feet and ran into the bathroom. The door was violently slammed, and Pirika rubbed her face with her hand. Ryu sat on the bed beside her and stared at the desk.

"He has to vomit," she said wearily.

"Now?"

"He always does that with or without a panic attack," she said after taking a deep breath.

"You didn't think that was...strange?"

"Ryu..." She paused and tightened her jaw. "...Lyserg's been doing that since he was a kid. I assumed it was normal. No one else noticed."

He frowned but didn't respond.

"Why do you think he spends so much time in the bathroom?" she asked bitterly. "Every time he fights with Ren he vomits. He vomits so he can sleep after a nightmare. He vomits when he's uncomfortable or nervous...or scared about something. He just...does that."

Ryu stood from the bed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to help him get cleaned up."

"We should leave him alone."

"I'm not leaving him here like this, Pirika."

She closed her eyes briefly and clenched her teeth.

"You may be used to this, but I'm not. How can anyone be...used to this?"

"If you're saying I don't care you're wrong," she said angrily. "None of you know what he's really like. You have no idea how exhausting being his friend is, Ryu."

She tapped her foot vigorously against the floor. Violent gagging filled the room briefly and was followed by a few weak coughs and pained moans. Ryu scratched his eyebrow when the retching resumed and closed his eyes. Pirika completely ignored the sound.

"All of you talk about Lyserg being your friend...but you never spend time with him. You've never really talked to him."

"We talk all the time—"

"Never about Lyserg."

Ryu stared at the floor as he contemplated her words. The hurling was louder than before, and he was bothered she didn't react to it.

"Think about it. Has he ever talked about himself before? I'm not talking about his job. I'm talking about things he likes...things he doesn't like. Maybe what he does for fun or what makes him happy? Has he ever talked about his family...or school...or anything that doesn't have to do with Ren?"

He didn't answer.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I...don't know."

"You won't like this...but I think it's the truth."

Ryu sat in the desk chair and glanced at the bed. There was a pause where Lyserg made a spitting sound and coughed a few times, but then the bathroom fell silent.

"I think he's in love with Ren."

"...What?"

"Or he's obsessed, and that's probably worse. You didn't see how angry he was about us dating. I thought he had feelings for me, but the more I think about it now...he was acting like a jealous ex-girlfriend. His behavior wasn't normal then, Ryu, and it's definitely not normal now. That's the only explanation that fits."

"You're wrong, Pirika. That doesn't explain this at all."

"I know more about him than you do."

"You're still wrong. It's not obsession, and it's definitely not love. I've seen it myself."

She rubbed her temples with the pads of her fingers and exhaled.

"It's fear. Overwhelming...paralyzing fear. That's what I see." He pointed at the window. "That's what I saw over there, Pirika. He had a panic attack because we saw his scars. These assumptions you have about Lyserg and Ren...maybe the assumptions we've all had...are wrong. They're close. I won't deny that it's weird. But I'm beginning to think it's not Lyserg's choice."

"He has no reason to fear Ren. They're best friends. Lyserg didn't even want to meet us."

He rubbed his face with his hands. "How can you say that?"

"Ryu, we don't know where those scars came from. Lyserg didn't say, and we can't just assume."

"Ren beat you for an entire year, Pirika...because Lyserg was ignoring him! He raped Anna for no reason at all, and I don't care if you don't believe her. She wouldn't lie about that."

She stared at the floor.

"He beat up your brother at the hospital too...and I saw him do that. I had to break up a fight between him and Yoh where he tried to crush his skull...even after I restrained Yoh. I have no idea what that was about, but I can guess."

Pirika closed her eyes and rubbed her face.

"Those scars are probably all over Lyserg's entire body. Some of them are fresh...some are years old. He doesn't have to tell me where they came from. I already know. He had his own apartment for only a few months before moving to London, and he's only been there for a year. So the rest of his time was spent with Ren; he's lived with him at least since he was twelve. I don't know when they actually met, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't take rocket science to figure this out."

He stood and began pacing back and forth in front of the bed. Pirika's silence was annoying, and he couldn't control his frustration.

"I'm not making assumptions, Pirika. Manta said he saw Ren hit Lyserg like it was a normal thing. That didn't just come out of nowhere."

"Ren has an anger problem, Ryu. So does Hao."

"Put aside your blinding love and try to look at this objectively. What you're saying doesn't make sense."

"We don't really know Lyserg. Do you know his past? I don't. The only person who does is Ren, and since you're accusing him of torture now—"

"Pirika, I won't let you defend that bastard."

Ryu closed his eyes and sat in the chair again. The conversation was causing a headache. Talking to her was like running into a brick wall. He determined that she was completely incapable of reason concerning Ren; her audacity to defend him was disgusting. Ryu knew she was smarter than this. She was doing it on purpose, and he wanted to know why.

"Ask Lyserg about the scars. He won't answer."

"Are you taking Ren's side because you love him that much, or are you afraid to go against him?" He was staring at the floor when he asked the question, and his tone quickly softened.

"I don't want to believe he's an evil person. There's good in him, Ryu. He just needs help with that."

"I disagree. It's more than anger. Ren is...insane."

"So now he's Tamao?" She scratched her ear. "Are we really going there?"

"You were there when Horo told us about them! Were you listening?"

"We should just abandon him because he has issues?" She stood from the bed and walked to the window with her arms folded over her stomach. "No one wants to do that to Tamao."

"They're both psychotic. You're not in love with Tamao; that's why you're not hearing me."

"He wouldn't hurt Lyserg. I know you're wrong. Lyserg means everything to him. That's not my 'blinding love' talking, Ryu. It's the truth. Ren...doesn't care about anyone else."

Her back was facing him, but he knew she was crying. The words were difficult for her to admit, and she clenched her teeth. She wanted this conversation to stop; the exhaustion was too overwhelming.

"Pirika," he said as softly as possible, "there's only one difference between Tamao and Ren. Tamao is insane and can't see it. Ren knows he's insane and doesn't care."

The sound of running water interrupted them suddenly, and she slowly exhaled. Ryu was relieved to hear something and stood from the chair.

"I'm not...mad at you."

"Yes you are."

"I'll help him get cleaned up," he sighed. "I want to talk to him."

She didn't respond but began gathering various empty bottles from the floor in her hands.

* * *

"I think this is the only way, Yoh."

They were sitting at a small table in a restaurant that was mostly empty. Manta wasn't completely honest. This restaurant had been there since they were children, but he did order a dessert that neither of them touched. Yoh was staring out of the large window nearest the table and hadn't said a word since they arrived. Manta explained the meeting he had with Dr. Lasso complete with his full endorsement. Yoh had no reaction, and he was nervous that the doctor's assessment may have been correct.

"I know you want to help her. We all do. But the way you're handling this won't work. I'm worried. I just want to do what's best for the both of you."

Yoh rested his elbows against the table and cupped his hands together. He was staring at Manta's shirt, and his silence made him uneasy.

"Tell me what you're thinking. Whatever it is...I'll listen."

"You're right," Yoh said finally. "I can't help her."

"So you agree—"

"I just want her to die." His voice was incredibly calm, and his blank expression didn't change.

"I don't think you mean that," Manta said worriedly. "I think you're just stressed out."

"I've thought about smothering her. Poisoning her food. Stabbing her in the face. Drowning her in the bathtub. It's all I think about now. I can't...stop it."

"Yoh...that's all the more reason we should do this. The longer we wait, the worse things will get. I don't want any of these thoughts of yours to become reality. That scares me."

He dropped his hands into his lap and stared at the table. Manta's view of his face was blocked by the thick strands of his hair, and he swallowed hard as pangs rose in the pit of his stomach.

"The longer you're trapped in the house with that woman...you'll lose your mind. Let the professionals handle her. Stop wasting your energy on this so you can focus on getting Anna back."

Yoh sighed heavily and leaned his back against the chair.

"Or...is that why you're doing this?"

He closed his eyes. Manta scratched his eyebrow with a frown.

"Stop punishing yourself, Yoh. Tamao has put you through hell, and you don't have to keep that going because you feel guilty. If you allow her to control you like that, you're letting her win. All Tamao wants is to keep you away from Anna, and she'll do anything to make that happen. You know she'll scare you into it if she has to."

"It's not that simple. Anna wants to move on. I want to."

"Don't try telling me you don't want her back Yoh," Manta demanded. "Don't lie to me. She's hurt right now. I know she feels betrayed, and she's probably too angry to talk to you. But you can't just give up. You have to fight for her. Do whatever you have to. It doesn't matter how long it takes to earn back her trust. If you have to get on your knees every single day and beg her until you can't breathe anymore, that's what you need to do."

"Manta—"

"You two belong together. She needs you, and you need her."

Yoh stared at the table with weary, watery eyes. His face flushed red suddenly, and his knees began trembling beneath the table.

"I...want her back. I love her."

"I know you do."

"She'll never forgive me," he said sadly. "Why should she? I don't deserve her forgiveness."

"Don't give up on her, Yoh. She needs time."

He stared out of the window again and took a deep breath.

"Tamao needs to be in this hospital. Dr. Lasso can help her; we can't."

Yoh didn't respond.

"All we have to do is talk to Hao. Let's end this, Yoh."


	49. Chapter 49

Lyserg exited the bathroom wearing black and white plaid pajamas. His hair was damp from taking a shower, and his eyes were reddened and fatigued. He sauntered toward the bed but paused momentarily when noticing the room was clean. Empty alcohol bottles were neatly arranged inside a small trashcan leaning against the wall to support its weight. The bed was neatly redressed; he knew Pirika was responsible for fluffing the pillows and making sure the blanket was even on both sides of the mattress. Ryu wouldn't care about a detail like that. The second thing he noticed was much more important; he was alone. Lyserg knew spending two hours in the bathroom would force them to reconsider waiting. He sat on the bed and held his hand over his stomach. It was absolutely amazing how good he felt after vomiting. The headache was gone; his body didn't feel achy anymore. He wondered if he still had alcohol in his system. The room was very quiet, and he surveyed his surroundings very slowly with a sigh.

It was a mixture of comfort and disappointment. Ren promised he'd return, but for now there was no sign of him. Perhaps this just meant this breakdown was over. He knew he had been hallucinating before, and there was a nagging feeling it would continue once sober. Lyserg was unsure if he wanted that.

He stood abruptly when the door opened. Ryu entered holding a large paper bag and pushed the door closed with his foot. Lyserg stepped back as he approached the desk, placing the bag on its surface, and he leaned against the edge of it for a brief pause.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"You should probably eat something." Ryu pointed to the bag. "It's a lot of food, but at least you'll have leftovers."

"Where's Pirika?"

"I dropped her at my house. Just thought things would be easier without her here."

What did he mean by that? Lyserg glanced at the brown bag with a troubled look.

"You really scared us, you know."

"Ryu...I'm tired." He stared at the bed. "And, it's late."

He knew that was Lyserg's attempt to get rid of him, but he made up his mind. There was nothing he could do to push him away now.

"You should eat first." Ryu said it with a dismissive, paternal tone.

"I'm not hungry."

"Later then."

Lyserg sat on the bed and stared at the floor. Either Ryu didn't recognize the hint or was ignoring it. Ryu sat in the desk chair, positioning it directly across from him, and exhaled. The pause was awkward. Lyserg refused to speak because he didn't want to make any unnecessary assumptions. Ryu knew exactly what he wanted to say but was uncomfortable with saying it. He scratched his beard lightly and dropped his hands into his lap. This chance would possibly never come again; the odds of finding Lyserg drunk and forthcoming twice was slim.

"We should talk."

* * *

Horo paced along the wide corridor with a worried frown. Anna had been in the patient room for over an hour, and he hadn't been allowed to see her. Getting her to the hospital had been a daunting task. She attacked him repeatedly, and he had to wrap her body in a torn sheet to keep her from escaping the back seat of the car. His ears throbbed from her screaming fits, and he eventually had to drive around town for a few hours in order to tire her out. The fighting didn't offend him. Horo knew she wasn't rejecting him because of something he did. Anna was experiencing trauma she wasn't accustomed to, and because he was trying to help her she saw him as a threat.

A nurse with wavy brown hair exited the room suddenly, and he held his breath when she approached. He abruptly stopped his pacing but was unable to keep his hands from shaking.

"Mr. Usui, you can see her now."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. The cuts should heal on their own within a couple of weeks. She should ice the swollen areas periodically, but the bruises will fade over time."

"I know she won't tell me..." He rubbed his face with his hand. "...but..."

Horo couldn't finish the sentence. His body was trembling, and his eyes swelled as he stared at the wall. She placed a delicate hand on his shoulder.

"She wasn't raped," she said softly.

He exhaled slowly and closed his eyes.

"But, she doesn't want to contact her husband or even file a police report. I advised her to reconsider, but she became hostile when I pressed her. She isn't thinking clearly about this, and perhaps as her friend you could convince her to change her mind."

"When can I take her home?" He didn't intend to dismiss her, but he wanted to see Anna so badly nothing else mattered.

"Soon. We're taking a few precautionary tests. Her immune system is still weak from the poison we treated her for last month, so he wants to make sure everything is normal."

He opened the door very slowly, and the nurse followed him inside the room. Anna was standing near the bed picking at a small plastic tube that was taped to her arm. She was wearing a large patient gown and a pair of socks with rubber bottoms, and she mumbled to herself when they entered.

"You can't remove that IV yet," the nurse said. "Please be patient."

"This is stupid," she said bitterly. "I want to go home."

"Anna." Horo walked slowly toward her. She pulled at the tape wearily and glanced briefly in his direction.

"Mrs. Tao, we're running tests and-"

"Stop calling me that!" She pointed at her. "Tell her to stop calling me that!"

Horo watched her without responding. The nurse bit her bottom lip with nervousness and paused, unsure of how to proceed.

"Get this thing off of me!" Anna was screaming at the top of her lungs but didn't seem aware of it. "Take it off!"

"Mrs. Tao-"

"THAT IS NOT MY HUSBAND! STOP IT!" She frantically shook her fists in the air, and Horo grabbed her wrists.

"Can you give us a minute?"

The nurse nodded worriedly and quietly excused herself. Anna jerked her hands away and sat on the bed. The IV was connected to a machine tethered to it, and she couldn't move far.

"Anna, you have to calm down."

"I want to go home! I don't want to be here!"

"But you should be."

"No." She closed her eyes. "I need to go home!"

"It won't take much longer."

Her eyes filled with tears suddenly, and she darted them to the door.

"Get me out of here, Horo. Please."

Anna's hands were trembling when she spoke, and he held them tightly to stop the movement.

"It's okay, Anna. Just-"

"It's not okay!" She jerked away. "This is _not_ okay!"

"I know," he said wearily.

"No you don't! You don't know anything!"

She slapped him hard in the face and clenched her teeth. He turned his head and stared at the floor for a few moments but remained silent. If this was the only way she would talk to him, he'd accept it.

"You don't know how I feel, Horo." Her face was red and saturated.

"Then tell me."

She took a deep breath. He stared at her intently as his stomach began violently churning.

"I don't want to be here," she said through loud sniffs. "I just want to go home."

"We'll go home soon. I promise."

"I don't want to do this, Horo. I can't...do this."

"You're not alone," he said warmly. "I'll be here no matter what. I won't leave you."

He wiped a few of the tears away and smiled at her. Anna had been unable to look into his eyes, and he knew she wouldn't do it now. She leaned her body forward, resting the side of her face limply against his chest, and grabbed the tail of his shirt on either side with her hands. He stood there holding her upright and didn't touch her. There was a moment where he considered wrapping his arms around her, but he feared doing so would cause her to panic. As the tears blurred her vision she slowly blinked her eyes to refocus her sight.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again, Anna. I'll protect you with my life if I have to."

* * *

Yoh sat in the bathtub with his body partially slumped forward. He was relieved Tamao was sleeping when he arrived home, and he decided a warm bath was needed to help him rest. The deep tub encased his body with water almost too hot for his skin, and he didn't care that most of it was red from the heat. He bent his knees and stared at the surface of the water for several moments in contemplative silence. Manta was giving him a way out. Maybe this was the best solution. Wading through thick mud all of this time was clouding his vision, and he needed someone objective to make an assessment. He also thought of Anna. It was an involuntary transition his mind always made. No day could pass without some fleeting memory of her. The phone call bothered him so much. She was clearly crying; he heard her voice. Maybe she was too sad to talk. Perhaps the mere attempt to place that call was too painful for her to bear. And perhaps that was why when he called her back she didn't answer.

He rubbed his face with wet hands and exhaled. This sadness would never go away. In his heart, he knew it was impossible. But he had to dream.

The bathroom door opened very slowly, almost eerily, and caught his attention. Tamao stepped inside wearing an ankle-length robe and gazed at him with an expression that was frightening. He didn't greet her but stared back with surprise and anxiety.

"You made it home."

"Yeah."

She was holding her hands behind her back, something he only noticed because of her taking a few steps forward.

"How was the restaurant?"

"...Fine."

"What was it called? Manta didn't say."

"I...don't remember," he said quickly. "Fancy name."

He was lying, and somehow she sensed it.

"Did you like the dessert?"

"I didn't eat any."

"So..." She closed in further. "...What did you talk about?"

"Nothing really."

She released her hands from her back, and Yoh stared at her stomach with delayed shock. Her left hand was empty, dangling at her side. In her right hand, however, she was holding a small toaster. The black electric cord fell down its length toward the floor but wasn't long enough to reach it.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Yoh?" Her voice was very gentle and unwavering.

He was staring at the toaster with too much preoccupied fear to respond. She took another step forward.

"Anything?"

"No." He slowly blinked his eyes.

"Are you...sure?" She tilted her head as her eyes narrowed.

Yoh was unable to hide his terror. This was no coincidence. People don't wander through their houses holding small appliances for no apparent reason at all. Everyone knows electricity and water don't mix.

"Just that...I missed you." He tried to say it as warmly as possible, swallowing hard to push the fear out of his voice.

She smiled. "I took a nap. You promised."

He watched her hand as she placed the toaster on the counter top several feet away and didn't veer his worried glare from that death trap as she stepped toward the bathtub.

"Yoh...You remember, don't you?"

A soft plop of the robe against the floor distracted him momentarily. Tamao had been completely naked underneath it, and his brain seemed unable to process what was happening. She stepped into the opposite end of the tub as the strands of her hair became quickly saturated by the warm water, and she sat with her knees bent for a few moments. Yoh's shock was still apparent. He couldn't force himself to speak or to change his frozen expression. She crawled toward him, resting her hands delicately against his knees, and ignored a stressed whimper he couldn't suppress.

"I can't believe you forgot." She playfully positioned herself into his lap, forcing him to stretch out his legs.

His hands were somewhere in the water. There was no desire to touch her, but she was leaning against him...rubbing her body against him...in a way that was unpleasant. She rested her head against his shoulder once finding a suitable position and slowly ran her fingers over his chest.

"I'm wide awake," she said seductively. "We could stay up all night."

"Hmm." That was all he could force out. He didn't know what he did to deserve this conversation and wanted it to stop.

She softly kissed his neck. He closed his eyes when she made contact.

"I've been a good patient, haven't I? So...now we can do what _I_ want. Right?"

Yoh didn't answer, but she was undeterred. She kissed him a second time on the cheek then climbed out, taking a few moments to wring her hair. Yoh watched the ripples in the water as she slipped the robe back onto her body and didn't lift his head when she spoke again.

"I'll be in the bedroom, Yoh. Don't make me wait."

He stared aimlessly into the hallway when she exited and took a deep breath. His body was shaking as he tried steadying his hands in the water, and he rested his fatigued gaze on the counter.

The toaster seemed like a better option.

* * *

Ryu pulled the chair near the side of the bed. He wanted to be close enough to observe his body language. Lyserg was lying on the bed flat on his back. His arms were lightly bent at his sides with his palms facing the ceiling, and for several moments he rocked his right foot back and forth like a nervous twitch. Ryu was greatly intrigued by his demeanor. Lyserg stared at the ceiling with a weary expression, restless and awaiting some kind of punishment. He tapped his hands against the blanket a few times then rested them limply against his stomach. The position appeared uncomfortable, but he didn't move again except for vigorously blinking his eyes. There was a stubborn strand of hair clinging to his forehead he couldn't move.

"Lyserg...where do you go to have fun?"

"Fun?" He bit his bottom lip. "Nowhere. I can't get lost."

"What about...movies? What's your favorite?"

"Watching movies is a waste of useful energy."

"Food?"

"Only for fuel."

"Color?"

"Black, maybe. Most of my clothes are black."

Ryu tilted his head. "Maybe? Didn't you buy them?"

"Ren buys them."

"So it's not your favorite. You're just...used to it?"

There was a long pause. Lyserg slowly blinked his eyes. Ryu wasn't pleased by his answers, but at least his plan was working. He was talking, and that was the goal.

"Why does he buy your clothes?"

"I'll wear something stupid if he doesn't."

"He said that?"

Lyserg released a heavy sigh and scratched his leg. Ryu leaned forward in the chair.

"What else does he buy for you?"

"Everything."

"Food too?"

"Yes."

"Even now? You live in London."

"I have an allowance and a weekly menu. If I don't cook I can't eat."

The more he spoke, the more interesting and confusing the conversation became. Lyserg was completely relaxed in his answers, which was slightly troubling, and Ryu wondered if it was fatigue or just habit.

"What if you cheat?"

"I can't."

"How would he even know if you did?"

"He would know." His voice was elevated. Ryu needed to back off.

"Has he always taken care of you like this?"

"Yes."

"Do you like your job?" He decided random questions would keep this going.

"I'm not qualified for it."

"Ren wouldn't have given it to you if he didn't think you were, right?"

"He would. It doesn't matter what I think."

"Lyserg...do you ever make any decisions for yourself?"

"I do what he tells me. That's how it's always been." The answer was automatic, requiring no thought whatsoever.

"Ren's pretty controlling, isn't he?"

"He likes order."

"What happens when things get out of order?"

He didn't answer. Ryu rubbed his pants and stared at the bed. This was going to be more difficult than he thought.

"You lived with him for a long time, Lyserg. You didn't fight at all?"

"All the time."

"Is that where the scars came from?"

Lyserg bent his knees and tugged at the shirt. He closed his eyes and exhaled, and as his chest relaxed he tightened his jaw.

"They don't look like normal scars...from normal fights."

There was no response.

"So...do you have any interests?" Ryu decided he wasn't ready. "Music, sports, women...anything?"

"I like chess."

"It looks hard."

Lyserg lightly scratched his eyebrow. "It requires strategy."

"You play with Ren?"

"His skill is far superior. He humiliates me every game."

Ryu rested his elbows against his legs.

"But if I cry he'll let me win once. He hates when I cry."

"Do you cry often?"

"Crybaby is practically my nickname."

He began tapping his feet lightly against the mattress in a repetitive pattern with a pause every few seconds.

"Was it difficult living with him?"

"No."

"What did you fight about then?"

"Sometimes important things; sometimes nothing."

"You two fought for no reason?" Ryu glanced at his face with a frown. "Why?"

"It's fun for him."

"Fighting...or beating you up?"

He hesitated. "Both."

"You said earlier you experimented with drugs." He cleared his throat. "Were you serious?"

"I wasn't...experimenting." He exhaled deeply and paused.

"How did you get ecstasy?"

"Ren was having contracts signed at a party and made me go. I had a headache. She said two would make me feel better."

"Who?"

"I don't know. She followed me everywhere that night."

Ryu narrowed his eyes. Lyserg's naïve tone was strange, his demeanor regressed; he felt like he was talking to a child.

"I fell asleep. Or...no..." He pointed at the ceiling. "I was standing on the rooftop with the rainbow..."

"Rainbow?"

"...and Shintarou said I would fall. I said it was okay...I could fly. And it was cold outside so my wings wouldn't burn up."

Ryu gawked at him with his mouth agape.

"Then I fell asleep. When I woke up I was home."

"Was Ren there?"

"Yeah. He tied me to the bed," he said nonchalantly.

"...What? Why?"

"He always ties me up. I'm really fast, and he doesn't like chasing me."

"No...I mean..." Ryu didn't know what to say. Lyserg's calmness increased his discomfort. "Never mind. Do you remember the morphine?"

"Akira knocked me out in the hospital several times to stop me from cutting myself. But then Ren found out."

"Why were you...cutting?"

The question went ignored.

"So..." Ryu scratched his neck. "You were in the hospital? Why?

"...I lost a fight."

"For how long?"

"Five and a half months."

"Lyserg, why were you in the hospital for that long?"

"A short coma, and I had reconstructive surgery-"

He stopped talking in the middle of his sentence. Stress invaded his expression quickly, and he dropped his hands dully against the mattress. It was something he wasn't intending to say. Ryu recognized that anxiety immediately, but he had to keep him talking.

"Was this what Pirika was talking about? You fought Ren?"

He didn't answer.

"Why didn't you just tell her?"

The silence resumed. Lyserg's eyes were blank, but his hands were shaking.

"Were you embarrassed because he put you in the hospital?"

The shaking was more vigorous and noticeable.

"Reconstructive surgery, Lyserg? That wasn't a normal fight, was it?" Ryu rubbed his hands together. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't want to talk to you," he said abruptly and closed his eyes. "Get out."

"Have you not talked about this before?"

"I talked to Hao," he said bitterly, "but he didn't ask all of these stupid questions. I didn't have to tell him everything. I don't have to tell you anything."

"Lyserg, it's okay. I'm your friend."

"No you're not." His voice was cold. "You're nothing to me. I didn't tell Hao; I'm not telling you. You won't trick me."

"What?" He was immediately offended.

"I don't trust you. You'll betray me. All of you will. And then you'll abandon me. It's only a matter of time."

"Who told you that?"

Lyserg clasped his hands together but couldn't stop the trembling.

"Ren." Ryu said it under his breath and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Why are you here?" He sat up quickly in the bed and slammed his fists against the blanket. "What's in that bag?"

"It's just food."

"You didn't even cook it!" His voice wavered as he pointed his shaking finger in the air. "I'm not eating that poison food! I'm not falling asleep with you here so you can kill me!"

"Whoa..." He held up his hands. "No one's trying to kill you. What are you talking about?"

"I knew this would happen!" Lyserg clutched his shoulders tightly and scanned the room for a weapon.

"I didn't...I don't...Lyserg..." Ryu stood from the chair but froze. He didn't know what to do. "Lyserg, please calm down. I want to help."

"I knew I couldn't trust you!" he screamed. "You're not my friend! You're a liar! I don't have any other friends!"

"You think...Ren is your only friend?" It was almost a whisper. Lyserg's words punched him in the chest, and he felt like he was suffocating.

"You're just like them! I hate them!"

"Lyserg-"

"They were supposed to take care of me, but they didn't! They left me to die!"

"Your...parents?"

He was crying, rubbing his sleeve against his nose and moaning like a five-year-old with the flu.

"Lyserg, they didn't...abandon you. They died in a car accident. Don't you remember?"

"I trusted them! They never cared about me! They never loved me!"

"Of course they loved you, Lyserg. Where did you...get that from?"

He wasn't listening. "You're just like everyone else! I'll never trust you! You just want to hurt me! I hate you!"

Ryu watched him silently as he clutched the pillow with one of his hands. He knew this anguish was genuine, but a painful reality quickly surfaced. Lyserg spent most of his life in isolation with a person who was labeled his best friend. Ren made all of his decisions. He controlled all of his actions, activities, opinions, thoughts. He towered over him almost like a parent...a tyrannical parent. He maintained order by physical abuse, torture...and perhaps things Lyserg never disclosed. All of Ryu's friends knew that their friendship was strange. It had been the subject of both comedy and criticism for years. But now Ryu wondered if it was friendship at all. Lyserg couldn't remember his parents, and that was unsettling. He was staring at a man devoid of an identity. A brainwashed and docile animal who had been locked away in a cage for far too long and was now unable to function. His mind was filled with pity. With sadness.

With anger.

He sat on the bed and grabbed his arm. Lyserg frantically swatted at him with the limb that was free, but Ryu proved to be much stronger and pulled him close to his chest. He was pinned there as he felt his arms tight on his back, and a heavy hand cradled his head.

"Let go!"

"Listen to me, Lyserg," he said softly. "Everything Ren told you is a lie. You have people that love you and want you to be happy. I'm one of them."

"Stop." Lyserg wriggled helplessly but his fatigue forced him to surrender. He rested his head weakly against his shirt.

"I care about you. I'd protect you when you're in trouble. I'd listen when you need someone to talk to. And I would hold you just like this when you're afraid. That's what friends are supposed to do."

Lyserg blinked his eyes as tears escaped and dropped his arms.

"I would never betray you. I wouldn't abandon you, or lie to you. I would never...ever...hurt you. Because I'm your friend."

Ryu released him abruptly as devastation distracted him. Lyserg slowly rubbed his eyes with his fingers. The silence filling the room was much needed. Ryu needed a moment to compose himself and figure out what else needed to be said. Lyserg appeared dazed and partially confused. His stomach was completely empty, and the alcohol was causing him to feel dizzy.

"I'm not your enemy," he said sadly. "Just...let me help you, Lyserg."

He turned away as his face felt hot from a rush of tears he couldn't control. Lyserg glanced at the paper bag and slumped his shoulders forward.

"I'm hungry," he said faintly. "Is it...okay?"

"It's fine, Lyserg. I promise."

"Will you...eat with me?"

Ryu forced a pained smile and nodded. "Sure."


	50. Chapter 50

The dark room filled with the sound of light breathing. He was asleep for at least a few hours; the exhaustion overcame him easily, and once lying on his stomach he collapsed. Thick blankets and sheets covered his body; he held them tightly with his fist tucked under his chin. Emerald strands of his hair covered the pillow and most of his face. His mouth was slightly open as he mumbled a few vague phrases between breaths. The curtains parted in the middle where moonlight from the night sky invaded; the bed was covered with a weak, bluish hue.

Ren stood in front of the bed for over an hour watching him sleep. Lyserg hadn't moved at all from his position, even when noises from his arrival should have stirred him. As his breathing gradually increased he turned his attention away. Ren placed his hands against a large, black gym bag resting on top of the desk and quietly zipped it open. Lyserg mumbled again, but his words were jumbled. His muscles tensed as he pulled items from the bag and placed them neatly onto the wood in a straight line. A bundle of black para cord; a larger bundle of thick, abrasive rope; a box cutter; a large serrated knife...

He paused. Lyserg stopped breathing momentarily. He had a terrible habit of holding his breath when dreaming and would often wake himself up from suffocation. Ren rested his hands inside of the bag. Lyserg tilted his head against the pillow and heavily exhaled. When breathing resumed, he continued removing items. A thick roll of duct tape; a worn baseball bat; cotton gauze; a leather belt...

A frightened gasp suddenly filled the air. Ren turned around and dropped his arms. Lyserg sat upright in the bed with the blanket clutched in his lap. He didn't say anything. His hands were trembling, and he blinked his eyes very slowly.

"Why are you surprised to see me?"

He repositioned on his knees, forcing the blanket to fall against the mattress. The silence between them was uncomfortable and frightening. Lyserg continued blinking his eyes at the same pace and gawked at him with partial confusion. His stance was too rigid; the hair was too wild over his head. His clothing was different than before; his expression was a mixture of subdued rage and sadistic amusement. This was no hallucination. The Ren standing before him was real.

"I paid for the room," he said. "Of course they'd give me a key."

Lyserg darted his eyes toward the closet near the entrance then stared at the floor on the left side of the bed.

"You won't make it to the door."

After taking a few shortened breaths, he searched the bed with his eyes until resting them against the window on the right side of the bed.

"Fifteen stories, Lyserg."

He crawled out of the bed as fast as he could and once standing raced for the door. Fatigue was still present, making his movements sluggish and clumsy. The closet and bathroom were nearby, but he fell several feet before reaching them. He knew that meant he was too far away from the door now, even if he could crawl.

But this wasn't a matter of imbalance. Ren kicked him, causing the tumble, and his senses were too inept to respond. His pajamas were too soft to maneuver in properly; he slid against the hard wood without making much ground. Ren stomped him in the back, which forced him to fall flat. He then grabbed his shirt and pulled. The collar tightened against his neck as he was being dragged; he couldn't free himself. He was released in front of the bed and fell against it. Lyserg hit him in the face with an awkward swing, but the blow did nothing to stop Ren's assault. He grabbed him by the hair and slammed him head first into the wall near the desk. Lyserg was stunned and slumped into the corner. His vision was hazy; for a few moments he couldn't move. Ren slowly walked toward him and paused before taking a violent swing at his eye. A surge of throbbing pain pulsated through his face and neck, and he released a tormented whimper.

"I saw Anna today. She says hello."

Lyserg's breathing elevated as he stared at his stomach.

"We had a very interesting conversation. You should be happy. If I hadn't visited her first you'd be dead."

Silence filled the room with increased tension. Ren's anger reached a boiling point. Lyserg knew his sarcasm in these situations was usually a cover. He stared at him calmly despite this, and that was paralyzing.

"Ren..."

"I don't want an apology or explanation."

His face was wet, and he sniffed a few times.

"Stop crying." Ren's tone was less relaxed this time.

"Don't," he whimpered. "Please don't—"

"Stop."

"Ren...no...I... please..." He wasn't certain of what he was saying but couldn't stop. "Don't—"

He grabbed the baseball bat from the desk and pointed it at him. "SHUT UP."

Lyserg froze against the wall. The object captured all of his attention; he was unaware his voice stopped. His shoulders tensed, and tears spilled over his face.

"Say one more word. I dare you to."

His body was shaking; he didn't speak.

"Say something else." Ren's voice was incredibly even despite the obvious irritation in his demeanor. "Do it."

Lyserg wasn't cowering from the request; he was incapable of speaking in that moment. Even if he wanted to, the sound wouldn't escape his throat. His mouth was open, and his chest ached as he held his breath.

"You won't talk...or beg your way out of this."

He held his stomach with his hands.

"I said you would have to kill me." Anger trickled into his voice. "You didn't think I meant that?"

"I—"

Ren took a step forward and shook the bat. "Didn't I say to stop talking? I swear I'll shove it down your throat, Lyserg."

He bent his knees, wrapping his arms around them, and buried his head. Ren walked to the desk, placing the bat against the chair, and picked up the belt. Lyserg lifted his head high enough to stare at the floor and sniffed a few times when he saw him coming closer.

"You have so much more endurance than Anna. Lucky me."

* * *

Hao sat in his car with an impatient scowl. He held the cell phone tightly to his ear, tapping his fingers against his thigh with his free hand, and exhaled heavily as the ringing blared in his ear. There was loud rustling on the other end of the line and hazy mumbling into the receiver before he heard a frail voice.

_"Hello?"_

"Takeda, get up," he said.

_"What? Why?"_

"Explain to me why Tao's building is crawling with cops right now. What the hell is going on?"

_"Oh..."_ He paused._ "Um...someone broke into his apartment. They're working with Tao's security people...checking the building periodically. But..."_ He rubbed his face and mumbled. _"Nakashima said he had a fight with Diethel."_

Hao cursed loudly into the phone and glared at the steering wheel with disgust.

_"Wait...what are you doing? Are you...over there?"_

"When did this fight happen?" He ignored the inquiry.

_"I guess last week? I don't know."_ He yawned.

"Fine," he sighed. "Go back to sleep."

_"Um...okay."_ He was too tired to protest. _"Okay, Hao."_

Hao dropped the phone into his lap and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. He knew staying there would draw attention to himself. The last thing he needed was a run in with the police. A pause lingered over him suddenly as he closed his eyes and rubbed his neck.

"Lyserg," he said with a frown.

He grabbed the phone again and dialed another number, pulling away from the curb while it was connecting. This time a woman answered, and her sultry voice tickled his ear.

_"I can't believe you're calling me,"_ she said.

"Kanna, I need a favor."

_"No hello or how are you?"_

"Hi, Kanna. How are you?"

_"Wonderful now that I get to hear your voice. What's up?"_

"I'm coming by there to pick you up. Get dressed."

_"Katsu's with his father this week. Thanks for considering that."_

He held the phone and paused.

_"Where are we going?"_

"A hotel."

_"Sounds exciting. I guess there's no need to...ease into things?"_

"That's not what I mean. I'll explain on the way."

_"I'll be here."_

Hao drove his car very slowly until out of range of Ren's building then sped down the street. This definitely changed things, but he didn't care. He wouldn't give this up. Ren wouldn't stay there with officers crawling around. He wouldn't want protection; that kind of sheltering would be an insult. Hao knew he would be wasting his energy. It was time to slightly change his strategy.

* * *

"Open your eyes."

Lyserg obeyed the command reluctantly. Pain ran over every nerve in his body and made moving difficult. He was lying on his back against the bed. His view of the ceiling was blocked. Moving would have been impossible anyway. Ren was sitting on top of him, his weight pinning him securely against the mattress. Thick, black leather against his neck haphazardly restricted his breathing. Speaking increased pain.

"I understand. You can stop now."

"What exactly do you understand?" The excitement in his voice was inappropriate for the moment, but Lyserg knew he couldn't hide it. His eyes widened like a child anticipating a large piece of candy.

"You're stronger. You always have been." Lyserg didn't look at him. His smile was disgusting.

"And?"

"I'm not in control," he recited wearily.

Ren was holding the loose end of the belt in his right hand and pulled it taut as he leaned closer. Lyserg's face was pink from the pressure, and he tightened his jaw as his air was momentarily cut off.

"Are you saying that to appease me?"

He couldn't speak.

"You don't mean it, do you?"

Pink became red and then burgundy. He closed his eyes. Ren increased the pressure, wrapping the leather twice around his hand, and held the position until the burgundy revealed flashes of purple. Lyserg gagged when the belt was loosened, and the skin of his face burned as he gasped for air.

"Answer."

"I...mean...it."

Ren rested his hands on his knees and shifted his weight back, causing unbearable pelvic pain. Lyserg glanced at the ceiling as his eyes filled with tears but tightened his lips to stop a grieved moan from escaping. He stared down at him silently with a partial frown. His eyebrows were furrowed, but his lips were relaxed. Lyserg took a few shallow breaths and closed his eyes as he braced himself.

Ren pummeled him in the jaw.

The moan he held in the back of his throat escaped. His face felt broken; he could no longer appear immune. For a brief moment he licked his teeth with his tongue to check for broken ones. When he opened his eyes again he was caught in Ren's gaze.

"Stop."

The belt was tightened again.

"Stop, Ren." The plea was desperate.

Ren smiled. Without veering his eyes away from his face he wrapped the belt around his hand very slowly once.

"S-stop." Lyserg couldn't breathe.

He wrapped it twice.

Lyserg widened his eyes, as there was no air left to project his voice. He tried moving his arms, but they were pinned. Ren paused long enough to lean into his face then wrapped the leather around his hand a third time.

He collapsed against the mattress.

"Wake up."

There was no answer. He slapped him.

Lyserg didn't move. His eyes were closed, his lips parted. Ren dropped the belt from his hand.

"Wake up," he repeated.

No answer.

Ren slapped him with his right hand then with his left. He continued alternating the blows and increased the intensity until he was punching him with tightly closed fists.

"LYSERG!"

He opened his eyes with a hazy stare. There was blood pooling in his nostrils which forced him to breathe through his mouth. Ren crawled away from him and disappeared around the corner. Lyserg's tears spilled over into his hair. He viewed the ceiling through a blurry field and didn't move. When Ren returned he covered his nose with a wad of facial tissue.

"Sit up," he commanded.

The task was nearly impossible. Ren had to pull him by the hair and rest his back against his chest as he held the tissue tightly over his face. Dizziness overwhelmed him. He could feel the blood rushing out of his nose, and for a moment he closed his eyes. Ren unlatched the belt buckle from his neck with his free hand, and it fell into Lyserg's lap. As he pushed his head forward, holding the back of it with his hand, he delicately cupped his nose with the other. They sat in this position for almost an hour until the bleeding stopped. The liquid soaked through the tissue and began leaking into his hand; he left the bed abruptly to get a wet towel.

Lyserg slumped to his side against the mattress. His nose was sore but no longer leaking, and throbbing pain surfaced over his face. Ren returned with the wet towel and climbed into the bed from the opposite side, lying a few inches beside him. They stared at each other as he rubbed his face gently with the towel. When he removed the wet cotton from his nose, Lyserg clenched his teeth.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't."

Lyserg clutched his stomach with his hands. His hair hid his expression, but Ren knew he was crying.

"Why are you doing this?"

Ren considered the words very carefully. He wanted to be completely honest. They had no secrets between them, and it was too late to start that kind of habit now. He rolled onto his stomach and held the towel tightly in his hands. Lyserg took a few deep breaths and quieted down.

"Please...stop doing this to me."

"I can't." Ren closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Lyserg's whining was heartbreaking. He couldn't stand that sound. The anger was unjustified but uncontrollable. Lyserg sniffed a few times and stared blankly at the window. Ren stood quickly from the bed, dropping the towel, and slowly approached the desk.

"You don't have to, Ren." Lyserg's voice was fragile; he stared at the window with fatigue.

He ran his hand over the roll of duct tape then slowly picked it up. A rush of adrenaline flooded his senses as he glanced at the baseball bat. His hands shivered.

"But...I want to."

The response was low, but Lyserg heard it. He grabbed the blanket with his hand and bitterly closed his eyes.

* * *

Kanna wore a pair of denim jeans, a tight graphic tee covered with a brown hooded jacket and black leather boots. She never wore feminine clothing, but her style was still arousing. He leaned against the car, waiting at the end of the sidewalk, and stared at the grass to avoid watching her. She giggled lightly under her breath; Hao was so transparent at times. There were no words exchanged as they sat in the car and closed the doors.

"So, what are we getting into tonight?"

"Nothing. I just want you to drop me off."

"Because you don't trust anyone else driving your car." There was disappointment in her voice she didn't hide.

"I know you won't steal...or wreck it."

"...For what?"

"I'm meeting with an old friend."

"Female?"

"No."

"Takeda Makoto? Don't break my heart."

He choked on his saliva momentarily, and she laughed at him.

"It's pretty late for meeting with a friend, Hao."

"Don't worry," he said. "This is just a friendly visit."

"Yeah. Pretty sure that's why you're carrying."

He didn't respond.

"I always know when you have a gun, Hao. It's not an old friend."

"Really, he is. We haven't spent enough time together. He's become...restless."

"Doesn't explain the gun."

"He gets cranky when he's drunk. It's just precautionary."

"Why are you trying so hard to lie to me?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Marion stole that syringe you begged for from her job. You owe me an explanation. I don't want you passed out on the street somewhere if—"

"It's not for me."

"Well good," she said. "Don't start that stuff. It'll mess you up."

Hao took a deep breath and tapped his hands lightly against the steering wheel.

"You'll help me?" he asked.

"Someone has to run interference so you won't get arrested, right?"

"I won't get caught."

"People always say that, Hao. Just tell me what we're doing."

* * *

Ren lay on the bed watching the ceiling. The muffled crying was difficult to ignore. He closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach, but it wasn't helpful at all. That pain was too deep to alleviate any time soon. He sat upright. Blood stained the floor, desk, bed linens, and a portion of the curtain. Ren's eyes narrowed the more he surveyed the smeared crimson. The crying stopped as he gazed at his painted hands. The blood was dry; he knew it would be more difficult to clean now, but there was a delay in his brain preventing him from taking any action. After a few minutes of hesitation, he finally stood from the bed.

Lyserg was awake when he opened the closet door. Duct tape firmly covered his mouth. His wrists and ankles were bound and bleeding; his naked body shivered from exposure to the surrounding air. He shuddered when Ren knelt in front of him. The moans were shrieked and desperate. His eyes refreshed with thick tears as he tightened his hands into fists.

"Stop," Ren said. "Calm down. Breathe."

He whimpered and closed his eyes. Ren removed the tape from his mouth, and he coughed a few times, spitting out a large wad of cotton gauze. He delicately untied the knotted cord from his wrists. Lyserg slid his arms into his lap when they were released and stared at the wall as he worked on the thicker rope restraining his legs. Ren tossed the rope outside of the closet and sat beside him against the back wall. Lyserg didn't move from his awkward position leaning onto the side wall. His knees were bent, and although his ankles were no longer bound he didn't separate them.

"I don't know why I did that." It was a frail whisper.

Lyserg's eyes were red, his shallow breathing erratic. He didn't hear him.

Ren cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Doctor..." he mumbled.

"No!" Lyserg whimpered. "No doctors!"

"It's bleeding again."

"No...I'm okay."

The statement was heavily diluted in his throat. Ren placed a delicate hand on his head, and he flinched when he pulled a few strands of hair out of his face. Lyserg's body was still shaking in a compulsory manner, but the shivering slowed when Ren rested his head on his shoulder. He stared at the floor as Lyserg concentrated his eyes on the wall of the closet, and for several minutes they sat in silence.

"Lyserg...are you afraid of me?"

He didn't answer immediately. Ren bent his knees and rested his arms loosely in his lap. The puddle of blood beneath Lyserg's body was spreading, but he ignored it.

"...Yes."

"Thank you...for being honest."

Ren's face flushed suddenly, and he clenched his teeth. There was a wet sensation blurring his vision he couldn't repel, but he rapidly blinked. Lyserg's tears increased when he heard a stifled moan but didn't move his head.

"I'm sorry, Ren."

He was too preoccupied fighting those foreign tears to respond.

"Please...don't be mad at me. I won't leave." It was an automatic response he couldn't turn off.

Ren slid closer, resting his head against his neck, and grasped his pants tightly with his hands. He stared at Lyserg's shoulder smashed against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Lyserg, I—"

"It's my fault."

Ren's face felt hot.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

He stood abruptly with his back facing the closet, and he didn't turn around. "You need to soak."

"I can't...move."

"I'll carry you."

Ren entered the bathroom with a quickened pace, stopping at the sink to wash his hands. Most of the blood flowed down the drain as soon as it was mixed with the soap and water, but there was a stubborn amount beneath his fingernails he would have to scrub. He avoided looking into the mirror on purpose. Seeing his reflection was uncomfortable. As he sat on the edge of the bathtub and turned on the faucet, the sound increased the pain in his stomach. He crouched onto the floor beside it and buried his face in his hands. Running water drowned out his wails for several minutes. The crying was impulsive; the more he tried to stop it, the more intense the sensation in his belly grew.

But something inside of him stopped the overflow like turning off a switch. His expression was blank when he lifted his head, and when noticing the tub was full he turned off the water. There was a small, white towel folded on top of the counter he grabbed, and when he wiped his face he stared into the mirror with narrowed eyes. Viewing his refection was long and exploratory. The demeanor was cold; his eyes were vacant. Lyserg's blood painted the front of his shirt in random splatters; he stared at it with compulsive fascination and slightly tilted his head. Wild hair covered most of his face. His eyes widened very slowly the longer he stared at the mirror, and with his hands planted against the counter he leaned his body closer to the glass.

A demented smile accompanied the dark expression. With his teeth bared, a sinister laugh bellowed from his throat.

The warm bathwater was painful. Every muscle in Lyserg's body ached. He lay low in the tub with his head resting against the thick porcelain. The red water covering his body burned each wound. Shuffling noises outside of the bathroom distracted his attention, but he didn't visibly react to the sound. His mind was completely blank and needed to reboot. Fear was replaced with a deep void in his chest. Lyserg was so used to this routine his brain no longer functioned normally. There was a steady drop of water from the faucet trickling down every few seconds. He stared at it with weary eyes. The plopping sound echoed through his ears as his blinking slowed, and after several minutes of listening to the steady cadence he could no longer stay awake.

He knew this wasn't over. It was best to take a nap.


	51. Chapter 51

The ride home from the hospital was very quiet. Anna leaned against the headrest of the passenger seat staring at the street lights. An even hum from the engine was deeply lulling. As fatigue ravaged her senses she gripped her hands tightly in her lap to keep herself awake. Horo glanced at her a few times; he didn't want to veer off of the road, and he kept his speed as consistent as possible. He decided he wouldn't push her, no matter how many questions he had. Anna would need to deal with this in her own way, and he had to respect her wishes if she didn't want him involved. His thoughts wandered without provocation. There were so many things he wanted to know, things he suspected he'd never learn. Waiting for her to volunteer information possibly meant he'd remain in the dark forever.

Upon entering the house, he stepped in front to shield her from any glass on the floor. She yawned lightly and quietly ascended the staircase. He spent the next few hours obsessively cleaning; sweeping up hair, scrubbing away blood...a desperate attempt to make the house look normal. When things were back in place he quickly showered then slipped on an oversized t-shirt and a pair of gray linen pants. He needed to check on her once more before going to bed.

There was overwhelming sadness when he approached her bedroom door. Horo was unequipped to handle these situations, and he feared he was miserably failing her. He knocked softly and opened the door upon hearing a faint reply. She was lying on top of the bed wearing the hospital outfit he gave her: a brown t-shirt with gray sweat pants. Her vacant eyes peered in his direction briefly, and she sat up.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No."

"Do you...want me to call Yoh?"

It was a question he had no intention of asking, no matter how many times he considered it in his brain. He didn't want that man involved in this at all. She rested her eyes on his shirt. There was no response for several moments, but her expression melted into an instinctive scowl.

"Why would I call that useless coward?"

"Because you love that useless coward." It was another unplanned statement, and Horo was deeply worried. Was he pushing her too much?

She closed her eyes with bitter acknowledgment. "I can't...talk to him about this."

Her hand raised automatically to her ear to push a few strands of her hair back, but her fingers were greeted with buzzed stubble. The nurse she consistently yelled at during her hospital stay graciously evened out the hair with a pair of clippers, and now her entire head was fuzzy like a peach. She dropped her hand into her lap as her eyes filled with tears. How did she forget that so quickly?

"You don't need the hair, Anna. You're gorgeous."

Her smile was unexpected and completely genuine, from what he could tell. For a few moments he distracted her from the horrific events of that evening, and she was grateful. He returned the gesture with a slight giggle and scratched his neck.

"If you need anything...it doesn't matter what time it is; I'll wake up, okay?"

"Okay."

He headed into the hallway but stopped when he heard her call his name.

"Can...I...sleep with you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Lyserg lay flat on his stomach against the bed with the side of his face buried against the pillow. There was a small digital clock resting on a nearby nightstand; the red numbers blared through the dark room like lasers. Although he had been staring at it for an extended period he didn't know the actual time. The numbers blurred in and out of focus. His body was frozen in place. There had been no movement on his part for over an hour for two reasons. Moving was difficult and painful; many of his reopened wounds were beginning to bleed out again. His body from the waist down was completely numb. He was unsure if his legs were still attached but couldn't move his head to look at them. His arms were heavy as if full of lead; his hands were limp with his palms tucked underneath the pillow, and his shoulders were rolled into a tensed curve he couldn't correct.

The second reason was more dominant. He was simply too afraid to move. Ren was sitting in the desk chair that he placed beside the bed and was close enough to touch him. He wore a new outfit that he changed into after a long shower. Lyserg felt his eyes observing him, and in staring at the clock he feared the moment his eyes would force him to blink.

"I don't think you understand, Lyserg."

Ren's voice was incredibly soft, but when it pierced the air the sound caused him to involuntarily flinch.

"Do you really think I would ever let you walk away from me?" His tone was cold almost immediately, and his eyes narrowed as he leaned forward in the chair.

There was no answer.

"It makes me wonder if you provoke me because you want me to kill you. Is that what you want?"

"No." It escaped as a frightened moan and was probably indecipherable.

"Understand something..." He rested his hands lightly against the mattress, and Lyserg's entire body trembled. "I'll do whatever is necessary for it to sink in. Until you get it...I don't have a choice."

He stood from the chair, an action that conjured a desperate whimper from his counterpart, and ran his fingers gently through his hair.

"You're so stubborn." He grabbed the hair and pulled it. "Stop pushing me."

Lyserg closed his eyes as his face saturated with his tears. He couldn't control them. Ren knew this, but it fueled his anger anyway.

"Stop," he said.

But the demand forced more hysteria. Lyserg grabbed the pillow gingerly with his hands as he attempted to muffle the loud wails.

"Stop crying." Ren released his hair. It was an infuriating display.

Lyserg coughed lightly as the liquid drowned his throat, but he was quickly interrupted when he felt a tight pull against the back of his head. The force was enough to roll his body onto his side, but he dully swung his arms as an instinctive response. Ren punched him in the ear but only forced increased volume. His eyes were tightly closed; he was flailing tight fists in the air like a child having a terrible tantrum. The erratic movement landed him on his back. Ren wrapped his hands firmly around his neck and squeezed until the pressure forced his arms to fall limp.

"STOP." It was a low growl. The movement and sound abruptly ceased as Lyserg stared into his eyes with frozen terror. Ren straddled his legs over him as he leaned into the move and bared his teeth.

The force was unnecessary. Lyserg couldn't breathe but seemed unaware he was lacking oxygen. Their eyes remained locked in an uneven exchange for several uncomfortable seconds. Ren's eyes were widened with uncontrolled rage; Lyserg's eyes appeared dilated and shallow.

"Stop, Lyserg." He shook him violently by the neck as he said it but quickly released him into the pillow.

Lyserg continued his mystified expression that seemed permanently painted on his face. His body was rigid; he didn't move. Ren tightened his jaw and slapped him. This action reset things, and Lyserg's face immediately relaxed.

"Stop looking at me like that." His eyes filled with tears as he spoke; he punched the pillow near Lyserg's head with his fist.

Lyserg mumbled under his breath. Ren exhaled and closed his eyes.

"I can't even hear you."

"Please...get...off. It...hurts."

Ren obeyed the request with a startled expression. The action was so automatic he didn't realize he was doing it. Lyserg looked at the ceiling and softly exhaled. His demeanor was abnormally calm; his fingers twitched a few times against the mattress. He knew Ren was crying now, but there was no reaction.

"You can't...leave." Ren couldn't properly project his voice, and that was frustrating.

"...I know."

"I mean it, Lyserg." Ren tightened his hands into fists and traced his mutilated body with his eyes. He was lost in his thoughts momentarily and paused. "...I'll never let you go."

Lyserg wearily closed his heavy lids. This wasn't the time to fall asleep, but fatigue was overwhelming and he needed a break.

"Your apartment..." He bit his bottom lip. "Is it cramped? I can buy a bigger one if—"

"It's okay."

"If you really hate the job I can move you."

"London is fine."

He walked toward the window and pushed back one of the curtain panels as he stared at the moon.

"Where did that junk come from?" There was slight aggravation in his voice.

"Ryu brought it."

"The chefs downstairs have your menu."

"He just...wanted me to eat."

"You _ate_ that crap?"

"I...liked it," he mumbled.

"You'll be sick."

"...Yeah."

Ren clenched his hands into fists. The moonlight seemed much brighter the longer he stood in front of the window, and the glass felt cold.

"Why was he here?"

"He wanted..." Lyserg paused abruptly.

Ren turned around and walked toward the bed. Lyserg's eyes were open, and the nervous expression increased his anger.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing." The answer was too fast.

"Ryu just came over here and poisoned you for no reason?"

He didn't answer.

Ren climbed into the bed and smacked his forehead with an open palm. "You're going to play stupid?"

"He's my friend..." He spoke with infantile curiosity. "Because...he cares about me. That's what he said."

"That son of a bitch doesn't care anything about you."

"Maybe he does," Lyserg said softly.

"Fine, Lyserg. Be his friend." He lay beside him and tapped the small space between them with his fist. "Let him use you until he's bored. And when he abandons you, don't come running back to me."

His eyes were wet again, and he closed them.

"You can't trust him...or any of them."

"They're...my friends." He seemed unsure of the statement, and his voice faltered.

"You don't have any friends," Ren sighed. "Those people tolerate you. They don't even like you."

"...Okay."

"Don't start that, Lyserg. That...sarcasm."

"Please, Ren...I'm tired."

Ren knew that was Lyserg's way of being dismissive. He used fatigue as a means to avoid uncomfortable conversations and although he hated it, the technique was extremely effective.

"Fine. Take a nap."

Lyserg didn't answer as he allowed the exhaustion to overtake him. He was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Yoh stood over the bed with a tense stance. He was wearing a pair of boxers and a white t shirt, and his presence was cloaked in the shadow of the dark room. Tamao was lying naked in the bed. Her light snoring was barely audible, and a thin sheet covered her body below the waist. Her back was lightly exposed with various strands of her hair covering the pillow wrapped in her arms. After his bath he locked the door and waited for as long as he could to tire her out. The plan seemed to have worked. At some point she collapsed in waiting for him, and he was relieved she appeared unconscious. He took a deep breath and walked away. When he entered the hallway and softly closed the door Tamao opened her eyes.

She stared at the mattress with anger. Yoh couldn't tell she was faking, which bothered her, but she was more distracted by his audacity to lock himself in the bathroom. As she sat up in the bed, she clutched the sheet tightly in her hands and clenched her teeth. Yoh's actions confirmed all of her insecurities about Anna's phone calls. Why was he talking to her, and why was he lying about it?

This was unacceptable. He needed to be punished.

Tamao tiptoed down the hallway wearing a thin satin night gown with nothing underneath. He was sitting on the sofa in the living room as expected, and she stood behind him staring at his hair. Yoh felt the sudden warmth, but she grabbed a large section of the thick brown mass with her hand before he could turn around. She jerked his head back against the sofa and leaned into his face.

"Come to bed, Yoh."

He didn't respond. His body was frozen against the cushion, and he stared into her eyes as the beveled points of a small taser lightly pricked his neck.

"Now."

* * *

Horo had to be honest. Being this close to Anna...having her in his bed...was frightening. Her small form appeared so fragile resting against the mattress. If he were to fall asleep and roll over, would he crush her? She changed into a pink tank top and a pair of loose white pants before coming there, and now her femininity was more difficult to ignore. They were facing each other; he rested his head on the pillow as he watched her subtle breathing, and his hand was flat against the sheet. She was staring at it because his hand was less intense than his eyes. They were sharing one pillow, but her head barely covered the bottom edge. Her eyes traced his arm and paused at his shirt. Horo surveyed the bandages along her forearms, and his heart skipped a beat when her neck and lip came into view.

"Why?" he asked absentmindedly, without really expecting an answer. He took a shallow breath and rolled his hand into a weak fist. There was this instinctive need to hold her he was trying to fight off, and she didn't seem aware of it.

"He...changed his mind," she said as a tear rolled over the bridge of her nose and onto the mattress.

"About what?"

"There wasn't enough time. He knew you were coming."

Horo couldn't control the onslaught of tears that filled his eyes. He knew what she was trying to say, and her words were both relieving and terrifying. There was nothing he could say in that moment. The need to protect her was strong, and every frail word of encouragement he could think of was ripped to shreds by a burning desire to find Ren. His confusion fueled this rage, this hatred for a man he called his friend for so many years. Ren could never explain something like this away. There was no justification for harming a woman so violently, and the only suitable reaction would be more violence.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone. If I had known—"

"You didn't. It's my fault."

Anna glanced at his shirt and paused. He was confused by the statement but was afraid she would stop talking if he pressed.

"I should have acknowledged the truth," she said. "I didn't want to believe it. I just...wanted to be strong."

"You _are_ strong."

"I forced myself into a corner. It could have been prevented."

"Anna...I don't know what you mean."

"He scares me." It was a frail whisper, but her voice gained depth as she continued. "I wanted to believe I could handle him and was strong enough to fight him if necessary. But he's too strong."

She was crying again, but he didn't interrupt.

"I was being stubborn...because I honestly believed he wouldn't go that far. And when he did...there was nothing I could do to stop him."

"No one expects you to fight Ren all by yourself, Anna. I've never won a fight against him in my life. He's an animal. Everyone knows that."

He paused. Maybe that was a poor word choice, but it was definitely accurate. Ren fought with the intent to maim or kill. It was an instinct that was never normal to his friends for as long as Horo could remember. But even a man with that nature would have limits of some kind.

Or so he thought.

"I've never...felt this before."

"Maybe you should talk about it."

She shifted against the bed, turning her back against him. He moved back slightly, but her head brushed against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist without much thought, but his fingers trembled as soon as he made contact. For several moments she lay still and didn't recoil, and he released a nervous sigh.

"I want this to end. I don't want to live my life constantly looking over my shoulder, wondering if he's watching me or waiting to find me alone."

"Do you think he would do that?"

"I don't know. I don't want people protecting me. I don't want to be _that_ person."

"A victim?"

She closed her eyes and rubbed her face.

"You _are_ a victim, Anna. It doesn't make you less of a person."

She rolled onto her back, decreasing the space between them, and exhaled. He rested his arm lightly over his hip and stared at the floor.

"I considered calling Hao like a scared little girl," she said with a frustrated laugh. "Can you believe that? I was going to tell him to come get rid of the Boogie Man. How pathetic is that?"

He swallowed hard.

"I gave him exactly what he wanted." She grasped the mattress and stared at the ceiling with a frown. "I fell apart...in front of him. I cried...like a stupid child. He wanted me to beg, and I did. I let him do that to me! I let that bastard win!"

"Anna, it's not your fault."

His statement activated a trigger he didn't expect. She cupped her hands over her face as uncomfortable, unfiltered wails escaped her throat. The more she tried to quell the hysterical crying, the louder and more desperate the sound filled the air. Horo couldn't bear the sight of her being in so much pain. He gently wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head, and she buried her face into his shirt.

She cried for several minutes. Long, stress-filled moans went uninterrupted as he held her securely. It was exhausting, and she eventually tired from the exertion. Horo didn't release her as she fell asleep in his arms. He stared at the floor with worry. This night, at least, he was determined to keep her protected with his own body. He would hold her in his arms until sunrise. Until then, she would be perfectly safe from the Boogie Man, even if it meant sacrificing his sleep.

* * *

Ren stood on the side of the bed staring at Lyserg with puffy, reddened eyes. There were too many confusing emotions flooding his brain. Lyserg lightly awoke as he felt the change in the air and caught a glimpse of his back as he walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"I need air," was the response. Ren returned to the bed after a long pause. He could hear Lyserg's breathing quickly elevating, and he knew he had to soothe him.

"Don't...don't...leave me here." The whimpering resembled that of a child being abandoned by his parents.

"It's okay," Ren said. "I'm just going out for a while."

"No...please...please don't leave," he repeated with bitter tears.

"Calm down. Just...rest, okay?" He rubbed his head gently with his hand. "I'll be right back. I promise."

Lyserg rubbed his face against the pillow and heavily exhaled. He was too tired to keep this protest going. Ren waited until his light snoring resumed before quietly leaving the room.

The buzzing of the elevator was calming. Pain in his stomach subsided, and he was grateful there were no stops between Lyserg's floor and ground level. He stepped into the front foyer and sighed heavily when he was spotted by one of the clerks.

"Mr. Tao!" he said. "Are you going out? Would you like for me to have your car brought around?"

"No, I can walk."

"It's pretty late, Sir. I can call an escort for you."

"That's not necessary. I'm fine."

"But...Sir—"

"Leave me alone." He walked away before the man could argue.

The parking garage was full when he entered. He knew most people were asleep this time of night. The soles of his sneakers hit the pavement in a pattern that annoyed him. He sped his pace to change it. When his black sedan came into sight he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket but paused before reaching the driver side door.

He recognized the brown sport car parked across from his space immediately. Hao spent three summers through high school saving up enough money to buy it, and he told everyone he would never part with it no matter how old it became. A smirk crossed his lips momentarily as he stared at the pavement. That was no coincidence. He tightened his grip on the keys and walked to his car, but when he pressed a small button on the remote in his hand he realized the doors were already unlocked.

"Interesting." He chuckled to himself and opened the door.

The cabin air was flat, filling his nostrils with leather, vanilla and...cedarwood soap. The soap was out of place. He dropped his hands lightly into his lap.

"How did you get in my car?" he asked without turning around.

"Your alarm system is a joke."

Ren smiled and glanced briefly into the rear view mirror. He couldn't see him in the back seat, and that bothered him.

"So to what do I owe this honor?" The tone was annoyingly sarcastic.

"You know why I'm here."

The next few moments passed in utter slow motion. He grabbed Ren with a strong arm against his neck and pulled him roughly between the driver and passenger seats. His grip was powerful. Ren couldn't stop himself from being dragged. He kicked the dashboard a few times, but once in the back he was pinned hard against the seat. As he swung his arms in the air, feeling through darkness, he was startled by a hard punch to his face.

"You should calm down, Tao. You're making me think you don't want to see me. Don't hurt my feelings."

Although the pale florescent light from the parking garage wasn't enough to completely illuminate the tight space, Ren saw his face when he leaned closer. His almond eyes were filled with intense hatred he couldn't match, and thick tips of his auburn ponytail rested against his shoulder.

"Get off of me." It was a whimper he didn't intend to make but knew he couldn't take back.

Ren held the hooded jacked Hao was wearing tightly in his hands. His arms were bent against the seat, and his hips were pinned beneath his body. There was a hint of sweet apples lingering on his breath. It was completely unnecessary for Hao to be this close to him in his mind. He felt...violated.

"You look pale," Hao said with a sinister grin. "What's wrong?"

"Get the hell off of me!"

"Oh, that's right..." He leaned back with his hair brushing the roof of the car. His grin faded immediately, and he glared down at him with menacing eyes. "You like being on top."

The statement made him shiver, and he dropped his hands. He could no longer see Hao's face, as it was hidden among the shadow of the cabin. This absence of light ravaged his limbs with rising fear. He watched Hao pull a small syringe delicately from his jacket. The barrel was full of a partially transparent liquid with beige hues and—

He couldn't concentrate on that. Ren squirmed beneath him, punching him frantically in the chest, arms...anywhere he could reach. Hao punched him again to stop the movement. Ren cursed under his breath as the blow crunched into his face. That man was unbelievably strong; he was quickly incapacitated. Hao leaned into his face again close enough for his hair to tickle his ear.

"Behave yourself," he whispered.

He removed the plastic protective cap with his teeth then inserted the needle into his neck. As the mysterious substance slowly entered his bloodstream Ren gasped for air in a panic. Hao watched his eyes broaden in a strained manner as he moaned incoherent muffled noises.

"Burns like hell, doesn't it?"

Ren punched the seat with tightly clenched fists.

"Stay here for a minute," Hao said quickly and tapped his forehead with his hand.

When he exited the back Kanna was leaning against his car with her arms folded firmly over her chest. The black sedan was rocking back and forth in erratic fashion, but he ignored it as he approached her.

"Take my car to the yard." He handed her the keys.

"You didn't say anything about _him_, Hao." Stress filled her face. "You're going to get yourself killed."

"I'll catch up with you." He ignored it.

"Ren has an army of security. They'll catch you."

"Do you not have any faith in me now?" He flashed a playful frown, but this only increased her anxiety.

"The entire police force will be after you. This will be a war, and you don't have enough guns."

"I'm sure I'll manage."

Although she was unconvinced he kissed her delicately on the cheek, and that was enough to distract her into taking the keys.

"I'll meet you there."

She glanced at the sedan with concern after noticing the movement stopped then twirled the key ring around her finger.

"Be careful," she said before disappearing inside of his car.

He smiled in response and waited until she pulled away to walk back to the sedan. Sitting in the driver's seat was exciting. Ren's car was luxury class at it's best, full of bells and whistles no auto owner would ever need. He would definitely enjoy himself. Shallow, asthmatic breathing filled the space and distracted him. Hao turned around with an annoyed frown. Ren was now lying on his stomach with his legs awkwardly bent against the seat. One arm rested along the floorboard; the other leaned against the door handle. His fingers wrapped around the shiny chrome as if he had been trying to escape but couldn't. Although his eyes were open his expression was vacant, and after a few more of these strained breaths, his chest collapsed against the leather.

"We're going for a ride, Tao. I'll let you sleep on the way."


	52. Chapter 52

**DAY 55**

Tamao wore a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top that tightly hugged her torso as she paced slowly in front of the bed. The faint sunlight emitted an orange glow through the window, and as it covered the top of the mattress the rest of the room remained in shadow.

"I'm sorry," she said after several moments of hesitation. "I...didn't think you would pass out."

Yoh lay on the bed staring at the ceiling with blank eyes. The rope confining his wrists was extremely restrictive. He couldn't move his body without the sensation of his shoulders becoming detached. There were visible burns on his neck, arms and torso where she tased him. Although he was now conscious, he seemed to be in some sort of pain.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

She climbed on top of him, straddling her legs over his hips. Silence filled the room as she sat still for a few moments staring at his eyes, but he didn't return the gesture. She ran her hands delicately over his chest; her eyes widened as the lightly raised scars passed beneath her fingertips.

"I love you. You believe that, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Tamao leaned into his face and pressed her lips firmly against his. Her hair spilled over his arms as she embraced his head, and when she forced her tongue into his mouth he closed his eyes. She pulled back immediately and held her hand over her lips with a shocked expression as sharp pain pulsated through her mouth.

"Ow! You...bit me!"

"I'm sorry. I just got carried away."

"You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

"No...this is unfair."

She dropped her hands against his stomach and frowned.

"I can't play with you if I can't move." Yoh wasn't looking at her, and that increased her discomfort.

"But...I had to tie you up so you would calm down."

"I'm calm now."

She considered his statement as carefully as possible. The position looked painful. Perhaps her guilt would diminish if she made him more comfortable.

"Wouldn't it be more fun if I could move?" His tone was scary and vague. She didn't recognize the change immediately.

"I...guess you're right."

Yoh glanced at her hair as she leaned forward to untie the knots strangling his wrists. She removed the right one first; he rested his hand limply against the mattress. His eyes traced her neck, chest and stomach as she untied the left one. She fell clumsily on top of him as she pulled the rope away, but he didn't move.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah."

She rested her head against his shoulder and crouched her body over him. There was silence again for a moment; she smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair. Yoh's expression was vastly different, but the hair blocked the view. The repetitive motion was soothing. She closed her eyes until she felt a hard tug against her scalp.

Yoh grabbed the hair roughly and pulled her head back. She swung her arms instinctively, but he yanked the hair with a forceful momentum that pulled her off of the bed. Tamao fell, hitting her arm and hip hard against the floor, and she lay on her side for a moment to catch her breath.

"That hurt," she said.

"It's supposed to be rough, isn't it?" There was a low growl escaping from his throat he couldn't hide.

She stared at him with watery eyes, but her expression quickly melted into an angered frown as she rose to her knees.

"Yeah."

Tamao tackled him hard to the floor. He was definitely caught off guard by the move, but she slapped him a few times while sitting on top of him. Yoh recovered quickly and pushed her. When she crawled away he grabbed her hair, which was the only thing he could grasp, and pulled her back. They wrestled for several minutes. Tamao punched him in the face hard enough to force a pained whimper, and he tossed her back onto the bed. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes, but when he climbed on top of her she screamed at him while wildly punching him in the chest and neck. He grabbed the rope she used to restrain him earlier and wrapped it around her neck with a double loop then pulled both loose ends tightly with his hands.

Yoh was serious. She realized this as soon as she could feel herself losing air. Various strands of her hair were caught between the threads of the rope and covered her left eye. She stared at him with mixed shock and desperation as she frantically kicked her legs beneath him. He held her securely by sitting hard on her hips; the more she struggled the tighter he pulled the rope.

"...Can't...breathe."

He was leaning over her; his hair cloaked his face in frightening shadow.

"S-stop...Yoh..."

Her right hand was hanging off of the side of the bed, and she began stretching it toward the table. Yoh didn't give her much room to work with, but she reached as vigorously as she could as her face quickly reddened.

"...Stop."

Yoh either didn't hear her or wasn't listening. She couldn't tell which. Her fingers barely brushed the handle of the taser she placed there the night before, but as soon as she grabbed it the rope around her neck fell away. He swatted her hand from the table then pinned her wrists over her head.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." She was lying but needed better leverage before attacking him again.

He grabbed the taser from the table, and she gasped when he pointed it firmly against her stomach.

"Then we should keep playing."

* * *

Anna opened her eyes as sunlight filled the room with warmth. She sat up in the bed when noticing she was alone and lightly rubbed her eyes. Horo was somewhere in the house; she could hear distant noises outside of the bedroom. As she attempted standing, her wounds prevented her from fully stretching her arms or yawning. There was more pain present than the night before. She stepped into the hallway gingerly and placed her hand against the wall as she made her way into the dining room. The table was adorned with small plates filled with food. She focused her eyes on the steam rising from it but was quickly distracted when he entered.

"You're awake! Are you hungry?"

"Yes," she answered . "You...cooked?"

"You make it sound like I can't cook, Anna," he said with a partial frown.

Anna glanced at him with hesitation, and he heavily exhaled.

"Sit."

After breakfast they retired to Horo's bedroom. Anna wasn't comfortable anywhere else in the house; Horo wanted her to rest, although she refused. He wrapped her arms and legs with rolled gauze, stating the tape she received at the hospital would irritate her skin. She allowed him to dress the cuts without protest then sat on the bed when he left the room to get ice for her face. Although the swelling was gone, the pain was almost unbearable; she knew bruises were still visible.

For the next hour they talked about absolutely nothing. Horo made her laugh several times as he discussed the most insignificant things that were far removed from any of her thoughts. The subjects varied from television commercials to soap operas, sports to fashion, food to gardening. He offered opinions on everything she could possibly think of and never mentioned any of their friends once. Anna was unsure if this was on purpose, but she appreciated the omission nonetheless.

"Horo," she said after a pause, "thank you."

"For...what?"

"For being here. For...everything. You've been very good to me."

"I'm your friend. Don't thank me for doing my job."

She expected the response and smiled at him. Horo exhaled with relief. Her smile was electric; he would do anything to keep that expression on her face. Anna sat on the floor in front of the bed with her legs folded, and he sat in front of her a few feet away. He was unsure of why she was moving but didn't ask.

"I said we would talk about it. Maybe now we should."

Her grave voice was uncomfortable. Horo didn't want her to be sad, and he feared this conversation would do just that.

"I had an argument with Yoh the day he went over there. I asked him if he wanted to sleep with her, and he didn't give me a straight answer. I just...wasn't surprised."

Horo remained silent. He watched her face with a weary expression and took a deep breath.

"But I didn't intend to fight her. I was too angry. I couldn't calm down. It felt like he punched me in the stomach."

His eyes narrowed.

"When I went back to my room Ren was still there."

"He was there?"

"He told me about Tamao. He wanted me to break off the engagement. We argued about it, and he kissed me."

Horo's body tensed. He didn't like where the story was going but didn't want to interrupt.

"We used to fight all the time, but this day was different. I knew that, but..." She paused, clasping her hands loosely in her lap. "I don't really know what I was expecting."

Anna's eyes were suddenly wet, and this triggered a mirrored response from him.

"I honestly don't remember everything. It's in pieces. I remember trying to fight him and not being able to. I remember biting him. I remember him punching me in the mouth because I called for Yoh. And then...realizing he wasn't coming because I told him to leave."

Sadness flooded her senses as she stared at his ear with a painful pause.

"He...ripped my dress..." Anna buried her face in her hands; she couldn't stop herself from crying, and her voice was too weak to keep talking.

"You can stop," Horo said.

He sat beside her and wrapped his arm delicately around her shoulders. She swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths then leaned her body against him.

"Why didn't you say anything, Anna?"

"I didn't want you to think I was weak, I didn't want to lose your respect."

"What are you talking about? You're the strongest woman I know. That will never change."

She grabbed his shirt with her hand and rested her face against his shoulder with her eyes closed.

"That's the point in having friends. Me wanting to protect you has nothing to do with you being weak. I'm sorry...that I failed you."

"You didn't fail me..." Her voiced trailed off. The last statement confused her.

"Yes I did...three times! I wanted to give you space. I thought you wanted to be alone."

"You couldn't have known Ren was there."

"I shouldn't have left you there. It's my fault." He was frustrated. "I knew how scared you were at the hospital. I took you home and didn't even ask about it. It was just...stupid!"

"Horo—"

"Even after I saw that, I still left you here last night all by yourself. All of this could have been avoided. I was too busy protecting Tamao when I should have been protecting you."

"You didn't know, Horo. You can't blame yourself."

He didn't answer, but she knew he was unconvinced. They sat in silence for a few moments as he bitterly closed his eyes, and she wrapped her arms loosely around his waist.

"Does Yoh know about this?"

"No," she sighed. "He thinks I'm sleeping with him...which is worse."

"Hao?"

"I told him Ren attacked me, but I'm sure his imagination ran with it. He promised he'd stay out of it."

"Anna, I called him last night."

She pulled away from him and sat upright.

"I panicked."

"Tell me exactly what he said, Horo."

"He didn't say much. Just for me to stay with you."

"About Ren. What did he say about Ren?" Her stressed voice was low, and she stared at the floor.

"He said he'll take care of it and hung up on me."

"When did you call him?"

"Before I took you to the hospital. I would have said something last night, but you were so upset."

"No."

She scrambled to her feet with clenched teeth. The pain restricted her movements slightly, and he followed her as she attempted jogging into the hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"Where's my phone?"

"What?"

She stumbled a few steps into the hallway, and he grabbed her before falling.

"Anna, you need to rest."

"No!" She jerked away from him and leaned against the wall. "I need to find Hao right now."

"His phone is off. I tried calling him this morning, and it went straight to voice-mail."

"Then we need to call Yoh."

"Wait...what?"

"I have to find him. I can't let this happen."

"He just wants to keep you safe, Anna. You should let him do that."

"No, Horo..." She closed her eyes and tightened her jaw. "It's so much deeper than that. You...don't understand."

"I know he's going after Ren. I'm not stupid. And he deserves it."

"Was he calm?"

He stared at her with confusion.

"Did he sound calm on the phone, Horo?" Her eyes were filled with tears again as she held herself against the wall with her hands.

"Yeah, actually." He rubbed his neck lightly. "He was way too calm. I thought it was weird."

"He's not...thinking clearly," she said. "I have to find him before it's too late."

Horo was bothered that she seemed so defensive of Ren. She sauntered down the hallway as quickly as possible but paused before reaching the end.

"Call Yoh," she said. "Don't tell him anything. Just ask him to find Hao and call me back when he does."

"Anna—"

"I need you to do this for me! If you want to call yourself my friend you'll help me right now!"

"Why are you trying to protect that monster?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not protecting Ren. I'm protecting Hao...from himself."

* * *

Ren blinked his eyes a few times as the thick fog of unconsciousness slowly faded. His surroundings were unfamiliar; grogginess prevented him from seeing the space clearly. His wrists were tied above his head; the tight knots pulled against the skin as he rubbed his face with his arm, and after glancing into his lap he realized his clothes were missing. His nakedness was uncomfortable but curiously unaffected by the surrounding air, and he leaned his back against the concrete wall behind him as his crouched position on the floor began to tire him. The surface against his back stuck to his skin, and he was startled by the discovery. He blinked his eyes again several times. As the adjustment continued he noticed the floors and walls were lined in thick plastic sheeting. This realization increased his anxiety, and he tried to stand on his feet to free himself from the rope. The attempt was short lived. Plastic beneath his feet caused him to slip involuntarily, and his legs tumbled out from underneath him, sending him crashing to the floor. The sudden pull of gravity tightened the rope and cut into his skin, but numbness shielded him from the sensation.

"Did you enjoy your nap?"

Ren assumed he was alone in the room until he heard Hao's voice. He realized quickly the man was just watching him struggle.

"It's been hours, Tao. I was expecting heavy sweating, a fever or...hallucinating. Something." There was disappointment in his voice. "But you just...slept."

He blinked his eyes a few times and tightened his hands into fists. As the rope cut deeper into his wrists he pulled his body weight back while repositioning his feet flat onto the floor. His knees bent as he attempted another position, but the restraint made this task nearly impossible. After several moments of silence he abandoned the trial altogether and curled his legs into a half fetal position against the floor.

"It makes me think you're either a heavy drug user or you have a chemical imbalance in your brain. I guess it doesn't matter which."

Ren cleared his throat as his vision focused, and he stared at him with narrowed eyes. Hao glanced at the watch on his wrist then rested his hands in his lap. He was sitting in a small metal chair several feet away.

"We have about forty minutes left, so let's talk."

There was confusion in his expression; he didn't speak.

"You won't feel any pain until then, Tao."

"You want to talk to me?" Ren said it with a smile. The substance was still in his system, which may have fueled this sudden defiance, but for some reason he was entertained.

"Of course," Hao replied evenly.

"Isn't this a bit forward for a first date? You took my clothes."

"This is our first date? I thought we were on number six or seven at least."

He didn't respond.

"If you wanted to spend quality time with me, Tao, you should have just asked."

"Well, you're a very busy man...and I'm impatient."

"Indeed."

"Did you molest me in my sleep, Hao? That's unfair."

"You know I would do it while you're awake. With a machete."

There was a long pause. Hao eyes never veered away from his face. Ren matched this look with a grin laced with irrational amusement. Blood trickled down his arm from his rope-burned wrist, but he ignored it.

"Did you put something in Lyserg's water?" Hao asked. "He called you five times. Blows my mind."

"I told him I was coming back, and I didn't. He takes promises very seriously."

"Why would he want you to after that ice pick party?"

He didn't answer.

"Oh, is that off limits?" Hao held his hands mockingly in the air. "We can't talk about Lyserg?"

"Let's talk about Anna instead."

Ren's statement was intended to illicit anger, and judging by his silence the plan was effective.

"She's not as strong as I thought she'd be. So...disappointing."

"I'm sure she didn't expect having to defend herself from a man too weak to fight other men." Hao recovered much more quickly than Ren anticipated, and that was annoying. "You attack girls. Anna...Pirika...Lyserg..."

He was offended Hao referred to him as a girl, but his anger was ignored.

"Shintarou's sister? Now that was completely unnecessary, wasn't it?"

"If nothing else, it makes me fair." Ren rolled his eyes. "I treat men and women equally."

"That's what you call bullying your ex-girlfriend?"

"Are you saying I can't hit Pirika simply because she's a girl?"

Hao paused.

"You're changing the subject, Hao. Stay on topic. You want to know about Anna."

He leaned back in the chair and lightly rubbed his hands against the fabric of his pants. Ren's smile returned, and he clutched his hands into fists.

"The answer is yes. She's magnificent in bed."

He remained silent. His expression was incredibly vague, but Ren had to keep going. There was a compulsive need to push him as far as possible. Vague definitely wasn't enough.

"She wasn't even really trying, honestly. She was tired but aggressive. Did she tell you she bit me?"

Hao didn't move from the chair, which was utterly disappointing. Ren licked his lips softly, pausing to take a deep breath, and carefully watched his eyes.

"That woman bit me everywhere. It was amazing." His voice elevated as he spoke; his eyes widened.

Hao's silence increased both his boldness and irritation. There would be no satisfaction earned without forcing a reaction of some kind. Ren's smile faded into a hateful scowl. He lowered his voice when he spoke again.

"I don't know why you care so much, Hao. She wasn't thinking about you. Anna wanted Yoh to save her."

His hands slowly balled into fists, but nothing else moved.

"Which is probably why she called for him at least ten minutes. I guess everyone left. I mean...no one heard her screaming?"

Hao's patience was wearing thin. He could see the hatred in his eyes. Ren was determined to keep pushing until he was given the reaction he wanted.

"The second time was even better. I gave her a haircut too. She really liked it."

He stood from the chair. Ren was almost satisfied.

"You should have been there, Hao. The begging was so sexy. She moaned like a dirty whore."

He walked toward him but stopped a few feet out of range. Ren clenched his teeth when realizing he was no longer advancing.

"Hit me."

"I told you it has to wear off. That's your problem, Tao. You don't listen."

Hao's voice was remarkably calm, and with exception of his eyes his face revealed no anger. Not reacting required discipline, and keeping his face neutral was a testament to patience Ren knew he completely lacked. The display baffled him, but deep inside he felt a pang of fear he couldn't push away.

"It's imperative all of your senses are returned. Do you understand?"

Ren didn't answer. The fear was rising. He couldn't stop the progression.

Hao knelt in front of him, lowering himself onto his knees. The action was swift, causing Ren to blink a few times. Hao leaned into his face with an exaggerated pause. Mere inches separated their noses as he stared into his eyes silently, and for a few eternal seconds the intimidating gaze forced Ren's strong expression to weaken.

"I'm going to do things to you that won't be considered pleasant," he said with unbroken eye contact. "In the next months, your normal physical function will be limited. You won't walk away unchanged."

Ren slightly parted his lips as he held a shallow breath in his throat. Hao was too close for him to look away. His eyes grew watery and red without his consent.

"That's only if I decide to let you walk away."

A quiet gasp escaped when he paused.

"Enjoy these remaining moments." The gentle tone was sinister and low. "A very thorough exhibition of our quality time will start soon. You'll have my undivided attention for as long as you want."

"You...think I'm afraid of you?" Ren's frail voice was terribly unconvincing. "I'm not."

Hao tapped his finger lightly against the tip of Ren's nose.

"You really should be. But then again, you don't know what's coming."

A tear rolled over his cheek as his view blurred. He remained silent as Hao stood and walked away. Ren stared at the floor as his heart raced; Hao resumed his casual position in the chair.

"Thirty four minutes, Tao. Continue."

Ren couldn't stop his body from shaking. The anger was replaced with terror he probably never felt before. He lifted his eyes slightly, but when he saw Hao was staring at him he couldn't match his eyes.

"Were you finished?" he asked. "You were talking about Anna. That wasn't the end, was it?"

"You won't get away with this. You're going to prison."

"You're making the assumption someone will find you...alive."

Hao's even voice was languid and soothing. Almost all of Ren's courage quickly depleted. He knew the rest of this time would be spent in silence.

"While I'm extremely flattered by your weak attempts to imitate me over the years, what you did was child's play."

"Imitate?"

"Stay awake, Tao. You need to learn this lesson once and for all." Hao ignored the outburst. "But your moans won't be sexy when I break you."


	53. Chapter 53

Yoh stepped out of the bathroom with a thick towel wrapped around his waist. There were loud thumping noises and short screams in the distance as he walked down the hallway. He entered the bedroom with a sluggish pace and pulled off the towel. His back was still partially wet from the long shower; his naked skin reddened from sustained heat.

"YOH!"

He scratched his neck and pulled open the top drawer of the dresser, removing a black pair of boxers and a white tank top. After putting them on he went to the closet to search for an outfit.

"YOH!"

He exited the closet wearing a large orange t-shirt and dark jeans. A small mp3 player rested on top of the dresser that he grabbed; he rested the large attached headphones on his head.

"Yoh? Please let me out. I'm sorry...okay?"

He sat on the bed and slipped a pair of white socks onto his feet then covered his ears with the headphones.

"Please Yoh. It's too dark. I'm scared."

His pace was very slow as he reentered the hallway. She could hear his light footsteps against the wood. He stopped near the end, standing in front of the closed door. The wood shook back and forth; he stared at the repetitive motion in silence.

"Okay you win! Let me out!"

Her breathing elevated when he didn't answer. She beat on the door with her fists and screamed.

"OPEN THIS DOOR, YOH! STOP IT!"

Yoh powered on the mp3 player. He was uninterested in the song playing but spiked the volume as loudly as he could stand. The door vibrated as she kicked it a few times, but he couldn't hear anything over the melodic beats pulsating through his ears.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOH!"

He walked away with his hands buried in his pockets. If she was speaking to him he wasn't aware and honestly didn't care. He grabbed his cellphone and reached the front door. Putting Tamao in the hall closet was the simplest way to disarm her. She dreaded confined spaces; he knew the longer he left her there the better. Irrational fear would keep her from opening the door, even though there was no lock. Guilt only flashed in his mind for a moment. Using a childhood phobia against her was probably cruel, but he needed to get away. His cellphone vibrated in his hand suddenly and he pushed the headphones behind his ears. This conversation would need to be fast. Tamao's screaming was audible again.

"Hello?"

_"It's Horo."_

A long pause fell over them immediately.

"YOH!"

_"What's wrong with her?"_ Worry invaded his voice. _"What the hell are you doing?"_

He grabbed his shoes and exited the house. Tamao's screaming was barely recognizable after closing the door.

"We were playing a game. She's a sore loser."

Horo mumbled bitterly under his breath.

"You called me," Yoh said with irritation.

_"We're looking for Hao. Have you talked to him?"_

"Who's 'we'?"

_"Have you talked to him or not?"_ Horo couldn't hide his anger. Merely talking to this man was enough to enrage him.

"A few days ago."

_"Do you know where he is now?"_

"Why?"

_"Just answer the question, Yoh."_

"Why are you looking for my brother?"

He cursed under his breath and paused. _"Anna just wants to talk to him. Can you deliver that message for me?"_

"No."

_"No? What do you mean, no?"_

"Tell me what you want, and I'll consider it."

There was loud scrambling as voices feathered in and out of the receiver. Horo was cursing, and a female voice countered it. He couldn't make it out immediately.

_"Just let me talk to him. Give me the phone."_

Yoh clenched his teeth.

_"Yoh, his phone is turned off. Just tell him to call me, please."_

"Is something wrong?" He couldn't soften his voice, and a growl released instead.

_"It's none of your business!"_ Horo yelled at him.

"Turn the speaker off, Anna."

_"Horo, get the picnic basket so we can go." _The sound was muffled; she was holding her hand over the mouthpiece, but he was still able to make it out. _"Yeah...that too. It's in the kitchen. And a blanket. The thicker one."_

"Where are you going?"

She sighed without an answer.

"Why are you spending so much time with _him_ all of a sudden?" Yoh's anger boiled over quickly. He couldn't control the outburst.

_"You gave up the right to ask me about my personal life a long time ago."_

He bitterly closed his eyes.

_"I won't fight with you. Just tell Hao to call me."_

She hung up before he could answer, and he held the small device tightly in his hand. He hastily went back inside, violently slamming the door when he entered.

"Yoh?" Her whiny voice was annoying; he tightened his jaw while staring at the floor.

"What?"

"I...gotta go pee."

* * *

Ren opened his eyes as dull pain forced him awake. His arms were no longer suspended over his head; his palms rested limply on the thick plastic. He leaned against the wall with his legs outstretched. This removal of the restraint was unhelpful anyway. Despite his best efforts he couldn't move his arms; he was forced to stay in that position. The room was empty, which was welcoming, but he knew the peace wouldn't last long. There were no windows; the only light came from a tall, florescent floor lamp several feet away. His mind wandered as he tried pushing away the pain. Ren wondered the time and how long he had been asleep. He wanted to know where Hao went and when he was coming back. He needed to know why he was unrestrained but couldn't move. He worried Lyserg would wake up without him there, and he knew his reaction would possibly be rash.

Or maybe not. Recently, Lyserg said he hated him almost every day. Perhaps it was the truth. This could be the break he was waiting for.

He heard the door open but couldn't see it. Hao entered holding a large cardboard box. He said nothing as he rested on his knees in front of him and placed the box on the floor.

"What time is it?" Ren asked with fatigue.

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not."

"It wore off an hour ago." Hao flicked the bottom of his foot with his finger. "Can you feel the difference?"

"Why can't I move?"

"It's a side effect. But you don't really need to move, do you?"

"What if I have to use the bathroom?"

"You'll stink."

"Why would you want to touch me if I soil myself?" He closed his eyes.

"I can wear gloves. It's really not a big deal."

"Why don't you just kill me now, and we won't have to work that out?"

"You went above and beyond what was necessary to get my attention, and now you just want to end it? I'm offended, Tao. You've really hurt my feelings."

Hao wasn't smiling when Ren opened his eyes. He couldn't tell if the man was serious; his voice didn't reveal any sarcasm. Ren decided he would play along.

"I didn't mean to. If you don't want to kill me...don't."

"I told you before. This is our quality time. It won't be interrupted by you dying or even a bathroom break."

"Will this be fun?"

"A blast, Tao."

He opened the box and removed its contents. Ren watched as he placed a large auto battery on the floor near his feet. There were two jumper cables connected to the nodes on top of it, but one cable was spliced with the internal wire exposed. A small dimmer switch was crudely attached to the free wire. Ren's face paled. Hao removed a large metal hanger next then pushed the box away and held the metal clamps connected to the cables in his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Ren didn't answer.

"Don't worry. This is just to wake you up. It won't hurt."

He paused. Ren met his eyes with alarmed awareness; Hao shrugged his shoulders with calm indifference.

"Okay..." He bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, it'll hurt. A lot."

Ren's eyes watered as he observed him wrapping the hanger onto the end of the unaltered clamp. He slowly blinked his eyes when he pulled the long metal sharply around his waist. It wasn't long enough, but Hao forced it, cutting his skin in the process. The material bent without much resistance, and he secured it by twisting the end and wedging it inside the teeth of the clamp.

"Try not to freak out. Your heart will stop if you do."

He crawled closer and placed the second clamp between his legs. Ren gasped as the hard teeth pinched his skin, and he stared at the empty metal chair in front of him to avoid the sight below.

"I'll be honest. I have no idea if it'll fall off."

Hao sat beside him on the wall, leaning his entire body onto him, and rested his head on his shoulder as he gently grabbed the dimmer switch.

"Just relax."

"You talk to much," he said defiantly. "Get on with it."

There was a wide lever over the surface of the switch, and Hao pushed it up slowly with his thumb. The electric current burned through his skin immediately, and his legs violently shivered. He clenched his teeth and lowered his head. Hao stared the chair as he moaned something inaudible.

"It's barely on," he sighed. "Don't be a wimp."

"Bastard." It was the only word Hao could make out from the grunting in the back of his throat.

"This switch controls the voltage." He knew Ren was in too much pain to care. "It had to be modified. Without this it would fry you from the inside out. That's really not what we want to achieve here."

His head was shivering but he didn't speak. Hao's body weight became increasingly heavy. He closed his eyes.

"I've heard that electrocution can be exhilarating when done in small amounts. Similar to asphyxiation during sex. Is that true?"

Ren's entire body was shaking. A bitter moan escaped. Hao lifted his head enough to rest his lips against his ear, and the violent trembling rapidly increased as he pushed the lever higher.

"How about now?" he whispered. "It...tingles."

The moans were louder. He didn't lift his head.

"Nothing yet?"

He bent his knees but Hao pushed them back down against the floor with his free hand.

"It hurts, doesn't it? You can be honest."

"Hao..." His ragged breathing caused a wheezing sound to fill the air. "...Hao..."

"If you beg me to stop I'll be angry."

"Hao..."

"You don't want me angry, do you? Is that really smart?"

A stabbing sensation filled his lungs as he stared at his legs. His torso was bleeding where the metal choked his skin; his groin was partially numb from the clamp, and the bruised organ filled with burning acid from the current. Hao nudged the lever up with his thumb very lightly, but the change was drastic. Ren slammed his head against the wall as hot tears ran unrestrained down his face.

"S-stop. Please...stop."

Hao took a deep breath. Ren's body vibrated vigorously beside him; he slowly moved away.

"I'll think about it."

He pushed the lever again and narrowed his eyes as the man sitting beside him began screaming. The extended outburst was a mixture of gagged moans and desperate wails with hysterical screams and incoherent curses in between.

"I really am thinking about it, Tao," he said. "Hold on."

Ren's back beat violently against the wall in a sporadic pattern as his body continued shaking. Hao was unsure whether or not that was voluntary, but his expression didn't reveal any alarm.

"Shit." He only guessed Ren said it. There was no way to properly make it out.

"You're so impatient," he sighed. "Let me work this out in my head."

He tossed the switch at Ren's thigh and stood up. Even if he was able to move his arms Ren couldn't reach it. The thought was greatly amusing.

"Tell me why I should stop, Tao. Maybe that would help me with this decision."

Hao knew he couldn't respond. The screaming constant now.

"You wanted this, didn't you? You needed my attention. You thought I was ignoring you. So why would you want me to stop? I mean...you just got here."

Ren scratched the plastic with his fingernails and opened his mouth. He was unaware he was making that action. His eyes bulged painfully as he stared at his stomach. Hao leaned over and turned off the switch. He gasped, falling back limply against the wall. His expression didn't change, and he gawked at him with his mouth agape. Hao punched him in the face, cracking his head against the hard concrete, and he released a fatigued whimper.

"If you're going to have a seizure it forces my hand, doesn't it?" He said it with irritation.

His body was still trembling without his consent; his extremities were numb. Hao walked away toward a table in the distance and stood over it for brief moments. Ren hadn't noticed it before, but his senses were too dulled to speak.

Hao returned holding a large wrench in one hand and a thick steel pipe in the other. "Now that you're awake let's get started."

* * *

Yoh stood in the hallway leaning against the wall when she exited the bathroom. She timidly closed the door and lowered her head when walking in front of him.

"Are you going to put me back in there?"

"No."

"I'm sorry." She tugged the sides of his shirt with her hands and rested her head on his chest. "I don't want to fight anymore. Okay?"

"Okay." His tone was overly apathetic and blank; he didn't touch her.

"We should talk about this, right? That's what people in relationships do. Let's...talk."

"I have to go." He pulled away.

"What? You can't just...leave!" She followed him down the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"There's something I have to take care of. It can't wait."

"Just tell me the truth, Yoh. Are you meeting Anna?"

"I'm going to see my brother." He stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I'll go with you."

"No, just stay here."

"You're not leaving without me, Yoh. I mean it." Her jaw tightened.

"It won't take long. I'll be right back."

"You always say that...then you stay gone for hours. I'm coming with you. I'm not asking."

He clenched his teeth and turned around. Tamao stood her ground initially but took a step back when he stepped into her face.

"You'll either wait for me here..." He pointed to the sofa. "...or in the closet. I said you're not going."

Tamao swallowed hard and widened her eyes. He never talked to her like that before; a pang of fear filled the pit of her stomach.

"Sit down," he said.

She walked passed him and sat on the sofa without a response.

"I'll be back in two hours. Don't call me."

Tamao gazed at the wall with tear filled eyes and flinched when he slammed the door.

"You're losing control, Tamao. I can't say I'm surprised."

"Shut up, Anna," she sighed.

The woman sat on a chair opposite the sofa with her legs neatly crossed. Tamao's eyes narrowed as she glared at her. Her long, blond hair was pulled up into an elegant bun, revealing the beautiful features of her face. Her supple lips were painted with deep red lipstick, which matched the skin tight dress hugging her body. Black sandals adorned her feet with heels high enough for Tamao to surely fall in. She stared at her with amber eyes of great amusement.

"He hates you," she whispered.

"No he doesn't. He loves me."

"Just because you want it to happen doesn't mean it will." She folded her arms over her legs and leaned forward in the chair. "That man definitely hates you."

"Go...away."

This wasn't the first time she saw her. Tamao knew the Anna sitting in front of her wasn't real, but she felt compelled to talk to her anyway. It was a bothersome habit she couldn't break.

"He didn't want you to go with him because he's seeing me."

"That's not true. He's going to see Hao. I trust him."

"No you don't. Why should you?"

She rubbed her face and exhaled.

"He locked you in the closet. Do you really think he would do that to me?"

"I hurt him. He was angry."

"Yoh wouldn't do that to me because he sees me as a woman. He sees you as an immature child."

"No he doesn't."

"I'm everything you wish you could be, Tamao. Smart, beautiful, strong—"

"Shut up."

"You're pathetic and weak. You always have been; you always will be. You can't replace me, Tamao. You would have to be my equal in order to do that. You would have to possess two brain cells to rub together."

"I said shut up!"

"Don't you think it's odd he won't sleep with you?"

"Our relationship isn't about sex," she said. "It's about—"

"Lies? Manipulation? Blackmail? You call that a relationship?"

"Yoh loves me, Anna. He has always loved me. Even before you came along."

"Oh, you're absolutely right! That's why he proposed to you. No...wait...that was me. He wants to marry me. He's only willing to live with you and not touch you. Unless you consider being locked in the closet as some kind of foreplay."

"I don't have to explain this to you." She stood and paced in front of the sofa.

"Because you can't."

"You won't win this time, Anna. He's mine. I'm not letting him go."

"You've already lost, Tamao, because you thought this was a game in the first place."

She stopped pacing and balled her hands into fists. Anna stood from the chair and pulled down her dress. She smiled at her mockingly and rubbed the side of her neck with her hand.

"All I have to do is pick up the phone and he'll come running back to me," she said. "I can have him whenever I want. If I told him to wait for me, he'd do it until his dying breath. If I told him to leave you, he would do it without a second thought. That's the difference between us, Tamao. You need him. He needs me."

Tamao fell to her knees and didn't speak.

"You've recovered from your injuries. There's nothing else keeping him here. He'll leave you soon, but don't worry. I'll invite you to the wedding."

"You won't take him away from me." Her hands violently trembled. "I'll kill you first."

* * *

Kanna was leaning over a large hunk of metal with a blow torch and heavy mask when she caught a glimpse of him walking into the warehouse. She powered off the dangerous tool and slipped the mask up above her head, then took a few fatigued breaths as she wiped the small beads of sweat from her brow.

"Hey, Yoh," she said.

"Is my brother here?"

"Yeah. Out back. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Long day."

She smiled in response and waited until he exited through the back door to continue the task. The sun beat against his face as he stepped out onto the gravel path behind the warehouse. Kanna's business always seemed slow to him. He never saw any customers around the junk yard or in the surrounding sheds in all of the years he'd known her. But she was paying her bills somehow. Hao explained to him she was selling scrap metal and not actual cars. He wondered who would buy something like that. The lot of land she acquired was vast. He lost his way around it several times, which was particularly scary at night. The heaps of metal in the junk yard looked like evil robots beneath the shadow of the moon; he was constantly spooked.

"What are you doing out here?"

Hao's voice startled him. The man came out of nowhere. Yoh blinked his eyes a few times while staring at him in silence. He didn't wait for an answer and walked away. Yoh followed him toward a clearing where there was a large object covered by a tarp in the center of the space.

"Turn your phone back on," he sighed. "Anna's looking for you."

"I know."

"You're avoiding her on purpose?"

"I'm not avoiding her. I'm busy."

There was a small shed a few feet away he disappeared into, leaving Yoh to stare at the tarp with an awkward pause. He reemerged dragging two sledgehammers, one in each hand, and passed one of the heavy objects to his brother. Yoh accepted it without question; his weary expression didn't change.

"She's going on a picnic with Horo. Why are they spending so much time together?"

"You sound jealous, Yoh."

"He's been trying to win Tamao over for years, but now he suddenly wants to be Anna's shadow?"

"You're jealous."

"I'm not...jealous. I'm just—"

"Jealous. It's okay to admit it. You love her. The thought of her being with someone else scares you."

"They're not together. It's not like that."

"How do _you_ know?"

Yoh didn't answer. Hao removed the tarp, revealing a stunning black luxury sedan. The paint job was so flawless Yoh could see his reflection in the shiny doors. He whimpered lightly under his breath, holding his free hand over his chest.

"Such a...waste."

"It's not like I can drive it around town," Hao said.

He closed his eyes when his brother took a swing at it. The back windshield shattered instantly. Yoh cringed when he heard it.

"It's such a beautiful car, Hao," he whined.

"Your turn."

They took turns wailing at the sedan. Yoh's blows were mostly harmless. He partially dented the front hood a few times and broke off one of the rear view mirrors. Hao smashed all of the windows, hollowed out the trunk and doors, caved in the top hood and even took the time to slash all of the tires with a hunting knife. Yoh dropped the hammer and stared at the metal heap with grief. He scratched his head when Hao doused the entire vehicle with kerosene.

"It was so...pretty," he mumbled.

"Manta left a message on my answering machine." Hao reached into his pocket for a small box of matches. "What did he want?"

"I'm taking Tamao to a mental health facility. Manta set it up. You'll have to sign for it."

"Because she's not going willingly?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell her?"

"No."

"Maybe that's best."

He swiped the bottom of the box with one of the matches and ignited a small, orange flame. Yoh slumped his shoulders forward when he tossed it into the heap, and the car quickly caught on fire. The heat was nearly staggering, but neither of them moved for several minutes.

"Hao...I want to see him."

"It feels like we've had this conversation before." He folded his arms loosely and exhaled.

"Please...don't fight me on this."

Hao's hair was wrapped into a tight bun high on his head; Yoh watched it the entire time he followed him along the gravel path. The heat subsided as they moved further away from the burning car. His chest ached with dread when a makeshift corridor lined with storage units came into view. Each containment looked identical. Outer metal was painted black; the aluminum roofs were untreated. The units were numbered, and gray paint thickly covered each door. Hao stopped abruptly at one of the far units and unlatched the lock securing the door. The number was 1186. Yoh wondered if that was symbolic for some reason. It could have been interpreted as the month, day and year of that man's birth, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Hao wouldn't care about something like that. He knew it was mere coincidence.

The unit was far larger than what the outside revealed. Yoh thought it resembled a small apartment rather than a storage closet. Hao turned on a light from a florescent lamp, and the pale hue illuminated the space with an eerie glow. Yoh closed the door and cautiously walked inside. He noticed a large table as he entered the main space filled with various odd items and an empty metal chair positioned a few feet away from it. The floor beneath his feet was covered in plastic, which increased his apprehension. He paused when noticing the table was covered in blood.

He took another look. The table was stained with dark splatters where the objects were tossed. A metal pipe and wrench were the source. Those were completely saturated; the rest of the instruments were unblemished. Hao sat in the chair, ignoring his brother's alarm. His calm demeanor was uncomfortable. Yoh froze briefly when he heard heavy, labored breathing filling the air.

"Hao?" He stared at the table with frightened eyes.

"Behind you."

Yoh turned around and gasped. Ren was lying down with his back leaning against the wall. One of his hands was limp with bent fingers; the other was flat against the plastic. His shoulder leveraged the bulk of his weight with the side of his face resting awkwardly against the floor. His torso and legs were bloody; a small pool of the liquid settled along his hip against the plastic. Yoh took a few steps forward when noticing his eyes were open. Although various violet hairs covered most of his face, his expression was mostly empty. His entire body shivered in obvious fashion. It was unclear if he was aware of it.

"What did you...do to him?" His voice was frail; he couldn't deepen it.

"It's a secret," he heard him say. "Right, Tao?"

Ren didn't answer.

"This is too much," Yoh said with panic. "You went too far!"

"I haven't done anything yet."

The ache in his chest was painful; his breathing was erratic.

"_You_ wanted to see him," Hao said. "I told you to stay out of it."

This wasn't what he expected. Yoh wanted to feel better knowing Ren was there. He thought disarming him would give him relief, that seeing him in pain would give him satisfaction. But there was no satisfaction. No happiness. No positive feelings at all. His head ached lightly as a dizzy sensation deflated his resolve. Hao was right. He had no stomach for this. Yoh spent so much time wanting revenge he didn't consider how his personality would interfere. Staring at Ren's helpless form only filled his mind with one emotion he couldn't shake.

Pity.

"He attacked Anna last night," Hao said.

Yoh was immediately distracted; his eyes slowly narrowed.

"Horo said he beat her bloody and cut off all of her hair." Anger filtered his voice.

He tightened his hands into fists and clenched his teeth.

"I don't know if he raped her, but she was traumatized and wouldn't let Horo touch her. I'm assuming he did."

Yoh closed his eyes momentarily as his body trembled. His mind filled quickly with rage; he couldn't remember what he was thinking about before.

"...Bastard."

Hao leaned back in the chair and smiled. His brother brutally kicked Ren in the groin.


	54. Chapter 54

**DAY 56**

Ryu entered the house with a surprised smile. His kitchen remained untouched for quite some time, but the smell of food was authentic. Having Pirika there was almost like being married. Coming home after a long day to this savory smell was something he could definitely get used to.

"Hey, you're back." Pirika entered wearing an oversized white apron over her brown dress. Her long hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and her skin shimmered with light sweat.

"You cooked?" His grin extended.

"It's the least I could do. I took over your house."

He dropped the briefcase he was holding on the floor near the door and slipped off his shoes. "I told you it's not a bother."

"I'm going home soon. I promise."

"You can stay as long as you want. I like having you here."

The dinner was better than expected. Ryu rubbed his stomach lightly as he rested his free elbow onto the table. Pirika was sitting directly across from him, but her expression was very serious.

"What's wrong?" He attempted to suppress a loud burp.

"Why won't you tell me what you and Lyserg talked about?"

"He asked me not to."

She tightened her jaw. "He's still mad at me, isn't he?"

"No."

"Well why won't he answer my calls?" Her eyes were watery when she spoke. "I can't remember how many messages I've left. He won't answer, and he won't call back."

"Maybe he's taking a break."

"No, he's ignoring me. He didn't even turn off his phone. Lyserg knows I'm calling him."

"You should give him space. He probably had a terrible hangover. I don't think we should worry."

"I...need to see him. There are things I need to say that I can't over the phone."

"He's not mad at you, Pirika."

"You don't understand..." She rested her hands on the table. "Lyserg's been nothing but good to me, but all I do is give him grief."

"So you want to apologize to him?"

"I have to do something."

"Okay." He untucked the dress shirt he was wearing. "How about I take you over there in the morning on my way to work? You can spend the day with him. If you don't want to stay that long I'll pick you up on my lunch break."

"That's great! Thanks, Ryu!"

"You should also consider calling your brother. I'm sure he's worried."

"He hasn't bothered to call me, so I guess not."

"Why are you so bothered by him spending time with Anna?"

"I don't know. It's not even her fault."

Ryu offered a confused look, but she ignored it.

"Anna can have any man she wants. She has a man magnet on her back. They flock to her and can't help it. But in spite of that she chose Yoh. And he blew it."

"I've never...flocked to Anna."

"She's available, so now it's open season. Horo's trying to be her friend. I know how my brother thinks. But Tamao's going to be a distant memory soon enough. Mark my words, Ryu."

"That sounds so...cynical."

"It's the truth. If you don't see Horo and Yoh fighting over her soon you're blind."

"Just because he's being nice doesn't mean he wants her. I've never flocked to Anna because she doesn't interest me."

"Well, you're the only man left alive who hasn't."

* * *

Takeda leaned wearily into the passenger seat as the trees in the distance blurred his line of sight. Nakashima was driving the large sedan, and he was bothered that the younger man sitting beside him was completely silent during the entire ride. He squeezed the steering wheel with his hands and took a deep breath.

"Did you change your soap or something?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like it," Nakashima said.

"Why not?"

"You smell..." He inhaled. "Ugh, you smell like Asakura."

His lips curved into a satisfied smile, although his partner didn't see it, but it faded as quickly as it came.

"Can you believe Tamamura was released into that Asakura boy's care? What kind of twisted world do we live in? We need to find a time where she's alone to question her again. She may give him up if he's not there to threaten her."

"We don't have a case. Let it go."

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't know doing your duty was such a nuisance."

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Just stop."

He pulled over into an empty parking lot but kept the engine running. Takeda unbuckled his seat belt and stared at the dashboard.

"What's going on?"

"Where did the money come from, Nakashima?"

There was a long pause.

"What...money? What are you talking about?"

"The two million yen deposits you get every month."

"How would you...know that?" His eyes narrowed as he stared out of the windshield.

"Is that really the issue here? Where did it come from?"

"It's none of your business." He punched the side of the door with his fist. "My personal life has nothing to do with you."

"You think I'll drop it because you say something like that?"

"I don't have to explain my finances to you. How did you..."

He paused and clenched his teeth. Takeda bitterly closed his eyes.

"Asakura told you that? He hacked into my bank account, which is illegal...in case you forgot, and made up some conspiracy?"

"I didn't say that."

"You don't have to."

Nakashima rubbed his face with both hands. Takeda's fatigued expression shifted into a scowl. The pause was full of tension, suffocating the surrounding air, and Nakashima abruptly turned off the ignition.

"The money is from a friend," he said. "My wife doesn't know about it, and I would appreciate it if you would keep what you think you know to yourself."

"Who is this friend your wife doesn't know about?"

"I told you it's none of your business, Makoto."

"Let's call her." He pulled his cellphone from his pocket. "She should be back from her errands by now. Maybe she can decide whether or not she'd want to know about this friend."

"Stop it." He swatted the phone out of his hand, and it fell against the floorboard. "What do you want from me?"

"A name."

"You're being paranoid. That's probably Asakura's plan anyway. Divide and conquer."

"No, I'm thinking my partner can't be trusted. It has nothing to do with Hao."

"If I tell you about this you'll just jump to every conclusion your twisted mind can think of."

"It's suspicious. It sounds like you're in trouble. Or maybe you're not. Maybe it's just payment for services rendered."

"Services?"

"A bribe."

"How dare you!" He tightened his hands into fists and flinched like he intended to punch him but didn't. "I've never compromised my badge in all the time I've been on the force. This is my life! I believe in justice, unlike you."

"Don't make this about me."

"This is about you and your fascination with that hoodlum! I don't even think you know right from wrong anymore. Asakura Hao is not above the law!"

"Neither is Tao Ren."

Silence deflated most of the air. Takeda relaxed his jaw slightly and turned his head to stare out of the passenger window. He knew his partner was offended, but provoking him was a risk he was willing to take.

"Hao doesn't ask me for favors outside of the parameters of a normal friendship."

"Friendship?" Nakashima mumbled. "Unbelievable!"

"He wants me to stay out of trouble. He wouldn't pay me two million yen a month to not do my job."

There was angered grumbling from his counterpart he ignored. His eyes were wet suddenly, a reaction he didn't expect, and he swallowed hard before continuing his thoughts.

"Just tell me the truth. Is Tao paying you off or not?"

"No." It was almost a whisper.

"Then who is?"

"No one's...paying me off, Makoto." There was stress present in his voice, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and thumb.

"How can I trust you if I think you're lying to me?"

"It didn't come from Tao!"

Takeda closed his eyes. He was ready to confess.

"The money..." He paused and rubbed his face. "It's from his father, okay?"

"No...not okay."

"Look, he was concerned about his son getting into trouble. I told him I would watch over him and make sure he didn't. That's it."

Takeda opened his eyes and leaned against the door with a weary expression.

"Then he started sending me money. I refused it, but...he's not someone you can just...turn away. I had to accept it whether I needed it or not. I didn't have to do anything to get it. He just called it a gift. What was I supposed to do?"

"That makes perfect sense," he said with anger. "Of course you don't have to do anything."

"Makoto—"

"You don't have to question Tao properly when he becomes a person of interest in a case. You definitely don't have to write a report when you're called to his house for disturbances. You can ignore evidence if it makes him look suspicious. You can corral other officers to house sit his condo like his own personal police detail...because when his house gets burglarized it's obviously a big deal. You don't have to wonder why Diethel would give him a bullet proof alibi for every single day of the week no matter when a crime took place. You're absolutely right. As long as his father is paying, you don't have to lift a finger."

"You think I'm...helping him?"

"You make a difference between Tao and Asakura. I don't. I know Hao's a criminal. You seem to think Tao can do no wrong, and it's clouding your judgment."

"That's really hypocritical, coming from Hao's bitch."

Takeda didn't respond. Nakashima knew he couldn't take it back. He bit his bottom lip and turned his head away.

"You think you know everything about that man, but you don't. They hate each other, Makoto. Just wait. When a war erupts...and it will...you'll realize soon you're on the wrong side."

"Do you really want to see him behind bars for justice, or are you just trying to help Tao?"

"He's a criminal. You just admitted that. I don't have an agenda. I'm an enforcer of the law. I thought we both were."

"If it turns into a war, so be it," Takeda said, "but if you try to give Tao an unfair advantage I'll kill you."

"What?" Nakashima glanced at him with a confused frown. "Did you just...threaten me?"

"I don't threaten people. I always say what I mean."

"Have you lost your mind, boy?"

"I've always respected you, Nakashima. I looked up to you like the father I never had. I wanted to make you proud of me." He opened the car door and leaned forward to grab his phone. "I don't want us to become enemies, but if you're drawing a line in the sand..."

Nakashima mumbled something he didn't hear. Takeda never expressed his opinion on anything before. He was always extremely guarded and quiet. This conversation was both shocking and frightening. The young man was full of potential, but now he worried his colleagues were right to avoid him. Perhaps Takeda Makoto was just as unstable as rumored.

And unstable people were often unpredictable.

"If you make this a choice between you and Hao, you'll lose."

"There's no need to do anything rash. We're partners. We're on the same side."

"You just said we weren't."

"I don't get it." His frustration spilled over as he leaned back into the seat. "Why does he have such a strong hold over you?"

"No one controls me. I don't get paid to think."

"I said it's not a bribe! You're making something out of nothing! Hao wants us to fight. He's using you. Why can't you see that?"

"If you say he's using me one more time I swear I'll blow your head off." His tone revealed his exhaustion, but Nakashima could see in his eyes he was serious.

There was no answer as he exited the vehicle.

"I'll walk," he said and slammed the door.

Nakashima sat quietly in the car for several minutes before restarting the engine. He looked out of the rear view mirror once before speeding away. Takeda sauntered in the parking lot a few paces before dialing a number on his cellphone. His face was wet, but he didn't wipe the thin tears away, and he closed his eyes as the ringing blared in his ear.

_"Yeah."_

"Hao, where are you?" His voice was frail but mostly even, and he swallowed to keep his composure.

_"Out."_

"Come pick me up."

There was a pause. _"Sure."_

"What are you doing?"

_"It can wait. Tell me where you are."_

Takeda exhaled heavily as he gave directions. Hao's voice immediately calmed him down, and his entire body relaxed.

_"Give me about fifteen minutes."_

"Okay."

Eight minutes passed when he saw the familiar brown car pull into the parking lot. He knew Hao had been speeding but didn't address it. He sat in the passenger seat without speaking, and Hao waited until the seat belt was secure before driving away.

"Where's your partner?"

"Is there something you're not telling me, Hao?" His face was red; he took short breaths as he waited for a response.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Tell me about Tao Ren. Why do you hate each other so much?"

"He started it."

"That's...so immature."

They sat in silence for the next few minutes of the drive. Takeda was too stressed to press him. Hao's calm demeanor was too much to counter in that moment. He rested his head against the seat and exhaled.

"Am I taking you home or to the station?"

"Home."

Hao relaxed his body in the seat and stared out of the windshield as small drops of water slowly splashed against it. Storm clouds in the distance choked the sky and hid the sun.

"It's complicated and personal," he said randomly.

"You don't trust me?"

"Yeah, Makoto. It's not about trust."

"I'm not blind," he said sadly. "You've been striking each other for years. Drugs appear in the trunk of your car unexplained. Then one of his warehouses mysteriously explodes. It never stops."

"But I always get arrested. Tao's never even been detained."

"You have to stop this, Hao. Just because he moves doesn't mean you have to."

"The only reason he takes action is to provoke me into action."

"If you know that then stop taking the bait."

He tightened his jaw.

"Hao, I didn't want to say this..." He rubbed his nose with his finger. "Tao has resources at his disposal you don't. He can turn this...spat...into a large-scale war. It's not worth it. What ever this is...just stop."

"I don't care how many 'resources' he has. He needs to learn he's not invincible."

"What do you want?"

The drops along the windshield were heavier and thicker than before; he turned on the blades to wipe them away.

"I want him to know his wealth, power and protection are irrelevant..." He tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I can touch him. Anywhere. Anytime."

"That's not necessary, Hao."

"Trust me when I say it is."

"What are you going to do?" Takeda waved his hands in the air. "Kidnap him or something?"

He didn't answer.

"Even if you succeed, then what? He's just as stubborn as you are. You won't break him. You'd have to kill him."

Hao turned onto a smaller street without a response. The windshield blades swayed back and forth against the glass in a rhythmic pattern that seemed much louder than normal. Takeda lightly placed his hand on his thigh but quickly retracted it before he noticed.

"I can't let you do something like that," he said. "I won't let you go to prison over a stupid grudge."

"Remember when I asked you not to take any action?"

"Yeah?"

"Now's the time."

"Consider what you're talking about here. You have to let this go. Please, Hao."

"Do you trust me?"

He blushed involuntarily and bit his bottom lip. "Yes."

"Tao crossed a line he knew I couldn't ignore and did it with enthusiasm. An appropriate response is necessary."

"Appropriate? What does that...mean?"

"You don't have to worry about a war. There won't be one." His calm expression didn't change.

A metal tinge filled the bottom of Takeda's belly when he paused again.

"This will be over soon."

* * *

Akira paced slowly in front of the bed with a worried frown. His eyes were wet, his face thoroughly flustered. The darkness made viewing the hotel room difficult, but he knew opening the curtains any further would trigger hysteria. He glanced at the brown medical bag resting on the mattress and briefly closed his eyes.

"Mr. Diethel," he said. "Please...let me examine you."

There was no answer.

"There may be serious damage. I have to check."

Silence filled the room again. Akira softly ran his fingers through his short, black hair and heavily exhaled. He expected this resistance.

"I know you don't want me here, but I came to help you."

He sat on the side of the bed directly in front of him. Akira watched him silently for several moments. His body was curled into a tight ball on the floor with his knees tucked into his chest. He held his legs securely with his arms; thick emerald strands blocked Akira's view of his face. The man was wearing a normal outfit: wrinkled, black trouser pants; an untucked white dress shirt; black socks folded down. Akira wondered how he was able to dress himself but he knew he'd never learn. He was using the wall behind him to keep his balance and hadn't moved from that position since the doctor's arrival.

"At the very least, take this medicine for the pain." He held out a medium bottle of rounded pills.

Lyserg remained completely still. Akira rested his arms and held the bottle in his lap.

"I should have done something. I should have said something a long time ago."

He wasn't directing the words at Lyserg, but he was sure they were heard.

"Mr. Diethel..." He paused and swallowed. "...Lyserg...tell me what you want me to do."

He didn't answer.

"Should I contact Dr. Lasso? You haven't met with him in two years. Maybe now you should."

He squeezed his arms with his hands. Akira stood from the bed, placing the bottle lightly onto the mattress, and sat on the floor beside him. Lyserg leaned away but couldn't shift his entire body.

"Let me take you to the clinic...and then...we can go to the police station. I'll tell them whatever you want me to. I'll have the room cleaned and move you somewhere else."

The tears he repelled before were now too heavy to keep back. He wiped his face quickly with the back of his hand and rested his arms over his outstretched legs. Lyserg didn't speak but slowly lifted his head and stared at the bed with blank eyes.

"We don't have to talk to Detective Nakashima. We can find someone neutral who wouldn't tell Mr. Tao about our meeting."

"No."

"You can trust me with this. I won't betray you."

He buried his face with his arms again as his body trembled. Akira lowered his head.

"Please...leave."

Akira was dissatisfied with the answer but knew pushing him would make matters worse. He stood up again and retrieved his bag.

"Keep this medicine. You need to take something for the pain. Please call me if you need anything."

Lyserg remained silent. His face was hidden again. Akira was unable to assess his mood. Guilt overwhelmed him as he turned for the door. The thought of leaving him there was uncomfortable, but he knew his presence would eventually be stressful.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

* * *

Ren opened his eyes as soon as he heard the scraping sound of the metal door. The rain pounded against the roof vigorously, and she fought off the water with the large umbrella in her hand. She slipped off the rain boots she was wearing and rested the umbrella against the wall near the door. He didn't look at her when she made her presence known; his spaced gaze had no particular aim, and with exception of the blinking he didn't move.

She knelt beside him holding a small, white box in her hands. He didn't react as she removed a large square of cotton gauze and poured a mysterious liquid onto the surface. She leaned forward and gently pressed the cotton against the side of his face in short dabs. The contact burned through his skin mercilessly, but he made no sound. He stared at her neck as the surrounding air filled with the familiar smell of rubbing alcohol and cigarettes. There was silence while she gently dressed his wounds.

"Are you hungry?"

He didn't answer.

"It's only bread. I'll try to bring meat later."

She pulled the shoulder bag resting on her hip over her head and placed it on the floor. He closed his eyes as she removed a large yeast roll wrapped in a towel and a bottle of water.

"You should eat something. Don't fight me this time."

She pulled a small piece away from the roll with her fingers and pressed it against his lips. He opened his mouth after a few moments of pause, and she exhaled when he slowly rolled it in his mouth. For several minutes she repeated this action. She was greatly surprised he allowed her to feed him but assumed he was just beginning to starve. He made a silent gesture for the water, and she held the bottle firmly in her hand while trying not to drown his throat. After finishing the roll and water, she wiped his mouth with the towel the bread came in and sat on her knees.

"I can't stay long. I don't know when he's coming back."

Ren blinked his eyes a few times and didn't look at her.

"You really pissed him off." There was fear in her voice.

He glanced at her lap.

"Stop being stubborn and end this. Apologize. Just...tell him whatever he wants to hear."

Ren's silence was torturous.

"Why won't you save yourself?" Her voice elevated. "Let go of your pride."

His hands were limp at his sides when she grabbed one of them. She inspected his fingers quietly for a few moments and then closed her eyes.

"That's next," she mumbled. "There's no way he won't do it."

Tears filled her eyes as she gently squeezed his hand, but she released it and stood in front of him.

"You can't be that stupid! Don't you get it?"

He smiled at her, a gesture that conjured more pain. She was unsure if he was mocking her or trying to be polite.

"He didn't bring you here to beat you up! Your family won't recognize your body when he's done with you! You want to die here?"

"Thank you for the bread, Kanna."

He said nothing else. His defiant eyes and amused grin sent uncomfortable chills down her spine.

"You're crazy. Completely...insane."


	55. Chapter 55

**DAY 57**

Anna sat on the floor with her legs folded and stared at the television with blank eyes. The power was turned off, but the dark screen still captured her attention for several minutes. She blinked rapidly when she heard Horo enter the room and lightly scratched her ear with one finger.

"He hasn't called."

"There's really nothing we can do, Anna. Hao's obviously screening his calls. Even if you're right, it's not like he's going to just...stop whatever he's doing."

She sucked her teeth loudly and rolled her eyes. He was right, although she didn't want to admit it. Waiting for her wounds to heal would probably be best if she couldn't call him. This would need to be a conversation between them face to face.

"Hey..." He sat beside her holding a small paper bag with plastic handles. "There was a woman selling hand-dyed silk scarves near the weird key-chains store."

He handed her the bag, and she smiled when she saw the vivid colors spill out of it. The first scarf was painted with hues of blue and purple; the second was green and yellow; and the third was bright orange.

"I thought maybe you'd like more colors."

"Thanks. They're beautiful."

She rubbed the back of her head softly with her hand and sighed. He wasn't smiling at her, but his vague expression made her slightly uncomfortable.

"It's never been this short before. It feels...strange."

"I like it. If nothing else, it brings out the color in your eyes and makes your face brighter."

"You don't have to make me feel better."

"I'm not. Your hair is beautiful."

Anna opened her mouth but nothing came out. She glared at him with slight irritation but the expression quickly softened when realizing he was serious.

"Horo," she said after clearing her throat, "I want you to be honest with me."

"About what?"

"When you look at me...what do you see?"

"I see Anna."

Horo didn't hesitate when he answered, which was something that caught her off guard. She assumed he would need time to deliberate, as Yoh often did when being asked something analytical. But this clearly wasn't Yoh. Horo's sense of awareness never seemed clouded. He was always certain of his words, even if they were harsh. He didn't say things to make people like him; he said them because they were true. Anna realized in all the time she spent living with this man there were many endearing characteristics of his she completely missed.

"Can you...elaborate?"

"I see a woman who is smart and funny. She was pushed to her limits but is still strong enough to get back on her feet. She doesn't feel sorry for herself, even though she has every right to. She wants to be understood and demands loyalty. I'm pretty lucky to call her my friend; every moment spent with her inspires me to be a better person."

Anna's face flushed an array of reddish shades as she stared at him in silence. Horo's calm expression didn't change at all, and he gazed into her eyes with piercing sincerity. Nothing she could say would counter those words; there was partial shock still apparent in her eyes.

"Your hair is beautiful because you are. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

There were wet drops falling into her lap. She hadn't noticed how saturated her face was until he crawled toward her with the green scarf in his hand. Anna closed her eyes as he gently wiped her eyes, and she bared her teeth as a small giggle took away her breath.

"What's so funny?"

"You're full of surprises, Horo."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

His phone rang suddenly and he sat beside her to pull it out of his pocket. She rubbed her face with her hands as he answered then stared at the floor.

"Pirika, where have you been?"

There was loud screeching in the phone that piqued her curiosity, but she was unable to hear what was said.

"Wait, Sis...I'm coming right now. No, I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Just calm down...I'm on my way."

He disconnected the call and placed the phone in his pocket as he abruptly stood. There was hesitation as he grabbed the orange scarf; Anna sensed worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's going on with Lyserg. We need to go to the hotel."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. I barely understood what she said."

Anna stood and walked toward the door. "Let's go."

"Oh, here." Horo offered her the scarf but she waved her hand.

"No thanks. I don't need that."

He followed her out into the hallway and didn't hide his smile.

* * *

"You locked her in the closet, Yoh? She's not a five year old!"

Manta shook his head with disdain and stared out of the large window several feet away from their table. The cafe' was nearly empty, which he was grateful for. He had been yelling at Yoh since they arrived but his apathy was deeply annoying.

"That's not the way to handle it. You should have talked to her."

"When was I supposed to do that, Manta? Before or after she knocked me out with her taser and tied me to the bed?"

He bit his bottom lip. "I didn't...know that."

"Even after I choked her she had enough energy to stab me with one of her hair pins."

"You can't...do that," he mumbled.

"She wanted sex, even after she hit me with that stupid frying pan. Do you have any idea what cast iron to the face feels like?" His aggravation elevated. "She clawed me with her fingernails and ripped my underwear with a knife. I had to bite her five times to get her off of me, Manta. Five times! She didn't even feel it! So yeah, I dragged her down the hall...kicking and screaming...and I threw her in the closet. It was either that or..."

Yoh didn't finish the statement and tightly closed his eyes.

"How long did you leave her there?" Manta rubbed the tip of his eyebrow with his finger and stared at the table.

"An hour. She could have opened it. It wasn't locked."

"You know it's a phobia, Yoh. You can't scare her like that. I'm not a doctor, but I'm sure that's not what you're supposed to do."

"But it worked."

"What's going on now?"

"She's afraid of going back."

"You can't..." Manta wasn't sure what should be said. "She's not a child. She's a mentally unstable woman who's obsessed with you. Don't you understand what that means?"

His cell phone rang, but he ignored it.

"I talked to Meene, Dr. Lasso's assistant. She said they're preparing all the paperwork now. Everything should be ready in a few days. Can't you just be nice to her until this is settled?"

"Answer the phone."

"Hello?" Manta exhaled into the microphone unintentionally. Yoh was deeply frustrating him.

_"Manta, it's Ryu. Are you busy?"_

"No." He rolled his eyes. "I'm with Yoh."

_"Are you far away from Lyserg's hotel?"_

"Um, no. I don't think so." He held his hand over the phone. "Yoh, how close are we to Lyserg's hotel?"

"Maybe ten minutes," he said with a frown. "Why?"

"Ten minutes, Ryu. Sure, we'll come. We're leaving right now."

Manta placed the phone on the table and stared at it with concern. Yoh's frown softened immediately, and he leaned forward in his chair.

"There's a problem with Lyserg. Ryu and Pirika want us to meet them. I think he was being vague on purpose."

"Let's hurry then."

Yoh left his chair and rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for Manta to pay for their ticket. He stared at the exit door as a chill ran down his spine. Anxiety rattled his brain suddenly, and he didn't know why. When Manta joined him they left the restaurant and began walking down the sidewalk.

"Yoh, Pirika called Horo. He's probably bringing Anna with him."

Yoh didn't respond and sped his pace. Manta walked behind him with his hands deep in his pockets and quietly exhaled.

* * *

Pirika paced nervously with her hands locked together. She was unable to slow her heavy breathing. The lobby was quiet. A clerk behind the desk offered her chocolate a few times, but she refused it. Her fear was rising so quickly she was unable to calm herself; overwhelming feelings of guilt and regret filled her brain. The gold trimmed doors slid open, and she peered toward the entrance while holding her breath until she saw Ryu enter.

"They're here. Manta and Yoh are behind me. Horo's parking."

She nodded her head and placed one hand over her chest. Seconds later Yoh arrived with Manta jogging lightly to catch up with him. They both appeared worried as they huddled near one of the six elevators in the center.

"Did you tell them anything?" Pirika whispered.

"Tell us what?" Yoh asked.

"We should wait until everyone's here," Ryu replied without addressing the question.

Horo entered the lobby shortly after. Pirika ran toward him but stopped short when she saw Anna emerge from behind him.

"Anna?"

There was no anger or resentment in her voice. It was the same reaction they all had: shock. Anna was wearing a pair of light denim jeans and a peach hooded jacket that covered a white cami. Although her outfit was overly casual for her taste everyone seemed more mesmerized by the blond fuzz that covered her head. There was a large bruise faintly visible on her neck and a burgundy scar blemishing her bottom lip. Horo was calm in comparison and addressed no one's concern when they reached the elevator.

"What's going on?" he asked.

The elevator ride to Lyserg's floor had to be the longest of her entire life. Anna and Horo were standing at the front, directly facing the doors. Everyone's eyes were glued to the back of her head; she was certain of it. Although she knew they were curious and possibly worried, she didn't say anything. Horo and she decided on the way there not to mention it at all unless absolutely necessary, and so far they pretended her appearance was normal. When they finally reached the fifteenth floor everyone exited with uncomfortable silence. Ryu stopped them just before reaching Lyserg's door.

"He's missing."

Pirika's eyes filled with tears as Ryu gave his explanation.

"Every staff member we talked to said he hasn't left the building in over a week. All of his things are still in the room. His cellphone, wallet and keys are in the top drawer of the nightstand. The rental car is still in the garage."

"Did he go for a walk or something?" Manta asked timidly.

"Why are we out here?" Horo asked with a frown.

"He didn't go for a walk!" Pirika blurted and quickly wiped her face. "He's missing!"

"We think he's somewhere in the building..." Ryu unlocked the door but hesitated before opening it. "...injured."

"Injured?" Yoh repeated.

Ryu pushed the door open but stepped aside. Anna was first to enter. The room was extremely dark, and she held Horo's hand to keep from stumbling. Manta and Yoh followed them with Pirika close behind. Once Ryu entered and closed the door he waited a few seconds and closed his eyes before turning on the main light.

Manta gasped and held his hand over his face as shock and fear overwhelmed his ability to speak. Yoh stared at the crimson stained floor beneath their feet with stress. Anna's gaze was fixed upon the curtain that was lightly splattered with the same substance. Her eyes were widened, but she made no sound. Horo surveyed the bed with a confused expression. The blanket and pillows were neatly arranged, but the mattress underneath was bare.

"The door was open when we got here," Pirika said fearfully. "The clerk downstairs gave us a key so we could get back in. We didn't tell him about...the blood."

"What happened?" Manta's voice was scratchy and uncertain.

"We don't know," Ryu replied. "That's why we need to find him."

Anna lightly clenched her teeth. "Ren did this."

"Are you sure?" Horo knew she was right but felt he needed to confirm it anyway.

Yoh darted his eyes to the window and  
bitterly exhaled.

"Probably the same night he attacked me." There was no sense in hiding it now. Lyserg was in trouble, she determined, and they all needed some kind of clarity in order to help. "He talked about Lyserg the entire time he was beating me."

"Anna...when did this happen?" Ryu asked worriedly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"A few nights ago."

Pirika sat beside Ryu on the bed and stared at the wall. "The day he was drunk?"

"Drunk?" Manta scratched his nose.

"Maybe. I left him here...alone."

"We need to find him now," Anna said. "If this blood is that old, he's probably in bad condition."

"I think we should call the police." Manta said nervously.

"Lyserg wouldn't want us to do that," Ryu sighed. "It would take too long and they would ask too many questions."

"He couldn't have gone far without someone noticing." Horo added.

Yoh was listening to the conversation, but there was something else that captured his attention. There were streaks along the floor that made the impression something was dragged; the track stopped right in front of the closet door. He tried to open it, but there was a long piece of metal obstructing the sliding mechanism. The door had definitely been tampered with; his curiosity made it impossible to leave alone. Horo noticed him yanking the door and quickly walked over. The others were conversing about how to find Lyserg.

"What are you doing, Yoh?"

"It's stuck."

Horo reached his hand as far as it would go into the open portion of the door and pulled the metal piece away as Yoh attempted to pry it open. After several labored tugs the metal broke free, and they stared inside the closet. Ryu stood from the bed but didn't approach. Manta stayed back as well; he seemed too frightened to look. Anna and Pirika walked toward the closet, but Ryu restrained them. He was worried about what was inside and didn't want to scare them.

"What's in there?" Manta called.

"Bloody sheets and towels..." Horo replied. "...gym bag."

Yoh knelt in front of the large bag and unzipped it. Horo remained standing but leaned over. They looked over the contents as the color faded quickly from their faces. The pause was immediately noticed. Horo walked away as Yoh impulsively closed the bag and threw it into the far corner of the closet.

"What's in the bag?" Pirika whimpered.

Yoh pulled the piece of metal back into the sliding mechanism to jam the door and slammed the closet shut. He returned to the group, standing beside Horo, and although they shared the same expression they said nothing.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"We should split up in groups." Horo completely ignored her. "Then we can cover more ground."

"Okay," Ryu said. "Manta, you and Yoh take the bottom levels...the lobby, restaurant, parking garage. Maybe the first ten floors."

Anna stared at Horo with narrowed eyes, but he didn't look at her.

"I'll go with Horo and search the mid floors. Anna, you and Pirika check the upper floors. We need to look everywhere, guys. Restrooms, storage closets...anything unlocked. We'll meet back here in an hour to regroup. Everyone keep your cellphones on."

"Horo—," Anna started.

"Let's go," Horo said and walked away. Yoh darted out of the room just as quickly, and Manta eagerly followed. Ryu glanced at the closet and took a deep breath before leaving.

Pirika and Anna stood silently in front of the bed for several moments. Anna was staring at the closet; Pirika was holding her stomach and closed her eyes.

"What's in that bag, Anna?"

"Something they don't want us to see."

"This is my fault." Pirika's hands trembled as she squeezed her torso. "I was so mean to him. Now he's gone, and we don't know where. I just want him to be okay. He's the best friend I've ever had...and—"

"This isn't about you, Pirika." The interruption was cold, but she didn't adjust her tone.

"How did I...miss this?" She ignored the bitterness in Anna's voice.

"You didn't miss it," Anna tightened her jaw. "I told you about Ren; you chose not to believe me. Lyserg warned you about him too; you chose not to listen to him. Where in this situation did you get lost?"

Pirika stared at her with widened eyes as tears streamed her face. She was suddenly aware of Anna's anger and needed to counter it with something.

"I'm sorry...Anna, I—"

"Save it. The last thing I want from you right now is an apology. The audacity you have to stand here like an innocent bystander makes me want to slap that stupid expression off of your face."

"What?"

"We don't have time for this. Lyserg needs us."

Anna walked away and slammed the door when she exited the room.

* * *

"I don't understand," Manta said with a whimper.

He followed Yoh into the elevator and swallowed hard. Yoh didn't respond and pressed the ground floor button.

"I mean...all of that blood. I know why you wouldn't want Anna to see that. But I'm confused."

"Confused about what, Manta?" Yoh wasn't exactly yelling, but there was a harsh tone to his voice that made the conversation uncomfortable.

Manta remained silent until the doors opened and was once again left behind. They searched the lobby, parking garage, restrooms and every other place Yoh could think of before walking to the stairwell. He opened the heavy access door and held it for Manta to follow. As they ascended the flight of stairs that led to the next floor, Manta slowed his pace.

"What do you think happened, Yoh?" He asked the question without really wanting an answer, but he was startled when Yoh abruptly turned around.

"You know what happened."

Manta's eyes filled with a thin line of tears immediately but he didn't speak.

"Ren tied him up...beat the snot out of him...stabbed him and raped him with that baseball bat. And not necessarily in that order."

Manta stared at the floor without moving as Yoh reached the first landing.

"You really didn't have to say that out loud, Yoh."

"You asked me."

Yoh ignored Manta's distress and continued up the stairs. He waited for Manta to join him once reaching the access door for the second level, and Manta stared at him with weary eyes.

"I don't understand why he would...do something like that."

"Lyserg never talked to us when we were kids unless Ren gave him permission to speak. He couldn't go anywhere without him, Manta. He's afraid to eat take out because he thinks it's poison." He clenched his teeth. "He defended him at the hospital like a programmed robot. The reason hasn't changed."

"What...reason?" He feared the response and looked away.

"Control," Yoh answered. "And because Ren's sick. Probably both."

"It's been at least three days. What if we don't find him?"

"We will."

"But what if he's bleeding to death, and he can't call anyone? What...what if he's—"

"He's not dead," Yoh interrupted. "Don't think like that, Manta. We'll find him. We just have to keep looking."

* * *

"What was in the bag, Horo?"

The elevator had been silent until Ryu finally uttered the question deeply under his breath. Horo leaned against the back wall and exhaled.

"Rope...duct tape...knives...a baseball bat...stuff I couldn't make out."

"Bloody?"

"Yeah."

The pause increased Ryu's fear and sadness. He tightened his jaw as he tried fighting back the metallic taste invading his mouth, and he slowly balled his hands into fists.

"I shouldn't have left him alone. What was I thinking?"

"You didn't know he needed protection," Horo sighed. "None of us did."

"I knew."

Ryu bit his bottom lip and wearily closed his eyes. Horo pressed the emergency stop button on the panel and the car froze between two floors.

"Pirika and I visited him that day. He was drunk, stressed out and angry. They even got into a fight. Pirika ripped off his shirt..."

"What?" His whisper was barely heard.

"...and his body was covered in scars." Ryu paused. "...He had a panic attack and spent the next hour or so vomiting. So I took Pirika to my house and went back. I thought he'd be calm if I came back alone."

"Was he?"

"Paranoid, mostly. But we ate. After that...he exploded."

"Exploded?"

"He needed someone to talk to. The only reason he told me all of that was because he was drunk. Lyserg would never volunteer that information sober."

"What did he tell you?"

"I...promised him I wouldn't say anything, Horo."

"Ryu, he's missing. If he told you something that would help you have to tell me."

Ryu's face reddened with mixed anger and worry as he stared at the panel of buttons in silence. Horo relaxed his jaw slightly and closed his eyes with a heavy exhale.

"So...this isn't new?"

"No."

"What did he say?"

"It's too much, Horo. You don't want to know, and I really don't want to repeat any of it."

Horo violently kicked the adjacent wall.

"I left him there all alone," Ryu said.

"Why did Ren go after Anna? Was he trying to blow off steam first, or was he warming up?"

Ryu didn't answer.

"What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Ren's unstable. He hid it too well."

"How long has this been going on, Ryu? You said he's covered in scars? Since when?"

"He didn't say."

His breathing was erratic as he tightly clenched his teeth. "...While he was dating Pirika?"

"...Yes."

He paced along the widest part of the space. Ryu rubbed the side of his neck wearily. He knew there was no way to calm Horo down now, but he would have to try.

"Horo, we have to focus."

"Did he touch her, Ryu? Did he put his hands on my sister?"

"Horo—"

"Answer the damn question. That bastard went after Anna. He's been doing who knows what to Lyserg for who knows how long. You said it didn't stop when he was dating her. He was with her for two years!"

Ryu lowered his head and stared at the floor.

"If that son of a bitch did something to my sister you'd better tell me right now!"

"You should talk to her."

Horo's interpretation could have been misconstrued, but Ryu knew as soon as he opened his mouth the statement was enough to provoke him. Ryu turned away as he heard Horo's heavy breathing behind his back.

"He needs...to die," Horo said with a livid expression. "I hope Hao kills him."

"...What?"

Horo slammed his fist against the start button and stood in front of the doors.

"Horo...why did you say that?"

"We need to find Lyserg." When the doors opened again he stormed away.

* * *

"We've looked everywhere." Pirika scratched her forehead. "What if he left the building?"

"We should check the roof."

"No way."

"We haven't looked there," she sighed with annoyance.

"Lyserg wouldn't go up there, Anna. He's terrified of heights. That's why he keeps the curtains closed in his hotel rooms."

They were walking along the top floor, and Anna entered the stairwell without addressing Pirika's concern. Pirika reluctantly followed.

"It's been almost an hour. The guys will be waiting for us."

"If you don't want to check the roof just shut up and go back."

Pirika stopped walking immediately. Anna knew she was offended but didn't care. She opened the roof access door and left her standing in the stairwell but after a few seconds she returned.

"I told you," Pirika sighed.

"Call the others. Do it quickly."

"Why?"

"Lyserg's on the roof."

* * *

Anna walked slowly along the concrete as quietly as possible. The outer edge of the roof was lined with a tall, brick ledge thin enough to cause concern. Cool wind blew lightly against her back as she calmly approached the ledge, and she delicately placed her hands on the surface while staring at the skyline. She held her breath for several seconds before deciding to speak.

"Hi, Lyserg."

Lyserg was standing on top of the thin ledge, inches away from where she placed her hands. The surface was too narrow for his feet, but his balance didn't waver despite the precariousness of his position. She couldn't see his face. His hair whipped in the wind vigorously, which increased her anxiety. He was wearing a wrinkled white dress shirt that was untucked and stained with blood. A pair of black trousers pulled gently against his legs with the wind. The dress shoes on his feet were scuffed and dirty, and she focused her gaze on them.

"What are you doing up here?" She attempted an even tone but closed her eyes. "I thought you were afraid of heights."

"It's beautiful...isn't it?" His voice was incredibly calm and child-like, which sent panic signals through her brain.

"Yes."

A small flock of birds passed by, and he watched them until they were out of sight.

"Where do you think they're going?"

"I don't know."

"They're so free. They can go where ever they want."

Anna quickly realized she was in a situation far out of her league, but this was no time for second guessing. She was alone with Lyserg on the roof, and the others were scattered in the hotel. She had to find a way to help him.

"Lyserg..." she bit her bottom lip. "Why don't you come down from there? We can talk about the birds."

"Have you ever wanted to fly?" The suggestion was completely ignored.

"When I was a kid. Maybe we all have."

"Why can't we?"

"Because...we don't have wings."

His pause made her hands tremble.

"Lyserg, let's talk inside."

"Anna, if I fell from here...would that...hurt?"

"Yes." Fear invaded her voice. "Very badly."

"Would I die?"

She didn't want to answer, but somehow remaining silent seemed like the wrong thing to do. He was clearly waiting for an answer. She needed to stay calm.

"Probably."

Lyserg took a deep breath and looked down at her. She met his eyes with great fear. He was smiling, but his puffy eyes were filled with despair that shook her core. Anna couldn't smile back. Her entire body froze when he spoke again.

"You promise?"


	56. Chapter 56

When fervent knocking ensued, Takeda sat up against the sofa and glanced at the window. His long, copper brown hair was wildly strewn over his shoulders and back with a few strands covering his left eye. The front door view was mostly obstructed; a short entry where he placed his shoes hid the wood; his hair hid the rest. He didn't move for several moments as he slowly blinked his eyes. There was partial guilt from calling in sick he couldn't push away, but he knew no one from the station would visit him without some compelling reason. Takeda actually never had visitors of any kind. This sound was mostly foreign to him. His face remained blank.

The knocking continued off and on for several minutes. He stood from the sofa nonchalantly and rubbed his right eye with his finger. The blue t-shirt and beige pajama pants he wore suddenly felt itchy, but he ignored the nuisance. He knew now he had a legitimate visitor. The thick white socks on his feet made the floor slightly slippery as he moved toward the door, and he placed a flat hand over the wood before turning the handle.

His senses delayed when he opened the door. The man standing before him was tall enough to tower over him and muscular enough to beat him in a fight. His outfit was intimidating; a pair of dark denim jeans, a gray cotton t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a pair of dark leather boots. A small portion of a tattoo wrapped around his neck. Takeda recognized it as a large dragon painted on his back. He'd seen it before. Dark brown hair covered his head and reached the top of his shoulders. His face was hardened and squared with a small mustache and beard that were unkempt. The brown eyes appeared much darker than reality; the sunlight cast a large shadow over his form. His lips curved into a frightening grin as he watched him in silence.

"Don't just stand there. Let me in."

His deep, rusty voice blistered Takeda's skin with goosebumps. After brushing his shoulder he entered the apartment, slipped off his boots and left him standing in the doorway. Takeda didn't move immediately. He was standing in the same position he was in when opening the door, and his hands shook violently without him noticing. Sudden warmth filled his back uncomfortably, and he held his breath as he felt the man's chest leaning against him. He pushed the door closed with one hand, moving his arm over Takeda's stiff shoulders, and turned the lock. Takeda fell involuntarily against the door once it was closed; his expression remained the same.

"Mitsuru." He said it under his breath with a terrified whisper, but the man didn't hear him.

"This is a really nice place you've got here."

He was standing in the living room when Takeda entered. The room began to slowly spin, but he blinked his eyes to push the sensation away.

"I brought you something." He pulled a sealed manila package out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the table. "Consider it an early birthday gift."

Takeda glanced at the envelope and rapidly blinked his eyes.

"I hear you're a pig now," he said with a smirk. "...I mean...a cop. Interesting choice."

"How did..." He was staring at the floor as he struggled to make a coherent sentence. "How did you—"

"Good behavior. Can you believe there's such a thing?"

"Why are you...here?"

"Missed you."

Silence filled the room as his breathing increased. Mitsuru slowly walked toward him but he backed away as quickly as he could.

"You didn't make it easy," he said menacingly. "I almost didn't find you."

Takeda didn't respond and gasped when he backed into a wall. Mitsuru continued his advance and leaned into his face.

"What...do you...want?"

"You never wrote me or accepted my calls. You never visited once. I was lonely, Makoto."

He tried to move away from the wall, but Mitsuru restrained his arm with a strong hand.

"Please let go of me." His face was wet with fresh tears as he bitterly closed his eyes.

"I traveled a long way to get here," he said with a low growl. "Don't you have any manners?"

He grabbed a section of his hair and wrapped it around his fist like he was intending to pull it out. Takeda opened his eyes and vacantly stared at his chest.

"Go make me something hot to eat. I'm hungry."

* * *

"Lyserg, you don't want to do this."

Anna couldn't stop her hands from trembling. He was silent, and as the wind whipped against the tail of his shirt, her anxiety increased.

"This may seem like a good idea right now, but I'm telling you it isn't."

He didn't respond.

"Lyserg...think about all the people you would leave behind. Your friends."

"I don't have any friends."

"That's...not true!" Anna didn't intend to raise her voice, but she was beginning to panic. "I'm your friend! What about Pirika? And...Manta? Horo, Ryu...Yoh! They're all looking for you right now; they're worried about you!"

"You tolerate me. You don't even like me."

"You're wrong, Lyserg. We care about you very much!"

He closed his eyes but she didn't see it. Anna rubbed her chest slowly with her hand as tears rolled softly over her cheeks. She didn't think she was helping the situation. Maybe forcing him to do what she wanted wasn't the right approach. Lyserg didn't need a lecture. She had to try something else.

"It's overwhelming, isn't it?" She gently wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket.

He didn't answer but clenched his teeth.

"That...pain feels like it may never go away?"

His hands violently shivered as he balled them into fists.

"I know what it's like to feel powerless, Lyserg. Hating that person staring at you in the mirror for being so weak. Wanting to disappear. Thinking no one understands how you feel...or that maybe they don't care."

She stared at the surrounding skyscrapers in the distance. He was crying; the sound pierced her body like a spear.

"I know it's suffocating...like it may swallow you whole. But it gets better. I promise it gets better, Lyserg."

"I'm tired, Anna."

"I don't know what he did to you, Lyserg. I won't pretend that I know what you're thinking or how you feel. But I know that feeling of being trapped. I've felt it. You can't let Ren break you like this. Don't let him take everything away from you."

"It's too late for that."

The access door opened in the distance, but she didn't turn around. Yoh stared at Lyserg's back as he slowly approached them. He stopped a few feet away when Anna motioned for him to stay back. Horo and Ryu stood near him, and Manta didn't move away from the door. Pirika was the last to arrive. She had been standing in the stairwell for several minutes unable to keep her composure, and Manta's frightened expression renewed her panic.

"What should we do?" Manta whispered.

"She's keeping him calm for now," Ryu said worriedly. "If we get close enough, maybe we can grab him."

"There's a better way to fix this, Lyserg. You have to trust me. I'll help you. Whatever you need, I'll do it. We can talk about anything and everything you want...or nothing, if you want that too."

His silence was uncomfortable. She slowly held out her hand. Yoh stepped closer and tightened his jaw.

"Take my hand. Let me help you."

He looked down at her again and exhaled. Their eyes locked for several, painful seconds. Her tears rapidly increased as she searched his eyes for something different from what she was seeing. Lyserg's expression was exactly what she feared. He didn't have to say anything else.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"Lyserg, please..." she said quickly. "We'll get through this. We will, okay?"

"Okay."

Her eyes widened as she reached out her arm. He looked away and took a large step forward.

"NO!"

* * *

Hao sat in the metal chair staring at the injured man for several minutes in silence. There were crudely wrapped bandages along his torso, arms and legs; his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the blood that was beginning to seep through them. He stood swiftly from the chair and walked toward his crouched form then punched him hard in the face.

Ren's eyes opened with involuntary shock like he had been splashed with a bucket of ice water. He rapidly blinked his widened eyes and moaned something garbled when he was struck three more times. The brutal blows stole his clear vision momentarily, and he cursed under his breath.

"Wake up. What's the problem, Tao? You're not getting enough sleep at home?"

He didn't answer; he was unsure if he was supposed to. Hao was clearly angry, but he was clueless as to why. He kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to fall over slightly, but Hao grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head back against the concrete. Ren opened his mouth without saying anything. Blood trickled lightly out of his nose.

"I don't care if she helps you." His voice calmed suddenly, and the drastic change was scary. "If that's what she needs to do to ease her conscience...whatever. You should know, however, it's not in your best interest."

Ren knew exactly what he meant. If Kanna tended his wounds regularly Hao would be more aggressive to compensate.

"Where have you been?"

"Did you miss me, Tao?"

"I always miss you when you leave."

Hao punched him in the jaw. The entire left side of his face felt shattered.

"I missed you too. It's time for your first lesson."

Ren glared at him with hatred as he walked away. Hao grabbed a pair of needle nose pliers from the table and pulled the chair closer. He sat on the edge of it and leaned forward until his upper body hovered over him.

"I promised I'd teach you something, didn't I?"

He didn't answer.

"There are two main objectives when you're torturing someone," he said. "If the aim is to kill your objective is to prolong the pain as long as possible until he dies from his injuries. If you're not trying to kill him the objective is slightly different."

He grabbed his left hand and held it securely in his lap. Ren's eyes widened but he was unable to pull away.

"You do things that are less painful, but he doesn't know that."

Ren's confusion was transparent. He was bothered by the strong grip he had on his hand; his muscles were too weakened to resist.

"These methods won't kill him, but they're painful enough to be psychologically jarring." He squeezed Ren's hand. "That's the difference. The first objective is physically scarring to the point of death. The second is all mental."

Hao positioned the pliers he held in his right hand against the tip of Ren's thumb. Ren was staring at it briefly but looked away when he saw the nail rip away from the nail bed. Hao held the pliers lightly in his hand and watched his body squirm as he screamed in agony.

"It's not that painful, Tao," he said lightly, although perfectly aware Ren couldn't hear him.

Ren slammed his head repeatedly against the wall and gawked at the ceiling. He couldn't stop himself from screaming; he didn't want to look at his hand. Hao ripped the nail from his pointing finger next without warning. The wailing continued with more volume.

"It just feels unnatural," he said and stared at the bloody fingers in his hand. "That's why you think you're dying."

The middle fingernail was ripped out much more slowly than the other two, which rushed his body with overwhelming pain he couldn't contain. Tears stained his face, mixing with the blood from his nose, and left a salty taste in his mouth. Hao stared at him silently for a few moments as he clenched his teeth and whimpered. Ren glanced into his eyes only once; the man was completely calm and was obviously waiting for him to settle down.

"So what have you learned?"

Ren's abnormal breathing was hindered. He couldn't say anything coherent without moaning.

"Were you not paying attention?"

He spit blood from his mouth and looked away.

"I know you have a short attention span, Tao. I'm not offended. We have plenty of time to get this right."

Ren moaned again but was ignored.

"Three down...seven to go."

His cellphone began ringing suddenly. Hao abruptly dropped his hand, and it landed heavily against Ren's thigh. He knew this call couldn't be ignored. Kanna programmed a distinctive ring for Takeda so he wouldn't be caught off guard; ignoring that man would always spell trouble. Ren watched as he stood from the chair and held the phone close to his face in an attempt to shield the conversation. Hao's behavior on the phone was noticeably awkward. He seemed...nervous, which peaked Ren's curiosity. The call ended quickly, and he slid the phone into his pocket.

"I'll be back later. Don't go anywhere."

"Who was that?" Ren asked with a pained smirk.

Hao didn't answer but twisted his face into a frown.

"I wonder...who has that much...control over you," he said with labored, mocking breaths. "You drop everything...as soon as they call you? I'm almost...jealous."

"Don't have a tantrum, Tao," he replied blankly. "I'll tell your sister you said hello."

Ren's smile faded immediately, and he released a low growl as he watched him exit. The door opened again after a few minutes. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes, but the expression immediately softened when he saw her. Kanna was carrying the black shoulder strap bag she had the last time she visited, and he stared at her as she knelt in front of him. This time she carried a pair of black linen pants with a gray tank top in addition to a large, sealed plastic bowl and a first aid kit. She placed the items on the floor beside her and rested her hands against her knees.

"Give me your hand."

He hesitated.

"Give me your hand, Ren."

Ren closed his eyes as she delicately cleaned his wounds, wrapped his fingers and redressed the older ones that were soaking through the gauze. She wrapped his entire torso and cleaned his face as he lightly exhaled. There were no words exchanged as she helped him into the clothing, and he leaned his head against the wall once she pulled the tank over his stomach. The linen pants felt heavy against his legs, but he ignored the sensation. He closed his eyes a few moments more but then stared at the ceiling with blankness.

"Why are you...doing this?"

"That's my business."

He smiled.

"Are you hungry? I have stew."

"No..." he paused to clear his throat. "Thirsty."

"I'll get you some water," she said.

He bit his lip as she walked toward the door.

"Kanna?"

She turned around slowly and glanced at him without a response.

"Thank you."

* * *

Hao arrived at Takeda's apartment in ten minutes although the drive should have been closer to thirty. He needed to resolve this quickly, but the cramping in his stomach was a reminder that things with this man were never simple. For the first few minutes Takeda was completely silent. He was sitting on the living room floor with his knees bent and shivering hands in his lap. Hao noticed he was staring at the small table a few feet away in front of him. Takeda didn't acknowledge his presence, even when he used his key to open the door. Hao remembered randomly how vehemently he refused the key when it was offered, but in the end he had to accept it.

Because Takeda couldn't be refused and wouldn't be ignored.

"You said your father came here?" he asked finally.

He nodded his head slowly as his eyes filled with tears.

"I thought he was serving a life sentence. How did he get out? And how did he find you?"

"I don't know."

"This is too random," Hao sighed with annoyance. "It can't be a coincidence. What did he say to you?"

He didn't answer.

"He gave you that?"

Hao pointed to the package resting on the table. Takeda didn't see the gesture since his eyes were fixed upon it, but he nodded his head anyway. He grabbed the envelope, noticing the broken seal, and glanced at Takeda with a frown before opening it. Takeda lowered his gaze to the floor when Hao looked inside.

"Cocaine?"

"Yes."

"Did you open it?"

"No."

Hao pulled the small, plastic bag out of the envelope. Takeda gazed at the white, powdery substance with anxiety and fear.

"This...is a setup," he said angrily. "Someone sent him here."

Takeda wasn't listening. He heavily exhaled.

"Stay there. I'll flush this."

"What?" Takeda clumsily rose to his feet.

"We have to get rid of it, Makoto."

"You don't have to do that, Hao." His entire body was shaking. Hao was unsure whether or not he noticed.

"This is not a negotiation. I'm flushing it."

"I'll do it. Let me do it."

"No, Makoto. You would have done it already if you could."

His breathing rapidly increased, which was very uncomfortable, and he stared at the floor.

"Relax. I'll be right back."

Hao walked toward the hallway with the bag tightly in his hand but stopped abruptly when he heard him scream at him.

"STOP!"

He turned around very slowly and took a deep breath. Takeda was standing in front of him with his teeth bared. His eyes were violent and cold despite being filled with tears, and although his body was still trembling the firearm he was holding in his hand was completely steady. Hao stared at the barrel with a blank expression out of impulse.

"Give me the bag, Hao."

* * *

Anna, Manta and Pirika screamed at the same time as he disappeared over the side of the ledge. Pirika collapsed as her legs gave out, and Manta fell to his knees beside the access door. Ryu stared at the ledge with terror. Anna clutched the brick with her hands and stared at the skyline with paralysis she couldn't shake. Everything froze around her. She couldn't hear Pirika's hysterical screaming or Manta's loud crying. The scuffling noises behind her were deafening. Despite her best efforts she was unable to move.

"Help me!"

She turned her head slightly and saw Yoh hanging over the ledge. He was holding on to Lyserg's shirt with one hand, and his weight was causing the threads to rip apart. Yoh reached for him again with his other hand and grabbed his arm.

Anna held her breath.

Horo ran to the ledge simultaneously as Yoh gripped his arm. They were pulling Lyserg back from the brink without his consent, but he was powerless to stop them. Ryu helped them pull him back onto the concrete, but he was viciously swinging his arms and kicking his legs. His screams were horrifying. Ryu quickly stepped back before being punched in the face, and Yoh released him after being unable to restrain his movements any further.

They couldn't tell if he was angry for being caught or just experiencing a long overdue meltdown. Horo held onto him like glue; whenever he moved, Horo moved with him. Lyserg wasn't strong enough to free himself. His arms were wrapped securely around his body, reducing him to short, wriggling movements and muffled screaming into his shirt.

"WHY!"

"I'm not letting you go," he said. "You're not going anywhere, Lyserg. You hear me?"

Lyserg dug his fingers into his back then grabbed his shirt as his body violently trembled. His sobbing was loud and devastating, and his head was securely buried along his neck.

"It's okay," he whispered and gently rubbed his back. "Just breathe."

"I can't..." His voice was pained with erratic and uneven volume. "...go back. Don't make me!"

"You don't have to go anywhere you don't want to. You can stay right here. I won't let go."

Ryu blinked his eyes very slowly as thin tears fell onto his dress shirt. Yoh rubbed his face with one hand but was unable to return the normal color to his features. Manta crawled closer but buried his face into his hands before reaching the group. Pirika whimpered something under her breath and stared at the concrete. Anna was still standing in front of the ledge with her back facing them and didn't move.

Lyserg's wailing decreased slightly. His haphazard breathing pushed his ribcage awkwardly against Horo's chest, but he only held him tighter in response. Despite the reaction of his friends, Horo was remarkably composed. He didn't appear as distraught as the man clinging to him. His eyes revealed anger more fierce than before.

"He won't touch you ever again." He said it low enough for Lyserg to hear him and didn't raise his voice. "Listen to what I'm saying to you. This is over. I promise."

He whimpered something incoherent and flattened his hands against his back.

"I'll kill him myself if that's what it takes. You have my word."

Lyserg took a few labored breaths then completely stopped moving. Horo cradled the back of his head with his hand and slowly lifted his eyes. He glanced at Yoh, who was the closet, and swallowed.

"He passed out."

Manta stood up but stumbled as he walked closer.

"We should take him to the Inn," Yoh said. "If he wakes up in that room he'll freak out."

"Good idea," Ryu added. "I'll carry him. Pirika, go pack some things from his room and meet us downstairs. Take Manta with you."

She didn't protest at all. Manta helped her to her feet, but she appeared disoriented as they headed for the access door. Horo was reluctant to release him, but he took a deep breath and allowed Ryu to pull his frail body away. Ryu held him delicately against his body to keep from dropping him. Lyserg's head was leaning against his arm. His lips were parted as a tiny breath of air escaped them every few seconds. His legs and arms were limp and dangled with the gravity. Horo held the access door open so Ryu could enter the stairwell, and the three of them disappeared inside.

Anna was still standing in front of the ledge. Her hands were flat against the brick surface, and she stared at the skyline with blurry vision. Yoh stood next to her close enough to make contact but didn't.

"You did the right thing, Anna."

"He jumped, Yoh."

"That wasn't because of you. Ren pushed him to that. You can't blame yourself."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"He was listening. Lyserg heard every word you said, but he was in too much pain to think it through. It wasn't your fault."

"You didn't see his face." She tightened her jaw as the overflow of tears escaped her closed lids. "He's so broken. There's nothing we can do to fix it. He's completely fallen apart. We're all...falling apart."

He held the small of her back absentmindedly.

"This has to stop. This...nightmare has to stop!"

Yoh pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sobbed lightly while resting the side of her face against his chest. Her arms were tucked at the elbow against his torso, and she grabbed his shirt with one of her fists.

"I'll make it right, Anna. I promise I'll fix this somehow. Please...be patient with me."

The access door opened again, and Horo walked quickly toward them.

"Anna, we're going home. Come on."

She pulled away from Yoh abruptly like she was ridding herself of an infectious disease and didn't look at him when she exited the roof. Yoh stared at the ledge with sad eyes momentarily but turned around when realizing Horo was still there.

"You're just as stressed out as everyone else. You're angry...devastated. I get it, Yoh."

He glared at Horo with angered eyes.

"Anna's stressed out too. She's vulnerable. The last thing she needs is for you to complicate things any more than they already are."

Horo took a few steps toward him, and Yoh clenched his teeth.

"You made your decision, and now you need to live with it. Anna doesn't need you."

"Who are you supposed to be now, Horo...her boyfriend?"

"I'm the man standing between Anna and the jerk who ripped her heart out." His voice was low but stern. "I won't move."

"This is between Anna and me. It has nothing to do with you."

"You humiliated her in front of all of her friends in that waiting room. It stopped being about the two of you then."

"I've made mistakes. We all have. You don't have the right to judge me, and you definitely don't have the right to keep me away from her."

"A mistake is something you accidentally do, Yoh. You made a clear decision, and now it's blown up in your face. Anna doesn't need someone who will manipulate her into getting what they want. I don't know...maybe you do love her. Maybe you want to prove to her that you can be trusted. The fact right now is you can't. She doesn't trust you, and her opinion matters more than anything you say or do."

He tightened his hands into fists immediately, and Horo noticed.

"You don't get to just say you're sorry and everything goes back to normal. I've already told you what I won't let you do. You can test me if you want to, Yoh, but I promise you won't like the result."

"Is that a threat?"

"It's what ever you think it is."

They stared at each other in silence for several moments. Yoh's face was hot; he couldn't control it. Horo countered his rage with calm eyes that were slightly intimidating.

"You saved Lyserg's life today. That was big, and we'll be grateful to you forever for being so quick on your feet. But even that's not enough for you to redeem yourself."

Horo walked away and left him standing on the roof with those words.


	57. Chapter 57

Near darkness blanketed the raised mattress cradling his body, and small shimmers of light from the sun peeked through the creases of the curtain to speckle the floor. Lyserg didn't move from the fetal position his body curled into when Ryu gently placed him there. The thin, beige blanket was tucked over his shoulders; a slender, white pillow stabilized his head. Manta chose this bedroom randomly. It was one of the rooms at the Inn rarely used and lightly furnished. He feared Lyserg waking up somewhere too familiar and how that would affect him. Steady, even breathing escaped his lips; his cheek was smashed against the pillow and forced his mouth open. Despite the apparent discomfort he didn't adjust, and other than light exhalation he didn't snore.

"It's amazing," Ryu said. "He looks so peaceful when he's asleep."

He was sitting in a wooden chair a few inches beside the bed with his elbows rested on his thighs. Manta sat beside him with his knees bent over a large pillow and dropped his hands against the floor.

"Like a kid," he replied.

Sadness and fear rushed his senses as his eyes flooded with new tears. Manta couldn't stop himself from crying all the way there, and Ryu had no strength to console him. He decided any emotion expressed would be acceptable. There was no need to attempt hiding these raw feelings. Maybe that was part of the problem.

"What should we do now?" Manta asked with a whimper. "Should we...check the room? I mean...you know...for sharp things or...weapons? Maybe we should take the sheets off of the bed. They're strong enough to make a noose or something."

"Manta, just breathe." Ryu sighed. "Even if he wakes up he's too weak to try this again. He's injured."

"He was practically bleeding to death when he went up there." Manta stood abruptly and stumbled slightly as he took a few steps. "I should call his doctor. Where did we put his phone?"

Ryu pointed at a short dresser that was positioned near the door. Manta jogged over and grabbed the phone but hesitated before making a call.

"We've failed him, Ryu. All of us did."

He didn't respond. Manta walked toward the bed with the phone clutched in his hand and bitterly clenched his teeth.

"How did we become such terrible friends? How did we not see this?"

"He didn't say anything, Manta. He's the most private person I've ever met in my life."

"No, I knew. I knew something was...off...but I ignored it. I just thought...I don't know what it was."

"You didn't know anything. He hid it from us. He's practiced it for years."

"Maybe..." Manta scratched his nose. "...Maybe I should have asked more questions or talked to him more."

"He wouldn't have said anything. When Ren hit him at the hospital he didn't acknowledge it, did he?"

"No," he mumbled.

"If I hadn't dropped Pirika off at the hotel this morning, none of us would have known about this. And he'd probably be dead."

"Do you have any idea how much pain he had to be in to go up to that roof and jump?" He closed his eyes. "He's afraid of heights. I've seen him freak out about it before. But...he was so calm up there. He really wanted to die, Ryu. I don't know how to fix this."

"Maybe it doesn't need to be fixed right now." Ryu was staring at the bed with weary eyes. "I don't think Lyserg did that because of Ren. He did it because he thinks he's alone."

"He's not alone. We're his friends! I don't understand that!"

"We have to make him understand. The only thing we can do for him now is make him feel safe. We need to make sure he knows how much we care and that we won't betray him. And we can't leave him alone."

"But what about Ren?" Manta was hesitant to bring the man into the conversation, but there was no way to discuss it without him. "He's not going to just leave him alone and stay away. We can't call the police about this?"

Ryu shifted lightly in the chair and rubbed his beard. Manta sensed his nervousness and bit his bottom lip.

"Horo said something at the hotel that bothered me. There are things already set in motion we can't stop."

"What...does that...mean?"

"I think Hao went looking for Ren after he attacked Anna. That was three days ago."

Ryu's implication was obvious. Manta's eyes widened as a quiet gasp escaped his throat.

"Part of me wants to stop that somehow." He glanced at the mass of hair partially covering Lyserg's face.

"Hao?" Manta mumbled with dread. "...Oh...no."

"I just want..." Ryu paused. He didn't want to finish, but Manta was waiting. "I want justice. For Lyserg, Anna, Pirika...and any other person in this town Ren has terrorized. And Hao's the only person I know bold enough to do it."

"Hao's going to kill him!" Manta's high pitched voice was involuntary. "If he hasn't already...he will!"

Ryu's eyes narrowed.

"Are you really okay with that, Ryu? Can you really live with that on your conscience?"

"...Yes," he said plainly. "I've reached that point."

* * *

The room was filled with suffocating silence, filtered only by uneven breaths that sucked in the surrounding air. Hao's piercing eyes reflected subtle anger hidden beneath a thin layer of indifference. The small, plastic bag in his hand was securely wrapped with his fingers. As he slowly lowered it to his hip the heavy breathing increased.

"I said I'm flushing it." His tone was calm. He knew the weapon pointed at his face was loaded, but he didn't appear worried.

"Give me the bag." Takeda repeated the statement with the same desperation as before.

"You know I won't."

"Hao."

"No."

He was frustrated, but Hao didn't care. Takeda took a few steps closer.

"I'll shoot you."

"I don't doubt that at all."

"Just give it to me," he whined.

"You said you'd shoot me. So do it."

Takeda fired one bullet that whizzed past his left ear and hit a far wall in the kitchen. Hao didn't move as the gun discharged, and when the metal narrowly missed his face he didn't blink.

"Was that a warning shot?"

"Give it to me," Takeda growled.

"I said no."

"Hao...give it to me."

There was no answer.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"In my opinion," Hao said with a sigh, "it really makes no sense for you to have worked so hard to stay clean if you're just going to cave now. But it's none of my business, is it?"

His eyes were wet with bitter tears as he squeezed the gun in his hand.

"Fine. It's none of my business. If you want it that badly you can have it. It's yours anyway."

"Just...shut up."

"If you take this bag I'll walk out of that door..." He pointed. "...and I'm not coming back. I won't acknowledge you in public. I won't answer my phone. If you do this I'll never speak to you again, Makoto. You'll be dead to me."

The gun was shaking.

"But none of that matters, does it? You'll have this little bag."

He whimpered something incoherent as his face became saturated.

"This..." Hao dangled the plastic in his face a few times. "...is all that concerns you? So I should just leave. If this means more to you than I do...then here. Take it."

He cursed under his breath and covered his mouth with his free arm like he needed to vomit. Hao's expression remained neutral; he stretched out his arm with the bag in his palm.

"Take it, Makoto. Knock yourself out."

"Son of a..." He clenched his teeth and paused while staring at the floor. "...Flush it."

Hao darted down the hallway and disappeared into the bathroom without giving him time to change his mind. Takeda dropped his hands and lowered his head. He stood still as the sound of pressured water filled the room. The weapon fell out of his hand unintentionally and slid against the floor a few feet away. Hao reentered the room moments later but didn't speak. Takeda's hesitation was brief. He tackled him hard to the floor and punched him several times in the face. Hao grabbed a large section of his hair and yanked it back, forcing his entire body to topple over, but Takeda recovered almost immediately. He wrapped his arm tightly around his neck from behind and choked him for several, painful seconds, but Hao slammed his back repeatedly against the wall. The blows were calculated and brutal, but Takeda's grip didn't weaken. Hao wriggled his body vigorously and struck him in the stomach with a hard elbow four times. He released him involuntarily but leaned against the wall and kicked him hard in the back. Hao groaned bitterly under his breath as he was tackled a second time. Although the man was smaller in size, his strength was an even match. Hao knew subduing him would be harder than with Ren or anyone else he had to fight. Takeda had enough endurance to keep this going as long as he wanted, and if that happened he would eventually overpower him.

But Hao would never admit that to him or any other human being.

Takeda bit his arm, which distracted him from his random thoughts, then slammed his head against the wall. There was a quiet pause as Hao braced his weight against it with his hand and clenched his teeth. A nagging headache surfaced; he was lightly dizzy. Takeda jumped on top of his back and slammed his head a second time but crawled away when Hao fell onto the floor. Heavy, labored breathing filled the air as Hao sat up and leaned his back wearily against the wall. His eyes were closed; his head throbbed. Takeda's ragged breaths matched his in volume; he could hear him nearby.

"Am I useless?" Takeda's voice was littered with anxiety and sadness.

"No."

Hao immediately opened his eyes when he felt the excess weight over his lap. Takeda had crawled on top of him. His entire body rested against his torso and thighs; his legs were straddled over his hips and bent against the floor. Hao couldn't see his face; his head was nestled against his neck. Takeda planted his hands flat against the wall briefly but then placed them delicately against his arms. Hao's hands were limp against the floor, but when he felt the warmth of his breath against his ear he tightened them into fists.

"What am I to you?"

"A close acquaintance." He stared at the ceiling.

"Why?"

"...Because having a cop for a friend would be complicated."

"Are you nice to me because I'm a detective?" His voice was barely a whisper. Hao clenched his teeth as he increased the pressure against his pelvis.

"Partially."

"What's the other part?"

_Deranged people don't respond well to being ignored._

"You've always been interesting," he said and tilted his head. "And you don't have any friends. Pity, maybe."

Hao wasn't exactly lying. Takeda didn't need to know every single thing he was thinking.

He crouched his body and wrapped his arms around his waist, lightly pulling his lower back away from the wall.

"Tell me the truth. What do you think about this?"

Hao bent his knees, which pushed their bodies closer together. That was the opposite of what he was attempting. He quickly straightened out his legs.

"Mitsuru's been in prison since you were seventeen. He wouldn't know about anything going on in your life. For him to appear on your doorstep now is suspicious. I think someone sent him here."

"Someone?"

"Nakashima."

Takeda squeezed his back with the tips of his fingers and rested his head on his shoulder. He was staring at the gun that was a few feet away with his hair hiding Hao's view.

"He probably had him released as a favor and told him where to find you." Hao spat the words out with noticeable bitterness. "Nakashima doesn't know him. He has no idea how bad this could escalate. Maybe he was thinking he would keep you busy."

His eyes remained focused on the gun with laser precision but he didn't speak.

"Mitsuru knows where you are now. Nakashima may have mentioned other things; we simply don't know. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He blinked his eyes very slowly and dug his fingernails into Hao's back.

"He doesn't know where I live. You can stay with me for the time being."

Hao cursed simultaneously as the last of the statement slipped out of his mouth. There was no way he could take it back. He knew Takeda heard him. Takeda leaned back, placing his hands flatly against Hao's chest, and stared at his neck without a response.

"It's just my opinion, Makoto. I could be wrong."

"But probably not."

Their eyes met with acknowledgment and anger. Takeda then rested his head along Hao's collarbone and gathered the shirt fabric in his hand. Hao's rapid heartbeat was somewhat distracting but went unaddressed.

"He'll kill me this time?"

He phrased it like a question but seemed uninterested in an answer. Hao lightly wrapped his arms around his back and cradled him like a child.

"Yeah."

He closed his eyes and exhaled. Hao rested his chin on the top of his head.

"Then I'll stop running."

"This is not the time for you to prove anything," Hao said.

"It's my problem."

"I know that, but Mitsuru is a sociopath. And you're afraid of him. You won't get anywhere but dead."

Takeda slowly opened his eyes and rested his chin on his shoulder. He pulled him as close as he could, and Hao didn't resist.

"Let's make this agreement," he said, "and never talk about it again."

Hao hesitated. "...Fine."

"Allow me to handle this on my own..." Takeda bit his bottom lip as a tear escaped his eye. "...in my own way. And...you deal with Tao however you see fit. I won't interfere."

A rush of adrenaline filled his body and was clearly noticeable as his pulse rapidly increased. He made no facial gesture to reveal his answer, but Takeda knew what he would say.

"Are you planning to give up your career over this, Makoto? I don't want you to make any sacrifices for me."

He kissed his neck, a gesture that sucked the color out of Hao's face, then took a deep breath.

"No one around us is playing by the rules, Hao. And they're winning."

* * *

Yoh was sitting at the dining room table watching his cellphone vibrate over the surface. He received the same call five times without answering, and each time a voice message was captured. This was the sixth call in a row, and now he was irritated. His fingers twitched awkwardly as he reached for the phone, and he stood from his chair when he finally answered.

"Hello?"

_"Yoh? Where are you? I tried to call, but it was going to voice-mail." _Tamao's voice, although calm and innocent, was incredibly annoying.

"I'm busy."

_"Come home. I haven't spent any time with you, and you left this morning before I woke up."_

"I can't right now. I'm in the middle of something."

_"What's going on?"_

A long pause fell over him as he considered whether or not to answer. Would Tamao care about any of this? He decided the conversation would be too complicated and frustrating to have with her.

"Give me a few more hours and I'll be back," he replied.

_"Okay. Promise?"_

"Yeah."

He was walking down the hallway while holding the phone to his ear when Anna stepped out of one of the rooms. She nearly bumped into him before realizing he was standing there, and they froze in place while staring at each other.

_"Okay then,"_ he heard Tamao say. _"Be careful."_

"Yeah," he repeated.

_"I love you, Yoh."_

Anna's piercing expression revealed nothing of her mood, but it was enough to burn a hole through his chest.

_"Yoh? You have to say it back."_

His face weakened the longer he gazed at her, and he nearly dropped the phone out of his hand.

_"Say it back,"_ she said with irritation. _"Are you listening to me?"_

"I'll talk to you soon," he said quickly.

_"Wait—"_

Yoh clumsily slid the phone into the pocket of his jeans without looking away.

"I want to talk to you." Anna's voice was both soothing and bitter. She walked away as soon as she said it, and he followed her immediately down the hallway.

* * *

"I didn't know about this, Horo."

Pirika was nervously pacing back and forth in front of the bed he sat on, making the small room feel more compact. He watched her with a serious stare that was neither calm or angry but didn't respond.

"I'm not lying," she said with frustration.

"I didn't say you were."

She sat on the bed an arm's length away and rested her eyes wearily on the closed door. Her eyes were partially wet, but she blinked a few times to repel the sensation.

"When Ren and I dated he was different. That's all I know."

"Different how?"

"They fought all the time. He was so...irritated...he almost stopped talking to me altogether. Ren said he was jealous, and I believed him. He was okay with me being around as long as I wasn't Ren's girlfriend. But when that changed he shut down."

"You never talked to him about it?"

"Horo...when Lyserg shuts down you can't talk to him. He'll just stare at you like you're not there."

"Ryu said you had an argument with him the night he was drunk. What was that about?"

"He blamed me for forcing him to talk to Ren. But, I didn't force him. I asked, and he said he would."

"Explain this."

She took a deep breath and rubbed her thighs with her hands. "The first year was fine, but Lyserg was angry all the time. When we talked it was always about me dumping Ren. The second year we started fighting. Lyserg was ignoring him, and he said that was why Ren was mad at me."

"I remember," Horo said with a frown. "I can't ignore someone like that. It was flawless."

"I asked him if he would be willing to talk to him because they're so close. He agreed but seemed angry about it. Then he disappeared for six months. He came back and moved into that apartment, but a few months after that he moved to London without so much as a goodbye."

"He didn't tell you why he disappeared?"

"No."

"Ren was violent during this time." It wasn't exactly a question, and he clenched his teeth when he said it.

"We fought all the time, Horo. I can't blame all of that on him. It was violent, but it wasn't one-sided."

Horo balled his hands into fists, and she scratched her neck.

"Okay, I know he's stronger than me. I know he shouldn't have hit me. But I hit him too. All the time. I threw things at him. I pushed him. Most of the time he was defending himself."

She glanced at him with nervousness. He didn't believe her, and she knew it.

He pulled a chair that had been resting against the wall and sat in front of her. She was bothered by the move but didn't speak.

"I'm only asking you this because I'm trying to piece it together in my head. It's important. I'm not trying to upset you."

"...Okay?" She looked away.

"Do you think they were sleeping together?"

Her eyes shot open and she stared at him with her mouth agape.

"...What? What do you mean?"

"I mean sex." His expression didn't change.

She tensed her shoulders as the instinct to slap him overwhelmed her senses, but she dropped her hand before leaning over. He watched her silently as her mouth moved without any sound escaping. After the awkward pause, she took a deep breath and frowned.

"Ren has a healthy appetite for women. He has no interest in men."

"That's not what I asked."

"...I don't know."

"I'm asking your opinion."

"Just tell me what you want me to say!" She couldn't stop herself from yelling. Horo's face softened as the tears saturated her face.

"You've...wondered about it?"

"Everyone has, Horo. I don't know. You'll have to ask him."

"I'm probably wrong, Pirika. I'm not implying anything."

"Can we please talk about something else?" She stared at her lap with puffy eyes. "You're making me uncomfortable."

"Okay," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

He decided he didn't have the stomach to tell her the truth. Perhaps this conversation was unnecessary anyway. It was obvious now that Pirika was unaware of the things Ryu told him, and now that she was sitting in front of him he didn't have the fortitude to share.

"This is my fault." Pirika rubbed her face roughly with her hands.

"It's not," he said as lightly as he could.

"I didn't say anything."

She stared at the floor when she dropped her hands into her lap and allowed the tears to swell again. He gently grabbed her hand and rubbed the palm with his thumb.

"About what?"

"I assumed he was talking about his father or some distant relative. I wasn't trying to hide it. I swear I wasn't."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said with concern.

"When I asked about it..." She ignored him. "...he just dismissed me like I made it up. I didn't know what to do, so I eventually let it go. If I had said something...maybe none of this would have happened."

The tears made deciphering her words slightly difficult, but he was now extremely worried.

"I don't know if he was talking about Ren. He never said any names. But now...I think...maybe he was."

"What are we talking about? You have to be more specific, Pirika."

"Lyserg has these...panic attacks..." She had to pause as the extra air sucked into her throat. "Really bad panic attacks. I didn't know what to do about them, and he pretended like they weren't happening."

"What kind of panic attacks?" Horo squeezed her hand.

"Like night terrors, where you physically act out a dream. But he's awake."

He sat beside her on the bed without releasing her.

"Pirika, I need you to tell me everything you remember about this."

* * *

"Ms. Tao, we'll be landing in ten minutes."

She nodded her head and smiled at the attendant who quickly exited the cabin into the front of the plane. The interior of the private aircraft was painted cream. She hoped the color would be calming for her flights and insisted the jet be decorated with her style in mind. Her brother's plane was dark and depressing; she wanted her long distance trips to be less so. She neatly crossed one flawless leg over the other, and the hem of her silk embroidered black dress fell just above her knee as she rested her hands in her lap. The large, leather seat was soft and comfortable; there was plenty of room to move around the cabin. There were many times where she didn't feel the craft moving at all as it was suspended thousands of feet in the air above the clouds. Sunlight filtered through the few windows she kept visible and glared against the glass pin used to restrain the emerald strands of her mane.

"What did she say?"

His voice made her cringe slightly. She tightened her jaw as he sat in the vacant seat across from her.

"Ten minutes."

He smiled at her with a sliver of amusement and leaned back into the cushion. For several, silent minutes they conducted a staring game. He glossed over her seductive form with narrowed eyes but seemed oblivious to her attractiveness. She rested her eyes on the long and thick hairs that spilled out of his head and were haphazardly restrained at the back of his neck with a silk band. He wore a neatly pressed black suit that she knew he hated; his poor posture left a sour taste in her mouth.

"It wasn't necessary for you to come, Nichrom." She cut her eyes away as soon as she said it.

There was no response.

"This is a delicate situation that requires finesse you don't have."

"What makes you think this is delicate?"

"The last thing I need is for you to start chaos. You're too violent for this. Let me handle it."

He pulled a chrome plated knife out of his jacket pocket and ran his fingers over the blade. She closed her eyes and heavily exhaled.

"What do you know?" He dismissed her discomfort.

"He's been off radar for a week. Ren never does that."

"Unless there's a catalyst."

"It could be nothing, but I have to find out. I can't make any assumptions, and Father wants a report immediately."

"Which is why he wanted me to come with you."

She glared at him with a frown.

"He didn't tell you because he knew you would throw a tantrum. You're such a spoiled brat, Jun."

"Father believes you're more reckless than Ren. That's not a compliment."

"I'm here because you like to talk and make useless plans. I do what needs to be done."

Nichrom's cold expression was too intimidating to counter. She stared at the clasped hands in her lap.

"Lyserg?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

He tightened his fingers slightly around the handle.

"Leave him alone, Nichrom. You need to focus if you're going to help me. We need to find Ren as soon as possible."

"You can do things your way. I'll do things my way." He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "I guarantee my way is faster."


	58. Chapter 58

Jun nervously tapped her fingers against the glass table and checked the entrance a fifth time. The restaurant was completely empty. She made the modest request of being seated at a quiet table, but the restaurant owner cleared the entire building immediately, even as some of his patrons were still eating. The thought bothered her somewhat, but she knew there was nothing she could do to change her family's image. She took a deep breath when she saw him finally enter.

He was tall and extremely fit. His long, silky hair covered his back and swayed with his body as he walked toward her. The expression on his face was stoic: neither happy or angry. His brown eyes wrapped her body in a cloak of warmth that made her lightly hold her breath. His well-tailored black suit increased his masculinity and understated strength. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as he approached the table and politely bowed.

"I apologize for being late, Madam," he said with soothing authority that made her body tense. "There was a serious matter requiring my attention."

"Thank you for meeting me here, Silva."

Jun took a moment to calm herself as he sat in the chair directly opposite her. She knew he was old enough to be her father, but that didn't stop him from routinely invading her fantasies. It was a habit she tried to stop since puberty, but because she saw him every single day there was no way to escape.

"May I ask why we're meeting here instead of the hotel?" The question disrupted her thoughts. She swallowed hard.

"Nichrom is there. I don't want this conversation overheard." Saying she couldn't trust herself alone in a hotel room with him would be embarrassing.

"I see."

"I've spoken to Akira. There's been an incident with Lyserg, though he didn't explain the nature of it. I'm meeting with him later."

He nodded.

"In the meantime, we can focus our energy on finding Ren."

"I've sent Kalim's team to his condo. There's a rumor it was burglarized recently. He'll report back when he knows more information."

"Good."

"But...I get the feeling we're not here to discuss that."

"No." She paused, leaning her back against the chair, and glanced at the glass with worry. "There's something very important I need you to do for me."

"I'm at your service."

"I want you...to contain Nichrom."

He raised one eyebrow but didn't respond.

"You can't subdue or isolate him. I'm not asking for that. But...watch him."

"You want me to make sure he stays on task."

"Understand, Silva, Nichrom could care less about whether or not we find Ren. All he wants is Lyserg. We can't let that happen."

"Should Mr. Diethel be warned?"

"No. It's not necessary for him to even know Nichrom is here."

"I'll do what I can."

"That's all I ask. Please don't take any unnecessary risks with him. He won't hesitate to kill you."

"I understand."

"There's...one more thing," she said with a sigh.

"Yes?"

"I'm asking you to do this not because you're the head of security but because you're the only person I trust. Please keep this between us. There are many in your number loyal to Nichrom. I can't afford any infighting right now."

"I can do that."

"And, if you can..." She rolled her eyes. "Please instruct your staff not to allow him any alcohol, no matter what he says. I can barely control him sober."

"I'll let them know."

* * *

Nichrom stood in front of the enormous window watching the rounded clouds. Twelve men were talking and walking around the hotel suite behind him, but he ignored their presence. Many spoke of food. One man mentioned he would take a nap later. The sound of crumpling paper filled his ears momentarily as the men quieted down.

"Is there anything you need from us, Sir?"

"No. Get out."

His voice was cold and stern but alarmed none of the men. All were used to the treatment and never complained. They gathered their bags, equipment and weapons and orderly exited.

"Namari."

A thin, lanky man with long, black hair stood behind him as the last of the men left the room. Nichrom didn't turn around to address him, but he could see his form through the reflection in the glass.

"So?"

"She's meeting secretly with Silva," he said with a light snicker.

"Predictable."

"He'll babysit you for the duration, but he shouldn't be a problem."

"Send Thalim to Ren's office. Make sure Magna and Renim go with him so he won't get lost. Tell him to wait for my instructions and not to do anything stupid."

Namari smiled.

"I'm going out in a few minutes. I don't need or want an escort."

"Understood."

"I mean it, Namari. If you follow me I'll cut off your balls and shove them down your throat."

"Of course, Sir."

"If Jun asks for me, tell her to piss off."

"May I offer my opinion, Sir?" His smile faded. He relaxed his shoulders as his eyes narrowed.

Nichrom darted his eyes toward a large bird flying nearby.

"She'll shut you down the minute she thinks you're looking for him."

"I won't look for him," he sighed.

"You...won't, Sir?"

"No. You will."

He stared at the thick mass of hair covering his back with a frown. Nichrom couldn't see it, but he knew it was there.

"Unless you're bleeding to death, don't call me without his location. If you are and you haven't found him, just die."

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't bring him to me. He shouldn't sense you at all."

"I'll be in touch."

Namari adjusted the collar of his black jacket and walked away, but after taking a few slow steps he stopped his pace.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Is it any of your business?"

"No, Sir."

"If I respond, would my answer change anything?"

"Probably not."

"So, does it make sense for you to ask questions when I tell you to do something?"

"No, Sir."

"If you're not gone by the time I walk away from this window—"

The door closed quietly before he could finish the statement. He took a deep breath and resumed his cloud observation with a satisfied smile.

* * *

As he followed her down the hallway, Yoh couldn't turn his eyes away from the blond fuzz covering her head. The short fringes were all that was left of her waist length hair. Staring at it filled his stomach with heaviness that slowed his pace. A small scar was still visible at the back of her head near her ear where the skin had been nicked by Ren's knife. Four stitches held the wound closed. His face heated as he refocused his gaze. There were many similar wounds on her body he could focus on, but he had no courage to lower his field of view beyond her neck. Anna knew she was being observed; she could feel his searching eyes on her back. When they arrived at the Inn she took off her jacket, and the lace cami she wore left her upper back, chest and arms exposed. It was time for the cuts on her arms and torso to be re-wrapped since they were beginning to bleed again, but she decided she didn't want to pull Horo away from his sister.

They entered the last bedroom at the end of the hall. Yoh's old room was intact; his bed was still unmade from the last night he slept in it. He knew this was probably the first time she went there, and random thoughts filled his brain as her silence made him nervous. Anna sat on the bed; the blanket was twisted partially beneath her body but she didn't move. For several hesitant moments he watched her, waiting for her to say something.

She didn't.

Yoh sat beside her a comfortable distance. He didn't want to be close enough to touch her; he was certain that would bother her. But sitting too far away would probably convey he didn't want to be there, and that was the furthest thing from his mind. There was also the possibility he was thinking too much about their positions and not enough about what he should say to her.

He released a light moan.

"Thank you for saving Lyserg," she said.

"You don't have to thank me for something like that." His voice was shaky but sincere.

"We have more in common than I thought...Lyserg and I."

He was unsure of what she meant by the statement but didn't ask.

"I've learned something very important today, something I don't think I've ever considered."

"What's that?"

"Life is short." She rubbed her face softly then stared at the floor. "Time is too precious to waste. If I stay angry it will consume me for the rest of my life. I don't want to become inhuman."

"I don't know what you're saying," Yoh said reluctantly.

She giggled lightly, which only increased his discomfort, but her smile faded quickly. He glanced at her, but when he noticed the tears in her eyes he looked away.

"You ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it like a piece of trash, Yoh." She said it quickly and with one long breath. "It still hurts every time I breathe."

The pain in his stomach dramatically increased, and he placed his hand over it as he lowered his head. He wouldn't be able to look at her for the duration of this meeting.

"I know it seems insignificant now..."

"It's not..."

"...But everything that has happened, every horrible thing our friends have endured started there. I'm not blaming you for what Tamao did. I'm not blaming you for Ren either. But you've set these things in motion, and now they've snowballed out of control."

"I get it," he said with a whisper.

"Tamao did these things for you, whether that makes sense or not. She thinks killing me will force your hand. She thinks she can live with you in a bubble and not be affected by the world. And she's willing to do anything to keep you."

He exhaled.

"Ren's actions have nothing to do with Tamao. He and Lyserg have had this going on in secret, and it exploded when Lyserg helped Tamao. Ren doesn't care about her. He doesn't care about you...and deep down inside he cares nothing for me either. It's all a game to him; he hates to lose. When Ren is losing he just raises the stakes. It doesn't matter who gets hurt in the process."

"Tamao and Ren are crazy."

Yoh's statement, although simple and direct, overwhelmed them with silence. Anna wiped an escaping tear from her eye and swallowed. Yoh cleared his throat and rested his hands limply in his lap. She opened her mouth but exhaled lightly without saying anything. He bitterly closed his eyes.

"This is my mess. All of this is my fault."

She glanced at the door with a blank expression.

"The only way to stop this nightmare...is to stop them."

"And how will you do that?"

"I'm sending Tamao to a mental health facility," he said. "Somewhere far where she can get the help she needs."

"How far?"

"It's a three hour drive."

"An insane asylum?"

"No..." Something about the suggestion was offensive; he needed to correct her. "It's a rehabilitation center for people with mental health disorders. Manta found it."

"Have you told her this?"

"She wouldn't go if I did. But it has to be done. I'm not a doctor. I can't help her. We'll just end up killing each other."

"What have you done, Yoh?"

He was unsure if she wanted an answer or was accusing him of something. There was a long pause as he contemplated the right response.

"I panicked when she came over my brother's house. You know how that turned out."

"And you moved in with her. That was her idea, right?"

"She...threatened to have me arrested for attempted murder. I told her I'd move in and take care of her."

"To keep her quiet."

He didn't answer.

"What else did she tell you to do?"

"She wanted me to break up with you...in public."

"I see." Anna's calm voice thinly veiled her anger. "So the humiliating tirade at the hospital was her idea?"

"I had to convince you to hate me so you wouldn't talk to me," he sighed. "I didn't mean any of that."

"Yes you did. You meant every word."

"That's...not true." Fatigue made his limbs feel heavy. His face was wet and burning.

"Did you sleep with her out of frustration or pity, Yoh?"

"...Both. I don't know."

"You wanted to hurt me...somewhere buried deep inside...you wanted to hurt me. Because you can't hurt Hao."

Yoh's confusion mixed with sadness and anger. He clenched his teeth and slowly blinked his eyes.

"You thought we were sleeping together, Yoh. Instead of just asking, you went with that assumption. You let it build up inside of you for years. Tamao was a means to an end. Please just admit that."

"I know you think I'm this horrible person now, but you're wrong."

"You still won't admit it. After everything we've been through you're still lying."

"What happened with Tamao had nothing to do with my brother. It was a stupid thing I did. I didn't plan it, Anna."

"Hao is important to me, and if you couldn't handle that you should have said it."

"I shouldn't have to say something like that." His voice elevated as he tightened his jaw. "I shouldn't have to tell you spending more time with him than me is uncomfortable. You asked him for relationship advice, and he gave you kissing lessons. That night you were stranded at the bus stop you called him instead of me. Instead of letting me know you weren't swept away by that rainstorm last year you spent the night at his house without bothering to leave me a note or a voice-mail. I saw you walking together in the park holding hands and you both knew I was there. People assumed you were with him. So no, it wasn't paranoia. It pissed me off, and I have every right to feel that way."

"I wasn't being considerate of your feelings," she said. "I never considered them."

Yoh was immediately irritated by the response. He couldn't tell if she was agreeing with him or being sarcastic. Her face remained emotionless.

"You didn't care how I felt about Tamao; I didn't care how you felt about Hao. So I guess we're even."

Her statement increased his guilt. Yoh didn't want to attack her, but frustration overwhelmed his ability to properly order his thoughts.

"He's in love with you," he sighed bitterly. "He'll never tell you, and if you ask him he'll deny it."

"Hao loves me like a man loves his younger sister," she said wearily. "That's why he's protective."

"No, Anna...he loves you like a man loves his wife."

Her eyes widened slightly but he didn't notice.

"You think I don't know my own brother? I know him better than you do."

"It...wasn't like that, Yoh," she said. "We weren't—"

"I know that. He would never betray me. I doubted it many times, but deep inside I knew. He's strong, and I'm not. That's the way it's always been. He would sacrifice anything for me, even if that sacrifice is his own happiness."

Tears rolled swiftly over her cheeks before she realized she had been crying. Her mind was overloaded with too many thoughts to process, and she couldn't refocus. This wasn't what the conversation was supposed to be about. He wasn't supposed to make her feel guilty and confused. Her stomach churned into painful knots as silence fell over them again, and when the calm was interrupted a few times by her light sniffing he closed his eyes.

"Hao would have kept you safe."

There was more he wanted to say, but the words were caught in his throat. His chest ached as he rubbed it with his hand, and he used the other to brusquely wipe his face.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Her voice was frail, lightly shaken from the quivering of her lips. She closed her reddened eyes to reset things.

Exhaustion held them in a tight grip they couldn't escape. Yoh rubbed his face with both hands as nausea and sadness filled the pit of his stomach. Her weakened words fell haphazardly against his ears like jagged glass. He could feel his heart breaking as he listened to her elevated breathing. She was trying to calm herself; he couldn't interfere.

"I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper, but she heard it.

"You explained how you plan to stop Tamao," she said. "What about Ren? It's not as simple as locking him up and throwing away the key."

His eyes narrowed. He glared at the wall with instant anger he couldn't repel.

"...I'm working on it."

* * *

Ren sat against the wall with his knees crouched into his chest and his arms tightly wrapped around them. There was a slight draft coming from some opening he couldn't find with his eyes. Pain in his body was subdued for now. Kanna forced him to accept an injection of some kind, and after several seconds of squirming beneath her grasp he fell asleep. The time passed was unknown. He wondered if there was sunlight beyond the exit door. Not knowing the time or date was infuriating and increased his anxiety.

Because knowing those things allowed him a small level of control. And control was what he desperately needed.

He heard the door scraping against the plastic and closed his eyes. Hao entered with a casual pace and said nothing. Ren stared at his legs.

"Have you come to finish me off?" he asked. "You were gone for so long I thought you were just going to let me rot here."

Hao stared into his eyes with emptiness that blistered his arms with goosebumps. He didn't like the gaze at all. The more he observed it, the more confusing thoughts ravaged his brain. Hao's blank expression was layered with anger, irritation, malice and resolve. Ren rested his head against his folded arms and sighed.

"Kanna brought clothes for you? Were you cold?"

"Does it matter?"

"No."

Ren clenched his teeth. Hao's calm presence increased his anger, and he didn't know why.

"Are you just going to undress me with your eyes? Get on with it."

"I'm tired of this. Aren't you...tired of this?"

Ren didn't answer. He was unsure if this was some sort of trick. Hao walked away from him abruptly and opened a black metal cabinet positioned on the far wall. Ren watched as he pulled out a white, plastic jug and carried it to the table. Hao placed it onto the floor and went back to the cabinet. The clear label on the jug was mostly obstructed, but Ren was able to make out a partial description: acid.

He gasped involuntarily.

Hao returned to the table with more items: a rectangular glass container, a pair of gloves, plastic goggles, scissors, four metal clamps and a compact blow torch.

His eyes widened and were suddenly wet.

Hao placed the items along the table in a neat arrangement then walked back to the cabinet a third time. He returned with a hack saw and baseball bat; he moved the other items around the surface to fit them.

"We've had too many breaks...too many interruptions. This...foreplay is beginning to irritate me."

His back was turned when he said it. Not being able to see his face was frightening.

"It's time to get serious."

He was holding the blow torch in his hand when he turned around. Ren clenched his teeth and bitterly closed his eyes.

"You really think no one's looking for me?" His voice was of mixed anger and anxiety. "Eighty percent of the police force will be after you! You'll ony survive if they find you before my security does!"

"You seem...stressed."

Hot tears saturated his face as he slammed his uninjured hand against the floor. Hao had no reaction to the display.

"What do you want? What the hell do you want from me?"

He didn't answer.

"YOU WIN!" Ren's chest ached. "Is that what you want to hear? You always win, Hao!"

"You must have misunderstood."

His breathing elevated as Hao stepped closer. He flipped a small, black switch at the side of the object in his hand, and a pointed, blue flame ignited from the metal tip.

"This was never a game, Tao."

* * *

Nakashima rubbed his face with a frustrated sigh and leaned into the driver seat of his car. He attempted calling his partner several times to no avail. The sedan was parked outside of the station with the front windows open, and no one bothered him as they passed it on the way into the building. He closed his eyes and mumbled bitterly to himself but was distracted when the rear door behind him opened.

A slender man wearing an expensive black suit stepped inside and closed the door. He sat in the center of the seat staring at him through the rear view mirror with eyes that were dark and forceful. Although he was obviously young, appearing half his age, his presence was distinguished and domineering.

"Who the hell are you?" Nakashima said it with a haughty sneer like he had been on the receiving end of a prank.

"Most people call me That Demented Son of a Bitch, but my given name is Nichrom."

His frown quickly softened; he rested his eyes on the dashboard as a hint of fear flashed over his expression.

"...Tao...Nichrom?"

He stared at him with blankness that further weakened his demeanor.

"...Mr. Tao...sent you here?" His voice faltered.

"Every once in a while he allows me to come out and play."

Silence filled the cabin as his hands violently trembled. He opened his mouth but didn't speak and lowered his head with fearful anticipation.

"We haven't formally met. Nakashima Hideo, right?"

"Yes...Sir."

"My elder brother and I only share that name. I was adopted. Ren is the uncontested heir to the Tao empire; he has restraints I don't."

The information was unhelpful and didn't comfort him in the least. His body remained rigidly still; he didn't lift his head.

"Is that your family?" Nichrom was staring at a wallet-sized photograph tucked inside the sun visor over his head. "Your wife is beautiful. How old is your son? Ten?"

"He's...twelve."

"Ah. I remember when I was that age. Killed my first cop."

Every single word escaping the man's lips increased Nakashima's fear. He couldn't stop his body from noticeably shaking. Looking into the rear view mirror would force him to see those cold, dangerous eyes again, and he didn't have the courage.

"But enough about me. Let's talk about you and your incompetence."

Nichrom unbuttoned his blazer and wrapped the tail of the silk tie around his hand a few times. Nakashima lightly held his breath but released it as he tried to calm himself. He didn't want to be intimidated by a man young enough to be his son, but Nichrom's reputation was well known for a reason.

"My brother is missing. Did you know that?"

He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"Of course not. You were too busy running around town with your head stuck up your ass."

"There's been a...misunderstanding Mr. Tao..."

"A misunderstanding." He lowered his brow.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I can—"

"You have to understand my father's surprise and confusion when he discovered his son vanished. Especially since you were supposed to be watching him."

"I understand that, Sir. But—"

"I'm sure you love _your_ son very much. You would want him to see his thirteenth birthday."

Nakashima's eyes were wet, but he was unaware of the change.

"When my father makes a request, it's never a suggestion. You knew that, didn't you?"

He didn't answer.

"You have exactly two hours to report back to me with something useful. It doesn't matter to me what you do to get this information. If you fail, you'll force me to become involved in your personal endeavors."

He turned his head and stared out of the passenger window as his voice changed into a menacing growl.

"You do _not_ want me involved, Detective."

"No, Sir." He closed his eyes. "I'll find something."

"Great. Then we're on the same page."

Nichrom handed him a small, black cell phone.

"I'll be expecting a call from you. It won't allow you to dial any other number."

"Yes, Sir."

"It was very nice meeting you, Detective Nakashima." His tone was pleasant and polite, a drastic change that was uncomfortable. "I can be honest with you now that we've established common ground."

He leaned back into the seat without veering his eyes away.

"Sure." Nakashima nervously cleared his throat.

"Ren and I are not the same. He's much nicer than I am. There's no guarantee I won't redecorate your son's bedroom with his vital organs...even when you comply. It depends solely on my mood."

Nakashima's mouth dropped.

"It's a real bitch to clean that up. You don't want the hassle. You should definitely call me before I call you, and you should do your best to keep me satisfied."

He couldn't push anything out of his mouth and stared at the dashboard with bulged eyes and quivering lips.

"Please give your wife and son my warmest regards, Detective."

Nichrom exited the car as casually as he entered and leisurely walked away. Nakashima sat frozen in his seat until he was out of sight then covered his mouth with his hand.


	59. Chapter 59

The hotel suite was massive and adorned with the most expensive furnishings he'd ever seen in his life. There was only one comparison to the golden threaded curtains covering the immense windows and the beautifully embroidered fabric upholstered onto the chairs and sofa, and that was his time spent in the Tao mansion. Akira always concerned himself with keeping his hands in his pockets there to keep from grabbing things to ogle upon, and this room was no exception. This day was drastically different. The curtains were closed, giving way to the artificial light of a tall chandelier suspended over the leisure furniture. Yellow, hazed light fell over him with tension he could feel. His shirt was uncomfortably touching his skin, but he couldn't move from his frozen stance in the middle of the bamboo floor. Most days he could stand in her presence with admiration and jovial anticipation, but today he was uncomfortable.

Today she was angry. He could tell by the way the whites of her eyes were exposed and her teeth were clenched with uncomfortable rage. Her hands were tightly balled into fists; one of them gripped the smooth fabric of her dress but immediately slipped off. There was a rounded table nearby holding an arrangement of fresh cut flowers that had been picked specifically for her, but she grabbed the glass without considering this thought.

He braced himself as she hurled the vase at him, and it crashed against the floor near his feet. Although his pants were lightly soiled with water and tiny shards of glass, he didn't move.

"Ms. Tao..." He began the statement without knowing exactly what he should say, but she didn't give him the opportunity to continue.

"You...are a liar!"

The door opened immediately after her screaming declaration filled the room. Silva noticed the flowers and broken glass scattered over the floor and swiftly closed the door before stepping toward them.

"Is there a problem, Madam?" he asked.

"I won't allow you to spread vicious lies about my brother, Akira!" She heard him enter but was too stressed to address him.

"They're not lies. Ms. Tao, I would never lie to you."

"You're upsetting her." Silva's voice stung his back like tiny needles. Akira knew what that meant.

"I'll take my leave," he said, "but please, Ms. Tao...you can ask Mr. Diethel yourself. He's staying at Mr. Asakura's Inn. I can take you there tomorrow."

She stared at the broken vase and didn't respond. Her hands were shaking, and thick tears blurred her vision. Silva escorted Akira out of the room with haste, ordering the men outside of her room to make sure he left the building. He returned after a few minutes and cautiously approached her.

"I'll have someone clean this up for you," he said.

Jun buried her face with her hands. His face weakened as he watched her. The loud sobbing was too painful for him to bear. She gasped when he wrapped his arms securely around her waist and pulled her close.

"Please tell me what I can do," he said with gentleness that startled her.

She rested her hands against his firm chest and closed her eyes as his smell intoxicated her nostrils. The silence between them lingered too long. He cradled her neck with one of his large hands, and she dropped her head on his shoulder. A soft moan escaped her lips, and she grabbed the lapel of his blazer.

"Tell me Akira is a liar," she answered.

* * *

"Have I told you how pathetic you are today? I really enjoy saying that."

Tamao closed her eyes and raised her fists in front of her chest with intent to punch something but lowered them into her lap without taking any action. The living room was dark. She stared at the wall where she threw her phone earlier with a frustrated scowl. The black sweat pants hugged her legs uncomfortably, and an itchy sensation attacked her knees. She rubbed the fabric of the large, white t-shirt swallowing her torso and closed her eyes.

"By the way, you're pathetic." Anna giggled lightly at the statement and stood in front of her, blocking the gaze with the wall, and folded her arms tightly over her chest.

She glanced at the woman's stomach, which was covered with a short, black dress and exhaled. Pounding in her head forced the habitual rubbing of her temples, and she muttered something weakly under her breath.

"He hung up on you, and you haven't been able to get him to answer since. That must be embarrassing."

"Stop...talking to me."

"You lost, Tamao. Why won't you just give up?"

"Shut up!" She lunged forward and pushed her as hard as her weakened body would allow. Anna stumbled back, tripping over the small table behind her, and landed on her back against the wall. Tamao stood over her with stressed, reddened eyes and a beastly snarl spewed from her throat. Anna smiled at her, an expression that had been permanent since her first appearance, and slowly rose to her feet.

"You can't hurt me, Stupid."

Tamao ran down the hallway into her bedroom and slammed the door. Anna sat in the chair with an amused grin but stood again when she returned. She changed into a simple outfit; a pair of dark denim jeans and a pink collared shirt. Anna glanced at the clothing with a raised eyebrow and deeply exhaled.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer. Anna rubbed her neck with both hands as she grabbed the cellphone and slipped it into her pocket. Tamao stumbled a few times attempting to put on her tennis shoes at the front door but when she successfully laced them, she sped past the woman and grabbed her keys resting on the table.

"Where are you going, Tamao? You can't leave the house. Yoh will throw you back in the closet."

Tamao grabbed a light hooded jacket, clawing her hands through the sleeves until it was securely covering her back, and bolted for the door.

"Have to get out."

"Tamao!" Anna's voice was filtered with annoyance, but when Tamao stepped out she didn't follow.

They stood watching each other with curiosity. Tamao was standing on the front porch, Anna in the living room. The door was swinging back into its rest position, but Anna didn't move.

"You can't follow me." She said it as a declaration, an epiphany that pushed the headache momentarily out of her focus. "If I leave the house, you can't follow me!"

Anna didn't respond, and she narrowed her eyes as the door slammed shut. She puffed her chest and took a deep breath. The outside air was mild but felt cold on her face. Whispers carried by the wind brushed her ears, but she ignored them and ran as far away from the house as her feet would take her.

* * *

Nakashima loosened the tie around his neck after parking his car on the street in front of his house. There was a black sedan already there he didn't recognize, and this immediately heightened his paranoia. After exiting the car he removed his handgun from the holster and held it lightly at his side as he walked up the path to the front door. A few tall trees in the distance took his attention away; the leaves were making a bothersome scratching noise in the wind. He surveyed the perimeter for a few moments but nothing seemed out of place. Before unlocking the door he took a deep breath. There was a need to appear calm; he didn't want his wife to worry.

"Emi? Are you here?"

He slipped his shoes off at the door, placing the gun back in the holster, then removed it from his belt. Emi always hated him wearing the gun in the house; he decided he didn't want to have that argument today. The gun was placed on top of a small table near the entrance. He slowly rubbed the back of his neck and stepped into the living room. As soon as he entered his face paled. Nichrom was sitting in a chair directly across from him with one ankle resting over the other leg. His blazer was unbuttoned; the long, thick strands of his hair were pulled back into a massive braid. His expression was calm, almost cheerful but unenthusiastic.

"I know you have approximately fifteen minutes left, but I'm extremely impatient."

Nakashima took a deep breath. His gaze roamed a few feet away from Nichrom's chair. Emi was sitting uncomfortably on top of a metal stool. Her short, brown hair fell partially into her face with sweat drenched strands pasted onto the skin. She stared at him with large, blue eyes of confusion and fear.

"Emi tells me your son is at a friend's house at the moment. That's a shame. I was looking forward to meeting him."

Nakashima glanced at his wife again, distracted and disturbed by her awkward position. Her feet were barely scraping the foot bar at the bottom, and the socks covering her feet were causing the grip to become slippery. Her arms were restrained securely behind her back with duct tape that had been layered several times around her wrists. A thick rope was attached to the ceiling on one end with the other wrapped firmly around her neck. He bitterly closed his eyes.

"She doesn't feel like talking much anymore, so I told her I'd just wait for you to get here."

"There's no need for this!" Nakashima took a few steps toward her, but she mumbled something incoherent through her tears.

Nichrom tapped the pads of his fingers against his ankle with annoyance. "She's trying to keep her balance, Detective. You're distracting her."

He glanced at the stool again as his breathing elevated. The metal step she struggled with was the only thing keeping the rope from suffocating her.

"There's a lead. I wasn't going to call you until I knew it was legitimate." Nakashima held out his shaking hands as if giving a weak signal.

"You can let me be the judge of that."

Emi's face flushed with a light burgundy tint as her feet continued slipping against the stool.

"A...hotel...The Hotel Gyousei in the Business District. There's a staff member there who said he spoke to your brother a few days ago. He was possibly the last person to see him before he disappeared. I was going to head there and check the security tapes for anything that may show where he headed from there."

"Why would you have taken that route, Detective?" he asked. "If you drove all the way over there without contacting me you would have run out of time. Why take that risk?"

"I wanted to be sure."

Nichrom stood from the chair. "Were you attempting to stall?"

"No. No, Sir."

"You didn't think I was serious?"

Nakashima opened his mouth for an answer that never came. He dropped his hands and locked his knees.

"You didn't think I was serious."

Nichrom pulled a shiny, chrome knife from his jacket pocket and slashed the woman's shirt across her abdomen. The blade grazed the skin lightly, and a thin line of blood trickled down her torso. She closed her eyes as her desperate cries grew louder. His expression narrowed into a dark glare.

"I'm irritated," he said. "We discussed this, didn't we?"

"Please don't!"

"What did I tell you about my mood, Detective?"

He stabbed her viciously in the thigh then immediately removed the blade. The pain shot through her body like tiny rusted nails and she lost her balance. A loud clanking noise resounded through the room as the stool toppled over, and the rope yanked against her neck with swift tension. She opened her mouth and bulged her eyes, but the suffocation prevented her from saying anything more. Her feet dangled helplessly in the air, and her entire face burned with an uncomfortable rush of blood.

"Tell me what I said. Repeat it."

Nakashima ran toward his wife but stopped abruptly when Nichrom pointed a gun at him with his free hand. He tilted his head as his eyes widened with a sliver of rage.

"Are you...ignoring me?"

Emi's eyes rolled back behind her lids as the stressed veins along her forehead bulged through the skin. He took a step back.

"Emi!"

"What did I say?"

"You said..." He sniffed a few times and rubbed his face. "I should try to keep you satisfied."

Emi clenched her teeth and rapidly kicked her feet.

"So why are you irritating me?"

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

Large drops of blood fell heavily against the floor beneath her dangling body. Her labored breathing quieted down; her jaw slowly loosened.

"Please, Sir...she has nothing to do with this!"

"Why do people always say that?" Nichrom squeezed the handle of the gun and tightened his jaw. "She's involved because you're involved. It's a very simple concept people like you are too thick to understand."

"Please...stop."

Nichrom took a step forward and aimed the gun at his face. The knife he was holding in his other hand was dripping with small, crimson splatters against the floor. His eyes were alert and cold, and his lips curved into an enthusiastic smile.

"You're begging me, Detective?"

"...Yes."

"Then you should get down on your knees and do it properly."

He lowered to the floor and stared at him with a mixture of hatred, fear and sadness, then placed his hand over his chest.

"Please let her go."

"Is that the best you can do? Do you love this woman? You're not convincing me at all."

"Please!" He planted his hands on the floor and tightly closed his eyes. "I'll do whatever you want! Just please let her go!"

Nichrom pressed the barrel of the gun onto his left eye then playfully shoved his head back. "So much better. I believed you that time."

He lost his balance and cowered against the wood, only lifting his eyes to catch a glimpse of the man's shoes. Emi fell to the floor with a heavy thud when Nichrom cut the rope above her head. She didn't move from her clumsy position on the floor. Nakashima scrambled to her with horror, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I'll be in touch, Detective." He used a small handkerchief to wipe the blood from his knife and slipped it slowly into his pocket. The gun was tucked in his belt and covered by his jacket. "Tell your wife when she wakes up I thoroughly enjoyed meeting her. And next time, try not to be so stupid."

* * *

Lyserg opened his eyes faintly and cautiously, realizing quickly his surroundings were unfamiliar. The pillow shielded his left eye from seeing the room clearly, and he remained still for several moments deciding whether or not he should move. Darkness filled the room with eerie mystery, filtered only by a small sliver of moonlight beaming from the window above the bed. A thick, heavy curtain covered most of the glass, but he rose swiftly, pulling the fabric back in a desperate attempt to escape the shadow. The expanse of blue haze captured his eyes with vague curiosity; there were no stars present, giving the moon impressive resilience.

Somehow that thought gave him comfort.

A rustling, scratchy noise turned his attention away from the window. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it tightly against his body as he peered through the darkness with startled eyes. Ryu was resting partially on the edge of the mattress with his arms folded on top of it. His head was tilted awkwardly at his raised elbow; the rest of his body was sprawled on the floor. Lyserg squinted his eyes and watched him silently, and as his mouth opened lightly a few times he realized the disturbing sound was an awful snore.

The light from the window made viewing the room easier. Lyserg veered his gaze away from Ryu upon noticing the wall behind his sleeping form. Yoh was sitting upright against it with his head tilted back and his legs outstretched on the floor. His eyes were closed, and his steady breathing was barely audible. Anna was crouched beneath him with her head partially on his thigh and her knees bent. Her hands were balled into tight fists against her chest. Yoh's hand rested limply along her shoulder with the tips of his fingers lightly brushing her collarbone. Manta's still body was inches from one of Ryu's long legs. He slept quietly in the middle of the floor in front of the bed using one tucked arm as a pillow. His face was visible with the moonlight; the features were serene and lulled.

He darted his eyes to the door as soon as he heard noise separate from Ryu's rumbling. Horo was lying flat on his back nearby with his legs and arms stretched out at four points. His mouth was wide open; for several minutes he and Ryu participated in an offensive snoring game, but their noise didn't disturb anyone else in the room. Pirika was curled up beside her brother like a kitten with her head and one arm resting peacefully against his steady moving stomach. A small blanket covered her body but was twisted around one of Horo's feet where he kicked it, and her unconscious face revealed a content smile.

Lyserg scanned the room a second time with desperation and confusion as his hands trembled violently in his lap. He squeezed the blanket tight enough to flush the blood from his knuckles and took a few, uneven breaths.

"Why?"

Horo choked on his saliva and loudly coughed a few times but didn't open his eyes. Pirika remained motionless.

He lay on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, using his sleeves to wipe away an endless supply of bitter tears. His chest ached the more he rubbed his face, and when utter exhaustion finally overpowered him he fell asleep.

* * *

As Tamao walked aimlessly along the sidewalk she noticed the surrounding buildings were unfamiliar. She folded her arms tightly over her torso, grabbing the sleeves of her jacket with shivering fingers, and continued her pace. Night fell sooner than expected. There was the consideration of calling Yoh, but when she reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone she clenched her teeth. She didn't know how long she had been walking or how far she was away from her house, but there was one thing she knew for certain. Yoh didn't return any of her calls. She knew now that he was ignoring her, which was infuriating.

A large sedan pulled over along the road beside her and slowed to match her pace. She ignored it until the window was rolled down then immediately stopped walking.

"You must be lost," the man said. "I saw you pass this building three times already."

She rolled her eyes and pushed out an aggravated sigh.

"Allow me to give you a ride. It's too late for you to be out here alone, isn't it?"

"I don't know you," she answered without looking at him.

"I don't know you either."

His response was unexpected, and she frowned in protest. Although he was right, she didn't want to admit that to him. He smiled with charm that softened her face, and she dropped her arms heavily at her sides.

"Okay."

There was apprehension as she sat rigidly in the passenger seat. The leather beneath her body was smooth and soothing; everything within her reach looked too expensive to touch. Her shoulders tensed as she placed her hands in her lap. She worried about staining her fingerprints on the dashboard or door, but a lingering aroma of cinnamon distracted her from her thoughts.

"You have to put on your seat-belt," he said. "I insist."

She obeyed the command as an afterthought but he didn't pull away from the curb until the belt was secure.

"So, Lost Girl, where are we going?"

"...Anywhere. Wherever you're going."

He hesitated and tilted his head with a light smirk. "I was planning on going back to my hotel room to sleep."

"I won't bother you. I promise. I can't go back home."

"Why not?"

Silence filled the cabin as the powerful engine purred in the background when she didn't answer. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel and nodded his head with sudden approval.

"If I'm taking you to my hotel, it would probably be appropriate to know your name first." He accelerated the gas.

"T..." Her voice fell paralyzed in her throat as she considered whether or not to give out her full name. She decided a partial label would suffice. "It's...Tamao."

"Tamao," he repeated. "Lovely."

She leaned back into the seat and smiled.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Tamao. My name is Nichrom."


	60. Chapter 60

Jun leaned against the back of the sofa with a weary stance, watching in silence as two hotel attendants carefully cleaned the floor of broken glass and bruised flowers. Both women smiled as they worked; one picked the flowers by the stems and wrapped them into a large sheet of plastic while the other swept the glass onto a dustpan with a thin brush and secured it into a small trash bag. Silva sat on one of the large armchairs several feet away and made a brief phone call on his cellphone. The conversation ended before Jun could overhear anything, but she didn't appear interested anyway.

"Shall I prepare a new arrangement, Ms. Tao?" one of the ladies asked. Her head was lowered; Jun couldn't see her face.

"No, thank you."

"We sincerely apologize for this inconvenience, Madam," the other woman said. "If there's anything else you may need for the duration of your stay, please don't hesitate to inform us."

She cracked a strained smile and nodded. The women gathered their supplies and quietly left the room.

"Why would they apologize?" Jun mumbled. "I broke it."

Silva didn't answer.

"What happened with Ren's condo?" She took a deep breath and rubbed the back of her neck.

"There was no burglary," he replied. "Kalim mentioned a fight between Mr. Diethel and your brother, but he can't confirm it."

"Why not?"

Silva stood from the chair. She held her breath as he walked toward her and stood an arms length away.

"He was wounded and disoriented when officers arrived, but he didn't name his attacker and refused to explain what happened."

"Silva, when was this?" There was worry in her voice he immediately noticed. He took a moment to clear his throat.

"At least two weeks ago. Possibly three."

"When he stopped answering his phone." She rubbed her temples with both hands and closed her eyes.

Silva folded his arms over his torso and stared at the large window behind her.

"Do you think that fight could be related to his disappearance?"

"Possibly."

"We don't even know how long he's been missing." Her voice elevated as she dropped her hands against the sofa frame. "Silva—"

"Your brother is resilient, Madam. We'll find him."

"I need to know what this fight was about and what happened after."

Silva nodded.

"Find out everywhere Lyserg's been in the past three weeks. I want his phone logs, receipts...everything. If he sneezed in the last month, I want to know about it. Maybe he knows something we don't."

"Yes, Madam."

"Also..." She nervously bit her lip. "...I don't want Nichrom to know about this."

"Understood."

She pulled her bangs away from her face and sighed. "I know it probably makes no sense to you. I've asked so much of you lately..."

"You don't have to justify anything to me, Madam. My job is to follow your orders."

His expression remained neutral. She rested her eyes on his tie and dug her fingernails into the fabric.

"If you plan to speak with Mr. Diethel, you should address Akira's accusations."

"Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"I don't know what he said, Madam."

"But, in your experience..." She exhaled. "...What is your view of his character?"

"Akira is loyal to your father. If there's a situation in which he's forced to lie, he'll remain silent."

"So...you believe him?"

"I don't know what he said," he repeated. "But perhaps you'll know for sure when you speak to Mr. Diethel."

"You're right. I'll talk to him."

"I'll be in the hallway for a few hours if you need me." He turned for the door.

"You could...stay here." She drooped her head as her face flushed bright red. "There's plenty of room."

"I'll be in the hallway, Madam." He didn't turn around.

Her chest caved as she watched him exit.

* * *

Passing streetlights blurred along the windows as Tamao peered through the glass. There were no words exchanged between them for several minutes, and she was bothered by the silence. She took a moment to glance in his direction but darted her eyes back to the dashboard when he smiled.

"Why are you in a hotel?" she asked.

"I don't live here."

"Are you here on business?"

"Personal. Why can't you go home?"

"It's...complicated." She straightened against the seat.

Nichrom turned onto a side street without slowing down, slamming her body hard against the door.

"Do you always drive like this?" she asked.

"Answer my question."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He tilted his head as he considered the statement. She frantically grabbed the door handle as he swerved in and out of three lanes, narrowly missing the cars that were in them. There was a red traffic light ahead where she expected them to stop, but he ran through it. Tamao watched in horror as the cars in the intersection swerved to avoid hitting each other.

"If it's the truth, I'll believe you," he said.

She tightly closed her eyes as he slid onto another street. The car came to a screeching halt, suddenly jerking her forward. When she lifted her eyes she saw an elderly woman with a cane walking slowly in front of them. Nichrom smiled at her when she waved, but as soon as she cleared the street he took off again, throwing Tamao back into the seat.

"I'm not...crazy. Okay?" Tamao tightened her hands and leaned her head back.

"Sure."

"There's this...woman." She tapped her foot. "I see her all the time. She won't leave me alone."

"Imaginary?"

"Well, no...not exactly."

"Do you mean she's a real person in your house following you around?" His eyes narrowed as he ran through another traffic light.

"I know she's not there...but...I see her everywhere."

"Is she in the car with us?"

Tamao expected a laugh, but his serious expression caught her off guard.

"No. I haven't seen her since I left."

"Does this woman represent someone in real life, or did you make her up?"

"She's real."

"Friend or enemy?"

"Definitely an enemy."

"Interesting."

The cabin fell silent again. Tamao nervously looked away. Nichrom frowned thoughtfully and relaxed his posture.

"I know that sounds..." She hesitated. "...I don't know how that sounds..."

"Hallucinations are normal, I think," he said. "In my experience there are two ways to get rid of them."

"...How?"

"Well, the first is probably more tedious, but it can work. You tell her she can have as much space as she wants in your head as long as she doesn't come out when you're in public."

"I don't like that one," she muttered.

"The second is much easier. Find the real woman and kill her."

Tamao folded her arms over her lap and tugged at the seat-belt. Her eyes fell against the dashboard with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be honest," he said. "The second option works one hundred percent of the time. The first is fifty-fifty."

"I've already tried that. It didn't work." She gasped as soon as it slipped and covered her mouth. Why would she tell a stranger that?

"What did you do?" His tone was too calm for her revelation, which made her uncomfortable.

"I...poisoned her." It was a light whisper. "...but she survived."

"Poison is for pussies too afraid to get their hands dirty. You should have been more direct."

Her countenance fell immediately. His statement hurt her feelings, and she didn't know why.

"Ah, we're here."

Nichrom pulled into a large parking garage, almost running over the valet who tried to approach, and skidded the car into one of the empty spots. She stared at the dashboard when he turned off the engine and took a deep breath when he stepped out. As she rubbed her face with her hand he opened her door.

"Thank you." She smiled politely and unbuckled her seat-belt.

They didn't speak again until reaching the floor of his room. He welcomed her inside, and her eyes widened as she observed the space.

"This...is your room?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"All of it?"

"My sister's room is bigger."

The room was furnished with a small sitting area of two chairs and a table. Large windows stretched the entire length of it and were adorned with elegant curtains too expensive to touch. On the other side of the room was a massive bed, dressers and one large closet. There was also a bathroom around the corner from the bed with a small wet bar. Tamao scanned the furnishings with great apprehension. He noticed her hesitation but didn't address it.

"Please make yourself comfortable," he said. "There are clothes in the dresser you can change into. Are you hungry?"

"Um...no."

"I'm going downstairs for alcohol. I'll be back."

Tamao turned toward him with a confused frown. "Alcohol? Why?"

"You need help with this problem. I think better with alcohol."

Nichrom's blank expression increased her uneasiness. She knew he was serious.

"Um...okay."

When he left she walked over to the tall dresser. There were three drawers on each row, for a total of nine. The first on the top left was full of white t-shirts, creased and folded in even lines. The arrangement was so neat she feared disturbing them. The second was of black socks and white handkerchiefs. There were several pairs of black drawstring pants in the third. She opened all of them, noticing there were no other colors. The only person in her life with similar attention to detail was Lyserg. It was a random thought she quickly dismissed.

She left her shoes near the dresser to explore the rest of the space. The bath resembled a spa; she eyed the rounded tub with awe and suddenly wondered if he would allow her to take a warm bath. A massive shower framed most of the length with glass tiles that glimmered like jewels against the light. There were two sinks with large, wall size mirrors. White, fluffy towels caught her attention momentarily. They were rolled into thick barrels and neatly stacked onto a rack attached to the wall near the toilet.

She exited abruptly and sat on the bed. Perhaps it wasn't good to snoop around this man's room. The mattress beneath her was so comfortable she couldn't resist lying down on her back. Her legs dangled over the edge, and she spread out her arms over the smooth blanket with a satisfied smile. Nichrom was intriguing to her now. There were so many questions she wanted to ask when he returned.

A large, gray storage cabinet on the other side of the room caught her attention. The metal casing was out of place with the rest of the furniture. Curiosity overwhelmed her. She tiptoed toward it as if something would jump out and was surprised when she realized it was unlocked. Her eyes were closed when she opened the narrow doors, partially out of fear. She took a deep breath.

Her eyes scanned the locker carefully and forced her mouth partially agape. Various weapons were neatly arranged inside: handguns, assault rifles, shotguns, knives, grenades...things she couldn't name properly. Tamao closed the doors quietly and took a few steps back. She gazed at the locker intently with a puzzled look and tilted head.

And then she smiled.

* * *

The bar on the first level of the hotel was empty of guests. Most were sleeping in their rooms this time of night. Nichrom entered with a quickened pace. He noticed a group of his men seated at three tables but didn't address them when they stood. When he approached the bar, he placed his hands on the counter and sat on a rounded stool.

"Good evening, Mr. Tao," the attendant said. "Can I help you with something?"

"There's no alcohol in my room."

"Um...yes. It was...removed, Sir."

"Why?"

He stared at him with a fearful disposition. Nichrom felt a crowd gather several feet behind him.

"You're not allowed to have alcohol during this trip, Sir."

The attendant held his breath as Nichrom tapped his fingers against the smooth counter. He slowly turned around and stepped off of the stool.

"Which one of you said that?" Although his voice was calm, there was anger in his expression.

Fifteen members of the security force were standing there, but no one spoke. Nichrom scanned the group with narrowed eyes. After several moments of anxious silence, a man with short, brown hair stepped forward.

"We can't effectively do our job if you're intoxicated...Sir."

The others stepped back, leaving him in the spotlight to fend for himself. Nichrom took a deep breath.

"Did Silva say that, Radim?" he asked with a softened tone.

He didn't answer.

"On my sister's orders?" He took a few steps forward. "You can tell me."

Radim considered his answer very carefully. "Yes, Sir."

Nichrom didn't speak for a delay that increased their fear. In one fluid motion, he removed his handgun from the belt and shot him. Radim fell to the floor with a heavy dud. Some of the men stared at his body with shock and terror. Others were disturbed by the blood splattered onto their suits. The attendant gasped loudly and dropped a glass, filling the room with a loud crash.

"Does anyone else have an objection?" Nichrom asked.

There was no answer.

"...No?"

Silence resumed.

He walked back to the bar and sat on the stool. The attendant stared at him with tear-filled eyes and trembling hands.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience, so whatever you have available is fine. Please have it sent to my room."

"...Yes...Sir," he whispered.

"Thanks." He smiled warmly and walked away.

* * *

Silva sat in a hard, wooden chair several feet outside of Jun's door. He leaned his back against it and stared at the wall with a frown. Attempts to stop his mind from racing were futile; he was unable to focus no matter how hard he tried.

"Silva! There you are." Kalim walked toward him after stepping off of the elevator. His suit was disassembled; the white shirt was untucked with the blazer unbuttoned, and his tie was missing. He scratched his neck with two fingers and leaned with exhaustion against the wall across from the chair.

"Where have you been?" Silva asked and eyed his appearance with disdain.

"Taking a nap...long story..." He paused. "...Radim's dead."

He stood abruptly from the chair. "What happened?"

"...Nichrom."

A pause fell over them filled with annoyed acknowledgment.

"He's the eighth one in six months. I'm telling you, Silva, that boy needs to be locked in a room with padded walls."

"There won't be a replacement," Silva replied. "He'll just have more targets."

"Some of the newbies are traumatized." Kalim rested his head on the wall. "We should probably say something."

"Have everyone meet me in my room in ten minutes. I'll talk to them."

He tapped his finger against the wall and glanced at the chair. "It's...none of my business, but I should warn you."

"About what?"

"Silva...I'm saying this as your best friend, not as your subordinate."

He didn't appreciate Kalim's tone at all; his mouth twisted into a sour frown as his jaw tightened.

"Rumors are circulating I know you haven't heard. They won't tell you to your face. You always do your job well. But maybe...sometimes too well."

"You're dancing around the subject," he said.

"Jun's not that little kid begging you for piggy back rides anymore. She's a fully grown woman now, and she knows exactly what she wants."

Silva's eyes hardened as he stared at him without a response.

"She's after you, Silva. Everyone knows. You probably wouldn't see it coming without me telling you. It's that tunnel vision..."

He rolled his eyes.

"Jun will do whatever she can to wear you down, and she'll be persistent. You have to be careful with her and extra careful with Nichrom."

Silva sat in the chair and continued his silence. Kalim knew he was thoughtfully considering his words and needed time to process them.

"Mr. Tao trusts you with his life. He trusts you with his children. If Nichrom decides to destroy you, all he has to do is call his father and tell him you've been violating his sister. It doesn't have to be true, but you know how that ends."

He closed his eyes.

"Don't give either of them leverage over you."

The elevator near them opened again, and Silva stood from the chair. Nichrom walked toward them with a rushed pace like he was intending to start a fight but didn't raise his hands once standing in front of them. Kalim's mouth twisted into a grated snarl, but he was ignored.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Tao?" Silva spoke like it had been rehearsed.

"I know you're obligated to put everything my sister says into action," he sighed, "but I'm asking you consider my feelings as well. Treating me like a child does nothing to encourage the healthy relationship my father wants us to nurture. I want to like you, Silva. I really do. But babysitting is for children. I am _not_ a child. Do you understand?"

They stared at each other in tense silence. Kalim glanced at the ceiling.

"I'm sure Mr. Tao will be very pleased you're assisting your sister in every capacity." He narrowed his eyes with a sliver of defiance. Silva wouldn't allow this...boy...to intimidate him. "He would expect nothing less than you staying on task to find your brother, which is our top priority."

"Of course." He knew the words were some figurative form of a gauntlet. If Silva was ready to battle, Nichrom was ready. "I'm sure you'll help us in that aim?"

"Absolutely."

Nichrom's right eye was twitching. Silva's calm expression endured. Kalim took a deep breath as they paused.

"It's late, Sir. You should be in bed. Or is that too paternal of me?"

"No, only sarcastic and irritating," Nichrom said with a smile. "But...I suppose you've reached an age where you can't control it?"

"Perhaps."

Kalim was uncomfortable, but they were standing too close for him to leave.

"Good night, Young Sir," he said with emphasis.

"Good night, Senile Bastard."

He walked away with his hands tightly gripped behind his back. Silva watched him with amusement. Nichrom used that move to keep from punching things, and judging by how red his hands were the urge was strong. Kalim scratched his ear and heavily exhaled once Nichrom disappeared around the corner. Silva sat in the chair.

"He hates you." Kalim's voice flashed with worry. "Don't underestimate him."

"Nichrom's power comes from fear," he replied. "If you don't show him any, he has none."

"That line of thinking will get you killed, Silva."

"He's too afraid of his father to threaten me. I'm not worried."

Kalim cleared his throat. "You intend to use Mr. Tao...as a shield?"

"If necessary."

"Silva..." He slowly shook his head. "Nichrom knows how to play dirty. If you use Mr. Tao, he'll use Jun."

His eyebrows furrowed but he didn't respond.

"Are you willing to bet your life on the chance he'll trust you over any of his children?"

"...We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

* * *

Tamao was playing with a handgun when Nichrom returned to the room. He slammed the door violently, causing her to drop it, and she kicked it underneath a nearby chair out of fear. She walked as far away from the metal locker as she could then sat quietly on the edge of the bed. He ignored her apprehension. After placing a handgun from his belt onto the nightstand, he began undressing in front of her.

"Um?" Her eyes widened.

He removed the black blazer and tie, throwing them onto the bed. She stared at his neck as he unbuttoned the dress shirt, revealing a white tank top underneath. The muscles in his arms were well toned. She was surprised by the discovery but said nothing. He pulled the tank top over his head and out of his hair with a few tugs, and she gasped. Nichrom's body was impressive; she found herself gazing at his stomach with fascination she didn't hide. Her eyes traveled the length of his torso and rested just above the black belt buckle he was unfastening. There was anticipation that gave her goosebumps, but he stopped before unzipping the pants.

"What?" He asked it with an irritated growl, one that forced her to look away.

"Nothing," she said. "...Sorry."

"Give me a minute," he said in a lighter tone. "I'm irritated right now."

"Okay."

"But...you can look. I don't mind."

Tamao turned her head very slowly and blushed when she saw him smiling at her.

"I should warn you," he said as he unzipped the trousers. "I don't wear boxers."

"Briefs then?" It was a nervous response.

"I don't wear anything."

The skin of his hip was visible. Her jaw dropped, and she tightly closed her eyes. As he walked around the room she could hear his naked footsteps. She was too embarrassed...terrified...to look. When he opened one of the dresser drawers she sighed with relief.

"I normally sleep naked, but since you're here..." he mumbled to himself.

"Oh...I'm not...spending the night." She waved her hands.

"Yes you are." There was darkness in his voice she didn't like, but her eyes remained closed.

"No," she said. "...I'm not."

He clenched his teeth. "Yes you are, Tamao."

She quickly opened her eyes. He was standing near the dresser wearing a pair of black drawstring pants. His chest was still bare, but he hadn't reached for a shirt. The expression painting his face was mysteriously sinister and made her uneasy.

"...Okay."

A knock on the door made her jump. "Room Service!"

"Ah." He smiled at her. "The alcohol."

Tamao stared at the floor absentmindedly as he made small talk with the attendant. The exchange was pleasant, as far as she could tell, but she couldn't stop a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. For a moment she considered calling Yoh, but when she reached in her pocket for the cellphone the door closed. Nichrom walked to a small table near the window holding a large bottle of clear liquid and placed it delicately on the surface. She stood slowly from the bed as he dragged the chairs to it and held her breath when he paused.

"Gun?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry! It wasn't locked!"

He arranged the chairs neatly at the table then went back and picked it up.

"So you were snooping?"

"...Yes." Her face blistered with embarrassment.

He tapped the barrel twice then placed it into the metal locker. It was a strange gesture that made her frown.

"Why did you do that?"

"Habit."

She lightly scratched her neck.

"It doesn't really matter, Tamao," he said. "None of them are loaded."

"...Where are the bullets?" She asked with more curiosity necessary.

"Hidden." He walked to the table and smirked when she glanced around the room. "You won't find them."

Nichrom sat down and leaned into the chair. Tamao reluctantly joined and rested her gaze on the bottle. There were four short glasses near it; he slid two of them to the center.

"What's that?"

"Vodka."

"What does it...taste like?"

"It tastes like Vodka."

"Nichrom..." She glanced at the window. "I don't...drink."

"You do tonight."

"But—"

"Go to the bathroom and change." His voice was stern. "Don't even think about touching my gun."

She stood from the chair but then raised her chin and puffed her chest. "I'm leaving if you're going to be a jerk."

"Get out if you're going to be a baby."

"I'm not a...baby!"

"I'm not a jerk."

Nichrom's intense stare was weakening, radiating unbridled heat between her legs. The sensation was foreign. Tamao was suddenly afraid.

"...I'll be back," she said.


	61. Chapter 61

**DAY 58**

Emi's hospital room was too crowded for his comfort. Nakashima spent too much time trying to explain her injuries to the doctor while convincing him it was unnecessary to file a report or search for a suspect. His wife was sedated shortly after arriving because of her traumatized screaming. She was too hysterical to reliably tell them what happened. He decided not to call his son, who spent the night with a friend. The boy would want to know who hurt his mother and go after them. There was no way he could make his son understand how complicated that would be. The less the boy knew the better.

He was sitting in the empty waiting room when his cellphone rang. There was apprehension in answering; he was unsure if he could handle anymore stress. After taking a long, deep breath he reluctantly answered.

"Detective Nakashima."

There was a long pause. _"There's been a change in plans, Detective."_

He sat up in the chair and rubbed his forehead. "What do you want?"

"_Nothing, if you want me to kill him."_ His voice was eerily calm.

An icy chill ran the length of his spine. He took a shallow breath and closed his eyes.

"_I thought so."_ He chuckled lightly into the phone. _"The price just doubled. And I want it now."_

"Are you out of your damn mind?"

"_Unless you want a dead partner you'll have my money. I don't negotiate."_

He took a deep breath and lowered his head as a loud clicking noise buzzed in his ear.

* * *

Harsh light from the floor lamp baked the plastic beneath his body with unbearable heat. He lay on the floor with his bent knees; one arm was pinned beneath his torso, the other stretched out in an unnatural sprawl. Light smoke lifted from various areas of skin, smoldering against new wounds drowning in fresh blood. Breathing was laborious and painful. The violet strands of his hair were stringy and wet; some were obstructing his face and falling into his mouth. He was overwhelmed with the smell in the air; a thick haze of burning skin and salty sweat. There was no way to escape from it; the hairs of his nostrils were coated. After a moment of pause he pushed his hands against the floor and slowly sat up, but the move was violently interrupted by a cough that burned his stomach. He spit a foamy, pale liquid from his mouth then released a bitter moan.

He was being watched. Although he was aware of this he couldn't focus on anything but getting his throat clear of this mucus-like invader. The more liquid he coughed up the more his stomach burned. He wearily leaned his back against the wall as exhaustion overshadowed his aim.

"Shintarou told me a very interesting story about you, Lyserg...and a baseball bat."

He wasn't listening but could hear his voice ringing in his ears. As he opened his eyes the surrounding space was blurry.

"My first reaction was surprise. I thought he made it up. For a moment, I found myself thinking there are just some things you're not capable of."

He leaned over and spit out a small puddle of bloody foam.

"But I wasn't thinking about what he said from the right perspective. I realized that not only was it true...it was predictable."

He slowly blinked his eyes and stretched out his legs.

"Everything you do is intentional. Never random or even explosive. This is learned behavior. Programmed behavior. And this program has rules you usually never break."

As he blinked his eyes steadily, Hao's image finally came into view. He was sitting on the metal chair with rigid posture. The chair had been moved slightly farther back. Most of his unrestrained hair covered his shoulders but left his lap open. He was holding a wooden baseball bat loosely in his hands.

"Except this time you broke the predefined rules and had to rewrite the program. Now you have absolutely no idea what you're doing. You're running around like a busted robot."

He licked away the blood smeared at the edge of his mouth but didn't answer.

"You don't know why you did that to him, do you?"

His head was heavy. Gravity pulled it slightly forward.

"It's a...compulsion...you have to repeat. Lyserg has accepted it, and so you've adapted. "

A throbbing sensation ravaged through the back of his head and made him grimace. He opened his mouth but said nothing.

"You've become too far removed." His voice, although calm, revealed small tinges of malice. "I fear you no longer understand Lyserg's perspective. That must be corrected."

Hao stood slowly from the chair, clutching the bat tightly in his hand, and glared at him with burning eyes of rage and enthusiasm. Ren leaned onto his stomach against the floor and grabbed the plastic clumsily with his hands as he weakly crawled away.

"Where are you going?"

A thick trail of blood lined the plastic as he continued against the floor. Hao didn't follow, possibly out of amusement, but he didn't care. Ren understood now he had every intention of breaking him into pieces, whether he survived or not. It no longer mattered what he said or didn't say. Hao's words were code for only one thing.

It was a lesson he didn't want Hao to teach him. He had to get out of that shed.

Hao walked slowly to the table and picked up a large wrench. He swung it lightly a few times with his free hand and then threw it at him, hitting him squarely in the back. Ren's movement stopped as he collapsed into the plastic. His hair covered his eyes. The wrench bounced off of his body and onto the floor a few inches away. He was barely breathing but conscious. Hao could hear the exertion. His lips moved very slowly as huffs of air escaped his mouth.

"No..." The sound was too insignificant to count as a whisper, but it mixed with a moan that was more audible. "...Please."

"Don't beg me, Tao. You'll thoroughly piss me off."

His cellphone vibrated in his pocket, but he ignored it. Ren stretched his hand out as he attempted to restart his flight, but Hao grabbed a large section of his hair and dragged him roughly against the plastic. He kicked him in the chest and released him in front of the chair. Ren fell against the metal legs with his arms wrapped around them as if doing so would keep him from dying. He then buried his head under the seat against the plastic and continued his pained moans.

The cellphone continued vibrating, much to his disgust, and he stomped Ren in the hip before pulling it out of his pocket. He heavily exhaled when he checked the display and walked several feet away from Ren's curled body before answering.

"It's two am, Anna," he said under his breath. "You should be in bed."

"_...I need to see you."_ Her voice was weathered but stern.

"You should rest. I'll visit you tomorrow. I promise."

There was a long pause where she breathed heavily into the phone. Ren was crawling again, but Hao didn't stop him.

"Whatever this is can wait, can't it?"

"_I know what you're doing."_

He closed his eyes but didn't respond.

"_Come to the Inn. Right now."_

Hao tightened his grip on the baseball bat in his hand and clenched his teeth. The hesitation was long and uncomfortable.

"_...Hao—"_

"Twenty minutes, Anna."

He disconnected the call without waiting for a reply. Ren was leaning against an adjacent wall, a few feet away from the chair. Although he was no longer in the dreaded area where he had been tortured, this new position was further away from the exit. His chest burned as he struggled to steady his breathing, and he dropped his hands limply against the floor. Hao charged toward him but stopped short before making contact. Ren couldn't stop his body from clamming.

"This is the absolute last break," he said with seething hatred. "When I come back I won't leave again. Do you understand?"

Ren understood perfectly. If he remained trapped in that shed by the time Hao returned he would die. It was time to plan an escape.

* * *

Mitsuru paced slowly in front of the window while wearily rubbing his neck. The house had been left intact since his incarceration, and he was relieved to find it unoccupied. He was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of worn sweat pants with paint stains on them. They were found in a trunk from one of the closets. The moonlight captured his attention briefly; he stared at it with a thoughtful gaze.

"We'll take the money and get the hell out of town."

There was no answer. He slowly turned around.

"Come on," he sighed. "There's nothing for you here."

Takeda sat in a small, wooden chair several feet away from the window. His hair was pulled away from his face into a messy ponytail. His clothes were lightly torn and wrinkled: a white t-shirt with denim jeans. The room was cramped and stale. He didn't look at the old furniture covered in plastic and lined with layers of dust. There was no compelling force to look out of the window either. His expression was empty and blank; he barely blinked his eyes, and his body remained rigid and frozen. Mitsuru was used to this. His son hadn't changed much after all.

"You haven't said more than three words to me," he said with irritation.

His eyes fell upon Mitsuru's face, but he didn't speak. The contact was brief; he eventually floated his gaze toward his neck. There was a nonverbal gesture Takeda didn't make that triggered his anger. He punched him hard in the face, knocking him to the floor. Takeda didn't move from the wood. Mitsuru clenched his teeth.

"It was her fault!" He kicked him in the stomach with tightened fists. "That bitch tried to take you away from me! What was I supposed to do?"

Takeda crawled to the chair and sat on it without saying a word. His face was burning, but he ignored it.

"I'm leaving this town, and I'm taking you with me." He grabbed his hair and yanked his head back.

The silence was frustrating. Mitsuru punched him again, forcing a cracking noise in his neck. He punched him a third time with more force then released him. Takeda lowered his head, gazing at the floor beneath his feet.

"You still don't get it," he mumbled.

"I get it."

Mitsuru was startled by the sudden sound of his voice. His eyes narrowed as he examined his hair.

"Mom was leaving, and you were willing to let her go. But not with me."

His shoulders relaxed as his eyes became wet.

"You killed her because you had to." It sounded practiced but sincere. "I didn't understand that then. I do now."

A smile flashed over his lips that made his son nauseous. He didn't have to lift his head to see it. Mitsuru stretched his arms while glancing out of the window. Takeda's hands were trembling, but he didn't notice.

"He has to get the money," he said. "We have plenty of time."

He left the window and disappeared down the hallway. Takeda stood from the chair. A tear fell from his eye as he followed him into the darkness.

* * *

Nichrom leaned back into the chair and placed the empty glass delicately onto the table. His eyes were heavy and red as he glared at her. Tamao sat nervously across from him wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black drawstring pants. Although she poured a glass of the clear liquid the substance remained untouched. She glanced at the bottle that was now almost empty and clasped her hands tightly in her lap.

"Maybe you had too much."

He didn't answer.

"I know that was a lot, and...it's complicated."

"This guy sounds like a jerk."

Her jaw tightened. "You don't know him."

"He locked you in a closet."

"It was my fault."

"And he bit you."

"Because we were fighting." She heavily exhaled. "I explained that."

"So this woman you keep seeing must be his ex?"

She rubbed her neck lightly with her hand. "They were engaged."

"And he wants her back."

Silence filled the room as she stared at him with wounded eyes. His demeanor was blank and nearly apathetic, but she attributed the appearance to his drinking. Nichrom's opinion was somehow important. Tamao needed to better explain the situation.

"He loves me."

"Why won't he say it?"

Tamao tightened her jaw but didn't answer.

"You said he hung up on you."

"You don't...understand." She balled her hands into fists and glared at him with resentment.

"Yes I do. You tried to kill her thinking he would choose you by default. He probably broke off the engagement to protect her. She survived because you were careless. Now you're forced to compete."

"That's not the situation at all!" She slammed a fist against the table. "You don't even know them, Nichrom."

"Unless you've lied to me, that's what I see. Take it or leave it." He poured the remaining liquid into the glass.

She darted her eyes toward the window as they filled with tears. "...I love him."

"He doesn't love you."

He finished the drink and scratched his stomach. Tamao raised the glass slowly to her lip and paused before taking a small sip. The liquid burned her mouth and throat like acid, and she coughed bitterly while holding her chest with her free hand.

"Amateur," he sighed.

"Haven't you..." She paused, placing the glass on the table while trying to clear her throat. "...ever been in love, Nichrom? It's so strong...it takes over everything."

"That's stupid," he replied. "It's right up there with 'Please don't kill me, I'll do whatever you want.' Useless and annoying."

She waited for him to crack a joking smile that never crossed his lips. He scratched his neck as she tapped her fingers nervously against the table.

"You should let him go, but you won't. You're too desperate."

"It's not that simple. Don't you have someone in your life you'd sacrifice anything for?"

He didn't respond.

"If you were in my situation—"

"I wouldn't be in your situation. I'm not pathetic."

She took another sip of the drink and clenched her teeth as it slithered down her throat. The painful gesture her face twisted into forced a smile from his lips. An awkward moan filled the air, but she grabbed her stomach and took another.

"Is it too strong, Tamao?"

Her hand trembled as she returned the glass to the table. Irritation saturated her eyes as she leaned back. A headache surfaced she couldn't push away, but she ignored it.

"You're not as tough as you pretend to be, Nichrom." A fiery sensation in her stomach distracted her slightly but she made no indication of the nuisance.

"Is that so?" His blank expression was both intimidating and frustrating.

"You remind me of someone I know. He's mean too. Guys like you...are all the same."

"Please enlighten me," he said with sarcasm.

"You pretend not to care about anything, but the truth is you're afraid of getting hurt." She scratched her eyebrow then rested her hands against the table.

"I don't need to pretend to care. I simply don't. Are you always this inaccurate?"

She exhaled. "You gave me a ride."

"Because I want to kill you."

There was a large lump caught in her throat she couldn't swallow, and she strained her neck while straightening in the chair. He didn't veer his eyes away from her distressed face, and his brief silence frightened her.

"If you wanted to...you would have done it already," she said as defiantly as possible.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You're pleasant."

Her fingers trembled against the table. "What does that...mean?"

"You're beautiful. I like the sound of your voice."

He wasn't smiling, but the words were enough to force her face to redden. She briefly closed her eyes and pointed her toes together beneath the table. In all the years she'd known Yoh, he never said something like that to her. It was a compliment she was unprepared to accept.

"This situation with your boyfriend is annoying."

"He's not a bad person."

"Do you have sex?"

"...What?" Her eyes widened as the question whimpered into the air.

"I'm wondering what appendages he doesn't need. Tell me his name and where I can find him. We can clear this up before sunrise."

"Nichrom..." She paused.

"It's not like I would kill him." His eyes narrowed as he lightly rolled his tongue. "No...I would kill him."

"I don't...want that."

"Then you're wasting your time."

"Do you even date?" Her tone was irritated and accusatory.

"I don't have the patience."

Tamao took another sip. She felt dizzy suddenly but quickly swallowed the burning lump and slowly blinked her eyes. The alcohol was beginning to take effect.

"Your last girlfriend left you, didn't she?"

"She tried, but she's in pieces."

She glared at him with a fuzzy frown. "You mean she...was broken up about it?"

"No, she's in pieces. I fed them to my dogs."

A heavy pause fell over the table as she dully processed the statement. He spoke with numbness that was frightening and intriguing.

"You like hurting people, don't you?" She didn't intend to whisper but made no adjustment. "Are you some kind of sadist?"

"Not sadistic. Meticulous."

Her eyelids were heavy; she rubbed them to relieve the sensation. Nichrom was confusing her. She couldn't tell if he was playing some twisted joke or waiting for her to lose consciousness for something more sinister.

"Meticulous?"

"A stabbing victim has a survival rate of thirty to forty five percent, depending on the area, the thickness and sharpness of the blade, the angle of entry, speed and number of thrusts. That's too much energy wasted if they survive."

She rested her eyes on his lips and leaned forward onto the table.

"I prefer a more results driven approach." He paused to lick his lips. "There are few vital organs the human body can't survive without. Remove them, and that person's survival rate plummets to zero. The heart and kidneys, for example, are the easiest. But removing the brain is probably the most rewarding challenge."

Tamao tilted her head with a curious frown. "You can't do that...with a knife...can you?"

"Of course you can."

"Can you...show me?" She pointed to the storage closet with a limp finger.

"Unless you plan to put your boyfriend into the ground, I have no desire to teach you anything."

Drowsiness clouded her vision; she could feel her head drooping forward.

"Will you kill me...if I...fall asleep?"

"Yes."

She flashed him a hazy smile with her eyes closed. "I don't think you will."

Her face hit the table hard, causing the bottle to shake. He stared at her for several minutes with constrained eyes. His fingers tightened against the arms of the chair as his breathing slowly elevated. Long, magenta hair cascaded over the smooth surface like vivid paint strokes. He wanted to touch the strands to see how soft they were. There was also a desire to run his fingers through it to test the strength. She wouldn't wake up if he pulled a few hairs out or smashed the bottle into the back of her head. He could snap her neck without having to move her.

He suddenly wondered what her blood looked like once exposed to the air.

She moaned lightly, and the sound distracted him from his deliberation. If she woke too early she'd scream; he'd have to subdue her. That was too much trouble. The more he thought about his next move the higher his breathing elevated. There was something fascinating...disgusting...irksome about the woman capturing his attention. Her voice was soothing. Keeping her alive would definitely prolong that.

But seeing the blood was more arousing.

Nichrom stood from the chair very slowly, keeping his eyes locked on her hair. His fingers grasped a small section of it as his eyes widened. He twirled the hair a few times in his hand as his body shivered with goosebumps then he immediately released it. She mumbled something incoherent as he walked away from the table. After opening her eyes and blinking them a few times to refocus, she slowly lifted her head. The confusion upon seeing the empty chair was brief. She could hear his loud breathing behind her but was too afraid to turn around.

"Why are you still awake?"

She rubbed her hands against the table and stood from the chair, sliding along the edge of it until standing beside the one he left vacant. Nichrom had been standing behind her holding a knife with a terrifyingly sharp blade. She stared at it with a frozen expression and didn't answer.

"Don't start screaming. You'll force me to rush it."

On instinct alone, she grabbed the bottle and held the narrow end in both hands like a bat. She clenched her teeth and took a step back, but the fear in her eyes betrayed her.

"I don't want to sound arrogant, but you won't hit me with that."

He smiled at her. She swallowed hard.

"When you swing and miss, you'll waste far too much energy. You're too drunk to keep your balance."

"Stay back!" She tightened her hands on the bottle.

He bumped the table roughly with his hip, unsettling her stance. She took another step back but stumbled and fell onto the floor. Startled by the sudden change, she clutched the bottle and crawled to the window. There was a delay in his reaction, possibly on purpose. This silence increased her fear.

"I'll call the cops!" She knew she couldn't. It was definitely a bluff.

"I took your cellphone when you went to the bathroom." He pointed to one of the nightstands. "That one's out of reach."

"...I'll scream."

"Difficult without vocal chords."

"Why?" Her body rattled as she held it tight against the window. "Why are you doing this?"

He glanced out of the window as his smile faded into a calculating scowl. "...Why not?"


	62. Chapter 62

Yoh opened his eyes and lightly hit the wall with his head. He stared into the dark room with vacant awareness and blinked a few times to order his focus. Horo's snoring was louder than normal; it captured his attention as he scanned the room. No one moved from the positions they were in when he drifted off earlier, which was a surprise, but he frowned when his lap felt cold. Anna was missing. He didn't recognize it initially, but he knew now she wasn't in the room. There was a long pause when he stood from the floor. A light pang in his hip agitated him, but he slapped his leg with a flat fist to push it away. Ryu tilted his face against the mattress as Yoh stepped over his legs, and he paused when Manta gently grabbed his ankle. He didn't open his eyes, but Yoh stood as still as possible while waiting to be released. Manta mumbled something vague as his fingers gradually slipped away from his skin. Yoh then darted for the door, nearly kicking Horo's arm, and slipped into the hallway. Once the door was closed he took a deep breath.

Heated voices echoed lightly from the end of the hallway. He immediately recognized the rough words from his brother. Hao never cared about the comfort of others when angry; he made no attempt to whisper. Anna's tone was just as heated, although softer in volume. When he reached the end of the hallway they were standing in the dining room a few feet away from each other.

"I'm not stupid, Hao." Her back was turned; a green scarf covered her head.

Perhaps she didn't want Hao to see her hair. The thought was briefly irritating.

"I don't understand what you're accusing me of." Hao's eyes were filled with boredom. Yoh understood the signal very well. He knew it meant he was attempting to lie.

"I know Horo called you because he told me. Don't lie to me." She folded her arms tightly across her torso.

He rolled his eyes. Another defense mechanism.

"Ren disappears all of a sudden, and you don't know anything about it? He's too stubborn for that. He wouldn't just walk away. He would come back to make me and anyone else he can miserable. You know that!"

"Why would you _want_ to see him?" His face fell completely blank. Yoh stared at the floor.

"You're trying to change the subject!" She shook her hands in front of him in tight fists. "I know you, Hao. I know you wouldn't have let that go so easily. I know you would do something stupid and get yourself in trouble!"

"Anna, he hasn't seen him."

She hesitated before turning around. Hao knew Yoh was standing in the hallway but didn't address his presence until he spoke.

"He's been helping me make the hospital arrangements..." He paused. "...for Tamao."

Hao's expression didn't change. Anna's stressed frown immediately softened.

"There was a lot of paperwork...and other things he had to do as her legal custodian. He wasn't answering his phone because he was waiting to hear back from the hospital. He didn't want to miss a call from them."

Hao stared at his brother with a slightly raised eyebrow. Yoh's tone was too even, and his demeanor was overly calm for a man lying through his teeth. The display was impressive.

"What about Horo?" Anna took a shallow breath after pushing out the words.

"I did go looking for Tao," Hao said, "but his building was swarming with cops. I didn't want to get arrested again so I left."

"We haven't seen him in weeks. You and Lyserg are probably the only ones who have recently. So where ever he is we wouldn't know." Yoh made brief eye contact with his brother before resuming his examination into Anna's disarmed gaze.

The silence filling the air was long and uncomfortable. Anna searched his face with eagerness and longing as if waiting for a signal that she could relax. Yoh gave her nothing in return. His calm eyes revealed a waxed coldness requiring some elaboration he refused to offer. The surrounding air dropped in temperature. Her arms blistered with tiny goosebumps, deflating her accusatory stance. She could feel Hao's eyes on her neck, but his look would go unaddressed. There was a need to keep her eyes from meeting his and a strong desire to keep herself from falling apart.

Her eyes were wet and red. She couldn't stop the stubborn sensation.

"If I find out either of you are lying to me..."

With the tightening of her jaw she stormed away, disappearing down the dark hallway with the pattering of her feet stinging their ears. Yoh slumped his shoulders forward. The air from his lungs was sucked away when she passed by, and for the longest seconds of his life he was unable to recover. Hao's rigid posture increased this uneasiness. They exchanged no words, but the conversation was long and exhausting. Yoh closed his eyes when his brother quietly exited the house.

* * *

Tamao held her breath as he took a step forward. Tears spilled from her eyes as her heartbeat rose to an uncomfortable rhythm, and she clutched the bottle in her lap with trembling hands. Nichrom tightened his grip on the textured handle and lightly slapped the blade of the knife against his leg as he tilted his head.

"Are you...crying?"

She didn't answer.

He scratched his stomach with his free hand. "I'm so disappointed in you."

Tamao stared at the floor with frightened eyes and whimpered something under her breath.

"No one ever takes me seriously." He kicked a nearby chair away from the table and startled her. "I told you what my expectations were..."

"Expectations? What?"

"...but you're pretending you don't know."

"I _don't_ know!" She vigorously shook her head. "What did I do?"

"Get up." His voice was calm.

She stood from the window very slowly and glanced at the table. "I...thought we were getting along. What happened?"

"How long did you really think you'd survive, Tamao? Why would I pick up a total stranger and bring her to my hotel room?"

"To...take advantage of me?"

Confusion quickly flushed his face as an awkward pause fell over them. She swallowed hard and rested her eyes on his neck.

"You wanted to get me drunk," she said as her face reddened. "So...I assumed you wanted to sleep with me."

"Why would I want that?"

Their eyes locked in heated contact. She tightened her grip on the bottle; he squeezed the handle of the knife. Anger crept into her brain as the silence prolonged. Nichrom's frustrated statement was offensive. There were many things she was willing to accept, but being insulted by a man she barely knew wasn't one of them.

"It's not like I _want_ to sleep with you!" She slammed the bottle weakly against the table as the alcohol in her system interfered with her focus. "You know nothing about me! I could be...dangerous!"

"I doubt it."

"You don't know what I'm capable of, Nichrom." Her voice was stressed but less frightened. "I'm not dying here. I won't die without a fight!"

Tamao knew she couldn't fight him. Nichrom knew she was serious about trying. The wait was torturous. She fought the tears she knew would weaken her stance and the headache that would eventually steal her balance.

"If you think that speech will keep me from slicing you open, you have absolutely no idea who I am."

The main door opened swiftly before she could respond. A man wearing a black business suit entered with a swift pace. Tamao was unable to look at him; Nichrom's stare was too paralyzing for her to move.

"I'm busy, Magna," he said with a deep growl.

"Thalim needs to speak with you privately, Sir. It's about your brother."

The man stepped toward him, gently grabbing his wrist, and eased the knife out of his hand. Nichrom felt the weight of the handle leave his side, but he clenched his teeth without resisting him. Tamao's vision blurred in and out as she watched the blade in his hand and lightly held her breath.

"Tamao doesn't leave this room. Tie her up if she tries."

Nichrom swiftly walked away and slammed the door after his exit. She flinched at the sound and dropped her hands at her sides.

"You should rest, Madam Tamao," Magna said with a courteous smile. "He won't be back for a while, and you need to be alert when he returns."

"He's going to kill me," she mumbled with bulged eyes. "He wants...to kill me?"

"He's drunk."

She clumsily shuffled to the bed and sat on the edge of it. Magna sat beside her with a healthy space between.

"What should I do?"

"Do everything he tells you to without hesitation." His voice was stern. "Hesitation signals weakness."

She nodded her head lightly, but the motion increased her headache.

"He'll test you. I can't say what that test will be, but you have to be ready. You can't show him any fear. No matter what he says...even if it sounds strange...don't react."

"Okay," she whined.

"Be aggressive but measured. Tease him but don't talk down to him. Look him in the eyes but don't stare."

Her chest ached. Magna was scaring her.

"You must become his ally, someone he needs to keep around. His enemies are your enemies."

Tamao glanced at the bottle on the table with watery eyes. This was too much information for her to absorb, but she had to try. She was too afraid of the alternative.

"If he becomes bored for any reason, you'll be in serious danger," he said with a heavy sigh. "You have to keep him interested."

"I don't know anything about him. How can I keep him interested?"

"If things get out of your control, mention his father in passing. It doesn't matter what you say; he'll back off."

She wearily scratched her neck. "What about...you mentioned he has a brother?"

"That's questionable," he said. "Don't mention him unless Nichrom brings him up."

"Okay."

"He won't tell you his full name. He can't. It's one of his father's containment methods."

"I don't understand." Her face flushed with embarrassment, and she rubbed her chest with shaking hands.

"It's complicated. For now you should sleep. And please try to stay calm."

Her chest burned the more she passed over it with her palm, and raising her head became an arduous task. She wouldn't be able to stay conscious for much longer.

"Has he...done this before?" she asked.

"Never. This is new territory...and quite a pleasant surprise."

Tamao couldn't share his enthusiasm. Something about the statement was uncomfortable.

"Nichrom doesn't have any female companions, Madam." He stood from the bed and arranged the chairs neatly around the table. "If you're able to pull this off, you'd be the first."

She rubbed her eye slowly with the back of her hand as he paused. Magna walked to the window and stared at the glass with a weak smile.

"I suppose..." He took a deep breath and clasped his fingers together behind his back. "...I'm hoping for your success."

* * *

Kanna entered the shed with a large, brown duffel bag across her torso. She froze when she saw dried streaks of blood smeared over the plastic. Ren sat in a corner with his knees bent. He didn't notice her presence. His body was violently shaking; his limbs were unsteady. She pulled a small syringe out of the bag and discarded the heavy pack to the floor. The speed was unexpected; she ran to him with the instrument tightly in her hand and fell onto her knees beside him. He grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her close, burying his face against her collarbone. His tears saturated her shirt as he moaned uncontrollably.

She softly ran her fingers through his hair. "It's a withdrawal."

She gently pushed him back against the wall and lifted his shirt, exposing a small line of abdominal skin. This wasn't the proper way to inject the drug, but she knew she couldn't move him. He gleamed into her eyes with shallow awareness, almost like she was a figment of his imagination. The eye contact was uncomfortable; she lowered her eyes to her hands to focus. A worrisome thought crossed her mind. She could be killing him by doing this, but there was no choice. Kanna needed to ease his pain, and the best way to do that was to numb it away.

Ren glossed over her face with glassy eyes, blinking slowly and dully. He released his body weight against the wall as his breathing steadied his erratic movement. She secured a small, plastic cap over the needle and slid the syringe into her pocket. The staring game was long, heightening her dread. His body was riddled with battle wounds that still bled; she compulsively examined them with wandering eyes. But each time she returned to his face he was looking directly into her soul with a weakening gaze. She sat beside him and bent her knees. He leaned forward, allowing her arm to wrap around his shoulders, and he rested his head on her neck. Although his body was clammy and wet, she disregarded the stickiness of the close encounter. He closed his eyes as she kissed him delicately on the top of his head and gently rubbed his back.

"Don't leave," he said.

"I'll wait until you fall asleep." She quickly wiped away an escaping tear. "I brought more clothes for you. Food...a real meal this time. And water. More than last time. Marion gave me bigger bandages I think will help..."

She paused. He was slouched partially in her lap. There was no need to continue; she knew he was unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Ren. Please forgive me."

* * *

"Are you spending the night with me?"

Hao rested his hands in his lap and stared at the steering wheel as he waited for his brother to speak. Yoh's silence was uncomfortable but expected. He lifted his eyes to the windshield with a heavy sigh.

"The longer this drags on we'll get caught." Yoh rubbed his face slowly with one hand, resting the palm heavily against his cheek.

His brother didn't answer. He was bothered by his emotionless tone.

"People will be looking for him. Everyone will get suspicious eventually. They'll start asking questions we can't answer. It's not worth the risk."

Hao tapped his knee a few times then grabbed the steering wheel. "Are you saying to let him go?"

"It's too late for that," he replied. "He would retaliate. This would never end."

He glanced at him with curiosity. Yoh's calm expression was unexpected; his eyes possessed clarity he was unaccustomed to. The display left him without a response.

"Hao..." His pause wasn't coupled with the fear his brother anticipated. He merely cleared his throat and exhaled. "We should kill him."

"We're not making this decision tonight," Hao said. "Sleep on it at least."

* * *

"I have a change of clothes for you, Sir." Thalim held a neatly pressed suit from a hanger and walked to the large table positioned in the center of the conference room. He draped the garment over the wood, smoothing his hands against it to remove any unintended creases. He opened a box containing a shiny pair of black shoes with black socks neatly rolled inside of them.

"Why do I need to change?" Nichrom was sitting in one of the leather chairs with an spiritless gaze.

He opened a large, black briefcase in front of him without an immediate answer. Nichrom rolled his eyes as he rummaged through papers and other items blocked from his view.

"I went to the Hotel Gyousei like you ordered," he said without lifting his head. "Your brother was visiting Mr. Diethel there."

Nichrom sat up as his posture stiffened, but he didn't speak.

"Apparently, he checked out sometime yesterday. I don't know where he went from there. Silva shut down my inquiry."

He clenched his teeth.

"I reviewed all of the security tapes and retrieved an important recording from the parking garage."

"You have the only copy?"

"Yes, Sir." He took a deep breath. "The hotel security only reviews them when there's an incident, and there wasn't one reported. They don't know I have it."

"So what are you hesitating to tell me?"

Thalim briefly closed his eyes then rested his frightened gaze on the table. His hands were unsteady as he held the edges of the briefcase, and he shallowly cleared his throat.

"Your brother was...taken."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sir. They stole his car and disabled the GPS signal, which was probably why we haven't been able to find it."

"They?" Nichrom rested his elbows on the table and leaned his chin against his cupped hands.

Thalim pulled a large photograph out of the case and laid it in front of him. Nichrom glanced at it with a frown. There were two portraits separated by a dividing line in the center, possibly lifted from federal documents. The man on the left captured his attention. The woman on the right was initially ignored.

"These are the suspects seen in the video." Thalim bit his lip with an apprehensive pause. "I've identified them as Asakura Hao and Kanna Bismarch."

"Bismarch?" He huffed it under his breath.

"She's German, Sir."

Nichrom held the paper in his hands and rested his arms against the table. Silence filled the room momentarily as he examined the man's face with great scrutiny.

"Bismarch may or may not have been involved. She left before he did, so it's possible she doesn't know his whereabouts."

"She knows," Nichrom said.

He shoved his shaking fists into his trouser pockets to stop the sensation. "I...haven't informed your sister about it yet."

"I'll handle this myself."

"This will require delicacy. Asakura is a well known criminal. We need your sister to facilitate a dialogue and allow him to speak his terms."

"A well known criminal?" Nichrom stood from the chair, dropping the photograph on the table, and abruptly grabbed the hanger.

"He's built a solid reputation in his city, Sir. The residents talk of him like some sort of legend."

"Are you afraid, Thalim?"

Nichrom was changing. He looked away.

"I'm only saying we should attempt a negotiation," he said. "We don't know his motives or what he's willing to do."

"You sound like Jun." He buttoned the white dress shirt and rolled his eyes as he meticulously tucked it into the black trousers.

"We can resolve this peacefully. We just have to find out what he wants."

"This man grew the balls to abduct my brother in plain sight, and you want to negotiate? That sounds like pussy talk to me."

"Sir...you're drunk."

"Shoes."

He slid the box across the table with a reluctant sigh.

"Kanna and I will have a conversation." He rubbed his thumb along the seam of each sock and flattened them against the table before slipping them on his feet. "I'm sure she'll be very helpful."

"If she gives you his location, there would be no need to negotiate with Asakura." Thalim closed the briefcase and rubbed the top of it with his fingers.

"Exactly."

"And...this shouldn't escalate any further." It was a statement made under his breath, but Nichrom heard it.

"Abducting Ren...is an invitation." His licked his lips with exaggerated enthusiasm. "He wants a response."

"Your sister would disapprove."

"Jun never gets her dainty little hands soiled," he said with a rough tilt of his head. "Father sent me because he wants results. Swift results."

Thalim retrieved the photograph from the table and stuffed it inside of the briefcase. Nichrom adjusted the black blazer over his torso and pulled the tie out of an inside pocket. He tossed it onto the table, and Thalim quickly picked it up as if the wood would somehow defile it.

"I want this...Asakura Hao...bitch...and he'd better be superhuman." Nichrom's eyes widened as he made the declaration.

"I don't think this is...necessary." He pleadingly gazed at his neck as a shiver rattled his bones. "Sir, you're too drunk to—"

"It's necessary, Thalim. He wants to be a legend? I'll put his reputation to the test."


	63. Chapter 63

Kanna closed her eyes as the hot water poured over her head, drenching the blue strands of her hair with soothing heaviness. For the next ten minutes the surrounding steam engulfed her, the water swirling rhythmically around the base of the drain. Her mind drifted to the shed as her body adjusted to the warmth. Thoughts of Ren were intense; she couldn't push the image of his incapacitated form away no matter how roughly she scrubbed her body with a small, soapy loofah. His pained voice was still fresh in her mind. She could see his eyes every time she closed hers, and she rubbed her face to rid herself of the haunting memory. Ren would die there eventually, but despite the reality of his impending demise he made no attempts to escape. He never looked at her with resentment or anger, which only increased her guilt. Hao was out of control; his reasons for torturing him no longer mattered. She didn't want Ren to suffer. No human being deserved this treatment.

"I'll go back." She whispered it aloud like she was expecting someone to give her approval. "He needs me."

After wrapping herself in an oversized towel she walked slowly to her bedroom. The plan was to change and go back to the shed. Ren would probably be unconscious, but she would keep him company until morning. Hao wouldn't do anything to him in her presence. Perhaps that would be a way to stall things until she could figure out a better strategy.

"Wow, you're gorgeous."

The low, male voice filled the air with startling smoothness. Her bedroom was too dark to see the intruder, rapidly increasing her paranoia and fear. She was too far away from the nightstand where she kept her gun, and she bumped into a large dresser near the window in a clumsy attempt to distance herself from the direction of the sound.

"Who are you?"

Dim light illuminated the room suddenly, and she blinked while clutching the towel in her hands. He was sitting in a chair near the nightstand; the small lamp he turned on cast a shadow along his body. She examined him with a thorough glare, lightly baring her teeth as cold drops of water slithered from her hair between her shoulder blades. His long, dark mane was braided and secured at the hip with a silk band. He wore a black business suit, overly expensive and curiously out of place. The expression on his face was ambiguous and scary. He wasn't smiling, but the features were relaxed. Although he was definitely a stranger, she was no longer surprised by his presence. One thing was perfectly clear.

This was one of Ren's security guards, and she was possibly in danger.

"My name is Nichrom," he said, "but does it matter?"

"Get out of my house or I'm calling the cops." The demand was partially caught in her throat and sounded less threatening than she wanted.

He giggled, but the jovial gesture immediately shifted into blankness. She took a step back and leaned onto the dresser.

"There's no need to drag this out, Kanna. I'll be brief."

She squinted. "You know my name?"

"You should know I'm showing a tremendous amount of restraint here." He rolled his eyes. "I convinced my escort to stay in the car by promising I wouldn't harm you."

"...What?"

"But the longer this conversation continues the less likely you'll walk away from it."

"Look..." She pointed and raised her shoulders. "You won't threaten me. I don't scare easily. You can tell that to your boss."

Nichrom pulled a black cellphone out of his jacket pocket and leisurely dialed a number. She stood watching him make the impromptu call, puzzled and slightly annoyed by the brush off. He pressed the speaker button then held out the phone.

"_Hello?"_

She froze.

"_Mommy?"_

"...Katsu?" Her eyes immediately filled with tears at the sound of the boy's frightened voice.

"_Mommy, I'm scared. Can you...come get me?"_

"I told you, Katsu," Nichrom said. "She can't come there."

"_But..."_ He sniffed loudly into the phone and mumbled something incoherent. "_...and they have guns!"_

"Because if you try running away they'll shoot you." Nichrom's apathetic tone was disturbing.

"_Am I gonna...die?"_

"That depends on your mother."

Kanna moved her lips with a frantic shiver, but no sound came out. The boy cried, but Nichrom disconnected the call and slipped the phone back into his pocket. He then stood from the chair and walked toward her.

"That babysitter...person watching him was way too aggressive for his own good," he said. "He accidentally fell and broke his neck. And somehow my gun went off six times. A very strange turn of events."

Her shocked expression went unaddressed.

"I know your boyfriend kidnapped Ren, and I'm sure you know where he took him."

"Where is my son?" she asked with a whimper.

"Is Katsu's life relevant to him? Only you can answer that question. If he returns Ren to me you can save your son. If he doesn't Katsu will die."

Tears streamed rapidly down her face as her mouth remained agape.

"Asakura will need to decide whether he wants to die alone or if he plans to take your son with him. The choice is completely his."

She held her stomach in her hands and stared at the floor.

"If you think I wouldn't harm a four year old child think again. Children are easy to subdue and even easier to kill." He stepped close enough to touch her but didn't. "Katsu would faint before bleeding to death. It would be similar to taking a nap."

"Please...don't hurt my son."

He twirled a few wet strands of her hair between his finger and thumb and smiled at her. Her eyes fell against his neck as her entire body tensed.

"You have the power to end this. Choose quickly. I have a very short attention span." He paused a moment to take in a small whiff of her fruit scented hair. "Katsu doesn't want to be an orphan; you don't want me to return."

He rested his head briefly against her neck and brushed her ear with his lips. She bitterly closed her eyes and held her breath.

"Because when I return, Kanna...I'll be cruel."

Nichrom walked away as quietly as he entered, and Kanna fell heavily to her knees as soon as he was out of sight. He whistled lightly as he made his way to the black sedan. Thalim adjusted the knot in his tie and swallowed hard when he sat in the passenger seat. For several minutes he left the engine idle.

"You did the right thing, Sir," he said. "She'll lead us straight to your brother."

He glanced at the dashboard and unenthusiastically shrugged his shoulders.

"The tracking device is active. As soon as she leaves, we'll know."

"It really makes no difference, Thalim. Her existence is irrelevant at this point."

"But, Sir..." He squeezed the steering wheel with both hands. "We can find him momentarily. She won't hold out for very long."

"It's better to wait." Nichrom leaned into the leather seat and stared out of the side window. The moonlight captured most of his attention; he examined it with childlike fascination. "She'll have a sense of power and believe her actions are significant."

"I don't understand what the strategy is here. You need rest, Sir. The alcohol is clouding your vision."

"Don't...lecture me." He lowered his voice.

"The objective is to find your brother." Thalim rubbed the steering wheel and blew out a shallow breath.

"No." Nichrom stared at the glass with entranced eyes. "Asakura will be sacrificed...piece by piece. What's left of him will make a suitable meal for my dogs. But first, every single person he finds relevant in the world will play my game.

Thalim closed his eyes.

"Ren will find his way back. He always does."

"Asakura Hao is the only one involved," Thalim said with a softened protest.

He rested back into the seat. "They became fair targets the moment he decided to humiliate my brother. They have him to thank."

"That child is innocent." Thalim turned his head away as a rush of tears overwhelmed him. "He's...a child, Sir."

"Yeah." He giggled with great amusement. "Spectacular."

* * *

Ren glared at the metal chair in front of him with hatred. His hands were limp at his sides, and he stretched his legs out in front of him. The pain was subdued for now; Kanna's injection was strong. He slowly blinked his eyes as this silent examination carried on. His expression hardened the longer he focused. In his right hand he held a large wrench, the one Hao left on the floor before leaving him there. Thoughts of beating him with it gave him comfort; all he had to do was wait for his return.

His muscles tensed when the door finally opened, but he relaxed when he saw her stressed face. Kanna's eyes were red and puffy. She fell to her knees in front of him and tightly pressed her palms together.

"Please," she said with uneven desperation. "Call him off."

He frowned but didn't answer.

"Please don't do this!" She lowered her head and sobbed. "I'll do anything! Just...call him off!"

"Who?"

Kanna lifted her head and rubbed her face bitterly with her hands. "Nichrom. He said his name was Nichrom."

Ren's face went blank, but she didn't notice.

"He took Katsu!" She sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Have you called anyone?" He released the wrench from his hand.

She mumbled something he couldn't decipher.

"Kanna." His voice elevated. "Did you make any calls before you came here?"

"Yes," she whimpered. "I tried to call Hao, but I couldn't get through."

"Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Give it to me!"

She glanced at him with a startled expression and slowly pulled the phone out of her pocket. He snatched it out of her hand and removed the battery.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He didn't answer. There was a small, green circuit board attached to the battery he pulled away, and he smashed it with the wrench. She stared at it with her mouth agape as confusion momentarily clouded her grief.

"Tracking device," he mumbled.

Kanna's eyes widened as her eyes fell on the wrench.

"You need to listen to me very carefully," he said with a low, irritated tone. "Nichrom will kill Katsu no matter what you do. You won't hand me over to him. Understand?"

"What am I supposed to do?" She balled her hands into fists as the tears returned.

"Nothing. You do absolutely nothing."

"I can't!" She stood and paced nervously in front of him. "He has my son!"

"He wants you to react." Ren closed his eyes and exhaled. "He wants an excuse. Any will do."

"Ren, you have to help me." She fell to her knees again and tightly held her stomach. "You have to help me!"

"I won't let anything happen to your son. I promise."

Kanna collapsed against him, partially climbing into his lap, and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. He lightly rubbed her back and she sobbed into his t-shirt. For several minutes they held each other in silence.

"Please get him back," she said with a tormented moan. "Please."

"He knows we're here, Kanna. We need to move."

* * *

When Nakashima parked his car in front of the Takeda family house it was dark. He was bothered by the sight but decided to proceed anyway. His mind flooded with random thoughts as he removed his handgun from the holster. This man would definitely become hostile if he received no money, but Nakashima decided he was prepared to take him down if the situation called for it. His wife was asleep when he managed to slip away, and he wanted to finish this quickly to get back to her. Frustration and anger fueled an overwhelming amount of fatigue. He was tired of constantly second guessing his every move. He grew weary of Tao and his dysfunctional children. And most of all, he was annoyed by needing to protect his unstable partner like some gullible adolescent. His family could be safe if he retired from the force and disappeared. He could possibly find a remote place in the world where Tao's minions wouldn't find him, and the remaining years of his life would be stress free. The thought diminished as quickly as it came, however. Nakashima knew if he fled he'd be hunted and killed. He didn't want to live like an endangered animal.

The front door was unlocked and slightly ajar. He took a deep breath and raised his weapon as he pushed it open. Musty furniture and dusty wood filled his nostrils with unpleasant odor as he walked slowly down the main hallway. The absence of noise increased his suspicion, and a terrible smell independent of the old furnishings captured his attention. He lowered his gun and lightly inhaled, forcing the putrid air violently into his lungs. That smell was coming from one of the bedrooms and was immediately familiar.

He sighed and shook his head with disdain.

Curiosity and dread filled his body as he meandered into the doorway. There was a long pause as he rubbed his hands against the wall to find the light switch. He knew what he would find, but as a detective he was obligated to look anyway. When harsh, white light illuminated the room he blinked his bulged eyes a few times with shock.

Mitsuru's body was lain on top of the bed, the wrists and ankles tied sharply to the posts with thin rope. Sheets underneath him were soaked in dark crimson, and the wall directly behind the bed was speckled with a specific pattern. His dark hair was stringy and saturated, but his face was depressed and deformed where a portion of his skull was bashed in with a heavy, blunt object. He wore no clothing, but his skin was deeply dyed in the large pool of red liquid. Nakashima took a few steps into the room until he was inches from the foot of the bed, and that's when he noticed there were parts missing. A large area of flesh along the left side of his torso had been cut away. His right hand was short three fingers. A mangled heap of mutilated guts rested where his genitals were supposed to be.

"Makoto...why?"

* * *

"We'll drive around a while longer."

Thalim's tone was uneven and nervous, and he squeezed the steering wheel with a tight grip as he gradually accelerated along the dark road. Some of the passing streetlights malfunctioned and flickered like injured fireflies, and the lateness of the hour left the surrounding area abandoned by commuters. He took quiet, deep breaths to calm his nerves and kept his eyes glued on the windshield.

Nichrom was silent for one reason: agitation. His knees rocked from side to side in repetitive and hyper fashion. He rolled his hands into fists tight enough to imprint an image of his fingernails into the palms. Thalim understood this reaction too well. Nothing he could say would be helpful to ease this intense withdrawal, but he had to try.

"It will pass," he said. "We should wait it out."

"Pull over."

Thalim took a deep breath. "Sir—"

"PULL OVER."

Thalim obeyed the irritated command out of fear. Nichrom's tone was dark and terrifying; defying him in this state was dangerous. Thalim parked the car along the curb in front of an open area separating two retail buildings. There was a long alley directly across the street. He glanced at it but quickly looked away. Nichrom exited the car and slammed the door, and Thalim dropped his forehead against the steering wheel.

He swiftly walked down the alley when he spotted an older man taking out large trash bags. The back door to the establishment he worked in was open, and he leaned a metal can against it to keep it from swinging back on him. He saw Nichrom approaching and smiled at him briefly before removing the bags.

"Good evening, Sir."

"Isn't it too late for you to be out, Son?" the man asked.

"What time is it?"

"Oh..." He dropped the bags and checked the small watch on his wrist. "It's about ten after—"

A sudden, sharp pain interrupted the statement. Nichrom stood a few inches from his face with his hand placed firmly on the man's hip. His other was slightly higher, buried along his lower torso. The delay was brief but pronounced. Nichrom's eyes widened as the man struggled to say something. His shirt was saturated with blood. There was a blade...a large knife...lodged within the abdominal tissue. The sensation was nearly paralyzing.

Nichrom ripped the knife out of his flesh with exaggerated roughness, creating a larger wound. The man stumbled back while holding his mutilated stomach. He turned and clumsily fled, knocking over trash cans and bumping into the brick walls along his haphazard path. Nichrom followed with a deliberately slow pace. The knife in his hand lined the alley with large drops of blood, and he tightened his grip on the handle when the man finally fell to the ground.

"Don't leave," he said with a delicate breath. "Come play with me."

He was unable to travel very far, perhaps only a few feet, before his legs gave out. Nichrom stood over him with widened eyes of demented excitement and consuming satisfaction. He stomped on the man's right leg several times until the bones inside of it fractured under the pressure then he kicked him in the face and chest until he was lying flat on his back. The man fought for air as blood trickled out of his mouth, and he raised his hands as high as he could reach.

"Please be patient." He slapped his hands away. "You're rushing it."

Nichrom sat on his lap and drove the blade deep into his chest just below the collarbone. The man gasped as the blow stole the rest of his air, and a thin line of tears fell from his eyes as he stared into Nichrom's face with terror and confusion. He removed the knife again and smiled as the blood flowed unrestricted out of the wound. His breathing rapidly increased as he reasserted his grip on the knife, and his entire body shivered as he ravenously licked his lips. He then raised the sharp weapon high in the air as neurotic laughter carried a haunting echo along the length of the alley.

Thalim heard the sound but tried to ignore it. He kept his face buried into the steering wheel until the alley fell silent. The wait was torturous. He jumped in his seat when Nichrom returned, and he took a deep breath before looking at him. Nichrom's breathing was still elevated; he exhaled vigorously through his mouth. His clothes were saturated in blood with some splattered over his face. His stained hands trembled. He stared at the dashboard with a mixture of arousal and relief. With the sleeve of his blazer he wiped a small amount of saliva from his mouth and bit the fabric with a loud grunt. Thalim rapidly blinked his wet eyes and looked away. Nichrom grabbed his groin with both hands and tightly squeezed his knees together. A few vague curses escaped mixed with lustful moans, and he slammed one fist onto the dashboard. His breathing gradually slowed, accompanied with a soft growl that melded into a stifled giggle. Thalim stared wearily out of the windshield as he finally collapsed his weight into the seat and closed his eyes.

"Drive," he said.

* * *

Tamao opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. The massive bed she awoke in was soothing to her tired muscles, but she couldn't remember putting herself there. She sat upright, pushing the blanket down, and scanned the moonlit hotel room with weariness. As far as she could tell she was alone, and more importantly, still alive. Although the nagging headache lingered she felt much better after resting. Magna was right about that at least. She decided to watch television for mind-numbing activity, but there was no remote control in sight. The television was mounted on the wall out of reach.

She climbed out of the bed, dropping her bare feet lightly onto the cold floor, and tiptoed around the side. When she reached the foot of it she gasped and stepped back. Nichrom lay on his side against hard wood with his hands limply sprawled in front of him. His long hair was unrestrained and wet, covering most of his body. Her eyes scanned over him a second time. His nakedness was distracting, uncomfortably so, and she curled her toes down while biting her lip with awkward hesitation. She stared at him for several minutes in silence. With exception of shallow breathing he remained completely still. His facial expression was blank and innocent, resembling a small child having an elaborate dream. The display forced a smile from her lips, but it quickly faded as she stepped closer.

Since he was naked, she noticed things now she hadn't before. She knelt carefully in front of him and pulled his hair away with a few fingers. His skin was covered with deep scars. Her curious expression shifted into a frown; she had been so distracted by the thought of him undressing in front of her she didn't actually look at him. A large, black tattoo of a scorpion was displayed on his back, but because of his hair she knew she would never have seen it. She ran her fingers lightly over his arm and exhaled. Nichrom would probably never tell her the origin of these scars, and she wouldn't have the courage to ask. For now they would remain a mystery.

Nichrom's deep sleep was impressive. He didn't move as she ran her hands over the various wounds. But the longer her examination continued the more she found her self rubbing his muscles with unclear fascination. The strange burning sensation between her legs returned, and her face flushed with a rosy hue. Her fingers traveled the length of his arms, his hands, the side of his torso, his hip and thigh...and she paused at the small of his back. His skin was extremely warm, almost feverish. Without thought she lay beside him with her arm wrapped lightly around his waist and stared at his face with parted lips.

He tightened his hands into fists.

She slid closer, moving her arm away from his waist, and draped her hand over his wrist. Nichrom was definitely less frightening while asleep; she could feel her confidence building the longer she watched him. She inhaled while running her finger down the side of his face, stopping to cup her hand along his chin and ear. As her thumb passed slowly over his lips he licked it as some instinctive response. A humiliating moan escaped her before she could regain composure, and she quickly pulled her hand away. Nichrom's eyes remained closed, although his lips were spaced, and his steady breathing resumed.

She sat up, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the floor. Her back hit the wood with more force than necessary; she gazed at him with a startled expression as he hovered over her. His eyes were open but vacant. Drips of water fell from his hair onto her delicate skin. Her heart skipped a beat when he violently ripped the cotton t-shirt open, and the newly exposed skin blistered with nervous goosebumps. She darted her eyes above his head. The brown, lace bra allowed air to filter through, which uncomfortably hardened her nipples, and she wondered if he noticed. He bit her stomach repetitively; her muscles tightened each time his teeth pierced the skin. She rapidly blinked her eyes without removing them from the ceiling, but as his lips trailed up the center of her torso she couldn't stop them from rolling back. He paused at the tender scar on her chest that still plagued her from surgery and ran his tongue along the raised skin. Tamao grabbed his shoulders with frail hands as her eyes filled with tears and struggled to suppress a pained whimper. He released all of his weight on top of her and closed his eyes while leaning his head against her shoulder. He remained there for several minutes. She knew then he was asleep.


	64. Chapter 64

Jun wrapped a large, white robe tightly around her naked body and pulled her hair out of her face as she stared into the large mirror. Distant noises from somewhere in her hotel suite captured her attention, and she rested her hands on the sink with a frown. The bathroom was full of steam from her extended shower, and opening the door would allow the warmth to escape. She rubbed the side of her neck with her hand when the noise grew louder and bitterly closed her eyes.

"Nichrom," she mumbled.

He was sitting at a rounded table watching television when she exited the bathroom. His appearance was annoying; a white t-shirt, black denim jeans, black hooded jacket and black sneakers. If he was planning to leave the hotel wearing that attire she would definitely be livid. Various server dishes arrayed the surface with remnants of food spread over the porcelain, and she balled her hands into fists when she glossed over them.

"WHY ARE YOU EATING MY BREAKFAST?"

"It was getting cold," he said with a passive wave.

She heavily exhaled. "I'm not dressed."

"It's not like I've never seen you naked before."

"You're such...a child."

He smiled and reclined into the chair. She scrambled back and forth behind him, opening a few drawers, and retreated into the bathroom with an exaggerated slam of the door. When she returned wearing a long, black dress he stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm following up on a lead." She folded her arms tightly over her torso. "One of us is trying to find Ren, remember?"

"I'll go with you."

She darted her eyes to the table and tipped her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to."

He glared at her. "So...you're meeting with Lyserg and you don't want me to know where."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

Jun sat at the table and neatly crossed one leg over the other. She studied the plates with an irritated scowl and tapped the table with her finger. Nichrom sat across from her, silently observing her expression. The subsequent pause was deliberate and lengthy.

"He was staying at the Hotel Gyousei," he said. "That's where the trail went cold."

The tapping increased in pace. She didn't lift her eyes from the table.

"You told Silva to babysit me. If you spent half this energy looking for Ren you would have found him already."

"Don't pretend you care about finding him." She straightened in the chair. "I know you sent Namari to look for Lyserg. He reports all of his activities to Silva."

He clenched his teeth.

"You have the attention span of a toddler, Nichrom. He has nothing to do with this."

"He has everything to do with this."

She rolled her eyes and flattened her palm against the table.

"He infects our brother like a decomposing virus," he said with a growl. "He poisons his mind against us."

"So what's your solution?" She rested both hands limply against the table. "Find him and kill him? That's your solution for everything!"

"It's effective."

"Lyserg is not our enemy! He's important to us. He's a part of our—"

Nichrom slammed the blade of his knife into the table, interrupting her statement and forcing a nervous pause. A loud vibration rumbled through the porcelain as he grasped the handle. When he released it, the knife remained lodged between the wood fibers.

"That feckless piece of shit is not a member of this family. If you ever say that again I'll remove things you'll miss."

Her eyes fell on the knife as a shallow breath kept her from responding immediately.

"His influence should have been removed years ago."

"You can't...go after him," she said with hesitation. "Ren would never allow it."

"Ren's not here."

"_I_ won't allow it." She tightened her hands into weak fists.

He smiled at her, a frightening gesture, and roughly removed the knife. "If you think it's smart to interfere, Sister...then good luck."

"You only want to go after Lyserg because Ren ordered you not to," she said and took a deep breath. "You're so immature."

"Are you done, Mother?" he sighed. "Stop treating me like a five year old."

"Stop acting like one."

He tapped his fingers against the blade then rested it on the table. Jun rubbed her neck with both hands and briefly closed her eyes.

"You hate him because you can't get your way," she said. "You hate being told what to do."

"I never said I hated him. I just want to eat his liver."

She rubbed her stomach with a disgusted frown. "You're not serious, are you?"

He slowly blinked his eyes but didn't respond.

"You need to focus on finding Ren. That's it, Nichrom. If you keep this up I'll send you back home."

"I told you I would find him." He leaned back into the chair. "You shouldn't worry."

She stood and folded her arms tightly over her torso, glancing at him with a scowl. "I'm leaving. Try not to create any unnecessary chaos while I'm gone. I want to get this done without piling up dead bodies all over town. Can we please manage that?"

"Sure, Sister." He bared a childish grin. "We can burn them instead."

* * *

When Takeda entered the police station he was greeted with long, uncomfortable silence. He ignored the stares as he walked slowly through the main floor, passing his cleared desk without glancing idly. His attire was appropriate for work, although he hadn't intended to dive in. Instead he headed straight for the office in the back of the building, encased with frosted glass transparent enough to see the outline of the person inside. As he stood outside the door he leaned against it with a light knock of two fingers and waited patiently for a response.

"Come in."

He opened the door and casually closed it upon entering. "You wanted to see me, Chief?"

The older man was sitting behind a long, metal desk and glanced at him over a large, black pair of glasses. He waved his hand lightly toward two green chairs positioned in front of him.

"Yes, Detective. Have a seat."

Takeda sat in the left hand chair and scanned the papers on his desk before meeting his eyes. He neatly clasped his hands together in his lap and relaxed his posture against the cushion.

"There's no easy way to say this, Son," he started, pausing briefly to clear his throat. "I wanted you to know before the investigation becomes public."

"Investigation?"

"Your father's body was found early this morning at your old family home." He glanced at the desk before resuming eye contact. "We're treating it as a homicide."

There was no answer. His expression was calm, nearly indifferent, and he barely blinked.

"Well..." The Chief scratched his eyebrow and took a breath. "We plan to get to the bottom of this as soon as possible. I put Nakashima on the case, and I'm sure he'll be thorough. I want you to have closure."

Silence filled the room momentarily. He was greatly unsatisfied by Takeda's demeanor.

"I think you should take some time off for now," he said. "To...clear your head and sort things out."

"Are you firing me?" His tone was apathetic and even, his expression emotionless.

"No, Takeda." He nervously rubbed his neck. "I just want you to take a break."

"Okay."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Son," he added. "You have my sincerest condolences."

"Is there anything else you need from me?" Takeda lightly lifted his head, tilting it to the left, and sat upright in the chair.

The Chief paused. "No...that...was all."

He stood abruptly and walked away without saying another word. Shortly after his exit Nakashima entered the office and stood behind the empty chairs.

"I just informed Takeda of the development," the Chief said with a sigh. "Keep an eye on him. I don't want him having some kind of breakdown on my watch."

"Yes, Sir."

"His father was a real S.O.B., but he was the only family he had." He leaned back into his chair and readjusted his glasses.

"Chief, in order to do this thoroughly, I need access to his records. Everything you have on him...sealed and unsealed files." Nakashima stared out of an adjacent window and shifted his weight to his right foot.

"It sounds like you want to investigate Takeda Makoto instead of finding out who killed his father." He lifted his eyes with disdain but didn't raise his head.

Nakashima sat in the right chair and slumped his shoulders, releasing a reluctant sigh. "Takeda Mitsuru contacted me a few weeks ago demanding money."

His superior immediately raised an eyebrow.

"At the time, I didn't know he was Makoto's father. He introduced himself under a different name." He tapped his finger against the wooden armrest. "He claimed he had evidence of his son committing a crime and he would go public if I didn't pay him."

"Did you?"

"No. I assumed he was bluffing. After I refused he threatened to kill him. So...I went there this morning to settle things. I wanted to find out if he actually had some kind of evidence and of what crime he was talking about. But when I arrived he was already dead."

"He was in prison for killing Takeda's mother." The Chief rested his elbows on the desk and folded his fingers. "Bastard beat her to death with a crowbar. Makoto helped him bury her body. He was a teenager at the time, so I'm sure it wasn't voluntary."

"I don't think he would have been talking about that," Nakashima said. "He may have been referring to something else."

"Are you implying what I think you are?" He lowered his voice and shot him with a critical stare.

Nakashima chose to remain silent.

"You'd better be absolutely sure before you make a leap like that, Detective. He's _your _partner."

"Sir...I really need those files."

* * *

Warmth from the sunlight fell gently over her face with subtle heat, forcing her eyes open. The hard wood beneath her was uncomfortable; she lightly grimaced from the nuisance. A small blanket covered her half naked body, and she grabbed it with apprehension. She didn't remember having one and assumed it was placed there after she fell asleep. Torn pieces of cotton covered her shoulders like a loose jacket and felt itchy against the skin. As her eyes scanned the room with aimless curiosity she was distracted when he fell into view.

Nichrom sat in an armchair several feet away and said nothing when she flinched. Tamao met his eyes for only a moment but quickly darted them away, resting her gaze upon the large, black jacket covering his torso with a silver zipper. His eyes were intense and emotionless, which was incredibly bothersome. She decided not to speak, although the silence forced her knees to tremble beneath the blanket.

"I had your clothes laundered," he said. "They're hanging in the closet."

The statement was unexpected. She didn't answer.

"There's also a bra, panties and socks in the bathroom if you want to bathe."

"Where did they come from?" She squeezed the blanket and stared at the floor.

"I bought them."

"But...you don't know my size."

"I made a guess." He exhaled. "I'm sure they'll fit."

"Thank you."

His eyes narrowed, but she didn't see the gesture. For several moments the silence resumed. She covered her shoulders with the blanket and leaned against the foot of the bed.

"Where did that scar on your chest come from?"

"I was shot."

"And you survived." He smirked. "Impressive."

"What about _your_ scars?" She lifted her eyes to his knees. "Where did they come from?"

"Fights." His tone was blank and dismissive.

She took a breath to calm herself and raised her head. "You fight all the time?"

"Yes."

Nichrom's eyes never left her face, despite her exaggerated attempts to avoid eye contact. When she finally matched his gaze a jolt of pain shot through her body.

"Can I...please have my phone back?"

"The love of your life hasn't called you," he replied with sarcasm.

She balled her hands into fists beneath the blanket with a small pout.

"What's the code? I can't unlock it. I'm sure his name is in there somewhere."

"Why do you want to know his name so much?"

"He's a distraction. I don't like to share."

"What does that mean?" she asked. "You tried to kill me last night."

"Because I was drunk and aroused."

She slowly blinked her eyes. "You...said you didn't want to sleep with me."

"I didn't."

Her lips parted in protest but confusion kept her silent.

"Killing you would have been faster and more satisfying than sex." He scratched his neck. "It's...always better."

"Are you saying..." She paused and attempted to relax her face. "...that killing people is sexually stimulating to you?"

"Is that strange?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No. Not really."

"You've been here too long," he said, lightly biting the tip of his pinky finger.

"Have I?" Her voice remained calm, expertly shielding the terror building in her stomach.

He shifted in the chair, leaning forward and resting his arms against his legs. She slipped a faint smile over her lips, but her features returned to neutral when he removed a large knife from the pocket of his jacket.

"If you don't want me here I'll leave," she said.

"I want to kill you."

He stood from the chair. She tightened her jaw.

"You could have while I was asleep. Why didn't you?"

"Because..." He paused, spreading his fingers along the handle. "You looked comfortable."

"Does that...matter?"

He crouched over her, sitting on top of her legs and flanking his knees around her lap. The added weight was cumbersome, but she supplied no reaction. Her face remained blank, annoyingly so, and she pressed her back further into the mattress behind her. The blanket fell into her lap.

"Maybe that's not what you want," she said with a soft whisper. "You could enjoy my company instead. You don't have to kill me."

He rested the sharp blade firmly against her neck and leaned into her face. "I want to."

She lightly raised her head and relaxed her jaw. Their eyes remained in a locked state for several seconds as if the first person to blink would lose. She grabbed his jacket with both hands, tightly gripping the fabric in her fingers and subsequently pulling him closer. The knife was steady in one hand; the other was planted on the mattress above her shoulder. The fear she expected to overwhelm her was absent. A foreign, throbbing pain in her thighs quickly replaced it. Her skin felt heated; the raced beating in her chest plagued her. Nichrom seemed unaware of his elevated breathing. His eyes relaxed the longer he stared at her. A faintness of spring flowers tormented his nostrils; the magenta strands trapping the scent were strewn over her shoulder. The sensation was intoxicating and confusing. He tightly blinked his eyes and shifted his hand against the handle.

"You should die," he said.

His tone forced a shiver out of her limbs. She took a breath and gazed at him with drunken arousal, uncontrolled and frightening. He flattened the blade against her neck as he leaned closer. Her knuckles were white from her grip of the jacket, but she released it as the cold metal chilled her skin. There was no more space left to move; he was leaning over her, pushing her body into the mattress and smashing the blanket between them.

"I want you to die."

Their mouths lightly and briefly closed in the rest of the space. She dotted his lips delicately with her tongue; he bit her with aggressive retaliation. Tamao's mouth filled with saliva as she uttered a seductive moan. Nichrom didn't hear the outburst; he held back a muffled groan and quickly retreated, pausing to stab his knife into the blanket near her knee. She opened her eyes as a thin tear escaped, but when she looked into his she saw a flash of something baffling.

Fear.

He yanked the knife out of the floor and stormed away, slamming the door on his exit. Magna and Thalim were waiting in the hallway when he surfaced and said nothing when he approached. There was a pause as Nichrom covered his mouth with his arm and glowered at the floor with disoriented anger.

Magna took a step forward and scanned his face with concern. "Is there a problem, Sir?"

"Get...rid of her."

"Sir?"

He pointed the knife at him, forcing Magna to step back. "If she's still here by the time I return, I'll remove her head from her body. And then yours."

His hand trembled, causing the weapon to appear unsteady. Thalim held his breath. Magna's frown softened but he didn't respond. Nichrom charged down the hallway, scratching the blade along the wall, before disappearing around the corner.

"Wow. He really likes her."

"I...don't understand how you gathered that from what he said," Thalim replied. "He's going to kill you, Magna."

He straightened his tie and smiled. "You should catch up with him before he leaves the hotel."

* * *

"_You...hung up on me? Was that on accident? Call me back."_

"_Why haven't you called me back, Yoh? Where are you?"_

"_Um...Yoh? I called you three times. Where are you?"_

"_Yoh? Answer the phone. ANSWER THE PHONE!"_

"_Why? Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_I HATE YOU! YOU CAN'T IGNORE ME! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, YOH! I'LL KILL YOU!"_

"_Yoh? I'm sorry. I...didn't mean that. Please call me back. Please?"_

"_I love you, Yoh. I'm sorry. Please...don't be mad at me. Please just call me back. Please?"_

Yoh sat in the car with his head slumped against the door. His body was lazily sprawled with his feet stretched against the floorboard. He held the cellphone tightly in his hand with his eyes closed. Tamao's voice-mail messages were frightening. Listening to them increased his anxiety. He was unsure of what he would say to her. The car had been parked outside of the house for almost an hour; he simply couldn't will himself to get out any sooner.

Walking to the front porch was long and exhausting. His mind raced with every possible situation he'd be thrust into once opening the door. Would she attack him with a knife again or knock him out with a frying pan? Would she tie him to the bed and vow to never let him out of her sight? Perhaps he should have taken a weapon from his brother's house. Yoh would need some kind of leverage dealing with this woman.

Thoughts of Anna drifted into his mind. He didn't want to think of her at a time like this, but the habit was too automatic to stop. Tamao needed to be neutralized for her sake, and he was the only person who should do it.

When he entered the dark house the most frightening reality punched him in the stomach. He checked every room, every closet, the bathroom, the kitchen, the back garden. Every part of the structure was inspected and found to be empty. This only meant one thing, which scared him to death.

Tamao was loose somewhere in the city.

"Why..." He fell to his knees. "...is this happening?"

* * *

Nakashima rubbed the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb as he exited the station into the parking lot. The sunlight was warm against his back as he meandered toward his sedan, and he scanned the area for a sign of his partner to no avail. An unfamiliar ringing sound emerged from his jacket pocket, and he cursed under his breath before pulling out the unmarked cellphone.

"Detective Nakashima."

"_Meet me at Warehouse Eight in ten minutes."_ The young man's voice was littered with irritation.

"Mr. Tao," he sighed. "...I'm in the middle of an important—"

"_Did I ask if you were busy? I said meet me at Warehouse Eight." _The line fell dead in his ear before he could respond.

His drive was exactly six minutes and forty two seconds. Nichrom was pacing along the worn concrete surrounding the warehouse when Nakashima's sedan pulled into the lot. He glared at him with frustration as he slowly stepped out of the car and clutched his hands tightly behind his back as he approached.

"You took long enough," he said with a snarl.

"Is your escort here?" the detective asked with a weary expression.

"He's inside. I don't want him running to my sister about this conversation."

"This sounded urgent." Nakashima eyed him from head to toe, holding his hands limp at his sides. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Asakura Hao. What do you know about him?"

"Does this have anything to do with your brother?"

He heavily exhaled and clenched his teeth. "Don't answer my question with a question, Detective."

"He's a criminal." He glanced at the metal door several feet away.

"I know that. Tell me something about him I don't know."

"He...lives in the area." Nakashima shook his head and waved his hand. "He has many allies that keep him from facing any real prison time. Asakura's been nearly untouchable for years."

"Kanna Bismarch." He stepped forward. "His girlfriend?"

"Ex."

"Katsu is his son?"

"No. I don't think so."

Nichrom flexed his neck and watched the steady clouds. The pause was uncomfortable, but he made no attempt to ease Nakashima's concern.

"What else?"

"I'm not sure what kind of information you want, Sir."

"Why does my father request assistance from useless people?" Although his voice was low, the rhetorical question was audible.

"There's something else." Nakashima tapped the face of his watch with his finger. "Asakura has a brother."

Nichrom met his eyes with an ambiguous expression and dropped his arms. "...Brother?"

"Yes. An identical twin. His name is Yoh."

"Tell me about this...Yoh." His lips were partially agape as the name escaped, and he tilted his head with sweeping interest.

"I'm investigating him for attempted murder." Bitterness filtered the statement but went unnoticed. "He shot his girlfriend in the chest."

"Her name?"

"Tamamura Tamao."

Nichrom's eyes widened. His heart pounded uncomfortably against his shirt. His mouth was open and quickly filled with saliva. He took three slow steps forward and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

"Don't...tease me."

Nakashima stepped back.

"That investigation ends right now," he said. "You'll back off and drop the case. Are we clear?"

"I can't just drop an active case." He shook his fists in the air. "This the closest I've ever been to putting Asakura Hao behind bars!"

Nichrom rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure you have more important cases on your radar right now, don't you?"

He bared his teeth as his shoulders tensed.

"Let me put it another way. Drop the case or I'll revisit Emi. And this time she'll introduce me to your son."

Nakashima's anger deflated somewhat, but he didn't soften his face. The man was serious. He had no leverage.

"You won't interfere with this, Detective." He grinned. "Yoh is mine."


	65. Chapter 65

Pirika nervously tugged at her dress as she leaned against the wall in the hallway. There were several men, neatly dressed in black business suits rummaging through her bedroom, checking every drawer and small space. Further down the hall she glanced at her brother who was standing outside of his room with an annoyed frown. He shook his fist in the air and clenched his teeth after hearing a loud crash.

"Hey, watch it!" he said.

She caught a glimpse of Anna descending the staircase with a weary gait. A man was asking her questions she wasn't excited to answer, and she smiled after noticing the woman was thoroughly flustered.

Making Anna uncomfortable was difficult. She couldn't hide her amusement.

The search lasted only thirty minutes, but the utter disarray made Anna's stomach churn. She balled her hands into fists and sat at the dining room table where Manta and Ryu were waiting. Pirika and Horo abandoned their posts shortly after and joined them there.

"They plan to clean this up, don't they?" Anna asked with a tightened jaw.

"I hope so," Manta replied.

The twenty men assembled in the dining room in orderly fashion and said nothing as they stood in a straight line. Their leader entered with a graceful presence that softened Anna's stare.

"I apologize for this inconvenience," he said with a smooth, polite tone. "Everything will be put in proper order shortly."

"Thank you," Anna said with a sigh. "I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Silva, Madam." He bowed with regal elegance that forced a delighted gasp from Pirika's lips. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Likewise." Anna softened her tone without thought. It was impossible for her to be mean to him.

"Go."

The men fled from his sight and immediately began the task of cleaning. Silva disappeared outside for a moment. Manta exhaled once realizing he was holding his breath. Horo stared at the table with surprise.

"He must be powerful," he said under his breath.

"He's so...hot."

A pause quickly fell over them. Pirika's face turned bright red when they all stared at her. She realized she said the statement out loud and closed her eyes with slight humiliation. Anna rubbed her hand against the table and giggled.

"He's handsome," she said.

Silva returned with Jun following closely behind. Everyone stood from their chairs, a reaction they didn't fully understand, and Silva stood aside so she could pass him.

"Hi." She bared a cordial smile. "I'm sorry for barging in on you like this."

"You're always welcome here," Anna replied.

Ryu, Horo and Manta kept their heads down. It was the only way they could keep from gawking and eventually drooling. Pirika smiled but didn't speak. Jun's presence was too intimidating for her to counter properly.

"I won't stay long," she said. "Is he upstairs?"

Anna nodded.

Akira entered the dining room and bowed. "Mr. Diethel is ready to speak with you, Madam."

"Please stay here." She offered a scowl, slightly subdued and easily piercing.

He kept his head down until they ascended the staircase. Anna was first to sit in her chair, and the others followed once the initial shock wore off.

"It's like meeting with a queen or something," Horo said with a breathy sigh.

"She's so enchanting and wealthy." Pirika rubbed her earlobe between her finger and thumb. "It kind of makes you feel like...trash."

Ryu glanced at her with a sympathetic frown.

"Akira, how is Lyserg?" Manta asked.

"He's very stubborn," he replied. "I fear for him."

"Is he...mad at us?"

"He's embarrassed. I'm sure he'll see you eventually."

"Please have a seat." Anna waved her hand. "You don't have to stand."

He sat in a chair the farthest away from the group. His posture was rigid; he rested his hands beneath the table in his lap.

"How long have you worked for the Tao family?" she asked.

"Ms. Tao was two years old when I started," he replied with a nostalgic smile. "She was so full of energy."

"So, you were there when Ren was born?" Pirika rubbed the table with her hand.

"Yes. It was the happiest day of his father's life."

"Maybe you can tell us more about Lyserg's past then," Ryu said. "When did they meet?"

"They were twelve. Ren was accompanying his father on a business trip in London at the time. He said he was running from a shop owner."

"That makes sense," Horo said. "He doesn't have any siblings, and he was homeless after the car accident."

"Car accident?" Akira lightly tilted his head.

A pause fell over the table as Horo stared at him with a quizzical grimace.

"He told us his parents died in a car accident when he was ten," he said with an elevated tone.

"No, Sir. Lyserg's parents were murdered when he was thirteen."

Anna straitened in her chair. "Does _he_ know that?"

"He was there, Madam."

Manta loudly gasped and stared at the table with widened eyes. Anna's mouth opened, but she didn't speak.

"Why would he lie about that?" Ryu leaned back into his chair and heavily exhaled.

"Were there any arrests?" Horo asked.

"No, Sir. He's never spoken about it."

"Is it possible..." Pirika bit her bottom lip and nervously glanced at her brother. "...that Ren could be the killer?"

"That's a stretch, Madam."

"At thirteen, Pirika?" Manta blurted.

"Ren has controlled every aspect of Lyserg's life," she said with apprehension. "Maybe...getting rid of his parents was the best way to start."

"If he saw him do it, he wouldn't say anything." Anna lightly nodded her head. "He'd be too afraid."

"When he was drunk he didn't remember the car accident," Ryu sighed. "He was probably trying to tell me something. I wasn't paying enough attention."

"Are you people serious?" Manta stood from his chair and shook his fist in the air. "Do you...know what you're saying? He was a kid then...just like Lyserg!"

"Ren has demonstrated that he's more than capable of murder," Anna said with a sharp retort. "That wouldn't be a stretch."

"I agree," Horo added with a reluctant sigh. "That would be enough to scare Lyserg into staying. Even if he didn't do it himself he could have ordered it...or paid someone."

"I don't believe this!" Manta wearily rubbed his face with his hand. "What's wrong with all of you? You're making it up as you go along! Ren's not responsible for everything evil in the world!"

"Manta, you've seen it." Ryu glared at him. "Remember...at the hospital? You've seen it. Their relationship has always been strange. We've all talked about it at one time or another. Maybe this is what we were missing."

"He went to that roof because he felt trapped," Anna said with narrowed eyes. "He was thinking death was the best option. This makes sense to me."

"Why else would he put up with him?" Horo clenched his teeth. "Why else would he just...stay?"

"Akira...do you think that's possible?" Pirika asked.

He gazed at the table with fear and resentment. "I think not. Mr. Diethel told us all his parents were dead from the beginning, and Mr. Tao appeared just as shocked as I was when I told him my discovery."

"You investigated this?" Horo asked.

"Yes, with Silva's help. We reported our findings to Mr. Tao and his father, and they were genuinely concerned. He even said he'd find out who was responsible. I don't think he would lie about something that serious. It's not in his nature."

"He's very good at it, Akira," Anna said with a snarl. "Ren is a master manipulator. It could have been an act."

"If the Tao family was involved..." He scratched his neck and stared at the table. "He wouldn't have known."

"You seem absolutely sure," Ryu replied and strained his eyes.

"Because he knows you guys sound crazy," Manta mumbled under his breath.

"Mr. Tao..." He paused. "Ren...is incapable of deception at that level. He has no ability to lie to his father, under any circumstances."

"Well, who do you think did it then?" Pirika asked after taking a deep breath. "Who else would Lyserg protect?"

"Another family member." He whispered the words as a dangerous curse and briefly closed his eyes.

"I don't think Jun is a murderer," Manta added with a nervous giggle. "There aren't _that_ many Taos out there."

Anna studied his face, noticing immediately the anxiety in his voice and fear in his eyes. "Not Jun."

Akira remained silent. He squeezed his hands together beneath the table and took a shallow breath.

"Can you tell us who you mean?" Pirika appeared confused by the display. She glanced at her brother a few times and cleared her throat.

"No Madam," he replied. "I'm not allowed to speak of that person. I've already said too much."

"Are you telling us Ren has another family member we don't know about?" Anna tapped her finger against the table and attempted to soften her voice. "A cousin, maybe?"

His silence was uncomfortable, spreading the table with tension they all could feel.

"Close enough for Lyserg to protect?" Ryu added.

Akira darted his eyes toward the staircase as if waiting for someone to emerge and rescue him.

"A sibling." Anna's statement was stern and accusatory. She relaxed her shoulders but clenched her teeth.

"No way," Manta said. "If Ren and Jun had another sibling we'd know about it...wouldn't we?"

"He or she would have to be young enough to be close to Lyserg and Ren." She raised her hand to pull hair away from her face but quickly dropped it to the table after rubbing her fingers against the silk covering her head. "A cousin wouldn't live in the same household; Ren's family is too isolated for that."

"Akira, we won't say anything," Horo said. "I promise we won't get you in trouble. We just want to figure this out."

"Why aren't you allowed to talk about this?" Anna ignored his hesitation as irritation filtered her voice.

"Is it a guy?" Pirika added with enthusiasm she tried to hide. "What's his name?"

"I'm sorry." Akira stood abruptly from his chair and straightened his tie. "This conversation is over."

* * *

"Kalim said you had a fight with Ren a couple of weeks ago." Jun neatly crossed her legs and sat rigidly in the chair. She clasped her hands over her knee and shot him a sterile look.

"Yes," he sighed.

"And the police were called?"

"I don't know."

Lyserg sat on the edge of the bed. He was wearing a newly tailored suit; the fabric was itchy and uncomfortable, but he didn't bring attention to it. Silva was standing near the closed door and didn't speak.

"What was this fight about?"

He paused. "I don't remember. We fight all the time about...everything."

"You recently checked out of the Hotel Gyousei. Your room was thoroughly cleaned by one of our units, an action not authorized by me. Do you know anything about that?"

"No."

She raised an eyebrow and tightened her fingers. "A clerk said he remembered speaking with Ren a few nights ago. He was leaving in the early morning hours. Did he visit you while he was there?"

"No."

"Why else would he have been there?"

"I don't know." His voice was even and rehearsed, the expression too blank for her to tell if he was lying.

"My brother is missing, Lyserg," she said with a frown. "If you know something you're not telling me—"

"I don't."

"Silva, give us a moment."

"Yes, Madam." Silva quietly exited the bedroom and closed the door. She stared at Lyserg with a much softer expression than before. He didn't meet her eyes.

"Things have come to my attention I need you to confirm," she said. "I want you to be completely honest with me."

He lightly exhaled and relaxed his shoulders.

"At any time since you've been with our family..." She retracted her hands into her lap. "Have you been abused in any way?"

"No."

"...Are you lying to me?"

He didn't answer.

"My information is from a reliable source. This isn't a witch hunt. You have to tell me the truth."

"He's a liar." His blank expression didn't change, but he tightened his hands against the blanket.

"Who is?"

There was no response.

"Let's start over." She pulled a few strands of her long bang behind one ear and sighed. "Akira told me the same thing you just did. You fight with Ren constantly. But this particular fight escalated out of control. You were hospitalized for almost six months, and later I received a call from Ren about transferring you to London. Are you telling me Ren didn't torture you?"

"It was a normal fight." He relaxed his eyes against the wall behind her left ear.

"You don't dispute the hospitalization?"

"No."

"Stop, Lyserg. I have your medical record."

He heavily exhaled. "Intrusive."

"I'm not naïve. I know my brother has anger management issues. I know he can be unreasonable." Her face reddened suddenly, and she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I need you to level with me."

"We had a fight." He relaxed his hands. "It escalated. He snapped."

"He tortured you?"

"...Yes."

"Was this the first time that's ever happened?"

"Yes." He scratched his ear.

"And the fight you had recently?" She leaned forward in the chair.

"I attacked him...and left."

"What you've told me is consistent with Akira's story." She glanced at her hands briefly and tapped her fingers against her thigh. "Why were you prepared to lie?"

He stared at the wall without an answer.

"I think you moved in with Ren to distance yourself from Nichrom. You panicked when he left."

"Waking up to mutilated cats in my bed was tiring," he said.

She rubbed her finger along the corner of her eye and blinked a few times. "Nichrom locked you in the cage with his dogs several times. He admitted that to me."

His posture gradually deteriorated, but he continued eye contact with the wall without expressing any gesture.

"Akira said you confided in him. You must be aware of what he would have told me."

"Son of a bitch," he mumbled.

She grabbed her chest with her hand as thick tears were caught in the back of her throat. "Is it true?"

His face fell into a rigid scowl. "He's...exaggerating."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Lyserg tilted his head against his shoulder and scanned his eyes along the floor. He then stared at the ceiling as she wept quietly for a few moments. The sound was annoying and frustrating.

"Father encourages him to be violent," she said with bitterness. "Mother's too afraid to say anything. I...don't know what's wrong with him."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"Does Ren know about this?"

"No."

"Then we won't tell him." She rubbed her temples with her fingers. "I'm moving you to one of the safe houses. You can go there whenever you're ready. You'll have a security detail and a car if you need to travel. Silva will give you the keys. It's just...as a precaution."

"I don't need that," he said.

"Father took Nichrom out of isolation." She cleared her throat to even her voice. "I can't ensure your safety if you don't go."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It really doesn't matter."

"Lyserg..." She lowered her head. "He's older and stronger now. I can't control him. Ren's disappearance has given him an excuse to wreak havoc."

"Nichrom doesn't scare me. He can't kill me."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

He paused and glanced at the door. "When I die the game is over. If I end it he loses...and he can't stand losing."

Jun stood from her chair and straightened her dress. "Please don't be stubborn about this, Lyserg. He said he wants to eat your liver, and if it were anyone else I would ignore such a ridiculous statement."

He lightly rubbed his hands together. "He always says that."

She tightly closed her eyes. "I don't...understand this."

"You have to know how he thinks to understand anything he says."

"And you do?" She shot him a sarcastic glare.

"I'm still alive, Jun."

His cell phone vibrated through his blazer suddenly. Jun heard the low buzzing sound and returned to the chair.

"Go ahead," she said.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and rested his eyes on her lap. "Lyserg Diethel."

"_It's Ren."_

His eyes widened as his limbs shivered.

"_Don't say anything. I know you're not alone."_

"Who is that?" Jun scratched her ear and folded her hands in her lap.

"_Get the keys from Silva and leave. Call me back when you're in the car."_

Lyserg tightened his fingers around the phone and didn't speak.

"_Don't tell her I called you. Hang up."_

Lyserg slowly slipped the phone back into his blazer pocket and stared at the floor with an aimless expression.

"Are you..." Jun swallowed hard. "You look sick."

"Keys," he said. "I...need keys."

"Silva has them. But—"

He darted to the door without allowing her to finish and disappeared into the hallway. Jun stared at the bed where he sat only seconds before and took a deep breath. Silva entered the room and stood in front of her with a pause like he expected her to instruct him in some way.

"Where did he go?" Her voice was shallow and fragile. She made no attempt to hide her worry.

"Bathroom," Silva replied. "Judging by the noise I would guess he's vomiting."

"It was Ren."

"Madam?" Silva's blank expression twisted into a concerned frown.

"I think Ren called him. But...why wouldn't he tell me that? He knows I'm looking for him."

"He may have been instructed not to." He straightened his tie then relaxed his arms. "Which means he doesn't want to be found yet."

"They're always doing things that make absolutely no sense!" She shook her fists in the air. "Am I the only sane person in this family?"

"Should I follow him, Madam...when he leaves?"

"No," she sighed. "I need to find Nichrom and make sure he isn't starting any fires."

* * *

Hao was standing in the middle of his living room holding a black handgun at his side as the fierce knocking forced an annoyed growl from his lips. The visitor resumed the distracting noise for several minutes without saying anything, but the wait didn't seem to be a deterrent.

"Open the door, Asakura. I know you're in there."

"Shit."

He concealed his gun snugly into the back of his jeans, covered with the tail of the black t shirt he wore and dragged to the front door. The older man walked inside without an invitation, triggering an angered sigh from his reluctant host. He sat on the futon and slumped forward while gazing at the floor.

"I don't have the time or patience for police harassment today." Hao spoke first. The silence was bothersome.

"We need to talk." The reply was vague but worrisome. "Whatever you're about to do can wait."

He closed his eyes. "No...it can't."

"I'm not here about the case, Hao." Nakashima rubbed his face with noticeable bitterness. "It's been...suspended."

"And you came to tell me that personally?"

"No."

Hao's expression softened as he tilted his head. When Nakashima finally lifted his gaze his watery eyes were distracting.

"I won't take up too much of your time," he said and cleared his throat. "But...you need to hear what I have to say."

"About what?" His hands balled into fists out of instinct alone.

Nakashima swallowed hard and met his eyes with guilt and frustration. Hao returned the gesture with rising anger.

"Your brother's in danger," he said plainly, "and frankly, there's nothing you can do about it."

* * *

A loud, bursting sound rumbled through the house as Yoh exited the bedroom and stumbled into the hallway. He jogged into the living room, following the direction of the outburst, and paused when he noticed the front door was splintered at the lock.

"You should probably get your door fixed soon."

He heard the voice but blinked his eyes at the door a few times before adjusting his focus. The man was young and similar in height and weight, wearing casual clothing. With exception of a t shirt, his entire outfit was black. Yoh was bothered by it but didn't mention it.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Nichrom." His smile was genuine but scary. "Our brothers are very well acquainted."

"Brothers?" Yoh scratched his eyebrow as confusion overclouded his frustration.

"I'll explain this briefly. Please pay attention." He took a breath and lightly rolled his eyes. "Tao Ren is my older brother. I'm not offended you have no knowledge of me because it's common. I don't exist as a sibling to the outside world. In fact, Ren and Jun are forbidden to mention me in public. Therefore, my life consists of isolation and containment."

"Why?"

"I'm not a team player."

Silence resumed momentarily, mostly because Yoh was unsure of what to say. He wondered if this mysterious man was telling the truth and why he felt the need to break in instead of knocking.

"Hao and Ren have developed quite the bond over the last several years." He resumed with a renewed grin. "I believe it's only fitting we do the same."

"You have the wrong idea," Yoh replied with annoyance. "They're not friends."

"Of course they are. The best kind."

He opened his mouth to respond but said nothing. Nichrom's pleasant tone and smile were overshadowed by his dark eyes that never blinked.

"You need to leave," Yoh sighed. "I don't know what this is about but—"

"We should break the ice to help facilitate this."

Nichrom bared his teeth slightly and buried his right hand into the pocket of his jacket. Yoh watched carefully as he slowly removed a thick knife and calmly cradled it against his hip. His expression didn't change. Yoh stepped back without thought but narrowed his eyes. The sharp blade directed a stream of light against the sofa, but it quickly disappeared when Nichrom repositioned his hand on the handle.

"I have a great idea, Yoh," he said with an amused giggle. "Let's play a game."


	66. Chapter 66

The large, black SUV was parked in an empty lot several feet away from a small strip of various shops. Namari rubbed the steering wheel delicately with his fingers and began humming a light tune. The other passengers were silent. Bron gazed out of the passenger window at the looming clouds. He was sure rain was near. In the backseat Rutherfor sat on the middle cushion rolling her eyes periodically and rubbing her knees with her hands. Namari's song was always annoying; she was certain he made it up for the sole purpose of torturing her. She was flanked by Renim to her left and Zinc to her right. Renim gained her respect over a short period of time but she still hated Zinc for his disdainful red hair.

"Unnatural," she mumbled under her breath.

"What are we doing out here?" Renim said with a sigh. "This is a waste of time."

"When I hear from Thalim we'll move," Namari said.

"Unnecessary," Rutherfor whispered.

He glanced at her through the rear-view mirror and smiled.

"Necessity means nothing to Nichrom," Bron replied.

Silence filled the cabin briefly but was interrupted by Namari's light giggling.

"Oh, lighten up. This is going to be fun."

"Fun for Nichrom, maybe," Bron said.

"A waste of resources and men," Rutherfor added.

"Don't listen to these pessimists, Zinc," Namari said. "You're about to experience first hand why Nichrom's detail is the best gig."

"It's a dangerous gig." She sighed. "Jun's is the safest. She gets transfer requests daily."

"That's because she's boring. Stop being a baby."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Zinc scanned the cabin, catching most of their faces, and took a deep breath. "Why is being on Nichrom's detail dangerous?"

The pause was uncomfortable. Rutherfor lowered her eyes into her lap and tugged at the fabric of her suit pants. Renim looked out of his window and exhaled. Namari rested his eyes on the steering wheel and opened his mouth but didn't speak.

"You're new. Silva or Kalim should have said something." Bron spoke with stern urgency. He didn't move his eyes away from the glass.

Zinc swallowed a large lump in his throat and stared at the seat in front of him.

"There are only four important things you need to know about Nichrom," he said. "The first is that he's clinically insane."

Renim laughed but quickly covered his mouth with his hand. The outburst was startling. Rutherfor squeezed her knees together. Namari's smile remained painted over his lips.

"The second is that he has a specific routine. He eats every three hours and takes naps during the day."

"If he goes too long without eating or sleeping he'll get violent," Renim said.

"More so than normal?" Zinc asked.

"He'll cut you open and eat your flesh," Namari said. "And some of your organs if there's time."

He gasped quietly under his breath as his eyes widened.

Rutherfor rolled her eyes again. "You're scaring him, asshole."

"You've never seen it," he said with condescension. "Bron and I have."

"Is he...a cannibal?"

"Oh...no!" Namari slapped his hand against his thigh. "He just does that when he doesn't eat."

"Or gets stupid drunk," Renim said.

"Or is sleep deprived," Bron added.

Zinc's breathing elevated as his shoulders tensed.

"Well..." Namari rubbed his chin with his finger. "Nichrom doesn't really need a reason to cut you open. If he has something sharp in his hand and you're close—"

"You're not helping!" Rutherfor hit the back of the seat with her fist. "Stop it."

Bron cleared his throat. "The third thing is simple. He's not your friend."

"If he wants you to play with his dogs figure out an excuse not to." Renim bitterly closed his eyes. "You do _not_ want to do that."

"It was an accident, Renim," Namari said. "We didn't know you were in there."

"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.

"What's wrong with his dogs?" Zinc asked.

"They're not...domesticated dogs," Rutherfor answered. "They're wolves."

"...Wolves?"

"And what do you think he feeds them?" Namari's grin widened.

"You can't ask for a transfer," she said. "There's a ninety day probation period."

"If he asks you a question...lie through your teeth," Renim said. "It doesn't matter what the question is."

"Why?"

"Did you hear about what happened to Radim at the hotel?" Namari asked.

Silence resumed.

"Lie," Renim repeated. "Or don't say anything."

"That's not true," Rutherfor grumbled. "I've never lied to him."

"You're a girl. It doesn't count," Namari glanced through the rear-view mirror at Zinc. "Don't listen to her. She'll get you killed."

"The last thing seems insignificant but is extremely important," Bron said. "He always sleeps on the floor."

Renim pointed his finger at him. "If he's passed out somewhere or collapses in front of you...leave him."

"Is there a reason for that?" Zinc turned his eyes away like he didn't want an answer.

"He hates beds." Rutherfor lightly cleared her throat and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I don't know why, to be honest," Renim said. "He didn't have a bed in his room when I started. No one explained it."

"He usually sleeps in a cage at home," Bron said. "A locked cage."

"Why is he being treated like an animal?"

"He _is_ an animal."

Renim's statement filled the air with cold tension.

Rutherfor clenched her teeth. "It's not his fault. He wasn't born that way."

"Don't start that." Namari's smile faded as he glanced at her.

"Start...what?" Zinc's whisper was ignored.

"Going to take a walk," Bron said abruptly and exited the vehicle.

"Wait for me," Renim called to him and quickly followed.

"My little sister is still a bit naïve, Zinc," Namari said. "She thinks about things in terms of black and white."

"I know right from wrong," she growled. "My brother has no conscience."

Namari turned off the vehicle and pulled the key out of the ignition. "You need to do this now?"

She didn't answer.

"Zinc, get out."

"He doesn't need to leave." She leaned back into her seat. "You asked for this conversation."

Namari sighed and closed his eyes. "So...immature."

"Zinc, do you know how many people Nichrom has killed?" she asked without veering her eyes away from the back of Namari's head.

"A lot...I'm guessing?"

"Has anyone ever told you that Ren has killed more people than Nichrom? Almost double?"

He glanced at the door handle. "...No."

"Why is that?" She tilted her head and tightened her jaw. "Why is the emphasis always on how 'insane' Nichrom is without any acknowledgment of his brother's activities?"

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Namari asked with frustration. "It's irrelevant."

"You're right," she said with an insincere smile. "None of this is relevant. Nichrom is...insane for no reason at all. No one drove him there. There was no catalyst. He just woke up one day and decided he was going to cut up rabbits for fun."

He heavily exhaled and tightly closed his eyes. Zinc stared into his lap with confusion.

"Maybe that's what you remember, Namari, but I don't." She folded her arms tightly over her lap and rocked her knees.

"Every...time..." he mumbled.

"I remember playing with him when we were kids. He was quiet and weird but not scary. Jun taught him how to tie his shoes. Silva gave him piggy back rides in the garden when he thought no one was watching."

"Really?" Zinc stared at her with skepticism he couldn't hide.

"I also remember the day he stopped talking to me." She clenched her hands into fists. "Ren came out of nowhere and beat him with a branding iron. Then...he tied a rope around his neck and dragged him through the courtyard with his horse. After the rope snapped he threw big, sharp rocks at him until he blacked out. They didn't even take him to the hospital. He just...slept it off. And when he woke up Ren dragged him by the hair into the basement. They were down there for three hours and no one said anything."

"I'm telling you it doesn't matter." Namari rubbed his face with his hand. "He doesn't even care. You should know that."

"If Ren was dead he'd be normal."

Zinc gawked at her with his mouth open. Namari lunged between the front seats and grabbed the lapel of her jacket with a harsh jerk.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

She tried to pull away but his grasp was too strong.

He pointed at her with his free hand. "Don't ever say something that stupid again."

Rutherfor fell into the seat when he released her, and an uncomfortable pause overwhelmed them. Namari smacked his forehead with an open palm and mumbled something under his breath. Zinc tightly clasped his hands together in his lap and stared at the seat.

"He hates Ren," she whispered, "but he'll never say it. Nichrom thinks his life is normal. His blind loyalty is delusional."

Zinc flinched when Bron opened the front passenger door, and the vehicle rocked as he sat inside. Renim entered shortly after and placed his cellphone into his jacket pocket.

"There's a problem," he said. "He gave Thalim the slip."

* * *

"He always introduces himself as Nichrom." Nakashima scratched his eyebrow and nervously blinked his eyes as he paced back and forth in front of the futon. Hao glanced at him with a cold stare and slightly clenched his teeth.

"And he's Tao's brother?"

"Yes."

Hao sat up against the futon and tightly cupped his hands together. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know the details. Until now, he's been a ghost."

"What does he want with my brother?"

"I really don't know for sure." The detective paused his pacing and stared at the small table between them. He placed a wooden chair a few feet away and sat on it with an exaggerated sigh. He didn't lift his eyes as he planted his hands flat against his knees.

Hao's face felt hot as he searched his face.

"Ren runs his father's companies for a living. Jun keeps his financial investments in order. But Nichrom doesn't have a..._corporate_ job." Nakashima placed great emphasis on the word in a way that increased Hao's anger. "He has too much time on his hands. This is probably completely random."

"He's crazy." Hao's voice revealed his annoyance. "Was it really that difficult to say?"

He sighed. "People around him disappear regularly. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I don't care to find out."

The frown softened slightly as Hao leaned forward with a curious gaze. "Nichrom kills people as...some sort of hobby?"

He didn't respond.

Hao slowly rubbed his temples with his fingers and sighed. "How sure are you he's after Yoh?"

"Positive."

He stood from the futon and grabbed a brown, hooded jacket resting on a nearby stool. "Where is he now?"

"I don't think you understand this situation, Asakura." He bolted from his seat and stood in front of him. "You can't just...confront him!"

"You said he's after my brother, and you expect me to do nothing about it?" Hao slipped the jacket over his body and left the zipper open. He briefly closed his eyes and placed his hands into the pockets. "Just tell me where I can find him."

"Even if I knew it'd be useless. He has a security detail he doesn't even need. They're all armed, and they shoot first before asking questions."

"I'll find him with or without your help, Detective. The least you could do is make this faster."

As he headed for the front door Nakashima roughly grabbed his arm. He pulled away quickly and glared at him with an angered frown.

"This isn't the same game of tag you keep playing with Ren. He's not like his brother. Ren may be impulsive but at least he's sane. Nichrom has several screws loose. If Yoh's in danger, you have to assume everyone else in his life is also in danger. I want you in prison, not dead."

"I'm not afraid of a spoiled Tao knockoff."

Nakashima rubbed his face with his hand. "You should be."

Hao tightened his jaw and tilted his head as he attempted to relax his shoulders. "Tell me you have a good reason for this...apprehension."

"Nichrom is unpredictable. He has all the resources of his siblings...of his father." Nakashima stood near the door and met his eyes with fatigue and worry. "It's a dangerous scenario, given his mental state."

"And they're perfectly fine with him being crazy?"

"I'm sure they've tried sending him away at some point," he replied. "He looks like a child, and his body is thin like he doesn't eat much. But he's much stronger than his brother, no matter how frail he looks. You have to be smart about this."

He frowned but didn't answer.

"Whatever you decide to do...I won't interfere." He released a long breath with dread. "I can't afford to be involved. The sooner he leaves town the better."

"I'm not easily intimidated." Hao glared into his eyes with chilling defiance. "You definitely shouldn't interfere."

Nakashima paused briefly and glanced at him with slight irritation. He was offended by the implication but too exhausted to counter it. "Ren has to know his brother's habits and how his mind works. He hates you but not enough to let his brother kill Yoh. If you want to find Nichrom you have to find Ren first. He took off somewhere."

Hao's expression was uncomfortably emotionless. Nakashima took a step back.

"This isn't a game, Hao," he said with an elevated tone.

"The longer you stand here talking to me, the less time I have to find Nichrom," he replied.

He exited the house with a nosy grumble. Hao stared at the handle with an annoyed frown and tightened his hands into fists. His cell phone rang, disturbing his thoughts, and he pulled the device from his pocket with a frustrated tug.

"What?"

"_Hao, it's Manta."_ The frailty in his voice was higher than normal and captured his attention. _"Ryu...wanted to call the police but...I don't know."_

"What are you talking about?"

He took a deep breath but only succeeded in rambling. _"I've been calling Yoh all morning because he disappeared last night, but he wasn't answering the phone and never called me back. So...I decided to go to the house and see if he was there...but I was worried because I didn't know if Tamao would be there. Ryu said he'd go with me so we could—"_

"Get to it," he said. "What's wrong?"

"_He's not here. No one's here." _There was a paused filled with frightened breathing. _"The living room is a mess and...there's blood on the floor. I think they had a fight. What should we do?"_

"...Shit."

"_Hao?"_

He slid the phone back into his pocket and stormed out of the house, slamming the door violently with his exit.

* * *

Lyserg rested his forehead against the steering wheel with his eyes closed. He didn't move when she opened the passenger door and sat beside him. Kanna glanced at his slumped form with worry but remained silent.

"You don't need that," he said.

She clutched the small handgun tightly in her lap. "I don't know why you would say that. I'm sure they're armed and have no problem with shooting us."

"You're not coming with that gun." Irritation elevated in his voice.

"How am I supposed to defend myself without protection?" She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot against the floorboard.

"Leave the gun with Matilda. I'll wait."

"Do you know this guy, Lyserg?"

He didn't respond.

She mumbled something bitter under her breath. "Why would he take my son?"

"Taking Katsu gives him leverage." Lyserg slowly rubbed his face with one hand. "Hao wouldn't have budged, but you have a vested interest in keeping your son safe. He knew you would give him Ren eventually."

His response forced uncomfortable silence in the cabin. She deeply exhaled and closed her eyes.

"Leave the gun," he repeated. "We'll resolve this peacefully."

"How?"

"When Ren calls me back, he'll tell us where to go."

* * *

Nichrom sat in a large arm chair, keeping the bulk of his weight against the edge. The surrounding air was cold from a distant draft. Darkness filled most of the room, separated only by the dull hue from a tall floor lamp. The embroidered rug beneath his feet molded under the pressure, and he dangled his fingers between his legs with his arms rested against his thighs. Light creaking from the hallway forced him abruptly to his feet. His stance was rigid and aggressive as he listened to the steady approaching footsteps.

The figure emerged from the hallway cloaked in shadow, but the pause was brief. Nichrom could make out the piercing yellow eyes through the dark without adjusting his line of sight. He walked toward him slowly, passing the empty chair that had been positioned across from where Nichrom sat, and stopped close enough to grab him. Although his feet were bare he matched his height, allowing for uncomfortable eye contact for several silent moments. His pause was intentional and menacing. Nichrom stared at him with caution and defiance. He glanced over his form without moving his head and quickly rested his eyes on his neck.

"You look terrible," he said with a raspy, thick whisper. There was no attempt to clear his throat.

"I'm fine." His face revealed unwarranted anger from an ambiguous source.

Nichrom slid his hands into his jacket pockets. The fists tightly poked the fabric. He blinked his eyes a few times then tightened his jaw.

Ren rolled his eyes. "I said I'm fine."

His eyes were red and wet, but he made no adjustment. Ren grabbed him firmly by the shoulder and pulled him into an embrace he couldn't fight off. Nichrom rested his ear on his neck but didn't touch him with his hands. He stared at the empty chair without a response.

"I don't want you involved," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "It's my problem. I'll handle it."

Nichrom abruptly pulled away from him and released an incoherent growl.

"Don't have a temper tantrum."

"You...need me," he replied. "You won't do what is necessary without me."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"I'm saying you're distracted."

His stomach churned from the bitter response. He couldn't hide his irritation.

"That's your problem." Nichrom walked away, circling the chairs in an agitated manner.

Ren rested his eyes on the rug, unable to keep his pace. "What is?"

"You always allow things to get out of control. You won't stomp out dissent." His fists trembled in his pockets. "Asakura Hao is your enemy, and he's still alive. He's been your enemy for years, but you won't take care of the problem. Rip out his spine and let him choke on his balls. What's so hard about that?"

He heavily exhaled but didn't answer.

"I said bringing Lyserg with you was a mistake, but no one listens to me."

"STOP."

Nichrom froze in place suddenly and gazed at a nearby wall. Ren glared at him with frustration.

"So...is that was all of this is about?" he asked. "You really don't care about Hao at all, do you?"

"I don't know him," he mumbled. "His life means nothing to me."

"You came here to find Lyserg. That was your excuse for helping Jun?"

He didn't answer. Ren walked toward him, but he backed away.

"There's obviously something you need to say." He stood in his face, too close for retreat.

"You can't see it." Nichrom was staring at his shirt. "You...never listen to me."

"Just say it."

"He's turned you into a pussy."

Ren kicked him in the groin, and he fell to his knees. He paused for a moment, but a sudden rush of rage filled his limbs he punched him in the face as hard as his energy could withstand. Nichrom gave no resistance of any kind. He revealed no surprise or unexpected pain. As he planted the palms of his hands against the hard floor his hair fell into his face, hiding the vague expression. Ren sat on one of the arm chairs, collapsing his weight against the back cushion. The blow was exhausting, but he refused to show any fatigue.

"Lyserg has betrayed you so many times," he said without raising his head. "He stays because he thinks he has to, not out of loyalty or even obligation. He's afraid of having to take care of himself. That man hates you. The only reason he hasn't killed you is because he's a coward."

Ren covered his face with his hand and mumbled something under his breath.

"That bitch only went to the hospital one time and freaked out like he was dying. He's like a girl. He's worse than a girl. All you do is babysit him. Lyserg's too afraid of his own shadow to be useful. That virus is infecting you, Brother." His body tensed as he paused.

"Stop talking around it," Ren said.

"I have always been loyal to you. I would never betray you or lie to you." A few drops splattered against the floor but went unseen.

"It was never a competition, Nichrom."

He collapsed onto his side like he was intending to sleep there and sprawled his arms and legs out over the wood.

"Father hates you. I don't."

"Don't send me away." Nichrom slowly closed his eyes. "Someone needs to die. I don't care who."

"I want to know all the information you have," Ren said, resting his head against the back cushion. "All of your plans and things you've already set in motion. Katsu is to be returned to his mother; if you ever harass Kanna again I'll kill you."

Nichrom sat up and folded his legs. He began drawing imaginary characters into the floor with his finger. Ren clenched his teeth.

"Some of the men are loyal to Jun and some are loyal to you. But you need to remember that all of them are loyal to me. If you ever double cross me—"

"I won't," he said with a soft whisper.

"Then I'll compromise."

Nichrom slowly blinked his eyes as a confused daze filled his face. He covered his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket to keep from drooling.

"If you satisfy me..." He leaned forward in the chair. "I'll tell you where Lyserg is."

"Don't do that." He was mumbling like an irritated child. "Don't tease me with that again like last time. You know what I want."

"I know." Ren took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. "Fine. I'm tired of babysitting."


	67. Chapter 67

Anna tightened her face to hide a slight twinge of pain running through her limbs as Horo delicately wrapped her arm with a new bandage. He noticed the tensing of her posture and slowed the motion slightly, pausing briefly to ensure he wasn't wrapping too tightly. She leaned her free arm over the table and tapped the surface with a few of her fingers.

"Do you really think Ren has a sibling we don't know about?" he asked as he secured the bandage with a small metal fastener.

"His entire life has been one big secret as far as I'm concerned," she replied. "I wouldn't be surprised at this point."

"We shouldn't wait so long next time. The gauze was starting to stick."

Her face twisted into a deep frown. "It's fine when you don't agitate it."

"It's not agitation, Anna. We have to keep the wounds clean so you won't get an infection. You're so hard headed."

Anna lowered her head as redness flustered her expression. Having Horo scold her was embarrassing.

"Sorry, Doctor." She raised her hand. "I promise to be a good patient from now on."

"Don't mock me." He glared at her but his eyes softened when she giggled.

"We should check on Pirika," she said with a more serious tone. "She's been up there for a while."

"Maybe he finally opened the door. I don't want to interrupt if they're talking."

"Horo!" Pirika tripped over a few stairs as she made her frantic descent to the dining room. She landed her hands on top of the table, using it's edge to stop her forward motion, and took a moment to catch her breath. "He's gone!"

Anna quickly stood. "Lyserg?"

"The window was open! I looked everywhere. We have to find him!"

"Calm down, Sis." Horo stood beside her and rubbed her back. "Maybe he just took a walk or something."

"This is serious!" She hit the table with one fist. "We have to find him before something bad happens!"

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found," Anna said.

Pirika walked around the side of the table and narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If he wanted us to know where he was going he would have said something."

"Did you forget about what happened yesterday?"

Anna took a deep breath and paused. She glanced at the ceiling for a moment then clasped her hands together. "I just don't think any of us has considered looking at this from Lyserg's perspective."

"He's not thinking clearly," Horo said with a frown. "You saw him on that roof, Anna. You talked to him."

"Yes, and at the time I thought stopping him from jumping was the best thing for him." She paused. "...but maybe I was wrong."

"How can you...say that?" Pirika's face turned bright red. "You think it would have been better for him to die?"

"If that's what he really wants he'll find a way to do it."

Pirika opened her mouth but didn't speak. She stared at the woman with widened eyes and dropped her hands heavily at her sides.

"Anna..." Horo paused and looked away.

"I don't like it," she said. "You don't either. None of us do. But Lyserg wants his life to end. He wants an exit. And we took that away from him."

"I don't accept that!" Pirika nervously paced in front of the table. "He wants our help! He needs us!"

"Where is this coming from?" Horo asked.

"He asked me if the fall would kill him." She glanced at the table as her eyes filled with tears. "When I told him it would he was relieved..."

Pirika gasped and stopped her pacing.

"...and happy. I've never seen him that happy about anything before."

"We should look for him," Horo said, taking a moment to watch his sister's reaction. "Grab a jacket, Pirika, and we'll go."

She ran out of the room without a reply and slammed her bedroom door. Anna grabbed a beige jacket from a nearby closet and slipped it on without addressing Horo's concern.

"I agree with you," he said, "but if we don't look for him she'll never forgive me."

"I know," she replied.

* * *

The large lock was secure when Hao approached the shed. Manta and Ryu stood behind him as he unlocked it and removed the chains. When they stepped inside the unfamiliar feel of plastic beneath their feet was startling. Manta jumped as Hao turned on the floor lamp, and as the light quickly filled the room there was a brief period of silence.

"Kanna," Hao said under his breath. He clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"You...kept him here?" Manta asked.

Ryu stared at the smeared blood along the plastic and blinked his eyes as they fell over a long table holding several bloody tools.

"Is he dead?" Manta continued as his voice wavered.

"No," Hao replied. "He escaped."

He grabbed his sword, the only object on the table that wasn't tainted in crimson, and stormed out. Ryu followed him, but Manta stood frozen in place.

"Come on," Ryu said.

"This is wrong," he whimpered. "We should...do something. Shouldn't we?"

He searched Ryu's face for a reaction that would match his horror but discovered an apathetic and neutral stare.

"You really don't care about this, Ryu?" His hands trembled violently at his sides. "Really?"

"Do you want me to be honest?"

"Of course I do!" He wiped away a few tears as his frustration increased.

Ryu glossed over his form and darted his eyes to the doorway. "Hao should have killed him."

Manta sucked in the rest of his air and closed his eyes.

"So no," he said as anger filled his voice. "I don't care."

* * *

Tamao paced back and forth in front of the large bed with her hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket. She tried several times to breathe normally but a constant pang in her stomach prevented her from relaxing. The hotel room was too quiet for her comfort, but fear wouldn't allow her to leave. Nichrom would return at any moment; she needed a plan for his arrival.

"You look really stressed out, Tamao."

She turned around very slowly as her body froze. There was a very familiar woman sitting on one of the cushioned chairs several feet away. She wore a long, green dress covering most of her body. Her waist-length blond hair was unrestrained and rested against her shoulders and arms. She was smiling in a piercing, intrusive way without baring her teeth. The intensity of her brown eyes was scary.

"What...are you doing here, Anna?" Tamao whispered the question and glanced briefly out of the window.

"I'm always here," she sighed. "You can't get rid of me. I've already told you that."

"I...left you there." Her limbs trembled as she took a few steps forward.

"You wanted a break. I gave you one."

She sat on the bed and rubbed her face with her hands. "Leave me alone."

"I think it's great you're moving on with that Nichrom man. He's...charming. Slightly unstable, but charming."

"I'm not moving on. He's a friend."

"Yoh will be relieved when he finds out about this." She crossed her legs. "Nichrom can make you happy in all the ways he can't."

"Why would you say that!" Tamao raised her fists at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't figured out why you're still here?" She slowly shook her head. "You're attracted to him, whether you want to admit it or not. The things that should make him undesirable make you more willing to sleep with him. You've known him for less than twenty four hours and you're already fantasizing about him naked in that bed."

"That's not true!"

"Nichrom's giving you an exit, Tamao. You should take it now while you still have the chance."

The door opened suddenly, and Tamao tightly closed her eyes. Anna was smiling at her, but when she reopened her eyes the woman was gone. Nichrom entered the room with his hands buried into the pockets of his jacket and stared at her with iciness that chilled her bones. There was redness and light shades of purple circling the side of his left eye. She glanced at it with genuine concern.

"What...happened?"

He blinked.

"Um..." She squeezed her hands together. "Thank you for the underwear. It's very comfortable. I...really liked the bathtub too."

Nichrom took a few steps forward, stealing the rest of her breath. "Are you with me?"

"...With you?"

He didn't elaborate.

Her hands trembled as she took a moment to rub them against her jeans. "I think...we had a rocky start. But now that we're both sober...things could be better. Um...we're friends now."

He stepped closer. She stepped back.

"I like you, Nichrom..." She panicked and had to pause. "...and...I think we could be really good friends. We may discover we have things in common if we spend more time together."

"That's not what I asked," he said with a blank tone.

Confusion filled her expression. She couldn't hide it.

"If you're with me you would never lie to me." His eyes were scary. "And your loyalty would never be questioned."

She swallowed a large lump in her throat as he stood directly into her face.

"But if you betray me..." His jaw tightened. "I won't be kind. So, I'll as you again. Are you with me?"

A forced smile slowly crossed her lips. "I'm with you."

Tamao was unsure of what else should be said, but she decided to hold his hand to reinforce the statement. She squeezed it with delicate compassion, and he didn't pull away.

"Prove it," he said.

* * *

"I know Hao's looking for me." Kanna rubbed her neck and tapped her hand against her thigh.

Lyserg turned off the ignition and pulled out the key. He leaned back into the seat and gazed out of the windshield.

"What am I going to tell him?" She was staring out of the passenger window but her fragile voice revealed her fear.

"Tell him the truth," he replied. "You didn't have a choice."

The parking lot was deserted. Small patches of grass filled most of the cracked sections between the concrete. There were no buildings for miles. No people for miles. They were sitting in the middle of nowhere, and this increased Kanna's fear.

"This...feels like a trap," she said. "I don't...like this."

"They're dropping him off."

"When?"

"Soon."

"Who? Who's dropping him off?"

"Someone from Ren's security detail. I don't know who."

"He didn't tell you?"

"Kanna..." He grabbed the steering wheel. "They'll come. I promise."

She pulled a half empty pack of cigarettes from her jacket pocket and fished through her jeans pocket for a lighter.

"Please don't do that," he sighed. "It won't be much longer."

She squeezed the pack in her hand and clenched her teeth. The stillness in the cabin made her anxiety worse. Lyserg took a breath and closed his eyes again.

"Ren..." she said with a whimper. "...is Katsu's father."

His eyes shot open, and he slowly turned his head. "I don't understand."

She cupped the pack with both hands. "I was afraid if anyone in his family found out they would take him away from me. So...I sent him to live with my cousin. He's dead now."

"No..." He cleared his throat. "I don't...understand how that happened."

"We were friends for years. Really good friends...until I started dating Hao." Kanna dropped her hands into her lap. "They hate each other. I couldn't just...keep that going."

"So you met him in secret."

"No." She closed her eyes. "Not...on purpose."

"Good friends don't normally sleep together." Lyserg lowered his voice and squeezed the steering wheel.

"I can't explain why that was happening. I don't understand it myself."

"Hao doesn't know about this, does he?"

"I told him Katsu's father was a man he didn't know." She rubbed her face with her hand. "He could blame me and no one else. And...that's the way it needed to be."

"Ren's never mentioned this." He whispered it and stared at the steering wheel.

"He doesn't know about Katsu. I had to keep them separated."

"Why?"

"If he ever took a good look at that boy he'd know."

There was a long pause that sent a chill down Kanna's spine. Lyserg's face was too blank to read, but he gripped the steering wheel tightly with both hands.

"I...don't know why I told you that," she said.

"Were you sleeping with him after Katsu was born?" He didn't look at her.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...were you...doing that while he was dating Pirika?"

"We spent a lot of time together after Hao and I broke up, but not like that. I didn't know about her. He never mentioned Pirika."

"Ever?"

"No."

"He dated her for two years...after you and Hao split up."

"I said I didn't know anything about her." She raised her voice as her lips twisted into a scowl. "She never came up in conversation."

"What did you talk about then?"

"Mostly Anna." She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. "But that was my fault."

"How?"

Kanna mumbled something under her breath he didn't hear and scratched her forehead. "He showed no interest in her until I started avoiding him. But Ren never talked about her as Yoh's fiance'. She was linked to Hao. He was angry because Hao took me away from him..."

Lyserg glanced at her face with confusion but made no eye contact.

"Those are _his_ words, not mine," she said with annoyance. "It was always about Hao. Ren talked about her like she was...Hao's pet he wanted to steal in the middle of the night. I couldn't talk him out of it."

"He did that because of Hao?"

"Did what?"

His blank expression returned. "Did Hao tell you why he kidnapped Ren?"

"No," she said. "But they always fight. It wasn't out of the norm for him. Just dangerous and stupid."

A black sedan pulled into the lot, parking several feet in front of them, and distracted them both. The windows were tinted too darkly for Kanna to see inside.

"Wait here," he said and exited the car.

Kanna stepped out of the car as well but stood beside it. The back door on the passenger side opened very slowly, and there was a pause before they were able to see anyone inside. Lyserg was standing close enough to approach but didn't. Kanna squinted her eyes and held her hand over her forehead to see better but was unable to make anything out.

Two small feet clad in brown tennis shoes planted onto the concrete behind the door. The toes were pointed toward each other momentarily, and there were a few tapping movements before they were separated.

"Can you see anything?" Kanna called.

Lyserg lightly raised his hand.

A pale hand with tiny fingers grasped the edge, and with a light tug a large mass of blue, unruly hair blossomed from behind the door. Lyserg tilted his head as the boy took a few hesitant steps away from the car and timidly closed the door behind his exit. They stood directly across from each other for several silent seconds. The boy blinked his eyes like the sun was hurting them and lowered his head. Lyserg stepped toward him without saying anything.

"Lyserg?"

He heard Kanna calling him but didn't answer. The boy's appearance was normal for a child. A tattered, beige t-shirt and black shorts. Unkempt, dark blue hair. Light patches of dirt on his arms and legs. He knew staring was making the boy uncomfortable, but he was unable to look away. Katsu lifted his eyes once more. The stare held a yellow brilliance that seared through Lyserg's soul. His expression was unlike that of a child, seemingly more aware than a child. More mature than a child. Slightly angry or irritated. But he didn't seem aware.

"Katsu!"

The natural frown lifted into an excited smile when he saw his mother. Lyserg held his breath as the drastic expression faded.

"Mommy!"

Lyserg held his chest with one hand and bent over as the boy ran past him, jumping into his mother's arms. He didn't turn around. The physical pain was too high for him to take any action. He watched the concrete and struggled to breathe as the sedan sped away.

They even had the same voice.

When he returned to the car Kanna was checking her son for wounds, but the boy was too excited to stay still. Lyserg could hear his heart beating through his ears as the boy rambled on about guns and bad guys in suits...how he was fed lots of candy...and how the men who kept him allowed him to play outside in the dirt.

"He was really nice, Mommy! He said he was mean to me to scare you. He even let me pet one of his dogs. They're huge!"

"Who?" She smoothed his hair with her fingers, which was a daunting task.

"Their boss."

Lyserg leaned against the car and watched them.

"You...saw their boss, Katsu?"

"Yeah." He scratched the top of his head. "He gave me candy."

"What did he say?" She kept a smile on her face, but her voice was stern.

"He said I'm a strong boy." He puffed his chest and bared his teeth. "And he said I look like his brother."

Lyserg's face paled like he needed to vomit. He sat in the car and slammed the door. Kanna rubbed the boy's shoulders and swallowed.

"How would you like to see your Aunt Matilda?"

"Okay!"

"We're going to take you there...and I want you to be good for her."

"I will! But...can we have ice cream?"

She opened the back door and he climbed inside. "After you eat some real food. Buckle your seat belt."

Lyserg started the ignition when she sat in the passenger seat and didn't look at her when he pulled away. The first ten minutes of the ride was mostly silent, with exception of Katsu's rambling about ice cream and Matilda's fun games. But the purring engine and smooth movement of the tires proved too much for the boy, and he quickly fell asleep.

"I'll take him to Matilda's," Lyserg said. "You should stay there with him."

"Nichrom...is Ren's brother?" She bit her bottom lip. "Is that...true?"

He didn't answer.

"He doesn't look anything like him."

"He was..." Lyserg paused. "...adopted."

"Why am I hearing about this now? Ren never told me he had a brother. For years he never said anything."

He shrugged his shoulders and heavily exhaled. "It's complicated."

"Well, we have time for you to explain it to me." She folded her arms tightly over her torso and dug her heels into the floorboard. "Give me the short version."

* * *

Tamao attempted to relax as she settled into the soft leather surrounding her body. Nichrom's reckless driving did nothing to help this aim, but she decided not to complain about it. His posture was more relaxed than before; she glanced at him with a weak smile when she heard him whistle a tune she didn't recognize.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Out."

The mid day traffic was heavier than the last time she was in his car, making the route much more precarious. She closed her eyes several times as he swerved around the cars and clutched her stomach with her hands as her body jerked from side to side.

"Who taught you how to drive?"

"No one," he replied. "I stole my sister's car when I was ten and experimented."

She rolled her eyes. "Figures."

He parked the car along the street, slamming everything loose in the cabin. The seat-belt jerked as she hurled forward, and she coughed from the slight suffocation.

"Come on," he said.

She exited the car and looked around. The area was a well known shopping district she didn't visit much. He held her hand as they walked along the side walk. The tight grip was both intimidating and soothing. They walked for several minutes without going into any of the shops, and he made a sharp detour onto a long, deserted alley.

Tamao decided not to protest. Nichrom didn't appear irritated, and she didn't want to do anything to change that.

"I talked to my brother today," he said, his voice calm and even.

"He gave you that black eye?"

"Yeah."

"Did you...fight with him?" She rubbed his arm with her free hand with an absentminded rhythm.

"No."

"So what happened?"

"I said something impulsive. He didn't like it."

"You two don't get along very well, do you?" She watched the concrete pass beneath their feet.

"Sure we do."

His response was confusing. She squeezed his hand.

"I don't have any siblings," she said. "I guess I can't relate to that."

A young couple stepped out of an exit door several feet in front of them. The woman was giggling as her companion tickled her stomach. Nichrom sighed and rolled his eyes. Tamao smiled when she heard it. They began holding hands, swinging their arms, and she hopped lightly as they walked down the alley.

"Oh look," Nichrom said and pointed at them. "It's your boyfriend and his ex-fiancée."

Her smile quickly faded.

"That's what they do when you're not around."

"Stop it." She lightly pulled away, but when she frowned at him she noticed he wasn't smiling.

"They look so happy." He slowed his pace and reached under his jacket. "Disgusting, isn't it?"

"What?"

Nichrom pulled out a black handgun and shot the man in the leg. Tamao's eyes bulged as the man fell to the ground. His lover was screaming, but the sound was drowned out by a fog. Tamao tried to focus but couldn't. The surrounding scenery slowed down. Her senses slowed down. The noises were muted and she couldn't speak. Nichrom was dragging her by the hand. She didn't notice until she saw her arm reached out in front of her.

The man crawled over the uneven concrete as Nichrom approached him. Tamao blinked her eyes rapidly as the screaming stopped. The woman fell against the brick wall after Nichrom punched her in the face, and she slumped down to the ground. Tamao watched her still body for an extended pause as she tried desperately to process what was happening. Nichrom gave her no time to do so. He kicked the man repeatedly in the face, chest and stomach, forcing splatters of blood from his mouth and nose. Tamao opened her mouth but nothing came out. She held out her hands but they shook too violently for her to make any gesture. He sat on the man's lap and placed the gun on the ground near his knee. She stood over him, paralyzed and terrified as he pulled out a large hunting knife from his jacket.

Tamao had no idea he was armed. It was a random thought that was quickly squelched when he drove the blade into the man's chest. He opened his blood filled mouth with an agonizing struggle, and he blinked his eyes rapidly as his chest jerked.

"He can't breathe because his lungs are filling with blood," Nichrom said. "You see that?"

"He's suffocating, " she said with a whisper.

The woman moved her hand a few inches and distracted her. Tamao glanced at her with wet eyes.

"Stop."

"He could have done that for at least three more minutes," Nichrom responded.

With a rough jerk he pulled the knife out of his chest, exposing a deep wound and causing the trapped blood to escape with no buffer. He then drove the blade into the man's face, stabbing him repeatedly until the surface was unrecognizable. Tamao couldn't breathe. She gawked at the bloody heap with an indescribable expression, and only moved her eyes away when Nichrom returned to his feet. He approached her abruptly, forcing a short lived retreat, and placed the soaked knife in her hand. She mouthed something indecipherable as he went after the woman, who struggled to crawl away before being dragged to her feet by the hair. He held her in a strong grip, standing beside her against the wall and pulled her head back. He smiled at Tamao with an unsuccessful attempt to disguise a giggle and bared his teeth.

"Your turn."


End file.
